Protection
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Menacée de mort, Hermione doit faire face à l'inquiétude de ses amis qui mettent tout en œuvre pour la protéger. Même les mesures les plus radicales. Mesures qui ne vont absolument pas lui plaire...
1. Prologue

****TADAAAMMMM ! Vous l'avez espérée, attendue avec impatience. Elle est enfin là. Ma nouvelle fic ! Comment ça je me la pète ? Je me la pète de rien du tout d'abord, c'est pas moi, c'est mes doigts ! AHEM.

Oui, bon, breffons, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire...j'ai un peu la pression là après le succès de Sous l'apparence auquel je ne m'attendais vraiment pas j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse après ce sera pourri xD

Enfin...ah oui, il faut que je vous parle du TITRE. Il m'a fait ch*er celui-là. En fait j'avais pas d'idées, j'ai passé du temps à réfléchir et hop, j'ai eu envie de l'appeler **"Protection Rapprochée",** sauf que je vérifie toujours si il n'y a pas une fic qui porte le même titre et la PAF *ça fait des chocapics* il y en avait une qui portait déjà ce titre. Et une récente en plus -' (ouais parce que si ça avait été une fic datant de 2003 je m'en serais foutue. Donc ensuite je me suis dit que j'allais do it in english et l'appeler** "Close Protection"** mais je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas les fics qui ont un titre en anglais alors que c'est écrit en français, chauvinisme, complexe d'infériorité, je ne sais pas mais donc finalement je me suis dit f*ck off, je laisse tomber Close Protection et je fais dans le court et la simplicité.

Et "**Protection**" IS BORN (oui, j'ai dit qu'on arrêtais l'anglais mais que voulez-vous, je vous renvoie plus haut, c'est pas moi, c'est mes doigts).

Enfin voilà. Je vous laisse avec le prologue et je vous retrouve en bas.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR que j'aime à la folie (et qui va sortir un nouveauuuuu livre *_*)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**.  
><strong>

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres lorsqu'Hermione quitta son lieu de travail. Elle avança d'un pas rapide sur le trottoir, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Ses chaussures neuves lui faisaient un mal de chien. En plus elle avait pris des talons trop hauts. Comme elle restait dans son bureau la plupart du temps, elle avait pensé que ça ne serait rien mais elle s'était trompée. Deux options s'offraient à elle à présent : soit elle rangeait la paire de chaussures qu'elle avait payée une fortune au fond d'un placard et ne les ressortait que pour les grandes occasions, ou bien elle persistait, souffrait un peu plus en attendant qu'elle se fassent…et qu'elle s'y fasse elle aussi.

Elle s'arrêta rapidement dans une supérette, acheta une bouteille de jus d'orange et des pommes, puis elle termina sa route et put enfin rentrer dans sa petite maison.

Elle retira ses escarpins et poussa un gémissement de satisfaction en posant ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol froid de son salon. Puis elle retira son manteau et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé. Presque aussitôt, Pattenrond vint se frotter contre ses mollets en ronronnant. Elle donna de nombreuses caresses à son chat, puis le laissa repartir et attrapa son sac à main. Elle en retira une petite enveloppe noire et en sortit le parchemin glissé à l'intérieur. Elle relut encore une fois les quelques mots écrits et soupira.

_« Sale Sang-de-bourbe, tes jours sont comptés. »_

Elle se leva, se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de son armoire. Elle se pencha et en sortit une petite boite, remplie presque à raz bord de parchemins identiques à celui qu'elle avait reçu ce matin au travail. Seuls les mots inscrits dessus variaient parfois, même si l'esprit restait le même.

_« Je vais te crever. »_

_« Bientôt tu seras morte. »_

_« Sang-de-bourbe, la terre se porterait bien mieux sans des gens comme toi et je vais m'en occuper. »_

_« Crèves. »_

_.  
><em>

Il y avait à présent une bonne cinquantaine de parchemins et elle devait y rajouter celui-ci. Elle trouvait ça stupide de les garder mais Harry avait insisté. Harry… Lui et Ron s'inquiétaient beaucoup trop et elle ne savait pas si elle devait les informer qu'elle en avait encore reçu un. Ils commençaient à avoir sérieusement peur pour elle mais ce n'était pas son cas. La personne qui faisait ça ne s'était jamais manifestée autrement que par des lettres. C'était probablement un plaisantin ou un sang-pur conservateur qui voulait l'embêter, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Mais Hermione racontait toujours tout aux garçons. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la première lettre, elle s'était empressée d'appeler Harry alors…

Elle amorça le geste de mettre le papier dans la boite, mais se ravisa. Harry avait dit qu'il passerait la voir ce soir, elle lui montrerait à ce moment là. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle nourrisse Pattenrond et qu'elle se fasse elle-même à manger.

.

Elle entamait le troisième chapitre d'un tout nouveau livre lorsque sa cheminée – qui ne servait en fait que comme moyen de transport et non pas comme une vraie cheminée – se colora de vert, laissant apparaitre Harry.

Son meilleur ami s'avança vers elle, lui retira son livre des mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ginny est de sortie. » Annonça-t-il.

« Je vois. Alors quand tu m'as envoyé ce hibou ce midi pour me dire que tu passerais, tout était déjà prémédité. Merci de briser mes espoirs, je pensais que tu voulais juste me rendre visite. »

« Tu es mon bouche-trou préféré. » Plaisanta Harry.

« Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. »

« Quoi de nouveau ? » Demanda le brun.

« Rien de spécial. Les nouvelles chaussures que j'ai achetées l'autre jour me font un mal de chien. J'ai vidé quatre paquets de mouchoirs au travail et j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre. »

« Encore ? Et tu me dis ça sur le ton de la conversation ! Hermione montres-la moi tout de suite. » S'énerva Harry.

« Tu vois, je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu le prends trop au sérieux."

" Parce que c'est sérieux Hermione ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

« Et toi pas assez, il faut faire quelque chose. » S'exclama-il alors qu'Hermione allait chercher la lettre.

Elle la tendit à son meilleur ami qui lu les quelques mots les sourcils froncés, son visage prenant une expression inquiète. Il releva les yeux vers Hermione et elle sut que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait encore une fois pas lui plaire.

« Hermione, il faut que je montre tout ça à… »

« NON ! Ton métier te monte à la tête, ce n'est rien. C'est quelqu'un qui veut me faire peur pour une raison ou une autre et quand il verra que ça ne marche pas, il arrêtera. »

« Tu ne prends pas la chose assez aux sérieu ! Tu sais comment est-ce qu'on appelle ça Hermione ? Des menaces de mort. »

« Harry je t'en prie. Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Et je persiste à dire que tu t'inquiè… »

« Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je vois des horreurs tout les jours au travail. Des anciens mangemorts en liberté, il en reste beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit. »

« Je sais bien. Mais cesses tout de même de trop t'angoisser pour rien. »

Harry haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle pourrait lui répéter autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait, il continuerait quand même à être inquiet. Hermione était un peu agacée par son insistance et elle trouvait vraiment qu'il avait tendance à plonger un peu trop dans la paranoïa. Elle se promit dans un coin de la tête de ne pas lui dire si elle recevait encore une fois une lettre.

Remarquant qu'elle s'était renfrognée, Harry cessa de lui parler de cette histoire de lettre et orienta la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Je vais finir par exploser. Molly est sans cesse à la maison, avec Luna, Fleur et occasionnellement Lavande. Elles n'ont que le mot mariage à la bouche et je me suis fait réprimander parce que – je cite – je n'ai pas l'air enthousiasmé par les préparatifs. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être enthousiasmé quand je les vois passer deux journées entières à décider de la couleur des faire-part. Et je ne plaisante pas Herm'. Deux jours. Molly a finit en pleurs et Ginny ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois jours juste parce que je n'ai pas pris son parti. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de la couleur d'un fichu faire-part. »

« Quand je t'entends, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à participer à tout ça. »

« En parlant de ça justement. Ginny n'est absolument pas enchantée de tout ça et je pense que tu vas bientôt recevoir une petite visite. Elle ne cesse de répéter que tout irait plus vite et qu'elle se disputerait moins avec Molly si tu étais là.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail… »

« Je sais Hermione. Mais tu connais ma future femme. »

« Elle ne me fait pas peur. Et puis elle pourrait demander à Pansy non. »

« Elles s'aiment tellement… »

Hermione et Harry discutèrent encore un peu des préparatifs du mariage, puis le brun parti, laissant sa meilleure amie qui baillait à répétition, se préparer à aller se coucher.

.

La brunette arriva de bonne heure au travail le lendemain matin. Elle récupéra sa pile de courrier au secrétariat et entra dans son cabinet. Elle posa la pile de lettres et de prospectus sur son bureau et sorti son agenda de son sac, afin de vérifier ses rendez-vous de la journée. Son premier rendez-vous n'étant pas avant une trentaine de minutes, elle prit le temps d'ouvrir son courrier professionnel.

L'enveloppe noire avait du être déposée en premier dans la boite puisqu'elle était en dessous de la pile. La brunette nota tout de suite un changement. D'habitude il s'agissait d'enveloppes normales mais lorsqu'elle vit la couleur noire et le crâne humain imprimé dessus, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de son petit plaisantin et qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle idée. Oh oui, un crâne humain, c'était _tellement_ original et _tellement_ impressionnant.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe, en sortit un parchemin et leva les yeux au ciel.

_Bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre pourrissant avec tes semblables. _

« Mais bien sur. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de remettre le parchemin dans l'enveloppe.

OoO

.

Hermione n'avait pas parlé des lettres à Harry depuis une bonne semaine. Elle en avait reçu d'autres mais à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, elle lui répondait le contraire. Elle avait décidé de ne plus s'en soucier jusqu'à ce que tout cela s'arrête. Et Harry l'agaçait à tout prendre au sérieux comme si Voldemort en personne était à ses trousses alors qu'il était mort et enterré depuis quelques années maintenant.

La jeune femme se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures ce matin là. Elle était sortie avec Pansy la veille et avait bu un peu plus que de raison, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'elle sortait avec l'ancienne Serpentard, cette dernière étant vraiment très persuasive. Elle allait arriver un peu plus tard au travail mais au moins, sa tête ne la ferait pas souffrir.

Elle s'étira, ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil et tourna tout naturellement la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle ne put alors retenir un cri de surprise.

Sa fenêtre était divisée en quatre carreaux et sur chacun des carreaux, était inscrite une lettre rouge qui dégoulinait sur la vitre, comme si il s'agissait de sang. Son regard passa sur les quatre lettres et elle déglutit difficilement.

.

M.

O.

R.

T.

Le message était explicite.

* * *

><p>Héhéhéhéhé. Voilà pour le prologue qui est assez court, mais pour un prologue je trouve que la longueur est raisonnable. Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs, de ma longueur habituelle (5000 mots à peu prêt ^^)<p>

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pas encore de Drago mais il ne saurait tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient Une review et vous pourrez prendre part aux préparatifs de mariage d'Harry.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre I

Bisous Bisous


	2. Chapitre I

****Bonjouuuuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va très bien mis à part que j'ai mal aux bras et aux jambes. J'ai eu mon premier cours qu'aquabike hier et aïe aïe aïe xDD Mais bon il faut souffrir pour avoir des belles jambes xD.

Il faut absolument que je vous dise quelque chose : JE VOUS AIME ! Non mais sérieusement, j'ai cru halluciner. Je ne suis pas le nez collé au nombre de mes reviews et j'ai du m'apercevoir il y a trois jours en allant chercher un truc sur mon profil que j'en avais 50 oO j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise, sincèrement ! Alors merci, merci, merci, merci ! Vous êtes géniaux...mais vous me foutez une pression pas possible maintenant...imaginez que la suite soit nulle ! J'ai peuuuur lol

Bon, en tout cas, le premier chapitre est là et avec lui : DU BLOND, DU GRIS, DU SEXY...Du...Du...Du... DU MALEFOY BIEN SUR héhé

**Ah et il y a quelqu'un a qui je n'ai probablement pas répondu à la review, la réponse est avec les reviews anonymes :)**

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à JKR

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

**London123** : Ca va être moins lugubre là, ne t'inquiète pas xD merci !

**Babymoss** : Hello ! Voici la suite et j'espère bien qu'elle va te plaire. La relation Hermione/Pansy va être quelque peu illustrée :)

**Tillie231** : Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver et contente que le début te plaise :D

**DamAdle** : hello ! Mais non, il ne faut pas stresser...enfin, pas tout de suite xD Ahah j'ai une méchante image de Pansy se roulant sur le trottoir en chantant des trucs obscènes et Hermione à côté qui se marre xD

**Marmelette** : Coucou, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Dans les post poudlard, quand de l'eau à bien coulé sous les ponts j'aime que Pansy et Hermione soient amies :) Drago arrive !

**Juls** : Merci ! Voici la suite

**Anonyme sans nom qui a probablement été délogué pendant la review** : Ca m'est déjà arrivé ça...laisser une review et me rendre compte que j'ai été déloguée pendant ce laps de temps et que mon nom n'apparaissent pas. Enfin bref...oui c'est vrai qu'il y a aussi le calendrier mais dans ma tête ce n'est pas une fic longue (même si les 25 chapitres font qu'elle l'est) parce que comme je l'ai postée en 25 jours, ça m'a paru très court.

Enfin tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir en tout cas ! OWI les talons...le bonheur quand tu les enlève alors qu'ils te font trop mal. Alors leur âge, ils ont 23/24 ans, ils ont donc eux le temps de faire des études et d'être installés avec un métier et tout ça. Je n'ai pas (encore) précisé le métier d'Hermione, mais tu va le découvrir bientôt, pas dans ce chapitre mais le suivant...ou l'autre d'après (c'est horrible, je me mélange déjà xD). Pour Pansy/Hermione/Drago, tu vas en savoir un peu plus ici.

**JuliaVeniVediVici** : hello, contente d'avoir une review, c'est très gentil :D Je suis contente que tu aimes. En effet, Hermione prend les choses un peu à la légère ! Et non, le lui ne concernait pas Drago mais Harry ^^

**Myriam** : merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je suis heureuse que le début de plaise...pour la pression je ne peux pas m'en empêcher xD Bisous

**Elliot** : Un garçon ? :D J'aime bien faire des prologues court, c'est pour planter le cadre. On en saura plus par la suite pour Hermione et Pansy.

**Vampnais** : Merci beaucoup !

**Marynes** : Que de compliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Merci beaucoup :D Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics et rassure toi, je n'ai jamais rien abandonné et ne compte pas le faire. Je suis aussi lectrice et je suis la première frustrée quand une fic que je lis est abandonnée d'un coup. Je suis contente que tu aimes le début et oui, je publie toutes les semaines.

Quant-à l'imagination...honnêtement je ne sais pas d'ou elle vient xD On doit être plusieurs dans ma tête. Je passerais sur ton blog ^^

**Stellix** : Merci ! Voici la suite

**Stef** : Je suis contente de te retrouver...je ne trouve pas ça correct de prendre le même titre qu'une autre auteur, c'est irrespectueux vis à vis d'elle (ou de lui). Ron Ron va être là dans ce chapitre héhé. Et pour Pansy/Hermione, tu en sauras plus, mais plus tard ! Je suis contente que l'ambiance te plaise ! Bisous

**LookLook** : Hello ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais pour l'auteur des menaces, on ne le saura pas tout de suite xD J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Keemala** : Meuuh non, la suite est là, pas besoin de crise cardiaque ! lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : La décision<strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? »

« Hermione… »

« Non ! Vous m'avez menti. Vous avez tout fait dans mon dos, comme des lâches, sans même me prévenir. Je croyais que vous étiez mes meilleurs amis ! »

« Nous le sommes ! Et justement Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait ça. Quant-à savoir pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas prévenue, tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Tu ne prend pas la chose assez au sérieux ! »

« Mais parce que ce n'est PAS sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais rien du vous dire. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes aurors que vous devez voir le mal partout. »

« Ce sont des menaces de mort Hermione ! Ce taré est même allé jusqu'à écrire sur tes fenêtres. Il sait où tu habites »

« Et alors ? Je ne suis pas une gamine. Je sais prendre mes décisions toute seule, me défendre toute seule et savoir ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Je…je vous déteste. »

Hermione tremblait de rage et son visage était écarlate de colère. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle fureur et jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de cracher des insultes aux visages d'Harry et de Ron. Et sincèrement, elle plaisantait à peine quand elle disait qu'elle les détestait, parce qu'à ce moment même, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle leur en voulait énormément.

.

Tout avait dérapé lorsqu'Hermione s'était réveillée ce matin là et qu'elle avait vu les quatre lettres morbides M.O.R.T tracées sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas eu peur en voyant cela, elle avait juste pensé que son petit plaisantin avait franchi une étape de plus. Et elle en avait parlé à Ginny, qui l'avait répété à Harry, qui l'avait répété à Ron.

Cet incident avait été la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux aurors et ils voyaient régulièrement des horreurs dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Certes, ce métier les rendait peut-être un peu paranoïaques mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'Hermione ne saisissait pas du tout la gravité de la chose. Elle était menacée de mort depuis des semaines et persistait à se comporter comme si tout était normal.

Ron voulait faire quelque chose depuis le début mais Harry l'en avait empêché, sachant très bien quelle serait la réaction de la brunette. Mais il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Auparavant, Hermione recevait toujours les lettres de menaces sur son lieu de travail. Le fait qu'il s'attaque à son domicile prouvait ou qu'il avait fait des recherches sur elle, ou qu'il la suivait, voire la faisait suivre…et cette pensée glaçait les entrailles d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'un ancien mangemort ou il ne savait quel autre déséquilibré ou haineux des nés-moldus avait pu écrire ces mots sur la fenêtre de sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait juste de l'autre côté du carreau. Il l'avait probablement vue dormir et qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire…

Ron et lui n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter. Ils avaient pris la décision d'alerter Kingsley, le chef des aurors et de lui rapporter tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Le mage avait pris la chose très au sérieux et avait immédiatement convoqué Hermione dans son bureau pour lui faire part de la décision qu'il avait prise.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui en faire part puisqu'Hermione était occupée à hurler après Harry et Ron, sans lui laisser de temps de placer un mot.

.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aller raconter ma vie à Kingsley, juste parce qu'on m'envoie des lettres stupides. »

« Mais putain Hermione, ce sont des menaces de mort. »

« Mais tu n'as que ce mot à bouche bordel de… »

« Ça suffit. » Intervint alors Kingsley de sa voix profonde. « Hermione, assieds-toi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait Hermione, et pour tout te dire, ils ont eu raison de le faire. Beaucoup de gens auraient alerté les aurors dès la première lettre. »

« Ce n'est rien ! »

« Tu prends les choses beaucoup trop à la légère Hermione. » Continua Kingsley « Ces menaces sont à prendre très au sérieux. Les partisans de Voldemort qui n'ont pas encore été retrouvés sont perdus et en colère. Tu es une héroïne de guerre très appréciée par la population sorcière et de surcroit tu es une née-moldue. Tu as beaucoup à craindre Hermione, même si tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. »

« Ce ne sont que des mots Kingsley ! Si cette personne avait vraiment voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que pour l'instant, on cherche simplement à te faire peur. Mais les choses peuvent dégénérer rapidement. »

« Vous délirez. Vous autres les aurors, le métier vous monte totalement à la tête. Tout cela est ridicule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait convoquer ici. Harry et Ron… »

« S'inquiètent pour toi et ils ont parfaitement raison. Et j'ai discuté avec eux des modalités de ta protection. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Hermione.

Elle commençait à voir rouge. Vraiment rouge. Harry et Ron regardaient ailleurs mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fusiller du regard. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout la dernière phrase de Kingsley.

« Qu'est ce que vous entendez par modalités de protection ?»

« J'entends que j'ai nommé un auror qui a compter de maintenant, devra rester à tes côtés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec toi, à moins que tu te trouves en présence d'un autre auror, je pense notamment à Harry ou Ron, dans ce cas et uniquement ce cas là, il sera autorisé à ne pas rester avec toi. Il assurera ta protection jusqu'à ce que le ou les auteurs de ces menaces soient retrouvés et arrêtés. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. La situation lui échappait totalement et elle avait envie de hurler.

.

« De…ce…c'est n'importe quoi ? Vous me prenez pour le Ministre de la Magie ou quoi ? »

« Tu es une personnalité importante du monde de la magie Hermione, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. »

« Mais c'est complètement débile. Et inutile. Je ne veux pas être accompagnée d'un auror à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. »

« Ma décision est sans appel. » Fit Kingsley d'une voix ferme.

Hermione voulait protester. Elle avait envie de taper du pied et elle maudissait Harry et Ron jusqu'à la centième génération.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait des tas de choses à dire au chef des aurors mais elle était tellement énervée qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

« L'auror désigné pour assurer ta protection doit surement attendre derrière la porte. Je vais aller le chercher. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais qui laissait entendre qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien le renvoyer de là ou il venait.

.

Kingsley fit mine de ne rien voir et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer l'un de ses meilleurs aurors. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et le rouquin croisa discrètement les doigts, tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

Hermione tourna alors la tête, prête à montrer son ressentiment à celui qui avait été désigné… et elle bondit presque de sa chaise.

Une bouffée de rage telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti s'empara d'elle, alors qu'elle se relevait brusquement de sa chaise, pointant un doigt tremblant vers l'auror.

« C'est une blague. J'espère vraiment que c'est une blague. »

« Ne commence pas ton cirque Granger. » répondit Drago Malefoy d'une voix trainante.

« Kingsley… »

« Harry et Ron ne pouvaient évidemment pas remplir ce rôle. Ils sont beaucoup trop proches de toi pour être suffisamment professionnel. »

« Il nous a demandé notre avis. » Continua Harry « Drago est le meilleur qui… »

« C'est une blague Harry. DIS-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! »

« Hermione… »

« NON. JE TE DÉFENDS DE M'APPELER HERMIONE. COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME FAIRE CA ? JE PENSAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS VOTRE MEILLEURE AMIE. JE VOUS DÉTESTE. »

« Hermione je t'en prie. »

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Potter ! Tu essayes de faire croire au monde que tu te soucies de moi mais tu n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi. Tu vas raconter ma vie à Kinsgley, tu t'immisces dans des affaires qui ne te regardent pas et maintenant tu veux que je passe tout mon temps avec cette sale fouine. »

« Drago n'est pas... »

« Oh ça, il est peut-être devenu ton ami mais il n'est certainement pas le mien. C'est dégueulasse de me faire ça. Ah oui, je reçois des menaces de mort, mais allez-y, faites venir Malefoy pour soi-disant me protéger, comme ça on peut être sur qu'on finira par me tuer plus vite. »

« Je ne te permet pas de me remettre en cause. »

« TA GUEULE Malefoy ! Je croyais que vous étiez mes meilleurs amis ! Et vous venez de me trahir comme jamais. »

« Hermione…ce n'est pas… » Commença Harry d'une voix peinée.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. » termina-t-elle avant de sortir en furie du bureau de Kingsley.

Elle avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Elle dut fermer les yeux pour tenter de garder son calme et ne pas le frapper.

« Dégages Malefoy. »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris les termes de ma mission Granger. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te signaler que je ne vais pas me laisser faire par tes sales manières. Tu peux penser de moi ce que tu veux, je sais que je suis un très bon auror et que j'assurerais ta sécurité au mieux, même si je pense que tu n'es qu'une petite garce qui n'a pas évolué. Tu peux penser que je suis une sale fouine comme tu sais si bien le dire, un fils de mangemort ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire mon travail. Et tu pourras crier ou protester autant que tu le veux, rien n'y changera. »

La diatribe du blond avait coupé la parole à Hermione. Elle était tellement soufflée et énervée qu'elle ne trouva rien à redire et qu'elle se contenta de continuer sa route, refoulant avec peine les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux.

Mais jamais elle ne se laisserait aller à pleurer devant Malefoy. Certainement pas.

.

.

Le trajet jusque chez elle ne l'aida pas à se calmer et à peine arrivée dans son appartement, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière elle et se rua sur son lit pour enfin se mettre à pleurer.

Elle était déçue…pire que ça, elle se sentait réellement trahie par ceux qui se disaient être ses meilleurs amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu tramer tout ça dans son dos sans l'informer et sans même prendre son avis en compte. Comme si elle était incapable de décider toute seule. Comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine qui ne pouvait pas assumer un choix.

La colère continuait de monter en elle quand elle repensait à tout ça. La convocation chez Kingsley et tout ce qui s'était ensuivi.

Le pire restant la nomination de Malefoy pour la « surveiller ». Là encore, elle se sentait trahie. Harry et Ron savaient très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, et même si eux deux étaient devenus amis avec lui, il n'en avait jamais été le cas pour Hermione.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Si ils avaient voulu que la pilule passe mieux pour elle, ils auraient demandé quelqu'un d'autre que cette stupide fouine…

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, et elle enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller pour hurler un bon coup.

.

.

Dans le salon, Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Cette garce avait été odieuse avec lui et il regrettait presque d'avoir accepté. Il était bien sur conscient que cette mission allait être difficile mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'agresse à peine entré dans le bureau de Kingsley. Cette fille était vraiment insupportable. Elle l'énervait déjà.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se promit de se faire payer un verre ou deux par Harry et Ron. Après tout, c'était en premier lieu pour eux qu'il avait accepté cette mission.

Pour être honnête, il leur avait même promit, lorsqu'ils étaient venus le voir et qu'ils l'avaient supplié de le faire, lui assurant qu'ils se sentiraient soulagés si ils savaient que c'était lui qui assurait la protection d'Hermione. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley rassurés de savoir que Drago Malefoy s'occupait de la protection d'Hermione Granger…Poudlard était bien loin.

Néanmoins, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté.

Il l'avait également fait pour prouver à certains de ses collègues qui doutaient encore de ses capacités, qu'il était un bon auror et que son passé ne l'empêchait en rien de faire correctement son travail.

Il resta un petit moment dans le canapé, et ne voyant toujours pas Granger revenir, il décida de faire lui-même le tour de la maison. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il vérifie si celle-ci était bien protégée.

Il se mit debout et commença par faire un essai de transplanage. Il échoua, ce qui était un bon point.

Il observa un instant le grand salon dans lequel il se trouvait, ses yeux s'attardant sur des photos où il retrouva certains visages connus et d'autres non, puis dévia sur l'immense bibliothèque, le canapé couleur prune ou il était assis auparavant, le tapis noir, la table basse sur laquelle étaient posés une tasse de thé à moitié vide et quelques journaux. Il aperçut également plusieurs objets moldus qu'il avait déjà vu chez Potter : une télévision, un lecteur de dvd, une chaine hifi et une console de jeu. La même que Ginny. Une espèce de console de jeux pour les femmes qui leur permettait de faire du sport…enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça du sport. Drago s'était souvent moqué de Ginny en la voyant faire.

Quittant le salon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dont la porte était ouverte. Là encore, Granger était équipée à la moldue. Pas de chaudron, mais un four, un micro-onde et des plaques de cuisson.

Un chat orange, roulé en boule sur la table releva la tête et fixa Drago d'un air curieux et un peu méfiant. C'était le même chat qui se baladait librement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et sur lequel Granger n'avait jamais eu aucune autorité…et apparemment cela était toujours le cas puisqu'il était confortablement installé sur la table.

Il avait une tête écrasée, comme si on l'avait balancé contre un mur et Drago ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un beau chat. Néanmoins, il s'avança et le gratta derrière les oreilles, s'attirant ainsi plusieurs ronronnements appréciateurs. Drago savait que les choses allaient être difficiles avec sa maitresse alors mieux valait-il qu'il ne se fasse pas deux ennemis dans la maison.

Il caressa un petit moment la fourrure orangée de Pattenrond et puis se décida à continuer d'explorer la maison.

.

Il retraversa le salon et s'engagea dans un petit couloir. Il découvrit les toilettes, la salle de bain qui ressemblait étonnement à une salle de bain de femme, avec pleins de produits de beauté, de soin, et de maquillage…il se demandait ce que faisait Granger avec ça. Et puis il découvrit une pièce qui devait servir de bureau. Pas moins de trois bibliothèques étaient adossées aux murs, pleines à craquer de livres, ainsi qu'un bureau chargé de dossiers. Il y avait aussi un canapé avec une bannette de linge posée dessus et Drago aperçut une table à repasser repliée dans un coin. Parfois, il se demandait si Granger était vraiment une sorcière.

En face du bureau, se trouvait une dernière porte qui devait sans aucun doute mener à la chambre de Granger.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il l'entendit. Granger. Qui pleurait. Il soupira. Cette fille l'agaçait vraiment à se mettre dans tout ses états pour rien…

Il retourna dans le salon et effectua d'autres vérifications de sécurité. Il se rendit compte que Granger n'avait pas vraiment protégé sa maison. Certes on ne pouvait pas y transplaner et un charme de surveillance entourait sa maison mais il s'agissait d'un sort basique que l'on pouvait facilement briser. Il faudrait rapidement qu'il discute avec elle pour renforcer la sécurité de sa maison.

Drago regrettait de ne pas avoir le droit de le faire sans demander l'autorisation, parce qu'il était sur que cette simple question allait se transformer en une énorme prise de bec.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il s'installa sur le canapé et attrapa un des journaux qu'il se mit à feuilleter distraitement. En bruit de fond, il entendait toujours les pleurs d'Hermione et il se sentit découragé. Sa mission partait vraiment mal…

.

Il craqua un quart d'heure plus tard. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, murmura un sortilège et laissa le loup argenté s'évader sans bruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheminée de Granger s'éclairait et une jeune femme brune sortit de l'âtre en époussetant ses vêtements. Drago se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur elle.

« Surtout tu ne dis pas que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Écoute. » Répondit Drago.

Ils se turent tout les deux, le silence uniquement brisé par les sanglots d'Hermione qui continuaient de se faire entendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Vous vous êtes déjà disputés ? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien fait. Elle s'est énervée toute seule. Je te le jure Pans'. Harry et Ron ne lui avaient rien dit. »

« Quelle connerie. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas convaincre Ron de… »

« Nous sommes dans une période 'pas ensemble' » répondit Pansy.

« Ah ? Et depuis combien de temps ?»

« Une semaine. »

« Donc dans deux semaines au maximum vous vous remettez ensemble !»

« On verra bien. »

« Je sais très bien que vous vous remettrez ensemble. Ça fait plus d'un an que ça dure non ? »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir au juste ? » Demanda Pansy, changeant ainsi de conversation.

« Parce que si il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour la calmer, ça va être invivable. Elle m'a sauté à la gorge dès que j'ai fait un pas dans le bureau de Kingsley. Et Granger n'est pas mon amie ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Elle est tellement insupportable ! »

« Je vois… » Fit Pansy en se levant.

.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione et frappa doucement à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et de la refermer derrière elle.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, prête à hurler sur Drago et se radoucit en voyant Pansy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais, comment tu vivais tout ça. »

« Parce que tu étais au courant ? » Commença à s'énerver Hermione.

« Ron m'en avait touché deux mots. Mais avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. C'est leur décision à eux…et au chef des aurors. »

« Je les déteste Pansy ! Ils m'ont trahie. Ils m'ont menti. Ils ont tout fait dans mon dos…comme si j'avais besoin de protection. Ils sont devenus totalement paranoïaques ! »

« Il ont fait ça pour toi. Dans ton intérêt. »

« Mon intérêt ? Tu penses qu'ils m'ont collés Malefoy au dos dans mon intérêt ? Ils savent très bien qu'on se déteste. Tu aurais fait ça à ton meilleur ami toi ? »

« Drago est un bon auror ! »

« Ça reste à voir ! Et ce n'est pas le problème. Ce mec est un con. Je te déteste et je vais l'avoir sur le dos tout le temps. Il est chez moi, dans ma maison, dans mon intimité ! Jamais je ne pardonnerais à Harry et Ron ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ils n'ont même pas pensé à moi… »

« Ils ont simplement voulu le meilleur. Même si ils auraient du t'en parler avant. »

« Arrête de les défendre. Je les déteste, je les déteste, je les déteste ! Jamais je n'aurais du leur dire pour les lettres. »

Elle renifla et essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient encore d'un revers de manche.

Pansy ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle comprenait sa rancœur et son énervement mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver la décision de Ron et Harry. Elle avait été la première à s'inquiéter des menaces qu'Hermione recevait. Elle avait côtoyé des mangemorts pendant une partie de sa jeunesse et elle savait bien qu'Hermione était une cible parfaite. Héroïne de guerre, celle que les journaux – se basant sur les dires d'Harry et Ron – avait désignés comme le cerveau qui leur avait permit de survivre à la guerre et de la gagner, la sang-de-bourbe, celle qui avait résisté à la torture et qui avait même réussi à mentir sous les doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Beaucoup se disaient que sans elle, Harry Potter aurait peut-être été tué, que sans elle, le monde sorcier vivrait sous la dictature de Lord Voldemort…et tous les anciens partisans perdus lui vouaient sans aucun doute une haine sans nom.

Et Drago était sans conteste un des meilleurs aurors. Certes, Pansy n'était peut-être pas tellement objective mais elle savait qu'il était excellent et assez mur pour savoir faire ce qu'il fallait pour Hermione tout en mettant leurs histoires d'adolescents de côté. Chose qu'Hermione n'arrivait visiblement pas à faire.

Pansy ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'attirer contre elle et de la serrer dans ses bras pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle lui caressa le dos et lui tendit ensuite un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer les dernières larmes qui s'accrochaient encore à ses cils.

.

« Bon, tu vas me faire un thé ou tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Je n'irais certainement pas faire un thé. Mais je veux bien que tu m'en apportes un. »

« Tu te lèves et tu viens avec moi. » Répliqua Pansy.

« Je ne sortirais pas de ma chambre si c'est pour voir la sale tête de Malefoy ! »

« Oh par Merlin Hermione, c'est ta maison non ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas te cacher ! »

« C'est ma maison en effet. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y soit. »

« Mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas le choix Hermione, alors lèves tes fesses ! »

Quand il vit Pansy revenir dans le salon suivie d'Hermione, Drago préféra se faire oublier. La brunette avait toujours l'air remontée et il estima préférable d'éviter de lui parler pour le moment. Elle ne lui jeta de toute façon pas même un regard.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent dans la cuisine et revinrent quelque minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Pansy en posa une devant Drago qui la remercia d'un regard.

Granger faisait autant attention à lui que si il avait été un meuble et il se demanda si elle comptait se comporter de la sorte jusqu'à la fin de sa mission. Cette fille était vraiment une plaie.

.

Alerté par les bavardages de Pansy et Hermione, Pattenrond sortit de la cuisine et déboula dans le salon en se dandinant. Il passa près de sa maitresse qui le vit avec horreur sauter sur les genoux de Drago et s'y rouler confortablement en boule. Le blond caressa sa fourrure orangée et Hermione crut qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler. De quel droit est-ce qu'il touchait à son chat ? Son Pattenrond !

« Hermione… »Commença Pansy.

Mais la brunette s'était déjà levée d'un bond et en deux enjambées, elle était devant Drago. Elle attrapa son chat, bien décidée à montrer à cette sale fouine qu'il n'avait pas à toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais Pattenrond n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Il sortit les griffes et se mit à siffler sur sa maitresse. Il lui donna un coup de griffe sur la main, la faisant saigner et se précipita à terre, avant de remonter sur les genoux de Drago.

Il regarda Hermione d'un air de défi, alors que le blond n'osait plus le caresser, de peur de déclencher la crise du siècle.

Bouche-bée, Hermione resta plantée devant eux une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Même son chat la trahissait au profit de Malefoy.

Elle sentit la lassitude s'emparer d'elle. Si seulement elle avait pu sauter cette journée, ne jamais aller dans le bureau de Kingsley…

Maintenant elle se retrouvait avec Malefoy sur le dos , elle se sentait seule et elle avait l'impression que personne, pas même son chat, ne se souciait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Dépitée, elle défit les couvertures et se glissa dans son lit, espérant s'endormir le plus rapidement possible et réaliser le lendemain matin que tout cela n'avait en fait été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

.

.

Dans le salon, Drago lisait, Pattenrond toujours installé sur ses genoux. Pansy était partie peu avant sept heures, le laissant seul pour affronter Granger.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas réapparue de toute la soirée. Drago s'était fait à manger et lui avait même préparé une assiette, voulant ainsi lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas passer son temps à se disputer avec elle, mais elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Sa nourriture l'attendait toujours, gardée au chaud par un sortilège.

Une fois son repas terminé, il avait nettoyé et tout rangé, pour que la brunette n'ai rien à lui reprocher, et puis il avait regardé un peu la télévision. Il avait rapidement éteint, ne se faisant toujours pas à cette technologie moldue, il avait préféré sortir un livre qu'il avait à présent bien avancé.

Granger ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie et il devina qu'elle avait du finir par s'endormir.

Il continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à le picoter et il s'allongea alors sur le canapé.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre une couverture et s'en recouvrit, avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un autre petit coup de baguette. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et attendit le sommeil…qui ne vint pas. Son esprit était envahi de questions et d'interrogations sur sa mission, sur son déroulement, sur la manière dont il allait se débrouiller pour ne pas finir par étrangler Granger…

A ce moment là, allongé sur son canapé, il réalisa pleinement qu'il allait devoir la supporter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, la protéger et faire en sorte que les menaces dont elle faisait l'objet ne se réalisent pas.

Mais avant tout, il allait devoir se débrouiller avec elle qui n'acceptait pas qu'il soit là, et cette partie promettait d'être vraiment difficile...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! DRago entre en scène, et Hermione fait une scène xD. Elle est en colère la petite mais il faut la comprendre, elle ne savait rien et tout lui est tombé dessus. Et je vous vois venir à vouloir savoir pourquoi Drago, Harry et Ron sont amis mais pas Hermione et Drago alors qu'elle est amie avec Pansy...vous aurez des complèments d'informations...plus tard xD<p>

En attendant, une review et vous pourrez ou consoler Hermione, ou avoir Drago chez vous vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre pendant une semaine (et vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec lui héhé)

Bisous Bisous


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjouuuuuuuuur. Il fait beauuuuuuu (et demain il va pleuvoir alors qu'on est en w-e -') Sinon comment allez-vous ? MOi je suis en train de regarder un truc HYPER débile à la tv mais je le vis bien xD

Breffons, vous avez été beaucoup à être surprise de la réaction d'Hermione : elle est forte c'est vrai mais mon caractère est un peu comme ça et je sais qu'à sa place j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle a pensé tout ce qu'elle disait, ses mots ont peut-être dépassé sa pensée mais avouez que c'est une grosse claque dans la figure d'apprendre que vos deux meilleurs amis manigancent tout un truc derrière votre dos sans rien vous dire !

Voilà ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**amber1994** : Ne effet ça commence mal pour Hermione, et Drago aussi vu comment il est traité xD Tu as fait un stage de relaxation o_O C'est comment ?

**london123** : Héhéhé, mais oui tu sauras :D Oui le chat, ça a du être dur pour elle !

**DamAdele** : Hello, le métier d'Harry c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Les amitiés, plus tard ;) et le malade...la fic vient de débuter voyons hihi

**Stef** : Bonjouur ! Mouhahahah c'est troooop ça pour Drago He's sexy and he knows it héhé. OUi c'est sur que ça change de la Hermione réfléchie mais il arrivait quand même parfois de péter les plombs xD

Pas de raison précise pour le patronus. Je ne voulais juste pas d'un dragon ni d'un serpent (trop utilisé) mais je ne voulais pas non plus un animal trop...enfin je voulais un truc qui aille bien à Dragounette :D Et Hermione, comme Harry on grandi avec des appareils moldus et donc ça reste ! Bisous Bisouus

**Myriam** : mais de rien :) La relation va évoluer...lentement hihi

**Lily's** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :D En effet tu risques de devoir attendre un moment avant de savoir qui envoie les lettres xD

**Marianne** : mais c'est court une semaine voyons hihi. Je n'ai jamais abandonné mes fics et je ne compte pas commencer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et merci beaucoup !

**Vampnais** : Merciii beaucoup :D

**Loiiiis** : VLS ? Vite la suite ? xD Merci :)

**Virginie** : Merci beaucoup ! Hermione le déteste parce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi xDD J'aime beaucoup le couple Ron/Pansy aussi :D

**Marynes** : WOW quelle review ! Sincèrement j'adooooore :DDD Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir. Harry et Ron ce n'était vraiment pas possible qu'ils soient chargés de sa protections, il ne sont pas neutres et limites ils l'auraient séquestrée xD

POur Harry/Ron/Drago...tu verras bien :D. DRago ne peut pas être parfait, et lui aussi n'aime pas Hermione donc il a le droit d'être exaspéré hihi

Théo et Blaisounette seront présent évidemment, Serpy power xD

J'aime beaucoup Pansy et le coupe Pansy/Ron aussi donc je me suis dit que j'allais me faire plaisir. Drago arrive chez toi :D Encore merciiiiii. Bisous

.

.

**Et un grand merci à Lucie :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II : Cohabitation<br>**

.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Dans un premier temps, elle se demanda ce qui avait pu la contrarier pour qu'elle se réveille dans un tel état, et puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Harry, Ron, Kingsley et surtout, Malefoy. Ce dernier qui avait probablement passé la nuit ici puisqu'il devait rester tout le temps avec elle, comme si elle était un bébé qu'on doit surveiller.

La nausée s'empara d'elle quand elle pensa au fait que Malefoy avait dormi chez elle. Elle se sentait épuisée alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller et elle décida de ne pas aller travailler. Elle voulait rester toute la journée à se morfondre au fond de son lit.

Néanmoins, sentant certains besoins physiologiques se manifester, elle fut forcée de se lever pour aller soulager sa vessie et décida ensuite d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

En traversant le salon, elle aperçut Malefoy, allongé sur son canapé et la vision lui fit grincer des dents. Il allait répandre ses sales cheveux blonds partout, ainsi que son odeur de petit sang-pur repenti merdique. Le pire dans tout ça restait de voir son chat adoré pelotonné contre le blond. Ça décidément, elle ne supportait pas !

Cependant, une sorte de plaisir sadique s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle vit que l'oreiller de Malefoy avait glissé et que sa tête pendait à moitié dans le vide. Il allait assurément se réveiller avec un torticolis pas possible. Bien fait pour lui !

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et s'appliqua à sortir ce qu'il lui fallait pour son petit déjeuner en faisant le maximum de bruit possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir mais la perspective de lui assurer un mauvais réveil était plus forte que cela et elle s'amusa à claquer les portes des placards et à poser brutalement la bouteille de lait sur la table.

.

Pattenrond déboula dans la cuisine à cet instant même et se mit à tourner autour de la bouteille de lait en ronronnant.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par la peau du cou, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Méchant Pattenrond ! Tu mériterais que je ne te donne même pas à manger, tu le sais ça. Méchant chat ! C'est moi ta maitresse, c'est bien clair ! Hermione : gentille maitresse. Malefoy : méchant intrus. Hermione : gentille qui aime son Pattenrond. Malefoy : méchant monsieur qui n'aime pas les chats. Tu as bien compris Pattenrond ? »

Le chat lui lécha le nez et Hermione pris ça pour un oui. Elle ouvrit alors la bouteille de lait et en versa un bon quart dans la gamelle de Pattenrond qui se jeta dessus comme un affamé.

« Le chantage à la nourriture c'est mal Granger ! »

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond. Malefoy était là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et si elle se fiait à son expression, il était là depuis un moment et l'avait entendue parler à son chat. Quelle enflure !

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis Malefoy. Alors si tu pouvais te la fermer, ce serait parfait. »

« Je pensais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, puisque visiblement, tu en es réduite à parler avec ton chat. »

« Oh…espèce de…de…CONNARD ! Dégage. Dégage de ma cuisine. » Explosa-t-elle.

Voyant son visage rouge de fureur, Drago décida de remettre son propre petit-déjeuner à plus tard, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une dernière pique, avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Au fait Granger…sexy le pyjama. »

Il esquiva de justesse le kiwi qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure et s'autorisa un petit ricanement une fois que la porte de la cuisine fut violemment claquée.

.

De son côté, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son pyjama informe, maculé de chocolat. Elle avait renversé son bol un jour et les traces n'avaient jamais voulu partir. Son pyjama n'avait plus d'allure. Il était trouvé à plusieurs endroits, le pantalon était trop long et les manches du haut trop courtes mais c'était son pyjama préféré et la fouine pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de prêter attention au venin qui sortait de sa bouche.

Mais franchement, de quel droit se permettait-il de la critiquer dans sa propre maison.

« Je le déteste, je te déteste, je le déteste ! » Répéta-t-elle tout en massacrant son beurre à coups de couteaux. « Je. Le. Déteste. »

Elle déjeuna rapidement, constatant avec satisfaction qu'elle venait de terminer la bouteille de jus de citrouille et qu'il n'y en avait plus en réserve. Malefoy n'aurait qu'à boire de l'eau, pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire.

D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya la table et envoya sa vaisselle se laver toute seule dans l'évier, puis elle quitta la cuisine, traversant le salon sans prêter attention à Malefoy et retourna dans sa chambre où elle se glissa sous les draps avec un gros livre. Elle se cala confortablement sur ses oreillers et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée, sans aucun scrupules. Oui, elle devait aller travailler mais non, elle n'était pas en état d'y aller… peut-être que si elle restait dans son lit toute la journée, elle finirait par réaliser qu'elle avait halluciné. Elle irait voir Harry et Ron pour leur raconter et ils riraient en lui disant que jamais ils ne pourraient lui faire une chose pareille.

Le bruit de la douche la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler et puisqu'elle était dans son lit, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Malefoy était en train de se laver dans SA salle de bain, il utilisait SA douche… il allait répandre ses microbes de bourgeois sang-pur partout. Boucher son lavabo avec ses cheveux décolorés immondes. Il était surement en train d'utiliser SON savon et SES serviettes. Par Merlin…elle a allait devoir tout jeter.

Elle se mit à geindre dans son lit, et son cerveau fonctionnant tout seul, elle finit par réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy emmener d'affaires à lui. Pourtant, s'il devait rester tout le temps avec elle, il en avait forcément apporté avec lui. Il ne comptait tout de même pas garder les mêmes vêtements, si ? Non…on parlait tout de même de Malefoy.

Sa curiosité piquée, Hermione se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle vérifia que Drago était bien enfermé dans la salle de bain et elle courut jusqu'à son salon.

Malefoy avait bien emporté des affaires. Une valise ouverte et remplie de vêtements trônait au pied du canapé. Canapé sur lequel trônait Pattenrond, affalé comme un pacha.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur.

« Fais attention Pattenrond ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

.

OoO

.

En début d'après-midi, après avoir lu une bonne moitié de son livre, Hermione décréta qu'elle en avait assez de rester au lit et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être oisive. Elle avait envie de sortir prendre l'air, mais cela signifiait avoir Malefoy qui allait lui coller aux basques et la simple pensée d'une hypothétique promenade lui donnait mal au crâne.

Mais Hermione Granger restant Hermione Granger, elle ne tarda pas à trouver une solution qui lui permettrait en plus de faire considérablement chier la fouine décolorée. Restait maintenant un autre problème : comment prévenir Luna ? La jeune femme n'avait pas de téléphone portable et utiliser la cheminette voudrait dire que Malefoy allait tout entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer un hibou parce qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait à revenir.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution. Il fallait qu'elle y aille directement et qu'elle fasse comme si leur après-midi avait été prévue depuis longtemps. Luna était tête en l'air et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle « oublierait » quelque chose.

Ravie de son plan, elle alla chercher quelques vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain.

.

La pensée que Malefoy avait, à peine trois heures plus tôt, pris une douche dans cette même salle de bain lui donna envie de vomir et elle lança un sort désinfectant sur la baignoire, la cabine de douche, le lavabo et le sol. Elle savait bien qu'elle était de mauvaise foi et que si un homme sur cette terre devait être à cheval sur l'hygiène, c'était bien lui, mais elle refoula cette pensée. Elle avait envie de haïr Malefoy, de lui reprocher des tas de choses, y compris de répandre sa blondeur et ses sales germes de bourgeois dans sa salle de bain.

En l'observant attentivement, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage. Il n'avait pas laissé trainer de serviette humide, de mousse à raser, de dentifrice ou autre produits de toilettes. Il avait du tout reprendre et les ranger dans sa valise. Tant mieux. Il était hors de question qu'il pense pouvoir prendre ses aises chez elle.

Elle grimpa dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude la détendre et relaxer ses muscles. Elle était sur les nerfs depuis la veille et elle avait le sentiment que cet état n'était pas prêt de cesser. Elle se lava énergiquement le corps et les cheveux, se rinça et sortit de la douche dégoulinante d'eau. Elle se sécha rapidement, se coiffa, s'habilla et alla prendre son sac à main.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le salon, et, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en direction du blond, elle prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et prononça l'adresse désirée.

Elle arriva rapidement dans le salon de Luna et épousseta sa veste, alors que Malefoy-La-Glue sortait à son tour de l'âtre.

Luna était en train de coudre et leur jeta un coup d'œil distrait, comme si leur présence à tous les deux, en même temps, était parfaitement normale.

« Je vais faire un cake aux racines de mandragore. » Dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse « Tu voudras gouter Hermione ? Et toi Drago ? »

« Luna…ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ? » S'étonna Hermione, tout en se détestant de mentir de la sorte à son amie.

« Oublié ? »

« Le shopping. Toutes les deux. »

« Oh…ah oui. Peut-être. On y va alors ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Et… » Hésita Luna en jetant un coup d'œil vers Drago.

« Ne t'occupes pas du parasite. C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de te raconter maintenant, sous peine de gâcher notre séance shopping. »

.

.

Alors qu'elles déambulaient dans un complexe commercial Londonien bondé, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un espèce de plaisir sadique en voyant Malefoy marcher quelques mètres derrière elle, l'air profondément agacé par la foule moldue qui se pressait contre lui, la chaleur, et le bruit environnant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui ravissait Hermione en temps normal mais la tête de Malefoy n'avait pas de prix. C'était vraiment bien fait pour lui. Ce petit con.

Luna et elle entrèrent dans un énième magasin et Malefoy fut obligé de les suivre. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Deux heures qu'ils piétinaient dans cet enfer. Il ne pensait pas que les virées shopping étaient du genre de Granger mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle en faisait exprès, il suffisait de voir les coups d'oeils triomphants qu'elle lui jetait de temps à autre et ses ricanements satisfaits lorsqu'elle le voyait soupirer. Un peu plus et elle allait lui demander de porter ses sacs comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire larbin. Cette petite conne. La prochaine fois il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de promettre quoi que ce soit à Harry Potter.

Luna s'était immédiatement dirigée vers le rayon des vêtements colorés et elle hésitait présentement entre deux tee-shirts. L'un était jaune vif et l'autre d'un orange presque fluo. Elle adorait le jaune mais elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas jurer avec ses cheveux. A vrai dire, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle s'en ficherait royalement mais elle avait peur que Théodore Nott ne trouve pas ça joli. Et s'il y avait bien une personne pour qui elle voulait paraitre jolie, c'était bien Théodore Nott. Elle tourna la tête et observa pendant un instant Drago Malefoy, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil et qui fixait le sol sans prêter attention à la vendeuse qui lui tournait autour tel un vautour à l'affût d'une proie. Drago Malefoy était ami avec Théodore, peut-être qu'il saurait lui dire s'il préférait le jaune ou le orange. A moins qu'il s'agisse du vert pomme ou du bleu ciel. Elle savait qu'il devait aimer les couleurs ou tout du moins en avoir besoin. Il portait tout le temps des couleurs sombres et arborait sans cesse un air sérieux. Mais Luna savait bien que tout le monde méritait un peu de couleur dans la vie, et elle comptait bien réussir à en mettre dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas les deux ? » Fit soudain la voix d'Hermione, juste à côté d'elle.

« … »

« Regardes. » Continua-t-elle en lui montrant une affiche, juste devant son nez « Un acheté, le deuxième gratuit. Tu es tellement tête en l'air parfois. » Rit-elle.

La blonde se mit à rire elle aussi et emporta les deux tee-shirts à la caisse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à porter les deux et de voir lequel plairait le plus à Théodore.

.

Le shopping continua pendant toute l'après-midi. Toutes sortes de magasins y passèrent. Vêtement, lingerie, décoration, livres, musique. Drago fulminait et maudissait la brunette de toutes ses forces, et encore plus lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle semblait se délecter de son énervement.

Finalement, en sortant qu'un quatrième magasin de chaussures, Hermione entraina son amie vers un endroit où elles pourraient s'asseoir.

Là encore, elle avait joué stratégique. En bon bourgeois anglais, elle pouvait être sûre que Malefoy ne jurait que par le thé, le bourbon et autres boissons sorcières. Le Starbucks serait donc un endroit parfaitement approprié pour sa misérable petite personne.

Il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il fut forcé de suivre les deux filles dans le « café » bondé et regarda d'un air dégouté les boissons qui étaient proposées. Il avait déjà entendu Ginny et Ron parler avec enthousiasme du Starbucks mais Pansy ne partageait pas l'avis de son petit-ami par intermittence et après avoir pénétré dans cet endroit, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

Par Salazar, qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte de rentrer, même pour retrouver le canapé de Granger. Il en avait marre des moldus qui parlaient fort, du bruit, il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait poisseux et il avait envie de prendre une douche et de caresser la boule de poil orange de Granger. Signe qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de caresser la boule de poil orange de Granger !

Il resta à ruminer, seul à une table, alors que Granger et Loufoca bavardaient et riaient gaiement. Est-ce qu'elles n'étaient pas fatiguées ? Ce n'était quand même pas possible ne de pas avoir envie de rentrer chez soi après avoir parcouru les boutiques en long en large et en travers ? Potter allait l'entendre la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Peut-être même qu'il lui enverrait une beuglante tiens !

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla vraiment interminable, il vit enfin les deux jeunes femmes se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de les suivre, comme un bon toutou.

.

.

Rentrée chez elle, Hermione alla déposer ses sacs dans sa chambre et retourna dans la cuisine se préparer un bol de soupe. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : se mettre au lit. Elle n'aurait pas non plus été contre un petit massage mais comme elle n'avait personne pour le lui faire, elle se contenta de verser le contenu de la brique de soupe dans un bol et de la mettre à bonne température à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas la patience de le mettre ne serait-ce qu'une minute au micro-onde. Encore une fois, elle ne comptait pas se soucier de Malefoy et s'il voulait se mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac, il pouvait tout aussi bien se débrouiller. Et la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Kingsley, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander comment Malefoy comptait l'indemniser. Parce que mine de rien, elle le nourrissait.

Elle traversa à nouveau le salon, grimaçant en voyant Pattenrond roulé en boule non loin de Malefoy et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Malefoy l'interpella.

« Au fait Granger. »

« Quoi Malefoy ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« C'est étrange venant de ta part de programmer une séance de shopping un jour où tu es censée travailler, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle ne trouvait rien à dire pour nier son affirmation, qui était par ailleurs totalement véridique. Quel petit…con ! Elle rougit, et tourna les talons avant de perdre toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour faire bonne mesure. De toute façon, elle avait quand même gagné. Il avait beau l'avoir percée à jour, c'était quand même lui qui s'était retrouvé à la suivre en plein centre commercial. Et toc.

Elle posa son bol de soupe sur sa table de chevet, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps en soupirant de satisfaction. En plus, demain, c'était le week-end et elle allait pouvoir réfléchir à pleins d'activités qui pourraient faire chier Malefoy. Vraiment, c'était aussi réjouissant que la situation pouvait l'être, en sachant qu'elle avait un intrus chez elle.

.

OoO

.

Les sons désagréables de coups répétitifs sur la fenêtre réveillèrent Hermione le lendemain en fin de matinée. Elle ouvrit un œil et avisa la chouette qui tapait avec insistance sur la vitre.

La brunette attrapa alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège en direction de la fenêtre qui s'entrebâilla suffisamment pour laisser entrer Hedwige. Elle ne savait pas ce que Harry lui voulait mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne comptait pas lui répondre. Elle lui en voulait trop pour ça.

Elle détacha le petit mot de la patte de la chouette, le posa sur sa table de chevet et fit signe à Hedwige de ne pas attendre de réponse. Ses yeux ambrés semblèrent un peu étonnés mais elle reprit son envol assez rapidement.

Hermione referma la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et déplia le mot d'Harry. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait, si tout se passait bien avec Malefoy et s'ils pouvaient se voir. Quel hypocrite. Comment est-ce qu'elle était censée bien aller ?Il lui collait Malefoy sur le dos et ensuite, il voulait savoir comment elle allait ? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le deviner tout seul…

Rageuse, elle forma une boule avec le parchemin et le balança à travers la pièce.

Tendant l'oreille, elle crut percevoir les bruits de Malefoy qui s'agitaient dans la cuisine et elle soupira. Elle était condamnée à réaliser chaque matin que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien la réalité.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Pattenrond releva la tête de son bol de lait, la regarda une secondes ou deux et se remit à laper son lait. Lait qui lui avait été assurément servi par Malefoy. Quel…quel salaud.

« Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans le bol de mon chat ? » Grinça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Du lait Granger, il me semble que ça se voit. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Du lait. »

« Menteur ! Tu veux l'empoisonner. Ou l'ensorceler pour qu'il ne m'aime plus. Avoue ! »

« Tu es complètement névrosée Granger. »

« Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu j'espère. »

« Tu as très bien entendu. Tu es une névrosée hystérique. »

« Moi ? Une névrosée hystérique ? Non mais tu t'es regardé toi ? Tu n'es qu'un…qu'un…qu'un sale petit con voleur de chat ! Je te déteste. Tu t'immisces dans ma vie. Tu…tu t'incrustes chez moi, tu me voles ma vie privée. Je te déteste Malefoy. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de vivre chez toi ? Mais je te signale que je fais mon travail moi. Et que malgré l'envie persistante que j'ai de t'étrangler ou de te regarder te noyer dans ton bol de thé, je suis quand même là pour te protéger Granger, et ça, tu as l'air de l'oublier bien facilement. »

La jeune femme émit un bruit de profond dédain et le toisa comme s'il n'avait été que de la saleté sur ses chaussures neuves.

« Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? Laisses-moi rire Malefoy. Je n'ai pas reçu une seule lettre depuis que tu es arrivé. Est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de me sauter dessus et de me tuer lorsque je suis sortie hier ? Non. Alors je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu me protèges. De rien de tout. Tu me pourris la vie. Voilà la seule chose que tu fais. L'imbécile qui m'envoyait des lettres a dû se lasser. Ou alors il t'a vu et il a compris que sa petite blague avait pris des proportions qui le dépassaient et maintenant cette histoire devrait être finie. Mais évidemment, il faut encore que je t'ai toi, sur le dos !»

Drago secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle, qui était quand même connue pour être brillante, puisse être si crédule. Comment pouvait-elle croire que la seule absence de lettre signifiait qu'elle était hors de danger ? De plus, Potter lui avait bien signifié qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de lettres chez elle mais seulement au travail, hors, elle n'était pas allé travailler depuis qu'il était là. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre lundi et il verrait bien…

.

Granger était retournée dans sa chambre et il l'entendait marmonner des insultes et des malédictions contre lui. Décidément, Granger était la caricature de la femme qui a vieilli avant l'heure. Elle avait des plantes vertes, un chat qu'elle prenait presque pour son enfant, et elle parlait toute seule. Dans deux ans, on pouvait la mettre à l'asile.

Son regard tomba sur Pattenrond qui finissait son lait et il ne put retenir un ricanement. Elle avait beau le menacer comme elle le souhaitait, il avait la côte auprès de la boule de poil orange et il adorait ça parce que cela mettait Granger dans tout ses états. Bien fait pour elle.

Le blond soupira. Il avait envie de voir du monde. Du monde autre que Lovegood et ses goûts vestimentaires étranges. Honnêtement. Qui portait des vêtements jaunes et oranges par Merlin ?

S'il rappelait Pansy, la Granger risquait de trouver ça vraiment bizarre qu'elle vienne spontanément presque deux fois de suite, sans prévenir. Peut-être pourrait-il appeler Blaise ? Non, mauvaise idée, Blaise prenait toujours son parti et Granger risquait de faire un scandale. Mais par Merlin il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas pu lui parler de la sécurité de sa maison et il n'avait pas encore pu voir les lettres puisqu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'avoir une conversation sans qu'elle finisse par lui hurler dessus et qu'il ai intérieurement envie de l'étriper. Elle était tellement irritante, chiante et emmerdante.

Un coup à la porte le stoppa dans ses réflexions et il failli sauter au cou d'Harry qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison.

« Hermione va bien ? » Demanda-il immédiatement.

« Elle et ses cordes vocales se portent très bien oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je lui ai envoyé un hibou ce matin. Elle n'a pas répondu. Elle répond toujours quand je lui envoie quelque chose. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que « toujours » s'est arrêté le jour où tu as demandé à Kinsgley que ce soit moi qui me charge de sa protection. »

« Oh… » Fit Harry en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Tu crois qu'elle m'en veux toujours ? »

Le blond ricana.

« Tu vis au pays des licornes ou quoi ? Tu devrais venir prendre des cours avec Daphné. Quand elle est énervée. Je veux dire, vraiment énervée, elle peut faire la tête pendant des semaines. Il n'y a qu'avec Blaise que ça ne marche pas parce qu'ils se réconcilient sur l'oreiller. Le salaud. Mais tout ça pour dire que Granger, elle a l'air d'être énervée dans ce genre là. Et elle est sacrément gonflante quand elle s'y met. Encore pire qu'à Poudlard. »

« Ah… »

« Enfin je dis ça, peut-être que je me trompe. »

« Ton regard me dit que tu ne penses pas te tromper du tout. » Ronchonna Harry.

« Quel plaisir ça va être de l'entendre hurler sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Va en enfer Malefoy. » Râla Harry avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de rire. Cela dura à peine dix secondes. Granger hurla qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir et qu'il devait dégager immédiatement de sa maison, et puis elle lui claqua visiblement la porte de sa chambre au nez…s'il en jugeait par le bruit.

Effectivement, Harry revint dans le salon trois secondes après et Drago rectifia sa pensée : en fait, en voyant la tête d'Harry, il avait visiblement de quoi rire. Il avait l'air tellement penaud qu'il ressemblait à Neville Londubat quand il était incapable de réaliser une métamorphose correcte et que McGonnagall le regardait avec cet air de pitié qui signifiait qu'elle ne plaçait plus aucun espoir en lui.

« Elle m'en veut à mort. » Dit-il en regardant Drago.

« Je n'aurais pas deviné tout seul. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Malefoy, elle est vraiment en colère. »

« Je te rappelles que je suis enfermé avec elle, alors je sais ça. »

« Comment ça se passe…non attends… »

Il attrapa Drago part le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la maison. Il referma la porte en la claquant légèrement, pour qu'Hermione entende bien qu'il était parti, et puis il se retourna vers le blond.

« Donc… »

« C'est assez compliqué pour l'instant. Elle ne me parle pas. Soit elle fait comme si je n'existais pas, soit elle me hurle dessus. Je n'ai donc pas pu lui parler de la sécurité de sa maison. Elle n'est pas assez protégée et je suis certaine qu'elle sait pertinemment que je n'ai pas le droit de lancer les sortilèges de protection supplémentaire sans avoir obtenu son autorisation. Ce n'est pas que ça m'embêterait que Kinsgley me décharge de la mission… »

« …Mais tu sais très bien que je te tuerais. »

« C'est ça, même si je n'ai aucunement peur de toi Potter. Bref. Donc pas pu discuter de ça, ni discuter des menaces. Elle ne m'a évidemment pas montré les lettres. En résumé, pour être honnête, je me contente d'être une sorte de garde du corps. Ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi Potter… »

« Attend au moins d'aller à son cabinet. Toutes les lettres qu'elle a reçue ont été envoyées là-bas. »

« Oui, mais la ou les personnes qui font ça savent où elle habite puisqu'il y a eu ce mot écrit sur sa vitre. Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas ici…pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer de menaces chez elle s'ils savent où elle habite. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry, pensif.

« En tout cas elle ne prend vraiment pas la chose au sérieux. »

« Je sais bien. » Soupira Harry « Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle m'en veut autant… »

« Ouais, mais elle a plutôt intérêt à se calmer avec moi, et rapidement. Ma patience à des limites, surtout avec des gens comme elle. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et la pire entre elle et moi, c'est bien elle. »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre un quelconque parti ! » S'exclama Harry en levant les bras en l'air.

« C'est ça…du vent Potter, retournes auprès de ta rouquine. »

« Je lui passerais le bonjour de ta part. »

« Ouais, ouais… »

.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas dans la maison que Granger déboulait à nouveau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle fixa méchamment le blond.

« De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Avec Potter ! De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde. Et ça ne te va pas du tout de l'appeler Potter. »

« Et moi je crois que ça me regarde puisque vous avez de toute évidence parlé de moi. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué Granger, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Harry est mon ami et je peux parler avec lui de choses qui soient autre que ma mission. Tu n'es pas le centre de mes préoccupations même si ma mission te concerne. Harry et moi ne parlons pas uniquement de travail. »

Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se planter devant elle et lui renvoyer dans la figure qu'Harry était son ami. Elle le détestait. Elle ne le supportait vraiment plus, à un tel point qu'elle sentait des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux.

Bien décidée à ne pas les laisser couler devant lui, et se sentant presque étouffée, elle tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la maison, après avoir attrapé une veste.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui, qui empiétait sur sa vie, qui lui volait sa liberté. Elle avança à grands pas et expira doucement pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas supporté que Malefoy mentionne son amitié avec Harry. Elle se sentait dépossédée et elle avait l'impression qu'Harry l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'elle. Sinon, jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée avec la fouine sur le dos.

Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que le blond la suivait, quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait jamais être seule…

Elle continua de marcher, puis, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle finit par s'arrêter dans une boulangerie française ou elle s'acheta un croissant, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Elle avait réellement hâte que la fin du week-end arrive vite. Elle voulait retourner travailler. Ainsi, elle serait occupée et pourrait peut-être oublier quelque peu le blond qui lui pourrissait la vie…

* * *

><p>Voilàààà pour le deuxième chapitre. Alors que vous explique. Il s'est passé un truc pendant que je l'écrivait celui-ci. C'est à dire que Luna à genre, pris possession de mon corps et de mes mains, et que je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais écrit sur elle une fois fait. J'ai rien contrôlé moi, elle est arrivée, elle a dit "bon ben moi, je suis intéressée par Théo" et euké quoi xD Enfin bref, c'était pas du tout prévu et pourtant vous verrez par la suite que plusieurs passages lui seront consacrés.<p>

On ne sait toujours pas quel métier fait Hermione, je le sais mais je vous promet que c'est pour le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Drago est toujours vivant c'est un bon point xDD

Enfin, une review et vous aurez le droit à une séance shopping avec Drago, Hermione ou Luna ^^

Bisous Bisous !


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour ! Comment allez vouuus ? Moi je suis contente, il fait beau...et surtout...MERCREDI J'AI ETE VOIR HUNGER GAMES ! Ralalala, j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps (aha, comment je mens en plus, j'attend ça depuis 1mois 1/2 environ, depuis que je me suis enfilée les trois livres en un temps record ! Et j'ai tellement, mais tellement aimé ce putain de film. J'en avais presque des frissons xD

Je veux le revoir. En plus la fin...*_* j'aime tellement les films qui se terminent sur les méchants (genre la fin de HP7.1 qui se termine sur Voldy j'adore ! ) et là, avec le président Snow...raaaaaaaaaaaah j'ai trop AIME !

Breffons

*Ne lisez pas le passage qui suit, j'ai encore pété un plomb (ou pas)*

Et vous savez quoi, mes petites lectrices adorées (et lecteurs, si il y en a), JE VOUS AIME. Tous...tous sauf UNE. AHAHAH, oui, tu peux te sentir visée, toi-là, devant ton ordi parce que tu sais que je parle de toi. Hein, hein, Damoiselle **Shlikah Sparriah **(oui, il faut l'appeller Damoiselle parce qu'elle vit au moyen âge, dans une demeure paysanne ou on parle un mélange de latin et d'ancien française. Elle porte des haillons de gueuse et elle doit faire la récolte toutes les jours de beaux temps pour donner au roi...et qu'en plus...soyons honnêtes, son pseudo est juste inprononçable AH !). Enfin, bref... **Shlikah** elle est méchante avec moi et vous pouvez vous estimer heureuses que je vous aime toutes (sauf elle), parce que j'étais bien tentée de ne pas poster le chapitre pour la punir.

En plus...*retient ses larmes*...je ne comprend pas pourquoiiiiiiiii tu fais ça, je pensais que tout allait bien entre nous *musique de petits violons*, je croyais qu'on était dans notre bulle de bonheur et tout. Ce que tu m'a dit le 14 (copier coller ON "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime." Mar 14th, 10:29am) eh bien...je me rend compte que ce n'était que du vent. TU M'A BRISE LE COEUR !

Détestez-là si vous m'aimez (oui, je fais du chantage mais elle aussi).

En tout cas si tu veux que je te pardonne et que tout redevienne comme avant je veux :

- Que tu me fasses des excuses publiques.

-Que tu me donne l'intégralité des récoltes même si tu dois te faire fouetter par le roi

-Que tu me couses une robe à la main.

-Que tu me laisses faire la bêta.

-Que tu me livres un Drago en toge Romaine et couronne de laurier façon César mais en mille fois mieux.

-Que tu dises à tout le monde que je suis la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus intelligente.

-Que tu me décroche la lune et quelques étoiles et que tu les transformes en mobile pour mettre au dessus de mon lit

:DDD je suis tellement modeste

*Vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture.

Je suis bavarde, je parle, je parle, je parle (enfin, j'écris, j'écris), mais voilà...je m'arrête et vous laisse avec le chapitre :DD

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire provient de mon imagination. Le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**London123** : Dans quelques minutes tu sauras quel est le métier d'Hermione :D J'aime bien quand il y a un peu de changement hihi. Bisous

**Tara** : Tout le monde aime Drago xDD

**DamAdele** : Héhéhé, avec Pattenrond je me suis éclatée, je l'avoue ! Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé le passage avec Luna ! *_* je l'aime tellement ma Luna :D

**Amber1994** : Owi, je veux les leçons hihi, ça m'intéresse :D. Contente que tu compatisses avec Hermione. Je lui transmets tes encouragements :DD

**Stef** : Hello, il ne prend rien du tout à Luna voyons, disons qu'elle à juste un petit (gros) coup de coeur :D Hermione en est restée au stade de Poudlard avec Drago...

**Myriam** : Mais de rien :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Looklook** : Merciiiiii ! Voici le chapitre suivant !

**Stellix** : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Et PATTENROND POWER !

**Morgane** : Hello, je suis contente que tu aimes. Drago a toutes les qualités :D Donc évidement il est patient héhé. Bisous Bisous

**Marie** : Merci pour la review ! Voici la suite.

**Marynes** : Coucou ! Elle est encore très longue cette review :D Je ne vais pas te crier dessus :O N'importe quoi ! Hermione a toujours eu un côté chiant en elle...et quand elle l'exploite à fond elle devient pénible xD

Je ne dis plus rien pour le nombre de chapitres...sous l'apparence au début de début j'avais dit 10...et vu comme je me suis plantée, je ne prévoit plus rien lol

Moi aussi j'aime Luna *_* J'aime tellement écrire ses passages ! Harry je pense que vous allez avoir pitié de lui a plusieurs reprises, j'ai tout fait pour héhé.

Bon dessin ! Bisous

.

**Et encore un énorme merci à Lucie !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapire III : Working Issues<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Soulagement. C'est l'émotion qui prédominait chez Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce lundi matin. Enfin, le week-end était derrière elle et elle allait pouvoir retourner au travail et penser à autre chose qu'à la présence de Malefoy chez elle, qui l'emmerdait au plus haut point.

De plus, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour prendre des jours de congés en plus. Son travail lui avait manqué.

Esquissant un petit sourire, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche, puis sortit de la cabine, se sécha et se coiffa, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Elle se prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner pendant que Malefoy prenait à son tour la salle de bain. Il semblait avoir compris que moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait.

Elle savoura son thé, et puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, fronçant le nez en sentant l'odeur du parfum de Malefoy, et se brossa les dents.

Puis elle alla dans sa chambre et enleva son peignoir pour s'habiller. Elle enfila ses chaussures, attrapa quelques dossiers qu'elle fourra dans son sac et puis elle sortit de la chambre. Elle saisit sa veste, donna quelques caresses à Pattenrond et quitta enfin la maison, Malefoy sur les talons. Elle éprouva alors sa première satisfaction de la journée en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son petit-déjeuner. Bien fait pour lui.

.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure, le blond toujours quelques mètres derrière elle, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le quartier sorcier de Londres, non loin du Chemin de Traverse.

Le bureau d'Hermione se trouvait dans un petit immeuble gris dans lequel elle entra, se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour Mary. »

« Hermione ! Je suis contente de te revoir. T'es-tu bien reposée ? »

« On va dire ça oui. J'ai du courrier ? »

« Tiens. » Fit la secrétaire en lui tendant une pile de lettres et parchemins. « J'ai décalé tous tes rendez-vous qui ont dû être annulés avec ton absence et j'ai tout mis à jour dans ton calendrier. »

« Super Mary. »

Mais la secrétaire ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait finit par apercevoir Drago, qui se tenait un peu en retrait et une flamme s'était allumée dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise et qu'elle bombait le torse, mettant sa poitrine en avant. Elle fit un immense sourire à Drago, qui répondit par un autre sourire charmeur.

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle trouvait à cette stupide fouine ? Levant les yeux au ciel, elle quitta l'accueil et s'en alla vers les ascenseurs, avec Malefoy qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cabine et ils montèrent au deuxième étage.

Quand ils en sortirent, Drago scanna rapidement la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était une pièce assez spacieuse dans laquelle plusieurs chaises étaient disposées. Deux portes leurs faisait face, l'une avec une plaque portant le nom de Laura Morris, l'autre avec une plaque portant le nom d'Hermione Granger.

La brunette s'avança vers la porte de son bureau et introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce et Drago voulut en faire de même mais la jeune femme se plaça devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« Tu ne rentres pas dans mon bureau Malefoy. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. Je dois rester avec toi. »

« Tu resteras dans la salle d'attente. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote. Je dois rester avec toi. »

« Non. »

« Si, c'est mon travail ! »

« Ton travail ? Ton travail ? Et moi, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est mon travail ? Je suis psychomage Malefoy ! » Explosa-t-elle «Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Des gens viennent ici pour me parler et ils me confient des choses qui sont strictement personnelles et privées. Je suis soumise au secret professionnel et tu ne peux pas rester là à écouter tout ce que les gens ont à me raconter. Tu me pourris déjà la vie en entrant dans mon intimité. Il est hors de question que je te laisse entrer dans l'intimité de mes patients. Si tu crois que c'est facile de venir voir un psychomage tu te trompes. Beaucoup on eu vraiment de mal à se décider à venir pousser la porte de mon cabinet et il est hors de question qu'ils perdent toute confiance en eux et en moi juste parce qu'une sale fouine dans ton genre sera venu se planter dans un coin de la pièce pour les observer et les écouter. Tu dégages de là Malefoy. »

« C'est bon ? Tu as terminé ton petit laïus. Je te rappelle que mon travail à moi c'est de te protéger. Et je ne vais certainement pas pouvoir le faire si je reste dans la salle d'attente comme le premier abruti venu. »

« Me protéger ? mais tu ne me protèges de rien du tout. Tu m'emmerdes plus qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que la personne qui m'envoie des lettres va débarquer ici un beau matin. »

« Parfaitement ! La personne qui te menace fait peut-être partie de tes patients ! »

« C'est ridicule ! » Fit-elle avec dédain « Venir voir un psychomage est une épreuve difficile. Les gens qui viennent ont des véritables difficultés. »

Drago soupira. Ce qu'elle était crédule. Il avait vu l'air choqué sur son visage, comme si elle ne pouvait pas envisager une seconde que ses précieux patients puissent se jouer d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer si obtuse parfois. Et elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Bon, tu me laisses passer maintenant Granger. »

« Non. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'assister à mes rendez-vous. »

« Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit ! »

Excédé, il farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à Hermione. La jeune femme le parcourut des yeux et elle sentit la rage monter en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'agissait de son ordre de mission, qui stipulait qu'il devait l'accompagner, y compris chez elle et au travail où il devait rester impérativement dans la même pièce qu'elle pour observer les personnes qu'elle recevait. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire ça ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle se sentait parcourue de pulsion meurtrière et sans prendre le temps de se calmer elle transplana.

.

Elle réapparut dans l'aire de transplanage du Ministère, Malefoy apparaissant à peine deux secondes après elle. Il faudrait qu'elle se penche sur la magie qui les liait pour savoir comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir où elle allait même quand elle transplanait, mais pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose en tête. Elle avança d'un pas vif vers les ascenseurs, la colère marquant ses traits de manière visible.

Elle s'engouffra dans la première cabine qui s'ouvrit devant elle et tapa du pied alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, Hermione en sortit et avança droit devant elle, sans se soucier des gens qui l'interpellaient ou qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle allait tuer quelqu'un et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Trois couloirs plus tard, la porte qu'elle cherchait fut enfin en vue et elle s'avança sans prêter attention à la secrétaire qui lui disait que le Chef des Aurors était occupé.

Elle ouvrit la porte si violemment qu'elle alla claquer dans un fracas assourdissant contre le mur. Alarmé, Kinsgley releva vivement la tête, mais il se calma bien vite lorsqu'il vit Hermione, et Drago en retrait derrière elle.

« Hermione, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite. »

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ACCEPTER DE SIGNER CA ? » Hurla-t-elle en lui balançant l'ordre de mission du blond à la figure « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT. JE SUIS PSYCHOMAGE ET JE REFUSE QU'IL SOIT LA A ÉCOUTER CE QUE LES GENS VIENNENT ME CONFIER. VOUS N'AVIEZ ABSOLUMENT PAS LE DROIT DE SIGNER CA. J'AI LE DROIT A MA LIBERTÉ ET JE REFUSE QU'IL PÉNÈTRE DANS MON BUREAU. »

« Hermione… »

« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de le mandater pour qu'il vienne espionner mes patients. Parce que c'est de l'espionnage pur et simple et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça. Je supporte déjà cette sale fouine chez moi, il est hors de question que je le supporte aussi dans mon travail. »

« Hermione ! C'est dans ton intérêt que je fais ça. Tu ne sembles pas avoir pris ces menaces au sérieux, mais c'est mon cas et Drago doit être là. Un de tes patients peut très bien être l'auteur de ces lettres. »

« Hmpf. Ne me sortez pas les mêmes sornettes que la fouine. Et je ne sais même pas de quelles menaces vous parlez, je n'ai plus reçu aucune lettres. »

« Elle n'a pas ouvert son courrier professionnel ce matin. »

« TA GUEULE MALEFOY ! »

« Hermione, s'il te plait. » Fit Kingsley.

« Non. J'en ai plus que marre. Marre qu'on me prenne pour une gosse qui doit être baby-sittée. Vous êtes le Chef des Aurors Kingsley, vous devriez pouvoir prendre des décisions par vous-même au lieu d'écouter tout ce que Potter vous dit. » Explosa Hermione, au comble de sa fureur « Ah bien sûr, le survivant estime que je suis menacée, on le croit et on lui dit amen le survivant pense qu'un auror devrait me surveiller, amen Le survivant veut que ce soit Malefoy, encore amen. On doit me suivre au bureau, amen encore et toujours. Harry vous aurait demandé que Malefoy aille me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes que vous lui auriez dit oui. Vous auriez tout signé. »

« Hermione… »

« Non ! J'ai des enfants parmi mes patients. J'ai des gens qui sont encore traumatisés par la guerre et qui viennent évacuer dans mon cabinet. J'ai même une patiente, qui a été torturée par le père de Malefoy ! Et vous pensez que je vais accepter de la recevoir en lui expliquant gentiment que le fils de son bourreau va rester dans un coin à écouter ce qu'elle dit. VOUS ÊTES MALADE. »

Derrière elle, Drago avait reculé d'un pas, comme giflé. Il n'avait pas envisagé cela, et à présent, il comprenait un peu mieux sa réaction. Aujourd'hui, il essayait encore d'oublier la guerre et les ravages qu'elle avait fait. Il en avait beaucoup souffert de cette guerre et il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se racheter, y compris devenir auror. Il savait que beaucoup de personnes de son entourage avaient causé du mal et même si lui n'y avait pas pris part, il s'en voulait énormément. Il portait le poids des erreurs des autres et il savait bien que jamais il ne pourrait se tenir dans la même pièce qu'une des victimes de son père. Il aurait bien trop honte pour cela.

« Hermione…nous pouvons trouver une solution. » reprit Kingsley

« Elle est toute trouvée cette solution. Je ne veux pas de Malefoy dans mon bureau. »

« Je ne peux pas t'accorder cela. »

« Ah oui ? Alors vous allez m'empêcher de faire correctement mon travail c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Que je démissionne ? Que je reste cloitrée chez moi à ne rien faire ? Vous voulez que je finisse par devenir complètement folle et que je me retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non Hermione. » S'écria Kingsley avec véhémence. « Essayes de te calmer. Je sais que la situation doit te sembler difficile. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais il faut que nous réfléchissions dans le calme à une solution qui nous conviendrait à tous. »

« Je ne veux plus de Malefoy. »

« Qui nous conviendrait à tous. »

« Ça me convient. Et je suis sûre que cela convient à la fouine également. Je le déteste et il me déteste. »

« Mais il m'a fait une promesse. »

.

Hermione fit volte face et se retrouva face au nouvel arrivant qui avait visiblement entendu la dernière partie de la conversation. Sa fureur refit surface à une vitesse fulgurante lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry se tenait là.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis Potter. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu as cru que tu pouvais régir ma vie comme bon te semblait, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu t'es trompé. »

« Mione… je t'en prie. Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?»

« Ce sera Hermione pour toi ! Et je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit con qui utilise sa pseudo notoriété pour abuser d'un pouvoir que tu ne possèdes même pas. Tu me dégoutes Potter, et si tu tiens tant à ton amitié avec Malefoy, au point de le faire passer avant ceux qui sont à tes côtés depuis presque treize ans, et bien tu peux aller te faire voir. Reste avec ton nouveau meilleur ami la fouine. »

« C'est le meilleur auror ! J'ai fait ça pour toi. Et je suis plus rassuré en sachant que c'est lui. »

« Rassuré de quoi ? De voir que ma propre maison n'est même plus à moi ? Rassuré de voir que je dois rester en permanence avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ? Tu n'as pensé qu'à ta petite personne sans même faire attention à ce que je pourrais ressentir. Les vrais amis ne font pas ça. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Elle sortit alors du bureau, passant devant Harry sans même le regarder et ne vit donc pas son air profondément blessé. Drago tapota brièvement l'épaule du survivant, avant de suivre Hermione qui était déjà au bout du couloir…

Ils transplanèrent à nouveau dans le cabinet de la brune et elle s'installa immédiatement à son bureau, et commença à feuilleter ses dossiers.

.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise avec ses paroles et il se questionnait à présent sur la légitimité de sa place dans ce bureau. Malgré son statut d'auror, malgré son amitié avec Harry et tous les autres, il restait un Malefoy, indubitablement associé à Lucius Malefoy et il ne voulait pas faire encore plus de mal aux gens qui allaient venir consulter Hermione. Il ne voulait pas non plus créer de scandale, ni faire du tort à l'image du cabinet.

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même : il lui suffirait juste de se rendre invisible. Il maitrisait à la perfection les sortilèges de dissimulation et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour la brunette.

Mais elle ne voudrait jamais qu'il puisse entendre ce qui se passait alors que c'était important pour pouvoir détecter les personnes qui pourraient être suspectes. Le blond voulait bien faire des concessions pour cette première fois mais il allait bien falloir qu'elle en fasse aussi de son côté si elle voulait être débarrassée de lui. C'était comme si elle ne comprenait pas que plus vite ils auraient trouvé de qui il s'agissait, plus vite sa mission se terminerait.

.

« Et merde ! » S'exclama soudain la brunette, un papier dans les mains.

Drago s'approcha, et elle fit mine de glisser le parchemin sous une autre pile de papier mais il fut plus rapide et le lui arracha des mains.

_« Impure. Bien vite tu crèveras. »_

L'envie de lui dire « Tu vois, je le savais », lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se retint. Enfin, il pouvait voir à quoi ressemblaient ces fameuses menaces. Harry lui avait parlé des autres lettres et il put constater que celle-ci y était en tout point semblable. Menace de mort et allusion au fait qu'elle était née-moldue. Rien d'autre, pas de signe qui pourrait l'orienter vers une piste précise. Avec des menaces « neutres » comme celles-ci, le ou les coupables pouvaient être nombreux. Cela pouvait aller de l'ancien mangemort en colère, jusqu'à une personne qui aurait pu avoir un conflit avec elle. Mais encore fallait-il savoir si elle s'était disputée avec quelqu'un avant que les menaces ne commencent et elle ne semblait pas prête à lui dire. Il tourna le parchemin dans ses mains, regardant s'il n'y avait pas un sceau quelque part, mais il était vierge. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sortilèges dessus mais n'obtint aucun résultat.

« Rends-moi ce parchemin. »

« Il serait mieux que je le garde. »

« Rends-le moi. »

« Il faudra que tu me montres les autres. » Dit-il en obtempérant néanmoins.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, avant fourrer le parchemin dans son sac. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le patronus de la secrétaire apparut dans le bureau, lui signalant que son premier rendez-vous était arrivé. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers le blond qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Écoutes ! Tu vas me jeter un sortilège de désillusion et je vais me mettre dans un coin dans un coin. Personne ne saura que je suis là. »

Il vit la brunette réfléchir un instant, puis elle hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que ça avait été plus facile que prévu… Il comprit rapidement son erreur : non seulement elle l'avait désillusionné mais il n'entendait plus rien. Et lorsqu'elle fit rentrer son patient, il se rendit compte que la personne était entourée d'une fumée bleue et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait. La garce !

Il attrapa vivement sa baguette et voulu lever le sort, mais à peine entendit-il un bout de paroles que le son fut à nouveau coupé. Décidément, elle était toujours la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération…

.

« Alors Helen, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bof… » Répondit la sorcière en se tortillant les mains.

Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione qui la regardait en silence et fondit en larmes. La brunette tendit la main par-dessus son bureau et serra brièvement celle de sa patiente, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

« Expliquez-moi. »

« Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis allée au théâtre et je l'ai vu. Avec une autre. Il lui tenait la main, il l'a embrassée plusieurs fois… » Raconta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Pourquoi cela vous met-il dans cet état ? »

« Je…je crois que j'ai pris conscience que c'était vraiment fini. Même en sachant qu'il avait demandé le divorce, tant qu'il n'avait personne d'autre, j'avais toujours l'espoir de le récupérer. Et maintenant c'est fini. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Helen. Tout n'est pas fini, au contraire. Tout commence. Avant vous étiez dans l'attente, vous espériez le récupérer alors vous restiez concentrée sur lui et vous ne faisiez rien d'autre. Maintenant vous êtes libérée d'un poids, vous allez pouvoir penser à autre chose, sortir, faire de nouvelles rencontres… »

« Je ne veux pas faire de nouvelles rencontres. »

« Parce que vous l'aimez toujours. Mais vous allez apprendre à vous détacher de cela et cet amour finira par s'estomper. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'estompera un jour. »

« C'est normal que vous pensiez cela, mais vous verrez, le temps fera son travail. »

« Je me sens tellement triste. Depuis que je les ai découverts je pleure tout le temps. J'ai envie de rester couchée toute la journée. »

« Est-ce que vous avez des gens à qui parler en dehors de moi ? »

« Non…enfin, j'ai mes amies mais je ne veux pas les embêter avec mes histoires de cœur. »

« Les amis sont aussi fait pour ça Helen. Cela vous fera du bien de leur parler. Et puis elles pourront vous changer les idées. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à penser que vous allez les ennuyer. Beaucoup pensent comme vous. Mais c'est une erreur. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry et Ron en disant cela. Eux qui ne l'avaient pas écouté. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose et elle ne pouvait pas comparer son cas et celui de sa patiente.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, et puis Hermione l'invita à prendre un autre rendez-vous auprès de sa secrétaire et la raccompagna à la porte.

.

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Malefoy et un petit sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. Elle allait attendre encore un peu pour lui rendre l'audition, après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Et elle allait mettre une bulle insonorisée autour de lui, comme ça elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre s'il se plaignait.

Elle s'attela ensuite au résumé de son rendez-vous avec Helen, satisfaite de ne pas avoir Malefoy dans les pattes.

De son côté, Drago fulminait. Il avait bien compris sa petite manœuvre et il rêvait de l'étrangler. Cette fille l'énervait vraiment au plus haut point. Il n'en pouvait plus et il était hors de question qu'elle s'amuse avec lui comme bon lui semblait.

Lorsqu'elle lui rendit enfin son ouïe et sa capacité de parole, il alla prendre place dans une des chaises réservées aux patients et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu peux te comporter en adulte pendant un moment, que l'on puisse avoir une discussion sérieuse ? »

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que moi, je ne suis pas adulte ? Tu ferais bien de te regarder. »

« Tu vois, tu illustres parfaitement mes propos. Je te demande à ce qu'on discute calmement et regardes comment tu réagis. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. »

« Mais c'est que c'est très adulte comme réaction. »

La brunette fulminait. Il avait réussi à tourner la situation à son avantage et si elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui parler, elle allait lui donner raison. Mais elle n'avait strictement rien à dire à cet imbécile.

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-elle avec réticence.

« Bien. Tu ne m'apprécies pas et je ne t'apprécie pas non plus, même si entre nous, c'est toi qui as toujours refusé de devenir plus amicale avec moi. »

« C'est sûr que tu aurais adoooré devenir ami avec moi. » Ricana-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« J'ai bien réussi avec Harry et Ron et Luna et Ginny et Neville et… »

« C'est bon. »

« Et tu es bien devenue amie avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy. Je ne vois pas… »

« Je ne t'aime pas ! » Cracha-t-elle. »

« Parfait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te comporter comme ça. Je suis en mission et elle se passerait beaucoup mieux pour toi comme pour moi si nous y mettions tout les deux du notre. »

Hermione avait bien envie de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y mettre du sien, mais elle se retint. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait « agir en adulte » comme il le disait si bien. Même si elle trouvait que ça faisait beaucoup trop pour la même journée.

« Très bien. Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

« Je te propose de rester dans ton bureau en étant invisible et sans pouvoir entendre se qui se dit. Par contre je veux pouvoir voir les gens. Il faut que je surveille les comportements suspects. Ensuite je veux voir les autres parchemins de menaces que tu as reçues et je voudrais que nous ayons une discussion, assez rapidement, sur la sécurité de ta maison. C'est tout pour l'instant. »

« Et qu'est ce que je gagne moi dans tout ça ? Tout ce que tu demandes est dans ton propre intérêt, qu'est ce que j'ai moi ? »

« … »

« Tu vois…ce n'est que dans ton intérêt. »

« C'est faux. Dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange. »

« Je veux que tu cesses de raconter à Harry tout ce qui se passe. Je sais que tu lui répètes tout. Mais ton chef c'est Kingsley, tes rapports c'est à lui que tu dois les faire et Harry n'a pas à tout savoir. »

« D'accord. »

Il vit la brunette écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin et elle le glissa ensuite vers lui.

« Tu te rappelles de Marietta Edgecombe ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, après lui avoir ordonné de signer le parchemin qui stipulait qu'il ne devait rien dire à Harry.

« Euh… »

« Poudlard. Une fille qui s'est baladée pendant des mois avec le mot « cafard » écrit en boutons sur la figure. »

« Je me souviens oui. »

« Et bien elle avait signé un parchemin comme celui que tu viens de signer. Un parchemin que j'avais ensorcelé de la même manière que je vais ensorceler celui-ci. Elle n'a pas respecté ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin signé et elle a donc eu ce petit incident dermatologique. Et laisse-moi te dire que si tu parles à Harry, des boutons seront comme une douce caresse par rapport à ce qui t'arrivera. Tu es prévenu. »

Une teigne. Ce fut le seul terme qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il regarda le parchemin qu'il venait de signer et soupira... Une vraie teigne. Elle était bien sûre certaine qu'il allait respecter les termes de ce faux contrat parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec quelque chose de pire que des boutons. La connaissant, il pourrait très bien devenir chauve, avoir une barbe rousse ou se retrouver avec un tout petit pénis. Saleté de Granger…

.

.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans plus d'incidents. Il assista aux autres rendez-vous sans pouvoir entendre et ne repéra aucun patient suspect. Il remarqua simplement que beaucoup avaient pleuré et il ne s'étonna pas de ce fait, puisqu'ils avaient Granger comme psychomage. A leur place, il aurait pleuré aussi. Mais à leur place, jamais il n'aurait délibérément pris de rendez-vous avec elle en tant que psychomage. A midi, il avait été obligé de manger avec Granger, Laura Morris, l'autre psychomage, ainsi qu'avec les deux orthophomages qui faisaient partie du même cabinet. Au départ, il n'avait pas souhaité s'installer avec elles à table mais Mary, la secrétaire l'avait littéralement trainé par le bras et avait passé l'intégralité du repas à minauder devant lui. Il avait été profondément agacé par la secrétaire. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de femmes, qui pensaient être discrètes alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas du tout, mais lorsqu'il remarqua que Granger semblait être aussi être agacée, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu juste un peu, pour faire enrager la brune. Après tout elle l'avait bien cherché avec son parchemin à deux noises. La pause déjeuner d'une heure et demie avait finalement paru bien longue au blond et il avait été presque content lorsqu'ils étaient remontés au bureau. L'après-midi s'était enchainé avec d'autres rendez-vous et finalement, ils étaient rentrés. La brunette avait pris un thé et puis elle était allée chercher une boite et l'avait posée assez violemment devant Drago.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda le blond.

« Tu voulais voir les autres mots que j'ai reçu. Eh bien te voilà servi. » Fit-elle d'un ton sec, avant de tourner les talons.

Pattenrond la regarda s'éloigner d'un air indécis, puis il miaula et sauta sur le canapé, près de Drago. Ce dernier lui caressa distraitement la tête et il ronronna comme un bienheureux, avant de se rouler en boule pour pouvoir observer à son aise ce qui se passait.

Concentré, Drago plongea ses mains dans la boite et examinait tous les parchemins un par un. Et à son grand désespoir, il ne repéra rien qui pourrait le faire avancer. Le parchemin utilisé était l'un des plus basiques et il se vendait dans n'importe quelle boutique de fournitures. Il était donc impensable de pouvoir retrouver la trace de l'acheteur. L'encre n'était pas particulière elle non plus et la calligraphie était la même sur tous les mots indiquant ainsi que la même personne avait tout écrit, puisqu'aucune trace de magie n'apparaissait.

Il n'était pas vraiment avancé mais qui que soit le ou les personnes qui en voulaient à Granger, elle ne semblait pour l'instant vouloir uniquement lui faire peur. Il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine de papiers de menaces mais mis à part les lettres M.O.R.T sur sa fenêtre, aucun évènement notable n'avait été noté et on n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire du mal physiquement ou d'attenter à sa personne. De plus, même en ayant connaissance de son lieu d'habitation, la personne continuait d'envoyer ses menaces à son travail… Alors que si Drago se mettait dans la peau de quelqu'un qui en voulait à une autre personne, il aurait forcément envoyé les menaces chez la personne en question.

Plusieurs hypothèses se posaient donc à lui : soit la brunette avait raison et il s'agissait d'un plaisantin amateur. Mais il doutait fortement de cette solution au vu de ce que représentait Hermione Granger et au vu des nombreux ennemis qu'elle devait avoir.

Soit la personne qui lui en voulait attendait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle prenne enfin les menaces au sérieux pour pouvoir passer à une étape supérieure.

Ou alors, la ou les coupables fonctionnaient en organisation et avaient confié la tâche des menaces à un débutant qui ne savait pas très bien s'y prendre.

Il lança à nouveau quelques sortilèges sur les parchemins, mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat qu'auparavant. Il les rangea donc de nouveau dans la boite et pencha la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé.

« Qui peut bien en vouloir à ta maitresse, hein le chat ? Tu as une idée toi ? »

Pattenrond, ouvrit un œil, regarda Drago et le referma aussitôt, miaulant un peu pour obtenir des caresses.

Drago ferma les yeux à son tour et soupira – encore – voilà qu'il en était réduit à parler à un foutu chat. Il était fini.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà...eh oui, quand il n'y a plus de crises d'Hermione...il y en a encore, même si là elle se justifie quand même un peu par rapport à son travail. Et elle fait aussi quelques petites concessions, même si la menace du parchemin ensorcelé plâne sur Drago telle une épée de Damoclès mouhahahah<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Une review et Drago viendra squatter votre douche héhé

Bisous Bisous


	5. Chapitre IV

****Bonjouuuur ! Comment ça va ! Moi je suis impatiente à l'idée que le Warner Bros Studio Tour ouvre demain ! Mais en même temps j'ai la rage de ne pas pouvoir y aller parce que le tapis rouge va être sacrément gratiné quand même ! :'( Breffons...et aujourd'hui Tom Felton portait un tee-shirt "I Love Ron Weasley" il était sooooo cute *_*

AHEM ! Je m'égare. Mais je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à notre Maitre Spirituel à tous, **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Stef : **Alors non, pour l'instant les Hunger Games n'existent pas en poche. Les films sont aussi bien que les livres mis à part quelques détails mais forcément, le livre est toujours plus complet donc je te conseille FORTEMENT de les lire xD

Hum les amitiés Gryff/Serp c'est pour bientôt...mais tout est relatif dans le bientôt mouhahahah.

Et je ne dirais pas qu'Hermione à des préjugés sang-pur. Elle a des préjugés sur Malefoy le sang pur xD Regardes avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy elle ne dit rien alors qu'ils sont sang pur eux aussi. Je vais donner un exemple assez caricatural. Si ta pire ennemie est rousse, tu auras tendance à dire "ouais elle pue parce que tous les roux puent nia nia nia" alors que ce cliché est totalement infondé et que tu peux avoir une autre amie rousse à laquelle tu ne tiendras pas le même discours xDD

Pour la secrétaire : elle est juste agacée parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'on peut trouver à Drago (pour l'instant héhé)

Pour ton orientation, j'ai envie de te dire...devient mannequin/actrice/chanteuse/ecrivain xD Au pire tu te fais embaucher par un magasine de mode et tu écris dedans xDD

**Marianne** : Merci beaucoup. Tu vas voir qu'elle va faire un petit pas de plus vers Drago :D

**London123** : Il y aura moins de crises...entre Hermione et Drago héhé

**Amber1994** : Ah oui, dans l'histoire Harry doit être celui a qui elle en veut le plus xD. Mon oreille directrice c'est la droite ^^

**Wendy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Je poste tous les vendredi et généralement si j'ai un empêchement je préviens xD Mais disons que si le dimanche toujours rien alors que je n'ai pas prévenu, tu peux appeler le samu, le FBI, la CIA, le KGB, les services secrets et...voilà quoi xD

**Virginie** : Merci beaucoup ! Elle va être un peu plus gentille avec Drago dans ce chapitre :D Pas encore d'indices pour l'enquête mais de nouveaux...évènements on va dire ^^

**Stellix** : Mouhahahah ce serait trop drôle que Pattenrond se mette à répondre. Pour la longueur des chapitres, il font en moyenne 5000 mots, parfois plus et je trouve que c'est une longueur raisonnable. :)

.

.

**Et toujours merci Lucie :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV : Cold Diner<strong>

.

Luna Lovegood réfléchissait intensément, plantée devant le miroir de sa chambre. Certains avaient beau dire qu'elle était toujours ailleurs, qu'elle était loufoque et qu'elle croyait en des créatures qui n'existaient pas, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme comme toutes les autres, qui pouvait avoir des préoccupations strictement féminines. Et la question à un million de gallions qui taraudait Luna depuis dix bonnes minutes était la suivante : devait-elle porter le tee-shirt jaune ou le tee-shirt orange pour la soirée hebdomadaire ?

Tous les mercredis, Luna et ses amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour une soirée où ils mangeaient, discutaient, riaient et s'amusaient ensemble. Chacun organisait la soirée à tour de rôle et cette semaine là, c'était chez elle qu'ils se réunissaient. Pansy avait d'ailleurs déclaré que c'était une bonne chose, estimant que Luna était la seule personne pour laquelle Hermione n'oserait pas inventer une excuse abracadabrante pour ne pas venir. Elle avait ensuite fait remarquer qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, leur planning serait à revoir. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas faire le plaisir de suivre Drago chez lui quand son tour viendrait…il était impensable qu'ils arrivent en si bons termes d'ici trois semaines. Il était également fort probable qu'elle refuse de se présenter aux soirées chez Harry et Ron…et par conséquent, Drago ne serait pas là non plus. Il faudrait donc changer les tours et espérer qu'elle soit réconciliée avec ses meilleurs amis quand leurs tours viendraient.

Mais en attendant, ce soir, c'était chez Luna, et tout le monde venait.

.

La blonde se regardait toujours dans le miroir, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce que préférerait Théodore.

Et puis elle eut une révélation. Puisque la soirée se déroulait chez elle, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de mettre les deux tee-shirts ? Ainsi elle pourrait voir lequel plairait le plus au brun.

Soulagée d'un poids, elle se mit à chantonner et alla enfiler le haut jaune. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds et y ajouta un tournesol. Il aimerait surement. Les tournesols apportaient le sourire aux gens…

.

OoO

.

Drago avait attendu avec espoir et angoisse que le mercredi arrive. Espoir parce qu'enfin il allait pouvoir aller ailleurs que chez Granger et revoir ses amis. Angoisse parce qu'il craignait que la brunette annule pour l'embêter, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté.

Néanmoins, le fait que Luna soit l'hôte réduisait les possibilités qu'elle annule et il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit se préparer. Enfin de la civilisation. Enfin il allait voir Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Enfin !

Hermione avait bien vu qu'il se réjouissait et cela la faisait profondément chier mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Luna.

A dix-neuf heures, ils quittèrent donc son appartement pour se rendre chez la blonde.

.

Harry et Ginny étaient déjà présents, ainsi que Neville, Blaise et Théo. Ignorant totalement le survivant, Hermione alla s'installer près de Théo qui était le plus éloigné d'eux et avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Drago quant-à lui, alla se mettre à coté de Blaise et attrapa une bouteille de bieraubeurre. Ginny ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné, surprise de voir qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas saluée, et voulu se lever mais Harry la retint, secouant la tête d'un air triste.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? » Demanda Théo.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mais pour ma part, je faisais référence à nos lectures de la semaine. Je n'ai eu aucune réponse de ta part cette semaine. Tu n'oublies jamais pourtant. »

« Oh…Oh…Théo…je…j'ai… »

Les deux intellos, comme aimait les surnommer Pansy, avaient pris cette habitude à la fac. Tous deux passionnés de lecture, ils avaient formé une sorte de club de lecture dont ils étaient les deux uniques membres. Chaque semaines, ils lisaient un nombre donné de livres, parfois les mêmes, et puis une semaine plus tard, ils en discutaient tous les deux. Théodore était la seule personne à qui Hermione acceptait de prêter ses livres, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne les abimerait pas. Et elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule de leurs séances…jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait été tellement perturbée et contrariée par toute cette histoire avec Malefoy, qu'elle avait totalement oublié.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle, piteuse.

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu as eu une semaine assez agitée. Mais je compte sur toi pour te rattraper rapidement parce que j'ai plein de chose à te dire sur le dernier Stewart. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cet auteur mais là…enfin, je ne vais pas en dire plus pour l'instant. »

« Je m'y remet dès ce soir ! » Promit Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

.

.

« Pourquoi elle me fait la tête à moi aussi, hein ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit bonjour Drago ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Laisses-tomber Gin' » Fit Harry « Elle doit penser que tu es d'accord avec Ron et moi et que tu vas essayer de la convaincre que nous avions raison de faire ça. »

« C'est bien ce que je pense. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne va plus vouloir te parler non plus. »

« Elle est vraiment si fâchée que ça ? » Demanda Ginny en regardant le blond.

« Je crois bien…et d'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise un truc Harry. Tu sais lundi, après notre petite apparition dans le bureau de Kingsley, elle était encore dans tous ses états, elle m'emmerdait profondément et j'ai finit par lui dire qu'on devait se comporter en adultes pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Bref, nous en sommes arrivés à un accord pour que je puisse faire correctement mon travail et elle m'a fait signer un papier. Ensorcelé le papier. » Précisa-t-il. « Papier qui stipule que je n'ai pas le droit de te raconter quoi que ce soit sur elle et sur ma mission. »

« Super… » Souffla Harry.

« Désolé. Mais elle a fait tout cela en douce. Elle ne m'a dit que le papier était ensorcelé qu'une fois que je l'ai signé. »

« Tu es si con que ça ? » Intervint Blaise « Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait te faire signer un papier juste pour la forme. On parle d'Hermione. »

.

Drago allait lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron et Pansy, main dans la main. Visiblement, ils étaient de nouveau ensembles et si on en jugeait par leurs têtes, ils venaient juste de fêter ça.

Blaise se mit à applaudir et se leva d'un bond.

« Parfait ! Lançons les paris. Combien de jours avant la prochaine rupture ? »

« La ferme Blaise. C'est fois-ci c'est pour de bon. » Déclara Pansy.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase me semble familière…ah oui…je l'ai déjà entendue au moins cent fois. »

« Ah, ah, ah…je meurs de rire. » S'exclama la brune avant de se diriger vers Hermione.

Ron voulu la suivre mais Harry lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il ne fallait mieux pas, alors il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir ailleurs, saisissant une poignée de biscuits apéritifs dans sa main.

.

Voyant qu'Hermione avait terminé sa conversation avec Théo et qu'elle était à présent occupée avec Pansy, Luna changea de place et alla s'asseoir à coté du brun. Elle resta silencieuse, se contentant de le dévisager discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

« Jolie fleur. » Dit-il en désignant les cheveux de Luna.

« Merci. Les tournesols apportent le sourire au gens. Ils attrapent le soleil tu sais. »

« … »

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'il y ai trop de tournesols sur terre. Tu imagines, si la terre était recouverte de tournesols. Chacun prendrait sa part de soleil et il n'en resterait plus. Ce serait horrible qu'il n'y ait plus de soleil. »

Théo sourit malgré lui. Elle avait tellement l'air inquiète de la possibilité que les tournesols puissent absorber le soleil dans sa totalité… il aurait pu la trouver complètement stupide mais non, elle était simplement touchante. Et ses immenses yeux bleus rajoutaient une touche à l'innocence qu'elle dégageait.

« Joli haut également. » Continua le brun.

« Tu aimes ? » Interrogea-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

« Sur toi oui. Je ne porterais par contre jamais de jaune. »

« Tu portes toujours du sombre. Je trouve que c'est un peu triste. Est-ce que tu es malheureux ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Non. Blaise aussi s'habille en sombre. »

« Mais Blaise rit tout le temps et il est exubérant… tu n'es pas comme lui. Je n'aimerai pas que tu sois malheureux. »

« Je ne le suis pas Luna. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« De toute façon, tu seras obligé de porter du jaune quand tu seras invité à un mariage. Papa dit que ça porte bonheur aux mariés. Je portais du jaune au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et à celui d'Harry et Ginny je serais en jaune aussi. Je crois avoir entendu Blaise dire que vous avez déjà vos costumes, alors il faudra rattraper ça la prochaine fois. »

« La prochaine fois ? » Pouffa Théo. « Elle n'est pas prête d'arriver ! »

« Ah bon ? » Fit la blonde d'un air étonné.

« Regardes-nous tous Luna. Ron et Pansy n'arrêtent pas de se séparer et de se remettre ensemble, ils ne sont certainement pas prêts et ne disposent pas de la maturité nécessaire pour se marier. Neville n'ose pas avouer à Hannah ses sentiments pour elle. Blaise refuse d'admettre qu'il est amoureux de Daphné et Drago, Hermione, toi et moi sommes célibataires. »

Luna hocha la tête et essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle devait se marier avec Théo. Elle n'obtint pour réponse qu'un petit chatouillis au creux de son estomac. Bizarre, elle avait toujours pensé que les joncheruines restaient au niveau de la tête.

.

.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Hermione et Pansy levèrent simultanément la tête, pour tomber sur Ginny Weasley future Potter qui se tenait devant elles, un air déterminé sur le visage. Pinçant les lèvres , Hermione ne répondit rien mais Pansy lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire comme si j'existais. » Fit la rouquine à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Tu aurais pu au moins dire à ton futur mari et à ton frère de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, ou au moins me prévenir de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. » Cracha la brunette.

Un silence gêné tomba sur la pièce alors qu'Hermione croisait les bras d'un air hostile. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas nier. Elle savait qu'Hermione devinerait qu'elle mentait si elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas su ce qu'Harry et Ron avaient l'intention de faire.

« Ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour toi ! » Finit par dire Ginny.

« Et alors ? Cela les dispensait de m'en parler ? Et tu m'excuseras, mais me coller un mec que je déteste sur le dos est une drôle de manière d'exprimer son inquiétude. »

« Mais on s'entend bien avec Drago maintenant. Plus personne ne le déteste. »

« Si ! Moi. »

« Oh, la belle affaire Hermione. Tu le supportais bien une fois par semaine pendant nos repas, il n'y a pas bien grande différence. » S'exclama-t-elle.

.

Ron se tassa dans le canapé en retenant son souffle, alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur Hermione. Ginny venait de dépasser une limite et il était certain qu'elle allait exploser.

Effectivement, Hermione se leva d'un bond, se retrouvant juste en face de la rousse.

« Pas grande différence. Parce que pour toi il n'y a pas une grande différence entre passer quelques heures avec Malefoy et _d'autres personnes _et devoir rester tout le temps avec Malefoy. De l'avoir chez moi, au travail, partout, tout le temps. Tu te fiches de moi Ginny ! Et tu me dégoutes. Tu es comme ton frère et ton fiancé. Tu te prétends être mon amie mais tu n'as aucune considération pour moi. Tu es insensible. Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Vous ne comprenez rien à rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore ici. »

Théo la rattrapa alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et fit signe à ses amis qu'il s'en occupait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et attrapa Hermione par les épaules. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Théo l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Il attendit qu'elle se calme pour la relâcher et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Théo je veux rentrer. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste là. Ils n'en ont strictement rien à faire de moi. »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Non. Et penses à Luna. Elle va être déçue si tu t'en va. Elle a fait une tourte aux lardons et au fromage et une tarte aux poires en dessert. Il s'agit bien de tes plats préférés ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Et puis il y a Pansy, Blaise, Neville et moi aussi. »

« Blaise, Pansy et toi n'êtes pas neutre dans cette histoire. Vous êtes amis avec Malefoy. »

« Et avec toi aussi. »

« Tu parles, vous allez forcément prendre son parti. »

« C'est faux ! Je sais faire la part des choses, Blaise et Pansy également. Allez Hermione, revient. Tu n'es pas obligée de leur adresser la parole. »

« Comme si j'en avais envie. »

« Hermione… »

« C'est uniquement pour Luna. » Finit-elle par soupirer en rouvrant la porte.

Le repas se déroula dans une drôle d'ambiance. Hermione s'était placée tout au bout de la table, en face de Neville et à côté de Blaise, et ne discutait qu'avec eux et Luna qui était assise à côté de Neville. Quand elle ne participait pas à la conversation, la blonde jetait des petits coups d'œils discret à Théo qui était assise en face d'elle, et s'interrogeait toujours sur les chatouillis dans son ventre lorsqu'il lui souriait.

Harry, Ginny et Ron parlaient peu, toujours remués par le coup d'éclat d'Hermione et Pansy tentait tant bien que mal de meubler le silence, monologuant plus qu'autre chose. Elle finit par en avoir marre et se détourna d'eux pour aller parler avec Drago qui semblait plus enclin à discuter.

.

« On a fait une connerie. » fit soudain Ron à voix basse.

« Ne dis pas ça. On a fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Tu n'arrives même pas à te convaincre toi-même Harry. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour qu'elle ne nous parle plus. »

« Ça lui passera. » Intervint Ginny.

« Ah oui ? Tu l'as déjà vu être en colère comme ça ? Tu l'as déjà vu parler de nous comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous déteste. »

« Elle ne nous déteste pas. »

« Ah oui ? Tu l'as déjà vue réagir comme ça ? Même le jour où elle m'a envoyé des oiseaux en pleine tête elle n'était pas aussi en colère. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il devait admettre que le rouquin avait raison et qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur en la mettant à l'écart. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table ou Hermione était installée. Elle parlait avec Neville et semblait faire comme si l'autre extrémité de la table n'existait pas. Il eu un douloureux pincement au cœur en la regardant. Hermione était sa meilleure amie et il ne supporterait pas de la perdre…

Après le dessert, ils passaient généralement le reste de la soirée à discuter ou à faire des jeux de sociétés, mais cette fois-ci, il n'en fut rien. Hermione avait bondit de sa chaise à peine le dessert fini et semblait vouloir rentrer au plus vite chez elle, avec Drago qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Pansy et Ron voulaient eux aussi partir, probablement afin de faire des tas de cochonneries pour rattraper les quelques semaines de séparation. Harry et Ginny suivirent, le brun toujours tracassé par Hermione, et Neville et Blaise s'en allèrent donc eux aussi.

Seul Théo resta, proposant à Luna de l'aider à ranger et la blonde accepta avec joie, ravie de pouvoir prolonger un peu plus la soirée avec lui…

.

OoO

.

« Granger ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dure avec Harry et Ron ?»

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. »

« Je peux quand même te le donner. »

« Sauf que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton avis. Et j'ai déjà du te supporter pendant toute une soirée, la moindre des choses serait que tu me laisses tranquille! J'ai bien compris qu'Harry et Ron sont devenus tes meilleurs amis, très bien. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire…»

« Ne t'avances pas sur ce terrain là Granger. Si tu es jalouse tu n'as qu'à arrêter de leur faire la tête. Tu sais très bien que mes meilleurs amis se nomment Blaise, Théo et Pansy. »

« Tu me fatigues Malefoy. » Dit-elle en quittant le salon.

« C'est ça, fuis. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. »

Il obtint un claquement de porte pour seule réponse. Hermione n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Elle avait déjà dû passer toute la soirée à les supporter, lui, ainsi que les deux traitres et Ginny qui ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux la même rage et la même rancœur reprenait possession de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus de ça. Elle savait bien qu'elle ressassait toujours les mêmes choses depuis environ dix jours, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle se glissa sous la douche en ruminant toujours se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir une réserve d'eau chaude limitée. Elle se serait bien défoulée en forçant Malefoy à se doucher à l'eau froide.

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain au bout de vingt minutes et se glissa sans plus attendre dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, l'esprit encore rempli de Malefoy, d'Harry et de Ron, et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

.

.

Le lendemain, Drago était bien décidé à avoir enfin une conversation avec la brunette, concernant la sécurité de sa maison. Il savait qu'elle risquait probablement de se comporter encore une fois en hystérique mais au moins, il serait débarrassé.

En attendant, il passa une autre journée dans le cabinet de la psychomage. Il assista à ses rendez-vous privé de l'audition et vit passer hommes, femmes et enfants, dont au moins la moitié étaient repartis les yeux rouges et avec un mouchoir dans la main.

La secrétaire l'avait encore dragué à midi et il s'était donné jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour les remettre, elle et sa fausse poitrine, à leur place. Heureusement pour lui, la collègue psychomage d'Hermione avait un frère qui souhaitait passer le concours d'entrée à l'école d'auror et il avait passé une bonne partie du repas à discuter avec elle, tout en ignorant les battements de cils aguicheurs de Mary.

En rentrant du travail, Hermione s'était arrêtée pour faire des courses et l'avait considérablement surpris en lui demandant s'il voulait des choses particulières.

« Excuses-moi ? »

« Tu n'as sûrement pas les mêmes habitudes alimentaires que moi, alors si tu veux quelques choses, prends-les maintenant. Je ne me déplacerais certainement pas pour que tu puisses faire tes courses. Ah oui : je ne veux pas d'alcool chez moi. »

« Comme si j'avais le droit de boire au travail… » Avait-il répliqué.

Il savait qu'elle s'était renseignée auprès du bureau des aurors et qu'elle était au courant qu'on lui verserait une indemnité chaque mois, pour l'hébergement et la nourriture qu'il pouvait consommer chez elle alors cette « gentillesse » l'étonnait un peu. Et il était certain qu'elle s'évaporerait bien vite une fois qu'il aurait abordé les sujets qui fâchent.

.

« Granger, il faut que je te parle. » Lui dit-il une fois rentrés.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais vint le rejoindre dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle s'installa sur un pouf, en face de lui, et posa sa tasse sur la table, en essayant de ne pas penser à l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle était dans la même pièce que Malefoy, seule, et elle ne l'avait pas encore étripé. Il y avait du progrès.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je ne suis pas débile Malefoy. J'avais compris. Tu sais, tout les gens ne sont pas comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me répète deux fois la même chose. »

Il inspira profondément. Cette garce l'énervait au plus haut point et il dû faire un considérable effort sur lui-même pour ne pas relever.

« Je voulais aborder le sujet des protections qui entourent ta maison. »

« … »

« Elles sont trop faibles. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je ne vais pas répéter puisque tu comprends tout du premier coup. »

« Mes protections ne sont pas faibles. Elles sont parfaitement adéquates et suffisantes. »

« Explique-moi alors comment est-ce qu'on a pu écrire des choses sur les vitres de ta chambre. »

« Les vitres extérieures Malefoy ! »

« Et alors l'extérieur aussi devrait être protégé. Et je ne parle même pas du reste. Tu as une protection anti-transplanage, certes, mais n'importe qui s'y connaissant un peu en magie noire pourrait la briser en un rien de temps. Tu dois les renforcer. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je verserais dans une espèce de paranoïa. »

« Hum…voyons voir…peut-être parce que tu reçois des lettres de menaces ! »

« C'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas surprotéger ma maison. »

« Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux le faire toi-même…si tu refuses, je m'en chargerais. Et je te signale que je suis censé faire un rapport à Kingsley. J'ai attendu de t'en parler pour le faire, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vais devoir l'informer. Et si tu ne veux pas coopérer, il le saura également, et tu peux être sûre qu'il sera d'accord avec moi. »

« Je me fiche de ce que pense Kingsley. »

« Mais lui ne se fiche pas de ce qui se passe ici. C'est toi qui vois Granger. Tu peux le faire seule si tu le souhaite. »

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait « comme si j'avais le choix », et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas tout ça. Ils en faisaient trop, encore et toujours…

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-elle. « Je le ferais. »

« Quand ? »

«Bientôt Malefoy ! Kingsley n'est pas à deux ou trois jours près. Et s'il y est, grand bien lui en fasse. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et Hermione estima que la conversation était terminée. Elle se leva pour aller déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine et puis elle revint vers Malefoy et se réinstalla à sa précédente place. Elle se tortilla les mains, peu sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et elle se demandait encore si elle n'allait pas le regretter.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui lui faisait face et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Malefoy…je…hum…je voulais te dire que…ce serait peut-être mieux que tu t'installes dans le bureau. »

« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Tu…tu ne dois pas être très bien à dormir sur le canapé non ? Ce n'est pas très confortable et…je me disais que dans le bureau, j'ai un autre canapé qui pourrait être métamorphosé en lit et tu y serais mieux. Enfin…je pense…et comme ça, le salon pourrait redevenir le salon. »

Elle y trouvait quand même son intérêt quelque part, songea Drago, tout de même étonné par cette soudaine 'gentillesse'. Tout d'abord les courses et puis maintenant ça. Ou peut-être avait-elle réalisé que la situation risquait de devenir vraiment insupportable si ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient d'efforts. Il estimait avoir fait sa part d'effort et ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle se décide à faire la sienne parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de dormir sur le canapé. Le changement avait été rude par rapport au lit immense qu'il avait chez lui.

« Donc euh…si tu veux mettre tes affaires dans le bureau, tu peux y aller. »

« Entendu. Je suppose que je dois te remercier Granger. »

« Ce serait bien en effet. »

Elle était agaçante. Vraiment, sincèrement agaçante. Il marmonna un merci qui lui arracha la langue, attrapa sa petite valise et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il déplaça le canapé de manière à avoir un espace suffisant et métamorphosa le canapé en lit. Un vrai lit avec un matelas qui promettait de satisfaire son dos. Il installa correctement ses affaires et enleva ensuite ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur le lit. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Enfin il pouvait souffler et se reposer un peu. Enfin il avait un espace à lui.

.

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond. Il ne savait pas où il allait avec cette mission. Il savait que les aurors enquêtaient de leur côté mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que lui. Autrement dit, il était ici pour une durée indéterminée… Drago fut secoué d'un petit rire. Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il accepterait de vivre chez Granger pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter et à Ron Weasley…il aurait éclaté de rire, ou plutôt aurait esquissé une petite moue dégoutée, accompagnée d'un reniflement méprisant. Mais tout avait changé maintenant. Il avait muri. S'était détaché de l'éducation qui lui avait été inculquée et il faisait ce qui lui plaisait.

S'il en croyait la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, son père avait frôlé la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait appris que son fils était devenu auror. Il avait promis milles tortures et autres promesses de déshéritage, mais enfermé entre les murs d'Azkaban, Lucius ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose.

Et si jamais son paternel apprenait d'une manière ou d'une autre la nature de sa nouvelle mission , il risquait bien de décéder dans sa cellule. Mais Drago avait dépassé tout ça… sauf avec elle.

En réalité, c'était elle qui avait toujours refusé de dépasser le stade du « je-te-déteste-toujours-je-n'ai-rien-à-voir-avec-toi-je-ne-te-parle-pas ». Quand il était devenu ami avec Harry et Ron et que leurs deux bandes avaient fusionnée, il avait essayé de parler avec Hermione et d'améliorer les rapports avec elle mais elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir quoi ce que soit. Elle continuait de le mépriser, de dire haut et fort qu'elle le détestait, de l'appeler la fouine et de faire comme si il n'était qu'un parasite. Il avait été considérablement agacé par son attitude, et aussi un peu vexé, alors il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui rendre la pareille.

Ce qui lui échappait, c'était le fait qu'elle soit quand même devenue amie avec Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Quoi que Théo, c'était normal, au fond, ils étaient pareils tous les deux et avaient de nombreux points commun. Mais elle s'était également rapprochée sans problèmes de Pansy et Blaise. Mais pas de lui.

Il soupira, et se releva pour aller examiner les bibliothèques de Granger. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait, peut-être allait-il trouver quelque chose à son goût.

Il dénicha une collection de romans policiers et choisi un tome au hasard et se réinstalla sur son lit pour en entamer la lecture.

.

.

De son côté, Hermione ne regrettait plus sa décision, maintenant qu'elle pouvait réinvestir son salon comme elle l'entendait. La présence de Malefoy lui pesait et elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait plus dans son champ de vision. Elle pouvait s'affaler sur son canapé comme bon lui semblait et câliner son chat.

Pattenrond était roulé en boule sur son ventre, et elle avait presque envie d'appeler le blond pour lui dire que son chat avait finalement compris qu'il n'était qu'un parasite qui ne méritait pas de le caresser.

« Tu es un gentil Pattenrond ! » Dit-elle en le caressant « Ta maitresse est très contente. »

Le chat miaula et se leva pour aller donner un coup de langue sur le nez d'Hermione…avant de reprendre sa position précédente. La jeune femme continua de glisser ses mains dans la fourrure orangée et sourit à Pattenrond qui avait refermé les yeux. Pansy et Blaise pouvaient la traiter de mémé autant qu'ils le voulaient, rien de l'empêcherait d'être complètement gaga de son chat. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à le considérer comme son bébé mais elle n'en était pas loin. Et pour l'instant, il restait le seul qui lui avait été fidèle et qui ne l'avait jamais trahie.

A sept heures et demie, elle alluma la télévision pour regarder les informations moldues, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis que Malefoy était là. Elle alla se préparer un petit quelque chose à manger et s'installa dans son salon. Avec un petit effort, elle aurait presque pu oublier que le blond était dans le bureau à faire elle ne savait quoi.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement et quand elle alla finalement dans sa chambre, elle n'avait même pas croisé le blond. Elle se glissa dans son lit avec un livre et entendit vaguement que Malefoy allait dans la salle de bain.

Après une petite heure de lecture, elle éteignit, sans savoir que dans la pièce d'en face, Drago en faisait de même.

Tous les deux s'endormirent rapidement, et ils n'entendirent donc pas les pas légers sur l'allée qui menait au perron de la maison. Ni les frottements discrets sur la porte d'entrée…

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Oui, vous devinez bien pourquoi je rigole comme ça : parce que J'AIME MA FIN ! Oui je m'envoie des fleurs et alors ! C'est vrai j'aime ma fin.<p>

Et même si vous, vous n'aimez pas eh ben tant pis ! Parce que vous devriez être content de voir qu'Hermione a été un peu gentille avec Drago. Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez être rassurées, il ne va pas mourir de faim et il va bien dormir !

Et puis ma Luna d'amour, elle est pas trop mignooooonne hein ? Dites ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD

Bon allez, une review et vous pourrez participer à un des repas hebdomadaire (dromadaire ahahahah *sors* *je me fais des privates joke et je rigole toute seule, oui je suis malade mentale et ALORS*) qu se déroulera dans une meilleure ambiance que celle du chapitre !

Bisous Bisouuus


	6. Chapitre V

****Bonjouuuuuuuuuur. Dimanche c'est pâquuuuuues. Je vais pouvoir bouffer du chocolaaaaat (KINDER ET FERRERO POWER) et manger du gigot d'agneau putain j'en salive d'avance. J'AI FAIM.

Et vous savez quoi, mercredi j'ai été voir My Week With Marilyn au ciné. Il est génial (et y'a Emma dedans), franchement, courrez le voir...d'ailleurs après l'avoir vu, je suis plus que révoltée du fait que Michelle Williams n'ai pas eu l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice. J'ai également vu la Dame de fer, et même la performance de Meryl Streep est vraiment bien, je ne comprend pas que ce soit elle qui l'ai eu...breffons, allez le voir !

Et puis...je crois que c'est tout (en fait je sais que j'avais un autre truc à dire mais j'ai oublié xD)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**London123** : Merci ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma Luna (et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser du passage qui lui est consacré ici). Et pour Harry & cie, tu vas voir que ça ne s'arrange toujours pas xD

**Wendy** : Mouhahahahah mais j'aime mes fins sadique :D La maison d'Hermione EST protégée, c'est juste qu'elle devrait l'être plus. Je suis contente que "sous l'apparence te plaise"

**Marianne** : Meuuh non, je ne suis pas cruelle, juste sadique hihi. Mouhahahah, je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec la SALE mais tu as tout à fait raison en fait xD

**LookLook** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D

**Virginie** : Héhéhéhé, le suspens c'est la vie xD

**Stef** : WTF, sont fouuuuus tes amis. Qui a gagné o_O (si tu me dis justin bieber ou robert pattinson je prend un bidon d'essence, un briquet et je m'immole). Pour le warner bros studio tour, il faut commander sur le site anglais, les français sont des ARNAQUEURS. (le billet coute £28 et £28 ça ne fait pas 66€ -').

Pour Hunger Games, il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu lises les livres !

Pffff jamais tu n'habilleras Luna en noir d'abord xD. Et Drago il ramène pas de fille pour la nuit, tout comme il ne peut pas boire d'alcool : il est au travail mouhahahaha, tu ne fais pas mumuse avec des filles alors que tu bosses (oui, je suis horrible, je sais xD). le mystérieux individu, tu sauras...un jour xD Bisous Bisous

Stellix : Hééé oui, mais que veux-tu, tous les auteurs ont une part de sadisme en beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes Luna.

.

**Et thanks Lucie !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V : Blood on the door<br>**

.

Cette fois-ci, Drago avait fini par comprendre à quelle heure il devait se lever pour avoir le temps de se préparer calmement et de manger avant que Granger ne décide de tout faire capoter en partant au travail.

Aujourd'hui il était même prêt à l'avance… cela était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit dans un vrai lit et qu'il était donc plus en forme et alerte.

Lorsque Granger donna le signal du départ, il la suivi, prêt à passer une autre journée invisible dans son cabinet, à ne rien entendre.

Néanmoins, à peine la brunette avait-elle mis un pied dehors qu'elle se figea, et Drago lui rentra presque dedans. Interloqué en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se déplaça et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

.

Il comprit alors ce qui la perturbait : une longue trainée rouge s'étendait sur toute l'allée qui menait de la rue à sa maison. Il baissa les yeux et vit que cette trace rouge continuait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Saisit d'un étrange pressentiment, il se retourna et ferma la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte. Il entendit Granger pousser un petit halètement.

En grosses lettres rouges, étaient inscrits les mots « Sang de Bourbe ».

Drago ferma les yeux et jura. Quel con ! Finalement, peut-être que son installation dans le bureau n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. S'il était resté dans le salon, il aurait surement entendu. Et en étant assez rapide, il aurait pu mettre la main sur celui qui avait fait ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Par Merlin, il était auror !

Il s'approcha de la porte et lança un sort qui révéla que, comme pour les lettres, il n'y avait aucune trace de magie. Par acquis de conscience, il passa son doigt sur la substance rouge et le porta à son nez. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : de la peinture, et non du sang, comme la couleur le laissait pourtant penser.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Granger, qui faisait moins la maligne à présent et lui lança d'un ton neutre.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus le temps d'attendre pour installer des protections à l'extérieur. A moins bien sûr que tu souhaites trouver tous les matins des petits mots d'amour sur ta porte. »

« Très drôle Malefoy. »

« En fait non, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

« Eh bien moi non plus. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Malefoy. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut hurler au loup garou. »

« Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux, mais je dois informer Kingsley. Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher d'installer ces fichues protection. Je le ferais moi-même si tu ne t'en charges pas. »

.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison au fond, alors elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à marmonner plusieurs incantations à voix basse. Elle fit plusieurs moulinets avec sa baguette et finit par la pointer vers le ciel. Et enfin elle la rangea alors qu'une sensation désagréable s'emparait d'elle. Jeter tous ces sorts lui rappelait la chasse aux horcruxes et elle n'aimait pas vraiment se souvenir de cette époque difficile.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago était allé jusqu'à la boite aux lettres de la brunette. N'ayant pas la clé, il se contenta de coller un œil contre la fente et cela suffit à voir qu'elle était vide. Le « harceleur » avait dû se dire que l'insulte sur la porte était suffisante et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter autre chose. A moins qu'il ait envoyé la lettre à son travail.

Soudainement, une autre pensée traversa son esprit et il se tourna vers la jeune femme, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

« Granger, est-ce que ta boite aux lettres est protégée contre les courriers indésirables ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… »

Son hypothèse ne se vérifiait donc pas. Sauf si la personne la connaissait un peu et s'imaginait qu'elle était le genre de personne à faire ça. Mais il en revenait toujours au même point…que cette information soit vraie ou non, il n'était toujours pas plus avancé sur l'identité du ou des potentiels coupables.

« Si tu veux faire un rapport à Kingsley, tu lui écriras. J'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée et il est hors de question que je m'amuse à faire des détours par le Ministère. »

« Il me semble que tu n'as pas de rendez-vous à midi. »

« Il me semble qu'à midi je mange. »

« Très bien. Je m'aurais qu'à appeler un autre auror qui restera avec toi le midi. Je pense que je demanderai à Harry ou à Ron. »

« Tu…tu… »

Se rendant compte qu'elle bafouillait, elle lui jeta simplement un regard méprisant et s'éloigna dans l'allée, la tête haute. Il était hors de question qu'elle arrive en retard au travail.

.

OoO

.

« _Tu passes à la maison ce soir ?_ »

« _Tu n'es pas avec Ron ?_ »

« _Pourquoi tu réponds à ma question par une autre question, est-ce que tu veux passer ?_ »

« _Vous vous êtes disputés ?_ »

« _Tu m'emmerdes_. »

« _Désolée Pans'. Et oui, je veux bien passer mais…il y a Malefoy_. »

« _Et alors ? C'est aussi mon ami ! Ça ne pose pas de problèmes_. »

« _Moui…mais c'est à moi que tu demandes de passer… »_

« _Ok…je vois où tu veux en venir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous. En tout cas à ce soir. _»

.

Hermione fit signe au hibou de Pansy qu'il pouvait repartir dans réponse, et elle rangea les parchemins dans un tiroir. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas mécontente qu'elle lui ait proposé de venir la voir. Elle avait besoin de voir du monde, parce que rester seule avec Malefoy était difficile à supporter parfois...voire même la plupart du temps.

Elle se doutait bien que Pansy et Ron avaient dû se disputer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne l'aurait pas invitée en sachant que le rouquin pouvait débarquer à tous moments. Enfin…elle l'espérait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy qui semblait s'ennuyer comme un veracrasse mort. Finalement, il avait dû envoyer un parchemin à son chef, puisqu'il était resté là à midi. Il ne faisait aucun doute que lui aussi allait apprécier la visite chez Pansy, mais il était hors de question qu'il monopolise toute l'attention.

.

OoO

.

Luna était allongée dans l'herbe, sur le dos, dans les champs non loin de la maison de son père. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés tout autour d'elle et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant le ciel. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais le jour déclinait doucement et elle pouvait déjà voir la lune et quelques étoiles, dans le ciel teinté de rose, de mauve et de bleu. Elle fit un petit sourire en regardant cette immensité qu'était le ciel, et puis elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Je crois…je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il te plairait maman. Il aime les potions autant que tu les aimais. Je suis persuadée que vous auriez pu vous entendre et faire des tonnes d'expériences dans ton laboratoire. Il travaille dans un laboratoire de potions. Et je crois que plus tard, il veut les enseigner à Poudlard. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais j'ai entendu Blaise le taquiner à propos de ça une fois… Mais il est tellement sérieux. Je voudrais le faire sourire et rire. Il manque de couleur maman, et je voudrais en amener dans sa vie. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il s'intéressera à moi un jour. Tu sais maman, mes amis disent souvent qu'il me faut quelqu'un comme moi. Je sais bien qu'ils me prennent pour une folle. Ce n'est pas méchant, j'aime mes amis mais ils disent souvent que je suis dans la lune et depuis tout ce temps que je les connais, ils ne veulent toujours pas croire que les nargoles, les ronflaks cornus, les éruptifs et les joncheruines existent. Il faudrait que je demande à papa si les joncheruines peuvent se déplacer jusque dans notre ventre, parce que quand je regarde Théo, je les sens dans mon ventre. Elles s'agitent. »

« Théo et Hermione partagent quelques chose tous les deux. Ils lisent des livres, et puis ils en parlent ensemble. J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose comme ça avec lui. Une activité ou l'on ne serait que tous les deux. Je voudrais passer du temps seule avec lui. Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander de m'enseigner les potions. J'ai toujours été mauvaise en potions. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement mais c'était trop difficile quand j'étais à Poudlard. A chaque fois que je rentrais dans la classe du professeur Rogue et que je voyais les chaudrons, les fioles, et que je sentais les vapeurs, je pensais à toi et j'avais envie de pleurer… Mais maintenant je vais mieux, et je sais que tu aimerais que je sois aussi bonne en potions que toi. Et je veux que tu sois fière de moi maman. Je t'aime. »

La blonde avait le cœur plus léger à présent. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait à sa maman elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'étonnait toujours des personnes qui visitaient leurs morts au cimetière et qui en revenaient démoralisés et en pleurs. Luna n'allait jamais au cimetière de Loutry St Chapoule. Son père lui avait toujours dit que pour parler aux morts, il fallait regarder le ciel et non la terre. Et comme toujours, il avait raison…

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Pansy, Hermione vit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, probablement entre elle et Ron. Mais quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Pansy avec une telle expression.

Elle préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de la saluer, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, laissant le blond l'enlacer.

Puis Pansy alla chercher des boissons et ils s'installèrent dans son salon. Hermione trouvait ça étrange d'être seule avec Pansy et Malefoy mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons pendant que Pansy essayait de meubler la conversation en parlant de tout et de rien, mais Hermione voyait clair dans son jeu et elle finit par le lui faire remarquer.

« Bon, ça suffit Pansy. Crache le morceau. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Ne me le fais pas. Tu es bizarre et je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Qu'est ce que Ron a fait ? Vous n'êtes à nouveau plus ensemble ? »

« Pas…exactement… »

« Ce qui veut dire. »

« Il veut qu'on ait un enfant. »

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Drago qui venait de recracher l'intégralité de sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et qui s'étouffait à moitié, toussant et crachotant. Hermione eut une petite moue dédaigneuse en le regardant essayer de reprendre contenance, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Pansy.

.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?»

« Ah ! je me suis posée la même question que toi quand il m'a sorti ça. Mais oui, j'avais bien entendu et toi aussi. Il veut qu'on fasse un enfant. »

« Et… » Commença prudemment Hermione « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« A ton avis. J'ai déjà un enfant quand Ron est là. Il est irresponsable et moi aussi. On se dispute tout le temps. On n'arrête pas de se séparer et de se remettre ensemble, avoir un enfant serait une tellement bonne idée ! » Dit-elle avec sarcasme « Non mais franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir un enfant maintenant ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dit à Ron ? »

« Pas exactement dans ces termes là, mais l'idée était la même… »

« Je vois…et donc il est parti. »

« Non. Avant ça il a dit que justement, cet enfant allait nous rapprocher, qu'on arrêterait de se séparer toutes les deux semaines et qu'on pourrait enfin être un couple normal. Sur ce j'ai éclaté de rire, je lui ai dit qu'on ne serait jamais un couple normal et que mon utérus allait rester vide jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ensuite il m'a répondu qu'il allait me cacher mes potions ou les trafiquer et à partir de là tout a dégénéré et il a fini par partir. Mais nous sommes toujours ensemble cette fois-ci. Il boude seulement. »

« Oh… »

« Quand je vais dire ça à Blaise… »Souffla soudain Drago.

« Tu ne lui diras rien du tout. » Grinça Pansy entre ses dents.

« Oh que si. »

« Tu n'as même pas intérêt à ouvrir la bouche. Si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu t'en souviendras pendant longtemps. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

« Il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans ! »

« Si…tu aurais pu avoir un bébé roux…alala, qu'est ce qu'on aurait rigolé. »

« Tu es vraiment pathétique Malefoy. » Intervint alors Hermione « On dirait un enfant de maternelle. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Granger, je parle avec ma meilleure amie. »

« Ta meilleure amie qui m'a invitée MOI à venir chez elle, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es là que parce que tu dois me suivre partout où je vais. »

« Pansy était amie avec moi avant toi. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le propose pour aller la voir, contrairement à toi qui a besoin d'une autorisation ou d'une invitation. »

« Tu… »

« STOP ! Je vous interdis de vous disputer chez moi. On est ici pour parler de moi et de mes problèmes de bébé non inexistants. »

.

Hermione et Drago se stoppèrent net et croisèrent les bras, chacun refusant de regarder l'autre. Un sourcil haussé, Pansy les observa. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à ne pas encore s'entretuer… S'ils hurlaient de la sorte chez Hermione, elle espérait que la maison était insonorisée.

« Si vous vous êtes seulement disputés Ron va finir par revenir. »

« Oh oui, mais certainement pas ce soir. Je suis sûre qu'il va se faire inviter à dormir chez Harry ou chez l'un de ses frères. A moins qu'il aille au terrier, mais ce serait étonnant. Il reviendra demain. »

« Et demain vous allez discuter tranquillement. » Continua Hermione « Tu lui expliqueras calmement que tu ne te sens pas prête à avoir un enfant maintenant et que vous en reparlerez dans un ou deux ans. »

« Un ou deux ans ? Dix ans oui. »

« Ne dis pas ça à Ron, Pans'. Et je suis certaine que si vous devez avoir un enfant, il arrivera bien avant une décennie. »

« On verra bien, mais en tout cas pas tout de suite. »

« Je suis sûre que Molly aurait été heureuse d'être grand-mère. »

« Ouais, eh ben elle n'a qu'à demander à Ginny. Qu'on laisse mes trompes, mes ovaires et mon utérus tranquille. »

Le blond la regarda d'un air malicieux et un sourire en coin vint rapidement prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Quand tu seras enceinte, tu seras énorme. Aussi grosse que… aïe ! »

Pansy venait de lui balancer une petite cuillère qu'il s'était prise en plein dans le front. Il se massa en ronchonnant pendant qu'Hermione ricanait discrètement.

« Je ne serais pas grosse. Et en attendant, j'ai quelqu'un moi ! »

« Tu parles. Vous vous séparez tous les trois matins. »

« Ne soit pas jaloux. »

« De Weasley ? Laisses-moi un peu rire. »

« Je lui dirais que tu as dit ça. »

« Il ne te croiras pas. »

« Hermione est là et elle a entendu. »

« Sauf que Granger ne parle plus à Weasley. »

.

Pansy jeta un œil vers Hermione, dont le visage s'était assombri à la mention de Ron. L'ancienne Serpentard plissa les lèvres, en une moue contrariée. Ron souffrait vraiment de la situation et elle était sûre qu'il en était de même pour Hermione, même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Elle comprenait Hermione mais la situation devenait ridicule et elle avait un pincement au cœur quand elle voyait que Ron s'en voulait énormément et qu'il se lamentait d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie.

« Herm'…tu sais, tu lui manques vraiment beaucoup. A Ron je veux dire. »

« Eh bien moi il ne me manque pas. Ni lui ni Harry d'ailleurs. Je suis bien mieux sans eux. »

« Tu te mens à toi-même. »

« C'est faux. Et je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. Si c'est pour me parler de ça, je ferais mieux de repartir. »

« Très bien ! Je n'en parlerais plus. Mais laisse-moi te dire que c'est ridicule. »

Une sonnerie retentit alors, et Hermione sortit un téléphone portable de son sac. Elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et décrocha en disant « Allo maman » avant de s'éloigner vers la chambre de Pansy pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement.

.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Pansy au blond, profitant de l'absence d'Hermione.

« Elle est toujours vivante, alors je suppose que ça se passe bien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que personne ne l'a encore tuée…moi y compris. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris hier, mais elle a décidé qu'elle allait arrêter de me faire dormir sur son canapé pourri. J'ai un vrai lit maintenant. Dans cette pièce qui sert de bureau ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Ahh, mais vous vous entendez bien alors ! »

« N'exagère pas Pans, moins je lui parle et mieux je me porte. Elle est vraiment agaçante et insupportable comme fille, avec ses manies de vieille. Et vas-y que je bois plein de thé et que je parle à mon chat comme s'il s'agissait d'un gosse. Et elle ne me laisse pas faire mon travail comme il faut. Mais au moins, avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, elle m'a au moins installé ces fichues protections supplémentaires sur sa maison. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?»

Drago hésita, mais lui relata finalement les faits dans les grandes lignes, en insistant bien que le fait qu'il ne fallait pas que Granger sache ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse signer un autre papier qui stipulerait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de parler à quelqu'un.

« Et au travail ? Elle a reçu quelque chose. »

« Non. Je suppose qu'il s'est dit qu'écrire sur sa porte suffisait pour aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est ce que Kingsley en dit ? Tu l'as informé ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai informé. Je lui ai envoyé mon rapport en début de matinée et j'attends sa réponse. D'ailleurs Pansy, est-ce que tu aurais une idée de personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir ? »

« Je dois avoir au moins autant d'idée que toi. Pleins de personnes doivent lui en vouloir autant qu'à Harry et Ron…peut-être même un peu plus parce qu'elle est née moldue et que les journaux ont toujours dit que c'était grâce à elle qu'Harry a fini par triompher de Voldemort. Il y a les mangemorts toujours en liberté qui sont recensés, mais il doit y avoir des centaines d'autres personnes qui peuvent avoir des choses contre elle. Dans les personnes plus proches par contre, je ne vois pas. Tout le monde adore Hermione. »

« … »

« Bon, tout le monde sauf toi. » Concéda-t-elle.

« Comme si c'était ma faute. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts. »

« Je sais bien. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation au moins une centaine de fois. »

.

Hermione réapparut dans la pièce et rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac. Elle était contrariée. Sa mère l'avait invitée à déjeuner quelques jours plus tard en sachant que la grand-mère d'Hermione devait venir leur rendre visite, mais elle avait dû refuser en inventant une excuse bancale. Et cela l'énervait. Elle avait envie de voir ses parents et sa grand-mère, mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se coltiner Malefoy pendant un repas de famille. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il rencontre ses parents, qu'il mette les pieds dans la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi et qu'il soit là tout simplement. Sans compter qu'elle aurait dû leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment et elle savait bien que ses parents ne seraient pas heureux de savoir qu'elle recevait des lettres jugées inquiétantes par tout le monde sauf elle.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau en colère. Contre Harry, contre Ron, contre Malefoy. Et elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle signala à Pansy qu'elle était fatiguée, et son amie hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne la croyait pas le moins du monde.

La brunette rentra donc chez elle, Malefoy sur les talons.

A peine rentré dans sa « chambre », Drago aperçut l'enveloppe avec le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Il s'en empara et lut rapidement la réponse de Kingsley. Il se réjouissait du fait que la maison soit à présent relativement mieux protégée. Il lui demandait de rester extrêmement vigilant et l'informait qu'il allait se mettre en contact avec les autorités moldues pour voir si l'intrus avait été enregistré sur la vidéosurveillance des rues de Londres.

Drago ne savait pas si la rue de Granger était équipée de caméra de vidéosurveillance, mais s'ils arrivaient à trouver quelque chose, ce serait déjà un bon point de départ.

Il décida de ne pas informer Granger tout de suite de la réponse de Kingsley. Elle risquait de monter sur ses grands hippogriffes encore une fois et il ne tenait vraiment pas à risquer sa nouvelle chambre.

.

OoO

.

« MALEFOY ! »

Le blond se redressa en sursaut, baguette brandie, prêt à lancer le premier sort qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.

Il se calma néanmoins lorsqu'il vit Granger dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son réveil magique et constata qu'elle lui avait volé un quart d'heure de sommeil. Super, la journée commençait bien. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait même pas la congédier comme il le voulait parce qu'il était quand même chez elle. Ô Joie !

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Malefoy ? »

« De quoi tu me parles ? »

« Ne te fiches pas de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis convoquée au Ministère ? »

« Putain, mais j'en sais rien Granger. » Grogna-t-il.

En réalité, il avait tout de même sa petite idée, mais il préférait ne pas s'avancer pour le moment. Rageant, il s'extirpa de son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tandis que Granger continuait de l'avadakedavriser du regard. Il l'entendit claquer une porte et leva les yeux au ciel.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, ils attendaient devant le bureau de Kingsley que ce dernier les invite à rentrer dans son bureau.

Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte et qui les invita à rentrer. La brunette grimaça en le voyant et son visage se renferma encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que Ron était là aussi.

« Bonjour Hermione. » Salua Kingsley « Drago, tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien merci. » Dit-il, tandis qu'Hermione ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda avec circonspection l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur le bureau du chef des aurors. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet appareil était là mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Bon, Hermione. J'ai réussi à me procurer auprès des services de police moldus, une vidéo de la nuit où ta porte a été taguée. L'angle de la caméra ne va pas jusqu'à ta maison mais on voit clairement cette personne tourner dans ton allée. Et sur toute la nuit, il n'y a que cette personne, et je pense donc que le doute n'est pas permis. »

« Mais…et si la bande de la caméra avait été falsifiée ? » Demanda Drago.

« Nous y avons pensé, mais Harry et Chambers se sont rendus sur place et aucune trace de magie n'a été détectée. Maintenant Hermione, ainsi que vous autres, je souhaite que vous regardiez attentivement cette vidéo et que vous me disiez si vous reconnaissez quelque chose. »

Kingsley sortit alors un cd d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il l'installa dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur et le referma. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce étaient silencieuses, fixant l'écran.

Et puis une image apparu et Hermione reconnut sa rue. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et ils se contentèrent de fixer des yeux la rue déserte. Et puis une silhouette fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Cette personne semblait être un homme mais on ne pouvait pas en être vraiment sûr. Il était de dos et sa tête était recouverte par une capuche. Il avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'à l'allée d'Hermione et bifurqua, sortant du champ de la caméra.

Six minutes et cinquante trois secondes passèrent avant que la silhouette revienne. La tête baissée et le visage protégé par une sorte de passe montagne, il était impossible de reconnaitre quoi que ce soit. Elle finit par disparaitre et Kingsley ressortit le cd et le rangea dans sa boite en plastique, avant de relever la tête vers ceux qui lui faisaient face.

« Alors, est-ce que cette personne vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? » Fit Hermione avec dédain « On ne voyait strictement rien, je ne saurais même pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Son visage était totalement caché et vous demandez si ça nous dit quelque chose ? »

« Je pensais à la façon de marcher, aux vêtements, quelque chose de ce genre. Il faut bien partir de quelque chose. »

« Cette personne marchait comme vous et moi ! » Continua Hermione.

« Harry, Ron ? Drago ? »

« Je n'ai rien reconnu de particulier. »

« Moi non plus.

« Non plus. »

« Comme c'est étonnant. Vraiment c'était une merveilleuse idée de me faire venir ici pour des bêtises. »

« C'est pour toi Hermione ! » S'écria Harry.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de toujours entendre la même chose, venant des mêmes personnes. »

« Je ne te comprends pas ! Quelqu'un est venu jusque chez toi pour écrire des insultes sur ta porte et tu ne réagis même pas. Et s'il avait réussi à rentrer hein ? Et il était allé jusqu'à ta chambre et qu'il avait voulu te tuer ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, dis-moi ? »

« Mais Malefoy aurait été là pour me défendre voyons. » Ironisa-t-elle « Après tout, n'est ce pas pour ça que tu as insisté pour que ce soit lui ? Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, Malefoy est là donc tout va bien. »

Son cynisme énerva considérablement Harry. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa meilleure amie. A croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et à croire qu'elle n'était pas capable de se comporter comme une adulte responsable.

« Drago est le meilleur auror. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ma porte a-t-elle été taguée ? Et pourquoi Malefoy ne s'est pas levé pour aller arrêter cette personne ? S'il avait été efficace, on saurait déjà de qui il s'agit et je n'aurais plus à l'avoir sur le dos. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Si elle peut. J'aurais dû me réveiller et agir plus vite. » Coupa Drago.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu dormais. C'est ce qu'on fait la nuit. N'importe quel autre auror ne se serait pas réveillé non plus. N'est ce pas Kingsley ? »

« Ron a raison. » Fit le chef des aurors « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Drago. »

« C'est du haut niveau chez les aurors dites-moi, je n'ai plus besoin de me demander pourquoi il y a encore des anciens mangemorts en liberté. Tout est clair maintenant. »

.

Harry se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage, et s'approcha de la jeune femme, le visage rouge de colère.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça Hermione ? Comment est-ce tu peux remettre en cause notre travail ? Si tu te crois si intelligente que ça alors vas-y, passe le concours d'entrée et entre à l'école. Vas-y, on verra bien ce que tu seras capable de faire. »

« Je ne veux certainement pas devenir auror. Si c'est pour que je devienne comme toi et Weasley et que j'en sois réduite à trahir mes amis, non merci. Contrairement à vous, il me reste encore des valeurs et de l'intégrité. »

Elle se leva sur ces paroles et quitta le bureau, non sans claquer encore une fois la porte derrière elle. Drago échangea un regard avec son chef, et puis il se leva, s'en allant à son tour.

.

Dans la pièce, toute la colère qu'Harry avait ressentie retomba d'un coup et il regagna son siège, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Il semblait abattu, dépité et Ron était dans le même état que lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est comme ça ? Je pensais…je pensais qu'elle était en colère sur le coup mais que ça passerait. Tu as entendu Ron. » Dit-il en relevant la tête et en se tournant vers son ami « Tu as entendu ce qu'elle pense de nous. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus rien à ses yeux. »

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Il était blessé lui aussi par les paroles très dures d'Hermione et par-dessus tout, il avait peur. Peur qu'ils l'aient perdue pour de bon…

* * *

><p>Je sens les ondes de haine envers Hermione ! N'empêche que ça va quand même mieux avec Drago...elle ne peut pas tout faire en même temps. Et puis elle est têtue et relativement de mauvaise foi, mais ne me dites pas que la mauvaise foi ne fait partie du caractère Hermionien (parce que quand on dit qu'on est SURE d'avoir TOUT raté et qu'on se retrouve avec la meilleure note...hein).<p>

Breffons : Ma Luna ! Comment vous l'avez trouvée ? J'ai trop aimé écrire ce passage !

Et puis comme je sens qu'on va me le demander. La maison d'Hermione n'était pas assez protégée mais elle l'était quand même et c'est pour cette raison que le mystérieux tagueur de porte n'a pas pu rentrer ^^

Voilàààà, une review et vous pourrez consoler Harry et Ron !

Ah oui, et j'ai un **sondage** à faire (simple curiosité) parce que **Dairy Scribenpenne** elle s'est rendue compte grâce à sa page FB que plusieurs de ses lecteurs étaient dans la même fac qu'elle, donc je veux savoir : **où habitez-vous ?**

Bisous Bisous à vendredi


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjouuuur. VENDREDI 13 MALHEUUUUR, mon ordi a eu un bug et le chapitre VI a été effacé :O ...comment ça vous me croyez pas ? Parce que la page est longue ? Ouais ben je blablate pendant 6000 mots, et alors ?

Bon toujours pas...tant pis alors, le vendredi 13 ça porte aussi bonheur, et voilà, vous avez donc le bonheur de lire mon chapitre (non ma tête n'enfle pas :D).

Breffons, je suis contente d'être en WEEK-END, je suis crevée (le premier qui me dit "ben moi je suis en vacances" il va voir comment il va prendre cher quand je serais encore en vacs et que vous non ahah *zoneB power*

Ensuite j'ai deux choses à vous dire.

La première : c'est le truc que je voulais vous dire la semaine dernière et que j'avais oublié : j'ai eu mon dessiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Petit rappel, pour ceux qui ont lu "je jure que mes intentions sont sexuelles", j'ai écrit cet OS (que j'ai toujours du mal à assumer), parce qu'on m'avait promis un dessin en échange. Et **Jeff La bleue** à cro bien dessiné ! Mon dessin l'est trop KAWAIIIII. Pour le voir, c'est ici : http : / www . casimages . com / img .php?i=120413061159846384 . jpg (en enlevant les espaces en trop sinon ça marche pas xD (il est beauuuuuu, hein, hein, hein *Dina, sort de ce corps*)

Et ensuite la deuxième, voilà, c'est officiel *activation de la fonction facebook feu feu net POWER *

**Loufoca-Granger** est en couple/partenariat domestique/dans une relation avec **Shlikah Sparriah. **(je vous préviendrais pour les fiançailles)

Voilà, après des semaines de souffrance, de solitude et d'ultimatum, Shlikah est enfin rentrée dans le droit chemin. Et c'est officiel maintenant. ELLE M'AIME ! Mon cœur lui appartient (c'est pas mignon ça *_*). On va adopter un Drago de compagnie (qui pourra aussi nous servir pour avoir une descendance), et en plus, elle est d'accord pour m'entretenir. Donc remerciez-là. Elle ira travailler tous les jours pour que je puisse passer mes journées à écrire pleins de fics tout en me faisant masser les pieds par Dragounet (Hermione retournes chez toi et range ta baguette, je ne parle pas de ce Drago là...ou pas 0:-D )

Voilà, et puis moi, je n'ai jamais eu honte de le dire : JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME A LA FOLIE MEME QUAND TU REGARDES TES DVD DE JACK AU LIEU DE T'OCCUPER DE MOI.

Breffons, voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter...ah non, en fait j'ai un dernier truc à dire xD

Je n'aime pas faire de la pub, mais en ce moment je lis une trad sur HPF qui est juste SUPERBE. Et l'auteuz, **Verowyn** publie aussi ici et je trouve que le nombre de review qu'elle à est vraiment faible par rapport à la qualité de la fic et de la traduction. Elle publie toutes les semaines et Drago est juste...WOW alors si vous ne la lisez pas déjà, je vous encourage à le faire ici. La fic s'appelle **"La Femme du Politicien"** et c'est - of course - un dramione :D

Voilà, j'ai vraiment fini.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à **JKR** QUI SORT SON NOUVEAU LIVRE "THE CASUAL VACANCY" LE 27 SEPTEMBRE *JE MEUUUURS*

**Réponses aux review anonymes**

**Amber1994** : Héhé, Hermione te remercie :) Ca me fait rire quand tu t'énerves toute seule, mais tu as bien cerné ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre Hermione nationale.

Merchiii pour le conseil ! Je vais essayer ça ! Héhé, moi aussi j'aime recruter pour les films que j'adore !

**Fraulein Takoor** : je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu as désactivé l'autorisation de recevoir des MP donc je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews :/ Néanmoins merci, et voici la suite :D

**London123** : Merci ! Toulouse (cherche ses clichés) : CASSOULET ! BRIQUE ROSE ahem...moi je suis de Rouen :)

**Stef** : Oh, c'est toi la plus près. Je suis de Rouen (et Rouen Caen xD) j'ai eu des ferrero et des shockobons héhé (c'est tellement bon) Ouiii tu as bien deviné, on decouvrira l'identité du méchant un vendredi xD Il ne s'est rien passé avec Théo, ils ont juste rangé l'appart ensemble et discuté, voyons :D Bisous Bisous

**Nenfert** : merci héhéhé (viiiiens, monte dans mon camion, j'ai des bonbons xD

**Stellix** : Merci à toi :D je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le passage avec Luna ! Et oui, Drago oublie vite que lui aussi il a parlé au chat. Alors Hunger Games ?

**Elliot** : Tu vas peut-être apprécier un peu plus Hermione, ici :D

**Cécile** : Je comprend ton sentiment. Et Hermione va surement te plaire un peu plus ici :)

**Wendy** : Mouhahahahah MERCI. Ahhh le psychopathe c'est...tu verras *sifflote*

**Anon** : Agen: PRUNEAU D'AGEN CA VOUS VA BIEN *intoxiquée de la puuub* ravie que tu ai aimé Luna. Pour l'agresseur tu as peut-être raison, ou peut-être pas :D Hum, pour le nombre de chapitre, étant donné que je pensais 10 pour ma fic précédente et que j'ai terminé à 53, je ne dis plus rien parce que je ne sais pas xDD Bisous Bisous

**Kisa-Chan** : Tu m'envoie des chocolats suisses ? :D

**Virginie** : la fin du chap va te plaire je pense. Et ravie que tu aimes Théo/Luna. 92, hummm hauts de seine non ? Neuilly-Sarkozy xDD (j'ai pas d'autre cliché et si ça se trouve je me suis plantée de département xD)

**Genevieve** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé. Et effectivement je suis de l'autre côté de l'atlantique moi hihi

**Marge** : Ahh non, le scénario PeC très peu pour moi (même si j'ai commencé comme ça, comme beaucoup...)

.

Toujours un grand merci à **Lucie** !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI : One step forward<br>**

**.  
><strong>

La sonnette retentit dans la maison et Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et laissa entrer Théo. Elle l'enlaça brièvement, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de la verrouiller.

L'ancien Serpentard s'était déjà installé dans le salon et venait de sortir une pile de livres qu'il posa sur la table basse, à côté du plateau contenant une tasse de thé et une tasse de café chaud, ainsi que quelques petits biscuits.

« Drago est là ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'Hermione l'eut rejoint.

« Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Si j'avais retrouvé ma liberté tu penses bien que tu en aurais été informé. Je crois même qu'on serait sortis fêter ça. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins aller lui dire bonjour ? »

« Il est dans le bureau. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Théo hocha la tête et quitta le salon pour le bureau. Drago était allongé sur son lit, Pattenrond sur le ventre et lisait un magazine. Il tourna la tête en voyant Théo et se redressa légèrement, lui adressant un sourire.

.

« Hermione sait que son chat est là ? »

« Surement. Elle doit être dingue à propos de ça… »

« Hermione adore son chat. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. Mais il se trouve que son chat m'aime moi. Il faut croire que je dois être plus gentil qu'elle. »

« Drago… »

« Oh ! Ne commence pas avec tes sermons Nott ! Entre elle et moi tu sais très bien qui est le plus méchant. »

« Essaye de la comprendre… »

« J'ai essayé figure toi. Mais elle ne fait presque pas d'efforts. Je ne peux pas tout faire. Et puis tu as bien vu comment elle est avec Harry et Ron. »

Théo hocha la tête et retourna auprès de la brunette, prêt à discuter livres avec elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait partager avec elle et qui lui avait manqué avant qu'il se lie d'amitié avec elle et toute la bande. Personne ne partageait autant qu'elle son amour des livres et elle lui avait fait découvrir des tas d'ouvrages. Lui-même avait pu parler de livres qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ils s'enrichissaient l'un l'autre.

Chaque semaine, ils se fixaient un nombre à lire et puis ils pouvaient en parler pendant des heures. Ils discutaient de ceux qu'ils avaient tous les deux lus et se conseillaient ou s'en déconseillaient d'autres. Le temps filait à chaque fois sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et cette fois encore, plus de trois heures avaient passés sans qu'ils ne manifestent l'envie de s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent tout passé en revue, Hermione resservi du café à Théo et nota sa liste pour la semaine suivante.

.

« Je crois que Luna m'aime bien . » Lâcha alors le brun.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, si ? Luna aime tout le monde. » Répondit distraitement Hermione.

« Non, je voulais dire, je crois _qu'elle m'aime bien_. »

« Attends…tu… »

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea, cherchant la note d'humour dans ses yeux. Et comme elle ne la trouvait pas, elle se redressa totalement et le fixa d'un air ahuri.

« Tu veux dire que Luna t'aime bien ! »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Enfin, je crois. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas exactement comme avant avec moi. Elle est…je ne dirais pas qu'elle me drague, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à savoir si elle me plait. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit en tout cas. Mais je ne sais pas si Luna serait du genre à se confier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su grand-chose sur sa vie amoureuse. »

« … »

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?»

« Honnêtement…je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je t'en parle. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Pansy, Drago ou Blaise parce que les connaissant, j'en entendrais parler pendant des jours et je les entendrais rigoler pendant des jours également. »

« Je crois que tu devrais laisser les choses se faire. Attendre de voir si tu ne te trompes vraiment pas sur ses intentions et ensuite…à toi de voir. Mais je t'en prie Théo, ne la blesse pas. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. »

« Tu restes manger ? » Demanda alors Hermione « S'il te plait. »

« Je n'ai même pas dit 'oui' ou 'non' que tu me supplies déjà. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu dises non. Allez Théo. J'en ai marre de rester toute seule avec lui. Et ne me sers pas le discours comme quoi si je parlais toujours aux autres je ne serais pas toute seule. »

« Qui a tenu ce discours ? »

« Pansy. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Mais rassures-toi, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que je commence à en avoir marre de passer pour la méchante. C'est moi qui subis dans toute cette histoire. »

« Ohh…voyez-vous ça, la pauvre petite Granger qui se plaint à qui veut bien l'écouter. »

Hermione se tourna vers le blond qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce et ses lèvres se pincèrent violemment. Son regard passa de sa tasse de thé vide à Malefoy, plusieurs fois, comme si elle envisageait de lui balancer à la figure. Elle avait envie de lui faire mal, de lui arracher cette saleté de sourire en coin qui était vissé à ses lèvres.

« Je ne me plains pas ! Je fais un constat. »

« Oui bien sûr, parce que tu portes tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules. »

« Je te porte déjà toi, c'est suffisant. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Tu es pathétique Granger. »

« Tu t'es regardé. Tu es peut-être auror mais tu es toujours un petit con qui… »

« Ça suffit ! » S'exclama Théo. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort tous les deux ? Vous comporter de manière civilisée ? Je ne vous demande pas de devenir amis mais vous pourriez au moins être cordiaux l'un envers l'autre et arrêter de vous chercher des noises toutes les deux minutes.

« C'est lui qui a commencé. »

« C'est elle qui a commencé » Fit-il en même temps qu'elle.

« De vrais gamins. Vous êtes adultes oui ou non ? »

« … »

« Non mais vraiment ! C'est quand même incroyable que vous vous comportiez de la sorte ! Hermione, je sais bien que tu n'es pas contente d'avoir quelqu'un chez toi, Drago encore plus mais tu sais très bien que tu dois faire avec pour l'instant, alors fait au mieux pour que ça se passe bien. Et toi Drago arrête de jeter de l'huile sur le feu et retient un peu tes piques. Vous êtes adultes. Vous vous supportez parfaitement lors de nos soirées alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas se passer de la sorte ici ! »

« On se supporte parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes et qu'on ne se parle pas ! »

« Là n'est pas la question. Alors je vais rester là ce soir, mais je ne tiens pas à faire la conversation à Hermione d'un côté et la conversation à Drago de l'autre. On peut parler de ce que vous voulez mais je veux une vraie conversation. Si je dois faire le médiateur autant que je reparte tout de suite. »

« Non ! » S'écria immédiatement Hermione « Je…je vais faire un effort. On va faire un effort…n'est ce pas Malefoy ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas répondre autrement et le blond hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

.

Une scène étrange s'y déroula alors. Hermione s'attela à la préparation du repas pendant que Drago mettait la table.

Satisfait, Théo se contenta de les regarder, Hermione lui ayant formellement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il était invité.

Une fois la cuisson terminée ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione et Drago mangeaient ensemble à la même table depuis qu'il était arrivé chez elle. Auparavant, cela arrivait une fois par semaine lors de leurs soirées mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler.

« Hum…ça se passe bien au laboratoire ? » Demanda finalement Hermione pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe.

« Très bien. On est en train de travailler sur une potion pour mieux gérer les effets de la lycanthropie. Quelque chose qui fonctionnerait encore mieux que la potion Tue Loup. Il va nous falloir des testeurs bientôt. »

« Lupin aurait été ravi de vous aider. » Fit Hermione avec tristesse.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je ne l'ai pas connu autrement qu'en tant que professeur mais j'avais beaucoup aimé ce qu'il nous avait enseigné. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel Drago. »

« Je ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. J'exprime juste le fait que parmi tous les profs de défense qu'on a eu, le meilleur reste Severus. »

« C'est d'une objectivité...»

« Bien sûr que c'est objectif. C'était un excellent professeur et en plus lui au moins savait faire régner la discipline. Et ne fait pas cette tête Granger. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi affolante, tout comme lorsque tu clamais haut et fort que ce balourd de Hagrid était un bon prof alors que tout le monde savait, toi la première que le professeur Gobe-Planche était bien meilleure. »

« Hagrid n'est pas un balourd ! »

« C'est une brute, qui élève des animaux dangereux ! »

« Il possède peut-être des animaux qu'il ne devrait pas avoir mais ce n'est pas une brute. Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Serait-il possible que nous mangions dans le calme ? » Intervint Théo. « Vous êtes bien capable d'avoir une conversation normale qui ne tourne pas à la dispute. »

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

« Drago ! »

« Très bien ! Granger, que prévois-tu de faire ce week-end ? »

« Comme si tu t'y intéressais. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est savoir où est-ce que tu devras me suivre. Mais pour ton information je ne sais pas encore. »

« Et le repas de demain ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir. »

« Blaise sera vexé si tu ne viens pas. Il a prévu de cuisiner italien parce qu'il sait que tu aimes ça. »

« A qui espères-tu faire croire ça ? » Répliqua Hermione. « Blaise cuisine _toujours_ italien. Il ne sait faire que ça et je ne compte plus les fois où il a mentionné l'héritage familial. »

« Peut-être, mais il n'empêche qu'il sera quand même vexé. »

« Tu ne fais que te plaindre d'être seule chez toi avec moi. Et tu refuses les occasions de voir d'autres personnes. »

« Tu oublies qui est compris parmi ces autres personnes. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à pas leur parler. »

« On verra Malefoy. »

« Très bien. »

« Vous voyez. Vous pouvez discuter sans que ça dégénère. »

.

OoO

.

« Vous êtes venus finalement. »

« J'ai cru qu'elle allait tenir mais elle a fini par craquer au dernier moment. » Fit Drago en s'asseyant entre Théo et Ron.

« Il faut que j'aille lui parler. »

« Non Harry. » S'exclama Ron. « Il est hors de question que ça se termine comme chez Luna. Laisse-la tranquille un moment, elle finira bien par en avoir marre de ne plus nous parler…enfin, je l'espère."

« De nouvelles menaces ? » Demanda alors Harry en soupirant. »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire depuis que j'ai signé ce stupide papier ! »

« J'oublie trop facilement ce petit détail. » Grogna Harry.

.

.

Assise sur un tabouret, dans la cuisine, Hermione observait Blaise d'un air absent, alors qu'il remuait le contenu d'une casserole. De délicieuses effluves de tomates, basilic et herbes de Provence embaumaient la pièce et lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche.

« Arrête de me reluquer Granger. Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même. »

« Je ne te reluque pas. » Se défendit-elle.

« Menteuse, je sais que tu es en train de m'imaginer sans vêtements sous mon tablier. »

« Espèce de pervers ! Je n'imagine rien du tout et surtout pas ça. Tu vas me couper l'appétit. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas te socialiser ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le salon.

« J'ai pas envie. Leurs conversations sont inintéressantes et Pansy et Luna ne sont pas arrivées. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Ron et Pansy ne sont pas arrivés ensemble. Ils ont dû se disputer encore une fois. »

« Va demander à Ron. »

« Non. »

« Ridicule. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? »

« Si tu veux…hum…c'est quand que Drago et toi couchez ensemble ? »

« QUOI ? »

Si Hermione n'avait pas été assise, elle en serait tombée par terre. Elle dévisagea Blaise d'un air profondément choqué comme si sa phrase venait de lui faire subir un grave traumatisme.

.

« Oh ne fait pas la vierge effarouchée. Et ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Drago et toi vivez ensemble vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, il y a forcément un moment où la tension sexuelle refoulée entre vous deux finira par ressortir et ou vous allez baiser comme des bêtes. »

« Merlin, ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! Et il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle entre nous ! On parle de Malefoy et moi ! »

« Arrête Hermione. Il est le seul avec qui tu n'as pas sympathisé. Tu continues à faire celle qui le déteste mais je ne suis pas un idiot, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es attirée vers lui. »

« Mais bien sûr…il faut que tu arrêtes de lire les romans à l'eau de rose de Daphné. »

« On en reparlera. »

« C'est ça Blaise. On en reparlera. »

.

Elle retourna dans la pièce principale au moment où Luna arrivait, vêtue d'une robe vert pomme assez flashy. Hermione l'observa rosir quelque peu alors que Théo la complimentait sur sa tenue et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Théo avait sûrement raison finalement.

Pansy suivit un peu plus tard et passa devant Ron sans même le regarder. Le rouquin la suivit des yeux d'un air penaud et se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Drago qui peinaient à ne pas rire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Toi et Ron ? »

« Non. Nous sommes toujours ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors Monsieur a décidé de ramener à nouveau le sujet que tu sais sur le tapis et j'ai décidé de prendre toutes mes précautions jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ou autrement dit de faire la grève du sexe. Ce à quoi Monsieur a répondu : "mais qu'est ce que je vais faire si on ne peut plus faire l'amour". J'aime vraiment me rendre compte que je ne sers que de vide-testicule ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » S'exclama Ron qui avait entendu. »

« Pourtant, c'est ce qui est sorti de ta bouche. »

« Chaton…tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Dans son dos, Drago mima le mot « Chaton » et se mit à rigoler silencieusement avec Harry. Hermione détourna la tête, ne voulant pas se mettre à sourire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy la fasse sourire.

« N'essaye pas de vouloir te rattraper parce que ça ne marchera pas ! »

« Pansy… »

Ron se leva et essaya de l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle le repoussa et tourna la tête d'un air boudeur, alors que les autres hommes se moquaient de lui. Et quand Blaise se mit à frotter sa tête contre l'épaule du roux en susurrant « mon chaton », elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

.

Le repas fut moins tendu que celui qui s'était déroulé chez Luna. Certes Hermione ne parlait toujours pas à Ron, Harry et Ginny et certes ceux-ci en étaient toujours blessés mais il n'y eut pas de coup d'éclat et tout le monde passa un plus ou moins bon moment. Hermione se surprit à penser que finalement, le blond avait eu raison d'insister. Les repas entre amis lui faisaient toujours un bien fou ! Et elle soufflait de ne plus avoir le blond comme seule compagnie.

Après le dessert, ils discutèrent encore pendant deux bonnes heures avant de commencer à partir.

Drago et Hermione s'en allèrent les deuxièmes. La jeune femme avait une longue journée le lendemain et elle ne voulait pas se coucher trop tard.

.

.

Arrivés chez elle, chacun s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations, jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent à la porte.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, Malefoy sur les talons. Il eut à peine le temps de lui dire de le laisser passer devant qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

Elle soupira en voyant qui se trouvait là. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était plus venu et elle avait pensé qu'il avait cessé son petit manège. Mais apparemment, elle avait été trop naïve.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je suis passé il y a deux heures et tu n'étais pas là. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde. »

« Si, ça me regarde. Je suis en droit de savoir ce que tu fais. Tu me manques. »

« Ne me touches pas Cormac ! Tu empestes l'alcool. »

Le jeune homme essaya une nouvelle fois de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa brusquement en fronçant le nez.

« Tu me manques tellement mon amour. Reprends-moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais. »

« C'est fini entre toi et moi depuis plus de six mois et tu le sais très bien. Tu dois arrêter de boire et de venir ici, laisses-moi tranquille Cormac. Je ne suis pas ton « amour » ! rentres-toi ça dans le crâne. Va-t'en.

L'expression de son visage changea et Hermione soupira d'anticipation. Elle savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer et elle n'avait pas envie que Malefoy soit témoin de ça.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre hein ! » Fit-il, un air mauvais collé sur le visage « C'est ça, tu baises avec un autre. Tu n'es qu'une salope Hermione ! Une trainée. Personne ne te rendra aussi heureuse que moi. Jamais tu ne trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Petite salope. Avoue que tu aimes te faire sauter par d'autres mecs. C'est pour ça que tu t'habilles comme ça ? » Dit-il en montrant le short qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama « Mais je te l'INTERDIS ! Tu entends, tu n'as PAS LE DROIT. GARCE. SALOPE ! »

Il l'empoigna violemment par le bras et Drago, qui était resté sans rien faire jusqu'à présent, leva sa baguette. Mais la brunette avait été plus rapide et avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer 'expelliarmus', elle l'avait expulsé dehors et refermé la porte. Ils entendirent Cormac hurler des insultes et tambouriner sur la porte d'entrée mais elle jeta rapidement un sortilège de silence.

Puis elle tourna les talons, évitant délibérément le regard du blond et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'était doutée que ce jour finirait par arriver mais elle avait espéré que Cormac se reprendrait et lui permettrait d'éviter une humiliation devant Malefoy. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait de se faire insulter…c'était encore pire lorsque Malefoy pouvait entendre.

Elle termina de se brosser les dents et sursauta en trouvant Malefoy juste devant la porte, lui barrant le passage.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Pousse-toi, je vais me coucher. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Tu n'iras pas te coucher avant que nous ayons eu une petite discussion. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je veux des explications quant-à ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Bien sûr que ça me regarde. McLaggen débarque chez toi, t'insultes, se montre violent et si j'ai tout compris, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Tu comptais m'en parler quand Granger ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé. »

« Tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ! Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il pourrait être l'auteur des menaces ? »

Hermione se tut un instant et regarda Drago d'un air interloqué, avant d'exploser de rire, au grand déplaisir du blond qui se renfrogna.

« C'est ridicule Malefoy. Cormac n'envoie aucunes menaces. »

« Après ce que je viens de voir, tu permettras que je pense autrement. »

« Très bien ! Ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que tu n'entendras pas cette histoire deux fois. Cormac et moi avons été ensemble pendant un an environ et notre histoire s'est terminée il y a six mois. C'est moi qui y ai mis un terme parce que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Je m'en suis remise très rapidement mais pas lui, il n'a pas supporté notre rupture et il a tout fait pour me récupérer mais je n'ai jamais cédé. Depuis il arrive qu'il vienne ici, assez régulièrement, il a bu à chaque fois. Et il fait toujours la même chose, il est tout larmoyant, il me dit que je lui manque et qu'il veut que je revienne et comme je ne réagis pas, il ne supporte pas et il se met à m'insulter jusqu'à ce que je le mette dehors. Ça lui passera. Il m'aime toujours et c'est pour ça qu'il se comporte de la sorte. Mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui m'envoie ces lettres, comme je viens de te le dire, il m'aime toujours et puis il n'a jamais rien eu contre les nés-moldus et de plus, je connais son écriture et je sais que ce n'est pas la sienne. J'espère que tu es satisfait ? »

« Pour tout te dire, non ! Je pense que tu es naïve Granger. Ce serait tout à fait plausible qu'il s'agisse de lui. »

« Oh je t'en prie Malefoy. Je connais Cormac, je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas du genre à venir écrire des mots sur mes portes et mes fenêtres. Il préfère me les dire en face comme tu l'as constaté et il préfère les mots « salope » « catin » et tous les synonymes du même genre. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver Granger. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas ! »

« Très bien. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard. »

« La discussion est de toute façon close Malefoy. » Dit-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Il ne servait à rien de répliquer. Il avait simplement un courrier à envoyer.

.

OoO

.

Drago surveillait la porte d'entrée du coin de l'œil, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages qui provenaient de la cuisine. Le rire de Granger lui parvint et il songea que bientôt, ce doux son allait se transformer en hurlement de rage. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle n'allait pas aimer du tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire son travail.

Néanmoins, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que la personne qu'il attendait entra, il déglutit difficilement.

« Toi ? C'est toi que Kingsley envoie ! Mais elle va me tuer. »

« C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir. »

« Mais Kingsley connait la situation actuelle et… »

« J'ai insisté pour ce que ce soit moi et je le dirais à Hermione si tu veux. Je sais bien que tu voulais n'importe quel auror qui ne soit ni moi ni Harry mais je veux être seul avec elle et essayer de lui parler. »

« Tu crois qu'elle va te laisser une chance ? »

« J'espère… »

« Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? » Demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

« Granger écoute. J'ai des démarches à faire cet après-midi et comme il faut toujours un auror avec toi, j'ai demandé à Kingsley d'envoyer quelqu'un et… »

« Je ne veux pas de lui. »

« Hermione, s'il te plait. » Commença Ron.

« Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ! »

Elle ne sembla aucunement touchée par l'air blessé qu'arbora Ron et se tourna vers Drago pour lui transmettre par le regard tout le mépris qu'elle lui portait en cet instant.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ce soit Ron. J'ai juste demandé un auror. »

« Kingsley va m'entendre, c'est certain. »

Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour retourner dans son bureau. Ron regarda Drago d'un air inquiet, semblant se demander si il était judicieux qu'il la suive, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le blond se contenta de ricaner, avant de ramasser ce dont il avait besoin et de quitter l'immeuble.

.

A présent seul, Ron n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre Hermione et il commençait à regretter d'avoir tant insisté auprès de Kingsley. Certes, il voulait pouvoir lui parler et essayer de se réconcilier avec elle mais elle semblait vraiment en colère…comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait appris ce que lui et Harry avaient fait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, il se sentit impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait et elle semblait tellement imposante dans cette pièce. Il se massa la nuque, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et où se mettre, et le fait qu'Hermione fasse comme si il n'était pas dans la pièce n'arrangeait pas.

Finalement, il finit par s'avancer timidement et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, en face d'elle.

« Qui t'a autorisé à t'installer ici ? »

« Hermione, s'il te plait ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. »

« Que j'arrête quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien. »

« Non je ne sais pas. Vous me faites des coups dans le dos mais je dois arrêter. Et quoi encore Ronald ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persistais à vouloir rester amie avec toi. Depuis que je te connais tu m'as toujours fait du mal ! »

« Quoi ? Mais…c'est faux ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Pendant toute notre adolescence tu n'as pas cessé de me blesser. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard qui est-ce qui se moquait de moi, même avant Malefoy, et qui disait que jamais je n'aurais d'ami ? Qui est-ce qui m'a totalement rejeté en troisième année et qui m'a laissée seule en m'accusant de quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait ? Qui est-ce qui m'a gâché mon bal de Noël pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Qui est-ce qui est sorti avec Lavande sans même se soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Qui est-ce qui m'a ABANDONNÉE dans cette stupide forêt pour aller se réfugier dans la cape de son Grand frère ? Qui est ce qui ne m'a plus parlé pendant presque un mois quand j'ai commencé à devenir amie avec Théo ? Qui est-ce qui ne m'a pas soutenue quand je me suis lancé dans l'école de psychomagie sous prétexte que j'aurais du faire moi aussi auror pour qu'on reste tous les trois ? La réponse à toute ces questions Ronald tu la connais parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Tu m'as fait du mal de nombreuses fois et je t'ai toujours pardonné. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je me suis montrée naïve et idiote pendant trop longtemps. Je pensais que maintenant que tu es un adulte responsable tu apprendrais à réfléchir et à penser à moi avant de faire des choses regrettables mais non, tu ne fais rien. Tu aurais pu arrêter Harry, l'empêcher de me faire ça mais non, comme toujours tu es allé dans son sens. A croire que je n'ai vraiment jamais compté pour toi. »

Ron était abasourdi par la dureté de ses paroles et par la rancœur de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il avait été maladroit parfois, que plusieurs excuses s'étaient perdues entre son cerveau et sa bouche mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle l'avait aussi mal vécu, au point que toutes ces choses lui restent sur le cœur des années après. Il commençait à comprendre qu'au fond, le problème ne venait peut-être pas que de ce qu'ils avaient fait dernièrement.

« Hermione je... »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. C'est trop tard pour être désolé. »

« Mais pourtant je le suis. C'est vraiment sincère Hermione. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ça et je m'excuse pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione, et tu l'as toujours été même quand…même quand j'étais indélicat avec toi. Pardonne-moi Hermione, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Hermione avait joué l'indifférente pendant tout son discours, mais une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle commit l'erreur de lever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux. Ron la vit flancher et ne perdit pas un instant. Il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Si il lui laissait le temps de se reprendre, il pouvait repartir à zéro.

Rapidement, il contourna le bureau et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle essaya de résister mais Ron était beaucoup plus fort et bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

Elle finit par se laisser aller tandis que Ron caressait ses cheveux en lui murmurant encore une fois qu'il était désolé. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et se décida à se reculer.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir si facilement. Je t'en veux toujours pour Malefoy et tout. »

« Mais je suis à nouveau ton meilleur ami n'est ce pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Allez et Drago n'est pas méchant. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Je disais la même chose pour Pansy et regarde maintenant. »

« Tu disais la même chose tout en reluquant ses seins Ron. Ce qui fait une grande différente parce qu'il n'y a rien du tout à reluquer chez Malefoy. Et maintenant…Maintenant vous vous disputez toujours sans arrêt… d'ailleurs Ronald. Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas parler. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de faire un enfant avec Pansy ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il regretta d'avoir fait la paix avec elle. Il avait oublié qu'elle faisait peur quand elle était comme ça. Et il sentait déjà que ça allait chauffer. Mais il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée qu'il était prêt à endurer tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààà, alors, contentes ? Hermione se déride un peu. Et elle est enfin reconciliée avec Ronnie. mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va en être de même avec Harry. C'est plus facile de pardonner Ron, tout d'abord parce qu'elle est habituée à ce qu'il lui fasse des sales coups sans vraiment le vouloirse rendre compte du mal qu'il lui fait et que c'est donc moins brutal qu'Harry. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle est persuadée (à tort) qui c'est Harry qui a pris la décision et qu'il a convaincu Ron de suivre le mouvement.

Valààà. Et Cormac alors héhé ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à son arrivée hein ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des questions (sur ça ou autre chose)

Je ne sais pas quoi vous demander aujourd'hui : ah si ! **Quel est votre personnage préféré dans HP ?**

Bisous Bisous


	8. Chapitre VII

Les gens ! OMG on est vendredi...il est 17h44...je...je...putain de merde...JE SUIS EN VACAAAAAAAAAAANCES (lalalalalalala, je m'autorise à être heureuse ce soir et tous les jours ou je pourrais dormir. Le reste du temps...ah ah, j'ai plein de boulot à faire mais passons)

Alors pour toutes les revieweuses qui ont cru bon de me dire qu'elles étaient en vacances (surtout celles de la zone...euh, A ? je ne sais plus qui fini ce week-end, c'est peut-être la C, enfin bref, vous avez compris, alors vous là, laissez moi vous dire : BONNE REPRISE mouhahahahahahahah.

Ahem.

Ah, et puis maintenant que **Pottermore** à ouvert au bas peuple (roooh, je suis méchante, mais c'est vrai quoi, dans la vie il y les bêtas-testeurs de pottermore(:D) et les autres...aïe, ok, j'arrête, pas tapeeer), je suppose que nombre d'entre vous ce sont inscrits. Si vous voulez qu'on deviennent amis (et que je vous détruise en duel), donnez moi votre pseudo ^^

Je crois que c'est tout...pour le moment (chut)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Marie** : TU NE LE DIS PAS...là j'ai des envies de meurtre xD

**Lily malfoy** : Merci :D

**London123** : Hermione a surtout l'habitude de prendre en main la bouletitude de Ronnie xD Héhé, ahh non, moi non plus je n'aime pas Cormac, je le déteste même ! non mais franchement je ne sais pas ce que JK a eu dans la tête pour le sortir. En plus je ne sais pas toi, mais je pense que pour la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, quitte à rendre Ron jaloux et à prendre comme cavalier celui qui "énerverait le plus Ron", elle aurait autant pu prendre Drago. Au moins elle au aurait passé une bonne soirée et puis on aurait pas eu cet épilogue à chier brefff (par contre dans le film...la scène ou Cormac vomi sur les pieds de Snape...mouhahahahah c'est tellement bon xD). Bon **week-end à toi aussi :D **

**Yuki** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Ah, je crois que tu as bien compris pourquoi elle leur en veut. Mais Harry et Ron ont fait ça parce qu'ils ont vraiment confiance en lui ^^ Voici la suite :)

**Malfoiegras** : Ohh, je suis contente de te retrouver :D Blaise est fidèle à lui même hihi. Tu vas savoir là tout de suite, en lisant pourquoi il avait besoin de partir :) Il y a un petit passage Théo/luna dans ce chapitre ! Et bon courage pour tes révisions !

**Stellix** : Héhé, ravie de contribuer à te faire aimer les vendredis. Harry et Ginny, ce n'est pas encore pour toute suite. Ahh oui, c'est vrai que Seneca Crane (le producteur des Hunger Games) est pas mal...dommage qu'il soit contraint au suicide xD

**Stef** : Tout à fait d'accord NORMANDIE POWER (même si la meilleure c'est la Haute xD). Haaan des Jeff de Bruges *bave* Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien entre elle et Ron. Elle juste été plus déçue par Harry donc il est plus facile pour elle de pardonner Ron. Et non, je ne compte pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle est sortie avec Cormac mais si ça te perturbe, je ferais une pitite note :)

**fan-hp** : Merci beaucoup !

**Marilyn** : Alors d'une part, que tu n'aimes pas je le conçois et c'est ton droit mais il y a un ton pour parler (ou écrire du moins) aux gens, moi aussi je peux dire que ta review est ridicule, c'est facile hein. Et mets-toi à la place d'Hermione. Imagine que tes deux meilleurs amis (même si leur geste est honorable) organisent tout un plan derrière ton dos et qu'ils te forcent à vivre H24 avec une personne que tu détestes et à l'accueillir chez toi, comment est-ce que tu réagirais ? Et j'aimerais savoir quels autres personnages ont des réactions enfantines ? Hermione, je veux bien, mais pour les autres je ne vois pas.

**xDrayMioneex** : Merci pour cette review !

**Marianne** : AH ! Je ne suis pas folle. je croyais bien l'avoir vue dans ma boite et quand j'ai voulu y répondre en regardant directement sur le site : rien. Merci feu feu et ses bugs. Moi aussi c'est Hermione mon perso préféré :D

**Wendy** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, on reverra Cormac :D

**Marynes** : *Sors sa hache et tue marynes héhé* Quoi que si je te tue, tu ne pourras plus me laisser de longue review de la mort qui tue comme celle-ci...alors non xD. Harry serait incapable de lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Ginny par contre... Contente que tu aimes le couple Ron/Pansy. Et pour les menaces, Hermione a encore du mal à les prendre au sérieux.

Tu vas avoir une scène Théo/Luna ici :D Théo est chouuuu, c'est le meilleur :D Mouhahahah Pansy elle s'en fout de raconter sa vie devant tout le monde, tu vas le voir ici aussi ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé !

Et oui, j'ai lu Hunger Games en février (les trois tomes d'affilé) et j'ai ADORE ! Et oui j'aime les longues reviews. Je veux bien ton adresse mais rajoute des espaces pour qu'elle passe et que feu feu ne l'efface pas !

**Lilly's** : Merci beaucoup. POur être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'est venue l'idée de Cormac, mais peut-être que j'ai été influencée inconsciemment par **Lecrit** et sa fic** Alea Jacta Es** :) Voici la suite !

**Drago-Est-A-Moi** : Hummm, non, Drago est à moi d'abord xD Merci beaucoup. Ca va avancer entre eux mais encore un peu de patience. Et je pense que la fic sera relativement longue mais je ne peux pas estimer le nombre de chapitres :)

**lapin d'Alice** : Hello ! Oh, tu peux me donner ton pseudo si tu veux :) Pour aller au choixpeau tu peux vite passer les chapitres jusqu'au chemin de traverse, tu achètes ton matériel et hop après tu réavance jusqu'au chapitre de la répartition. Pour débloquer le truc pour acheter des affaire, il faut que tu zoomes (en double cliquant), la liste de fournitures est par terre :)

.

**& Thanks Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII : Question, stars, arguments, peace<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Drago avait transplané dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres. Le quartier faisait partie du Londres sorcier et en marchant dans la rue, il s'étonna de voir le nombre de voitures garées devant les maisons. De plus en plus de familles sorcières possédaient de ces engins, qui comptaient au minimum treize places.

Blaise, Harry et Ron tannaient le blond depuis un bon bout de temps pour qu'il passe son permis de conduire, mais il avait toujours refusé. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il se mette à conduire l'une de ces boites en métal.

Il continua de marcher tout en se demandant si Ron allait parvenir à ses fins avec Granger. Tel que c'était parti, il ne valait mieux pas espérer mais le rouquin pouvait se montrer tenace quand il le voulait…

Il trouva rapidement la maison qu'il cherchait et le nom sur la boite aux lettre lui confirma ce qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il cherchait.

Il remonta l'allée et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

Un homme en sortit et Drago le reconnu comme étant ce Poufsouffle insupportable du nom de Zacharias Smith. Ils se toisèrent mutuellement et Smith se retourna pour saluer Cormac McLaggen qui restait sur le pas de la porte.

« On se voit ce week-end pour le match alors ? »

« Comme d'hab mon pote. »

« A samedi alors. »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Drago et sembla regretter de devoir partir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait envoyer un parchemin à McLaggen plus tard dans la soirée pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Malefoy… »

« Auror Malefoy. »

« Si tu crois que je vais t'appeler de la sorte…une petite raclure dans ton genre. »

« A ta place je baisserais d'un ton McLaggen, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une amende pour outrage à auror. »

« Mais bien sûr, parce que je devrais me taire alors que tu baises cette salope de Granger. C'est ma copine ! Tu n'es qu'un sale con Malefoy. »

« Premièrement McLaggen, je ne baise pas Granger. Deuxièmement il me semble que ce n'est plus ta copine. Troisièmement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu la considères encore comme ta copine puisque tu sais si bien dire qu'elle est une 'salope'. Quatrièmement, je n'aime pas l'idée que tous les voisins puissent entendre ce que j'ai à te dire alors j'aimerai bien que tu me fasses rentrer. Cinquièmement, j'ai des questions à te poser alors pousses-toi. Et du café ne serait pas de refus. »

.

Cormac McLaggen marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et indiqua d'un geste de la tête une chaise sur laquelle Drago s'installa. L'ancien Gryffondor prit place en face de lui et Drago sut qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur le café.

« McLaggen, j'ai pas mal de questions à te poser. »

« Tu baises avec Hermione hein ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! »

« Je t'ai vu ! Tu étais chez elle, le soir ! Je le savais, je le savais qu'elle se faisait sauter par… »

« Ta gueule McLaggen. Si j'étais chez Granger ce soir là et j'y suis tous les soirs et même toute la journée, c'est parce que je fais mon travail d'auror. Granger reçoit des menaces de mort depuis quelques temps et au vu de ta réaction aujourd'hui et l'autre soir, laisse-moi te dire que tu es le suspect numéro un sur ma liste. »

Drago se tut et observa son petit effet. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait considérablement blanchi et s'accrochait à la table si fort que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues toutes blanches.

« Menacée…de mort ? »

« Tout à fait McLaggen. »

« Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fait. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

« Je le jure ! Je l'aime. J'aime Hermione. »

« Et tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. La violenter et l'insulter, c'est ce que tu appelles aimer quelqu'un ? Nous ne devons pas avoir la même conception de l'amour. »

« J'avais bu ! Et aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui j'étais en colère. Elle m'a laissé. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire sans elle. Je deviens complètement fou sans elle. Il faut qu'elle me revienne. »

« Quel a été le motif de la rupture ? » Demanda Drago, afin de vérifier si les deux versions étaient les mêmes.

« C'est elle…elle…elle a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Comme ça. D'un seul coup. Elle est partie. »

« Lui en as-tu voulu ? »

« Évidemment que je lui en ai voulu. Elle m'a quitté comme ça, comme si l'année vécue ensemble n'avait rien signifié pour elle. Hermione…c'est la femme de ma vie. Je voulais qu'elle devienne ma femme, je voulais qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants. Elle a brisé tout ça. Mais ne t'emballes pas Malefoy, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai menacée. »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de te croire McLaggen. »

« Je l'aime. Et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. »

« La carte de la sensibilité ne marche pas avec moi. Et je dois dire que tu n'es pas très crédible. Je t'ai vu l'insulter, je t'ai vu amorcer un geste de violence envers elle, alors ne me fait pas croire que tu ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. »

« J'avais bu ! Je n'étais pas moi-même. »

« Peut-être que tu avais bu lorsque tu as envoyé ces menaces. Peut-être aussi que tu avais bu lorsque tu as été écrire sur ses carreaux. »

L'ancien Gryffondor afficha un air perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que le blond voulait dire. Soit il ne savait vraiment pas, soit il était un très bon comédien. Il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute…

.

« Connaitrais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Granger ? »

« Avec son rôle dans la guerre ! Il y a un paquet de personnes qui… »

« Quelqu'un en particulier. »

« Non. Je ne vois personne. »

« Très bien…je pense que j'en ai fini pour le moment. Mais je te préviens McLaggen. Ne t'avise pas de retourner chez elle comme l'autre soir. Je suis auror et je suis totalement en droit de t'arrêter pour harcèlement. Maintenant, veux-tu bien signer cette décharge ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« C'est la procédure. »

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et Drago repartit avec le papier bien serré dans sa cape. Une fois rentré chez Granger, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à comparer l'écriture de McLaggen avec l'écriture des lettres de menaces.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il restait environ une heure et demie avant que la brunette ne finisse sa journée de travail. Il n'hésita pas plus de dix secondes avant de transplaner. Ça devait être dur pour Ron…mais tant pis.

.

.

Il réapparut dans un endroit qui lui était familier mais qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis des années. Son appartement. Son chez lui. Son antre. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements tout en avançant vers la salle de bain. Il pénétra dans la pièce et d'un coup de baguette, la baignoire se remplit d'une eau chaude et parfumée et de mousse bleue. Il se glissa à l'intérieur avec un gémissement de contentement, appuya sur un bouton qui déclencha des bulles qui massaient tout son corps, et il pencha la tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur un petit coussin prévu à cet effet. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le fait d'être seul et de ne pas se soucier de rester dans la salle d'eau durant une durée indéterminée. Il était chez lui et il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Il resta une heure dans son bain et n'en ressortit qu'une fois parfaitement détendu. Puis il profita tout simplement du fait d'être chez lui, même pour une courte durée. Mais il fallait bien retourner chez Granger et constater l'ampleur des dégâts… avec un peu de malchance elle allait avoir tué Ron et il devrait avoir sa mort sur la conscience pour le restant de sa vie.

.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez Granger et que la brunette vint lui ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris par son sourire et par ses yeux qui étaient plus animés que d'habitude. Et quand il la suivit dans le salon et qu'il l'a vit s'asseoir à côté de Ron pour continuer leur conversation, ses yeux faillirent lui sortir de ses orbites. Comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi tout ça ?

Il jeta un regard interrogateur au rouquin qui ne lui répondit que par un rictus satisfait. Très bien ! Si les meilleurs amis du monde étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller faire une sieste. Il parlerait de son entrevue avec McLaggen plus tard.

.

Il avait fermé les yeux depuis quelques minutes, quand il sentit son matelas s'affaisser brutalement, signe que Ron venait de s'asseoir, ou plutôt de se laisser tomber dessus.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je suis parfait, voilà tout. »

« Tu es un Weasley je ne te rappelles. La notion de perfection ne peut donc pas s'appliquer à vous. C'est un privilège réservé aux Malefoy. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle t'aurait découpé en morceau. »

« Pour être franc, je le pensais aussi. Mais on ne tire pas une croix sur son meilleur ami comme ça. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi simple. » Répondit Ron.

« En tout cas maintenant que tu lui reparles, je peux te garantir que je vais aller voir Kingsley dès demain pour lui demander une demie journée par semaine où tu resteras avec elle pendant que je me reposerais l'esprit. »

« Je vais lui dire ce que tu insinues. »

« Granger sait qu'elle est la pire plaie au monde. Pas la peine de faire le lèche botte. »

« Va te faire voir Malefoy. »

« Ta gueule Weasley. Ou plutôt non. Explique-moi ce qui se passe en ce moment entre Pansy et toi. »

Le rouquin pâli soudainement. Deux fois dans la même journée ? C'était vraiment trop.

« Il ne se passe rien…rien de différent que ce qu'il se passe habituellement. »

« Tu mens aussi mal qu'elle. »

« Je ne te dirais rien… »

« Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon. »

.

.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Drago rapporta son entrevue avec Cormac McLaggen alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait retenir ses petites réflexions, toujours persuadée qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et quand le blond en arriva au passage de l'écriture, elle se précipita pour aller chercher une des lettres, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il se trompait.

Drago peina à cacher sa déception lorsqu'il compara les deux écritures et qu'il vit qu'elles n'étaient en rien semblables.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas celle de Cormac. Je sais comment il écrit. »

« Je suis auror, il est de mon devoir de vérifier. »

« Mais oui, mais oui… »

Des coups à la porte tuèrent dans l'œuf la dispute qui était sur le point de commencer et Hermione alla ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à voir Cormac mais à la place, ce fut une tornade brune qui s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

« Hermione ! Je l'ai attendu toute la…Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?»

« Je… »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée. Je me suis inquiétée. Je fais des efforts pour que tout s'arrange et toi… »

« Mais Chaton…je viens de me réconcilier avec Hermione. »

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. » S'écria Pansy, sa voix montant gravement dans les aigus. « J'essayais de faire des efforts. »

La voix de Pansy atteignait des records dans les aigus et Ron chercha de l'aide auprès de ses amis. En vain. Drago était en train de battre discrètement en retraite en voyant les yeux de Pansy s'humidifier et Hermione fuyait son regard. Comme d'habitude, il allait devoir régler le problème tout seul. A croire que tout le monde avait peur de celle qui lui servait de copine.

« Pansy Chérie ! »

« Non ! Tu m'abandonnes juste parce que je ne veux pas être un utérus sur patte. Tu n'as aucun droit sur mes ovaires et ça ne te permet pas de me laisser seule. »

« Je ne t'ai pas laissée seule. Quand je vais manger chez Harry tu n'en fais pas tout un plat. »

« Ce n'est pas PAREIL. J'avais même fait un gâteau au chocolat alors que Merlin sait que je déteste cuisiner. Et toi tu pars sans même me prévenir. La moindre des choses aurait été de m'inviter à vous rejoindre. Drago est mon meilleur ami à ce que je sache et tu m'as laissée toute seule alors que…que… »

« Weasley…il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir envie de faire un enfant avec elle quand tu vois comment elle se comporte ? Pans' est une hystérique en temps normal…enceinte elle serait mille fois pire. »

« Je ne suis pas hystérique Drago Malefoy ! »

« Non bien sur que non. Finalement je comprends pourquoi Granger est devenue si rapidement amie avec toi. »

« Je suis toujours dans la pièce Malefoy. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis que tu es une névrosée. »

.

Hermione lui tira la langue et le tira par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, sans se soucier de ses protestations. Ron et Pansy ne firent pas attention à eux et continuèrent à se disputer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger, lâche moi ! »

« Je ne te lâcherais que si tu restes ici. »

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Enfin ! Je pensais que mon charme légendaire avait un problème mais tu devais juste avoir la vue défaillante. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux que tu restes ici. »

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda simplement Drago.

« Un quart d'heure. »

« Dix minutes. » Répondit-il.

« Douze. » Trancha-t-elle.

« Je marche. »

Ils patientèrent pendant les douze minutes requises, et lorsque Drago signala que le temps était écoulé, ils retournèrent dans le salon, pour constater qu'ils avaient eu raison. Ron et Pansy, étroitement enlacés, étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Hermione sentait même que si ils ne se manifestaient pas rapidement, ils allaient finir par baptiser son canapé sans se soucier des spectateurs.

Drago avait dû avoir le même raisonnement qu'elle puisqu'il se racla la gorge bruyamment. Cela n'eut presque pas d'effet, Ron lui adressa un geste grossier de la main, tout en gardant sa bouche ventousée à celle de Pansy et un instant plus tard, après un petit « pop », ils avaient disparus.

« Alors ça…alors ça… »

« Quoi…tu es sans voix parce qu'il y a des gens qui vont se faire plaisir ce soir ! »

« Tu es…un sale porc Malefoy. Et eux sont d'une impolitesse sans nom. Attend un peu que je remette la main sur eux ! »

.

OoO

.

Théo avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Il était allongé sur une couverture, en plein milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit qui sentait l'herbe et les fleurs. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et parsemé d'étoiles, et le seul son qui brisait le silence était le chant des grillons.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit que Luna avait fermé les yeux. Il craint pendant un instant qu'elle se soit endormie, ce qui aurait été dommage puisque c'était elle qui lui avait proposé, mais elle remua légèrement pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

« A quelle heure est-ce que ça commence ? »

« Papa a dit aux alentours de minuit. Bientôt donc. »

« … »

« Hermione et Harry disent toujours qu'il faut faire des vœux quand on voit une étoile filante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent ça à ton avis ? »

« Une coutume moldue j'imagine. »

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas. Elles sont tellement loin de nous les étoiles. Et les filantes, elles passent tellement vite, comment auraient-elle le temps d'entendre notre vœu ? »

« C'est très rationnel ce que tu viens de dire Luna. Étonnant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent. »

« Pour rien. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer, après tout, même si elles n'entendent rien, que perd-t-on à faire un vœu ? »

« Si il ne se réalise pas, on peut perdre beaucoup de choses tu ne crois pas ? Mais je vais quand même en faire. Je vais avoir plusieurs chances après tout. Et je ne dois pas avoir peur. »

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire comme vœu ? »

« Hermione dit qu'on ne doit pas dire son vœu. Sinon il est sûr qu'il ne pourra pas se réaliser. »

Théo hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers le ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer la conversation. Le silence n'était pas dérangeant quand il était avec Luna.

Quand la pluie d'étoiles filantes commença, Luna garda ses yeux fixés sur le ciel, tout en se répétant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait « _Je voudrai que Théo m'aime_. »

.

OoO

.

Depuis qu'il avait sa « chambre », Drago n'avait plus de problèmes pour gérer son temps le matin et il avait eu le temps de manger et de se préparer tranquillement avant de partir avec l'ancienne Gryffondor, au travail. Mieux réveillé et de bonne humeur, il était beaucoup plus alerte et c'est pourquoi la tâche rouge juste sous la boite aux lettres attira immédiatement son regard. Il se pencha, posa son doigt sur la tâcha et le porta ensuite à son nez.

Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Non. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas de peinture mais bel et bien de sang. De sang animal si il se fiait à l'odeur un peu plus métallique que le sang humain.

Il se retourna vers Hermione, qui restait en retrait, et tous les deux portèrent en même temps leur regard vers la boite aux lettres.

Hermione l'ouvrit et en sortit une enveloppe blanche qu'elle décacheta.

.

_La petite sang de bourbe a besoin d'un incompétent pour la protéger ? Cela n'empêchera en rien ta mort, tu vas crever comme un rat, personne ne te protégerais. Une personne comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre sur cette terre. _

Un objet tomba dans sa main. Un objet reconnaissable, même si il n'était pas pas utilisé dans le monde sorcier. Il s'agissait d'une balle de pistolet.

Hermione poussa un petit cri étouffé et tendit la balle à Drago qui la fit tourner entre ses mains. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait même il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai auparavant. Et cet objet le perturbait grandement. Pourquoi mettre un objet moldu alors que ce qu'on semblait lui reprocher était justement d'être une née-moldue ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait en tout cas c'est que pour la première fois, elle recevait une lettre chez elle et qu'on utilisait du sang pour lui faire peur. Une étape supérieure venait d'être franchie et si il se fiait à la lettre, c'était parce que ceux qui lui en voulaient venaient de découvrir qu'il avait été chargé de sa protection. Autrement dit, ils étaient probablement espionnés.

« Pas nécessairement. » Répondit Hermione une fois qu'il lui ait fait part de ses réflexions « Peut-être qu'on nous a simplement vus, par hasard. »

« Et deviné que j'étais en mission de protection par rapport à toi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu ferais d'autre avec moi ? Seul ! Tout le monde sait qu'on se déteste. »

Le blond se retint de dire qu'il ne la détestait pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre le fait qu'il avait fait un effort au début et que c'était toujours elle qui l'avait repoussé. Au lieu de ça, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire : aller voir Kingsley tout de suite ou aller au travail. Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle choisisse la deuxième proposition. Le fait de voir cette balle semblait l'avoir remuée mais elle ne semblait pas aussi ébranlée qu'elle aurait dû l'être…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau, Hermione reprit totalement ses esprits et laissa Drago s'installer dans son coin pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte à Mallaury. La petite fille entra avec un gros cahier et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'Hermione.

.

« Comment vas-tu Mallaury ? »

« Un peu mieux. J'ai refait des cauchemars, mais j'ai dessiné comme tu m'as dit de faire. Maman n'a pas aimé voir mes dessins. Elle s'est mise à pleurer quand je lui ai montré. »

« Fais-moi voir ça. »

Mallaury ouvrit son cahier et le tendit à Hermione qui regarda attentivement les dessins. Beaucoup de noir, des mangemorts, du feu. Et du vert. Des traits de feutres rageurs. Hermione savait que ce cela représentait. Le sortilège de mort. Celui que les mangemorts avaient lancé à son père juste devant ses yeux. Les entretiens avec Mallaury étaient toujours durs pour elle parce qu'ils lui renvoyaient l'horreur de la guerre avec plus de force que n'importe quel autre de ses patients. Et parfois elle s'en voulait. De ne pas avoir été là. D'être partie avec Harry et Ron à la recherche des horcruxes au lieu d'aider à secourir la population.

Au lieu de ça elle aidait maintenant, dans son cabinet. Bien sûr, tous les gens qu'elle recevait n'avaient pas forcément de problèmes liés à la guerre mais il y en avait tout de même une bonne partie…

Lorsque Mallaury s'en alla, Hermione remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Bien fait pour lui. Après tout, il allait peut-être comprendre qu'être auror ne rachetait pas tout !

Le reste de la journée fila rapidement et à la fin de celle-ci, alors qu'elle aurait juste voulu rentrer chez elle et se glisser dans un bain chaud, il fallut qu'elle se rende une nouvelle fois au Ministère.

.

.

Ron et Harry étaient là quand ils arrivèrent et si elle salua le rouquin, elle persista à faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas le survivant. Kingsley les fit entrer dans son bureau et Drago déposa la lettre reçue le matin même, avec la balle.

« L'écriture n'est pas la même que sur les autres lettres. Ce qui veut dire qu'au moins deux personnes sont concernées. Il y avait également du sang animal juste en dessous de la boite aux lettres alors que la probable autre personne qui avait écrit sur la fenêtre et sur la porte avait utilisé de la peinture rouge. »

« Pourquoi une balle moldue ? »Demanda Ron « Enfin, je veux dire, vous voyez des mangemorts se procurer une balle ? Comment l'idée a-t-elle pu leur venir à l'esprit ? »

« C'est la question à laquelle je veux qu'Harry et toi trouviez une réponse. » Fit Kingsley. Il examina la balle avant de la leur donner. « Et je me que vous me trouviez d'où vient ce truc et possiblement la personne qui l'a achetée. »

« Vous avez le droit de rêver. »

« Un peu d'optimisme Malefoy ! »

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est intelligent de rester…dans cette maison ? »

« J'espère que la phrase que tu viens de prononcer est une plaisanterie Malefoy ! » Fit Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

« Putain Granger ! Tu ne réalises toujours pas ou quoi ? Ces gens savent où tu habites… Tu imagines ce qu'ils pourraient faire si ils décidaient de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu es là non ? Tout cela est ridicule. Je persiste à dire que vous en faites trop. Personne n'a réellement essayé de me faire du mal et tous les moyens que vous déployez pour essayer de retrouver ces personnes sont disproportionnés. »

« Il n'est pas question de te faire déménager Hermione. » Rassura Kingsley « La maison est sécurisée non ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Alors je ne vois pas de problèmes pour le moment. »

Il se leva, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entrevue et ils sortirent tous de la pièce. Hermione commençait à avoir une migraine et elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que rentrer chez elle et se reposer.

.

« Hermione ! » Appela alors Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

« Hermione, Hermione ! »

« … »

« Tu veux bien reparler à Ron mais pas à moi. » Continua le brun.

« Hermione s'il te plait. »

Elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Le seul qu'il croisa avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, fut le regard désolé de Drago.

Harry soupira, et donna un coup de pied inutile dans le mur.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé et Pattenrond sauta sur son ventre et s'approcha d'elle, quémandant des caresses à grand renfort de ronronnements. Hermione serra son chat contre elle, et le laissa lui lécher le visage, comme pour la réconforter.

« Tu te rends compte qu'Harry doit souffrir à cause de toi. Sans compter que Ginny va t'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à aller le consoler. Et au passage tu pourras dire à Ginny que si elle avait su le dissuader elle n'aurait pas de raison de m'en vouloir. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça Granger. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui n'a jamais voulu me laisser une chance de te connaitre. »

« Oh ne recommence pas Malefoy. »

« Tu ne vas pas nier. »

« Je ne nie rien du tout. Mais je sais très bien que tu voulais juste te faire bien voir. Tu ne m'aimes pas Malefoy, tu le sais parfaitement. Et tu ne me connais pas non plus. Si toi, Ginny et je ne sais qui d'autre encore, vous voulez penser que je suis la méchante et bien pensez-le, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, ce n'est absolument pas mon problème. »

Sa voix n'était pas mordante, agressive comme elle l'avait été les autres fois. Non. Elle était juste lasse et il préféra ne pas insister. Ce n'était pas en ayant l'air de prendre parti pour Harry qu'il allait arranger les choses avec elle et que leur cohabitation allait se passer pour le mieux.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?» Demanda-t-il en faisant un effort pour paraitre gentil.

« Une soupe. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Juste une soupe. »

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla dans la cuisine lui préparer ce qu'elle voulait et se faire réchauffer quelque chose pour lui.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, il posa le bol de soupe sur la table basse et Hermione ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

« Merci Malefoy. »

.

Ce soir là, pour la première fois, ils mangèrent ensemble tous les deux, de leur plein gré. Le silence était roi mais il n'était pas dérangeant. Hermione se rallongea une fois sa soupe terminée et ferma de nouveau les yeux tandis que Drago allait prendre un livre. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi il restait ici et ne retournait pas dans sa chambre. C'était juste que pour une fois, l'ambiance n'était pas pesante entre eux et qu'ils supportaient la présence de l'autre sans broncher.

Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés et seule sa main bougeait, caressant doucement la fourrure orangée de Pattenrond qui ronronnait de plus en plus fort.

Drago sourit en observant le matou qui avait l'allure d'un véritable pacha, et puis il retourna à son livre.

Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour aller se coucher, il se rendit compte que la brunette avait fini par s'endormir. Il hésita pendant un instant et alla chercher une couverture pour la recouvrir. Mais à peine eut-il amorcé le geste pour mettre la couverture qu'il s'arrêta et la reposa. Comme pris d'une pulsion, il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il soit rentré dans sa chambre mais il faisait nuit et il ne pouvait donc pas détailler la pièce. Il lui retira ses chaussures et son gilet, et la déposa sur le lit avec douceur, avant de la recouvrir de la couette.

Il quitta la chambre sans plus attendre, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment de son action et il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle de bain espérant qu'une douche rapide allait lui changer les idées.

Il l'avait trouvée vulnérable aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi.

Décidément, être en mission auprès d'Hermione Granger se révélait compliqué, et ce pour des raisons beaucoup plus nombreuses que ce qu'il avait imaginé…

* * *

><p>Bon, avant toute chose, comme on ne se revoit pas avant vendredi prochain, je vous dit tout de suite, à vous toutes qui êtes majeures : <strong>dimanche, allez voter<strong> !

Ensuite, qui a aimé Luna et Théo qui regardent les pluies d'étoiles filantes *_* je suis trop faaan (oui, c'est moi qui écrit et alors ?)

Et Cormac, innocent ou non ? Et puis Drago est tout gentil, il va prépare la soupe à Hermione et en plus il la porte pour la mettre dans son lit (alors qu'il aurait facilement pu se venger en la laissant dormir sur le canapé hihi), ralalala.

Donc, une review et Drago pourra vous porter au lit ou vous pourrez regarder les étoiles avec Théo.

Bon et à propos de ça (des reviews) **j'ai une petite chose à vous dire.** Je sais que je n'ai vraiment mais vraiment pas à me plaindre mais sachez que ça ne fait pas plaisir de recevoir des mails "machin" ou "bidule" vous a ajouté en favoris et de ne pas avoir de review. Je ne fais pas la chasse aux reviews, vous le savez bien, je demande juste aux lecteurs fantômes de m'en mettre une à la fin de l'histoire (même si ça ferais plaisir d'en recevoir un peu plus, même ponctuellement) mais les ajouts en fav sans rien...honnêtement **ça me gonfle**. Je suis franche, vous pouvez penser que je suis mauvaise mais c'est ce que je ressens et je préfère être honnête. Alors oui, plus qu'autre chose, plus que les lecteurs vraiment fantôme, ça m'énerve. Ce n'est pas compliqué de prendre 30secondes juste pour me dire** ce qui a motivé le fait de me mettre en fav**...vous pouvez même **me le dire en MP** si vous voulez, je m'en fous totalement. Je l'ai dit et répété pour moi ce n'est pas le chiffre qui compte, c'est vos impressions, vos avis, vos questions. C'est comme ça que j'avance et que je peux m'améliorer. Même si vous voulez me faire des critiques, faites-le, tant que c'est constructif je ne vais pas m'offenser parce que vous n'avez pas aimé telle ou telle chose. Et si vous n'avez pas envie de me faire part de vos impressions, alors arrêtez de me mettre en fav, merde !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Bisous Bisous


	9. Chapitre VIII

Hellooooo ! Comment ça va ? Moi j'ai mal au crâne et mon rapport de stage me saoule mais mis à part ça tout va bien xD**  
><strong>

Je ne vais pas m'attarder parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Lapin d'Alice** : Je t'ai ajoutée sur Pottermore :) Et oui je savais que JK va sortir un nouveau livre, je vais bientôt le pré-commander d'ailleurs ^^

**Malfoiegras** : J'espère que tes épreuves ce sont bien passées ! Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons pour Hermione : son sang, ce qu'elle représente... Le ou les menaceurs, tu n'es pas prête de le savoir xD

**Virginie** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que tu aimes Théo et Blaise :D Je pense qu'Hermione commence à prendre les menaces au sérieux, seulement elle veut "garder la face" ;) Pour Cormac wait and see :)

**Lily Malfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu sauras un jour si tes suppositions sont bonnes ou non hihi

**Stellix** : Je t'ai ajoutée sur Pottermore :) Mouhahahah Drago dans une décapotable ce serait trop beau. Et oui les voitures c'est le même principe que les tentes magiques (ou que les voitures du ministère ^^) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :D

**Hermya Dawson** : Merci ! Pour le meurtrier (qui n'a pas encore fait de meurtre), il va falloir être très patiente :DD

**Chérie d'amour (oui toi Shlikah-Sparriah) : **Déjà je t'explique une chose. RAR = Réponse Aux Reviews. RARA ou RAR Anonymes = réponses aux review anonymes COMMENT EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE COMPRENNE SI TU NE T'EXPRIME PAS CORRECTEMENT.

Ensuite, non mais c'est quoi ce bordel avec mes vêtements ? Tu as voulu repasser alors que tu sais très bien que je le fais mieux que toi et regardes ce que tu as fait avec mes vêtements ! Mais merde quoi, ils sont pliés n'importe comment et il y en a même qui sont froissés. Je te jure que plus jamais je te laisse approcher de mes ma garde robe. C'est quand même pas compliqué de se servir d'un fer et de plier correctement. Bordel de merde tu m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeees ! (Et vous les gens qui avez lu ça, avant de vous précipiter pour prendre la défense de Madame, sachez qu'elle aime que je m'énerve parce que je suis "cute" quand je m'énerve. Et pan dans vos dents mouhahahah)

**Amber1994** : TOI ! j'ai vu ce que tu as dit à ma femme en review espèce de méchante (pourquoi tout le monde prends son parti bouhouhouhouhohou). meuh non, la gourmandise n'est pas un vilain défaut (bon, peut-être un peu xD). j'ai essayé ta technique, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais l'air mais ça devait être drôle à voir xDD

**Stef** : Félicitations pour ton premier vote. OUIIII faisons du mal à cet abruti de Cormac ! Ryry je pense qu'il va te faire un peu pitié ici xD Et non, Dragounet n'est pas un vampire, seulement un super auror :DD

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que tu ai les deux.

**Wendy** : Merci beaucoup ! En effet le psychopathe risque de faire tourner les aurors en bourrique.

**Manon** : J'espère que tu as bien tout tapé et non pas copié collé ! Hermione est certes un peu capricieuse mais il faut aussi la comprendre, Harry et Ron ont tout fait dans son dos sans même la prévenir. Pour Cormac tu verras. Drago est plus mature ici, et il est auror donc il sait qu'il faut qu'il arrive à se maitriser pour que tout se passe plus ou moins bien. Voici la suite :)

Marianne : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

**Kam** : merci !

.

Et toujours** Thanks Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre VIII : Painful Memory<span>  
><strong>

****.

« C'est une chance qu'on se soit réconciliés à temps. J'aurais dû me passer de ta présence sinon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Hermione… »

« Non. A ta place je ne continuerai pas cette phrase. »

« Je voulais juste te remercier d'être venue m'aider. »

« Je ne te crois absolument pas, mais tu te rattrapes bien. »

Ron rigola et ils continuèrent à éplucher les pommes de terre qui s'empilaient dans l'évier. Nous étions mercredi et c'était au tour de Ron de recevoir. Hermione était allée l'aider à préparer pendant que Drago profitait de cette occasion pour aller faire elle ne savait quoi.

Une sorte de gêne étrange s'était installée entre eux depuis le matin où elle s'était réveillée toute habillée dans son lit et où elle avait deviné qu'elle avait dû s'endormir dans le canapé et que le blond avait dû la mettre au lit. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus depuis, même pas pour s'envoyer des piques. Ils s'ignoraient et Hermione ne savait expliquer pourquoi elle avait été tellement gênée qu'il l'ait couchée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cela avait une quelconque signification pour elle.

« Où est Pans' ? » Demanda la brunette.

« Elle est allée faire du shopping avec Blaise. Ils sont invités à un baptême dans deux semaines. D'ailleurs, je n'y avais pas pensé mais s'ils sont invités, Drago doit surement l'être aussi. Je pourrais rester avec toi ce jour là. »

« Ou je pourrais rester seule aussi. »

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi 'Hermione !', ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir être seule. Je vais finir par ne plus en pouvoir. »

« Je sais…mais avec ce qui se passe… »

.

Depuis la découverte de la balle dans l'enveloppe, Hermione recevait presque tous les jours des lettres, chez elle et à son bureau. Mais les personnes qui agissaient étaient visiblement très bien renseignées parce que personne n'avait réussi à mettre la main sur eux. Deux aurors étaient restés toute une journée et deux nuits entières devant la maison et comme par hasard, aucune lettre n'avait été déposée.

A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des trajets à pieds, Drago était vigilant, cherchant à repérer une personne qui pourrait les filer mais il n'avait jamais réussi à repérer quelque chose de suspect. Harry et Ron avaient eux aussi été chargés de repérer les personnes qui les espionnaient mais visiblement, ils avaient trouvés plus malins qu'eux et cela énervait Drago, Harry et Ron au plus haut point.

De son côté, après de maintes recherches, Ron avait fini par retrouver le magasin d'armement d'où provenait la balle. Malheureusement, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait puisqu'il s'était rendu compte que le propriétaire de la boutique avait subi un sortilège de confusion, doublé d'un sortilège d'amnésie. Il était incapable de se souvenir de la personne qui avait acheté la balle et le registre consignant tous les achats n'avait pas été rempli ce jour là, probablement à cause des effets du sortilège. Cela avait été une déception immense pour l'équipe d'aurors et leur chef.

« Parfois j'ai juste envie de faire mes valises, de prendre un congé et de partir très loin. »

« Des vacances avec Malefoy, rien que ça. »

« Partir très loin sans Malefoy, Ronald ! »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous persistez à ne pas vous entendre. Je veux dire, regarde Pansy et moi. Et même au-delà de ça on s'entend tous. Tu adores Théo, tu rigoles avec Blaise, tu apprécies Daphné et Pansy est devenue une de tes meilleures amies. Et Drago est devenu ami avec tout le monde. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas accroché entre vous ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est à toi que je pose la question. »

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer…

L'arrivée de Pansy et Blaise la sauva du regard inquisiteur de Ron et elle observa Blaise avancer vers eux avec un « sourire potin » aux lèvres. Il se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui tout en allant s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

« Devinez ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ? »

« Pansy chérie, qu'est ce que Blaise t'a appris aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Ron

« Eh bien… »

« Pans' tu la fermes ! C'est moi qui raconte ! Si je ne t'avais rien dit tu ne saurais pas alors tu me laisses expliquer ! »

« Tu tombes dans le piège à chaque fois. » Commenta Pansy.

« Bref ! Devinez quoi. Vendredi dernier Luna à invité Théo à regarder la pluie d'étoiles filantes avec elle. Et il a dit oui. Et ils sont allés dans les champs pas loin de chez son père et ils sont restés une bonne partie de la nuit là bas… Et non, je sens la question qui vous brûle les lèvres, mais non, ils n'ont pas fait l'amour au milieu des herbes folles. »

« La question ne nous brûlait pas les lèvres Blaise ! Et tu sais quoi, je pense que tu devrais envoyer ta candidature à sorcière hebdo. Rubrique people. »

« Il n'est pas gay, il ne serait pas pris. »

« Je t'emmerde Pansy ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être faire semblant. Faire une ou deux soirée avec Drago, lui rouler quelques pelles et le tour serait joué. »

« Avec Drago ? Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi. Ce serait comme embrasser mon frère. Eurk ! Quelle horreur. »

« Potter alors ? »

« Certainement pas ! Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas passer pour un gay. Les gays sont doux et subtils et ma vie n'aurait plus de sens si je ne pouvais plus mater les filles, faire des blagues salaces et me gratter les testicules. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire tant je suis affligée par l'absence d'intelligence dans ton cerveau. »

« Je ne veux pas t'éclipser Hermione. »

« La carte de la flatterie ne marche pas avec moi, tu devrais le savoir. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'est avec Pansy que ça marche ce petit truc. »

« Zabini si tu savais à quel point… »

« Oui, je sais à quel point tu m'emmerde Pans'. C'est fou mais depuis que tu t'es foutue avec le seul Weasley qui n'a pas d'humour tu es encore plus susceptible qu'avant. »

« Héé, j'ai plus d'humour que Percy ! » Protesta Ron.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Je me base sur ce que je sais. »

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré quand il était encore à Poudlard. »

« J'ai dû oublier depuis…désolé. »

« De quoi est-ce qu'on parle ? » Retentit soudain la voix de Drago qui venait d'arriver.

« De tes sentiments refoulés pour Granger et des siens pour toi. » Répondit Blaise.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de la brunette qui siffla entre ses dents et le traita d'imbécile.

.

Drago quant-à lui haussa les épaules et ouvrit le réfrigérateur comme s'il était chez lui. Il en sortit une bouteille de bieraubeurre qu'il décapsula et alla s'installer un fauteuil, prenant également soin de poser ses pieds sur la table. Il renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir de bien être.

« J'ai trouvé ma robe pour le baptême d'Evoria Rockwood. » Déclara alors Pansy en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Blaise a réussi à te convaincre de ne pas prendre quelque chose de trop décolleté ?»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de Blaise pour ça, je sais me tenir. Et c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à choisir son costume, qui ira parfaitement avec la robe de Daphné. »

« Mmmh. »

« La mienne ira d'ailleurs parfaitement avec celle de Théo, puisque mon soit disant petit-ami ne veut pas venir avec moi. »

« Je ne traine pas dans ce genre de truc. » S'exclama Ron.

Pansy balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main et se tourna à nouveau vers Drago. Il avait vu la lueur dans son regard, il savait où est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à orienter la conversation et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si seulement il n'était pas en mission pour Granger ! Il aurait pu prendre du whisky pur feu.

« Oui, donc, en parlant de ça. Je te signale que tu n'as toujours personne pour t'accompagner. »

« Et alors ? J'irais seul. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Quoi que peut-être que Théo voudra amener Luna. Dans ce cas là tu pourrais y aller avec moi. »

« Pourquoi Théo amènerai Luna ? J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? »

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, la brune se mit la main devant la bouche et secoua la tête.

« Oublie ça. Il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un pour y aller avec toi. »

« Il me reste deux semaines. »

« Qui vont passer très vite. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Hermione ? »

Et voilà. Pour être honnête, il l'avait vue venir à des kilomètres. C'était du Pansy tout craché de sortir une énormité pareille.

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de répondre à cette question ? Je n'irais pas avec Granger parce que je la vois assez souvent comme ça, que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne et qu'elle n'a pas envie de venir. »

« Comment tu sais qu'elle n'a pas envie de venir ? »

« Pourquoi Ron ne vient pas avec toi déjà ? Voilà, je pense que tu as ta réponse. »

« Vous êtes vraiment chiants ! »

Drago hocha la tête d'un air absent et repris une gorgée de bieraubeurre. Pansy et ses idées farfelues…franchement.

.

Théo arriva le suivant, suivit de peu par Luna et cela déclencha pas mal de regards éloquents et de petits sourires que la blonde ne sembla pas remarquer. Hermione s'apprêtait à la tirer dans un coin pour lui demander des détails sur cette fameuse nuit de pluie d'étoiles filantes, mais l'arrivée des deux derniers invités l'empêcha de le faire.

Neville ne pouvait pas venir ce mercredi-là et il ne restait donc que les Potter-Weasley qui venaient de faire leur entrée.

Le regard furieux de Ginny tomba sur elle à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la pièce et un silence pesant tomba. De toute évidence, la soirée allait une nouvelle fois être plombée…

A côté de Ginny, Harry n'avait pas l'air bien. Une immense tristesse régnait dans ses yeux et s'accentua lorsqu'il vit Ron poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Hermione il faut que je te parle ! » Fit alors Ginny d'une voix glaciale.

La brunette s'apprêta à lui répondre par la négative mais elle sentait que si elle faisait cela, Ginny n'allait pas se gêner pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire devant tout le monde. Et dans ce cas de figure, il était certain que la soirée allait très mal se passer.

A contrecœur, elle suivit la rouquine jusque dans la salle de bain et croisa aussitôt les bras dans une posture défensive.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »Attaqua Ginny.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réconciliée avec Ron et pas avec Harry ? »

« Je ne savais pas que Monsieur avait besoin d'un messager. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne me le dire en face. »

« Oh je t'en prie Hermione. Tu refuses ne serait-ce que de le regarder. Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de ce qu'il ressent ? »

« Est-ce que lui s'est rendu compte de ce que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a fait… »

« Mais arrête de tout ramener à ça ! De tout ramener à toi. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenue une petite conne égoïste ? Je pensais qu'Harry était ton meilleur ami »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Fous-moi la paix. Et je t'interdis de me traiter de conne. »

Elle se tourna pour partir mais entendit la rousse tirer sa baguette. Soupirant, elle se retourna et sortit également la sienne.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses me faire Ginny ? Tu vas essayer de m'attaquer parce que je ne fais pas ce que tu attends de moi ? Eh bien vas-y, envoies-moi donc un de tes petits sortilèges chauve furie. Tu ne réussiras même pas à m'atteindre. »

« Je ne veux pas t'attaquer. Seulement que tu m'écoutes. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. »

« Et pourtant tu vas le faire. Tu te comportes comme la pire des idiotes. Et je sais que tu le sais. Tu ne parles plus à Harry alors que tu sais très bien qu'il a raison. Tu ne me parles plus alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Tu veux jouer à la plus têtue et bien vas-y. Mais je te préviens Hermione, je jour où tu viendras pleurer parce que tu regretteras, ce sera trop tard ! Garde bien ça en tête ! »

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? »

Elle sortit finalement de la pièce sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre et retourna dans le salon ou le silence était toujours pesant et s'adressa à ses amis.

.

.

« Je vais rester uniquement parce que je n'ai pas aidé Ron à tout préparer pour rien. Mais je vous préviens que la semaine prochaine, c'est soit eux, soit moi. »

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa encore un peu plus, et il dut lutter pour retenir ses larmes. Ginny quant-à elle, lança un regard dégouté à Hermione.

« Continue ton mélodrame, c'est une attitude tellement intelligente ! »

Ce qu'avait voulu éviter Hermione se réalisa tout de même. Pendant le repas personne n'osait dire un mot plus haut que l'autre et Blaise peinait à essayer de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Harry chipotait dans son assiette sans réellement manger et Ginny ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Hermione. Tout le monde sentait que cette dernière se retenait de lui balancer sa serviette à la figure et de s'en aller dans plus attendre.

Un espèce de soulagement collectif se fit ressentir lorsque Pansy termina son dessert et Harry se leva pour partir. Hermione en avait fait de même et Drago qui devait la suivre se leva également. Les aux revoir furent assez froids et personne n'osa poser la question de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire le mercredi suivant.

.

« Quelle petite garce ! » Explosa Hermione une fois sortie de la cheminée.

« Tu dis ça sur le coup de la colère Granger. »

« Pas du tout. Elle ne sait rien du tout. Toujours à se ranger du côté d'Harry sans même chercher à savoir ce que pensent les autres. »

« On en rediscutera quand tu lui reparleras. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.»

« C'est ce qu'on verra Malefoy. Et je te préviens que la semaine prochaine, s'ils y vont, il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds. »

Il haussa les épaules et la laissa aller se coucher en marmonnant toujours à propos de Ginny.

Drago se tourna vers Pattenrond qui le fixa en penchant la tête.

« Ta maitresse est complètement cinglée la plupart du temps. Tu le sais ça ?»

.

OoO

.

Hermione était en plein milieu de la rédaction d'un rapport pour Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle donna distraitement l'autorisation d'entrer et la secrétaire fit son entrée.

Son regard se dirigea tout de suite vers Drago, à qui elle fit un immense sourire tout en bombant la poitrine, mais celui-ci ne la regarda même pas.

Vexée, son sourire se fana et elle avança vers le bureau d'Hermione sur lequel elle déposa un petit paquet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on vient de le déposer à l'accueil pour toi. Ça doit être un cadeau. Imagine Hermione, tu as surement un admirateur secret, c'est trop mignoooon. »

« Qui a déposé ça ? » Demanda Drago en se levant et en approchant.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? »

« Je suis allée aux toilettes, et quand je suis revenue, ce paquet était posé sur le comptoir de l'accueil avec ce papier. »

Elle jeta le papier en direction de Drago qui l'attrapa. Il était simplement écrit « Pour Hermione » avec un petit cœur rouge.

Il échangea un bref regard avec la brunette et celle-ci attrapa le paquet qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement.

Mary qui avait attendu avec avidité de voir ce que cet admirateur avait offert à Hermione poussa un hurlement strident qui donna à Drago l'envie de lui mettre un violent coup de pied aux fesses.

Dans le petit paquet, se trouvait un poignard imbibé de sang. Hermione tendit la main pour la saisir mais Drago l'arrêta brusquement.

« Non ! Granger ne touche pas. »

Il parcourut le bureau des yeux et avisa une paire de ciseau qu'il attrapa et qu'il fit tomber sur le poignard.

Sous leurs yeux, un grésillement se fit entendre et les ciseaux se mirent à fondre, comme s'ils avaient touché de l'acide et finirent par se désintégrer.

La secrétaire émit un petit couinement et sortit de la pièce en courant, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls.

La brunette avait violemment pâli. Elle fixait la boite d'un regard lointain et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout.

« Granger ? »

« … »

« Granger est-ce que… »

Mais elle se leva d'un bond et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Drago regarda la porte close d'un air légèrement surpris. Elle ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée tout d'un coup ?

Elle resta un temps qu'il trouva infiniment long dans les toilettes et lorsqu'elle revint dans son bureau, il ne pu que remarquer ses yeux rouges. Elle s'effondra à moitié dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Est-ce que ça va Granger ? »

« Ce poignard… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix lointaine « Il me rappelle…Bellatrix…son poignard quand… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, il se rappelait parfaitement bien de cette soirée. Cette soirée qui avait durée une éternité. Et ses cris… Elle se souvenait du poignard, mais lui, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué c'était les cris, les hurlements de douleurs qu'elle avait poussé et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois et il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit bouleversée.

Il avait envie de la rassurer et de la consoler mais il se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, alors il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule et de la presser légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? »

« J'ai du travail. »

« Dans ton état ? Tu ne pourras pas le faire correctement. Allez, je vais te faire une bonne tasse de chocolat et j'appellerai Ron pour qu'il te tienne compagnie pendant que j'irai apporter ce truc au Ministère, ça te va ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et renifla avant de se lever. Elle rassembla ses affaires et attrapa le bras du blond qui la fit transplaner chez elle.

.

Il la laissa s'enrouler dans un plaid avec Pattenrond serrée contre elle. Drago lui ramena une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant avec quelques petits biscuits chocolatés qu'il avait déniché dans un placard.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien Granger. »

« Non…merci pour…m'avoir empêché de toucher à ce poignard…je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait…enfin… »

« Réflexes d'auror. »

« Mais comment est-ce que tu as deviné. »

« Je n'ai rien deviné. C'est juste une précaution. Si les ciseaux n'avaient rien eu, j'aurais jeté quelques sortilèges dessus… »

« Je suis une idiote. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« C'est la stricte vérité pourtant. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es chamboulée. »

« Si tu veux… »

Elle avait toujours l'air secouée et Drago s'empressa d'envoyer un patronus à Ron.

.

Celui-ci arriva pas moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, accompagné de Pansy et de Luna.

La blonde alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras tandis que Drago expliquait rapidement ce qui s'était passé à Ron.

« Luna, distrais-moi s'il te plait. »

« Tu veux que je te raconte l'expédition que papa est en train d'organiser ? Il va retenter sa chance pour capturer un Ronflak Cornu. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous raconter autre chose ? » Intervint Pansy en s'asseyant prêt d'elle.

« Bien sûr. Quoi par exemple ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée sous les étoiles avec Théo. »

« Oh…tu sais ça. Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Mon petit doigt. »

« Ah bon ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu savoir ça ? »

« On s'en fiche Luna. Raconte ! Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Pansy, fiches lui la paix. »

« Je ne l'embêtes pas, je veux juste savoir si elle aime bien Théo. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Luna ? » Fit Pansy en battant des cils.

« Je l'aime bien oui. Je trouve qu'il ne sourit pas assez. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est triste et je voudrais qu'il ne le soit plus. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est triste ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Théo est juste une personne sérieuse, timide et un peu introverti. Il a toujours été comme ça. »

« Pourtant quand on regardait les étoiles il souriait. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il était content d'être là. »

Pansy laissa échapper un « ohhhhh » ravi et Hermione elle-même ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Luna avait l'air d'avoir un sacré coup de cœur pour le brun et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait concrétiser quelque chose avec lui.

« Il va m'emmener faire du cheval ce week-end. » Continua la blonde « Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval mais ça doit être un peu comme monter sur un sombral non ? Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes sont déjà montées sur un sombral. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois. Quand on est allé au département des mystères en cinquième année. »

« Un cheval ne vole pas. » Remarqua Hermione.

« Oui, mais je fermerai les yeux, et ce sera comme s'il volait. »

.

.

Lorsque Drago en eut terminé avec le chef des aurors et qu'il retourna chez Hermione, il pu constater que la brunette allait beaucoup mieux. Avec Ron, Luna et Pansy, ils s'étaient installés par terre et jouaient à un jeu de société. Visiblement, Ron était en train de gagner et cela n'était absolument pas au gout de Pansy qui – en tant que mauvaise joueuse qui se respecte – commençait à se montrer désagréable envers lui.

Drago espérait seulement que ça ne se terminerait pas comme la dernière fois où Ron avait dû aller à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire retirer le pion que Pansy avait réussi à lui coincer dans le nez.

« Pourquoi tu relances ? »

« J'ai fait un double six. »

« Et alors ? Ça ne te donne pas le droit de rejouer. »

« Bien sur que si. C'est dans la règle chaton. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Hein, Hermione, quand on fait un double six on rejoue. »

« De toute façon j'en ai marre. J'ai plus envie de jouer. » S'exclama Pansy.

« Plus l'âge passe et plus ça empire… »

« La ferme Drago ! »

Pansy et Hermione finirent par faire à manger pour tous le monde, prévoyant un peu plus pour Ron et ils passèrent tous la soirée chez la brunette qui avait repris des couleurs. Drago se demandait si elle se sentait vraiment bien entourée de ses amis ou si c'était seulement une façade et qu'en réalité, elle pensait toujours à ce foutu poignard et à la torture qu'elle avait subie plusieurs années auparavant.

Quand Pansy, Ron et Luna s'en allèrent finalement, il resta un long moment à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en sente gênée.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu sais qu'Harry était très inquiet…je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que je pense que tu devrais le savoir. Il pense à toi et il s'inquiète. Et après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est clair qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple plaisantin qui voudrait te faire une blague. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

En effet, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment nier qu'elle avait légèrement sous estimé l'ampleur de la situation. Mais de là à l'avouer devant Malefoy, il y avait un fossé qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de franchir. Pourtant elle lui devait une fière chandelle à Malefoy. S'il n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, elle aurait assurément touché le poignard et qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver…elle serait peut-être à Sainte Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est…ou peut-être même pire que ça…

Finalement, le blond vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ils restèrent en silence pendant un petit moment.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione se mit à parler. Elle parla de ce jour horrible qu'elle serait incapable d'oublier. Ces souvenirs douloureux qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond d'elle-même et qui ressortaient parfois sans crier garde.

Ca avait été le cas aujourd'hui, la vague l'avait engloutie quand elle avait vu ce poignard qui ressemblait quelques peu à celui que Bellatrix avait utilisé. Elle avait été de nouveau transportée à l'ancien Manoir des Malefoy. Elle avait à nouveau entendu les paroles hystériques de la mangemort, elle avait senti le poignard s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle avait souffert à nouveau, frappée par les nombreux doloris qui s'étaient abattus sur elle, la faisant hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la voyait perdue dans des souvenirs qui lui faisaient du mal et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour essayer de la faire aller ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux.

Mais peut-être avait-elle juste besoin d'être écoutée. De se vider de tout ce qu'elle ressentait…

Et effectivement, quand elle eut terminé de parler, elle se tourna vers lui et lui souffla un seul mot, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre : « Merci. »

Le lendemain matin, il su avant même de la voir, qu'elle aurait une tête épouvantable. Il l'avait entendue cauchemarder une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il avait pensé à aller la voir, mais il n'avait pas osé. Il n'était pas sur qu'elle aurait apprécié.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, sa tête s'apparentait plus à celle d'un zombie qu'à celle d'un humain ayant correctement dormi. Mais là encore, il se retint de lui suggérer de ne pas aller au travail et de rester chez elle. Il se doutait qu'elle devait déjà paniquer à l'idée de rattraper l'après-midi de la veille alors il allait éviter de lui suggérer une idée qui lui ferait à coup sur frôler la crise cardiaque. On aurait pu croire qu'en grandissant elle allait arrêter d'être autant psychorigide, mais apparemment, c'était trop demander.

.

OoO

.

« Harry, debout Harry. »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Allez, lève toi ! »

« Naan, je n'ai pas pris un jour de congé pour me lever tôt. »

« Non, tu as pris un jour de congé parce que tu essayes les costumes aujourd'hui. Et pour être à l'heure à l'essayage il faut se lever Monsieur Potter. »

« J'ai pas envie d'aller essayer ces fichus costards. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? » Demanda Ginny d'une voix plus douce en s'asseyant sur le lit..

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle attrapa sa main en voyant la tristesse qui s'y reflétait.

« Parle moi Harry. »

« Et si…et si je ne me réconciliais pas avec elle avant le mariage ? Et si elle ne venait pas… »

« Mon chéri…je sais que tu m'en veux pour hier. Je suis désolée d'avoir provoqué cette…dispute avec Hermione mais… »

« Ce n'est pas ça Gin'. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle ne soit pas là pour notre mariage. J'ai besoin d'elle. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas d'un autre témoin qu'elle. »

« Je le sais Harry. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un moyen de tout arranger avec elle. Et…je vais essayer de ne plus m'en mêler puisqu'apparemment je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dis ça. »

« Ne t'excuses pas d'avoir dit ce que tu pensais. Hermione et moi avons deux caractères explosifs. C'était certain que notre discussion allait tourner en…un grand n'importe quoi. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait Gin… »Soupira-t-il.

« Il y a autre chose ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux me connaitre aussi bien ? »

« Je suis la future Madame Potter. »

« Hier, Hermione a reçu un poignard imprégné de sang et d'un mélange d'acide moldu et de venin de basilic. Si Drago n'avait pas été là, elle serait surement à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est. Elle a voulu y toucher et il l'a arrêtée à temps. Et, ça me rend dingue de savoir qu'il y a un fou furieux dehors qui s'attaque à elle. »

« Tu ne m'a rien dit. »

« C'est arrivé hier après midi. Ron est resté avec Hermione pendant que Drago est allé apporter le poignard au service. On a passé l'après-midi à faire des recherches et des analyses sur la substance. Mélanger une substance moldue et une sorcière…celui qui fait ça est un malade. Enfin bref, on a passé toute l'après-midi là-dessus et quand je suis enfin sorti du boulot et que je suis allé au Terrier Molly m'a collé toutes ces assiettes remplies de gâteaux de mariage en me demandant lequel je préférais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur mais je me suis forcé pour ne pas vexer Molly et quand on est rentré, je voulais juste me coucher et, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que j'ai tout simplement oublié de t'en parler. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je peux…je peux annuler les costumes si tu veux. »

« Non. Je vais me lever et on va y aller. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain Gin' » Dit-il en se levant finalement.

Il fila immédiatement sous la douche et une heure plus tard, ils pouvaient partir pour le Londres moldu, dans la petite boutique ou Ginny avait craqué pour les costumes de mariage.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue, la rouquine glissa sa main dans celle de son futur mari et la pressa gentiment.

« Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle vienne. Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p>Et voilààà. Harry vous fait de la peine, j'en suis sure xD Mais c'est comme ça :p<p>

Sinon, j'ai un peu envie de vous spoiler mais c'est pas bien donc je ne vais pas le faire. j'ai juste envie de dire que la semaine prochaine je pense que je vais entendre des cris de rage :D

Mouhahahahah.

Une review et Drago vous apportera une tasse de chocolat avec des petits biscuits :DD

Bisous Bisous


	10. Chapitre IX

Bonjouuuur. Je sors mon grand sourire colgate pour vous dire : **sortez les mouchoirs, **vous allez en avoir besoin mouhahahahahahaha.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, et sur cette entrée fracassante, je vous dis, enjoy :D (ou pas)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à** Queen JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Cecile** : Oh, une de plus au fan-club de Blaise hihi. Niveau gravité de la situation, le clou va être enfoncé, tu vas voir :D

**Stellix** : Ginny voulait arranger les choses entre Hermione et Harry mais elle était énervée et triste pour Harry, du coup ce n'est pas sorti de la meilleure des manières. Pour le baptême, tu verras hihi.

Huuum, physiquement, si je me fie au acteurs du film et à la description du livre, je dirais que Gale est le plus beau MAIS si on sort du critère purement physique, c'est indéniablement Peeta. Gale m'a écœurée dans le T3, c'est un personnage dont le comportement et les actions m'ont énormément décue.

**Stef** : Parce que Blaise il a trop la classe ! :D Tu as parfaitement résumé pour Ginny. Un peu plus tard, il y a aura un début d'explications concernant Hermione et Drago :) Non, je ne te spoilerais pas non mais Oh hihi. je t'ajoute sur Pottermore :)

**Hermya Dawson** : Ohh, c'est super si je t'ai remonté le moral :D Tu vas voir ici qu'elle va encore plus en prendre conscience. ravie que tu aimes Luna :D Et oui, Drago va t'apporter tout ça.

**Marianne** : Il va se bouger tu vas voir (même si bon...enfin, je te laisse lire hihi)

**Morgane** :Mais bien sur que ça va s'arranger...un jour hihi xD

**amber1994** : Mouhahahahah, j'ai eu une vision d'Hermione débarquant au mariage xDD Non, non, ni Drago ni ma femme ne savent faire correctement le ménage (ils sont perdus sans moi :D)

**amazonelo** : Oh my merlin. J'AI UNE FEMME ENCEINTE DANS MES LECTRICES :DDDD Je veux TOUT savoir : t'es enceinte de combien, c'est pour quand c'est une fille ou un garçon, il/elle va s'appeler comment ? Oui, j'ai tendance à devenir complètement gaga quand on me parle de bébés *_* Je te donne tous les biscuits au chocolats que tu veux (d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas faire ma pub mais tu devrais lire ma fic "La Grossesse c'est long" de préférence avec le futur papa mouhahahah. Et je suis désolée d'avance mais je pense que je vais te faire pleurer. Pardooooon. Et malheureusement, mes études et tout le reste me prennent trop de temps pour que je fasse plus d'un chap par semaine ^^

**lily Malfoy** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

**Wendy** : Héhé, tu me diras à la fin de ce chapitre si tu es triste :D Et non, le chapitre plus court, c'était juste une impression ;)

**Virginie** : J'aime vous faire avoir de la peine pour Harry xD Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. mais j'ai peur pour celui-ci xD

.

**Thanks Lucie !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre IX : Death at the door<span>  
><strong>

****.

« Oui… »

« … »

« Oui, je sais. »

« … »

« Non, je ne t'oublie pas. »

« … »

« J'ai été occupée avec mon travail. »

« … »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison maman mais…non, tout va bien. »

« … »

« Passer à la maison ? Je ne sais pas. »

« … »

« Mais n'importe quoi maman. Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi c'est juste…quoi ? Mais non. »

« … »

« Bon d'accord ! Je vais venir…non ça ne m'embête pas. »

« … »

« 12h30, c'est d'accord. A demain. »

Hermione reposa le combiné de téléphone et soupira. Et voilà, elle s'était fait avoir et maintenant, elle allait devoir aller manger chez ses parents avec Malefoy et elle pouvait déjà entendre sa mère piailler comme une folle et ne rien écouter quand elle allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas son petit ami. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi dire pour justifier sa présence. Si seulement elle avait laissé ce fichu téléphone sonner dans le vide…

Elle était allée se mettre dans la cuisine quand elle avait vu le numéro de sa mère s'afficher sur l'écran du téléphone sans fil et elle espérait que Malefoy n'avait pas entendu. Si elle devait endurer les regards entendus de sa mère et ses allusions pas du tout discrètes, autant profiter de la seule part de plaisir que cette journée pourrait lui apporter : voir la tête de Malefoy quand elle allait lui dire où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

.

OoO

.

« Tu plaisantes là ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Et puis tu n'as rien à dire je te signale, que ça te plaise ou non tu dois me suivre. Et tu as intérêt à te comporter correctement avec mes parents ! »

«Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? J'ai été bien élevé. »

« Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas pourtant. »

« Tu me fatigues Granger. »

« Je vais continuer comme ça alors. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on va chez tes parents ? »

« On va transplaner pas très loin et on terminera le chemin à pied. »

Le blond fut bien obligé de prendre son bras et quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans un quartier résidentiel d'il ne savait où, quelque part en Angleterre.

Hermione commença à marcher d'un pas rapide et il la suivit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle semblait nerveuse.

.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un pavillon semblable aux autres et Hermione appuya sur la sonnette. Le temps d'arranger ses cheveux et de tirer sur les manches de son gilet, la poignée de la porte s'abaissait et une Mrs Granger apparaissait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour saluer sa fille, mais son regard tomba sur Drago et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas. Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, et elle referma la bouche, pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

« Ma chérie, il fallait me dire que tu allais venir avec… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite maman. Mal…Drago n'est pas mon petit ami. »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à l'être alors. Il m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Tout à fait charmant. »

« Il ne va pas tarder à être rien du tout. Drago est un…un…un ami et rien de plus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites en disant ça ? »

« Je n'hésite pas ! Drago est un ami. »

« Très bien, très bien. Mais je le trouve plus beau que Cormac en tout cas. »

« Maman ! »

« Cette phrase est à graver dans ma mémoire. » Chuchota Drago.

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! » Fit-elle sur le même ton

« Ne sois pas vulgaire voyons. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ses _amis_ »

«Ne fait pas l'imbécile. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle entra dans la maison et rejoignit le salon ou son père était déjà en train de servir l'apéritif. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras et échangea une poignée de main polie avec Drago.

.

« Il s'appelle Drago et ce n'est pas le petit ami d'Hermione. Ils sont justes amis. » Fit la mère d'Hermione avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Laisse-les tranquille Jean. »

« Quoi, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon ? Ils vont bien ensemble non ? »

« Et après tu te plains qu'Hermione ne vient jamais nous voir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues chéri ? »

« Rien. Laisse juste Hermione tranquille. Ton travail ça va ma mimine ? »

« Oui papa. »

« Et vous Drago, qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ?»

« Je suis auror. »

« Ohh ! C'est un beau métier ça. Vous connaissez surement Harry et Ronald alors. »

« Absolument, ce sont deux très bons amis à moi. »

« Je vois, je vois. Sur quelle affaire travaillez-vous en ce moment ? »

« Euuuh… »

Hermione lui pinça discrètement le bras et il lui jeta un regard noir. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prenait ? Il n'allait évidemment pas dire la vérité.

Il lui raconta une autre affaire peu intéressante sur laquelle certain de ses collègues étaient en train de travailler mais le père d'Hermione semblait passionné par son récit et posait des tas de questions.

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que sa mère lui faisait signe de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle se leva presque à contrecœur, s'attendant à recevoir d'autres commentaires et sous entendus à propos d'une relation avec Malefoy mais sa mère avait visiblement autre chose en tête.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »

« Oui maman, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air contrariée. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si, si…tout va bien. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui… »

Elle ne voulait certainement pas inquiéter ses parents en leur parlant des lettres, et encore moins du couteau. Encore une fois elle les tenait à l'écart de ce qui se passait dans sa vie de sorcière mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se fassent du souci inutile.

Quand elle était allée les chercher en Australie et qu'elle leur avait rendu la mémoire, elle avait dû leur expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde sorcier et ils avaient très peu apprécié qu'elle leur cache l'existence de cette guerre.

Néanmoins, Hermione n'avait jamais regretté sa décision et cela la confortait dans le fait de ne rien leur dire du tout.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

.

« Tu ne nous avait jamais parlé de Drago avant. »

« Est-ce que tu connais tout mes amis sorciers ? »

« Harry et Ronald évidemment. Ginny. Ce garçon avec qui tu discutes de livres…Théodore je crois. Luna la blonde qui est toujours un peu ailleurs mais qui est très gentille. Pansy, dont tu me parles très souvent mais que je n'ai jamais vu. Neville qui était à Gryffondor avec vous, Blaise. Et je crois que c'est tout et que la réponse est oui. »

« _Touché_ » Pensa Hermione.

« Mais Drago, jamais entendu parler, même si il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu Harry et Ron parler de lui. Il était à Poudlard aussi ? »

« Oui…à Serpentard avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? Mais rien. »

« Ne me ment pas jeune fille. Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Tu délires maman. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais. » Affirma-t-elle sans rougir.

Elle s'empressa de retourner dans le salon pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa mère et regretta une nouvelle fois d'avoir décroché ce fichu téléphone.

Jean Granger ne fit plus de remarque mais Hermione voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Le repas lui sembla extrêmement long et lorsque trois heures sonnèrent, elle fut presque soulagée de pouvoir s'en aller.

.

OoO

.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'équitation était répandue chez les sorciers. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est seulement chez les sangs-purs. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi presque toutes les familles de sangs-purs possèdent des écuries lorsque l'on sait que c'est un loisir moldu. Le père de Drago possédait des dizaines de chevaux…quel paradoxe. »

« Tu en faisais souvent ? » Questionna Luna

« Quand j'étais plus jeune oui. Avec Drago, Blaise et Pansy. C'était toujours assez divertissant. Entre Pansy qui refusait de s'asseoir en amazone et qui montait avec ses robes qui lui remontaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et qui se fichait qu'on puisse voir ses sous-vêtements, Blaise qui poussait des hauts cris dès que son cheval s'arrêtait pour faire ses besoins et Drago qui se prenait pour un cavalier hors pair alors qu'il était incapable de gérer son cheval. C'est à cause de lui qu'on a arrêté d'en faire tous les quatre. Il a voulu faire l'imbécile avec son cheval un jour et il est tombé. Il a décrété depuis que le cheval c'était nul. »

Luna sourit et caressa le cheval qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Puis elle mit la main dans sa poche et lui donna un sucre qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

« Tiens. Voici la selle. Si tu n'arrives pas à la mettre je le ferais. »

Il s'occupa ensuite de son propre cheval, lui installa la selle et les étriers, et se tourna ensuite vers Luna. Il failli tomber à la renverse quand elle vit qu'elle était déjà confortablement installé sur son cheval et que la selle était restée au sol.

« Co…comment as-tu… »

« Je crois que les animaux m'apprécient. » Répondit-elle simplement.

.

OoO

.

Hermione déchanta pourtant rapidement lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle et qu'elle avisa les lettres rouges qui s'étalaient sur sa porte d'entrée. « _Prends Garde… _».

A côté d'elle, Drago jura et se mit à pester. Il y avait des aurors chargés de les suivre, lui et Hermione et des aurors chargés de surveiller la maison la nuit, mais évidemment, ils n'avaient rien mis en place pour la maison pendant la journée…et cette faille n'était visiblement pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de ceux qui menaçaient la jeune femme.

« …bande de cons ! » S'énervait Drago « Ah ça je vais le signaler. Tout de suite. »

Il avança à grande enjambées vers la maison, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea en un bond vers la cheminée où il glissa sa tête.

Hermione le suivit et referma la porte en réfrénant tant bien que mal l'envie de nettoyer l'inscription. Malheureusement, elle savait bien qu'il fallait attendre que les aurors viennent prendre des photos avant de pouvoir toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Résignée, elle prépara ses livres ainsi que de quoi grignoter et boire pour elle et Théo, espérant que cela allait lui changer les idées.

Pattenrond essaya d'attirer l'attention de Drago en lui donnant des petits coups de pattes sur les mollets mais celui-ci avait toujours la tête dans la cheminée et le chat préféra aller voir sa maitresse qui lui portait beaucoup plus d'attention.

« Qu'est ce que tu as mon Pattenrond ? Tu veux un biscuit ? »

Il miaula au mot biscuit et Hermione rit avant de lui en donner un petit morceau qu'il mâchouilla avec contentement.

Puis lorsque Théo arriva, elle l'installa sur un coussin juste à côté d'elle et attrapa ses livres.

.

« Sympa la décoration de la porte. » Commenta le brun.

« Très drôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que Drago trafique dans la cheminée ? »

« Il doit sûrement être en train de hurler sur quelqu'un ou de se plaindre parce que personne n'a vu qui a écrit ça sur ma porte. Tu as beaucoup lu cette semaine ? Et c'est quoi cette marguerite dans tes cheveux ?»

« Pas mal. J'ai particulièrement apprécié « Le vent dans les nuages » »

« Oh oui, moi aussi. C'est mon préféré de cette semaine, et même du mois. Je l'ai lu en une soirée. Mais n'essaye pas d'esquiver. C'est quoi cette marguerite dans tes cheveux ? »

« C'est Luna. On est allé faire du cheval. »

« Ohhh, et c'était bien ?»

« Génial. » Répondit-il simplement, alors que son regard s'illuminait.

Hermione comprit qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de détailler plus en détail leur après-midi et elle reporta la conversation sur leurs lectures.

.

.

C'est un Drago de mauvaise humeur qui vint s'installer prêt d'eux quand il en eut terminé avec son coup de cheminette et il les écouta débattre de leurs lectures avec un air renfrogné.

Quand ils eurent terminé et qu'ils eurent décidés des livres en commun à lire pour la semaine prochaine, Théo s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Hermione.

« Au fait…pour mercredi…c'est chez moi et…Harry m'a dit que Ginny et lui ne viendraient pas. Ils ont un cours de danse ou je ne sais trop quoi pour le mariage. »

« Parfait. »

« Mais si je peux me permettre – et je vais me permettre – je trouve ça assez dommage d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi Théo. Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui à commencé pas moi. Qui est-ce qui s'est fait quasiment agressée la semaine dernière ? »

« Oh Granger ! N'exagère pas. »

« Toi Malefoy il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Tu n'étais pas dans la salle de bain avec nous à ce moment là. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne t'énerves pas Hermione » Tempéra Théo, c'était juste une remarque.

« Oui, eh bien j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez, tous, avec vos remarques. »

.

OoO

.

« Qui est ce qui a touché à…PATTENROND ! »

Un pied chaussé et l'autre non, Hermione parti à la recherche de Pattenrond et le trouva bien vite, se cachant derrière Malefoy.

Ne se laissant pas faire, elle l'attrapa et lui donna une petite tape.

« Tu es un vilain chat Pattenrond. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les bocaux de la cuisine. Il y a des pâtes renversées partout. Tu es content de toi ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es un très vilain, vilain chat. »

Elle le reposa par terre et s'en alla à la recherche de sa deuxième chaussure, qu'elle enfila avant de signifier à Drago qu'elle était prête à partir.

.

Luna était la seule déjà arrivée chez Théo. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche parsemée de marguerites et ses cheveux étaient ornés d'une couronne de boutons d'or. Elle semblait heureuse et Hermione aimait la voir comme ça. Surtout si c'était Théo qui lui faisait cet effet.

« Tu es radieuse ma Luna. »

« Ah bon ? Ça doit être à cause des héliopathes. Ils donnent bonne mine et je sais qu'il y en a chez moi en ce moment. »

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Ils sont invisibles non ? » Fit Drago d'un ton moqueur.

« J'ai perdu une de mes chaussettes hier. Les héliopathes sont joueurs. Ils aiment prendre des objets et les cacher. C'est comme ça que je sais quand il y en a. »

« Ah… »

« Ton regard a l'air un peu vide Drago. Fait attention, peut-être que les joncheruines sont en train de te manger le cerveau. »

« Il n'a pas de cerveau, elles ne risquent pas de trouver grand-chose à manger. » Fit Théo.

Hermione explosa de rire et Drago s'en alla dans un coin de la pièce pour bouder.

Neville arriva juste après, suivit de Pansy et Ron et Blaise et Daphné. Cette dernière venait rarement à leurs soirées, ne faisant pas vraiment partie de leur cercle mais lorsqu'elle était là, elle s'intégrait parfaitement.

« On va enfin pouvoir passer une bonne soirée. »

« Pansy ! »

« Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça chéri. L'ambiance est à couper au couteau à chaque fois qu'Hermione, Harry et Ginny sont là en même temps, ne le nie pas. Il se passe toujours un truc à chaque fois et on a qu'une envie c'est de s'en aller…ou de boire. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour boire. » Ricana Blaise

« Tu as si une basse opinion de moi, parfois je me demande pourquoi je te permets de rester mon ami. »

« Parce que t'en aurais pas sinon. »

« Ah ah, pas drôle. Tes blagues sont nulles Blaise. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter Daphné. »

« Elle m'aime. »

« Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour t'aimer. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu as eu le dernier mot, t'es contente ? »

« Très. » Fit la brune avec un air satisfait.

Leur soirée fut vraiment plus détendue que les précédentes. Ils retrouvaient enfin leurs soirées comme elles l'avaient été avant toute cette histoire de menaces et même un peu meilleures puisque Drago et Hermione arrivaient à présent à échanger quelques mots et non pas à s'ignorer totalement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Ils passèrent la soirée à rire, à parler fort, à taquiner Luna et Théo et à boire. Le repas dura beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude et quand le dessert fut avalé, ils allèrent s'installer avec un paquet de cartes et des boites de jeux de sociétés.

La soirée passa sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et pour une fois, personne ne se précipita pour partir en prétextant de la fatigue ou n'importe quelle autre excuse. Les heures passèrent et bientôt, Hermione regarda l'horloge et il était presque deux heures et demie du matin.

« Oh par Merlin…ça va être la catastrophe demain. »

« Pauvre chérie. » Fit Pansy. »

« Arrête…je travaille demain moi. »

« Et moi de même. »

« Mais toi tu es une couche tard Pansy. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille mais j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci beaucoup Théo. »

.

.

Après des au revoir chaleureux, Hermione s'engouffra dans la cheminée, suivit du blond et atterrit dans le salon.

D'un coup de baguette distrait, elle alluma la lumière et voulut se diriger vers la cuisine…

Elle ne l'atteignit jamais.

.

Drago entendit en premier son hurlement d'horreur. Un long hurlement à glacer le sang qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Il leva la tête et comprit rapidement se qui se passait.

Il eut l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre lui tombait au fond de l'estomac. Ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux l'horrifiait et la scène lui était atrocement familière.

Il fut renvoyé des années en arrière, en deuxième année à Poudlard, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de douze ans. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était presque la même… Sauf que Pattenrond ne semblait pas avoir eu la même chance que Miss Teigne. Il n'avait pas été pétrifié…non, le sort qu'il avait subit avait été beaucoup plus radical.

Il remarqua ensuite l'inscription sur le mur du salon et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Là encore, il n'était pas écrit « Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez-garde » mais tout simplement « Prends garde…tu avais été prévenue. »

« Non, non, NON ! »

Le blond refit surface en entendant le cri de la brunette qui s'était jetée sur son chat, hurlant et pleurant en même temps. Elle le détacha de l'étagère à laquelle il avait été pendu et le déposa doucement par terre.

« Pas mon Patterond…non…je t'en supplie réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas Pattenrond. Non…il n'a rien fait…il n'a rien fait. Réveille-toi. »

« Granger…il est… »

« Pas mon Pattenrond…je…ne veux…pas…non… »

Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, Pattenrond serré contre elle et Drago eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Elle semblait totalement dévastée et il savait qu'elle l'était. Il avait vu à quel point elle tenait à son chat et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Anéantie, elle continuait de pleurer tout en serrant son chat mort contre elle et bientôt, Drago ne tint plus.

Il s'agenouilla prêt d'elle, et lui retira lentement Pattenrond des mains. Elle se mit tout d'abord à hurler, mais elle était trop épuisée pour résister et quand il la serra contre lui, elle s'effondra littéralement dans ses bras.

.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté là, assis par terre à la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui, à lui chuchoter des mots de réconforts dérisoires et inutiles et à attendre que ses pleurs s'apaisent… Il crut pendant un instant que jamais elle ne s'arrêterait de pleurer. Ses sanglots secouaient son corps et il l'entendait murmurer des paroles incohérentes.

Et puis finalement, au bout d'un temps infini, elle finit par s'endormir, une expression douloureuse marquée sur le visage.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago fit venir une couverture et en recouvrit Pattenrond, après l'avoir caressé une dernière fois. Sans le vouloir, il s'était attaché à ce chat et le savoir mort lui faisait une boule dans la gorge.

Pattenrond enroulé dans sa couverture, il le déposa sur un coussin, puis souleva Hermione dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cette nuit là, il ne put se résoudre à la quitter, à la laisser seule après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors il se coucha à ses côtés et la garda serrée tout contre lui.

Il la regarda pendant un très long moment, et lorsque l'adrénaline commença à retomber, la réalité des choses le frappa soudain comme un coup de massue : ceux qui en voulaient à Hermione avaient réussi à franchir les défenses de la maison et personne ne les avait arrêté…

.

.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain matin, Drago avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Il eu à peine le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, ses yeux gonflés et rougis se remettaient à verser des larmes.

« Granger, calme-toi…ça va aller. »

« Non…ça va pas…aller…ça n'ira plus jamais…je veux…mon…Pattenrond. »

L'idée de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un chat et qu'elle y accordait vraiment trop d'importance ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit tant elle lui faisait de la peine et tant les circonstances avaient été horrible.

« Je veux…qu'il revienne…je veux…qu'il… »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. » Dit-il d'une voix douce « Tu le sais bien. »

« C'est pas juste. » Sanglota-t-elle « Je n'ai même pu…lui faire un câlin… il doit me détester… »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Ce chat t'adore ! »

« NON…tu ne te rends pas compte…la dernière chose que j'ai fait avec lui ça a été de le disputer…je lui ai donné…une tape…mon Pattenrond…il me déteste j'en suis sûre…je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir…pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça…pourquoi… »

Pourquoi…il se doutait bien du pourquoi. Et maintenant il était certain qu'elle allait prendre tout cela très au sérieux.

Néanmoins il ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie maintenant alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait encore quoi que ce soit à verser après tout ce qu'elle avait pleuré.

Du bruit retenti soudain à l'extérieur de la maison et Drago se redressa.

« Il faut que j'aille ouvrir. »

« Qui… »

« J'ai prévenu ma hiérarchie évidemment. On a réussi à entrer chez toi par effraction. Il faut faire des analyses…y compris sur Pattenrond. »

« NON ! NON…JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON LE TOUCHE. LACHE-MOI. Je ne veux pas…je…je…ne… »

« D'accord, d'accord. Du calme. Personne n'y touchera. Calme-toi. »

Il se leva, relâchant pour la première fois son étreinte et elle se recroquevilla immédiatement sur elle-même, continuant de sangloter.

.

Drago soupira et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte. La journée s'annonçait longue et il était déjà épuisé.

Kingsley, Harry et Ron étaient les premiers devant la porte, accompagnés d'une dizaine d'autres aurors, et de Luna.

Le blond se poussa pour les laisser entrer et plusieurs exclamations retentirent à la vue du message sanglant toujours inscrit sur le mur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda aussitôt Harry.

« A ton avis…elle est totalement effondrée. Elle n'a pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle…enfin, voilà. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« Sous la couverture. Et je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas y toucher pour le moment. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on devait faire des analyses elle est devenue à moitié hystérique. »

« J'y veillerai. » Promit Harry « Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec elle…je voudrais tant… »

« Je m'en occupe Harry. »

.

.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un cauchemar sans fin. Elle avait beau serrer étroitement les paupières, elle revoyait sans arrêt devant ses yeux le cadavre pendu de son chat adoré. Elle ne comprenait pas…et elle avait tellement mal. Qui pouvait s'en prendre à lui ? C'était tellement cruel.

Soudain, elle sentit des bras autour d'elle et ne reconnu pas ceux de Malefoy. Ces bras là étaient doux et apaisants, presque maternels. Elle sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux et qu'on la berçait tout en fredonnant une mélodie abstraite.

Hermione se laissa totalement aller dans les bras de Luna et pour la première fois, ses pleurs finirent par se tarir.

« C'est injuste… »Murmura-t-elle

« Je sais Hermione. C'est toujours injuste la mort. »

« Il n'avait rien fait…et puis…il a du croire que je l'avais abandonné… »

« Mais non !

« Si. Avant de partir chez Théo je l'ai disputé parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite c'est qu'il était vilain et…et il a du croire…que… »

« Pattenrond sait que tu l'aimes, j'en suis certaine. »

« Il va être tout…seul…personne ne va s'occuper de lui. »

« Il ne va pas être tout seul tu sais. Il va retrouver Hedwige, et puis plein d'autres personnes qu'il connait. Fred, Tonks, Colin, Sirius, il adorait Pattenrond Sirius…et puis, il y a ma maman aussi. Même si il ne la connait pas je suis sûre qu'elle va savoir s'occuper de lui. Maman aime beaucoup les chats, ils seront bien tous les deux, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a déjà emmené dans un coin avec plein de gnomes de jardin. Il aimait bien jouer avec les gnomes de jardin n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en reniflant et essuya les larmes qui recommençaient à couler…

.

OoO

.

«(…) Mais QUI était de surveillance hier soir ? Ce n'est pas possible de ne pas avoir remarqué quelque chose ? A quoi est-ce que vous êtes payés bordel de merde ! »

« Baisse d'un ton Malefoy ! Je te répète que Larry et moi avons gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Nous n'avons strictement rien vu. Aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée, rien de suspect, rien du tout. »

« Et pourtant ils sont rentrés ! Alors expliquez-moi comment ils ont fait hein, allez-y ! » Explosa Drago.

Un lourd silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques instants et puis Ron émit un petit bruit étouffé. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge soutenue.

« Euh…je crois que je sais…peut-être… »

« Oui ? » Encouragea Kingsley.

« George…il vend depuis quelque temps de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée Améliorée. C'est de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou mais qui a été modifiée. L'effet est différent. On ne la verse pas dans l'air mais sur soi. Et quand il fait nuit ou sombre la personne touchée par la poudre se fond dans le noir et devient invisible. Pour l'instant ça ne marche que la nuit mais George travaille pour en créer une qui marche aussi durant la journée. Enfin tout ça pour dire que cela expliquerait pourquoi les alarmes ne se sont pas déclenchées. Elles détectent les sortilèges de désillusion ou les capes d'invisibilités mais pas ça. Ensuite il lui suffisait de passer par l'arrière de la maison pour qu'on ne voit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Comme ça il avait tout le temps de briser les sortilèges placés à l'intérieur de la maison. »

« Putain ! Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste ton frère parfois ! Il tient une boutique de farce et attrape merde. En quoi cette stupide poudre relève des farces et attrape hein ? »

« Ne t'en prend pas à moi, je n'en sais rien ! »

« Et puis même. » Continua Drago « Granger et moi avons placé nous même les sorts sur la maison. Ils sont hautement élevés et seul un sorcier puissant a pu les briser. Sans compter qu'il savait pertinemment que nous n'étions pas là. Je suis sûr qu'on est suivi depuis des semaines et personne n'est capable de le voir ! »

« Du calme Drago. » Intervint le chef des aurors. « Qu'est ce qu'on a trouvé ? »

« Les protections ont été brisées à l'aide de magie noire. » Répondit l'un des aurors.

« On a des empruntes ? »

« Non, il faudrait regarder sur le chat. »

« Je vous interdis de toucher à mon chat. »

.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione qui venait d'apparaitre dans son salon, suivie de Luna. Ses yeux rougis étaient tellement gonflés qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait été piquée par une araignée particulièrement venimeuse. Toujours habillée dans ses vêtements de la veille, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, elle était dans un état pitoyable et Harry du se retenir pour ne pas s'empresser de lui sauter dans les bras et de la serrer contre lui.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vous défends de toucher à Pattenrond. »

Elle s'avança alors jusqu'au canapé où Drago avait posé son chat, enroulé dans la couverture et elle le prit contre elle, le serrant farouchement, défendant à quiconque de s'approcher.

« Hermione… » Commença doucement Kingsley.

« Non. Laissez-là. Si elle ne veut pas c'est son choix. Vous ne pouvez pas la forcer. » Intervint Harry.

Drago se doutait bien qu'il agissait de la sorte pour essayer de regagner ses faveurs mais il ne commenta pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'une autre bagarre, et si il n'y avait pas de traces dans la maison, il était de toute façon peu probable qu'il y en ai sur Pattenrond. Certes, il aurait tout de même aimé en avoir le cœur net mais ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer en conflit avec Granger.

« Bon…parlons plutôt de cette faille dans la sécurité alors. » Reprit Kingsley. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux pour toi Hermione de rester dans cette maison. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque

« Qu'il serait mieux que l'on te trouve un autre endroit ou vivre pour le moment. Histoire de brouiller les pistes. »

« Mais…c'est ma maison ! Je ne veux pas quitter ma maison. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça…pas…pas après tout ce que vous m'avez déjà fait. Je ne veux pas. »

« C'est pour ta sécurité ! »

« Il y d'autres solutions ! » Fit une nouvelle fois Harry. « Un fidélitas pour commencer. Et un renforcement des protections autour de la maison. Mais personne ne pourra rentrer si nous mettons en place un fidélitas.

« Très bien ! Concéda Kingsley. Je serais l'enchaineur. Qui est le gardien ? »

Harry et Ron se consultèrent rapidement du regard mais Harry était certain que la brunette n'accepterait pas que ce soit lui, alors il fit un signe de tête vers son meilleur ami qui s'avança.

« Moi. Je serais le gardien. Donnes moi ton bras Herm'. »

Hébétée, Hermione ne chercha même pas à protester et tendit son bras. Elle referma sa main droite autour de l'avant bras de Ron tandis qu'il en faisait de même pour elle. Kingsley se plaça en face d'eux et posa la pointe de sa baguette juste au dessus de leurs deux bras tendus. La procédure était presque la même que le serment inviolable, seul les conséquences et le sort changeaient.

« Hermione, acceptes-tu de livrer à Ronald le secret de l'emplacement de ta maison ? »

« Je l'accepte. »

« Ronald, acceptes-tu de garder le secret de l'emplacement de la maison d'Hermione afin que toute personne étrangère au secret ne puisse y pénétrer ? »

« Je l'accepte. »

« Fidelitum. » Murmura alors le mage.

Un fil orangé sortit de la baguette de Kingsley, s'enroula autour de leurs deux bras, puis se déplaça jusqu'au torse de Ron où il fut absorbé, faisant ainsi de lui le gardien du secret.

Ron la serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de se reculer et de retourner auprès de Kingsley. Ce dernier discutait à voix basse avec Drago et Harry qui hochaient vigoureusement la tête. Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Elle était épuisée et voulait juste que tout le monde s'en aille.

Quand enfin l'équipe des aurors finit par partir et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Malefoy, elle s'allongea sur le canapé à côté de Pattenrond et tendit la main pour le caresser. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit ou l'enterrer, même si l'idée la révulsait. Et elle ne voyait qu'un seul endroit où le faire…

* * *

><p>J'accepte les déclaration de haine et tout ça mais je vous préviens que pour les tentatives de meurtre, c'est à éviter ou vous n'aurez pas la suite. Mouhahahahahahah. Et puis j'aurais pu faire pire, niveau morts, il y a du potentiel :D *sadique powaa*<p>

Mais je suis sure qu'il y en a qui vont être contente. Là c'est officiel, Hermione vient de se prendre la réalité des choses en pleine face, elle a très bien compris que ça ne rigolait plus DU TOUT. Et je pense que c'est plus marquant que si on s'était attaqué à elle directement (et puis j'ai aussi envie de faire les choses de manière progressive).

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas marrant à écrire comme passage xD

Une review et...et vous pourrez faire du cheval avec Drago (et vraiment du cheval non mais oh) ou alors Drago pourra vous consoler :D

Ah oui, et une dernière chose : surtout, surtout, pour celles et ceux qui ont 18ans et plus n'oubliez pas** DIMANCHE ALLEZ VOTER** ! Et faites le bon choix, et si vous ne savez pas, votez blanc ! C'est important !

Bisous Bisous


	11. Chapitre X

****Bonjour, bonjouuuuur. Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, je me dépêche de vous poster ce chapitre avant d'aller cuisiner un bon gâteau au chocolat. Parce que oui, aujourd'hui** c'est l'anniversaire de ma maman** (et aussi celui de la maman de ma femme ;) ) alors si vous pouviez leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (dont elle n'auront strictement rien à faire xDD), ce serait gentil xD.

Les réactions ont été nombreuses suite au dernier chapitre niark niark, et je remarque qu'il y a quand même des insensibles parmi vous, le pauvre petit patterond chéri :( Et puis pour les autres, c'est pas ma faute, c'est le(s) méchant(s) psychotathe(s) qui l'a tué :p

Allez, celui-ci sera un peu plus calme mais pas de tout repos pour autant :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR the Queen**.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Marie (1)** : Euh oui...et à part ça ?

**Marianne** : OWI ! Faisons une minute de silence pour Pattenrond ! Il mérite bien ça :) Tu vas en savoir un peu plus pour Harry. Pour Gale, en ayant vu que le premier film c'est normal que tu penses ça. Tu me diras après le bac, quand tu auras lu les livres ^^

**Hermya Dawson** : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait mourir d'abord, ce sont les méchants de l'histoire :p Et oui, maintenant elle a bien compris. J'espère que la ballade avec Drago a été à la hauteur de tes attentes :D

**amber1994** : En 2007 j'avais 17ans et demi et j'étais verte aussi. Mais au moins tu peux voter pour les législatives ^^ Tu sais que j'aime prendre mon temps mais les choses vont avancer, c'est certain ^^ Ma bosse du côté droit, j'ai un peu galéré à la trouver mais j'applique ton petit exercice :D

**xDrayMionex** : merci pour ta review. Tu auras la réponse un jour pour le stalker...mais pas tout de suite hihi

Une grande lectrice : Héhé, j'aime surprendre :D Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'envoyer un Drago. Pour le coupable tes hypothèses sont intéressantes mais tu verras... :D Merci pour la review

**Marie (2)** : Ca arrive, ca arrive pour Hermione et Harry. Mais ouiii il est tout gentil ce Drago voyons :D je t'ajoute sur Pottermore !

**DzouibM :** Hum...qu'Hermione est loin d'être imprudente ça se discute. Même si elle est la plus réfléchie du Trio...aller au Ministère dans le T7, ne rien dire à propos de Lupin dans le T3 alors qu'on ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, entrainer Harry à monter l'AD dans le T5... ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la prudence. POur la stupidité, elle n'est pas stupide, juste têtue et un peu naïve sur les bords.

**sv : **Ohhhh merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mes histoires :) J'espère que j'aurais toujours le temps de lire le jour ou j'aurais 3 enfants :D (et d'écrire aussi d'ailleurs ^^)

**Stef** : :O mais j'ai prévenuuuu d'abord ! J'ai dit "sortez les mouchoirs" tsss xD La mère d'Hermione est juste trèèès enthousiamée par Drago. Les Malefoy ont cet effet là sur les gens xDD. le coupable tu verras...un jour :D. J'ai précisé qu'Hermione était rentrée la première ? Ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Mais elle a été la première à voir Pattenrond.

En fait dans ma tête, le fidélitas rajoute une protection complèmentaire qui empêche d'entrer, même si on sait ou est l'endroit. Dans HP il est dit à un moment donné que Voldemort aurait pu coller son nez sur la fenêtre du salon des Potter qu'il n'aurait pas pu les atteindre...et là c'est pareil, ils savent ou c'est, mais il ne peuvent plus y pénétrer.

Ahah, je sais que vous auriez aimé qu'elle habite chez Drago mais non. L'important c'est qu'ils soient ensembles ;)

**Stellix** : parfois je fais du bluff, mais pas là. je suis désolée, mais les méchants ce sont les méchants, pas moi d'abord. Je l'aimais trop Pattenrond en plus :(

**Noemi** : merci Beaucoup et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione a bien réalisé à présent :/ Ohhh j'aime bien avoir des lecteurs qui viennent de loin :)

**Am** :Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé mon bébé (= sous l'apparence). Ce n'est pas moi la sadique, ce sont les méchants ! Et pour le coupable...tu verras :)

**Virginie** : Je n'ai rien faiiiit lol. Drago est toujours là pour consoler hihi. Luna a perdu sa maman, donc je pense qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle et qu'elle même de savoir consoler. je suis contente que ce passage t'ai émue :)

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :D

**Geneviève** : Héé oui, là c'est du sérieux et ça ne rigole plus. Tu vas en savoir un peu plus ici à propos d'Harry :)

**amazonelo** : Des rats...hum...quand ils sont en cage j'ai rien contre les rats mais les rongeurs ne sont pas mes préfèrés non plus xD Mouhahahah les parents ils ont toujours des surnoms particuliers xD Je veux bien te passer Drago :) Et les oréo c'est yummy yummy, j'adore ça (quand ma cousine m'en a ramener des states au beurre de cacahouète, j'étais en extase xD). Ohhhhhhhhhhh fille t'a trop de la chance ! :D Quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais dit que si j'avais un garçon (même si je veux des filles) je l'appellerais Harry...bon maintenant je veux juste leur mettre en 2ème ou 3ème prénom un prénom en rapport avec HP. Lion c'est du gryffondor mais Drago ca va plus vert serpentard héhé, elle va avoir du caractère.

**Wendy** : merci beaucoup. Hermione était vraiment très attachée à son chat ^^ Tu en sauras plus sur Harry ici. Bisous Bisous

**noir2jais** : Toutes mes autres fics sont complètes, il n'y a que celle-ci qui est en cours mais je poste une fois par semaine ^^ Pour une prochaine fois, dans les infos sous le résumé il y a un "complete" pour les fics finies. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

POur les persos, dans ma tête, j'ai une certaine vision des persos donc il y a des choses qui doivent se retrouver dans la plupart de mes écrits mais après, dans chaque histoire, c'est un Drago et une Hermione et un Harry...différent :)

**Malfoiegras : **Feu feu qui merde, comme d'hab -' Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, elle prend tout ça au sérieux maintenant. Et pour Harry...je te laisse lire :D

Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'ai TELLEMENT RIGOLE ET ADORE quand j'ai lu ta review sur "bref, j'ai lu un dramione", c'était excellent ! Vraiment merci :D

.

**Thank you Lucius**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre X : Le baptême d'Evoria Rockwood<span>  
><strong>

.

Poudlard. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle reviendrait dans ce lieu tant chéri dans des circonstances si tristes. L'explosion de bonheur attendue au moment de revoir le vieux château ne s'était pas manifestée. Non. Son cœur était rempli de tant de tristesse qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre place pour un autre sentiment plus positif.

Poudlard. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit pour Pattenrond. Certes, son chat s'était beaucoup amusé dans le jardin du Terrier mais Poudlard avait été, elle en était certaine, son terrain de jeu préféré, il avait vécu tant d'aventures au château et elle savait qu'elle se sentirait mieux en sachant qu'il reposait ici.

McGonnagall lui avait immédiatement donné son accord quand elle lui avait demandé la permission d'enterrer son chat dans l'enceinte du château. La directrice savait à quel point son élève favorite – même si elle n'avait plus le statut d'élève – tenait à cet animal.

Hermione avait décidé de le faire le matin, afin d'éviter de croiser trop d'élèves dans le parc. Elle avait choisi un petit coin, pas trop loin des serres, parce que c'était l'endroit favori de Pattenrond.

La plupart de ses amis étaient là, ainsi que Malefoy bien évidemment. Le grand absent du jour étant Harry, qui n'avait pas osé venir, ayant probablement peur de déclencher une crise. Ginny n'était pas venue non plus mais le reste de la famille Weasley était là, Molly étant présentement occupée à creuser une fosse à l'aide de sa baguette, à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Hermione.

Hagrid était là lui aussi, reniflant et se mouchant à grands bruits dans son mouchoir à pois.

Hermione pleurait également, serrant contre elle Pattenrond qu'elle avait enroulé dans sa couverture préférée. Elle avait également apporté son coussin préféré, celui sur lequel il aimait s'affaler et celui qu'il aimait également massacrer.

Lorsque Molly lui fit signe qu'elle en avait terminé, elle s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant la fosse.

Elle ne savait pas comment rassembler le courage nécessaire pour le faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer de Pattenrond. Mais il le fallait bien, alors elle se baissa et déposa son chat au fond de la fosse.

« Adieu mon petit chat…ta maitresse t'aimera toujours. »

Elle se recula, n'ayant pas la force de voir ses amis recouvrir son chat de terre pour refermer la fosse. Elle savait que Molly avait prévu de planter des fleurs dessus mais elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle avait trop mal.

.

Ron, puis Luna et Pansy se relayèrent près d'elle, essayant de la consoler mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent avec elle. Elle avait envie d'être seule… et leurs paroles, aussi réconfortantes soient-elles, sonnaient creux à ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait, certes ce n'était qu'un animal mais cela ne changeait rien.

Elle alla se cacher dans un petit coin près du lac et referma ses bras autour d'elle pour pouvoir pleurer à son aise. Pour rien au monde elle ne se le serait avoué à elle-même mais à cet instant précis, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir Harry avec elle. Pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras en silence et qu'il partage sa douleur. Lui seul pouvait comprendre. Lui seul pouvait la consoler. Elle avait besoin de lui, son meilleur ami. Et il lui manquait horriblement…

.

OoO

.

Retourner au travail lui fit finalement énormément de bien. Elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose et penser aux personnes qui étaient en face d'elle et non à Pattenrond. Et puis elle commençait sérieusement à étouffer chez elle.

Mary, la secrétaire lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait trois rendez-vous pendant la matinée. Drago alla s'installer dans son coin pendant qu'elle recevait une petite fille avec sa maman afin de faire un bilan de ses trois premières séances de psychomagie. La maman estimait que sa fille allait déjà beaucoup mieux et accepta de continuer les séances.

Puis elle reçu un homme qu'elle voyait régulièrement pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur de sortir de chez lui et de voir du monde. Il ne sortait généralement que pour ces rendez-vous et c'était à chaque fois une épreuve. Il arriva tout tremblant dans le cabinet d'Hermione et en ressorti dans le même état. Le travail était très long avec lui.

Quand il fut reparti, Hermione travailla sur un dossier, puis se leva pour aller chercher son dernier rendez-vous de la matinée.

.

Son visage se teinta de stupeur lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle découvrit la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je travaille. »

« J'ai rendez-vous. »

« Excuse-moi ?»

« J'ai rendez-vous avec toi. J'ai pris un rendez-vous. »

« Quoi ! Mais…pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Cormac ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis Hermione. Je deviens complètement fou. Il faut que tu m'aides. »

« Je ne peux pas être ta psychomage enfin, c'est ridicule ! »

« Mais c'est de ta faute Hermione. Il faut que tu m'aides. Reprends-moi Hermione. Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Si tu veux voir un psychomage prend un rendez-vous avec ma collègue ! » Déclara Hermione avant de refermer la porte.

Mais Cormac la bloqua à l'aide de son pied et la rouvrit, faisant un pas de plus à l'intérieur du cabinet. Hermione vit son visage se contracter alors violemment et une veine se mit à palpiter à toute vitesse en plein milieu de son front. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il ai supprimé le sort qui le rendait invisible à la simple mention de l'ancien gryffondor.

.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ! Petite salope. »

« Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Tu ne sais même pas… »

« Tu t'es fait prendre sur le bureau, hein, c'est ça ? Madame fait venir son nouveau mec au travail pour se faire sau… »

« ARRÊTE Cormac ! Je ne te donne pas le droit de me parler de la sorte. Malefoy est ici dans le cadre de son travail. »

« Son travail ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Il est auror. »

« Oui ! Et il fait son travail ici. »

« Menteuse ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant McLaggen. » Intervint finalement Drago « Granger travaille, laisse-là tranquille. »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec elle. Hermione…laisse-le tomber je t'en supplie. Reprends-moi. »

« McLaggen ! Dehors ! »

Drago finit par attraper l'ancien Gryffondor par le bras et le ramena lui-même jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

.

Quand il revint dans le bureau, il trouva Hermione affalée sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Il cru pendant un instant qu'elle était en train de pleurer mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Tu sais que tu as le droit de demander à ce qu'il ne s'approche plus de toi. Le Ministère… »

« Ce n'est pas un criminel. »

« C'est du harcèlement. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il a besoin d'arriver à dépasser notre rupture. Il aurait vraiment besoin de consulter un psychomage. Un psychomage qui ne soit pas moi de préférence et qui pourrait l'aider. »

« Ton métier te monte à la tête Granger. Ce mec a un problème. »

« Oui et le tenir à distance n'est pas la solution. Il a besoin d'un psychomage. »

« … »

« … »

« Ne pas se remettre d'une rupture avec toi, c'est quand même bizarre. »

« Tes réflexions désobligeantes, tu te les gardes Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. »

« Je plaisantais Granger ! Ne montes pas sur tes grands hippogriffes. Et avoue que c'est étonnant de ne pas arriver à se remettre d'une rupture de la sorte. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vécu dix ans ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es insensible que tout le monde doit réagir comme toi. »

Il la regarda en secouant la tête et décida de ne pas plus insister. Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne taper à la fenêtre de son bureau.

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et se tourna immédiatement vers le blond.

« C'est une enveloppe noire ! »

Drago s'approcha et détacha la lettre. Il voulut ensuite attraper le hibou mais l'oiseau lui donna un violent coup de bec avant de s'envoler à tire d'ailes. Il jura avant de refermer la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'il avait bien mémorisé l'oiseau.

Il tendit l'enveloppe à Hermione, mais celle-ci secoua la tête et se recula.

« Ouvre-là toi. Je ne veux pas. »

Il s'exécuta et la félicita intérieurement. C'était comme si elle avait eu une intuition. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle puisse voir le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il y avait une touffe de poils orangés qui appartenait visiblement à Pattenrond, ainsi qu'une photo du chat pendu. Ceux qui lui en voulaient souhaitaient visiblement la torturer et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« C'est… »

Mais elle ne voulait même pas finir sa phrase. Il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas savoir même si elle devinait de quoi il s'agissait.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré elle et elle les essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me fait ça ?

« Je ne sais pas… On essaye de le découvrir justement. »

« Je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Je voudrais partir à l'autre bout du monde et qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

« Tu sais Granger, je ne pense pas que ce serait une solution. Fuir ne sert parfois à rien, ils pourraient toujours te suivre et continuer, oà que tu sois. »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un autre chat ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse acquérir un autre chat. Son chat c'était Pattenrond et personne d'autre.

.

.

Depuis qu'ils s'en étaient pris à lui, Hermione avait peur. Et s'ils s'en prenaient à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un à qui elle tenait ? Comme Luna ou Ron. Ou pire, ses parents ? Elle avait tout fait pour protéger ses parents pendant la guerre, allant même jusqu'à modifier leurs souvenirs et à les envoyer en Australie. Elle n'avait pas mis tout cela en œuvre pour qu'il leur arrive quelque chose maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour.

Avec Pattenrond, elle avait vraiment, réellement pris conscience de ce qui se passait. De la cruauté de cette ou ces personnes. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour lui faire du mal et qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils disaient vouloir la tuer. Mais visiblement, avant de le faire, ils avaient l'intention de lui faire du mal en s'attaquant aux autres.

« Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer… » Fit doucement Drago en posant une main sur son épaule.

« … »

« Il va être l'heure de manger. Allez viens. On va descendre avec les autres. »

.

Hermione fut silencieuse pendant presque tout le repas, et chipotait dans son assiette. Elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation. Comme si on lui avait donné un coup de massue sur la tête et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle commençait à arriver à saturation. Entre Pattenrond, les menaces qui planaient toujours au dessus de sa tête, elle sentait qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion.

Elle se sentait vraiment seule en plus, même si ses amis étaient là pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'Harry. Mais sa fierté, qui était vraiment mal placée l'empêchait de revenir vers lui. Parce que si elle revenait vers lui, il faudrait qu'elle avoue qu'il avait eu raison depuis tout ce temps – même si elle estimait que sa colère par rapport au fait de ne pas avoir été prévenue était légitime – que les menaces étaient vraiment à prendre au sérieux et qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui.

Quand elle y repensait, elle se sentait vraiment honteuse. Elle avait été odieuse avec lui, et avec Ginny également. Et c'était cette honte qui l'empêchait d'aller le voir et de tout arranger. Sauf qu'à cause de ce « blocage », elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Et elle comprenait ce que Ron voulait dire quand il clamait qu'Harry et elle étaient comme frères et sœurs et que jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Elle repoussa son assiette, le ventre définitivement noué et se leva pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Elle en avait besoin…

.

OoO

.

« J'ai besoin d'une bieuraubeurre. » Annonça Ron en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de sa meilleure amie. Une marque rouge en forme de main s'étalait sur sa joue gauche, ce qui fit ricaner Drago.

« Laisse-moi deviner, toi et Pansy… »

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. C'est terminé. »

« Pour le moment. » Termina Drago.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est un peu de ta faute… ne me regardes pas comme ça, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien…mais…samedi, je vais en Allemagne avec Seamus, Dean et Harry. Les canons jouent contre les filantes de Dortmund pour la coupe d'Europe. C'est le match de l'année ! Si on gagne, on sera en demie finale ! Tu te rends compte Hermione ! On a dû se lever à trois heures du matin et faire la queue pendant des heures devant la boutique de quidditch du Chemin de Traverse pour obtenir des places. »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Hum…le baptême. C'est samedi. Pansy comptait sur moi pour rester avec toi. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'étais d'accord l'autre jour mais…j'avais oublié que le match était ce jour là. »

« Oh… » Fit Hermione, en se tournant vers le blond.

« Je suis obligé d'y aller. » Fit celui-ci.

« Je sais bien ! Et j'ai dit à Pansy que comme tu n'avais toujours personne pour t'accompagner tu n'aurais qu'à prendre Hermione avec toi. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit cette dernière

« Et Pansy a commencé à s'énerver…et puis je ne sais pas comment ça a dégénéré mais elle m'a collé une claque dans la figure en me disant que c'était fini. J'en ai marre. »

« Dans une semaine tu es de nouveau avec elle. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… »

« Tu dis ça tout le temps. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à je ne sais quelle soirée remplie de sang-pur ! » Intervint Hermione.

« Je te rassure Granger. Personne n'a envie d'aller ! »

« Il y aura Blaise et Daphné, et Théo…et puis Pansy évidemment. »

.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron essayait de la convaincre d'aller là-bas alors même que Pansy n'avait pas l'air emballée par l'idée.

« Vous pouvez très bien demander à un de vos collègues de rester avec moi pour cette soirée si c'est le seul problème. »

« Mouais…nos collègues sont de bons aurors…mais je préférerais que tu restes avec Drago ! »

« Oh ! Mais tu es ridicule ! Qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Vous avez tous le même diplôme. »

« Ça te changerais les idées d'aller là-bas. Je n'aime pas te voir te morfondre ! »

La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête avec lassitude. Elle avait bien compris que tout était joué d'avance de toute façon et elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de se disputer encore une fois avec lui. Mais il se trompait si il pensait qu'aller à une soirée guindée entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle méprisait lui changerait les idées. En plus elle serait avec Malefoy ! Oh oui, c'était vraiment une merveilleuse idée !

.

OoO

.

« Tu vas royalement t'emmerder. Non mais franchement ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu te convaincre ? »

« Peut-être parce que je culpabilise. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez rompu à cause de moi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! On passe notre temps à ça… »

« Si tu le dis. Tu aurais une robe pour moi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je dois avoir quelque chose d'adéquat en magasin. Et tu sais, on peut échanger si tu veux. Je vais au baptême avec Drago et tu y vas avec Théo. »

« Il n'invite pas Luna ? »

« Apparemment non. Il est gentil de lui épargner ça. Parce qu'autant te prévenir tout de suite, on va se faire royalement chier ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! » Répondit Hermione, avant de se lever.

Elle se leva et rejoignit la cuisine. Puisque Pansy était là, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse à manger. De préférence quelque chose qui soit plus consistant de que la soupe. Elle ne se nourrissait plus que de ça depuis quelques jours. Depuis Pattenrond, elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle mangeait d'un tant soit peu solide allait rester coincé dans sa gorge.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta, surprise : Malefoy était déjà dans la pièce et une odeur délicieuse vint lui chatouiller les narines.

« Malefoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prépare le diner, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« … Tu sais faire la cuisine, toi ? »

.

Elle se mordit la langue juste après avoir dit ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle en ce moment. Elle voyait bien que le blond essayait de lui faciliter la vie depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés ce soir là. Il l'avait consolée, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la contrarier. Elle était sûre qu'il faisait à manger pour l'aider et elle, il fallait qu'elle continue à lui envoyer des piques. Le pire étant qu'elle le faisait par simple habitude. En ce moment, elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de se disputer avec lui, de lui reprocher des tas de choses et de le maudire.

« Je suis désolée. » Offrit-elle piteusement.

Drago haussa les épaules et continua de s'affairer autour autour de la cuisinière sans faire attention aux deux femmes qui parlaient derrière lui.

Elles mirent ensuite la table et lorsqu'il eut terminé de préparer le repas, ils purent s'installer et manger.

Hermione chipota de nouveau dans son assiette, mais avisant le regard sévère de Pansy, elle se força à manger quelques bouchées. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se coucher et se réveiller une année plus tard.

.

OoO

.

Le week-end arriva finalement bien vite et bientôt, Hermione se retrouva debout dans sa salle de bain, face au miroir et baguette en main. Elle avait rapidement convenu du fait que si elle devait aller à ce fichu baptême avec Malefoy, il ne fallait certainement pas qu'elle y aille en tant qu'Hermione Granger. Elle était donc présentement en train de réfléchir entre du roux et du blond foncé. Elle avait déjà transformé son nez qui était à présent plus droit qu'à l'ordinaire, et ses pommettes étaient plus hautes que d'habitude. Elle fit une petite moue et agita sa baguette, ses cheveux prenant finalement une couleur blond vénitien. Ils étaient également lisses et raccourcis de quelques centimètres.

Elle termina par ses yeux, après un coup de baguette et quelques larmes, ils arboraient une couleur verte qui ressemblait en tout point à ceux des yeux d'Harry. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus devant le miroir : elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Et une fois là-bas, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se comporter comme la première idiote venue puisque c'était probablement le genre de fille avec qui Malefoy sortait. Il lui suffirait de glousser, de sourire niaisement et le tour serait joué.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et avisa les vêtements que Pansy lui avait rapportés. Une robe beige qui arrivait au dessus des genoux et au col rond qui ne laissait pas apercevoir beaucoup de décolleté, une petite veste noire, des chaussures à talon beige, ainsi qu'un collier de perles. Elle soupira. Ce que les sangs-purs pouvaient être empruntés. Elle était déjà allée à un baptême dans sa famille moldue et au baptême de Teddy Lupin et jamais il n'y avait eu besoin d'un tel foin !

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sourit en avisant le petit papier que Pansy avait laissé. Elle lut la formule qui était inscrite et la prononça en pointant sa baguette sur ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais su maitriser ce type de sort et c'était sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'elle allait arborer un chignon banane aussi bien fait. Aucune mèche ne dépassait.

Elle attrapa un sac à main qui s'apparentait plus à une pochette et maudit encore une fois Ron pour avoir oublié le match de quidditch du siècle. Puis elle se rendit dans le salon où le blond, vêtu d'un costard sobre, l'attendait. Il la détailla de haut en bas et les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent.

« Vas-y ! J'attends ! Dis-moi que pour une fois je suis jolie ou n'importe quelle petite phrase dans le genre. »

« Si je disais quelque chose comme ça, ce serait un mensonge. » Répliqua Drago.

Il se détourna, la laissant les yeux écarquillés, plantée au milieu de la pièce. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et avança vers lui à grands pas.

.

« Qu'est-ce ça voulait dire ? »

« Je pense que tu es en capacité de saisir ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Eh bien ça voulait dire que je te trouve plus jolie brune, les cheveux bouclés et le nez un peu retroussé que comme ça. Tu ressembles à…à…je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles mais certainement pas à toi. »

« Ça tombe bien, c'est l'effet recherché. » Dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Malefoy venait de lui faire un compliment à demi-mots et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas censé lui faire des compliments. Encore moins sur son physique !

Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, elle suivit Malefoy hors de la maison et s'apprêta à saisir le bras qu'il lui tendait.

Mais elle n'accomplit pas son geste et se stoppa, indécise.

« Tu es sûr que ma maison est bien protégée et surveillée. »

« Oui. Quatre de mes collègues sont là et cette fois, ils ne se feront pas avoir avec la poudre d'obscurité. »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr. »

« Personne ne va rentrer chez moi ? »

« Je te promet que personne ne va rentrer chez toi. Allez, prend mon bras. »

.

.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil nerveux à sa maison, mais elle finit par prendre le bras du blond. Il transplana immédiatement et ils réapparurent dans la campagne de l'Oxfordshire, devant un grand château Victorien qui se dressait majestueusement. Un immense parc l'entourait où les invités commençaient déjà à se regrouper.

Drago et Hermione franchirent les barrières et un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier vint immédiatement se placer devant eux pour prendre des clichés. Hermione installa un sourire niais sur ses lèvres et cligna bêtement des yeux tout en se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir modifié son apparence. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'osait imaginer quels auraient été les gros titres des journaux le lendemain.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Drago une fois que le photographe en eu finit avec lui « J'avais oublié que les Rockwood aimaient se montrer. Il n'y a pas de journalistes à tous les baptêmes, Merlin merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas Hermione Granger de toute façon… »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et Hermione marchait de manière un peu bancale, ses talons s'enfonçant dans l'herbe. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que toutes les femmes présentes portaient des talons alors que le sol n'était absolument pas adapté ? C'était vraiment ridicule.

Drago scanna la foule des yeux et repéra sans mal Blaise et Daphné qui se tenaient dans un coin. Théo et Pansy n'avaient pas l'air d'être déjà arrivés.

La jolie brune portait un collier de perle presque identique à celui d'Hermione et une robe Lilas. Et elle était en train de réprimander Blaise tout en gardant le sourire.

« (…) et tu vas arrêter tes co…sottises pour une fois ! Comporte-toi bien bon sang. Tes parents et les miens sont là aussi. »

« Mais on se fait chier ! Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu ! »

« C'est ça. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire _mon chéri, _si tu veux t'amuser maintenant, je te préviens que tu t'amuseras beaucoup moins plus tard, quand on ira se coucher si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Blaise croisa les bras, boudeur, mais finit par se tenir droit et adopter un visage de circonstances. Les autres convives arrivaient par petits groupes et bientôt, Pansy et Théo les rejoignirent, la brune arborant un sourire satisfait.

« Je me suis collée à Théo pour la photo. Ron va crever de jalousie quand il verra ça, j'en suis certaine. Où est le champagne ? »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à boire maintenant tout de même. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Hermione. On va se faire le mot qui commence par un C pendant toute la soirée ! Le champagne va être notre meilleur ami ! »

.

Resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules, elle avança parmi les invités et revint bientôt, un serveur derrière elle, qui portait un plateau rempli de coupes de champagnes.

Chacun en prit une et Pansy se retourna, se cachant derrière Blaise pour pouvoir vider sa coupe d'un trait.

Daphné se pinça les lèvres et la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Oh, ça va ! Personne ne m'a vu ! »

« Tiens… »

« Toi correctement ! Je sais. Détends-toi un peu Daphné ! Bois ton champagne. Hermione, cette couleur de cheveux ne te va absolument pas. »

« Merci Pans'… »

Le tintement d'une cuillère sur un verre en cristal attira l'attention de tout le monde et les invités se massèrent au centre du parc, sur lequel une estrade était dressée. Un mage se tenait debout et un peu en retrait, les parents de la petite Evoria Rockwood.

.

« Bonsoir à tous. » Commença le mage « Merci d'être réunis ici avec nous, pour faire connaissance avec une nouvelle petite sorcière, qui, j'en suis certain, deviendra une grande sorcière pleine de pouvoirs et l'introduire dans notre monde. Madame Rockwood. »

La jeune femme blonde s'avança, un petit paquet dans les bras qu'elle donna au mage. La foule retint son souffle tandis que le mage retirait la couverture et soulevait le bébé dans ses bras.

« Je vous présente officiellement, Miss Evoria Rockwood. »

Les invités se mirent à applaudir pendant que le mage jetait au bébé le sortilège de baptême. Les nombreux parrains et marraines durent ensuite se succéder pour recevoir le charme qui les lierait à vie à leur filleule.

Hermione grimaça en observant le bébé qui ne bougeait pas. Elle avait lu des tas de choses sur les baptêmes de sang-pur et elle savait bien que cette pauvre petite fille avait du recevoir un sortilège puissant pour ne pas risquer des pleurs qui perturberaient la cérémonie. Et tout cela la dégoutait.

Lorsque le mage en eut terminé, il rendit la petite Evoria à ses parents et plusieurs petites tables rondes apparurent. Les convives s'y installèrent la première entrée arriva.

Hermione craqua au niveau de la deuxième soupe (qui avaient succédées aux trois entrées), et glissa son verre de vin vers Pansy pour qu'elle lui remplisse. Elle le vida d'un coup et la brune la resservit immédiatement. Cette dernière ne comptait même plus le nombres de verres de vin rosé, blanc, et rouge qu'elle avait ingurgité et commençait à être légèrement pompette. Les soupirs agacés de Daphné n'y faisaient rien.

« Merlin…j'ai chaud ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de boire ! » Siffla Daphné.

« Mais quelle rabat-joie ! Je n'ai même pas bu beaucoup. N'est ce pas Hermione ? Pas comme la fois où je me suis couchée sur un banc en pensant que c'était mon lit. C'était tellement drôle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortie toutes les deux dans un bar…ah oui…mais je sais pourquoi…je veux pas que Drago vienne. C'est que nous deux ! »

Elle soupira et se resservit un énième verre, tandis que Blaise ricanait dans son coin.

.

Le repas fut interminablement long et tout le monde sembla soulagé lorsque de la musique retentit, invitant les convives à danser.

Pansy se leva d'un bond et empoigna Théo par le bras, l'emmenant sur la grande piste de danse. Comment faisait-elle pour arriver à marcher correctement avec ses talons hauts, malgré la quantité d'alcool effroyable qu'elle avait ingurgitée, cela restait un mystère. Blaise et Daphné suivirent rapidement et il ne resta plus que Drago et Hermione à table.

Le blond la fixa quelques minutes et finit par se lever, se plantant devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Dit-elle en regardant sa main tendue.

« J'invite ma partenaire blonde aux yeux verts qui n'est pas censée être Hermione Granger à danser. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. Et le temps passera plus vite que si on reste assis ici. »

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison, alors elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et sa gêne augmenta lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle s'obligea à poser les siennes sur ses épaules et ils commencèrent à tournoyer.

Hermione regardait partout sauf devant elle, la situation était trop étrange et elle était vraiment trop proche du blond à son goût.

« Je ne savais pas que Smith était sang-pur. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans une soirée. Non, il a dû mettre le grappin sur je ne sais quelle fille. »

Ils tournèrent et Hermione croisa en effet le regard de Zacharias Smith. Elle ne le voyait plus depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de Cormac et c'était très bien comme ça. Jamais elle ne l'avait apprécié. Ce type était un arriviste, comme il l'avait été au temps de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit mis à draguer des filles riches et de sang-pur d'ailleurs.

Elle continua de tournoyer dans les bras et du blond et finalement, ce qu'elle évitait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à danser arriva. Elle finit par croiser son regard et leurs yeux restèrent accrochés.

Hermione savait qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Qu'ils pensaient au fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient une danse. Non. C'était déjà arrivé. Une fois. Une seule et unique fois.

Cela s'était passé quelques années auparavant. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous étudiants. Harry, Ron et Malefoy faisant l'école d'auror, ils étaient invités à la soirée de Noël du Ministère. Et avaient eux même le droit d'inviter des gens.

A cette soirée là, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué les nombreux coups d'œil que le blond lui avait jeté. Et elle n'avait rien compris quand il lui avait soudainement demandé si elle voulait danser. Elle n'avait sincèrement pas compris. Seulement Harry lui avait donné des coups de coudes en lui disant d'y aller et elle s'était levée comme une automate. Elle l'avait laissé la prendre dans ses bras et ils avaient dansé, les yeux dans les yeux. Et elle avait apprécié ce moment… elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, seulement un regard, mais pendant cette danse, elle avait compris pourquoi Harry et Ron étaient amis avec lui…

Et aujourd'hui, son regard la déstabilisait une fois de plus mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois.

« Hermione… »

« Non ! »

« Granger, j'essaye de faire des efforts. Ce serait tellement plus facile si on s'entendait bien. J'ai essayé ! Tu sais bien que j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de baisser les bras. Je me battais contre du vent. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être amie avec toi. »

«Ça je l'ai bien enregistré mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu devrais savoir pourquoi ? »

« Et bien non ! Je ne le sais pas. Tu rapportes toujours tout à Poudlard mais je sais que tu t'es bien rendue compte que j'avais changé depuis. J'ai grandi. J'ai évolué. Tout le monde l'a vu. Tu penses que Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron et Harry seraient devenus amis avec moi dans le cas contraire ? Non. Et il n'y a que toi qui bloque et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ton excuse de Poudlard est ridicule. Sinon, tu aurais réservé le même traitement à Pans', Théo et Blaise. Non. J'ai l'impression que tu me reproches quelque chose d'autre, à moi en particulier, et je ne sais pas quoi ! »

« Et bien tu devrais le savoir ! » Dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

Elle retourna à grands pas vers leur table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air bougon. Tant pis si son expression n'était pas protocolaire, de toute façon elle n'avait jamais demandé à venir ici !

De son côté, Drago était planté au milieu de la piste de danse, un air de totale incompréhension collé sur le visage. Elle avait plus ou moins sous-entendu qu'il y avait une raison à son comportement. Qu'il avait fait quelque chose ? Mais quoi… il avait beau réfléchir encore et encore, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu lui faire…

* * *

><p>Tadaaaam. Alors, alors, que pensez-vous de cette mini révélation de la fin ? Niark :D D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense il faut que je vous demande votre avis sur un truc, je voulais le faire avant ce chapitre mais je croyais que la soirée était dans celui d'après -' Bref. Il va y avoir plusieurs passages dans les futurs chapitres, qui vont faire référence au passé, alors ma question c'est <strong>est-ce que vous préférez que ce soit raconté comme ici, ou préférez-vous que je le fasse sous forme de flashback ? <strong>Les flasback sont plus imagé mais je sais que certains n'aiment pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sinon, Ron est un boulet n'est ce pas xDDD Comment oublier le match de quidditch du "siècle" et sa date. Du Ronnie tout craché.

Je suis à la bourre, donc je ne blablate pas plus longtemps.

Seulement pour vous dire qu'une review et vous aurez droit à une danse avec Drago.

Bisous Bisous


	12. Chapitre XI

Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée, je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais nous sommes toujours vendredi alors tout vas bien :D

Enfin moi j'ai quand même la tête pleine. J'ai bossé en groupe pour un putain d'oral des couilles de Merlin de mes deux. J'en ai marre. Des mois qu'on bosse dessus, vivement jeudi qu'il soit passé. Ah et puis aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier jour de stage. Ça m'a fait bizarre...

Mais breffons, et vous, comment allez-vous ? Je voulais vous dire un truc et j'ai encore oublié...comme d'hab et je suis sur qu'en plein milieu de la semaine ca va me revenir mais bon xD

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à **Queen Rowling**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Lo** : Il y aura un peu d'harry ici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review

**Hermya Dawson** : Hihi, oui je trouve ça cool le vendredi comme jour de publication. Et Ronnie sans bouletitude, ce ne serait plus le même xD. Cormac est timbré et toujours amoureux d'Hermione... Mouhahahah je suis fière de ma fin.

Et non le nom Rockwood n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Je voulais le nom d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur donc j'ai choisi parmi les mangemorts. Mais pour moi les parents d'Evoria ne sont pas mangemorts. Par rapport à Augustus, je dirais qu'ils sont neveu ou nièce, quelque chose du genre ^^ Merci pour les mamans !

**Am** : Ohh je passe avant les bons repas *_* merci :D Les méchants souffriront au moment venu, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ma maman, ainsi que pour ces gentils compliments !

**xDrayMionex** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qu'elle lui reproche héhé

**Noemi** : Mouhahahahahah qu'est ce que j'aime faire des fins comme ça ! Je vais voir avec Drago pour que tu ai une danse.

**mellex** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vois, on est vendredi. C'est passé vite finalement :D

**Laure29** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes :D Voici la suite !

**Stef** : Bon...c'est pas la première fois que j'oublie ce que j'ai écrit xD. Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi parfois quand je lis j'ai besoin de savoir tous les petits détails. Si quelque chose me perturbe, il faut que je sache ^^

Pour moi aussi la relation Harry/Hermione est beaucoup plus forte que celle des deux avec Ron. D'une part parce que Ron à sa famille et que de l'autre côté Harry et hermione sont tous deux enfants uniques. Harry n'a pas de parents et Hermione les a quand même beaucoup délaissé (je pense à HP5 quand elle choisi de ne finalement pas aller au ski avec ses parents et qu'elle revient au Square Grimmaurd...ou tous les étés qu'elle a passé au terrier), pour finir par les supprimer de sa vie en leur effaçant la mémoire. Du tout ils ne pouvaient que se rattacher l'un à l'autre.

Tu avais bien compris. C'est en entendant le nom de Cormac que Drago a enlevé son invisibilité parce qu'il pressentait les ennuis venir.

Je retiens ton avis pour les flashbacks et merciiiii beaucoup pour cette longue review !

**A cool Summer dream** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Voici la suite :)

**Amber1994** : Arf, ça c'est vraiment la poisse xD Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que Drago n'est pas crédible en chevalier servant ?

Mouhahahahah j'ai adoré l'anecdote sur ta soeur. C'est sur que ça a de quoi te faire penser à Ron et Pansy ! Profites bien du Canada !

**Virginie** : Et non, tu ne sauras pas encore pourquoi Hermione lui en veut à ce point ! C'est sur que la bouletittude fait le charme de Ron :D

**Amazonelo** : Bien sur que je t'ai gardé une part. Je ne refuse rien à une femme enceinte voyons ! Mouhahahah j'aime vous embrouiller. A toi de voir quelles théories te semblent bonnes ou non. Drago n'a pas reçu d'oubliettes, mais tu comprendras plus tard hihi Il va y avoir un peu de Théo/Luna ici. Merci pour la review en tout cas :D

**Stellix** : merci pour les mamans ! Héhéhé, j'aime faire des rebondissements. Et oui, la réconciliation approche :D

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Voici la suite :)

Hoshi Malefoy : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup pour cette reviews et tes compliments, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise. Pour les méchants, je ne donne aucun indice mouhahah, je vous laisse vous creuser les méninges. Bisous

.

**Thanks Lucius/Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI : Poison<br>**

**.  
><strong>

« J'ai mal à la têteeeeeee. »

« Petit joueur. »

« Ta gueule Pansy. Laisse-moi me plaindre. J'ai mal à la tête, et ma fiancée n'a pas voulu de moi parce que j'ai bu. Tu te rends compte que j'ai dormi par terre pour la première fois de ma vie ! »

« Tu te rends compte que Drago a préféré donner la place dans son lit à Théo ! Je suis plus à plaindre que toi. »

« Tu as le canapé ! »

« J'aurais dû avoir le lit. »

« T'avais qu'à dormir avec Hermione. Comme ça j'aurais eu le canapé au lieu de dormir par terre. »

« Eh, mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas proposé cette garce ? »

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas oublié la seule fois où j'ai dormi avec toi ivre et que j'ai failli mourir assommée ! » Fit Hermione qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. En plus hier soir je n'étais même pas saoule du tout. Je sais me tenir en société. »

« Bien sur Pansy ! Et Blaise aussi. C'est même pour ça qu'il a dormi là cette nuit. »

« J'ai mal partout. » Geignit d'ailleurs le concerné.

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla dans la salle de bain chercher une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois. Elle avait appris à en conserver quelques unes depuis qu'elle fréquentait Pansy et qu'il leur arrivait de sortir toutes les deux. Elle en attrapa une et retourna dans le salon la donner à Blaise, tout en accueillant Théo qui venait de se réveiller.

« Heureusement que je suis déjà ici. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de venir pour le club de lecture sinon. » Fit-il en baillant.

« J'irais bien vous chercher des croissants dans ma délicieuse boulangerie française mais Malefoy n'a pas l'air levé. »

« Croissants ? » Demanda Blaise, alors que son ventre émettait un gargouillement. « Théo peut y aller avec toi. »

« Je ne tiens pas à me faire décapiter par Drago merci bien. »

« Mais j'ai faiiiiim. » Gémit Blaise.

Heureusement pour lui, le blond arriva peu de temps après dans le salon, et la perspective de manger des croissants français fut plus forte que la réticence à l'idée de sortir. Il alla enfiler un sweat, prit sa baguette et suivit la brune au dehors.

.

Il sentait qu'elle l'évitait et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de la soirée d'hier ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait honte de la mini crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Elle avait été complètement paniquée à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, craignant de découvrir une autre horreur comme cela avait été le cas quelques jours auparavant. Il avait eu un peu de mal à la calmer mais Théo avait finalement proposé d'aller voir lui-même et elle avait été rassurée lorsqu'il lui avait certifié que tout était en ordre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la boulangerie française dans laquelle Hermione se rendait régulièrement et elle acheta une douzaine de croissants tout chaud, qui leurs donnèrent l'eau à la bouche.

Puis ils retournèrent chez la jeune femme. Hermione posa le paquet de croissants sur la table basse et fila avec Pansy à la cuisine pour faire du café et du chocolat chaud.

« Oh Merlin… » Gémit Blaise en sentant l'odeur des croissants.

Il tendit une main avide et mordit dans la viennoiserie à pleines dents, tout en ignorant les cris de Pansy qui lui disait d'attendre les autres avant de manger.

Mais il avala sa bouchée et engloutit l'autre moitié du croissant…

.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Malgré sa peau noire, il donna l'impression d'avoir pâli d'un coup et il porta sa main à sa poitrine tout en ouvrant la bouche. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il commença à émettre des hoquets étranges.

« Blaise ? Blaise qu'est-ce qui se passe ? BLAISE ! » Hurla Théo.

Il tomba au sol et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Un filet de sang coula de son nez et il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Alertées par les cris de Théo et Drago, les filles retournèrent dans le salon et poussèrent elles aussi un cri simultané !

« Il étouffe, il étouffe. Le croissant…empoisonné... Hermione ! Fait quelque chose ! Il va mourir. »

Tremblante, la brunette, lança plusieurs « Apneo » qui n'eurent aucun effet et elle sentit la panique la gagner.

« Blaise…putain respire ! » Fit Drago « Il faut…il faut…un bézoard ! »

« Mais je n'en ai pas. » S'écria Hermione. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reste ici ! »

Mais le blond était sorti de la maison et avait transplané, laissant les trois autres dans la panique. Pansy pleurait et Hermione essaya de faire un massage cardiaque à Blaise, sans succès. Désemparée, elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal.

C'est alors que Drago déboula dans la maison en courant, se laissa tomber auprès de Blaise et glissa une petite pierre grise dans sa bouche. Il le souleva et le força à avaler.

Il prit une grande goulée d'air, puis se mit à tousser et crachoter, avant de s'affaler sur Drago, inerte…

.

OoO

.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Ron et Harry. Le premier se précipita vers Pansy qui pleurait toujours et la serra dans ses bras, l'un comme l'autre oubliant leur dernière rupture.

Harry quant-à lui embrassa rapidement la scène du regard. Blaise était allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, Daphné à son chevet qui lui tenait la main. Théo était assis de l'autre côté du lit.

Hermione était recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, le regard absent et Drago était debout près de la fenêtre. C'était lui qui les avait prévenus, à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il leur avait juste dit de venir à Sainte Mangouste en précisant qu'Hermione n'avait rien.

« Blaise va bien ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il va s'en sortir. » Répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

« … »

« J'ai cru…j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer. Je suis allé chercher un bézoard chez moi et…j'ai cru que je ne serais pas assez rapide… Je me suis revu…avec toi quand… »

« Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie… »

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Blaise se superposait dans sa tête avec ce qui s'était passé plusieurs années auparavant, pendant sa première année d'étude à l'école d'auror.

Tous les apprentis aurors faisaient des stages avec l'équipe du Ministère. Drago ne savait pas si cela était dû à leur réputation et à leur passé mais Harry, Ron et lui avaient été répartis dans le même groupe, avec les aurors qui étaient envoyés sur les affaires les plus difficiles. L'entente avait été dure au début, mais ils faisaient des efforts pour travailler correctement ensemble.

Et puis un jour, pendant une mission, Harry avait fait une erreur et avait gouté une fiole de potion pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Il était tombé au sol, Ron avait hurlé et Drago avait immédiatement réagi.

Pendant la guerre, Severus Rogue lui avait appris à toujours garder un bézoard sur lui, au cas où et Drago avait conservé cette habitude.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi ce jour là. Il avait vu Harry au sol, visiblement empoisonné, il avait attrapé le bézoard dans sa sacoche et il l'avait glissé au fond de la gorge d'Harry. Ce faisant, il avait changé à jamais leurs relations…

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Reprit Harry.

« On est allé acheter des croissants. Blaise en a prit un avant tout le monde…il était empoisonné. Il faut envoyer les autres pour faire des analyses. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Harry ça pue vraiment. Le bézoard a marché ce qui signifie qu'il s'agit d'un poison sorcier. La boulangerie est une boulangerie moldue ! Ça pue vraiment ! Imagine qu'elle ait mangé ce truc en premier. Ou qu'on ati tous commencé en même temps ! Je n'aurais pas pu la sauver ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour là. Et tu m'as sauvé une deuxième fois en détournant cet avada ! Je serais mort deux fois si tu n'avais pas été là je sais que je peux remettre ma vie entre tes mains et je sais que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi pour protéger Hermione. Tu sais toujours quoi faire. Tu es réactif. J'ai confiance. »

« … »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle en a l'air ? On a tous paniqué. Mais là elle s'est rendue compte que c'était elle qui était visée et elle doit s'en vouloir pour Blaise. » Murmura le blond.

Harry jeta un regard vers sa meilleure amie. Il aurait tant voulu aller la voir, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Merlin il avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut dire à Kingsley ? »

« Qu'il faut analyser les autres croissants pour voir s'ils ont tous été empoisonnés. Et envoyer du monde à la boulangerie. Ça craint vraiment Harry…imagine que tous les croissants aient été empoisonnés… Hermione n'est certainement pas la seule cliente. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, comme frappé par la foudre. Il était tellement chamboulé qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. Maintenant il comprenait pleinement ce que Drago voulait dire quand il disait que ça « puait ». Si tous les croissants avaient été empoisonnés…ils allaient devoir faire face à un véritable carnage.

.

.

Une fois Pansy calmée, Harry et Ron retournèrent au Ministère, promettant de revenir vite pour leur apporter des nouvelles.

Blaise finit par ouvrir les yeux et réclama des chocogrenouilles que Daphné s'empressa d'aller lui chercher.

La brune partie à la cafétéria, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle déglutit difficilement, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as une sale tête Granger. Un peu plus et j'aurais presque peur ! »

« Oh Blaise…je suis tellement désolée. » Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui aurais dû être empoisonnée ! Si jamais tu étais…si Malefoy n'avait… »

« Hermione, Hermione ! Relax. Je ne suis pas mort, tout va bien. J'ai juste l'impression qu'un éléphant est assis sur mes poumons…et j'ai envie de manger des chocogrenouilles. »

« Je suis désolée Blaise. » répéta-t-elle.

Daphné revint à ce moment là dans la pièce et elle se recula pour lui laisser sa place. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

.

Lorsque Drago l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina hors de la chambre d'hôpital, elle ne protesta même pas et le suivit docilement jusqu'à la petite cour arborée de l'hôpital. Il l'amena jusqu'à un banc et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Ecoute-moi Granger ! Ce qui est arrivé à Blaise, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Si bien sûr que c'est ma faute ! »

« Non. C'est la faute aux timbrés qui t'en veulent. »

« Exactement ! C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, pas à Blaise. Et si il y était passé… »

« Mais il va bien. Et désormais je vais rependre l'habitude de toujours avoir un bézoard sur moi. On ne sait jamais. »

« Je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux gens que j'aime. A mes amis. Ils m'ont déjà pris Pattenrond. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure à ma place ! »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Personne ne mourra, ni toi, ni personne d'autre. »

Il y avait tant de conviction dans ses paroles qu'elle eut envie de le croire. Mais les évènements récents l'effrayaient tellement qu'elle n'y arriva pas.

Et encore une fois, elle avait envie qu'Harry soit là. Harry n'aurait pas spécialement essayé de la rassurer. Il serait juste resté à côté d'elle, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, il aurait été présent. Merlin qu'elle avait besoin de lui…

Mais Harry n'était pas là, alors elle laissa simplement Théo – qui venait de les rejoindre – la serrer contre elle. Ce n'était pas Harry, mais il s'en sortait bien. Théo savait être là pour elle, l'écouter quand elle n'allait pas bien, discuter d'auteurs inconnus et savoir quand il fallait se taire…

« Je voudrais que ça s'arrête ! » Murmura-t-elle contre son torse

« … »

« Je voudrais partir loin et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Ou à Ron, à Pansy, à Luna, à…

« On va faire attention. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre juste pour nous."

« Mais j'ai peur ! »

« Et c'est normal. On a tous peur pour toi aussi. Mais j'ai confiance en Drago. Que ce soit pour toi ou pour quelqu'un d'autre il saura toujours quoi faire… »

.

.

Harry et Ron revinrent plus tard dans la soirée, avec des nouvelles qui n'étaient pas très bonnes. Après s'être rendus à la boulangerie et avoir interrogé la gérante qui était également l'unique vendeuse, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle était sous impérium et sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion depuis plusieurs jours. Entre cinq et dix apparemment. Tous les jours, à chaque fournée de croissants, elle en empoisonnait quelques uns à l'aide des fioles de poisons qui lui avaient été délivrées. Et si Hermione venait dans la boulangerie, elle devait à tout prix lui vendre des viennoiseries. Ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle prenait toujours des croissants.

La boulangère était incapable de se rappeler de la personne qui lui avait ordonné de faire tout ça et même la légilimencie n'avait pas marché.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, restait le nombre de personnes à qui elle avait vendu des croissants empoisonnés. Il y avait malheureusement eu des décès, qui restaient inexpliqués pour les médecins moldus.

Ce fait était vraiment inquiétant…Si ceux qui en voulaient à Hermione étaient prêt à sacrifier des moldus innocents pour atteindre la jeune femme, cela signifiaient qu'ils avaient peu de morale et qu'ils étaient vraiment déterminés.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait toujours pas subit d'attaque frontale et cela rendait les aurors toujours aussi perplexes. A croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas se « salir les mains ».

« Hermione ne doit pas savoir que des gens sont morts ! » Souffla Harry, en jetant un œil la brunette qui était blottie dans les bras de Théo, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle semblait épuisée.

Drago hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire de toute façon. Elle culpabilisait déjà bien assez pour Blaise…Si jamais elle apprenait que des gens étaient morts, elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Il était d'ailleurs certain qu'elle allait devenir complètement parano et lui aussi. A partir de maintenant il allait vérifier tout ce qui venait de l'extérieur. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse étrangler par un pull après avoir faire du shopping ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose arriver.

.

OoO

.

Des petits coups discrets attirèrent l'attention du blond, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu alors il attendit encore un peu. Lorsqu'ils recommencèrent, il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa.

« Entrez. »

Il reposa les parchemins qu'il était en train de lire et leva les yeux vers la brunette qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux humides montraient qu'elle sortait de sa douche et elle portait ce pyjama hideux avec les tâches de chocolat et le pantalon tellement long qu'on ne voyait même pas ses pieds. Et ce bas de pyjama trop long et trop grand accentuait l'image de petite chose toute frêle qu'elle renvoyait en cet instant. Elle avait l'air si fragile…comme si la moindre petite chose pouvait la faire s'effondrer en larmes à tout instant.

« Malefoy ? » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Ou au moins juste rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. S'il te plait. »

Wow…elle devait vraiment se sentir mal pour lui demander une chose pareille. Enfin, surtout mettre sa fierté de côté pour le lui demander.

Il envisagea pendant un moment la possibilité de la taquiner un peu mais il savait reconnaitre quand est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer et là, il s'agissait d'un de ces instants.

Il se contenta juste de hocher la tête et se leva, attrapant au passage quelques parchemins pour continuer sa lecture.

Rester avec Granger parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir seule ne faisait pas partie de sa mission mais il n'était pas insensible à ce qu'elle traversait et il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et attendit qu'elle se glisse sous les draps pour pouvoir s'installer à côté d'elle, sur la couverture. Il laissa une distance raisonnable entre eux mais à peine une seconde après avoir fermé les yeux, la brunette se rapprocha et se colla contre lui.

Perplexe, il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage semblait un peu plus détendu. Il reprit alors ses parchemins et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire précédemment, se laissant bercer par la respiration de la brunette qui devenait de plus en plus lente.

Il ne sut quand est-ce qu'il avait fini par s'endormir mais de toute évidence, il avait dû avoir froid dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Sans ça, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé _sous_ les couvertures, totalement serré contre Granger.

Quoi que quand on y regardait de plus près, il était clair que c'était elle qui s'était serrée contre lui. Elle était pelotonnée tout contre son torse et ses mains agrippaient son tee-shirt avec force.

C'était bizarre de se réveiller avec Granger dans les bras. Bizarre, mais pas déplaisant. Son corps collé au sien lui procurait une chaleur agréable et il appréciait la légère odeur de cerise que ses cheveux dégageaient.

Il bailla et une forte envie de refermer les yeux s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever et d'affronter la journée. Merlin savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait peut-être essuyer une crise dans quelques secondes quand Granger allait se réveiller et qu'elle réaliserait dans quelle position ils se trouvaient.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme le détrompa quand elle finit par émerger à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Elle s'étira et se décolla du blond, rougissant violemment. Un épais silence régna dans la pièce puis elle se tourna vers lui et murmura.

« Merci…d'être resté je veux dire. C'est…enfin…merci. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et tous deux se levèrent simultanément avant de sortir de la chambre, l'un se dirigeant vers la cuisine et l'autre vers la salle de bain.

.

OoO

.

Hermione récupéra son courrier auprès de Mary, comme tous les matins puis monta dans l'ascenseur avec Drago pour rejoindre son bureau.

Installée dans son fauteuil, elle ouvrit ses lettres une part une jusqu'à arriver à un colis qui était au dessous de la pile. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait des magasines professionnels qu'elle recevait tous les mois mais il n'y avait aucun tampon sur le paquet, ce qui était étrange.

Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer, alors qu'elle se tournait vers le blond.

« Malefoy. Je crois que ce truc est bizarre. »

« Ne touche pas ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit sa baguette juste au cas où. De la pointe, il souleva le couvercle du paquet et Hermione poussa un petit couinement.

C'était sadique. Du pur sadisme.

Dans le paquet se trouvaient une douzaine de croissants qui sentaient délicieusement bon. Et sur la face intérieure du couvercle, en lettres rouges sang, étaient inscrits les mots « Bon appétit. ».

Les personnes qui faisaient tout cela étaient complètement malades selon Drago. D'abord les poils et la photo de Pattenrond, et maintenant ça. Est-ce qu'ils comptaient jouer avec ses nerfs à chaque fois qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose contre elle ? Cet espèce de jeu malsain le rendait fou de rage et il souhaitait plus que tout réussir à les attraper et à leur faire payer tout ça.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était presque certain que les croissants étaient parfaitement sains, sans aucune trace de poison, prêts à satisfaire leurs estomacs…mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu en mettre ne serait-ce qu'un morceau dans leurs bouches.

Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à assurer ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour réussir à prendre sur elle et à faire abstraction de tout ce qui la tracassait mais ses rendez-vous se déroulèrent normalement.

Elle prit néanmoins son après-midi, puisqu'elle ne devait recevoir personne et décida de se rendre chez Théo.

.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que Luna était là, lisant le Chicaneur à l'envers, d'un air absent.

« Mon père vient de faire un article sur les babillus. Il va partir en Argentine pour essayer d'en prendre quelques un en photo. Mais c'est très compliqué. »

« Luna… »Commença Hermione, avant de s'arrêter.

A quoi bon lui dire que les babillus n'existaient pas…elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison depuis qu'elle la connaissait, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle y parviendrait.

« Vous venez prendre des nouvelles de Blaise, je suppose ? » Fit Théo

« Il va mieux ? » Interrogea Drago

« Luna et moi sommes allés le voir en fin de matinée. Il va sortir en milieu d'après-midi. Il va bien, il doit juste prendre une potion une fois par jour pendant encore une semaine parce que sa gorge est toujours enflammée à cause du poison. »

« Je vais lui faire un thé à la valériane avec quelques gouttes de sève d'arbre à fée. Sa gorge guérira plus rapidement comme ça. » Intervint Luna

Hermione nota le regard tendre que Théo lui adressa après qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase et elle sautilla intérieurement de joie. Elle eut presque envie de partir avec Malefoy pour les laisser seuls tous les deux mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle.

Elle alla s'installer sur un fauteuil, et, avisant la pile de livres qui reposait sur une petite table, juste à côté, elle en prit un en commença sa lecture.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait voulu venir chez Théo. Il y avait toujours de bons livres à lire.

Rapidement, elle s'isola dans sa bulle, captivée par l'histoire qu'elle dévorait et rassurée par la présence de ses amis à côté d'elle.

Dans la cuisine Théo était occupé à étiqueter des fioles de potions tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard mi satisfait-mi moqueur du blond, assis à côté de lui. Drago pouvait être vraiment agaçant quand il faisait ça. Il ressemblait au Drago qui avait dix ans de moins.

.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Fit Drago avec un sourire innocent.

« Drago ! »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi. »

« Lovegood. »

« Quoi Luna ? »

« Ah ! Tu t'es fait avoir toi-même. Je dis Lovegood, tu réponds Luna. Il y a du sexe dans l'air ! »

« Tu es ridicule. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu un rapport prolongé avec une fille ?»

« Pour qui te prend ? Je ne suis pas un pervers obsédé. Ne me confond pas avec Blaise. Je peux tenir autant de temps que je veux. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Toi et Lov…Luna. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée. »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami. »

« Blaise est mon meilleur ami. »

Cette phrase marchait à tous les coups, avec l'un comme avec l'autre. Drago se leva, vexé, et retourna dans le salon, laissant Théo à son étiquetage de potion.

Mais le blond avait son idée fixée en tête et il s'installa donc à coté de Luna qui lisait toujours le chicaneur.

Il attrapa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds et commença à jouer avec.

Quand il vit que Luna ne réagissait pas, il se mit à tirer dessus légèrement, jusqu'à ce que sa voix rêveuse se fasse entendre.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Drago. »

« Te poser des questions. »

« Oui ? »

« Théo et toi. Vous couchez ensemble ? »

« MALEFOY ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais imperméable à ton environnement quand tu lisais Granger ! Retournes à ton bouquin et laisse-moi discuter en paix avec Luna ! »

«Je ne couche pas avec Théo. » Fit Luna

« Ah…vous faites l'amour alors. »

« Mal… »

« Drago, tu sais, le jus de tentacula vénéneuse à des vertus très aphrodisiaques. Neville pourrait te le confirmer. Ça te soulagerait si tu es…si tu en as besoin. »

Luna sous-entendait qu'il était en manque et Drago, tout comme Hermione, l'avaient bien compris. La brunette se mit à rigoler sans parvenir à s'arrêter et le blond regardait Luna et son air innocent d'un air éberlué. Il ne pensa même pas à lui répondre. Par contre, Granger qui ricanait à côté d'elle l'agaçait.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves drôle Granger. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu dans ta chambre pour te supplier de dormir avec moi. »

L'effet fut instantané et Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et baissa les yeux. Malefoy était un salaud. C'était bas. Vraiment bas. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était angoissée au moment de se coucher plus qu'à d'autres moments. Son état d'esprit avait changé en quelques semaines et à présent elle vivait dans la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à une personne qui lui était chère, par sa faute.

.

Elle imaginait Harry qui devait être au cœur des investigations, depuis le département des aurors. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et si jamais il était blessé ou…ou pire et qu'elle ne puisse même pas lui dire un dernier mot.

Harry lui manquait tellement. Elle maudissait sa fichue fierté. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand son égo s'était développé à un tel point. Où peut-être était-ce de la honte. De la honte du comportement qu'elle avait eu envers lui, des mots durs qu'elle lui avait lancés sous le coup de la colère, des blessures qu'elle avait dû lui infliger. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour revenir vers lui et pour réussir à se faire pardonner. Peut-être devait-elle passer par Ron. Mais c'était lâche. Ou alors elle pouvait lui écrire. Lui faire une lettre à lui et une à Ginny… La honte était encore plus cuisante quand elle repensait à la manière dont elle avait traité Ginny alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi.

« Granger écoutes je…ce n'était pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je…tu…Je ne sais pas. Tu tires une tête de six pieds de long. »

« Oh…non je, ce n'est rien. Je pensais à autre chose. Mais tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. »

« Je plaisantais. »

Elle le regarda et hocha doucement la tête. Drago trouva qu'elle avait l'air triste mais il ne dit rien, la laissant reprendre sa lecture, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle, elle s'était adoucie, elle allait un peu plus vers lui mais elle restait quand même sur la défensive et pouvait s'énerver en un rien de temps.

Il sentait qu'une brèche était ouverte mais il ne voyait pas comment faire pour s'y engouffrer. Pourtant il voulait tellement que les choses aillent mieux entre eux, qu'ils puissent se comporter normalement et avoir une entente plus amicale.

.

« Bon, j'ai terminé mes potions, un monopoly ça vous tente ? » Demanda Théo.

« Oui. » Firent les trois autres ! »

« JE PRENDS LE BALAI ! »

« Drago…Blaise et Ron ne sont pas là. »

« Vrai… » Répondit le blond, certain de pouvoir avoir son pion favori.

Luna choisi le sombral, Théo la baguette magique et Hermione prit la mornille. Ils lancèrent le dè chacun à leur tour et la partie commença.

Deux heures plus tard, Théo possédait Poudlard, Gringotts, le Ministère de la Magie et le stade de quidditch de Londres, soit les quatre lieux qui rapportaient le plus d'argent.

Les ronchonnements de Drago se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fréquemment, au fur et à mesure que sa réserve de gallion baissait.

« J'en ai marre de te donner de l'argent ! Personne ne tombe jamais sur mes cases ! »

« Parce que personne ne veut aller à la ménagerie magique ou chez Madame Pieddodu. »

« Vous avez pris tous les trucs biens. J'étais bien obligé d'acheter ce qu'il restait. »

« Plus le temps passe et plus tu es mauvais joueur ! »

« Je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur. » Contra Drago.

« A peine… »

Luna et lui venaient de se retrouver privés de la moindre noise, lorsque la cheminée s'alluma, laissant apparaitre Pansy, Ron et Harry, les bras chargés de pizzas. Ron posa les pizzas sur la table et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

.

« Fais-moi un massage du crâne. J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. »

« Demande à Pansy. »

« Elle ne veut pas. C'est une femme ingrate. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femme ingrate ? »

« Je plaisantais chaton. »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous squattez mon appartement. Et où est Ginny ? »

« Probablement en train d'essayer de se noyer sous la douche ou de s'étouffer avec son oreiller. »

« Mariage ? »

« Gagné. Et comme je ne suis 'vraiment pas investi' en ce moment, c'est encore pire. »

« Il faut dire que maman est complètement folle. » Commenta Ron « Et Fleurk n'aide pas. Elle est toujours là, à rappeler son propre mariage « nous avec Bill ceci, et pour notre mariage cela », évidemment, maman et Gin veulent absolument que le mariage surpasse celui de Bill et Fleur. »

« Je croyais que Bill était son fils chéri ! »

« Oui Pans'…sauf que Ginny est la seule fille et que maman doit aimer Harry plus que tous ses fils réunis. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »Marmonna le survivant.

« C'est la vérité. Sale chouchou va. Un peu plus à droite. » Dit-il à l'attention d'Hermione qui lui massait le crâne.

Cette dernière obéit et continua d'écouter ses amis en silence. Elle jetait fréquemment des petits coups d'œil à Harry. Il avait des cernes horribles et semblait épuisé. Elle avait tellement envie de lui parler…

Théo apporta des bieraubeurre et ils entamèrent bien vite les pizzas. Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer quand elle vit la pizza quatre saisons. Il s'agissait de sa préférée et Ron disait toujours qu'il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour aimer ça. Elle était certaine que c'était Harry qui l'avait choisie pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait à avoir des petits gestes attentionnés envers elle alors qu'elle s'était comportée comme une garce avec lui.

Un silence appréciateur régnait dans la pièce, alors qu'ils avalaient leurs pizzas.

Un silence qui fut troublé par l'apparition d'un patronus. Un lynx. Celui de Kingsley.

Le lynx ouvrit la bouche et la voix profonde du chef des aurors se fit entendre.

« Incendie dans l'appartement de Drago. Nous sommes sur place. Rejoignez-nous. »

* * *

><p>Mouhahahah, vous avez cru que j'allais faire mourir Blaisounette hein ? Mais noon voyons, ou du moins pas tout de suite, on en a besoin de ce petit Blaisou d'amour.<p>

Héhéhé.

Vous voyez, ici il y a un autre passage que j'aurais pu faire en flashback mais j'ai laissé comme ça. Après réflexion je pense que je ferais comme ça en majorité, sauf pour l'un d'entre eux qui sera vraiment plus facile de compréhension en utilisant le flashback pur et dur.

Donc que je récapitule. Harry et Ron sont devenus vraiment amis avec Drago et voulaient que ce soit lui qui protège Hermione, parce qu'il a montré sa loyauté et sa compétence en sauvant deux fois la vie d'Harry. La première fois lorsqu'ils étaient étudiant et qu'Harry s'est étranglé avec la fiole de potion. Et la deuxième fois, même si je ne l'ai pas précisé, ils étaient déjà amis et déjà auror diplômés. Quelqu'un à voulu tuer Harry et Drago a réussi à détourner le jet du sortilège. Voilà :)

Ah et puis vous avez vu ? Le bouton pour laisser des reviexws à changer. Etant gros et bleu je pensais que je n'aurais pas besoin de le signaler mais apparemment si puisque pas mal d'entre vous semblent ne toujours pas avoir trouvé le chemin pour laisser des reviews. **Oui, c'est à vous que je parle les gens qui lisent sans reviewer. Un petit mot de temps en temps ça ne fait de mal à personne, ni à vous ni à moi et ça prend trente secondes ! **

Breffons, sur ce, une review et vous pourrez faire un dodo avec Drago

Bisous Bisous


	13. Chapitre XII

Bonjouuuuur. Comment ça va ? Il fait beauu et chauud et on est en week-end pendant 3 jours alors normalement ça devrait aller pour vous autant que ça va pour moi xD

Et en plus DANS DEUX JOURS** ROLAND GARROS** COMMENCE YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUU :D Et puis après y'a l'euro, et encore après les jeux olympiques :DDD Ahhh j'aime ces étés sportifs :D

Breffons, je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Un avis : **Je vais faire par étapes. Alors non, ce n'était pas un ordre, mais libre à toi d'interpréter ma phrase comme tu le veux, comme tu dis, il n'y a pas le ton. Je pourrais dire aussi que ton « mouais » m'a paru condescendant…

Ensuite, non, je ne demande pas des reviews pour augmenter ma popularité, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ma « popularité ». Je l'ai déjà dit mille fois, les chiffres je m'en fiche et j'ai dit dit plusieurs fois également que vous pouviez m'envoyer vos avis par MP et pas forcément en review « classique ». Je sais bien que j'ai plus de 500 reviews et j'en suis la première surprise (pour tout dire, il a même fallut qu'une lectrice me fasse remarquer que j'avais atteint le seuil des 600 preuve que je suis absolument pas le nez collé à mes chiffres) mais il n'empêche que quand je vais voir mes stats (parce que ça par contre, je vais les voir régulièrement, peut-être parce que je suis masochiste...) et que je vois qu'il y a tant de gens qui ont lu ma fic et que je n'ai pas de retour je me demande pourquoi, si c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas aimé, et pourquoi, si c'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien à dire. Là tu vas peut-être me dire que puisque que j'ai ai déjà pas mal, je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre l'avis de tous le monde, mais si…parce que chaque avis est différent. Et quand je vois qu'à peine un cinquième des lecteurs me laissent une trace, même une fois de temps en temps, je me pose des questions. J'aimerai juste qu'une fois de temps en temps ceux qui ne laissent jamais de traces me disent ce qu'ils pensent de l'évolution de l'histoire, ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils n'aiment pas.

Et tu vois, tu t'es peut-être sentie agressée par mon mot mais malgré tout tu m'as laissé un message. Alors je te pose la question : pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de te sentir visée par un message pour appuyer sur le bouton des reviews ?Tu avais pas mal de choses à dire en plus et je trouve dommage justement que ce soit ça qui t'ai poussé à le faire. Ce sont les avis et les remarques des lecteurs qui nous font progresser et honnêtement, je prend en compte tout ce qu'on me dit. Je suis lectrice également et je sais que certains auteurs sont fermés à la critique mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de méchanceté gratuite je suis ouverte à tout.

C'est pareil, apparemment tu as lu d'autres de mes histoires et pourtant je ne sais pas ce que tu en as pensé… je le répète, pour donner son avis on peut également utiliser les MP, ce n'est pas leur fonction première mais ça peut servir à ça aussi.

Passons ensuite à l'histoire en elle-même. Tu trouves qu'elle tourne en rond, c'est ton avis mais j'aime faire les choses lentement. Je trouve que si j'enchaine actions sur actions concernant les menaces et l'enquête, ça ne va rien m'importer. En 10 chapitre ce sera bouclé et basta. Je n'ai pas envie de bâcler ma fic. Dans mes histoires j'aime aussi parler de la vie quotidienne de mes personnages. Je ne trouve pas non plus qu'il ne se passe rien. On voit évoluer la relation de Théo et Luna, celle de Drago et Hermione change lentement mais surement, là on vient d'en apprendre plus sur leur passé que ce soit pour les deux personnages principaux ou pour le début de l'amitié d'Harry et Drago. Si je me concentrais uniquement sur l'enquête, mes persos n'auraient pas d'âme.

Pour la relation Drago/Hermione…on n'est qu'au onzième chapitre donc tu as largement le temps de voir venir et de comprendre comment ils se mettront ensemble le jour il se mettront ensemble.

Et enfin l'enquête. Je ne veux pas donner d'indice. Je préfère vous laisser vous creuser la tête et imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Je préfère avoir des réactions de surprise à la fin que des « oh je le savais, j'ai deviné depuis que blabla blabla ». C'est mon choix et ça ne vous empêche pas de vous interroger et de faire des suppositions...

**Noemi : **Tu peux avoir les deux xD la danse et le dodo :p Ah bon ? Tu as envie de croissants toi ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être empoisonnée hihi Les gens comme ça...je me fais peur à moi même en écrivant ça mais je pense que je vais les chercher dans ma tête xD

**Kalyno** : Merci beaucoup. Il fallait un électrochoc à Hermione pour qu'elle se calme. Et oui la réconciliation est pour très bientôt. Voici la suite :)

**Am** : Hermione est doté d'une intelligence supérieure mais également d'une force de résistance supérieure xDD. Ta théorie sur pourquoi elle lui en veut est pas mal du tout mais tu verras bien.

Mais Blaise à survecu voyons. Mouhahahah, Horacio, ce serait trop fort xD. OH MY MERLIN, ca avait l'air trop bon ce que ta maman a fait à manger *_*

**Lisa** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite !

**Marianne** : Tu n'es pas obligée de reviewer chaque chapitre voyons ! De toute façon, les pains au chocolat c'est meilleur que les croissants :D Courage pour ta dissert (même si tu as du la finir depuis ! ce ne sont pas les hommes qui font l'histoire mais les femmes, JKR en premier :D Recopie ça et tu auras 20/20... OU PAS xD)

**Anonyme** : merci beaucoup !Voici la suite

**Stef** : J'AI DE L'INTELLIGENCE DANS LE CRANE D'ABORD. Et si je veux je ferais mourir Blaise plus tard dans la fic niark niark niark. Il te remercie pour les chocogrenuilles en tout cas :D

Drago ne peut pas avoir toute les qualités hihi, il sait rester un vrai gosse parfois :D Comment ils savaient que tout le monde était chez Théo...euuuh. Parce qu'il leur a envoyé un patronus sans me le dire du coup j'ai pas pu l'écrire héhé

Mouhahahah, le mariage de Pansy et Ron. Non mais vraiment, tu crois franchement que Molly et Pansy vont s'entendre, qu'elles auront les même gouts et tout ? UTOPISTE. Elles vont vouloir des choses totalement opposées et ça va être un massacre cette histoire.

No indice. Non, non, je suis une langue de plombs maintenant. merciii pour ma maman et pour cette longue review :D Bisous Bisous

**chewingirl** : merci d'avoir laissé un petit message. je suis contente que tu aimes. Et pas d'inquiétude, je ne compte pas arrêter !

**Hermya Dawson** : Hello. Super Drago est toujours là quand il faut \o/ Les méchants psychopathes sont toujours sadiques ! Et oui t'as vu ils ont fait dodo ensemble et c'est Hermione qui a voulu. Ca vient pour Harry !

**Brioche fourrée aux framboises** : Héhé, tu le sauras en lisant pour la prochaine cata xD. Pour le chapitre sur Pattenrond. Mets-toi à sa place. Elle aimait énormément son chat donc sa mort brutale rajoutée à la culpabilité. C'était normal qu'elle craque. Mais je m'efforce tout de même de ne pas la faire trop fragile. Hermione a du caractère tout de même xD merci pour ta review

**Mimi** :Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite :)

**Morgane** : Il va falloir encore un piti peu de patience pour savoir ce qu'elle reproche à Drago, mais ça va arriver :D Oui, il est chou ryry xD Bisous Bisous

**A cool summer dream** : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite.

**30 secondes** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit message :) je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Et c'est normale que tu ne saches pas qui ça peut-être. C'est fait exprès xD. Tu devines bien pour Drago et Hermione xD

**Tamalou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. je suis contente que tu aimes. Par curiosité tu lis sur quel autre site ? Hpf ? Théo j'adore lui donner un caractère un peu intello, comme l'équivalent d'Hermione mais à Serpentard hihi. Voici la suite et merci pour tes compliments

**A** : Ohh, je suis contente que tu ai quand même décidé de continuer :D Moi généralement quand je n'aime pas j'arrête tout de suite xD Et je me doute que d'autre on du être rebuté par l'Hermione du début et stopper net xD Je suis assez rancunière parfois et je peux faire la tête longtemps, et c'est comme ça que jai pu tenir pour Hermione et Harry mais la réconciliation est pour bientôt ! Bisous Bisous. Ah, et ou vis-tu ? :D

**Hp-for-Ever** : merci beaucoup !

**Virginie** : Oui, ca va continuer :D Celui d'après pour Harry ^^ Comment ça je suis méchante. Tu ne les connais pas les moldus. Tu pourras dire ça le jour ou j'aurais tué un perso important mouhahahah :D Voici la suite

**Stellix : **Ce n'est pas tant la honte de s'excuser, ça, ça ne lui pose aucun problème. C'est plutôt la honte de son propre comportement et de devoir admettre qu'elle a fait n'importe quoi et qu'elle l'a traité n'importe comment. Rooh, le pauvre Blaisou il avait faim xD

**MitouCat** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace. Je vais t'ajouter sur Pottermore ^^

.

**Merci à Lucie/Lucius**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XII : Bloody Bird  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

L'incendie avait été pris à temps et les dégâts dans l'appartement de Drago n'étaient pas gravissimes. Le sortilège détecteur de fumée qu'il avait installé y était pour beaucoup. Sans cela, aucune alarme ne se serait déclenchée et le feu aurait probablement ravagé l'appartement dans sa totalité. Sa cuisine entière avait été détruite mais le reste était plus ou moins intact, si l'on oubliait la pellicule de poussière noirâtre qui se déposait un peu partout et l'odeur de fumée qui prenait à la gorge.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, juste après avoir reçu le patronus de Kingsley, le feu avait déjà été maitrisé et il n'avait pu que constater l'état de sa cuisine.

.

« Ce n'est pas accidentel, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda le blond.

« En effet. Un 'incendio' est à l'origine du départ de flammes. Et le carreau de ta fenêtre de cuisine a été brisé. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par la voix tremblante d'Hermione.

« C'est à cause de moi. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Commença Ron.

« Si. Vous le pensez tous. C'est parce que Malefoy est chargé de…de rester avec moi qu'on s'en est pris à son appartement. »

« C'est une possibilité en effet. » Admit le chef des aurors.

« Mais c'est… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pansy l'avait attrapée par le bras et emmenée un peu plus loin pour laisser les aurors discuter sans qu'elle puisse entendre. Théo et Luna suivirent et le brun pris Hermione contre lui et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

.

.

« A quoi est-ce que ça servait de faire ça ? » Fit Ron « Enfin, je veux dire, ils doivent bien savoir que Drago n'est justement pas chez lui puisqu'il est censé être avec Hermione tout le temps. »

« C'est pour me prévenir… » Répondit le blond « Qu'ils savent que c'est moi qui suis chargé de la la protection d'Hermione et que je dérange. »

« Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à toi précisément. Ce n'est pas toi qui a pris la décision ! Pourquoi pas Kingsley dans ce cas ? » Remarqua Harry.

« Sauf que si ce sont des anciens mangemorts qui sont dans le coup, ils doivent être plus que _ravis_ que ce soit moi, l'auror assigné. Je te rappelle que je suis déjà considéré comme un traitre, et que ma tête doit très certainement être mise à prix, alors si on rajoute cette mission…c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. »

« Au moins cela nous fait une piste ! » Déclara l'un des aurors.

« Doucement Chambers. Ne nous précipitons pas trop. »

« Je ne me précipite pas chef. De toute façon, même en partant sur cette piste nous ne serions pas plus avancés. Des semaines qu'on les traque et nous ne sommes arrivés à rien du tout. Autant essayer d'attraper de la fumée ! »

« Nous allons organiser une réunion demain. » Décida Kingsley « Nous reparlerons de tout ça et nous trouverons un moyen d'avancer. Pour le moment. Rentrez chez vous et allez vous reposer. Drago, j'ai fait installer des protections supplémentaires. Si tu as besoin d'un jour de repos ou de quoi que ce soit… »

« Ça ira Kingsley…merci. »

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as le droit de souffler tu sais."

"Je sais chef. Mais je gère. Ça va !"

.

Hermione se détacha de Théo lorsqu'elle vit Ron, Harry et Drago revenir vers eux. Ron leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il en était, puis Pansy et lui transplanèrent sans plus attendre.

La brunette fit ses aux revoir et attrapa le bras de Drago, prête à transplaner elle aussi, mais elle fut stoppée par le regard vert d'Harry qui s'ancra dans le sien. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, pendant d'interminables secondes, et puis la brunette transplana, laissant un poids s'installer sur son cœur.

.

.

Le blond fila dans la salle de bain à peine arrivé, se plaignant qu'il empestait la fumée et Hermione alla se faire un thé.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle créait des problèmes à tout le monde. A cause d'elle, il n'arrivait que des malheurs. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à ceux qui lui en voulaient mais le résultat était là. Elle n'était touchée qu'indirectement et tous les autres prenaient pour elle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la gamelle de Pattenrond qui était toujours installée dans la cuisine et sentit ses yeux la piquer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un chat, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à sa disparition.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas du blond qui retournait dans sa chambre, elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, posa sa tasse de thé vide dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond.

Il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle allait venir et elle poussa doucement la porte.

Il ne broncha pas en la voyant et elle prit cela comme une invitation à entrer. Elle avança dans la pièce et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Malefoy.

.

« Je suis désolée. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si. Ils ont mis le feu à ton appartement parce que tu… »

« Ils ont mis le feu à mon appartement parce derrière « ils » se cachent surement d'anciens mangemorts. Je suis considéré comme un traitre pour eux. Savoir que je suis chargé de ta protection n'a été qu'un prétexte, j'en suis sûr. Ils veulent me faire payer ma trahison depuis bien longtemps. »

« Mais… »

« Si tu savais combien de lettres d'insultes j'ai reçu quand je me suis inscrit à l'école d'auror. Puis quand tout le monde a commencé à savoir que je fréquentais Harry et Ron. Je ne te parle pas de mon embauche au Ministère. Crois-moi Hermione, tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Je sais que tu te sens coupable. De beaucoup de choses. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es la victime dans toute cette histoire. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Hermione avait l'impression de s'entendre lorsqu'elle parlait à ses patientes qui avaient été victimes de violences, de la part de leurs conjoints. Elle avait deux patientes dans ce cas qui réagissaient de la même façon. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que Malefoy avait raison mais elle ne parvenait pas à surpasser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui prenait les tripes. Elle savait conseiller et écouter les autres mais elle était incapable d'en faire de même avec elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à prendre du recul et elle ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix qui répétait inlassablement que c'était elle la coupable, que tout arrivait par sa faute.

.

« Hermione ! »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne cette voix toute gentille. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il utilisait son prénom ? Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« Hermione. Regardes-moi ! »

« … »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. D'accord ? »

« … »

« D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Allez, va te coucher maintenant. Tu as l'air d'un zombie. »

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi comme hier ? Ça m'angoisse quand je vais me coucher. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. Je sais que c'est sûrement idiot, totalement même, que c'est…mais…enfin… » Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle bafouillait et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

Drago eut un petit sourire, alla chercher son livre sur la table de nuit et sortit de la pièce.

Il revint rapidement sur ses pas lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé et il l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire avancer.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain où elle se brossa les dents, se démaquilla et se mit en pyjama, elle rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle nota que le blond se mettait rapidement à son aise, puisque contrairement à la veille, il s'était déjà installé _sous_ la couette et lisait son livre d'un air concentré, le dos appuyé contre son oreiller.

Hermione l'imita, se glissant sous la couette et attrapant dans son sac le livre qu'elle avait commencé chez Théo. Elle retira le marque page et reprit sa lecture là ouù elle l'avait arrêtée.

Elle avait dévoré une vingtaine de page lorsqu'un léger rire la tira de sa lecture et elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui semblait bien s'amuser. A moins qu'il soit en train de devenir fou.

.

« Tu fais partager ? »

« J'étais en train d'imaginer ce que penserait quelqu'un d'extérieur qui nous verrait comme ça. Toi et moi, assis côte à côte dans le même lit, chacun lisant son bouquin. Ça fait très couple de cinquante-cinq ans qui sont tombés dans la routine et qui ne font plus l'amour parce que madame vient d'être ménopausée et n'a plus envie. Ce qui fait passer le rythme d'une fois par mois à néant. Ensuite ils vont se coucher. Lui le premier, il va éteindre la lumière de son côté et se plaindre parce que la lumière de sa femme le gêne. Elle ne va pas l'écouter et va finalement éteindre une heure plus tard. Elle ne va pas arriver à s'endormir à cause des bouffées de chaleur de la ménopause et quand elle se sentira enfin mieux, il va se mettre à ronfler. »

« Tu es vraiment crétin…les couples qui lisent en même temps ne sont pas des couples qui s'ennuient et qui sont tombés dans la routine. »

« Si tu le dis… D'ailleurs quand tu seras ménopausée, je suis certain que tu seras horrible. Encore pire que d'habitude. »

« Je t'emmerde. Et tu peux parler. Être en couple avec toi…ça doit être horrible. »

« Tu n'es même pas convaincante. Si tu étais avec moi, je te ferais rêver. »

« Ça…je ne crois pas. »

.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase et immédiatement après, elle referma le livre d'un coup sec et s'allongea dans son lit, tournant le dos à Drago.

Ce dernier la regarda, perplexe, complètement pris au dépourvu par ce changement brutal d'attitude. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'avait rien dit de spécial. Ils étaient presque en train de plaisanter tous les deux et voilà qu'elle se braquait d'un seul coup.

Il ne savait quand, il ne voyait pas quoi, mais il avait fait quelque chose ! C'était certain. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était renfermée sans raison et également pour cette même raison qu'elle refusait de devenir amie avec lui. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit, le jour du baptême d'Evoria Rockwood, qu'il devrait bien savoir ? Mais non, il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ne pas comprendre…

Il s'allongea lui aussi mais éprouva beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, tant il était perturbé. Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne cessait de se repasser le film de sa vie, depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry et Ron. Il essayait de voir où est-ce qu'il avait fauté mais il ne voyait définitivement pas.

Son sommeil ne fut pas serein, et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, un mal de tête pointait déjà le bout de son nez. A ses côtés, la brunette dormait encore et il se leva pour aller boire un café, en espérant que cela ferait disparaitre son mal de crâne. Au pire des cas, Granger devait bien avoir quelques fioles de potions à disposition.

Il attrapa un muffin qu'il trempa dans le liquide noir et guetta l'arrivée de la brunette.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa en face de lui, l'air bougon et mal réveillée, il se demanda s'il était judicieux de lui parler maintenant.

Néanmoins, il était trop perturbé pour pouvoir retenir ses mots.

« Hermione…qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« … »

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça sans rien dire. Je ne comprends pas ! Je t'ai fait quelque chose, j'ai fini par le deviner, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce que tu me reproches. »

« C'est trop facile de dire ça Malefoy. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. La carte du trou de mémoire ne marche pas avec moi. »

« Je te jure que non ! »

« C'est ça…tu ne te souviens pas. Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? La soirée de Noël au Ministère, ça ne te dit rien ? Vraiment ? »

Elle donna un coup de cuillère rageur dans son bol de céréales et Drago continuait de la regarder, perplexe. Il se rappelait de cette soirée, c'était ce jour là où elle avait enfin baissé sa garde et qu'il avait réussi à l'approcher. Ils avaient dansé ensemble. Elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier et il s'était dit qu'enfin, il voyait une porte s'entrouvrir. Il avait été heureux ce soir là mais tous ses espoirs avaient été brisés lorsqu'il lui avait adressé une nouvelle fois la parole. Elle s'était montrée glaciale, encore plus qu'avant et même presque méchante. Et jamais elle n'avait voulu voir qu'il faisait des efforts. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui parler.

« Non…honnêtement ça ne me dit rien. Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait. Et quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. »

Drago soupira. Il ne parviendrait pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle ce matin. Mais à présent qu'il avait la certitude d'avoir fait quelque chose, il était bien déterminé à découvrir quoi…

.

OoO

.

« Bonjour, installez-vous je vous en prie. »

« Bonjour. »

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois n'est ce pas ?»

« Tout à fait, j'ai longuement hésité à venir consulter un psychomage mais Julian en a besoin. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant assis à côté d'elle.

« Quelqu'un vous à dirigé vers moi ou… »

« Non. Vous êtes Hermione Granger. Quitte à choisir quelqu'un, autant que ce soit vous. Ce sera plus facile avec Julian. Il vous admire énormément. »

« Que se passe-t-il avec votre fils ? »

« Il…c'est son père. Mon mari. Il a été torturé sous ses yeux par les mangemorts pendant la guerre. Ils l'ont laissé presque pour mort. Il est à sainte-mangouste depuis lors. Il est sorti du coma il y a deux ans mais il a toujours de graves séquelles. Julian a été traumatisé par ce qu'il a vu. Il n'avait que 3ans. Il a des difficultés de sommeil. Il dort systématiquement avec moi, et il se nourrit très peu. Voyez à quel point il est maigre. »

« Savez-vous qui s'est attaqué à votre mari ?»

« Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Ernest Travers et Lucius Malefoy. Le fait que deux d'entre eux soient mort sans même avoir été jugés et reconnus coupable à été très dur. »

« Je veux bien le croire. » Répondit Hermione qui s'était tendue à l'évocation du Lucius Malefoy. Elle s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait le blond, totalement invisible. Mais elle était gênée et avait plus qu'envie de lui demander de sortir.

« Vous pensez…pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ? » Demanda la mère de Julian

« Je vais faire mon possible. Mais cela prendra très certainement du temps… »

« Je paierai autant de séances nécessaires. »

« Est-ce que vous souhaitez être présente aux rendez-vous ou acceptez-vous de me confier Julian ?»

« Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'il soit seul avec vous. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas tout me dire de peur de me blesser. Je suis sa mère, je peux ressentir ces choses. »

« Très bien. Nous ferons tout de même des bilans tous les trois, afin que vous soyez au courant de l'évolution. Je vais garder Julian une quinzaine de minutes. Je vais vous demander de patienter dans la salle d'attente. »

Une fois la mère sortie de la pièce, Hermione porta son regard sur le petit Julian qui semblait assez impressionné, mais en même temps ravi d'être là.

.

« T'es la vraie Hermione Granger ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Absolument. »

« Tu connais Harry Potter alors ! »

« Oui, je le connais. »

« Cool ! »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là Julian ? »

« Oui, ma mère elle en a marre que je fasse des cauchemars, que je dorme pas tout seul, que je pleure tout le temps et que je mange pas beaucoup. »

« Et toi ? Tu en as marre aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Racontes-moi tes cauchemars. » dit-elle en tirant son bloc-notes vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar. Enfin si, sauf que ça s'est vraiment passé. Sauf la fin. A la fin mon papa est mort alors qu'en vrai ils ne l'ont pas tué. Mais quand je fais des cauchemars je revois tout pareil. Ils jettent plein de sorts à mon père, et il crie, il a du sang qui sort de sa bouche et de ses oreilles et puis son visage devient tout bleu. Et puis j'entends la femme mangemort qui rigole et qui court partout dans la cuisine. Elle fait exploser le buffet, là où maman range sa vaisselle. Et elle continue de rigoler, et les autres ils continuent de faire du mal à mon père. Il y le mangemort blond qui a une canne avec un serpent au bout. Il la prend et il tape mon père avec, dans la tête, il y a plein de sang qui gicle, la femme elle continue de rigoler et c'est à ce moment là que je me réveille. Parce que dans la réalité, même si je suis pas sûr parce que ça fait longtemps, je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fermé les yeux. Et puis j'ai attendu qu'ils partent. J'ai essayé de pas pleurer, parce que si je faisais du bruit, j'avais peur qu'ils me trouvent et qu'ils me tuent. »

Julian avait tout raconté d'un trait et Hermione resta sans rien dire, totalement soufflée. Elle avait reçu et recevait toujours des dizaines de victimes de la guerre mais jamais elle n'avait entendu un récit aussi horrible. Un récit qui lui tordait le ventre et qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle reste professionnelle et elle inspira un grand coup tout en cherchant ses mots.

.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu avais déjà raconté tout ça à quelqu'un ? »

« Non, pas trop. J'avais commencé à raconter un peu à maman mais comme elle s'est mise à pleurer j'ai arrêté. Je n'aime pas quand ma mère pleure. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux de m'avoir raconté tout ça ? »

« Un peu oui. »

« C'est un bon début. Ce que je te propose, c'est de te revoir la semaine prochaine, un peu plus longtemps. Tu serais d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit le garçon.

« Très bien. Je te laisse rejoindre ta maman. N'oubliez pas de passer voir Mary, ma secrétaire, elle vous donnera un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. »

« Au revoir madame Hermione Granger. A la semaine prochaine. »

« A la semaine prochaine Julian. »

Hermione attendit que la porte de son bureau se soit refermée pour se tourner vers le blond qui était redevenu visible. Il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et son visage était si pâle que ça en faisait presque peur.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur. Il avait le regard hagard.

.

« Malefoy ? »

« … »

« Malefoy ? »

« Mon…père à détruit ce gosse… »

« Malefoy écoutes… »

« Non…mon père a détruit ce gamin. Il a failli tuer son père. Je…jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » S'écria-t-elle, dans une parfaite réplique du blond, quelques jours plus tôt

« Mais comment est-ce que je vis avec ça moi hein ? Des tas de familles ont été brisées à cause de lui, à cause de ses conneries. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ne pas me sentir coupable et peu importe le nombre d'anciens mangemorts que j'ai contribué à arrêter depuis que je suis auror, je me sens toujours aussi coupable. Je me hais. Je me hais d'être son fils ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, touchée par sa détresse. Son mal-être était vraiment sincère, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait cette réaction. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle avait uniquement réfléchi à ses patients et pas à l'impact que leurs dires pourraient avoir sur le blond.

« Ne dis pas ça Drago. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ton père est un adulte et il a fait ses choix tout seul. Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de ses actions. Vous n'êtes pas la même personne. »

« Ne fait pas ta psychomage avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Je te parle en tant que…que…en tant qu'Hermione Granger. »

« Les gens m'associent encore et toujours à lui. Que je sois devenu auror ne change rien, qu'Harry ai confiance en moi ne change rien. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de l'opinion des autres ? »

« Je ne m'en soucie pas mais…comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse quand j'entends des trucs comme aujourd'hui ! Quelle connerie… »

Il baissa la tête et Hermione attrapa sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

Drago releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'un coup sourd retentit dans la pièce, et que la vitre du bureau se teinta d'une giclée de sang…

.

OoO

.

« Un sortilège de têtenbulle serait préférable je pense. Lorsque l'on est pas habitué, les vapeurs peuvent faire tourner la tête. »

Luna hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette de son sac et un instant plus tard, sa tête était entourée d'une bulle transparente.

Une fois protégée, elle suivit Théo juste dans son laboratoire. Elle se figea à peine entrée dans la pièce et Théo se retourna vers elle, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

« Luna ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va. C'est juste…il faut que je m'habitue. »

Le souvenir de sa mère était vif dans cet endroit. Mais malgré tout, elle voulait suivre Théo et le voir faire. Elle sentait qu'avec lui, elle pourrait se réconcilier avec ce qui avait été la passion de sa maman.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret près du chaudron de Théo et le regarda faire. Le brun lui expliquait tout en travaillant et Luna ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses mains. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant mais Théo avait de belles mains et quand celles-ci manipulaient les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion, elle les aimait encore plus.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa maman puisse rencontrer Théo. Mais elle était certaine qu'elle les regardait et qu'elle appréciait le brun.

« Tu veux en faire ? » Demanda soudain le jeune homme.

« Oh non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée. Ton chaudron risque d'exploser » Dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

« Je vais surveiller, allez ! » Dit-il en lui tendant du venin de doxy. « Trois gouttes. »

Luna se leva et se pencha au dessus du chaudron, essayant d'occulter la boule d'appréhension qui montait en elle. Elle sentit Théo se mettre derrière elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux et elle fut parcourue d'un frisson…

.

OoO

.

« Oh Merlin…qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante, tout en fixant le liquide rouge qui glissait sur le carreau.

« Ne bouge pas de là ! Surtout, tu ne bouges pas. »

Il tira sa baguette, s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, fixant le sang avant de se pencher par-dessus pour regarder en contrebas. Il vit rapidement quelques uns de ses collègues penchés sur ce qui devait être les restes d'un pigeon qui s'était violemment écrasé contre la vitre. L'un des aurors aperçu Drago et il fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit, avant de refermer la fenêtre.

« Fausse alerte, un stupide volatile s'est écrasé contre la vitre. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Une Je-Sais-Tout-Insupportable, Chouchoute des profs, Miss-Parfaite et Lèches-Bottes oui, mais une idiote non. »

« Comment est-ce qu'un oiseau se serait écrasé contre ma vitre ? »

« En volant ? C'est ce que font les oiseaux. Ils ont des ailes. Ils volent. »

« Un oiseau qui s'écrase ne ferait pas ça ! » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vague vers la fenêtre toujours teintée de sang.

.

Non. Vraiment pas idiote la Granger. Il avait essayé de noyer le poisson mais visiblement, elle n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir si facilement. Oui, il était probable que l'oiseau ai été volontairement envoyé sur son carreau, et les aurors au pied du bâtiment étaient en ce moment même en train de vérifier s'il y avait de la magie derrière tout ça. Néanmoins rien n'était sûr et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire ça. Peut-être était-ce réellement une coïncidence. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à ses propres pensées mais il ne servait à rien d'en faire part à Granger. Elle allait paniquer encore plus et elle était déjà assez pâle comme ça.

« Et pourquoi pas. Les pigeons sont des oiseaux stupides. A part voler n'importe comment et faire caca partout, ils ne servent à rien. »

« T'es bête Malefoy… » Répondit Hermione avec un petit rire.

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de rigoler ? »

« Tu peux répéter ? » Dit-elle en riant encore plus « Qu'est ce que font les pigeons, ils volent et… ? »

« Ils font caca partout et ça n'a rien de drôle Granger ! Ils sont sales, les hiboux et les chouettes ne font pas ça. »

« Aurais-tu une expérience traumatisante à me faire partager ? Dis-moi qu'un jour un pigeon a fait sur ta tête ! Allez, fais-moi ce cadeau de Noël en avance. »

« Navré de te décevoir mais je suis trop beau pour qu'on me fasse dessus. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Et de toute façon j'ai l'image en tête... »

« Enlève cette image de ta tête ! »

« Je ne peux pas. » Continua-t-elle en riant de plus en plus fort.

Son hilarité augmentait lorsqu'elle voyait l'air indigné du blond et ses joues qui se teintaient de rouge. Il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on se moque de lui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Puis finalement, son rire finit par le gagner et sa moue contrariée s'effaça, laissant place à un petit sourire. Et dans tout ça, elle s'était calmée et avait apparemment oublié ce qui la tracassait…

.

OoO

.

« Ce n'était si éprouvant que je le pensais, merci Théo. »

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire et la suivit hors du laboratoire de potions. Un de ses collègues lui fit un petit clin d'œil en les voyant partir tous les deux et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Blaise. Et à Drago tout compte fait.

Luna et lui s'éloignèrent dans la rue et rejoignirent bientôt le Chemin de Traverse. En marchant leurs mains se frôlaient parfois et Luna avait envie de sourire.

Théo l'emmena dans une rue perpendiculaire à l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, dans un petit café à la décoration particulière. Luna apprécia immédiatement l'endroit qui sentait l'encens et le thé.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » Questionna-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent installés.

« A vrai dire, c'est la première fois, mais je passe souvent devant et j'étais intrigué par cet endroit. Cela fait un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'y entrer. »

« J'aime cet endroit. Il y a des attrapes nargoles au plafond. On ne risque pas de perdre quelque chose ici. »

« … »

« Théo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu es triste ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? »

« Tu es toujours si sérieux, et tu ne ris pas souvent. Et puis tu mets toujours des vêtements sombres. Tu n'aimes pas les couleurs ? »

« Si, mais pas sur moi. Plutôt sur les autres. Cette robe te va très bien par exemple. » Dit-il en jetant un long regard à sa robe dans les tons orangés.

« Tu trouves ? Pansy dit que… »

« Pansy raconte souvent n'importe quoi. Tu es…très jolie avec cette robe. Même si tu es très jolie tout le temps. »

« C'est gentil ce que tu me dis. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais jolie. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'une manière si naturelle et si détachée que le cœur de Théo loupa un battement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça parce qu'elle l'était vraiment. De toutes les manières possibles. Elle était douce, gentille et complètement décalée, ce qui faisait tout son charme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle représentait. Mais il était sûr d'une chose à présent : il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance…

.

OoO

.

Penchés au dessus du cadavre du pigeon, l'un des aurors finit par repérer un petit papier blanc, accroché à la patte du volatile. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'attrapa et le déroula précautionneusement, et le fixa, perplexe.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il est vierge."

"Amplificatum" Fit alors l'un de ses collègues, après avoir pointé sa baguette dessus.

L'auror vit alors le petit papier s'agrandir et prendre la taille d'un parchemin. Il ne pur retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant ce qui apparaissait dessus : le dessin d'une flamme, ainsi que quelques mots écrits à l'encre rouge. "Les traitres doivent être brûlés."

.

OoO

.

« Honnêtement…je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place. C'est quoi ces bruits bizarres ? Les moldus sont fous ! » Chuchota Drago.

« Arrête de faire la chochotte, c'est moi qui ai rendez-vous, pas toi ! Et attend pour dire que tu ne te sens pas à la place. Tu pourras dire ça le jour où j'aurais rendez-vous chez le gynéco. » répondit-elle sur le même ton

« Jamais je ne t'accompagnerais là-bas. »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix, imagine que ce soit lui qui me menace. »

« A d'autres Granger. Mais bordel c'est quoi ce bruit ?»

« Arrête de paniquer. C'est juste le bruit de la roulette. Mon père adore s'en servir. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet engin de torture ? Ton père va s'en servir sur toi ? »

« C'est ma mère qui va s'occuper de moi et elle ne va se servir de rien du tout parce qu'elle va juste vérifier que mes dents vont bien et qu'elles n'ont aucun problème. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle va dire quand elle va me voir ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question. Je suis certaine qu'elle va vouloir regarder tes dents. »

« QUOI ? » Il s'arrêta un instant, adressa un sourire d'excuses aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente et reprit plus doucement « C'est hors de question. Personne ne touche à mes dents ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

« Hermione, à ton tour. »

Hermione se leva, adressa un sourire un peu sadique au blond et se leva pour rejoindre sa mère. Une fois la porte du cabinet refermée, cette dernière fixa sa fille et lança immédiatement.

« Oses me dire que ce charmant jeune homme n'est pas ton petit ami ! Enfin voyons, parle à ta mère Hermione ! Il t'a accompagné ici. »

« C'est un ami maman. »

« Ne me mens pas jeune fille ! »

« Maman, je te jure que je ne mens pas. On va rejoindre Harry Ron et d'autres personnes juste après. C'était plus simple qu'on se retrouve ici. »

Sa mère la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais ne rajouta rien et Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, ouvrant grand la bouche.

L'inspection dura à peine cinq minutes. Ce qui pris plus temps – comme à chaque fois – ce fut les recommandations de sa mère, toujours les mêmes à chaque fois, qui tenait à lui rappeler que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était majeure, indépendante et responsable qu'elle ne devait pas se brosser les dents trois fois par jour, voire quatre, ne pas manger trop de sucre et utiliser du fil dentaire.

Hermione attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé et une fois cela fait, elle regarda sa mère avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Dis maman, tu ferais quelque chose pour ta fille chérie ? »

Drago se leva lorsqu'Hermione sortit du cabinet, suivie de sa mère. Il s'apprêtait à la saluer avant de partir, quand sa voix le stoppa net.

« Monsieur Malefoy, c'est à vous. »

* * *

><p>Voilàààà. je sais qu'il y en a qui ne vont pas être contentes parce qu'on a toujours pas la réconciliation HarryHermione. Pour être honnête, je pensais que c'était dans ce chapitre (oui, j'oublie déjà le contenu de mes chaps, c'est horrible xD), mais promis, je vais vous faire un petit scoop, ce sera pour le prochain (j'espère que je ne me plante pas...non, mais là c'est forcément dans le prochain!)

Sinon, A MORT LES PIGEONS ! Sérieusement je pourrais vous écrire une dissertation sur ses sales bêtes dégueulasse qu'il faudrait exterminer. Je HAIS les pigeons ! Vraiment xD Donc ça m'a fait plaisir d'en tuer un ici.

Et Théo et Luna ils sont pas trop chouuuuu ? *_*

Et je voulais vraiment faire une scène ou Drago serait confronté à une victime de Lucius. Ici c'est une victime indirecte mais c'est un enfant donc c'est pire. Et les rôles s'inversent pour une fois, c'est Hermione qui le rassure.

Et la fin xD J'aime l'embêter ce Dragounet. D'ailleurs une review et il vous accompagnera chez le dentiste (il pourra même vous tenir la main si vous n'aimez pas ça hihi)

Bisous Bisous


	14. Chapitre XIII

Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Moi je regarde Roland Garros et je suis conteeeeente xD (et mon Rafa il a tout bien gagné pour l'instant) Right now, Gilles Simon joue son tie break pour remporter le 3ème set.

Bon, avant de parler "Protection" je dois évidemment vous parler de ce qui se passe sur feu feu en ce moment. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé en milieu de semaine et qui est probablement en phase de continuer. A savoir la suppression massive de fics ne respectant pas le réglement de feu feu. Peut-être certain d'entre vous ont été visé et si c'est le cas je suis désolée...

Bref, pour ceux qui ne savent donc pas, petit rappel donc. L'administration de ff net nous a donc tous pris par surprise en supprimant des fics en masses. Après en avoir discuté et enquêté entre nous (sur le groupe Facebook de (anciennement Dairy Scribenpenne) ou sur le FOF et on en est venu à la conclusion qu'ils utilisait des regroupements de mots clés pour sélectionner les fics. Le problème est que la mage d'erreur est énorme et que des fics qui n'étaient pas du tout concernées on été supprimés. De même c'est une attitude totalement pathétique de la part de feu feu, de ne pas prévenir et de supprimer ce qui peut parfois être des années de travail comme ça (je tiens aussi à signaler que les personnes concernée sont "banies" de feu feu pendant quelques jours et ne peuvent plus publier pendant ces quelques jours.

De même, des auteurs qui pourraient être concernés (moi par exemple, ou Dairy, n'ont pas été touchés *croisons les doigts* pour que ça continue) donc on se questionne vraiment sur la méthode employée (mais qui sait, notre tour viendra peut-être plus tard.

Pour les auteurs donc, si jamais vous n'êtes pas au courant, voici ce qui est interdit : utiliser des personnages qui existent vraiment dans les fics, des citations d'oeuvres réelles, des paroles de chansons, des songs fics, les fics mal classées, gros mots dans les résumés, les MA, les traductions

Plusieurs problèmes sont soulevés : jamais feu feu n'avait dit que les traductions étaient interdites. Et même si le nom de l'auteur original est spécifiés ça ne marche. mais là encore mes trads sont toujours là donc on s'est posé la question de savoir si ils filtraient par titre (exemple, un même titre de fic en anglais et en français : par exemple si j'avais laissé le titre d'une élection très spéciale en anglais, peut-être aurait-elle été supprimée...mais on ne sait pas. De même, si ils améliorent la qualité de leurs robots chercheur et qu'ils les étendent aux autre langues...ça craint vraiment pour nous.

Viennent ensuite les fics chansons ((oui, j'ai peur d'utiliser l'anglais) et les M étant en réalités des MA. Oui, on sait tous pour la plupart que c'est interdit, feu feu a gueulé plusieurs fois contre les fics chansons mais voilà, ils auraient au moins pu prévenir les auteurs, leur laisser le temps de rectifier la fic et/ou de la supprimer d'eux même au lieu de faire quelque chose d'une telle violence.

Quant-au M/MA c'est un débat vieux comme le monde. Ou s'arrête le M et ou commence le MA. Feu feu à décidé il y a de ça quelques années de supprimer le rating MA certes, mais honnêtement ils pensaient qu'on allaient faire quoi ? Évidemment qu'on allait les mettre en tant que M. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé un mis en place un filtre (entrée de la date de naissance par exemple - bien sur beaucoup tricheraient - pour qu'ils soient tranquille légalement). La plupart des fics M sont en réalités des MA, il suffit d'une scène un peu violente, de torture, de scène au citron pour passer dans cette catégorie...

En résumé, vous pouvez constater que j'ai fait des changement de vocabulaire dans mes fics et mes résumés et je vous conseille de faire de même. J'ai enlevé les mentions traduction et chanson fic de mes résumés. J'ai enlevé la mention plan à trois (qui était écrit en anglais) du résumé de "Je jure que mes intentions sont sexuelles" et j'ai changé mon warning en replacant le terme anglais par "plan à trois" et le mot anglais indiquant les scènes de sexe par "scène citronnée".

De même, j'ai changé mes warnings pour des scènes de sexe par "scène citronnée" à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait et il en sera de la sorte à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Quelques chiffres ensuite (merci **Alixe**) pour que vous compreniez l'ampleur de la situation. Depuis mercredi, près de 145 000 histoires ont été supprimées dont un peu plus de 17 000 sur le fandom HP. C'est énorme. C'est scandaleux et même si ça s''est un peu tassé rien ne dit que ce n'est pas qu'une accalmie avant qu'ils redémarrent de plus belle.

Bref, pour en discuter, le fof (j'espère que le lien va passer, je rajoute des espaces ^^) : forum. fanfiction topic /77277 /63339340 /1 /

Et si jamais des fics que vous aimez ont été supprimées, une bibliothèque est en cours de création sur la Page FB de (Dairy Scribenpenne) "The Baba O Riley" : on recense toutes les fics qu'on a sur PC et il y en a déjà pas mal. Si vous en voulez une demandez moi et je verrais si elle y est :)

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec ça. Place au chapitre now :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Un : **Je crois que feu feu à bugué et que ton pseudo ne se limite pas à "un" xD De même pour ta review. Je n'ai reçu que trois lettres "Hel" je suppose que c'est le début de Hello mais je n'ai strictement rien reçu d'autre :/ merci feu feu

**Cecile** : Héhé, un peu de patience pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fameuse soirée. Ils sont peut-être plusieurs, et peut-être que ce groupe en veux aux deux...ou pas :p Voici la suite et merci beaucoup !

**amber1994** : C'est vrai qu'il a fait vachement chaud la semaine dernière ! Je HAIS les pigeons grrr sales bêtes. ce serait bizarre l'amour vache entre Théo et Luna xD Eux préfèrent le rôle des chou mignons. Blaise revient, no worries. Bisous

**Serpentard** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Alors oui, je sais qui est le coupable et j'ai de l'avance dans mes chapitres mais tout n'est pas écrit, loin de là. Ecrire d'une semaine sur l'autre je l'ai déjà fait à la fin de ma précédente fic et c'est épuisant et difficilement gérable ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Loumaga** : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite.

**Lyrmia** : Merci beaucoup de ta review. la réconciliation c'est pour aujourd'hui. Et au départ Hermione ne s'en faisait pas parce qu'elle ne réalisait pas et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague ^^ La suite arrive et je t'envoie Drago

**Stef** : Il fallait aller chez le dentiste un jour plus tard voyons xP Drago ? avoir des caries ? Pas possible, il prend trop soin de lui xD Oui j'aime beaucoup faire des passages dans la vie normale, je veux montrer qu'ils restent des gens comme toi et moi qui ont des préoccupations comme tout le monde.

POur les mangemorts, non, ce n'est pas intentionnel. Alors Bellatrix est morte, Lucius est en prison et l'un des deux autres au choix est mort. Tous les deux ont été tués par des membres du camp adverse, durant une bataille.

Une de tes théories se rapproche de la vérité :D Ahhhh quelle horreur, je déteste les pigeons ! Et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire :D

**Lisa** : Ohhh merci. Encore un peu de patience pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

**Am** : A MORT LES PIGEONS PARTOUUUUT ! Ahah ton résumé me fait penser à ma parodie "bref, j'ai lu un dramione" c'est tout à fait ça xD Ton soutien me fait plaisir en tout cas.

Je n'aime pas quand Pansy est méchante, je pense qu'elle l'est quand elle est amoureuse de Drago et là ce n'est pas le cas. Et dans ma fic, elle n'a pas fait ce qu'elle fait dans le film ^^ Non mais Hermione elle est folle xD

Ahah, scène de ménage tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit mais si je m'en suis inspirée, c'était inconscient xD

Je veux trop manger chez toiiiiiii *bave bave et rebave*

**Anon** : Amie ? Oulààà pas encore xD Tu sauras bientôt ce que Drago a fait. Et je comprends ton amie, moi aussi je déteste ces sales volatiles de malheur !

**Noemi** : Je pense que tu vas être contente ici :D J'aime ta soeur :DDDD Elle a bien raison de persécuter les pigeons ! Il faut tous les tueeeer. Bisous Bisous et merci !

**Amandine** : La voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Camille** : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir !

**melle x** : En effet, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde aime le dentiste. Et je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours :S

**Oups** : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace. je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Wendy** : tu veux que je sois encore plus sadique :O xD Noté lol (tu risques de te mettre du monde à dos) merci pour la review !

**A** : Rooh, on prends soin de ses dents voyons, c'est biiien xD En effet ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs d'avoir un petit mot, c'est encourageant et on a pas l'impression de poster pour rien. Je suis contente que tu ai décidé de continuer alors :D

Et la chance que tu as de vivre au soleil ! *_*

**Stellix** : Ce n'est pas Hermione la plus sadique, tu comprendras en lisant le début du chapitre xD

**Marine** : Voici la suite (je poste tous les vendredi) et la réconciliation est là :D

**A cool summer dream** : Je hais les pigeons donc je comprends ta maman xD Oui Théo n'est pas mis en avant et du coup on a plus de libertés par rapport à sa personnalité !

**Laure29** : A bas les pigeons ! Moi aussi je les hais xD Voici la suite :)

**La ptite Clochette** : La flemme aussi d'aller sur ton profil pour te répondre xDDD Ravie que tu aimes toujours cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir :D

**Hermya Dawson : **J'avais vraiment envie que Drago soit mis face à une victime de son père :) J'aime bien tuer les pigeons...ces sales bestioles ! Et la réconciliation est lààà :D

**Marianne** : Girl power...Peut-être qu'Hermione s'y est bien vue et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a pas contredit :D

**Lea** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Tu sais, c'est encourageant pour nous et ça fait toujours plaisir :) je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire, mes personnages... et si elle te fait rire en plus c'est parfait :D Merci vraiment en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

**yuki** : merci beaucoup ! & voici la suite :)

**noir2jais** : Héhéhé, Drago est venu avec toi ? xD

**Virginie** : héhé, oui ca va un peu mieux entre ces deux là xD Un lien entre la relation Théo/Luna et Drago/Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu vas être satisfaite pour Harry et Herm :D

.

**Merci Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIII : Being friends<br>**

****.

« Vous auriez vu sa tête. J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber par terre et se mettre à pleurnicher. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Drago croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. On ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir de refuser de se faire charcuter la bouche par un soit disant dentiste moldu. Parent de Granger ou non, cela ne changeait rien.

« Je pense que ta mère aurait vraiment dû l'examiner. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Oh mais attendez, ce n'est pas fini. Je voulais juste lui faire une blague mais ma mère en a décidé autrement. Quand elle veut vérifier l'état des dents, il n'y a rien pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il s'est retrouvé sur le fauteuil sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas pu rester voir pour des questions d'hygiène, mais quand il est ressorti, il était presque transparent. »

« Par Salazar, j'aurais vendu ma maison pour pouvoir voir ça. »

« Oh rigole Zabini ! Je t'y verrais bien moi. Et tu n'as même pas entendu le bruit de ce truc. Comment ça s'appelle déjà Granger ? »

« Une roulette. »

« Oui c'est ça Zabini, attend un peu que le père de Granger s'approche de ta bouche avec ce truc qui fait un bruit infernal. Heureusement que ta mère ne l'a pas utilisée. Je suis sûr que ça fait mal. Encore plus que ce qu'elle m'a fait. »

« Tu es un peu chochotte Malefoy non ? » Intervint Harry.

« Je ne te permet pas Potter. Je suis sûr que tu n'y es jamais allé. Je suis certain que ta famille moldue aurait bien aimé voir tes dents pourrir et tomber. Tu avais droit à une brosse à dents avec eux ? »

Harry lui balança une boulette de pain de mie qu'il esquiva adroitement, avant de lui faire un geste grossier de la main.

.

Ce mercredi là, ils étaient chez Neville et Hannah et l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Ron avait juste eu le temps de glisser à Drago que le pigeon qui s'était écrasé sur la vitre avait bien été ensorcelé mais qu'encore une fois ils étaient bien incapable de partir sur une trace.

Plusieurs aurors suivaient régulièrement des anciens mangemorts qui étaient fichés dans les registres du ministère, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait mêlé à l'affaire.

Hermione sourit en voyant l'hilarité de ses amis, et surtout parce que Blaise était le plus bruyant d'entre eux. Elle restait toujours profondément marquée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé et voir de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien la rassurait.

Ils mangèrent un plat végétarien et Blaise fit remarquer qu'il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui aimait tant les plantes pouvait accepter de les tuer pour les faire manger à ses amis.

Et puis, la journée du lendemain étant fériée chez les sorciers, Pansy réussit à convaincre tous le monde de sortir s'amuser un peu dans l'un des bars du chemin de Traverse.

.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues pour se rendre dans le bar, Hermione se tenait un peu en retrait, cherchant le courage et les mots pour parler à Harry. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle en avait besoin, mais elle se doutait bien qu'à son tour, il devait énormément lui en vouloir et elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse pas lui pardonner tout de suite.

Dans sa tête, les mots tournaient et tourbillonnaient mais elle ne trouvait rien qui soit à la hauteur des excuses qu'elle lui devait.

Théo lui aurait dit de ne pas réfléchir et de se lancer simplement mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bar que Pansy appréciait et s'installèrent sur des canapés qui étaient libres. La musique diffusée n'était pas trop forte, ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir discuter sans hurler pour parvenir à s'entendre.

Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et les discussions reprirent, auxquelles Hermione ne participa pas, trop occupée à réfléchir.

Finalement, une fois que Pansy eut réussi à emmener presque tout le monde sur la piste de danse et qu'il ne resta plus que Luna et Théo qui discutaient à voix basse, Harry et elle, Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du survivant.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda en clignant les yeux plusieurs fois, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se tenait juste devant lui.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et se jeta à l'eau avant de perdre toute once de courage et de s'enfuir en courant.

.

« Harry… »

« Ce n'est plus 'Potter' ? »

« Je…je…je suis tellement désolée Harry. Je sais que c'est dérisoire de dire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce que je t'ai dit mais…je le suis vraiment. Désolée je veux dire. J'ai été méchante, je t'ai dit des choses horribles et…si tu savais comme je regrette. J'étais tellement en colère que vous ayez organisé tout ça dans mon dos et…je m'excuse Harry, du fond du cœur. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais fait ça pour moi. Je suis tellement tellement tellement tellement tellement tellement désolée. Ce que j'ai fait c'est…inacceptable mais je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, je ferais tout ce que tu veux Harry. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je…pardonne-moi. »

Harry resta interdit, bouleversé par ses paroles, soulagé qu'elle se décide enfin à revenir vers lui mais tout à la fois amer qu'il lui ait fallut tant de temps. Certes, elle s'excusait et il savait qu'elle était plus que sincère mais elle l'avait tout de même énormément blessé.

« Harry… »

« Tu me manques Hermione. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime et tu es une des personnes qui compte le plus au monde pour moi alors…tu dois comprendre qu'il me faudra du temps. Du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant que je réussisse à te pardonner entièrement. Tu m'as réellement blessé Hermione. »

« Pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée. » Balbutia-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

« Ne pleure pas. »

« Désolée…c'est…je… »

« Je te demande juste un peu de temps Hermione. Essaye de me comprendre. »

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Elle récoltait tout simplement ce qu'elle avait semé.

Lorsqu'Harry finit par la prendre dans ses bras, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle se sentait honteuse. Elle avait réellement honte d'elle-même et elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait vouloir la consoler après ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry…Harry avait vraiment un cœur en or et accessoirement, la faisait se sentir méprisable.

Elle finit par se détacher de lui après avoir reniflé et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

Un petit silence flotta entre eux pendant quelques secondes, et alors qu'Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il fut interrompu avant même d'avoir commencé.

Hermione tourna également la tête vers la porte des toilettes ou l'on pouvait voir des jets de lumières à travers l'interstice. Des exclamations se firent entendre, et le barman soupira.

C'est alors qu'Harry et Hermione entendirent Blaise, qui venait de leur crier que Drago était allé aux toilettes.

.

.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent, suivis de peu des autres. Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée et eut à peine le temps d'embrasser la scène que les deux intrus, dont le visage était masqué par un capuchon, transplanèrent sans plus attendre.

Drago, qui était tombé par terre, poussa un cri de douleur et de rage mélangé et donna un violent coup de poing dans le sol, qui lui arracha un deuxième cri.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. » Fit Ron en s'approchant de lui, l'aidant à se relever.

Il grimaça, et porta la main à son abdomen qui avait visiblement été touché par un maléfice cuisant. Son arcade sourcilière droite était totalement éclatée et il boitait légèrement.

« C'est rien…c'est rien. » Marmonna-t-il « Ces connards…si j'avais pu. J'en ai amoché un mais…putain j'y étais presque. »

« Tu étais surtout presque prêt à te faire démolir. » Commenta Pansy.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi Pans' ! Pose cette baguette. »

« Tu ne fait pas confiance en mes talents de guérisseuse ? »

« Absolument pas. Arrêtez de me regarder, retournez vous amuser, je vais bien ! » Dit-il en faisant des grands gestes de la main. « J'ai besoin d'air ! »

« Tu n'as pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait ? »

« Non, ils étaient bien masqués. J'ai essayé de leur arracher leurs capuchons mais c'était impossible. Il y en a un qui m'a lancé des sorts de magie noire mais pas l'autre. Et je n'ai pas reconnu les voix ! »

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

« Comme tu dis Potter, pour une fois qu'on était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur quelqu'un. Et je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans les toilettes pour hommes. »

« Tu étais sans doute la cible. Les filles ne vont jamais seules aux toilettes, ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen de s'attaquer à Hermione. »

« En tout cas ils savaient très bien qu'on était là et on ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on était suivis. Des fois je me demande s'ils n'utilisent pas des capes d'invisibilité. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je regarde toujours partout, tout le monde regarde toujours partout et on arrive jamais à rien ! »

« Ils ont transplané ! » Fit remarquer Ron « On va peut-être arriver à retrouver leur trace. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit du bar pour aller rejoindre l'équipe d'auror qui faisait la nuit. Il les informa de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ces derniers s'empressèrent de rejoindre les toilettes et de suivre la trace de transplanage…

.

« Laisse-moi Granger ! »

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça. »

« Je vais bien ! »

« Oui, oui…tu as juste l'air de t'être fait tabasser. Tu penses que ça va être un atout pour draguer les filles ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas Pansy, laisse-moi regarder. »

Le ton était impératif et Drago lui jeta un regard réfrigérant.

« Je te préviens… »

« Non, je ne vais pas abimer ton précieux visage. Lève la tête. »

Il s'exécuta et ressentit presque immédiatement quelque chose de frais au niveau de son arcade, puis sa peau le tirailla un peu et puis tout cessa. Il y porta sa main et pu constater que la brunette avait eu raison : il n'y avait plus rien. Elle s'occupa également de sa jambe et promis de lui donner un onguent qu'elle avait chez elle, pour sa brûlure.

Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec lui, il pencha la tête en arrière et la laissa reposer sur le dossier, du canapé, l'air vraiment mécontent.

.

« Si seulement on pouvait mettre la main sur ces enflures ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de s'en prendre à moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en réprimant un frisson.

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'ils m'en veulent autant que toi, peut-être qu'ils voulaient faire peur, je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien et ça me rend dingue. »

« Tu crois que c'est eux qui ont…tu sais. »

« Je ne sais Granger. On est face à un serpent à plusieurs têtes. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas combien il y en a au total… »

« Je voudrais tellement qu'on puisse les attraper… »

« Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais…tu sais Granger, chez toi, tu es en sécurité. Tu as fait le fidélitas tu te souviens ?»

« Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle « Mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand je vais me coucher le soir j'ai…peur…je suis désolée…je…je vais arrêter de t'embêter. »

« Je ne disais pas ça pour ça… »

Il ne mentait même pas en prononçant ces mots. Se coucher auprès d'elle le soir pour la rassurer ne le gênait pas. C'était une situation étrange et décalée mais pas gênante. Il savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise le matin en se levant mais ce n'était pas son cas.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait le jour de cette soirée, pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant. Il voulait tellement savoir pour que les choses continuent à être meilleures entre eux et repartir sur de meilleures bases.

Il reporta son regard sur la piste et fronça les sourcils. La plupart de leurs amis dansaient toujours mais il voyait bien que le cœur n'y était plus. Harry et Ron ne cessaient de se lancer des regards concernés et Théo et Pansy semblaient se disputer.

Seule Luna tournoyait dans son coin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond se promit de la convaincre de faire danser Théo de la sorte la prochaine fois qu'ils sortiraient.

Finalement, il vit Pansy revenir vers eux, deux verres dans les mains dont un qu'elle posa assez violemment devant Hermione.

.

« Cul sec ! » Lança-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh allez Hermione ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas bu toutes les deux. Allez, j'ai envie de te voir en train de te rouler par terre sur le trottoir ! »

« Pans' ! C'est arrivé une seule fois. C'était de ta faute et t'avais promit que tu ne le dirais à personne. »

« Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. » Commenta Drago. « J'ai une image vraiment très parlante en tête. »

« Pansy tu fais chier. »

« Bois, tout ira mieux après. Alleeeez. Ron et Harry sont chiants là. Ils ne sont plus dans l'humeur. Ils se lancent leurs regards d'auror et je voulais passer une bonne soirée. C'est pas comme si Drago était mort. »

« Merci de ta considération. Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie, j'ai dû me tromper. »

« Oui, tu as confondu avec Blaise. »

« Salope. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez Hermione. On trinque. »

La brunette savait que Pansy n'allait pas la lâcher alors elle prit son verre, trinqua et en bu une longue gorgée qui lui brula la gorge, malgré la quantité astronomique de sucre qu'elle devait contenir. A coté d'elle, Drago haussa un sourcil et elle le regarda d'un petit air de défi avant de reprendre une autre gorgée.

.

OoO

.

« Ahahahahahahahahahah, Pansyyyyyyyyyyy, Pansyyyyyyyyy, regarde ! Une chouette ! »

« Elle est bizarre ahahahahahahahahahahah. »

« Je crois que ce jour va rester gravé dans ma mémoire. » Commenta Blaise « Hermione ivre devant mes yeux. Regardez-là, elle n'arrive même pas à marcher correctement. Tu vois Weasley, ta copine a dévergondé Hermione. »

Ron ne gouta pas à la plaisanterie. Il n'aimait pas voir Pansy ivre parce qu'elle était particulièrement désagréable quand elle avait la gueule de bois. Et il aimait encore moins voir Hermione ivre. Hermione ! C'était tout simplement contre nature.

Les filles faisaient un boucan monstre dans la rue, rigolant à tout et n'importe quoi et si elles continuaient comme ça, quelqu'un allait finir par sortir et les stupéfixer.

Même si, à la réflexion, il aurait beaucoup moins de mal à transporter Pansy si elle était stupéfixée.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le chaudron baveur et Neville transplana après avoir fait ses aux revoir, suivi assez rapidement de Luna, Blaise et Théo.

.

Ron empoigna Pansy et voulu l'emmener mais celle-ci se mit à se débattre.

« Noooon, je veux rester avec Hermioooooone. Laisse-moi. »

« Chaton ! Tu vas la revoir Hermione. Allez on rentre. »

« Mais t'es pas gentiiiiiiil. Hermiiiione, Hermioooooone »

Les plaintes de Pansy s'évanouirent en même temps que Ron transplana et Hermione resta interdite pendant quelques secondes, les bras ballants et l'air totalement stupide.

Puis elle se mit à glousser et soudainement, enlaça Drago qui eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Pansy est partiiiiiiiiiiiie. »

« Je sais Granger. »

« Mais c'est pas grave. T'es mon nouveau copain. »

Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de maintenir la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas lamentablement au sol.

« Hihihihihihihihi, tes yeux ils sont gris ahahahahahahah, c'est drôle. »

« Oui, c'est très drôle Granger. »

« Hihihihihihihihihihihi. »

« Je vais faire comme Blaise et graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. »

« Quand tu parles des fois je comprend pas tout. C'est rigolo. Drago ! J'ai soif ! »

« Très bien. Et bien on va rentrer chez toi, comme ça tu pourras boire. »

Il adressa un hochement de tête à ses amis et transplana, atterrissant devant la maison de Granger. Il aperçut ses collègues auror qui étaient de surveillance pour la nuit et entra dans la maison, tenant toujours Hermione qui marchait en vacillant.

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et partit lui chercher une bouteille d'eau, la laissant glousser toute seule.

« Drago ! » Commença-t-elle lorsqu'il revint. « T'es mon nouveau copain hein ?»

« Maintenant peut-être, mais quand tu seras redevenue sobre je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire. Il parait que je t'ai fait quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai. Tu as dit des choses pas gentilles. Je t'ai entendu. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Des choses méchantes. »

« Quoi comme choses ? »

« Des choseees. T'es plus marrant. J'ai mal à la tête et puis ça tourne un peu. »

« Tu ne vas pas vomir hein ? »

« Je veux mon lit. Ca touuuuurne. »

Elle ferma les yeux étroitement et Drago soupira, maudissant Pansy. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la mit debout, la conduisant ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre. Le trajet fut périlleux puisqu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle tanguait dangereusement.

Finalement, une fois qu'elle fut allongée sur son lit, il éteignit la lumière et s'en alla dans sa propre chambre.

Nous étions à une heure avancée de la nuit mais il savait qu'avec ce qu'elle avait dit, il allait encore une fois peiner à trouver le sommeil. Par Salazar qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc entendu ?

.

OoO

.

« Je hais Pansy Parkinson. Je la hais. Je la hais. Je la hais. »

Hermione entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les tempes et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois qu'elle avala d'un coup. Puis elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et se laissa tomber sur une chaise juste en face de Drago qui semblait bien s'amuser, malgré les cernes qui montraient qu'il n'avait pas forcément passé une très bonne nuit.

« Je la hais. Vraiment je la hais. »

« Un mythe est tombé hier Granger. Je pensais que tu étais sage et raisonnable. Pansy nous avait bien raconté des choses mais je ne la croyais pas. Tu es vraiment influençable comme fille. »

« Très drôle. D'ailleurs. Je suis…hum…désolée d'avoir été…enfin. »

« D'avoir été un peu…_démonstrative_, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On va dire ça comme ça. Enfin bref. Désolée. »

« L'avantage de te voir saoule Granger, c'est que ta langue se délie. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Interrogea Hermione qui avait soudainement pâli.

« Trop peu de choses malheureusement. Un ou deux verres de plus et je pense que j'aurais pu obtenir quelques réponses concrètes. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait Granger ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour que ça te blesse à ce point ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est tellement normal de dire de telles choses. Après tout, tu as passé ta vie à le faire. »

« A faire quoi ? »

« A ME TRAITER DE SANG DE BOURBE. Ne prend pas cet air étonné. Quand on a dansé, j'ai cru que tu avais changé. Tu m'as fait croire…tu m'as fait croire que tu me considérais autrement. Mais tu t'es bien foutu de moi ce jour là. »

« Quoi ? Mais…je ne t'ai jamais traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Je te le jure. »

« Ne ment pas. Je t'ai entendu. »

Sa voix trembla et elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer ? C'était ridicule.

En face d'elle, Drago la fixait d'un air perdu. Il avait le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose et qu'il y avait un énorme malentendu. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Hermione…s'il te plait explique-moi ce que tu as entendu. Je te promet que je n'ai rien dit de tel. Dis-moi. »

Sa voix était tellement calme et douce qu'Hermione releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

Drago se tendit légèrement, mais le bruit de la cheminée les interrompit.

.

.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le salon, juste à temps pour voir Pansy.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi. » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je viens continuer ma nuit. Ron est chiant. Je déteste quand il essaye de jouer au plus mature. »

Elle disparu dans la chambre d'Hermione et à peine une seconde plus tard, Harry et Ron apparaissaient à leur tour. Ils étaient habillés et portaient tous deux leurs capes d'auror et Drago fronça les sourcils : c'était un jour férié et ils n'étaient pas censés travailler.

« Ils en ont attrapé un ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Quoi. »

« Le transplanage. Ils ont réussi à retrouver la trace d'un des mecs d'hier soir. »

« Quoi ! Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! Mais alors… »

« Mais alors ne vas pas trop vite, et on a besoin de toi. Il est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de langue de plomb. »

« Ah… »

« Oui, comme tu dis. »

« Laissez-moi m'habiller et j'arrive. »

« Je veux venir ! » Intervint alors Hermione.

Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard et Ron reprit la parole « Tu viens avec nous mais il est hors de question que tu assistes à l'interrogatoire. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Parce que ce timbré te veux du mal ou qu'il est de paire avec quelqu'un qui te veut du mal. Il est hors de question qu'il te voit ! »

Hermione ne chercha pas à discuter et fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller elle aussi. Toute trace de la soirée de la veille avait disparu et elle était parfaitement alerte, comme le montrait son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

En moins de dix minutes, Drago et elle furent prêt et ils transplanèrent tous les quatre au ministère.

.

.

Kingsley les accueillit et s'empressa d'aller enfermer Hermione dans son bureau. Puis il mena Harry, Ron et Drago la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvaient déjà deux aurors.

Drago détailla longuement l'homme qui était assis et qui arborait un regard ennuyé. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de connu dans le monde sorcier et il ne faisait pas partie des anciens mangemorts reconnus comme étant toujours en liberté. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir vu à Poudlard et pourtant il semblait avoir à peu près leur âge.

« Veritaserum ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Ça n'a pas marché. Pose-lui une question, tu vas voir. »

Drago s'approcha de l'homme et se pencha, posant ses coudes sur la table. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et demanda.

« Pourquoi vous en êtes vous pris à moi hier soir ? »

« Pa… »

Il ne put continuer. Il se mit à produire des crachotements et à se tenir la gorge. Drago lui fit ouvrir la bouche et remarqua que sa langue s'était enroulée sur elle-même, l'empêchant de produire la moindre parole et rendant également sa respiration difficile. Le sortilège de langue de plomb était un sortilège de magie noire qui pouvait être fatal.

« On est coincé avec ça ! »

« La légilimencie ? »

« En mettant de côté le fait que c'est interdit, Tim à essayé et ça n'a rien donné. »

« Génial. » Murmura Drago.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« La rumeur dit que c'est ma _chère_ tante qui a inventé ce sort. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était la vérité ou non mais si c'est le cas… »

« Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose ! On a mis la main sur quelqu'un ! Il le faut ! »

Drago partageait le sentiment mais avec un sortilège tel que celui-ci, les choses étaient rendues plus compliquées. Il ne savait pas comment briser le sortilège. Il ne connaissait pas le contre sort, ne savait même pas s'il en existait un, sans compter qu'il allait devoir utiliser la magie noire. Théoriquement, les aurors n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie noire sur une personne humaine avec laquelle ils n'étaient pas en situation de combat. Kingsley allait bien évidemment fermer les yeux mais il devait tout de même rester vigilant.

Il leva sa baguette et Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Un essai. »

Il prononça une formule et un jet de lumière atteignit l'homme en plein visage. La salle entière se figea et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. L'homme ne paraissait pas souffrir et Ron souriait déjà. Il s'avança à son tour et se retrouva juste à côté de Drago.

« Parlez ! »

« Je ne peux…pas. »

« Putain Drago ! ça a marché ! Du premier coup. Je n'y crois pas ! » S'exclama le rouquin

« Attends…ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de vous en prendre à moi ? »

L'homme commença à parler, mais à peine eut-il prononcé un mot qu'il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang.

Drago comprit rapidement que la situation allait leur échapper. Une quantité astronomique de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et déjà, sa peau devenait plus pâle que celle d'un cadavre. Kingsley poussa un juron et Tim se précipita sur l'homme qui était tombé au sol.

« Il faut stopper l'hémorragie. Il va nous claquer dans les mains ! »

.

Les quatre aurors se mirent à lancer tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais rien ne marchait. Ils étaient certes aurors et connaissaient des sorts de guérison de base mais cette hémorragie n'avait rien de normale et ils commençaient à paniquer.

« Il faut aller chercher Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? Hors de question. »

« Il baigne dans une flaque de sang Ron. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire s'il meurt ? Non seulement on se retrouvera à la case départ et en plus il faudra qu'on donne des explications ! Hermione saura quoi faire. »

« Elle n'est pas médicomage ! »

« Allez la chercher Weasley ! »

L'ordre de Kingsley coupa court aux protestations de Ron et il s'en alla en courant, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec la brunette.

.

Hermione poussa une exclamation en embrassant la pièce du regard.

« Hermione. On n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang. Il faut que tu nous aides. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Demanda la brunette.

« Magie noire. Fait quelque chose Herm' »

« Je ne suis pas médicomage. » Dit-elle en s'agenouillant tout de même auprès de l'homme.

Elle marmonna plusieurs formules et au bout d'un certain temps, le débit de sang se fit plus faible mais continuait de couler de la bouche de l'homme. Hermione redoubla d'efforts et l'homme finit par papillonner des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

Hermione se sentit alors immédiatement attirée vers l'avant et l'air lui manqua alors que l'homme avait refermé ses mains autour de sa gorge. Un étau lui coupait totalement la respiration et sa vue se flouta…

.

.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, Hermione se trouvait dans un canapé, dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de Kingsley, et ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait immensément mal à la gorge. Elle avisa le verre d'eau qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle recracha immédiatement sa première gorgée. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déglutir correctement.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu avoir que tu puisses boire. Sauf si tu veux qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste."

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« Ce type…qui saignait. Il t'a étranglée. »

« Oh…c'est vrai. Je me souviens. Est-ce qu'il… »

« Il est mort. » Soupira Harry. « C'est le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver. On a rien pu e tirer et maintenant on risque d'avoir des problèmes. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour camoufler tout ça. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Visiblement il était soumis à un sort très puissant, pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Drago pense que Bellatrix l'a mis au point, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant. C'est tout à fait son genre de sacrifier des gens de la sorte. »

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Avec Kingsley. Ils discutent de la marche à suivre. »

Hermione hocha la tête et resta silencieuse. Parler lui brûlait la gorge. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas ratée et elle était certaine que son cou devait arborer de belles marques bleues violacées.

Harry se déplaça et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à coté d'elle. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et commença à les caresser. Ils restèrent simplement comme ça, en silence, Hermione les yeux fermés et Harry lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Il fallut un long moment à la jeune fille pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait l'impression de retrouver Harry, son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement pardonnée et qu'il lui en voulait encore mais à cet instant tout était comme avant.

.

« Ne pleure pas Hermione. C'est terminé. Et plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal. »

« Je ne pleure pas pour ça, mais c'est gentil. »

« … »

« Harry ? »

« Si tu me redis encore une fois que tu es désolée je… »

« Mais c'est la vérité. »

« Je le sais bien. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter. Une fois suffit. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

* * *

><p>Et ben voilààààà, vous l'avez eu votre réconciliation hihi. Harry est tout gentil le pauvre chou, sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Par contre vous remarquerez que niveau Ginny, c'est silence radio. Elle a moins apprécié qu'Harry d'être prise à parti et qu'on lui fasse la tête alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait !<p>

Et puis merci Pansy et son penchant pour l'alcool. Vous savez maintenant que Drago n'a pas fait mais DIT quelque chose. Il l'aurait traité de SDB (mais non, pas salle de bain voyons, qu'est ce que vous racontez !) selon elle mais il dit que non mouhahah. So, où est la vérité. Moi je saiiiiis xD

Avant de vous laisser, un peu de **scoop. Mardi, c'est l'anniversaire de Drago alors si j'étais vous, je surveillerais les publications. Il se pourrait que j'ai quelque chose en réserve pour l'occasion :D** Mais vous faites comme vous voulez bien sur, je ne vous forces à rien :D

Une review et Harry vous fera un gros câlin d'amitié ou vous pourrez boire avec Pansy (à vos risques et périls xD)

Bisous Bisous


	15. Chapitre XIV

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Mon Rafa vient de se qualifier pour la finale alors je suis conteeeeente (même si je ne doutais absolument pas du fait qu'il allait gagner, vu comment il a torpillé tout le monde héhé) et là tout en vous préparant et postant ce chapitre, je vais regarder avec délectation Federer-Djokovic (délectation parce que je n'aime aucun des deux et que je suis plus que ravie de savoir qu'il y en a un qui va se faire éliminer (et l'autre perdra face à mon rafa) ) et puis demain Maria est en finale *_* et puis ce soir, L'EURO COMMEEEENCE :DD

Breffons. J'ai hâte d'être en vacances, surtout que là j'ai plein de trucs à faire pour les cours et je peux à peine écrire une page par jour parfois du coup mon avance s'épuise. Mais je vais vite me rattraper :D

En attendant, enjoy le chapitre et courage à ceux qui passent les oraux du bac (en même temps je ne devrais même pas vous trouver ici n'est ce pas ? On ne passe pas son temps sur le net à dix jours du bac ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**PS : Pour les anonymes qui m'ont reviewé "Happy Birthday Drago", je vous réponds ici également ^^  
><strong>

**Loumaga** : Ravie que ma fic soit ton petit plaisir du vendredi :D Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre :D

Pour Happy Birthday Drago : Je te remercie également pour tes félicitations :D Ahah, Blaise est toujours présent pour animer la galerie xD (qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé en imaginant cette scène :p)

**Serpentard** : Merci Beaucoup. Tu vas bientôt avoir réponse à tes questions :) Voici la suite !

**P.Y** : Patience, patience ! Tu vas savoir ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes personnages et ma (mes) fics :D

**Am** : Ehh oui, malheureusement il est pris xD Mais pas très fidèle apparemment. MDRRR, Hermione avait la tête qui tournait un peu beaucoup, je ne sais pas si elle aurait été en capacité de le violer xD Mes chapitres font tous plus ou moins la même taille et au minimum 5000 mots, donc ce n'est pas si court que ça, si ?

Des CHIPSTERS ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé ! C'est trop booonnn les chipster *yummy yummy*

T'a vu ça, Ron mature c'est bizarre xD Mais avec pansy il a pas trop le choix xDD. Tu sens bien pour la révélation du secret et tu sentais bien pour l'OS aussi hihi.

Des pâtes carbo/Bolo en boite :OOOOO ca EXISTE ? Je suis choquède. Ca doit être mais tellement dégueulasse. Qui peut manger ça ? :OO Sud ouest = canard avec pommes de terre = *bave*. Espagne = paella = *bave*italienne = pizza/pâtes/glace = *bave*  
>xDD<p>

**Stef** : Je suis opé pour le partage xD. Rafa gagne forcément voyons, Roland c'est SON grand chelem \o/

Pour le M/MA, en fait la plupart des M sont des MA. Le MA c'est tout ce qui est explicite. Les scènes de violences, tortures ou autre explicité, les thèmes adultes et les lemons. Mais quand la catégorie à été supprimée, évidemment, personne n'allait arrêter d'écrire ce type de scène et les gens ne voulaient pas - je suppose, parce qu'en 2002 je n'étais pas encore là - aller publier ailleurs donc tout le monde poste ses MA en M et chez feu feu je suis certaines qu'ils le savaient très bien. Ils ont toléré ça pendant 10ans, d'ou l'indignation de la suppression. On savait très bien qu'on avait pas le droit mais ils auraient au moins pu prévenir et donner un délai pour modifier les histoires incriminées... Breffons.

Ahah, tu verras bien pour l'histoire de SDB.

Le jour férié je verrais plus la St Merlin ou la St Dumbledore xDD

Sentiment réfoulé...peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mouhahahah Je blesse drago si je veux d'abord xD

Et pour recevoir un mail "nouveau chap" la seule solution c'est de t'inscrire sur feu feu et de m'ajouter à tes alert xD

Bisous Bisous et merci pour cette longue review

Et pour Happt Birthday Drago : Meuh non, la différence n'est pas grave. C'est Drago héhé. Et c'est moi qui te remercie je suis ravie que tu ai aimé !

Et j'étais TELLEMENT DEGOUTEEEEEE pour Tsonga...rah, la rage quoi... :/

**Marianne** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour les suppressions. Et tu chauffes dangereusement pour le reste héhé. J'ai adoré écrire Hermione et Pansy ivres :D

Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé Happy Birthday Drago. Et tu m'as rassurée par rapport à la timidité d'Hermione. j'avais peur que ce soit trop !

**Lisa** : Merci beaucoup. je suis ravie que tu aimes. Tu seras bientôt éclairée sur les paroles de Drago :D Je ne sais plus si il y a Théo et Luna dans ce chapitre :/

**Amandine** :Merci, Merci, Merci. Alors, Gin et Hermione ne vont pas se réconcilier tout de suite. Les méchants sont peut-être très intelligents xD Et le reste tu verras. Bisous Bisous

** .Nuit** : Harry est le survivant alors on lui pardonne xD Oui, un de moins, mais combien en reste-t-il ? xD

**A Cool Summer Dream** : Tu sauras bientôt pour cette fameuse soirée :D Cormac reviendra dans quelques chapitres. Il se fait juste un peu oublier lol

**A** : Ton pseudo fait très Pretty Little Liars tu sais (mais c'est peut-être fait exprès xD) : youhouuu j'ai des reviews de A. Alors dis-moi A, qui es-tu (êtes-vous) vraiment ? Bon si tu ne regardes pas PLL c'est un peu con... Bref, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon chapitre. Qui te dit qu'il est innocent... mouhahahah :p

Et merci pour Harry Birthday Drago :D

**Virginie** : Harry a été vraiment blessé. Il n'aurait pas pu lui pardonner, disons les yeux fermés ^^ La petite explication arrive. Le reste...ce sera pour plus tard xD Euuh, pour l'instant non, la relation de Théo et Luna n'aura pas d'incidence sur l'intrigue principale ^^

**Hermya Dawson** : Mais oui, malgré tout ils sont toujours meilleurs amis :D Haaan, non, moi j'ai que dalle quand je vais chez le dentiste. C'est quand j'étais petite que j'avais des choses. Ravie que tu aimes ma Pansy.

Et Drago n'aura pas pu être tué. Comment j'aurais fait sans l'un de mes deux persos principaux :O Et oui j'ai compris ta review, même en 3 partie :)

Pour happy Birthday Drago : Oui j'avoue que ça a l'air de bien muscler la pole dance ^^ Et non il n'a pas fait la tête parce qu'il était tellement habitué à voir Hermione porter des sous vêtements de couleur "sage" si je peux dire ça comme ça, qu'il était comblé !

**Maoa** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Le nouveau chapitre est pour tout de suite. Enjoy !

**Morganita** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. C'est quoi le pseudo de ta cousine ?

**Manon** : Ah tiens, une revenante. Je pensais que tu étais morte ou qu'on t'avait coupé les bras. Je ne peux pas faire que des chapitres dramatique, il faut souffler et détendre l'atmosphère aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles Hermione, "Granger" ? :O On dirait le Drago du Poudlard. Et oui Harry a fait ça pour la protéger, mais il n'empêche qu'il a tout organisé derrière son dos sans rien lui dire. Elle a le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIV : Misunderstanding<br>**

**.  
><strong>

« Hermione ma chérie ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ! Merlin, mais tu as encore maigri, ce n'est pas possible ! Est-ce que tu manges bien ? Drago ! Est-ce qu'elle mange ? Je croirais voir Harry après les vacances, lorsqu'il était encore ado. Je vais te préparer des petites choses à emmener chez toi. »

Une fois libérée de la poigne de Molly, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son corps et haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas comment Molly pouvait dire qu'elle avait maigri. Elle avait exactement la même apparence depuis des années. Bon elle avait peut-être perdu un peu de poids depuis les récents évènements et le stress qu'ils avaient engendré mais de là à penser qu'elle ne mangeait plus…Mrs Weasley ne changerait définitivement jamais.

Drago et elles se rendirent dans le jardin où se trouvaient le reste de la famille Weasley et leurs amis. Tout le monde les salua, excepté Ginny qui semblait toujours en vouloir à Hermione.

Un peu à l'écart des autres, Ron et Harry discutaient avec Arthur et Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

.

« (…) et personne ne s'en est rendu compte ? »

« Non. Nous avons eu de la chance que ce soit jour férié. Il n'y avait presque personne au Ministère et nous avons pu camoufler l'affaire au mieux. »

« Sans compter que Kingsley n'est pas le genre de personne à faire ce genre de chose. »

« Je n'étais pas à l'aise non plus. » Fit Harry à l'intention d'Arthur. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on retrouve un homme « empoisonné » mort dans une ruelle. Si jamais… »

« Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive de toute façon. Même si les complices de ce mec veulent faire quelque chose ils n'ont aucun pouvoir. D'une part parce que nous sommes la police et d'autre part parce qu'ils savent très bien qu'on les recherche. »

« Justement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils… »

Mais Arthur qui venait d'apercevoir Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry qui s'arrêta, avant de se retourner. Il plaqua aussitôt un sourire sur ses lèvres mais Hermione n'était pas dupe et même s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé à voix haute, elle savait très bien terminer sa phrase. Mais de toute façon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose puisqu'ils voulaient déjà la tuer. Qu'ils veuillent s'en prendre encore plus à elle en guise de représailles ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils voulaient la voir morte.

« Ça va Hermione ? Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Apparemment. Molly semble penser que je suis sous-nourrie. » Répondit Hermione après avoir enlacé Arthur.

« Le vent tourne. Avant c'était toujours moi le sous-nourri. » Plaisanta Harry.

« Oui…et vous savez quoi ? C'est de l'injustice pure. Maman ne m'a jamais trouvé sous-nourri. Ce qui est profondément injuste en sachant que je ne vis pas avec Pansy et que par conséquent, je dois faire à manger moi-même, et que même quand elle est là, elle ne sait pas faire à manger. C'est toujours Harry et maintenant toi Hermione qui va repartir avec toute ma nourriture. Pourquoi elle me donne jamais rien à emporter à la maison ? Je suis son fils. »

« Je te signale que Molly a arrêté de me donner quoi que ce soit à partir du moment où Ginny et moi nous sommes fiancés. »

« Ginny marche sur les pas de maman concernant la cuisine, tu penses vraiment que tu es à plaindre ? »

« Tu as vécu pendant presque vingt deux ans au Terrier, sans compter les sept ans où quand tu n'étais pas au Terrier, tu étais à Poudlard. Tu es encore moins à plaindre. »

« Tu oublies l'année passée en cavale à manger des racines et de l'herbe. »

« Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Tu n'a pas mangé de l'herbe et des racines ! »

« Mais tu as saisi l'idée. Donc je devrais avoir droit à de la nourriture de maman à emporter. »

« Tu ne changeras jamais… »

.

.

Tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord pour faire semblant de ne pas voir que Ginny et Hermione ne se parlaient toujours pas. Et de leur côté, les trois auror ainsi qu'Arthur veillaient à ne pas parler de cet interrogatoire qui avait mal tourné. Moins de gens sauraient qu'un sorcier avait trouvé la mort au sein du département des aurors et moins ils auraient de problèmes.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Lança soudain Georges. « J'ai reçu un hibou de McGonnagall. Et oui Hermione, ne fait pas ces yeux, je pense que tu viens de perdre ton statut de chouchoute. La vieille McGo a dépensé son encre et son parchemin pour m'écrire, à moi. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle ! Et explique un peu pourquoi elle t'a écrit, je crains le pire. »

« Oh ça…disons que certains professeurs semblent s'être plaint. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils auraient simplement dû admirer le génie de ma nouvelle invention. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué Georges Weasley ! »

« Mais rien du tout maman. C'est juste Lunard Patmol et Cornedrue qui m'ont donné l'idée » Fit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Harry

« Georges Weasley ! »

« Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bien. Des parchemins parfumés d'une douce odeur pour vos professeurs préférés et d'une odeur frisant l'insupportable pour ceux que vous n'aimez pas. En plus de ça le parchemin fait des petits commentaires au moment où le professeur inscrit sa note. Ça peut aller du « Je vous remercie » pour ceux qui obtiennent un Optimal au « Espèce de vieille Bouse de Dragon » pour ceux qui ont un D ou un T. Brillant non ? »

.

Molly semblait sur le point de tomber à la renverse et Hermione était visiblement prête à ouvrir la bouche pour dire à George tout le bien qu'elle pensait de son invention. Souvent, Georges se félicitait du fait qu'elle ne soit pas devenue professeur parce qu'elle aurait à coup sûr trouvé un moyen de désintégrer son invention où de la transformer et il se serait retrouvé avec tous ses parchemins en service après vente.

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne travaillait pas à Poudlard et mis à part elle et sa mère, les autres semblaient trouver son idée particulièrement drôle.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant ? » Demanda Ron « J'aurais tellement voulu les utiliser avec Ombrage, Rogue…oh et Trelawney et puis Binns. »

« Les fantômes n'ont pas d'odorat. » Intervint Hermione. « Et de toute façon ce n'était pas Binns qui inscrivait nos notes. Dois-je te rappeler qu'un fantôme n'a pas de _consistance solide._ »

Drago se mit à rire en entendant sa phrase et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il croisa le regard d'Harry, puis posa ses yeux sur Ron et se mit à rigoler encore plus.

« Merlin…je me rappelle de cette journée…Severus vous avait tellement…tellement drôle. »

« Moi je me rappelle surtout de la coupe de quidditch que tu avais encore perdu et…oh, mais qu'on avait encore gagné. »

« Et moi je me rappelle qu'Harry n'avait pas pu jouer parce qu'il était en retenue. »

« Et je me rappelle que si je n'avais pas été en retenue je n'aurais peut-être pas vécu mon premier baiser avec Ginny. »

« … »

« Game Over Malefoy. J'ai gagné. »

« Pour une fois. »

« Ne soit pas déçu, j'ai toujours été meilleur attrapeur que toi, tu ne peux rien y faire, le talent ne s'invente pas. »

« Tu sais où tu peux le mettre ton talent ? »

« Georges ! » Reprit Molly, coupant court aux chamailleries d'Harry et de Drago « Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. Tu n'as pas créé ce magasin et ces…gadgets tout seul. Tes professeurs et leurs enseignements… »

« Des gadgets ? Des _gadgets ? _Maman…tu…tu…je ne trouve même pas de mot pour qualifier cette infamie. Des inventions plus innovantes les unes que les autres réduites au simple rang de gadget. Infamie. »

« C'est ça. En attendant, tu vas écrire à Minerva pour t'excuser et tu vas suspendre la vente de ces…parchemins. » Termina-t-elle avant de retourner dans la maison.

« Pour qui elle se prend ? » Fit alors Georges « Comme si j'allais faire ce qu'elle me dit, à mon âge… »

.

Molly revint de la cuisine avec un plat qui sentait délicieusement bon et la nourriture acheva de calmer tout le monde et pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts qui teintaient contre les assiettes. Les talents de cuisinière de Molly n'étaient plus à prouver et suffisaient à détendre l'atmosphère.

Lorsque le dessert fut engloutit, Molly ramena du café pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, ainsi qu'une pochette épaisse qui fit soupirer Harry.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie et lui souffla :

« On va moins rigoler dans une minute. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais eut rapidement une réponse lorsque Molly déposa sa pochette et qu'elle regarda tout le monde avec un air autoritaire.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Les robes des demoiselles d'honneur et la décoration des chaises ! »

« Tu sais quoi Hermione, ne te marie jamais. Molly trouverai le moyen de s'allier avec ta mère pour te faire vivre un enfer. Ou alors si tu te marie, ne le dit à personne. »

« Pour que ma mère me tue en l'apprenant, non merci. »

« Molly me rend dingue… »

.

Et Hermione dû admettre que l'après-midi avait été particulièrement pénible. Surtout lorsque Molly avait décidé de prendre ses mesures et de lui faire essayer un nombre incalculable de robes. Certes, il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une seule et même robe toute simple que Molly métamorphosait selon des modèles ou selon les indications que les autres lui donnaient mais cela revenait au même. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une potiche ou une bête de foire.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux regards que lui jetait Drago pendant que Molly lui faisait essayer toutes ces robes et pourtant, il l'avait longuement dévisagée, appréciant certaines robes plus que d'autres, surtout celles qui mettaient – selon lui – son corps en valeur.

Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille sur lesquelles il se retournait dans la rue mais quand on faisait un peu attention, il admettait sans problème qu'elle était jolie. C'était une beauté discrète mais qui n'en était pas moins appréciable…

Quand ils en avaient terminé avec les robes d'Hermione (robe qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas encore été choisie, malgré tous les essayages), ils étaient passés à la décoration des chaises où Molly avait monologué plus qu'autre chose. La mère de Ginny était plus qu'extatique à l'idée de ce qu'elle appelait déjà 'le mariage du siècle' et elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour sa fille unique et pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils.

Alors que Molly débattait avec elle-même pour savoir si elle devait coudre des fausses fleurs sur le dos des chaises, Hermione aperçut enfin le regard de Drago sur elle et elle déglutit. Elle savait qu'il allait lui redemander qu'elle parle et qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là et elle redoutait cette conversation sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait été tellement blessée… Elle avait brièvement cru à quelque chose ce soir là, dans ces yeux, il avait eu cette lueur si particulière… mais elle avait dû se tromper, jamais il ne l'aurait regardée de cette façon pour ensuite tenir des propos si…méchants…

.

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent finalement chez elle, Hermione prit tout son temps pour ranger les quantités astronomiques de nourriture que Molly lui avait donné. Avec tout ça, elle en avait au moins pour quinze jours.

Elle persista à éviter la confrontation avec le blond en se mettant à faire la vaisselle à la moldue, ce qui lui pris dix bonnes minutes, et puis elle fit un peu de nettoyage dans la cuisine.

Quand enfin, elle n'eut plus aucune excuse pour rester dans la pièce, elle, finit par en sortir en espérant que Malefoy avait fini par s'en aller dans sa chambre.

Malheureusement, elle s'était montrée trop optimiste, puisqu'il était bel et bien assis sur le canapé, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

.

Une partie d'elle lui ordonnait de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais la seconde fut la plus forte puisqu'elle se retrouva assise non loin de lui. Le silence régna sur la pièce pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide à ouvrir la bouche. D'une voix douce, il lui demanda :

« Explique-moi. »

« Ce soir-là…après qu'on ait dansé. J'ai voulu aller aux toilettes, mais évidemment, elles étaient remplies de monde alors…j'ai voulu aller à celles de l'étage du dessous. Et je t'ai entendu. Tu parlais avec Blaise et tu…tu as dit toutes ces choses sur moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Tu as dit…que j'étais une sang-de-bourbe, une je-sais-tout-insupportable, coincée et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je n'ai pas voulu en entendre davantage. Je suis partie. Et ensuite, tu as osé revenir me voir et faire comme si tu étais gentil ! Comme si tu voulais être ami avec moi. Tu…tu… »

« Tu aurais dû… »

« Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Quand on a dansé, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'appréciais. Je t'ai trouvé changé et je me suis dit que peut-être Harry et Ron avaient raison d'être amis avec toi, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire des efforts et apprendre à te connaitre. J'avais même _envie_ d'apprendre à te connaitre. Mais tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite. Tu m'as prise pour une idiote et tu as fait croire à tout le monde que c'était moi la méchante qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec toi alors qu'en fait…c'est toi…depuis le début… »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« C'est faux Hermione ! Tu n'as entendu qu'une petite partie de ma conversation avec Blaise. »

« Et alors ? Oses nier que tu n'as pas dit ça. »

« J'ai employé ces mots. Mais je ne t'ai pas insultée. Si tu pouvais juste me laisser m'expliquer… »

.

.

_Drago avait chaud. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la température de la pièce ou si c'était la proximité avec Granger mais il avait chaud. _

_Granger s'était échappée dès que la musique avait prit fin et il se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre quelque chose à boire._

_Il avait à peine avalé deux gorgées de sa bieraubeurre que Blaise apparaissait à ses côtés, un sourire particulièrement désagréable vissé au visage._

_« Toi, tu as des choses à me dire. »_

_« J'ai surtout envie de prendre l'air. J'étouffe » Répondit Drago._

_Blaise l'entraina à sa suite et ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs du ministère, éloignés du bruit et de l'agitation. L'air était frais et le blond se sentait beaucoup mieux et moins oppressé. _

_Sentant les coups d'œil réguliers de son meilleur ami, il ouvrit la porte d'une salle de réunion et s'engouffra dedans, Blaise à sa suite. _

_.  
><em>

_« Alors, alors… » Commença ce dernier. _

_« Alors quoi ? » _

_« Hermione. » _

_« Quoi Hermione ?»_

_« Oh, ne me la fait pas à moi. Je sais que tu attends cette occasion depuis un bon bout de temps, et j'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Regard qu'elle t'a bien rendu d'ailleurs. On aurait cru que vous étiez seuls au monde. Elle ne va plus pouvoir dire qu'elle n'a aucune envie de te parler et d'être amie avec toi après ça. Bien joué. Donc je réitère ma question. Alors ? »_

_« Alors ? Alors j'ai dansé avec Granger. Granger c'est…une sang-de-bourbe, la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable de Poudlard, une fille coincée, timide et chiante mais…tout ça c'est du passé et je n'en ai strictement plus rien à faire. Je sens…j'ai envie…je veux arriver à quelque chose avec elle. Je veux apprendre à la connaitre, je veux faire en sorte qu'elle me regarde comme elle m'a regardé quand on a dansé, je veux la faire rire, je veux…putain je raconte n'importe quoi. »_

_« On dirait que t'es mordu oui. » Ricana Blaise « La petite Granger fait tourner la tête à Malefoy. Que c'est beau. »_

_« Elle ne me fait pas tourner la tête…mais elle le pourrait facilement. Ça je ne le nie pas. » _

_« Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Remonte et va la voir. Allez, dépêche-toi. » _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

« Et quand je suis revenu te voir, tu m'as craché au visage que tu ne voulais pas parler à un petit con sang-pur comme moi et que tu ne voulais plus que je m'approche de toi. Je n'ai pas compris, ça m'a peiné, vraiment, et puis j'ai fini par m'y faire…Même si, comme tu le sais bien, j'ai réessayé plusieurs fois d'aller vers toi. Je sais que tu n'as parlé à personne de ce que tu croyais avoir entendu parce que quand j'ai questionné Harry, Ron, Pansy, Théo et Blaise, ils m'ont tous dit que tu n'arrivais pas à dépasser Poudlard. D'un côté…non en fait je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré que ce soit ça ou non… »

A ses côtés, Hermione était abasourdie. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de se mettre à fondre en larmes. Elle se sentait stupide. Vraiment très stupide. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus que ce qu'elle avait entendu alors que ses amis lui avaient mainte fois répété que Drago avait vraiment changé, qu'elle devait lui laisser une chance. Et comme à son habitude, elle avait été butée et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

La culpabilité et les remords s'insinuaient lentement en elle. Tout aurait pu être différent si elle n'avait pas été aussi butée. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ils seraient…elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils auraient pu être mais rien n'aurait été pareil.

Elle s'en voulait. Et elle lui en voulait aussi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcée à l'écouter, il aurait dû insister, il aurait dû… Non, au fond elle savait très bien qu'elle était la seule fautive. Comme toujours, tout semblait être de sa faute.

« Ne pleure pas Hermione. »

.

Elle porta machinalement les doigts à ses joues et constata qu'il avait raison et qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Et en voyant le regard du blond posé sur elle, elle se sentit vraiment misérable. Et lorsqu'il tendit une main pour essuyer ses larmes, elle fit presque un bond en arrière.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…je suis désolée. C'est trop tard pour le dire mais je suis désolée. Je fais tout de travers. Je suis une idiote c'est… »

« Si j'avais su que tu avais entendu cette conversation… »

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot et elle baissa la tête. Rarement elle s'était sentie aussi honteuse. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

Elle ne comprit pas lorsqu'elle sentit des bras se refermer autour d'elle et son cerveau eut du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Drago qui la serrait contre lui. Elle répondit à son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en appuyant sa tête contre. Elle ne savait pas si les étreintes d'excuses existaient mais en tout cas celle-ci y ressemblait fortement.

Le visage enfoui contre son torse, elle repensa à ses paroles. Il lui avait répété mot à mot la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise. Il avait confié à son meilleur ami qu'elle pourrait facilement lui faire tourner la tête. Et si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ce jour-là, si elle avait accepté de devenir amie avec lui. Peut-être…peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ils pourraient être plus que ça…

Elle sentit ses joues cuire à cette simple pensée et pria pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elle avait rougi. Elle s'égarait et son esprit lui faisait penser à n'importe quoi.

« Je suis désolée. » Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois « Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux… »

« On ne va pas revenir en arrière. Je suis…soulagé de pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi tu m'en voulais tant. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir recommencer les choses autrement à présent. »

« Tu devrais me détester. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de te détester. Je ne vais pas ruiner tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour aller vers toi. »

.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle se sentait encore plus pitoyable. Elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. A cet instant elle aurait voulu avoir un retourneur de temps et écouter ses amis quand ils lui disaient de laisser une chance à Drago. Elle aurait aussi voulu écouter Ron et Harry et ne pas réagir aussi violemment lorsqu'ils lui avaient appris sa protection…mais en même temps, si elle avait été amie avec Drago, rien n'aurait été pareil.

Avec son retourneur de temps, elle aurait aussi pu avoir à nouveau son Pattenrond et le sauver de cette mort abominable. Elle aurait pu empêcher à Blaise d'être empoisonné et…tout aurait changé.

« Tu réfléchis trop. »

« Mais tout aurait pu être différent ! »

« Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mais de toute façon on ne pourra jamais le savoir et il ne sert à rien de spéculer sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas quand est-ce que Drago Malefoy était devenu si…gentil, mais cela n'améliorait pas l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Finit-elle tout de même par demander.

« Je ne sais pas. On avance…sur de meilleures bases. »

« … »

« Et…Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerai vraiment qu'on essaye de devenir amis. »

.

OoO

.

Luna et Théo marchaient côte à côte. Le bruit des vagues était agréable à leurs oreilles et le vent faisait voler les cheveux de la blonde dans tous les sens. Leurs mains se frôlaient parfois et Luna avait envie d'attraper la sienne. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait. Est-ce qu'il allait la retirer, lui faire une remarque ou bien la taquiner ? Elle ne savait pas, et peut-être que le meilleur moyen d'arriver à découvrir la réponse était de passer à l'action.

Aussi, lorsque Théo effleura une nouvelle fois sa main, elle l'attrapa et la garda dans la sienne. Le brun n'eut pas de réaction particulière. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, main dans la main.

Ce fut Luna qui brisa le contact. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et enleva ses chaussures.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai envie de marcher dans l'eau. »

« Mais, elle doit être froide ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Et puis c'est tellement agréable de mettre ses pieds dans la mer. J'aime la mer. C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et la regarda avancer vers l'immense étendue d'eau. Elle ne sembla pas perturbée par la température de l'eau et se mit à avancer un peu, tout en faisant des grands signes à Théo pour qu'il avance un peu vers elle.

Il la regarda tendrement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même, ses cheveux blonds volants tout autour de son visage.

Alors qu'elle tournait, une vague un peu plus forte que les autres éclata sur ses jambes et la déséquilibra.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle tomba et se retrouva trempée en un rien de temps. Elle se releva rapidement, crachotant de l'eau et puis elle se mit à rire tout en sortant de l'eau.

Théo courut vers elle et lui tendit son polo.

« Tu vas attraper un rhume. »

« Merci… » Dit-elle en attrapant le vêtement.

Elle l'enfila rapidement, et laissa échapper un petit éternuement.

.

Théo la regarda à nouveau en souriant. Il la trouvait réellement belle comme ça, et il tendit une main pour repousser ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Puis, saisi d'un élan de courage ou d'inconscience, il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres doucement, reculant presque immédiatement.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût salé de la mer. Et ce simple baiser, chaste, l'avait fait frissonner. Il avisa la légère rougeur sur les joues de la blonde et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, s'y attardant cette fois-ci un peu plus longtemps. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il était en train de l'embrasser ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait froid.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête à cee moment là lorsque leur baiser prit fin, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce que je peux être idiot parfois. » Murmura-t-il en lui lançant un sort qui sécha instantanément ses vêtements et ses cheveux. « C'est mieux comme ça non ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. On continue notre balade ? »

Il hocha la tête et Luna reprit sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Les choses étaient simples, naturelles, il ne se posait aucune question. Il savait juste qu'il était bien avec elle. Tout simplement.

.

OoO

.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me racontes ça ? Non mais tu es idiote ou quoi ?Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? Non mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« On commençait juste à être amies à l'époque Pans' ! »

« Et alors ? Et puis là n'est pas la question. Tu aurais pu en parler à Harry ou Ron au lieu de tout garder pour toi et de te monter la tête de cette manière totalement ridicule ! »

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je me sens assez conne comme ça. »

« Oui, et bien tu as tout à fait raison. C'est ridicule. Vous pourriez être ensemble aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été écouter aux portes et raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Oh je t'en prie. N'exagère pas. »

« Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit quand Drago t'a expliqué ce qu'il avait vraiment dit. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir mais ça avait été juste une pensée fugace sans importance.

Elle vit un large sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de Pansy qui lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Vous feriez un très beau couple. Peut-être même plus beau que Ron et moi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois entendre par là. Surtout si tu prends ton propre couple en exemple. Ça signifie donc que Malefoy et moi nous disputerions encore plus que toi et Ron. C'est fort probable. Et c'est pourquoi jamais je n'aurais l'idée saugrenue de former un couple avec lui. »

« Tu es tellement mignonne… Même ta mère… »

« Ne ramène pas ma mère sur le tapis. »

« Les maman savent toujours tout avant tout le monde. Elle connait sa fille. Elle a du voir que tu es destinée à Drago. »

« Oh, oh, je vois que la discussion est intéressante ici. »

« Manquait plus que toi. » Soupira Hermione à l'intention de Blaise.

«Mais maintenant je suis là alors tout va bien. Et maintenant que tout est clair entre Drago et toi, vous allez pouvoir laisser exploser cette tension sexuelle refoulée depuis tant d'années. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça, chez toi par contre il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas refoulé : c'est ta bêtise ! »

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et Blaise prit un air vexé et hautain. Il fit mine de s'éloigner d'elle, non sans avoir déclaré d'un air supérieur.

« Je sais ce que je dis, et je sais que j'ai raison ! »

« Va te faire voir Blaise »

« Agressive Granger, j'ai donc touché un point sensible ? »

« Sérieusement, vous m'emmerdez…tous ! »

« Ohhh mais on te taquinait Herm' ! Par contre j'en connais deux qui n'ont plus l'air de plaisanter. Regarde. »

.

Théo et Luna venaient d'arriver chez Hermione, qui les accueillait pour ce mercredi, et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. La brunette se sentit vraiment heureuse pour ses deux amis. Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, même si au premier abord, on ne se l'imaginait pas forcément, et puis ils méritaient tous les deux ce bonheur.

Blaise se mit à pousser des cris quand il aperçut lui aussi qu'ils se donnaient la main et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois elle se disait qu'il pourrait réellement postuler à sorcière hebdo. Ou remplacer Rita Skeeter à la Gazette.

Alors que Pansy se précipitait pour aller questionner Luna et Théo, la brunette retourna dans la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson du repas.

Faire les courses pour tous ses invités avait été une épreuve pour elle. Le souvenir des croissants empoisonnés était toujours très vif dans son esprit et même si Drago avait vérifié tout ce qu'elle achetait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de ses amis.

Elle remua légèrement le contenu de sa marmite et porta la cuillère à ses lèvres : rien ne se passa une fois qu'elle eut goûté son plat et elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée…

.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement mais Hermione avait remarqué qu'Harry ne semblait pas son assiette. Elle ne savait pas très bien décrire son état. C'était comme un mélange d'hébétude, d'anxiété et un peu d'incompréhension. Elle pensa pendant un instant qu'il s'était disputé avec Ginny, mais la rouquine – qui était là malgré ses rapports actuels avec Hermione – , n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Il fallut attendre le dessert pour qu'il se décide à parler, passant une main un peu fébrile dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés. Puis il se racla la gorge alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui.

« Hum…j'ai…j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

« … »

« Euuh…voilà, alors…euh…Kingsley a voulu me parler aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir une promotion. Au début du mois prochain, je vais devenir chef d'équipe. »

« Mais c'est super ! »

« Euh…et puis d'ici deux ans…Kingsley a pour projet de se présenter à l'élection de Ministre de la Magie. Apparemment je serais à ce moment là bien placé pour devenir chef des aurors. »

Il se mit à rougir et Hermione le regarda d'un air attendri. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Il devait être dépassé par la nouvelle et même s'il était heureux, elle le connaissait bien et elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il devait cogiter et se demander s'il allait être à la hauteur.

La brunette ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui. Elle savait bien qu'il allait merveilleusement bien se débrouiller.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table, elle vint enlacer son meilleur ami et lui murmura à l'oreille à quel point elle était fière de lui.

Elle ne vit pas le regard noir de Ginny fixé sur elle…

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà. Alors par quoi est-ce que je commence. Bon, allez. Luna et Théo. Vous êtes contentes hein (une en particulier ;) ) ? Enfin un couple de fait. L'agence matrimoniale Loufoca-Granger &amp; associés fonctionne très bien j'ai l'impression. Ils étaient chou heiiiin. Au début ça devait pas se passer comme ça, ils devaient juste marcher au bord de l'eau mais du coup je ne savais pas comment leur donner le coup de pouce pour qu'ils se lancent. Et puis ensuite j'ai eu cette idée. (pour info - parce que vous vous posez peut-être des questions - je dirais on est en maijuin donc même si la mer est pas chaude chaude, c'est pas comme si elle se mouillait en décembre. Et perso je me suis déjà baignée dans la manche un 1er mai donc c'est laaaargement faisable)

Et ensuite THE REVELATION. J'ai fait le compromis pour les flash back mais celui-là, j'étais obligée de le faire comme ça. Vous voyez c'était un truc totalement CON ! Hermione est une boulette ! Soit on écoute pas aux portes, ou alors quand on veux écouter, on écoute jusqu'au bout ! Ahah, les méchants n'ont rien à voir là-dedans et Drago n'était pas bourré. C'est juste un malentendu complètement idiot. Mais j'aime leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme ça (enfin je dis ça mais c'est Hermione qui s'est fait des films et qui n'a pas voulu écouter ce qu'on lui dit xD)

J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez pensé de cette révélation. Et de tout le chapitre.

See ya !

Une review et vous aurez un bisou de Théo ou un câlin de Drago !

Bisous bisous


	16. Chapitre XV

BONJOURRRR. Je suis frustrééééeee. Je commençais à regarder le match France/Ukraine, tranquille et là, y'a un énorme orage de malade en Ukraine et hop, le match a été arrêté. Raaaah.

Sinon, je sais que je vais dégouter ceux qui passent bac/brevet/exams mais I'M ON HOLIDAYS YOUHOUUUUU et je vais pouvoir carburer sur l'écriture parce que mon projet de mémoire m'a bouffé plein de temps et j'ai pris du retard. Breffons.

Enjoy la lecture et merde pour vos exams.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les reste sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Amandine : **hééé oui, Hermione est une grosse boulette, que veux-tu xD Tu vas avoir un peu d'infos sur tes deux questions dans ce chapitre :)

**Maoa** : Merci beaucoup ! Et je t'envoie Drago pour le câlin

**Marianne** : Non Madame, à 10 jours du bac on est pas sur internet et à 3 jours non plus xD Je suis mal placée pour faire la morale mais moi, le bac, je l'ai déjà (je suis désolée que ça tombe sur toi mais je rêve de dire cette phrase à quelqu'un pour me venger de tous les profs qui nous la sortaient -' ) Mais oui tu l'auras \o/ Et j'espère que ton concours s'est bien passé ! Ginny est rancunière, que veux tu.

Et PLL c'est TROP BIEN *_* Bisous Bisous

**Am** : Tu as eu un bisou avec Luna et Théo voyons :p Pas tout le monde en même temps xD Je sais que rafa n'est pas fidèle parce que Xisca ne l'accompagne pas souvent sur les tournoi. Un peu plus maintenant mais quand elle faisait encore ses études elle ne venait jamais, du coup il passait parfois beaucoup de temps sans la voir et du coup il est allé voir un peu ailleurs. Tentons notre chance du coup, même si c'est pour une nuit c'est rafa *bave* Dimanche je suis allée voter à 13 exprès et ensuite J'AI TELLEMENT MAUDIT CETTE PUTAIN DE PLUIE CACA. Mais il a gagné, c'est l'essentiel.

OMG en 2010 j'étais aussi à l'étranger, en UK. Je t'explique même pas combien de fois j'ai du dire "I'm ashamed, I'm so ashamed". Les rosbifs ils se foutaient bien de ma gueule. Je me rappelles de mon host qui m'avait mis la télé pour je ne sais plus quel matchet qui venait me voir à chaque fois que me demander le score...on avait perdu il avait trop rigolé. Et le coup du bus...comment tu veux être crébible. BREF

OK, si tu me verse un bon salaire d'auteuz à plein temps je veux bien arrêter les études xD

Et ouiiii, enfin le secret levé :D Et tu auras une preuve de la non maturité de Ron ici xD  
>Je te DETESTE pour ce que tu as mangé la semaine dernière bouhouhouhouhou. Et pour le match France-Angleterre j'ai mangé des ChipstersPringles/Curly/Chips... l'orgie mouhahahah Bisous Bisous

Ah et merci pour l'OS :D

**Hermy003** : Je te réponds ici car ta messagerie feu feu est désactivée et du coup je ne peux pas répondre directement. Alors merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et non je n'ai pas de fics en réserve mais je peux t'en conseiller si tu veux :)

**Morganita** : Va réviser non mais xDDD Je vais voir si je peux faire en sorte de te procurer un Drago :D Ah ouii, je vois qui c'est ta cousine ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Stef** : Ahh je suis pareille. je préfère aussi Federer à Djoko mais ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de Rafa hihi.

Du foie gras de Ron...eurk xD Et je vais demander à georges de t'envoyer des parchemins. Théo et Luna sont chou hein :D Et Laisse Drago et Hermione tranquille. Ils seront amis et...c'est tout xD Ou pas :p

Blaise t'aime aussi xD

**Lisa** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Et tu verras pour le meurtrier :DD

**Elodie** : Héhéhé. Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Luna et Théo poweeer :D

**Wendy** : Ca fait du bien un chapitre calme de temps en temps :) Quand il s'agit d'Harry Ginny peut vraiment montrer les crocs xD Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre et mon OS !

**Hermya Dawson** : Oui, tu peux m'appeller Loufoca :D Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre et la révélation. je suis certaine que les ventes de sorcière hebdo décolleraient si Blaise travaillait là-bas :p

Harry et Arthur cachaient à Hermione le fait qu'ils ont menti sur les circonstances de la mort du méchant et qu'ils risquent des ennuis à cause de ça ^^ et Ouiiiii, j'ai vu les deux premier épisodes de la saison 3 de PLL Ils sont tellement géniaux. Cette série c'est...wow

**Loumaga** : hello, ravie que tu aimes Blaise. Moi aussi je l'adore ! Et oui, Hermione à gâché beaucoup de chose en se taisant... Voici la suite :D

**A** : Hééé oui, Drago n'avait rien fait et Hermione est un boulet xD Se baigner dans la manche un 1er mai ça ravigore xD Elle était pas froide mais quand même assez fraiche xD Mais je suis une warrior

Ginny est juste rancunière, rien de plus :) Et si, j'aime les flashbacks mais comme je vous avait demandé de choisir et que la plupart préféraient sans, j'ai suivi.

Et non xD Je ne t'ai pas vouvoyée mouhahahah, quand je dis "vous" c'est vous, mes lecteurs xD Je t'envoie Drago pour le câlin.

Et figure toi que je n'ai jamais regardé Gossip girl ! Elles disent bisous bisous ? J'espère que tes épreuves ce sont bien passées !

**Noemi** : Courage pour tes revisions ! je pense qu'Hermione voudra de Drago finalement hihi Tu passais hist géo aujourd'hui oO Mais tu vis ou ? C'est la semaine prochaine normalement !

**Virginie** : Huum, ca va avancer, vite ou pas, tout dépend des perceptions xDD ravie que tu ai aimé la scène Théo Luna. Et pour l'enquête...je te laisse lire héhé

**lululoulou** : Merci beaucoup pour tes review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !Et je publie tous les vendredis :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XV : Surveiller ses arrières<strong>

**.  
><strong>

****Hermione avait toujours su que Ron pouvait être rancunier quand il le voulait. A présent elle comprenait que cette caractéristique était surement génétique puisque Ginny avait la même.

Elle comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille, après tout elle n'avait jamais rien eu à voir dans le conflit qui l'avait opposée à Harry et Ron, mais persister à faire comme si elle n'existait pas était vraiment dur pour la brunette. Il semblait qu'elle allait payer sa bêtise et ses erreurs pendant encore plusieurs semaines…

La veille, Ginny avait explosé, tout d'un coup. Hermione n'avait pas compris. Elle savait que Ginny serait plus longue à lui pardonner qu'Harry mais elle pensait qu'elle finiraient par se réconcilier très rapidement.

Elle avait visiblement fait une erreur, puisque Ginny lui avait reproché jusqu'au fait de se réjouir pour Harry alors qu'elle lui reprochait encore "tous les maux de la terre quelques jours auparavant". Elle avait laissé la rouquine verser son venin sans répondre. Elle ne voulait pas répliquer quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle savait que Ginny avait raison quelque part et qu'elle avait été encore une fois la reine des idiotes. Elle avait juste eu envie de pleurer et avait dû lutter intérieurement pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

.

Elle s'habilla tout en pensant à Ginny et à quel point elle lui manquait, puis elle rejoignit ensuite Drago dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était déjà préparé et attablé devant une tasse de café fumante.

« Salut. » Murmura-t-elle

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

« Assez bien oui. Je crois que j'ai rêvé de robes par contre…cette fichue tenue de demoiselle d'honneur envahi jusqu'à mon inconscient. »

« Venant de toi ce n'est pas très étonnant. »

« Malefoy je t'ai déjà dit que… »

« Je t'emmerde ? Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. »

« Ahah très drôle. »

« … »

« D'ailleurs je te préviens d'avance, j'ai du classement à faire au travail alors je vais te mettre à contribution. »

.

.

Mary n'était pas encore arrivée lorsque la brunette et Drago arrivèrent dans l'immeuble abritant les bureaux, alors elle ressortit pour aller chercher le courrier dans la boite à hiboux.

Puis ils montèrent à son bureau et pour une fois, Drago s'installa en face d'elle, satisfait de ne pas avoir à se cacher dans un coin, totalement invisible.

Pendant qu'elle lisait son courrier, il regarda un peu plus attentivement son bureau. Il y avait une photo de ses parents, ainsi que plusieurs de Pattenrond. Il l'avait vue en rajouter quelques unes du chat, plusieurs jours auparavant.

Un peu plus loin, il sourit en voyant une miniature du château de Poudlard. Il était certain qu'elle devait avoir des figurines de Dumbledore et McGonnagall planquées dans un coin chez elle.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il manque pas quelque chose ici ? »

« Ici où ? »

« Sur ton bureau. »

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il manquerait quelque chose ? »

« Parce qu'il serait beaucoup plus beau si il y avait une photo de moi dessus. »

« Dans tes rêves. Ton égo plus gros qu'une citrouille n'a pas besoin de ça. »

« Tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour te faire pardonner d'avoir cru n'importe quoi et d'avoir rejeté mon amitié pendant des années. »

« C'est petit ce que tu fais. »

« Non, c'est Serpentard ! »

Hermione retint un sourire et releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Mary entra dans la pièce et Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

« Mary ? Tout va bien ? »

Drago se retourna et comprit immédiatement en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme. Il se leva d'un bond tout en tirant sa baguette mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre sort qu'un jet de lumière l'atteignait. Il tomba au sol stupéfixé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Mary ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » S'écria Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la secrétaire « Mary ? »

Cette dernière voulut lui lancer un sort afin de la désarmer mais Hermione le dévia aisément. Elle sentit la panique poindre mais elle se raisonna autant qu'elle le put.

« Mary. Mary écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je vais être obligée de te ahhhhhhh. »

La secrétaire avait fait un bond soudain sur le bureau et d'un geste vif, arracha la baguette des mains d'Hermione et la lança au loin dans la pièce, hors de portée de la brunette.

« Mary ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi. »

« Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe » répondit-elle d'un voix d'outre tombe.

Elle attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la précipita au sol avec force. Hermione grimaça lorsque son épaule heurta violemment le sol, et essaya de se relever mais Mary était déjà sur elle. Une lutte commença entre les deux femmes mais malgré ses cris et le fait qu'elle se débattait férocement, Mary finit par l'immobiliser.

« Lâche-moi… »

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites…sang de bourbe. »

Soudainement, Hermione ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de la tête et sa vue se brouilla, laissant apparaitre tantôt des tâches noires, tantôt des petits points brillants. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle réussit à percevoir le bruit qu'elle comprit que Mary était en train de lui cogner la tête contre le sol.

La douleur était si intense qu'elle sentit des larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé et sentit un goût métallique envahir sa bouche. La dernière chose qu'elle eut le temps de voir avant de sombrer furent les yeux totalement fous de sa secrétaire…

.

OoO

.

« Alors ? »

« Elle est totalement effondrée. On lui a administré un calmant et je pense qu'il va falloir attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir l'interroger. Elle est horrifiée par ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Heureusement que l'autre psychomage est arrivée à ce moment là et qu'elle a entendu le bruit. Imagine si elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui… »

« Je ne préfère pas imaginer… »

« Drago va mieux ?»

« Tu le connais. Il est toujours plus qu'énervé contre lui-même. Il a toujours été comme ça. Il faut le laisser se calmer dans son coin… »

.

Ron hocha la tête et passa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione. Selon les médecins elle dormait simplement, et n'était pas dans le coma. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et même si l'hémorragie avait été stoppée avant de devenir fatale, il fallait lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Un épais bandage enserrait sa tête et son épaule était recouverte d'un onguent destiné à apaiser l'hématome violet qui s'était formé.

Il n'aimait pas voir Hermione à l'hôpital. D'habitude, c'était lui ou Harry qui se retrouvaient là mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'ils finissaient toujours pas s'en sortir. Et puis ils étaient aurors de toute façon et Harry avait gardé cette capacité de toujours les emmener dans des ennuis pas possibles.

Hermione…c'était autre chose. Elle, elle était faite pour les disputer et leur reprocher de s'être justement fichus dans de telles situations. Elle ne devait pas être la blessée. Leur enquête stagnait. Ils avaient des pistes multiples qui ne menaient à rien et pendant ce temps, Hermione continuait de payer les pots cassés. Il bouillait intérieurement quand il repensait à ce qu'on faisait subir à son amie. La guerre avait été dure pour eux tous, ils avaient mit du temps à s'en remettre, et voilà qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas vivre en paix. Bon, Harry et lui ne pouvaient bien sûr pas vivre en paix en étant auror mais Hermione…qu'ils la laissent tranquille !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait de caresser sa joue et la jeune femme se mit à remuer doucement. Puis elle papillonna des yeux tout en essayant de se redresser.

.

« Reste allongée Hermione. »

« Ron ? »

« Oui c'est moi. »

« Ma tête… » Dit-elle en portant instinctivement une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Ne touche pas. Tu as ton bandage et la médicomage a dit que c'était sensible. » Intervint Harry

« Médicomage ? Oh…Harry ! Il ne faut pas…Mary ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'ai vu ses yeux. Elle n'a rien fait, elle était sous imperium. »

« Par Merlin Hermione calme-toi ! Tu dois te reposer. »

« Mais… »

« A qui est-ce que tu penses parler ? Tu crois qu'en formation d'auror on ne nous apprend pas à reconnaitre les signes de l'imperium ? Il a été très mal lancé d'ailleurs parce que c'était vraiment visible au niveau de ses yeux. Quand Voldemort l'utilisait par exemple, ça ne se voyait pas comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes au courant alors ne t'inquiète pas et repose toi. »

« Et Drago, il va bien ? »

« Il a simplement été stupefixé. Tout va bien. Ta collègue Laura Morris est arrivée à temps. Elle a entendu des bruits suspects en allant à son bureau et elle est entrée dans la pièce pour vérifier que tout allait bien. C'est elle qui a neutralisé Mary, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Mary ? Au bureau des aurors. Il faut qu'on l'interroge. Peut-être qu'elle aura des choses à nous dire qui pourrons nous aider. Si elle a vu la personne qui lui a jeté cet imperium ou n'importe quoi d'autre… »

.

Une médicomage entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et sourit en voyant qu'Hermione était réveillée. Elle s'approcha d'elle et défit doucement le bandage afin de vérifier l'état de la plaie. Elle lui appliqua une pommade pour aider à la cicatrisation et lui remit un bandage propre en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer.

« Vous avez de la chance Miss Granger. Un peu plus et j'aurais dû couper vos cheveux pour vous soigner correctement. Vous avez une potion antidouleur sur la table chevet si jamais votre tête ou votre épaule vous fait souffrir. Je repasserais dans la soirée. »

« Je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à quand ? »

« Au moins demain matin. Je préfère vous garder en observation cette nuit. Prévenez-moi si vous avez des vertiges, des nausées ou des vomissements. »

« Je déteste les hôpitaux. » Marmonna la brunette, une fois que la médicomage eut quitté la pièce.

« Personne n'aime. Mais tu peux être sûre que…oh, quand on parle de la licorne. » Fit Ron.

Il alla à la rencontre de sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et lui arracha presque le petit panier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il attrapa une patacitrouille et la fourra dans sa bouche.

«Ronald Weasley ! Quelle impolitesse. Ces sucreries sont pour Hermione ! »

« Elle n'a pas le droit de manger, sinon elle va vomir. »

« Menteur ! » Firent Harry et Hermione en cœur.

« Donne-moi mes patacitrouilles. » Reprit Hermione.

Le regard noir de Molly le poussa à obtempérer et la mère de famille se précipita ensuite sur Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et que les médicomages s'étaient correctement occupés d'elle.

Hermione fut reconnaissante envers ses deux meilleurs amis parce qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas prévenu ses propres parents et elle ne tenait toujours pas à les inquiéter en leur racontant ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur faire subir ça.

Molly ne resta pas très longtemps, parce qu'Andromeda Tonks avait besoin d'elle pour qu'elle garde le petit Teddy Lupin et Harry promit de passer au terrier le soir pour passer un peu de temps avec son filleul.

Une fois la mère des Weasley partie, Hermione sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

.

.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Harry était parti, Ron avait mangé la moitié de ses friandises et Drago était là, la fixant d'un air grave. Il avança la main vers elle et pendant un court instant, elle crut qu'il allait lui passer la main sur le visage, mais il sembla se raviser et se contenta de la poser sur son épaule valide.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Dit-elle en même temps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et Hermione eut un petit rire. Le silence retomba, uniquement brisé par le bruissement de la robe de sorcier de Ron. Ce dernier venait de se lever et il quitta prestement la pièce. Il ne savait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait comme un intrus et il préféra attendre un moment devant la porte et les laisser discuter tous les deux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça aurait pu être pire n'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que _tu_ t'es fait à la main Drago ? »

« Rien. » Dit-il en cachant sa main derrière son dos. »

« Montre ! »

« Non. »

« Ne me forces pas à hausser la voix. Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve parce que ça va faire monter ma pression sanguine et c'est mauvais pour ma tête. »

« T'es vraiment chiante Granger ! »

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il n'aimait pas faillir à son travail et encore moins quand sa mission consistait à protéger quelqu'un. Il avait juré qu'il la protègerait et il s'était même promis à lui-même que jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il avait raté. Voilà pourquoi il avait balancé son poing dans un mur et voilà pourquoi la couleur de sa main oscillait à présent entre le noir, le bleu et le violet.

Hermione n'était pas idiote et compris aisément qu'il ne s'était pas fait ça en tombant sur sa main lorsqu'il avait été stupéfixé. Elle secoua la tête et lui tendit sa fiole de potion contre la douleur.

« Bois-ça. »

« C'est à toi. »

« Je suis sûre que tu as mal. »

« Je n'ai pas mal, et même si c'était le cas, j'ai connu bien pire. »

« C'est ce que tu racontes aux filles quand tu essayes de les draguer ? »

« Je n'ai rien besoin de raconter pour que toutes les filles me tombent dans les bras. Me voir suffit. »

« Ton égo va finir par être plus grand que l'Angleterre. Et tu mens. Je te vois tous les jours et je ne te suis pas tombée dans les bras. »

« Pas encore ! »

« Mais bien sur Malefoy. »

« Et tu m'as suppliée de dormir avec toi, c'est encore pire. »

« Arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis à l'hôpital. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embêter et de me contrarier. Tu dois être gentil avec moi. »

« Je rêve ou tu me fais du chantage ? »

« Je croyais que tu culpabilisais ? » Rétorqua-t-elle « Être gentil avec moi devrait laver ta conscience. J'aurais pu mourir. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je sais. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre qu'en rire. Des gens veulent me tuer, je ne sais qui et pourquoi. Ils utilisent des moyens terribles pour arriver à leurs fins et je ne peux même pas lutter contre. Je ne comprends pas. Au lieu de s'attaquer à Mary, ils n'avaient qu'à m'abattre en pleine rue d'un simple sort ou d'un coup de feu puisqu'ils ont l'air de s'y connaitre niveau moldu. »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Granger. Et je crois…je crois qu'à présent, ils veulent s'amuser avec toi, même si leur objectif final reste toujours de te tuer. »

« Tu es tellement réconfortant… Je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Sans blague. Je suis certaine que tu aimerais être immortel. »

« Tu ne m'as pas compris. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que _tu_ _meures_. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si sincère qu'Hermione se sentit frissonner. Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle vigueur qu'elle se sentait presque importante à ses yeux et la sensation n'était vraiment pas déplaisante.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu échouerais en tant qu'auror ou parce que… »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures Hermione. Drago Malefoy l'auror ne veux pas te voir morte. Et Drago Malefoy tout court ne le veux pas non plus ! »

« Tu serais triste ? Si je mourrais ? »

« Évidemment. Ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et tourna un peu la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le sourire qui tenait à tout prix à s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait envie de sourire. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Après tout, contrairement à elle, il avait toujours plus ou moins voulu être amie avec elle alors ça ne devait pas être si étonnant que cela qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle meure.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir amis maintenant ? »

« Je…je crois…enfin…peut-être pas tout de suite amis mais au moins, potes ? »

« Potes ? Ça ne te vas pas du tout de prononcer ce mot. Et je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade. Après tout je vis chez toi depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ai déjà rencontré tes parents. »

« C'est quoi alors la prochaine étape ? Les fiançailles ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Je préfère passer directement à la case mariage. »

« C'est dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'appeler Malefoy. »

« Je te laisserais garder ton 'Granger' puisque tu y tiens tellement. Après tout tu t'en mordras les doigts si je meurs avant toi parce que tu n'auras rien de mon héritage. Je ne donne qu'aux Malefoy. »

« Ne repartons pas sur une discussion à propos de mourir s'il te plait. »

« Désolé. »

« Ron fait quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

Elle hocha la tête et le blond alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre et fit signe au rouquin d'entrer. Il serait bien resté encore un peu seul avec elle mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance.

.

Ron resta jusque tard dans la soirée, qu'ils passèrent tous les trois à discuter, uniquement interrompus par la médicomage qui vint vérifier l'état d'Hermione et l'infirmière qui lui apporta un petit quelque chose à manger. Ils parlèrent surtout de Poudlard et Hermione découvrit que le blond était capable d'auto-dérision et qu'il reconnaissait aisément qu'il avait été un petit con lors de leur scolarité. Ils dévièrent ensuite sur Pansy et Ron, puis sur Luna et Théo et terminèrent par le mariage d'Harry et Ginny qui approchait à grands pas. Ils discutèrent du brun qui avait l'air complètement dépassé par les évènements. Non pas par le fait de devenir le mari de Ginny mais par l'ampleur que prenaient les préparatifs et l'acharnement de Molly et Ginny pour que tout soit parfait.

Hermione apprécia grandement ce moment qu'ils passèrent tout les trois. Elle retrouvait Ron, elle découvrait Drago et elle en oubliait presque qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital et qu'un fou furieux avait ensorcelé sa secrétaire et que cette dernière avait tenté de l'assassiner. Cet dans cet état de presque sérénité que le sommeil lui tomba dessus et vers onze heure et demie, Ron, qui voyait que les paupières de sa meilleure amie se faisaient lourdes, se décida à partir.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, et quitta la pièce, vérifiant bien que ses collègues auror étaient présents pour assurer une sécurité parfaite. Rassuré sur leur présence, il put enfin transplaner et retrouver Pansy.

.

.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Hermione se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et jeta un œil vers le blond qui se tenait toujours près d'elle.

« La fenêtre… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie

« Elle est verrouillée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne viendra ici. Tu es en sécurité et il y a deux aurors de plus juste devant la porte. Ferme les yeux et dors maintenant Granger ! »

Terrassée par la fatigue, elle ne put qu'obéir à sa demande et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

.

OoO

.

Tremblante et au bord des larmes, Mary s'installa sur la chaise que lui indiqua Harry et baissa immédiatement les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. On lui avait administré un autre calmant ce matin là mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effet. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à elle.

« Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Par les formalités d'usage tout d'abord. Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Mary Rogers ? »

« Ou…oui. » Balbutia-t-elle en réponse

« Domiciliée au 246, rue des azalées à Wembley ? »

« Oui… »

« Vous avez 25 ans et vous travaillez au cabinet de psychomagie et orthophomagie du Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, depuis six ans. »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Pouvez-vous maintenant nous raconter votre journée d'hier. A quelle heure a-t-elle commencée ? »

« Je…je me suis levée…à sept heures du matin. Je me suis préparée comme d'habitude et puis vers huit heures et quart, j'ai transplané pour Londres. Je suis arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse et puis… »

« A quel endroit du Chemin de Traverse ? » Coupa Ron

« Près du chaudron baveur. C'est toujours là que je transplane. »

« Continuez. »

« Donc…j'ai commencé à avancer vers le cabinet et… »

« Vous marchiez comment ? » Questionna Harry

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Est-ce que vous faisiez attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la rue, aux personnes présentes ou est-ce que vous marchiez droit devant sans faire attention à l'environnement. »

« Je ne faisais pas attention non. Je marchais vite parce que j'étais un peu en retard. J'arrive toujours la première, c'est moi qui ouvre le cabinet et j'aime que tout soit en place quand les filles arrivent. Que leur courrier soit prêt, ainsi que leurs agendas. Donc je me dépêchais. Je ne courrais pas mais j'avançais assez vite. »

« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai tourné dans la rue où se trouve le cabinet et tout d'un coup, un homme a surgit devant moi. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi, j'ai voulu crier mais je crois que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir… Je ne me souviens de rien, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans cette pièce où vous m'avez mise hier. »

Les aurors lui avaient bien évidement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais Mary n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être attaquée à Hermione et à Drago. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se rappeler de l'intervention de Laura Morris, l'autre psychomage, qui était intervenue à temps.

« Le sortilège de l'Imperium qui vous a été jeté a été très mal lancé. » Déclara Harry

« Ah bon ? Mais pourtant…si je ne rappelle de rien ? »

« Justement. Le sortilège Imperium réside aussi dans le fait que la personne exécute des actions qu'elle ne veut pas faire, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience. Elle est prisonnière de son corps et de ses actions et le fait d'accomplir des choses alors qu'on ne veut absolument pas le faire peut détruire une personne psychologiquement. Imaginez, si vous aviez eu conscience de faire ce que vous avez fait à Hermione, mais sans parvenir à vous arrêter… »

Mary fut secouée d'un long tremblement. En effet, elle se sentait déjà tellement mal. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait été si elle s'était vue faire tout cela à Hermione.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de bien voir la personne qui vous a lancé ce sort ? Est-ce que vous la connaissez ? »

« Il était brun, assez grand, de corpulence normale. Je ne me souviens pas de la couleur de ses yeux. Je ne le connais pas mais j'ai cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu, sans arriver à me rappeler si il me fait simplement penser à quelqu'un que je connais ou si je l'ai vraiment déjà vu, sans savoir où. Je suis sûre que n'est pas un patient du cabinet en tout cas. »

« Est-ce qu'il avait, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de particulier au niveau du physique, une caractéristique particulière ? »

« Non, il était banal. »

Harry poussa un soupir et la secrétaire sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour les aider, pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle avait fait…

« Est-ce-que…je ne pourrais pas vous donner mes souvenirs. Peut-être si vous pouviez voir ce à quoi il ressemble… »

Harry tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Kingsley qui haussa les épaules. Après tout ce n'était pas illégal. C'était juste une pratique qui ne se faisait plus mais puisque c'était elle qui l'avait proposé, autant se saisir de cette perche. Le survivant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Mary se concentra. Bientôt, de petits filaments d'une couleur hésitant entre le blanc et l'argenté apparurent sur ses tempes et Harry les récupéra à l'aide de sa baguette, et les mit dans une fiole. Puis il signala à Mary que l'entretien était terminé et qu'il la recontacterait si jamais il avait de nouveau besoin d'elle. Il lui stipula également qu'elle pouvait rencontrer si elle le souhaitait, la psychomage du Ministère de la magie, afin de bénéficier d'un soutien.

Puis une fois la secrétaire partie, Harry attrapa la fiole et se rendit avec Kingsley, Ron et d'autres de leur collègues dans une autre pièce aux murs gris.

.

Le chef des aurors posa sa baguette à un endroit précis du mur et une petite porte apparut. Il tapota de nouveau la serrure à l'aide de son bâton de bois et la porte pivota, laissant apparaitre un petit casier dans lequel une pensine était installée.

Kingsley l'attrapa et la posa sur une petite table, tandis qu'Harry débouchait la fiole et en versait la substance dans la pensine. Kinsgley pris une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et comme Harry avait déjà vu Dumbledore le faire, il effleura le haut de la bassine avec la pointe et le souvenir de Mary s'éleva dans les airs, afin que tous puissent le visionner en même temps.

Le souvenir était fidèle à ce que la jeune femme avait raconté. L'homme était assez grand, brun et ses yeux avaient une couleur noisette. Il arborait une barbe de deux jours et ses cheveux étaient coupés court. C'était un homme vraiment banal. Il ne portait pas de lunettes ou d'autre signe particulièrement distinctif, et personne ne semblait le connaitre ou le reconnaitre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ancien mangemort ou d'une personne fichée au département des aurors. Mais comme le fit remarquer quelqu'un, il pouvait tout à fait s'agir de polynectar et ça…personne n'était en mesure de le détecter.

Il regardèrent le souvenir plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait les mener sur une piste mais ils n'arrivaient à rien. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment était de montrer une partie du souvenir à Ollivanders, afin qu'il essaye d'identifier la baguette magique de l'homme.

Ils le regardaient une énième fois, lorsque soudain, Ron murmura :

« Sa voix. Plus je l'entends et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle me dit quelque chose. C'est vague…mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue. Pas toi Harry ? »

« Ça ne me dit rien non… »

L'air concentré, Ron écouta une nouvelle fois la voix sans parvenir à mettre un visage dessus. Pourtant, il était incapable de retrouver à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir...

.

OoO

.

« Je peux le faire toute seule ! »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. »

« Je ne suis pas ridicule, donne moi cette pommade. »

« Tss tss tss. » Fit Drago en levant le bras en l'air pour qu'elle ne puisse pas attraper la pommade. « Je croyais qu'on essayait d'être copains en vue de devenir amis. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors c'est donc logique que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Comment tu veux voir derrière ta tête ? Va t'asseoir et tais toi. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres Malefoy » Dit-elle en s'asseyant néanmoins.

Le blond se mit derrière elle et essaya tant bien que mal de repousser ses cheveux qui n'avaient l'air d'en faire qu'à leur aise. La blessure d'Hermione était parfaitement refermée mais une bosse conséquente apparaissait sur son cuir chevelu.

Drago déboucha le petit tube d'onguent et la brunette se retourna brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

« N'en mets pas trop surtout. Je vais en avoir plein les cheveux sinon. »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Pour Drago Malefoy. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et appliqua un peu de pommade sur la bosse d'Hermione, qui siffla entre ses dents. C'était toujours assez douloureux. Avec des gestes doux et lents, il étala la pommade sur toute la bosse et massa en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il reboucha le tube de pommade, et prit d'une impulsion, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

La jeune femme resta figée sur sa chaise, totalement stupéfaite et sentit ses joues prendre une couleur qui devait s'apparenter aux oreilles de Ron quand il était en colère.

.

Heureusement pour elle, Drago s'en alla dans la salle de bain se laver les mains et ranger la pommade, et Hermione s'empressa de poser ses mains sur ses joues, afin de les refroidir, espérant de tout cœur qu'elles allaient reprendre une couleur normale.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver à Mary ? » Demanda-t-elle pour éloigner la gêne, une fois que le blond fut revenu dans le salon.

« Rien du tout. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle va probablement être suivie par un auror, afin que ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne se reproduise pas, et un soutien psychologique a dû lui être proposé. »

« Elle est très gentille votre psychomage ! Elle nous donnait également des cours quand j'étais à l'école de psychomagie. J'ai appris des tas de choses grâce à elle. »

« Granger…est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être si lèche botte des profs ?»

« Je ne suis pas lèche botte. Je m'intéresse à ce qu'on me dit. C'est tout. »

« A d'autres. »

« Arrête de m'embêter, j'ai encore mal à la tête. »

« Ben voyons… Pansy a fait du bon travail sur toi à ce que je vois.

« Laisse-là tranquille. »

« Je ne l'embête pas, elle n'est même pas là. Je fais simplement un constat. Elle t'a dévergondée. Tu bois avec elle t'a appris à te comporter en petite Serpentarde dévergondée. Elle… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Comme si elle avait senti qu'on parlait d'elle, Pansy s'extirpa de la cheminée, l'air particulièrement mécontent et se laissa théâtralement tomber dans le canapé.

« Comment va ta tête Herm ? Très bien ? Parfait, je savais que Drago s'occuperai bien de toi. Passons à autre chose maintenant. Tu dois m'aider. _Vous_ devez m'aider. Ron est…Il veut qu'on emménage ensemble… !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilàààà, après un chapitre tout calme, les psychopathes THE RETURN. Et malgré ce que Drago a dit, comme quoi ils voulaient jouer avec elle, il faut quand même se dire que si personne n'avait arrêté Mary, Hermione ne serait peut-être lus parmi nous (et je serais dans le caca pour la suite de cette fic hihi)

Et puis cette blessure à du bon non ? Il y un gros rapprochement là :DDD

Et ma** femme chérie** qui voulait un interrogatoire complet, tu es contente là ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Une review et vous aurez le droit à un dragounet tout attentionné envers vous !

Bisous Bisous


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonjouuuuur. Alors, comment allez vous ? Le bac/les partiels ce sont bien passés ? Et les révisions du brevet avancent bien ? Bon, celles qui passent le brevet normalement je ne veux pas les voir ici aujourd'hui ! Non mais xD

Breffons, pour bien commencer/continuer les vacances, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Amandine :** Tu vas avoir le point de vue de Ginny et encore un peu plus pour le rapprochement. Niveau enquête : je ne dirais rien. Motus et bouche cousue :D

**Am** : Je ferais bien la femme de chambre moi aussi. Bon plan xD. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche...mouais, mais avec Drago alors xD. Ron a quand même dit à sa mère que Pansy ne savait pas faire à manger. Mais il est vrai que Ron peut-être de mauvaise foi quand ça l'arrange, et quand il est question de nourriture, ça l'arrange toujours xD

La théorie pour Pansy se tient mademoiselle :)

POur le méchant je ne dis rien. Et le mariage...ahhhh le mariage...tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ça va être EPIQUE !

J'approuve les cacahouètes pour l'apéro. La tapenade par contre... Je ne viens pas du suuuuud *sur l'air de Chimène Badi*, j'ose même pas dire ce que je pense qu'est la tapenade parce qu'à tout les coup c'est pas ça et je confond avec un autre machin du sud *google's going to be my friend*

&merci pour la review :D

**Marianne** : Les partiels c'est quand j'étais à la fac (et c'était fin mai/début juin), là dans mon école je n'ai pas eu de partiel mais un µ%£klµ%£µ de projet mémoire à faire -' Tu as raison pour le bisou sur la tête :D

**Stef** : Hi ! Meuuh non, je n'ai pas négligé mon projet mémoire. Il fait même 17 pages au lieu de 10 (j'espère que je vais pas avoir des points en moins pour ça -'). J'ai pensé à modifier le chapitre pour mettre le coup de gueule de Ginny vu que vous étiez nombreux à le vouloir (j'ai déjà changé le passage chez le dentiste pour vous xD), mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps de changer quoi que ce soit :/

Les figurines d'Hermione sont bien cachées hihi. Déclaration d'amour, ohhh doucement, il dit juste qu'il tient un peu à elle.

Ou peut-être que pour une fois le cerveau de Ron est plus performant xDD. Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre pour Théo/Luna :D

**mama**: La suite c'est tous les vendredis. Et moi j'aime bien Ginny donc la tuer...Je ne sais pas ^^

LB : Tu dois être soulagée que le bac soit terminé ! Tes compliments me font plaisir, et rassures-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre d'abandonner une fic !

**A** : tout à fait. Drago profite bien ce ce psychopathe pour faire avancer les chose avec Hermione. Et avec un tel pseudo d'ailleurs, c'est normal que tu aimes les manifestations du psycho xDD Pas d'indice mouhahahahahahah

OUI. SHOPPING. SOLDEEEEES ! J'espère que tu auras de bon résulats. je croises les doigts. Et je vais voir avec le service de poste par hibou pour ton colis :D

**Lisa** : Merciii. Oh mais ce (ces) malade (s) peut aller encore très loin niark niark. Théo et Luna sont là pour ce chapitre !

**Noemi** : Ahhh d'accord. Je pensais que l'ordre des épreuves était le même partout, même dans les académies d'outre-mer (mais à la refléxion, après j'ai repensé aux profs qui nous donnaient les sujets qui étaient tombés dans les lycées français à l'étranger ^^). Pour l'imperium mal lancé : ceux qui en veulent à Hermione sont peut-être aussi trop lâche pour faire le travail eux mêmes et préfèrent envoyer des hommes de mains qui eux sont nuls ^^ C'est cool les vacances hein.

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la nouvelle présentation mais maintenant ça va :)

**Maoa** : Merci beaucouuuup. Et je ne donne aucun indice pour les psychopathes !

**Hermya Dawson** : Oui, Drago pense à l'avenir mouhahahah. je ne donne aucun indice pour les agresseurs psychopathes héhé. Luna et Théo sont làààà pour ce chapitre :D

Et oui, je regarde PLL sur le net :)

**PY** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la site

**Brown Sugar** : Ohhh, je suis contente d'être ta première review ! Merci. Et voici la suite

**Virginie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. xD J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'interrogatoire ;) Je ne dirais rien pour tes hypothèses. Motus et bouche cousue xD

.

**Et merci à Lucius**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVI : Fouineurs et parasites<br>**

**.  
><strong>

« Mais enfin Pansy, c'est une bonne chose ! Vous passez déjà tout votre temps ensemble. »

« … »

« Bon d'accord, presque tout votre temps. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. »

« Eh bien moi je le vois ! »

« Pansy… Tu aimes Ron et lui aussi. Vous êtes un couple spécial mais il n'empêche que l'amour est là et… »

« Et vous n'aurez qu'à faire chambre à part pendant les moments où vous ne serez plus ensemble. »

« Très drôle Drago ! Mais…je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'habiter avec lui… »

« Je suis sûre que si. Tu as juste un peu peur, ce qui est normal au vu de la fréquence de vos disputes, mais justement. Peut-être que vous vous calmerez comme ça. Et puis tu devrais être contente qu'il soit passé du bébé à l'emménagement. »

« Ah ah. Tu parles. Si on habite ensemble ce sera encore plus facile pour lui de remplacer ma potion par de l'eau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

« Ron ne te ferait jamais ça Pans', tu paniques pour rien. »

« Franchement. » Intervint Drago « Je ne me pose même plus la question de savoir pourquoi vous êtes amies toutes les deux. Vous êtes autant névrosées l'une que l'autre, c'est impressionnant. »

« Ta gueule Drago. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui collectionnait les cailloux quand il était petit ? Hein ! Alors avant de me traiter de névrosée tu devrais te pencher sur ton cas. Hermione devrait te psychanalyser, elle en aurait des choses à voir et à travailler avec toi. Je la revois ton étagère de cailloux. C'était tellement ridicule. Et tu te souviens le jour ou tu as failli arracher les yeux à Blaise parce qu'il les avait tous renversés par terre. »

« Il en avait fait exprès ! »

« Un mec obsédé des cailloux à l'âge de 5ans…ça mérite un sérieux travail. Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau client Hermione. »

« Pansy…je sais que tu es une fille mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te frapper. » S'écria Drago.

« Si tu me frappes je te fais exploser la prostate avec ma baguette. »

«Ne commencez pas à vous disputer s'il vous plait. Vous allez me donner mal à la tête. »

« Tu as entendu ce que Granger vient de dire Pansy ? Alors tais-toi maintenant et laisse-moi tranquille » Fit Drago d'un ton supérieur.

Pansy le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle semblait se demander depuis quand est-ce qu'il se souciait du bien-être d'Hermione et qu'il le montrait à ce point. Puis elle sembla penser que c'était une bonne chose alors elle se tut. Pendant quelques instants seulement.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Nous je ne sais pas. Toi tu vas voir Ron. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

.

OoO

.

Luna prit un morceau de barbe a papa et le mit dans sa bouche avec ravissement, se délectant de sentir le sucre fondre sur la langue. A ce moment précis, elle avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus chanceuse et la plus heureuse du monde. Elle était présentement en train d'arpenter les allées d'une fête foraine, main dans la main avec Théo, alors que tous deux partageaient une barbe à papa. Elle avait eu un peu peur qu'il s'ennuie, lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé d'aller à la fête foraine mais il semblait apprécier l'ambiance. C'était même lui qui l'avait entrainée vers la grande roue, dans laquelle ils avaient admiré la vue panoramique de la ville. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et elle avait senti son cœur battre plus rapidement.

Luna adorait les fêtes foraines. Elle aimait y manger des pommes d'amour, des guimauves et des sucettes colorées ou bien des barbes à papa. Elle aimait les lumières, elle aimait voir les enfants heureux parce qu'ils avaient gagné une peluche ou un poisson rouge à la pêche au canard. Elle aimait les montagnes russes dans lesquelles elle pouvait hurler à plein poumons. Elle aimait retomber en enfance tout simplement.

Ils passèrent devant d'autres stands et s'approchèrent du carrousel. Les yeux de Luna s'illuminèrent encore plus. Elle adorait les carrousels. Elle pressa un peu plus la main de Théo et tourna la tête vers lui.

« On ferait des petits chevaux ? S'il te plait. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'aime tellement le carrousel. Je crois qu'il s'agit de mon manège préféré. S'il te plait. Ce sera drôle. Je te promets. »

Il lui impossible de lui dire non. Elle avait l'air enthousiaste, si enfantine qu'il était incapable de refuser. Et puis se « lâcher » une fois de temps en temps ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et Pansy, Blaise et Drago n'étaient pas là alors il était certain qu'il n'allait pas en entendre pendant des années.

Il se laissa entrainer par la blonde qui le trainait presque derrière elle, jusqu'au guichet du carrousel où elle acheta deux billets.

Ils attendirent que le tour précédent se termine et montèrent chacun sur un petit cheval.

Dans d'autres circonstances Théo aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise et absolument pas à sa place, mais avec elle, il avait le sentiment que les choses étaient tout à fait normales.

.

OoO

.

Devant le « manque de coopération » de ses amis, Pansy était finalement partie chercher du soutien auprès de Blaise. Hermione n'était personnellement pas sûre que Blaise soit la personne adéquate, mais la brune faisait ce qu'elle voulait et son comportement était de toute façon ridicule puisqu'elle était folle de Ron.

Drago revint de la cuisine et posa un bol rempli de bonbons sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir à côté de la brunette. Il remarqua qu'elle arborait un léger sourire en coin qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Son sourire s'élargit néanmoins lorsqu'il tendit la main pour prendre un bonbon et qu'il le fourra ensuite dans sa bouche. Il fit une grimace remarquable et Hermione se mit à rire.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Mes parents sont dentistes. Ce sont des bonbons sans sucre. Pour ne pas abimer les dents. »

« Mais…ce n'est pas bon ! Où sont les friandises qu'Harry t'a ramenées quand tu étais à l'hôpital ? »

« Ron les a mangées. »

« Tu mens. Il n'a pas tout mangé, je le sais. Où est-ce que tu les as mises ? »

« Ah ah. »

« Allez Hermione ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu me feras si je te les donne ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Même jouer à la wii ? »

« La quoi ? »

« La console. » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le boitier blanc.

« Le truc pour faire du sport que Ginny a aussi ? Tu n'es pas en état ! »

« Il y a d'autres jeux que les jeux de sports. Si tu joues avec je te donne les vrais bonbons. Deal ? »

« Deal. »

.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour des bonbons. Il se fit cette réflexion en mettant une énième patacitrouille dans sa bouche. Cela faisait trois quart d'heure qu'il « s'amusait » avec des bonhommes virtuels. Hermione et lui avaient chacun le leur, et devaient s'en occuper. Avant cela, ils avaient dû construire une maison, la décorer, créer leurs bonhommes et trouver du travail pour gagner de l'argent afin d'acheter et d'agrandir leur maison. Le métier d'auror était décidément assez particulier quand on y réfléchissait. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione était du genre à s'amuser à ce genre de jeu.

« J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant. Il faudrait qu'on tombe amoureux pour pouvoir faire l'amour. »

« PARDON ? »

« Ils faut que nos personnages tombent amoureux pour débloquer cette fonction. Et ensuite on aura un bébé. Tu es devenu tout pâle d'un coup Drago. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Très bien. Je vais parfaitement » Répondit-il, tout en pensant 'jeu complètement stupide et débile'

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à se séduire. Puis ils purent enfins passer aux étapes supérieure et Hermione put avoir son bébé tant attendu.

« Comment est-ce qu'on l'appelle ? »

« J'en sais rien. Comme tu veux. C'est une fille ou un garçon d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est à nous de choisir. »

« C'est cool ça par contre. Si seulement ça pouvait être pareil dans la vraie vie. Garçon ! » Dit-il en sélectionnant le genre adéquat avec sa manette.

« J'en étais sûre. Comment est-ce qu'on l'appelle ? »

« Drago junior ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! » Répliqua la brunette. « Il faut qu'on soit tous les deux d'accord et je veux un prénom neutre. »

« Amadeus ? »

« Non c'est moche. »

« On s'en fiche là. C'est un faux bébé dans un jeu vidéo. Appelle le Salazar ! »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Je plains le père de tes futurs enfants. Entre ça et la ménopause, il va être servi. »

« Je t'emmerde Drago. Appelons-le Thomas. »

« Va pour Thomas. »

S'occuper d'un bébé était également chiant dans un jeu vidéo. Voire même plus puisque le temps passait plus vite. Il fallait tout le temps se lever pour lui donner à manger, le changer, lui chanter des comptines et autres berceuses. Drago ronchonnait intérieurement en voyant en plus qu'il devait tout faire et qu'Hermione s'amusait plutôt à décorer la chambre du bébé comme elle l'entendait. Et ses goûts étaient un peu douteux… Il avait hâte de pouvoir partir au travail, comme ça elle allait pouvoir s'occuper un peu du bébé elle aussi.

.

OoO

.

Après avoir fait deux tours de carrousel, Théo avait voulu faire le train fantôme, par simple curiosité : les faux squelettes et monstres en plastique censés attirer les clients l'intriguaient et il voulait ce qui était censé faire peur là-dedans.

Il eut tout simplement un fou rire tout au long du trajet, et s'étonnait de voir que certaines personnes semblaient avoir vraiment peur. A côté de lui, Luna regardait les décors d'un air intéressé, comme si elle souhaitait en comprendre les mécanismes.

Au bout du parcours, alors qu'un gorille géant devait faire peur aux gens, Luna se contenta de le saluer tranquillement, et de demander si il ne faisait pas trop chaud à l'intérieur du costume.

Quand ils ressortirent, Théo pleurait presque de rire. Il n'avait rien contre les moldus, mais il les trouvait vraiment très étranges parfois.

Ils terminèrent de déambuler parmi les allées et puis reprirent la direction du Londres sorciers. Beaucoup de passants se retournaient sur eux, parce que Luna, avec sa robe verte pomme et sa rose dans les cheveux, attirait l'attention. Certains regards étaient appréciateurs et Théo sentait qu'il la rapprochait de lui toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il en voyait un. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie. Ou peut-être que si, mais si tel était le cas, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. Mais il tenait à montrer que Luna n'était plus libre. Et qu'elle était avec lui… Il était fier de s'afficher avec elle. Ils étaient différents mais se complétaient tellement bien. Et depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée ce jour là, sur la plage, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais.

.

OoO

.

« J'en ai marre. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Oui, ça me fait mal aux yeux de les garder fixés sur la télé. »

« Merci Merlin. » Soupira Drago en reposant la manette sur la table basse.

« Je crois que je vais faire une sieste. » Fit ensuite Hermione en baillant.

.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se lève et qu'elle parte dans sa chambre. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle fit. Elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle posa sur les genoux du blond, puis posa sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux. Drago était abasourdi. Cette fille pouvait être vraiment sans gêne quand elle s'y mettait, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

« Je croyais qu'on n'était pas encore amis, mais seulement en phase de l'être ? »

« J'ai pris un coup sur la tête donc j'ai le droit d'avoir un moment d'égarement. »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Pansy. Plus ça va et plus tu deviens serpentarde. »

« Laisses Pansy tranquille. »

Comme elle avait les yeux fermés, il pouvait la regarder à son aise et détailler son visage comme il le souhaitait. Ses longs cils noirs, son petit nez recouvert de quelques tâches de rousseur, ses joues un peu trop creusées en ce moment et ses lèvres rosées qui paraissaient tellement douces. Puis son regard glissa vers ses cheveux bouclés qui semblaient doux eux aussi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle dorme encore mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire en réalité. Aussi, il n'hésita pas à passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il entortilla une mèche autour de son doigt et joua avec pendant quelques instants. Il caressa ensuite légèrement l'ensemble de sa chevelure, avant de retirer sa main.

Hermione grogna.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ?»

« Continue. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix somnolente.

« Continue quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien. J'aime quand on me touche les cheveux. C'est agréable. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi exigeante. »

« Comme si ça te dérangeait… »

.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'était vraiment pas censée le savoir. Il attendit un peu avant de recommencer et il se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle s'était finalement endormie. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il aimait la savoir appuyée tout contre lui, en confiance et il appréciait cette espèce d'intimité qui s'installait doucement entre eux. Elle se relâchait en sa présence, et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait vraiment avancer…

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il voulait avec elle. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient amis ou est-ce qu'il voulait plus ? Une part de lui voulait un peu plus qu'une simple amitié mais l'autre partie de lui, lui soufflait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, encore moins maintenant qu'il était en mission de protection pour elle.

La jeune femme se retourna dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Il la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle dormait. Tellement mignonne qu'il avait presque envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Mais il n'allait pas le faire, parce qu'elle allait à coup sûr se réveiller et peut-être même lui mettre un coup de poing comme elle l'avait fait en troisième année à Poudlard.

Il resta assis sur le canapé, à jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, aux alentours de dix sept heures. Elle se redressa et s'étira comme un chat, puis porta la main à sa tête.

« Tu as encore mal ? »

« Non. Enfin, c'est juste le changement de position. J'ai été un peu étourdie mais ça va. »

.

OoO

.

« La mariage approche à grands pas Gin' ! On ne peut pas se marier alors que tu lui fais toujours la tête ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ton témoin. Pas le mien. »

« Ginny…réconcilies-toi avec elle. Elle s'est excusée. Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment. »

« Elle s'est excusée…tu parles. Cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'elle m'a prise à parti dans un conflit qui ne me regardait pas. Qu'elle a eu un comportement détestable avec toi alors que tu ne voulais que son bien. Elle a voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête, eh bien maintenant, c'est à mon tour de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Tu as accepté de lui reparler, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, elle m'a trop déçue pour que je lui pardonne tout de suite. Tu es trop gentil avec elle. »

« C'est ma meilleure amie ! »

« Justement ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que doivent se comporter des meilleurs amis. »

« J'ai compris ton point de vue Gin'. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que tout soit redevenu comme avant pour le mariage. »

.

OoO

.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de chez Hermione, et une voix prononça le nom de Drago.

Le blond se redressa, alarmé, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« C'est Steve. » Dit-il à l'attention d'Hermione, avant d'ouvrir la porte à son collègue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Nous venons d'attraper ce type. Il voulait venir voir Miss Granger apparemment. Tu le connais ? »

« Malheureusement oui. » Répondit Drago « Qu'est ce que tu veux encore McLaggen ? »

« Je ne te parle pas Malefoy ! Sale petit con. Où est Hermione ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me parler autrement McLaggen. Nous n'avons peut-être pas de preuves mais je te rappelle que tu es toujours un suspect dans notre affaire, alors à ta place, je me tiendrais à carreaux. Je répète donc. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Où est… » Il s'interrompit en voyant la brunette arriver et une lueur inquiète s'installa dans ses yeux « Qu'est ce que tu as mon cœur ? Tout va bien ? C'est quoi ce bandage ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton 'cœur' Cormac ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te rentrer ça dans la tête ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as. »

« Rien. Enfin, je ne préfère pas que tu le saches. »

« Mais… »

« Ne commences pas à m'agacer ! Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je veux qu'on discute toi et moi. J'ai réfléchi. »

.

Il la regardait avec des yeux suppliant et elle hésita. Elle chercha Drago du regard, qui lui fit non de la tête, mais elle doutait toujours. Il avait l'air plus calme qu'avant et si il avait vraiment réfléchi, peut-être qu'il voulait tout simplement s'excuser.

D'un signe de la tête, elle l'invita à entrer, ignorant l'air désapprobateur du blond.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine et Drago s'appuya contre l'évier, tandis que Cormac et Hermione s'asseyaient à table. L'ancien Gryffondor jeta un regard en biais vers Drago, regard qui signifiait « si tu pouvais partir d'ici, je m'en porterais beaucoup mieux. », mais il ne rajouta rien à haute voix, semblant sentir que cela lui porterait préjudice.

« Bon. Je t'écoute. A quoi est-ce que tu as réfléchi ? »

« A ce que tu m'as dit. A propos d'un psychomage. Je veux bien me faire suivre. »

« Ah…c'est bien ? »

« Je vais faire ça pour nous ! »

« Pour nous ? Comment ça pour 'nous ' ? »

« J'ai compris Hermione. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai salaud. Mais tu sais que je t'aime et maintenant que je vais être soigné, tout va pouvoir reprendre normalement entre nous. On va pouvoir construire quelque chose de sain et… »

« Attend, attend, attend… » Coupa Hermione en levant sa main devant elle. « Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as du mal à comprendre. C'est très bien que tu ais pris la décision de consulter un psychomage mais… toi et moi…ça ne reprendra pas. Il n'y a pas de 'nous' comme tu le dis si bien. Nous avons rompu Cormac. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis désolée de te le dire encore une fois aussi froidement mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je ne veux pas qu'on ait à nouveau une relation. Je ne ressens rien pour toi Cormac. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Et je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on cesse tout contact. Continuer de me voir aussi régulièrement n'a pas l'air de te rendre service. »

.

Elle crut qu'il allait recommencer. Qu'il allait envoyer valser la chaise, la traiter de tous les noms avant de tenter de s'en prendre physiquement à elle. Elle était préparée à cela et sa main était déjà prête à se saisir de sa baguette.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cormac s'effondre totalement. Il s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon et se mit à pleurer. Et il ne faisait même pas semblant. Il pleurait et hoquetait, sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur d'empirer les choses et elle ne voulait pas aller le prendre dans ses bras ou essayer de le consoler de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Elle voulu chercher une solution auprès de Drago mais s'était retourné, faisant maintenant face à l'évier. Pour cacher son hilarité, elle en était sûre. Quel salaud !

La détresse de Cormac la touchait un peu mais d'un autre côté, elle se disait qu'il avait enfin compris. Il n'aurait pas eu une telle réaction dans le cas contraire. Il aurait réagi comme avant, avec des insultes et de la violence…

Puis finalement, l'ancien Gryffondor se leva en titubant. Il sortit de la pièce Hermione sur les talons et finit par sortir de la maison. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le suivre ou non, mais finalement, elle préféra le laisser seul. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il cesse de la voir pour l'instant.

.

Quand elle retourna dans la cuisine. Drago était écroulé de rire sur la table et elle croisa les bras d'un air mécontent. Il riait tellement que ses yeux commençaient à briller et que de petites larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

« Oh Merlin c'était tellement drôle. Quand je vais raconter ça à Blaise… »

« Ce n'était pas drôle et tu ne vas rien raconter à personne ! Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion ? Ou c'est trop demander. »

« Oh je t'en prie Granger. Ne me demande pas d'avoir de la compassion alors que toi-même tu n'en a pas ! »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tout à fait. Parce que si tu en étais dotée, tu aurais accepté de le reprendre. »

« Tu…tu… enfoiré ! Sans cœur ! »

« Avoue que c'était drôle de voir ce guignol se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Tu aurais été à ma place tu aurais rigolé. »

« Mais je n'étais pas à ta place et… »

.

La joute verbale qui s'annonçait fut coupée court par la sonnette qui retentit une nouvelle fois. Hermione se pressa vers la porte, certaine qu'il s'agissait de Cormac qui revenait.

Ses certitudes s'effondrèrent néanmoins quand elle vit la personne qui se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire. Elle sentit son visage perdre des couleurs. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin cette fois-ci. Sa mère n'allait jamais vouloir la croire quand elle allait voir que Drago était ici, seul avec elle.

« Maman ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« A ton avis ma chérie, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ici ? C'est interdit de rendre visite à sa fille ? Et je te signale jeune fille que ton comportement en ce moment laisse à désirer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as oublié notre adresse et notre numéro de téléphone. C'est toujours moi qui appelle. Tu ne faisais pas ça avant et…ahhh. »

Tout en parlant, la mère d'Hermione était rentrée dans la maison, avait enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures, puis avait fini par voir Drago. D'où le « ahhh » significatif. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et son ton changea du tout au tout.

« C'est plus clair maintenant. Je comprends que tu dois être occupée. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mentir à ta mère et arrêter de prendre de mes nouvelles. »

« Je ne te mens pas ! Je sais ce que tu penses. Je te le dis et te le répète maman. Drago n'est pas mon petit ami. »

« Oui, oui… » Répondit-elle d'un ton distrait.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Hermione et cette dernière murmura un « j'hallucine ».

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Drago

« Je la connais. » Chuchota la brunette « Je sais ce qu'elle va faire. Elle va aller voir dans ma chambre si elle y trouve tes affaires. Elle va être bien déçue ! »

.

La mère d'Hermione découvrir bien vite que le blond avait installé ses affaires dans le bureau mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien de continuer ses investigations. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et Hermione et Drago l'entendirent ouvrir les placards et pousser une exclamation triomphante.

Elle revint dans le salon avec un large sourire aux lèvres et Hermione découvrit avec horreur qu'elle tenait deux choses dans la main. A cet instant, elle n'eut qu'une seule envie : celle que le sol s'ouvre et l'engouffre tout entière.

« Chambre à part, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser, n'est ce pas ? Lubrifiant hot parfum cerise et…celui-ci…huile de massage chaude et sexy. »

« Mamannnnn… » Gémit-t-elle.

Elle allait tuer Ginny Weasley. Aussitôt qu'elle serait réconciliée avec elle, elle allait la tuer. C'était la rouquine qui lui avait offert ses…produits deux ans auparavant. Produits qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisés mais la honte était trop cuisante pour qu'elle fasse remarquer à sa mère qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Maintenant elle allait s'imaginer que… Quelle honte. Et si jamais elle le répétait à son père…

« Ne fait pas cette tête ma chérie. C'est intéressant tous ces produits. Quand j'avais ton âge… »

« Tais-toi maman. Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« Tu es sensible dis donc. » Intervint Drago « Tu pense que tu es arrivée sur cette terre comment ? »

« Malefoy ferme-là. Je t'interdis d'insinuer que…beurk. Vous me dégoutez ! »

« … »

« Et maman, depuis toute petite tu m'as appris à ne pas mentir. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais ce n'était pas du mensonge. J'ai juste omit de vous dire qu'il y avait une guerre dans le monde sorcier et que j'étais fortement impliquée, c'est tout. Je ne mens pas. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que Drago et moi sommes simplement amis. S'il te plait ! »

Une petite pointe de culpabilité lui tordit le ventre à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas non plus informé ses parents de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de leur dire. Le seul effet bénéfique serait sûrement qu'elle arrêtait de l'imaginer en couple avec le blond.

« Pourquoi vit-il ici avec toi alors ? »

« Nous faisons euh…de la colocation… »

« Temporaire. »

« Tout à fait Drago, de la colocation temporaire parce que… »

« Mon appartement est en travaux et Hermione a offert de m'héberger. »

« Voilà maman. Tu es contente ? »

« Non. Vous devriez saisir cette occasion. »

« Maman…tu es dentiste, tu ne travailles pas dans une agence matrimoniale. »

« Je pense au bien être de ma fille chérie. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. »

.

La mère d'Hermione finit par percevoir l'agacement de sa fille et arrêta de la taquiner sur le sujet. La brunette alla préparer le thé pour eux trois et l'ambiance se détendit, même si il était clair que l'idée que Mrs Granger s'était ancrée dans la tête ne risquait pas de partir de si tôt.

Après le thé, elle finit par partir et Drago en profita pour vérifier l'état de la tête d'Hermione. La bosse avait dégonflé mais était toujours voyante, alors il réappliqua un peu de pommade. Il remarqua qu'Hermione semblait toujours tendue lorsqu'il la soignait et il se demandait si cela signifiait quelque chose.

En attendant, lui savait qu'elle lui faisait quelque chose. Elle avait repoussé ses cheveux pour l'aider à visualiser sa blessure et sa nuque était de ce fait exposée à ses yeux. Cette nuque était une vraie tentatrice. Il mourrait d'envie de se pencher et d'y poser ses lèvres, de la dévorer de baiser et de glisser ensuite dans son cou…

« Drago ? »

« Ou…oui ? » Dit-il après avoir secoué la tête.

« Ca va ? Cela fait une minute que tu ne bouges plus.

« C'est rien…je pensais à…quelque chose. »

Il réfléchissait effectivement à la possibilité d'aller se plonger le visage dans une bassine d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Le comportement qu'elle avait eu envers lui pendant toutes ces années avait contribué à estomper ces petits trucs qu'il ressentait pour elle.

.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils pourraient revenir si vite après que tout ce soit arrangé entre eux. C'était étrange comme le simple fait de savoir qu'elle n'en voulait pas réellement à sa personne et que tout était un malentendu pouvait faire renaitre certaines choses.

Mais il devait se contrôler. Vraiment. Réellement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait penser à sa mission. Et sa mission le lui interdisait. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà. Retour un peu plus au calme, même si Cormac à repointé le bout de son nez. Mais Hermione l'a vite calmé le pauvre xDD (je dis xDD parce que je pense que ma réaction ce serait apparentée à celle de Drago.)<p>

Après j'espère que vous avez aimé Théo et Luna à la foire *_* Je visualisais très bien Théo dans le train fantôme, tout perplexifié (ce mot n'existe pas, je sais) de voir les gens avoir peur et de pas comprendre pourquoi. Et je les voyais bien sur le carrousel aussi *_* trop mignon.

Et puis ensuite...que dire...les hommes sont faibles. Vous avez vu comment Drago a rechuté xD Lamentable. Ah oui et Drago et Hermione qui jouent au sims c'est cool hein *_*

Héhéhé, je me m'étendrais pas plus, je vous laisse la place, et n'oubliez pas : une review et Drago vous fera plein de papouilles dans les cheveux :D

Bisous Bisous

PS : et mercredi, C'EST. LES. SOOOOOLDES.


	18. Chapitre XVII

****Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Le brevet est terminé, et maintenant je suppose que pour toutes celles qui ont passé des exams (brevet, bac...la longue attente des résultats commence !) Courage, maintenant vous êtes en vacances :D

.

Bon, j'annonce qu'aujourd'hui, mes deux notes d'auteurs vont être un peu chiantes. Mais il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important.

**J'ai été plagiée** ! Je remercie d'ailleurs la lectrice qui me l'a signalée et qui a été très efficace. Donc si vous allez voir ce blo...AHEM, CE TORCHON VIRTUEL : br0ken-dramione sur la plateforme skyrock. Vous pourrez constater de vos yeux qu'elle a plagié mon prologue, et qu'en plus elle a modifié certaine phrases à la mode **ado de 14ans kikoolol je sais pas écrire et je me crois intelligente en faisant un blog aussi merdique que moi.**

Cette c*nne à n'autorise en plus les commentaires qu'à ses "amis" j'ai du donc dû me connecter à un ancien blog pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Je l'ai signalé, j'ai prévenu les quelques gens qui avaient lu le prologue et maintenant j'attend qu'elle le supprime ou que skyrock le supprime.

Mais le truc qui me fait le plus chier, c'est de savoir que c'est une personne qui me lit. Je veux dire, on ne plagie pas une histoire au hasard comme ça, c'est forcément quand on est lecteur à la base non. Et franchement, je me sens vraiment trahie quand je vois ça Donc maintenant **je m'adresse à toi br0ken-dramione**, encore une fois, parce que t'exprimer ma façon de penser par message privé ne m'a pas assez soulagée et je veux pouvoir dire devant tout le monde ce que je pense des gens comme toi : je pense donc que tu n'es qu'une petite c*nne sans aucune conscience et aucune moralité, si tu n'a pas assez d'imagination pour être capable d'écrire toi-même une fic et bien ne le fait pas. Plagier un travail qui n'est le tien c'est pitoyable, et si je pouvais te cracher à la figure je le ferais, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et j'espère bien que tu vas arrêter de lire ma fic parce que des lecteurs aussi pourris, irrespectueux et pathétiques que toi, je n'en veux pas ! Je suis sûre que tu t'es trouvée contente de toi en créant ton petit blog de merde et en essayant de t'attribuer un mérite qui n'est même pas le tien (et en plus en modifiant certain passage d'une manière complétement merdique, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche du magasin dans lequel Hermione à acheté ses chaussures), malheureusement pour toi et pour toutes les petites frustrées de la vie dans ton genre, la vérité fini toujours pas éclater, parce qu'heureusement, tous les gens ne sont pas aussi c*n que toi. Bref, pour finir, VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

*mode transformation Loufoca-Granger énervée terminée, retour à la normale*

Breffons, non mais c'est vrai quoi, vous m'auriez vu quand j'ai vu ce truc...j'ai cru que j'allais exploser le PC dans le mur. Et je l'aurais eu devant moi cette...*zen* plagieuse, je crois que je lui aurais envoyé un parpaing dans la tête.

BREFFFFONS, je me calme, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre et ENJOY !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi (N'EST CE PAS BOUFFONNE DE PLAGIEUSE), le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Lily's **: Hello, j'aime bien alterner le "ton" des chapitres :) Les jeux vidéos c'est un monde assez étrange et étranger ! Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

**Amandine** : Ohhhhhh tu as eu une demande en mariage à Disney *_* *_* C'est trop cooool chou mignooon *_* Oui Cormac à bien besoin d'un psy. je pense que Pansy risque de te faire rire encore ici héhé. Bisous

**Am** : Arf mince ! CALIN pour ton oral ! Non en effet, je ne pense pas que Pansy soit fortiche en cuisine. Je la vois plus en adepte des plats à emporter.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Tu demandes beaucoup comme cadeau. Bon indice : jaune :p . Et j'ai simplement dit que le mariage allait être épique, je n'ai pas précisé si c'était dans le bon ou le mauvais sens niark niark niark

J'ai bien fait de me taire pour la tapenade xD (et j'aime pas les anchois eurk xD Ca existe sans anchois ? ) OWI c'est bon la barbe a papaaaa !

Les objets compromenant, je pense qu'Hermione n'y pensait même plus xD Quand Ginny lui a offert, elle les a mis là et voilà xD.

Patience pour le vrai bisou et vrai pelotage mouhahahah. Melon au porto... *bave* Et non t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas mormone xD Donc pas besoin d'attendre le mariage.

Et ouiiiii, j'ai vu pour mon Rafa (le pauvre chéri qui a perdu à Wimbledon d'ailleurs), je serais normalement à Londres en plus : JE VAIS LE CHERCHER DANS TOUS LES RECOINS DE LA VILLE mouhahahahahahahah.

**Stef** : Hello ! Je sais que pour le mémoire en lui même on est pénalisé si on dépasse ou si on ne fait pas assez de page (on a une tolérance de deux pages), mais pour le projet je ne sais pas donc je croise les doigts :/

Non, je voulais dire que le passage dentiste je ne voulais pas le mettre mais comme vous étiez nombreux à le vouloir j'avais modifié le passage, et je voulais faire pareil pour Ginny, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ^^

Ouiii, on voudrait tous faire du carrousel avec Théo *_* . J'ai galéré pour le prénom du bébé sims -' mais Tom je ne voulais pas (cf Bref, j'ai lu un dramione - j'évite d'utiliser ce prénom ^^) Hahah, et tu vas voir qu'Hermione continue de prendre ses aises :D

Ahem...euh ouiii c'est vrai que les aurors sont un peu tête en l'air parfois *sifflote*

Et non, rassure-toi, j'adore tes longues reviews :D

**Lisa** : Merci beaucouuup, une ou plusieurs personnes, tu le sauras en temps venu. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il (s) a(ont) des hommes de main héhé

**Lululoulou** : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça, mais non malheureusement. ca n'aurais pas été aussi violent (mort de pattenrond, empoisonnement de Blaise...) Je t'envoie Drago :D

**Nouvelle** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes et Hermione te remercie de ton soutien ! Voici la suite :)

**Maoa** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as fait les soldes alors ? Moi oui :D C'était cooool !

**Hermya Dawson** : Hello ! Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Oui, Ginny est une Weasley pure et dure xDD Oui Hermione a bien eu la honte, mais au moins elle peut voir que sa mère approuve sa future relation xD Cormac est un cas désespéré hihi

**A** : Un indice, le même que pour Am : jaune ! xD Mais va nager dis donc ! Au lieu de glander sur feu feu hihi Je suis contente que tu ai aimé et CALIN pour tes résultats ! C'est vrai que le juillet ça fait long :O

**BrownSugar** : Maman Granger est une petite détective xD Voici la suite !

**t** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Pour ta question...ahem...disons que je suis un peu un boulet parfois, mais comme je peux toujours trouver des explications, aussi tirées par les cheveux soient-elle. Je vais te dire qu'il est venu à l'endroit ou il savait que la maison se trouvait (même si il ne pouvait pas la voir), que les aurors l'ont attrapé et comme il leur à dit vouloir voir Hermione, ils sont allés avec lui à la porte et voilà -' Oui, c'est nulle, je me rattrape comme je peux xD Voici le chapitre suivant :)

**Virginie** : Oui, et Hermione va être un peu plus dure à craquer (ou pas xD) Ouiii, Théo et Luna sont chous ! Et je le laisse lire le chapitre pour voir si quelque chose de grave arrive hihi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVII<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Drago n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'aimer les Hermione Granger convalescentes. Il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle se montrait beaucoup plus câline qu'en temps normal.

Après avoir mangé, elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait regarder un film avec elle et à peine vingt minutes après le début du film, elle s'était installée contre lui et avait posé un plaid sur eux deux. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Effectivement, il était certain qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses avec ses amis mais…ce n'était pas pareil avec lui…surtout quand elle devenait de plus en plus somnolente et qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui, sa tête reposant à moitié sur son torse.

Oh bien sûr, il l'avait vue de nombreuse fois s'endormir blottie contre Harry mais Harry et lui, ce n'était pas pareil…

Elle finit par s'endormir totalement en plein milieu du film et il resta vissé dans le canapé, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains.

.

Il se sentit soulagé lorsque le générique apparu à l'écran et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était ici il la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena à sa chambre pour la mettre au lit. Néanmoins, contrairement à la fois précédente où elle ne s'était pas réveillée, elle papillonna des yeux et murmura d'une petite voix.

« Reste avec moi. »

« Voyons Hermione. Tu as bien vu que ta maison est bien surveillée. Il ne va rien t'arriver. »

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi quand même. Je suis malade. »

« Tu n'es pas malade à proprement parler. Tu as une bosse sur la tête. »

« Justement. »

« Cette bosse doit appuyer sur un de tes neurones, ça c'est certain. Tu sais que tu es pénible Granger ?»

« Je suis sûre que tu as envie de dormir ici. Mon lit est plus confortable que le canapé déplié. »

« Alors ça ! » Commença-t-il en pouffant de rire. « Tu crois vraiment que le lit sur lequel je dors est ton canapé tout pourri ! Mes compétences en métamorphoses m'ont permis de le métamorphoser en un lit digne de ce nom. Je vais donc te laisser ici et rejoindre mon matelas hyper confortable. Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Mais…t'es qu'un enfoiré Malefoy. »

« … »

« MALEFOY. »

« … »

« DRAGOOOOO. »

« … »

Comprenant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle finit par se retourner dans son lit, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, alors que dans sa chambre, Drago éclatait de rire.

.

OoO

.

Sa semaine d'arrêt terminée, Hermione retourna avec plaisir au travail. Elle restait choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue au bureau, mais elle n'était pas traumatisée au point de ne plus vouloir y mettre les pieds.

La secrétaire qui remplaçait Mary durant tout le temps de son arrêt de travail lui donna son courrier, puis elle monta à son bureau avec Drago.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle prêta un peu plus attentions aux lettres reçues que sa bonne humeur s'évanouit.

.

Une dizaine d'enveloppes noires étaient glissées parmi le courrier, et après avoir vérifié qu'elles étaient « sans danger », Drago s'occupa de les ouvrir.

Elle contenaient toutes la même chose. Un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe, méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort. », ainsi qu'un tube d'onguent pour les bleus et bosses.

Après la photo de Pattenrond, et les croissants, les coupables continuaient décidément dans le sadisme. Mais ce que Drago aimait le moins dans tout cela, c'était le message adressé à la brunette : « méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort »…Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient arrêter de s'en prendre à elle et attaquer de nouveau au moment où ils allaient baisser leur garde ? Ou devait-il prendre la menace au premier degré ? Qu'allaient-ils faire la prochaine fois ? Essayer de la noyer ?

« N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen de surveiller d'où provient le courrier ? »

« Malheureusement non… »

« Bon…très bien…je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de paniquer. » Soupira-t-elle

« Je vais envoyer tout ça au département. Ça va aller ? »

« On va faire aller… »

.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse pour recevoir le petit Julian dans de bonnes conditions. Elle signala d'ailleurs discrètement au blond que le premier rendez-vous était celui du petit garçon. Elle voulait que Drago ai le temps de se préparer au cas où son père serait encore mentionné. Et même si il ne l'était pas, elle savait que quand il poserait ses yeux sur lui, le blond n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait été dit la dernière fois et au fait que si il se trouvait dans ce cabinet, c'était en partie à cause de son père…

Lorsque la secrétaire prévint Hermione que le jeune garçon et sa mère venaient d'arriver, le blond se lança le sortilège d'invisibilité et alla s'installer dans son coin habituel.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Julian, qui alla s'installer sur le fauteuil et qui tendit une figurine à sa psychomage.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadeau pour toi Madame Hermione Granger. »

« Un cadeau ? Mais…il ne fallait pas ! »

« C'est ma figurine préférée. C'est pour ça que je te la donne. C'est Dubois. Le gardien de l'Angleterre. C'est le meilleur du monde. Il arrête tous les souaffles. »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire. Il était déjà très fort quand on était à l'école. »

« T'es allée à l'école avec Olivier Dubois ? »

« Il était quelques années au dessus de moi mais oui, j'ai fait trois ans à l'école avec lui. Il était le capitaine de Gryffondor. »

« Whaouh. C'est trop classe. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Ben…ouais. »

« Puisque je viens de comprendre que tu possèdes des figurines de quidditch, je vais te poser une question. Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à avoir un « ange gardien » à côté de ton lit. Pour t'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Quand je dis un ange gardien ça peut-être n'importe quoi. Une peluche, une photo, une figurine… vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« Non…maman me laisse la lumière allumée mais ça ne fait rien. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas rassurant pour toi. Il faudrait quelque chose qui te rassure et que tu pourrais poser sur ta table de chevet par exemple. Tu saurais qu'il est là et ça pourrait t'aider à faire moins de cauchemars. »

« Et comment je fais pour avoir mon ange gardien ?»

« Tu me demande ce que tu veux. » Dit-elle avec un sourire, en lui montrant sa baguette.

Elle tira un mouchoir de la boite à mouchoirs prévue pour ceux qui pouvaient avoir des crises de larmes et demanda à Julian ce qu'il voulait. Elle passa un quart d'heure à métamorphoser son mouchoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la convenance de Julian.

Il s'agissait d'un tigre avec une crinière bleue de lion, qui était monté sur un balai et qui jouait de la guitare. Julian semblait ravi de l'allure de son nouvel ange gardien et ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'il remerciait Hermione.

La brunette sourit elle aussi, mais redevint rapidement sérieuse. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et se pencha légèrement vers Julian.

« Julian, est-ce que tu vas rendre visite à ton papa à l'hôpital ? »

« Non. Maman ne veut pas. Je crois qu'elle a peur que ce soit encore pire. Alors je lui donne mes cadeaux ou mes lettres pour papa et quand elle revient, elle pleure. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Tu aimerais aller le voir ? »

« Oui. Il me manque. Je voudrais qu'il se réveille. »

« Je sais que c'est difficile de te demander mais tu penses être assez fort pour aller lui rendre visite. Les hôpitaux ce n'est jamais bien marrant, surtout pour les enfants. »

« Je veux y aller. C'est mon papa. Un hôpital c'est rien. Mes cauchemars sont pires. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Certes, voir son père dans le coma n'était pas quelque chose de facile mais en être privé était encore pire. Et puis elle était certaine que cela ne pourrait que l'aider. Après ce à quoi il avait assisté, Julian avait besoin de voir, de constater par lui-même que son père était vivant, même si toujours pas réveillé. Le voir vivant l'aiderait à dépasser ce qu'il avait vu, de réaliser que malgré tout, son père avait tenu le coup.

« J'en parlerai avec ta maman. Pas aujourd'hui, mais nous avons un autre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Je lui en parlerai à ce moment là. Mais je dois te dire Julian que ta maman reste la seule à pouvoir décider. Je vais lui parler mais ça ne restera qu'un conseil. Ta maman veut te protéger et c'est pour toi qu'elle fait ça, alors si elle refuse, nous en reparlerons tous les trois mais il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir. D'accord ? »

« D'accord madame Hermione. »

« Allez file. A la semaine prochaine. Et n'oublie pas ton tigre. »

« Et toi tu gardes bien ma figurine hein ! »

« C'est d'accord. Je vais la laisser ici, il surveillera mon bureau quand je ne serais pas là. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête vigoureux, Julian ouvrit, la porte, la referma, et Hermione l'entendit expliquer à sa mère qu'il avait maintenant un tigre aux supers pouvoirs pour faire moins de cauchemar.

.

.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre… » Fit Drago en arrivant devant elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien…toi, quand tu as des difficultés pour t'endormir ou que tu as peur de faire des mauvais rêves, tu me demandes de dormir avec toi. Est-ce que je suis ton ange gardien ? »

A cet instant, elle eut envie de le frapper et de lui arracher ce sourire suffisant et moqueur qu'il arborait fièrement. Ce mec était un vrai salaud quand il le voulait.

« Toi ? Un ange gardien ? Laisse-moi rire. Un démon plutôt oui. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis chargé de ta protection ? Ange gardien, protection, c'est un peu pareil non ?»

« Je te jure Malefoy. Ta tête va finir par se déformer un jour, tant ton égo est impressionnant. »

« Et toi, le déni va finir par te causer un ulcère. Avoue seulement que tu aimes quand je dors avec toi. Qui m'a suppliée il y a quelques jours ?»

« J'étais malade ! C'est à cause des médicaments. »

« Bien sûr Granger…bien sûr. »

« Quand je dormais avec Harry et Ron ils n'en faisaient pas tout un plat. »

« Sauf que la première fois où tu m'a _supplié_ de dormir avec toi, tu pensais encore que j'étais un sale con qui se moquait de toi et qui était méchant. Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'apprécier. »

« Je n'ai pas apprécié ! »

« Menteuse. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu gémissais dans ton sommeil ? »

« Qu…quoi ? Non…je…c'est…je…je…je ne te crois pas ! »

« Tu as bien raison. Je rigolais. Mais voir ta tête valait le coup. »

« Abruti. »

.

« Tu es douée avec les enfants. » Reprit-il après quelques instants de silence.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui. Tu m'as impressionné avec Julian. Tu devrais te spécialiser dans la psychomagie pour les enfants. »

« J'y avais pensé tu sais. Mais j'ai peur qu'au bout de quelques années, ce soit trop lourd à supporter. Et puis quand on commence, je pense qu'il est mieux de voir tous les publics. Je pourrais toujours y re-réfléchir plus tard. »

Leur conversation ne put continuer, puisque le rendez-vous suivant arriva et que Drago dû aller se remettre dans son coin, totalement invisible…

.

OoO

.

« Hermione nous rejoint après le travail ? »

« Je ne pense pas non. Je ne lui ai pas proposé. »

« Vous êtes nulles les filles. Il va bien falloir que vous finissiez par vous réconcilier enfin ! »

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'excuse en bonne et due forme. »

« Elle a déjà essayé de s'excuser et tu ne l'as pas laissée aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis tu connais Hermione, avec tout ce que tu lui as envoyé, elle doit avoir tellement honte qu'elle ne va plus oser aller vers toi. Et pourtant je sais que tu lui manques. Et elle doit te manquer aussi. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu étais inquiète quand elle est allée à l'hôpital. »

« Nia nia nia, parle-moi plutôt de mon frère et toi. L'emménagement c'est pour quand ? »

« Ahahahahah. Tu es trop drôle Ginny. » Répondit Pansy.

« Vivre avec mon Ron ce n'est pas la mort. Tu vas juste devoir ramasser ses chaussettes sales et vérifier que le frigo soit toujours plein. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça…pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Luna comme ça se passe avec Théo ?»

« C'est très bien. » Intervint Luna de sa voix rêveuse « Quand je suis allée chez lui il avait mis un énorme bouquet de jonquilles dans un vase, juste pour moi. »

« Tu es allée chez lui ? » S'exclama Pansy « Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a rien dit ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de te le dire. » Répondit simplement Luna.

.

Cette réponse déclencha un fou rire chez Ginny, mais elle se calma rapidement lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination. Merlin, que cette journée allait être longue.

« Mais non ! On va s'amuser tu vas voir. » Fit Pansy en se frottant les mains. « Ça pourrait être barbant, mais si tu me laisses faire, on va s'amuser. »

« Je le laisse faire ce que tu veux. Ma mère est folle de toute façon. J'ai l'impression que je vais me marier à une célébrité. »

« Techniquement… »

« Oh c'est bon, tu as compris. »

Les trois filles entrèrent et s'installèrent dans une grande pièce meublée de diverses tables, vaisselle et autres bouteilles de vin et de jus de citrouille. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé mis à leur disposition et attendirent que les candidats arrivent.

Molly avait passé une annonce dans plusieurs journaux, afin de recruter des serveurs pour le mariage d'Harry et de Ginny. Les candidats avaient été tellement nombreux qu'elle avait chargé sa fille de les sélectionner. Cela n'enchantait vraiment pas la rouquine, et c'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Luna et Pansy de venir avec elle.

Bientôt, plus d'une quarantaine de potentiels serveurs firent leur apparition et se mirent en ligne devant les filles. Ginny soupira, fatiguée d'avance, Luna sortit un chicaneur, et Pansy ricana, avant de se lever.

« Bonjour messieurs. » Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses amies « Je me sens puissante, si vous saviez. Blaise aurait dû venir. Il serait tellement fier de moi. Hum. » Elle se racla la gorge et reprit « Je disais donc bonjour et bienvenue. Je vous remercie de vous être présentés ici. Je suis sûre que vous mesurez l'honneur de pouvoir servir au mariage d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Ce mariage doit être parfait du début à la fin et par conséquent, vous devez être parfaits. C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer par une petite compétition. Poussez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Elle agita sa baguette et toutes les tables et chaises s'élevèrent dans les airs et se déplacèrent. Les potentiels serveurs poussèrent quelques exclamations et même Luna s'arrêta de lire pour regarder. Pansy se rassit, satisfaite de son parcours semé d'embuches et se pencha vers les filles :

« Il y a un endroit où le sol est très glissant. On va rigoler, je vous le dit. »

Elle sortit un chronomètre et s'adressa au premier serveur.

« Toi là, oui, le petit brun. Tu me prends huit assiettes, une bouteille de vin et une carafe de jus de citrouille. Tu débrouilles pour tout porter, tu as le droit de faire léviter certaines choses mais pas tout. Je veux que tes deux mains soient prises. A mon top, tu le lances dans le parcours. »

« Top. »

Elle lança le chronomètre et le premier candidat partit.

A ce moment là, Ginny sut pourquoi elle avait demandé à Pansy de venir. Ce premier serveur ne fit même pas la moitié du parcours. Il réussit à éviter les fausses personnes qui apparurent devant lui soudainement pour lui gêner le passage, mais il finit par chuter sur les chaises renversées et fit tomber toute sa vaisselle qui se fracassa au sol.

« Suivant ! » Hurla Pansy.

Le deuxième adopta une stratégie différente. Il avança très lentement, évitant ainsi les pièges, mais il termina le parcours au bout de presque un quart d'heure.

Le troisième se débrouillait bien. Il était rapide et efficace, mais il fut surpris par le sol glissant et fit un dérapage spectaculaire, suivit d'une chute qui fit hurler de rire les trois filles. »

Ce parcours d'obstacles rendit une après midi qui se présentait comme laborieuse et ennuyante, en une après-midi amusante et détendue. Les filles ne cherchaient même plus à cacher leurs rires et leurs moqueries, au détriments des pauvres serveurs qui étaient pour certains bien déconfit.

Pansy en élimina plus de la moitié après le parcours d'obstacle, et se releva ensuite une deuxième fois.

« Bon…maintenant... torse nu ! Tous ! »

« Pardon ? » Fit l'un des candidats.

« Torse nu ! Vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais ? »

« Si mais…je veux être serveur ! En quoi mon torse est important ?»

« Parce que les chemises que vous allez porter sont serrées et nous voulons voir de beaux muscles se dessiner en transparence. De même que durant les mariages, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui finit par s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes ou dans les vestiaires. Je pense à mes invités. Ou à moi. Si je veux me taper un serveur, il faut qu'il soit bien fait. »

« Pansy ! Tu sors avec Ron. »

« L'alcool Gin… l'alcool… »

« Ne comptes même pas là-dessus. Je te ferais surveiller. Mais en attendant, je suis d'accord pour me rincer l'œil. Torse nu messieurs ! »

« Tu sais quoi Pans' ? Je veux que tu t'occupes de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

« J'en connais une qui veut des strip teaseurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est évident que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça. Et entre Drago et Blaise, Harry ne va pas s'en remettre non plus. »

« Ça, je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Rien que pour ça il faudrait que je me réconcilie avec Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'elle aille avec eux et qu'elle les surveille tiens ! »

.

OoO

.

Blaise et Harry se trouvaient chez elle quand ils rentrèrent et Hermione ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond. Cependant, elle réalisa bien vite que l'auror faisait une tête plus que normale et qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas là pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ah, un deuxième auror dans la maison. Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. » Déclara justement le blond.

« Dit tout de suite que je te fatigue. »

« Tu me fatigues Granger. »

« Elle est si endurante que ça ? » S'enquit Blaise « Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais faire l'amour au bureau c'est mal. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toujours de cul Blaise ? Je vais finir par te donner un rendez-vous. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire avec ce genre de personne, tu pourras innover et tout le monde me remerciera."

"C'est ça, c'est ça...En attendant, je crois qu'Harry et Drago veulent parler de truc chiant d'auror, alors tu vas venir avec moi. »

« Je suis chez moi Blaise, c'est moi qui te dit ou on va ! »

Mais Blaise n'écoutait déjà plus et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il verrouilla la porte, avant d'insonoriser la porte.

« Bon. Maintenant qu'on est coincé là, je te l'avoue. C'est moi qui veut te tuer, et je vais le faire maintenant. »

« … »

« Ahahahah, je plaisante ! J'en reviens pas que tu m'aie cru ! Regardes-toi dans le miroir, ta propre tête va te faire peur. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Blaise. »

« Si ça l'est. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Une mission de la plus haute importance est sur le point de t'être confiée. »

« Ah oui ? Et quelle est cette…mission ? »

« Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Drago approche. »

« Euuuh…non ? »

« Et bien maintenant tu le sais espèce de nullasse. Et nous avons eu la merveilleuse idée de lui organiser un anniversaire surprise. Et comme c'est moi qui dirige les opérations, cet anniversaire va rester dans les annales. Maintenant comme Drago doit rester en permanence avec toi, c'est toi qui va devoir l'amener au lieu dit tout en restant discrète pour qu'il ne devine pas pourquoi. »

« Quoi ? Mais…je ne sais mentir. »

« A d'autres Hermione ! »

« Bon, peut-être que je sais mentir mais pas pour des choses comme ça. »

« Tu feras un petit effort. Allez Hermione. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est ta mission. Tu ne seras même pas de corvée de courses alors tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Ah oui si possible il faudra que tu t'habilles bien. Si pas possible je prévoirais des vêtements pour Drago et tu n'auras qu'à prendre les tiens dans ton sac et tu t'habilleras là-bas.

« Vous et vos plans à deux noises… »

« Notre plan est super. »

Il déverrouilla la porte et tous deux purent retourner dans le salon.

.

Harry ne savait pas non plus mentir, et Hermione le vit tout de suite. Il arborait cet air gêné, signe qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu grand-chose à dire à Drago et que ce dernier avait vu clair dans son jeu. Super. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller avec un Malefoy suspicieux qui allait sans aucun doute s'employer à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il fronçait déjà les sourcils et son regard passa rapidement de Blaise à elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous manigancez ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ?»

« Ne me prends pas pour un con Blaise. Je sais faire la différence entre Harry qui veut me parler de quelque chose et Harry qui essaye de me faire croire qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu trafiquais dans la salle de bain avec Granger ? »

« A ton avis ? J'essayais de savoir si Miss Hermione serait d'accord pour faire des bébés avec toi voyons ! Ou au moins vous entrainer à ça »

« Et tu as encore ta tête ? » Questionna Drago.

« Je lui ai proposé encore une fois de venir consulter. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il a un réel problème. »

Pour une fois, Blaise ne répliqua pas et ne s'insurgea pas. Si la surprise de Drago pouvait être sauvée, il était prêt à donner de sa personne.

« Elle raison. Tu devrais aller consulter. Ou marie-toi à Daphné, peut-être que ça va te calmer ! »

« Ahah, d'ailleurs en parlant de mariage…si j'étais toi Potter, je demanderais à Ginny comment leur après-midi s'est passée. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça c'est mal passé ? Super, je vais encore avoir une soirée géniale. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ce n'est pas pour rien que Pansy est ma meilleure amie. »

« Pansy n'est pas ta meilleure amie. C'est la mienne. » Intervint Drago.

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour ça quand même. Regardez Hermione. C'est bien ma meilleure amie et aussi celle de Ron. Le partage ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Euuh…non ! Les trucs de Gryffondor c'est vraiment pas notre truc ! »

.

OoO

.

Quand Hermione s'apprêta à aller se coucher, elle se sentit bizarre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais un mauvais pressentiment la prenait aux tripes. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Sa maison était protégée. Des aurors étaient en ce moment même à l'extérieur, et puis elle avait Drago. Mais cela ne changeait rien.

Et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ginny. Et si les personnes qui lui en voulaient s'attaquaient à elle ? Puisqu'ils avaient l'air de connaitre pas mal de choses sur sa vie, peut-être étaient-ils au courant du fait qu'elles ne se parlaient toujours pas. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Ginny sans qu'elle ai pu être pardonnée…non, elle ne voulait même pas envisager cette possibilité.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle lisait dans son lit, mais elle n'était pas pleinement concentrée.

Elle ne sut quand est-ce qu'elle finit par s'endormir, le nez dans son livre, mais elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une sensation de danger. Et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement en grinçant, elle poussa un hurlement à réveiller tout le quartier.

« Hermione ! Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ! C'est moi. »

« Mais…mais…j'ai cru… »

« J'ai vu ça oui. Je suis venu voir parce que j'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte. »

« J'ai dû m'endormir sans l'éteindre. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave. »

« Mais non. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? »

« J'en sais rien moi. Quelque chose. »

« Tu réfléchis trop. A ta place j'essayerai de dormir. »

« … »

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

« Non merci. »

« Tu n'a vraiment pas envie ou c'est ta fierté mal placée qui te fait parler, parce que j'ai refusé l'autre jour. »

« Alors que j'étais malade ! »

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment malade. C'est toujours non ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi… »

« … »

« Attend ! »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis ! »

« Moi aussi. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » Protesta-t-elle.

Drago se demanda si il allait faire semblant de retourner dans sa chambre juste pour l'embêter. Finalement, il se ravisa et alla s'installer sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Il la vit fermer les yeux mais elle semblait toujours extrêmement tendue.

« Tu devrais prendre une potion de sommeil. »

« Ça ne sert à rien. »

« C'est toi qui le dit. »

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, prêt à replonger dans le sommeil, mais la brunette tira sur son bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Attend au moins que je m'endorme pour t'endormir ! »

Décidément, cette fille allait finir par avoir sa peau.

.

OoO

.

Le manque de sommeil se faisait grandement ressentir lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain matin, et Drago se fit la réflexion que jamais une mission n'avait été aussi difficile. Sur tous points de vue.

Il prit une douche presque froide pour se réveiller et enchaina avec un café bien corsé pour pouvoir tenir la journée. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait bientôt être bel et bien réveillé.

Pendant que Drago somnolait encore à moitié sur le canapé, avec sa tasse de café, Hermione se préparait lentement, baillant toutes les trente secondes.

En retard, ils s'apprêtaient finalement à partir pour le travail lorsque le téléphone sonna.

.

En premier lieu, Hermione ne voulut pas répondre, mais il s'agissait de son téléphone fixe et seule sa famille moldue se servait du téléphone.

Soupirant, elle retira sa main de la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir et décrocha le combiné.

« Allo ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es où ? »

« … »

« Papa a quoi ? »

Lorsqu'elle lâcha le combiné du téléphone et qu'elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes, Drago sut que le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu la veille s'avérait peut-être vrai. Il s'avança vers elle, tout en ayant peur de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Hermione… »

Elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à réellement pleurer à chaudes larmes, tout en prononçant des paroles rendues incompréhensibles par ses sanglots.

« Je ne comprend rien. »

« Mon…père…eau qui…dort…c'est injuste… »

« Hermione je ne comprends rien. On est en train de perdre du temps ! »

« On doit aller…à leur cabinet… »

« D'accord. Laisse moi juste envoyer un patronus. Et donne moi l'adresse, tu es incapable de transplaner dans ton état. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa le blond envoyer un patronus à d'autres aurors.

Puis ils transplanèrent non loin du cabinet.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale, Hermione vit immédiatement le camion de pompiers, ainsi que les voitures de police moldue. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle se mit à courir, Drago sur les talons.

Sa mère se précipita sur elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut et Hermione la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Drago ne savait toujours pas précisément ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand il s'approcha un peu plus de l'entrée du cabinet, allant même jusqu'à passer sous le cordon de sécurité installé par les pompiers, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait de l'eau. Partout. Le cabinet de dentiste des Granger avait été totalement inondé…

* * *

><p><strong>!\**Alors maintenant je vous demande **votre attention s'il vous plait, NOTAMMENT LES REVIEWEURS ANONYMES, MAIS AUSSI LES AUTRES. /!\**

Je pense que vous avez tous vu le **nouveau cadre ci-dessous, destiné à laisser les reviews**. Le truc, c'est pour que les revieweurs anonymes, _**vous ne pouvez plus indiquer votre pseudo anonyme, vous allez être indiqué comme étant un Guest**_. Donc j'ai pas mal de revieweurs anonymes, si je me retrouve avec une dizaine de Guest, vous vous doutez bien que ça va être le bordel pour faire mes rars. Donc **je vous demanderai de ne pas oublier de signer votre review** (indiquez donc prénom, pseudo, lettre, anonymous si vous voulez, n'importe quoi mais **qui fasse en sorte que je puisse vous reconnaitre** !

Ensuite, **pour tout le monde**, en du cadre de la review, il y a les cases pour ajouter en favoris ou en alert. Vous pouvez donc voir que **les cases authors alert et story alert sont cochées par défaut** ! N'oubliez donc pas de les décocher si vous ne voulez pas avoir l'histoire/m'avoir moi en alert !

.

Et puisque je suis là dessus...mes **chers lecteurs fantômes** (oui cette phrase est ironique), Merlin mais qu'est-ce que ff net est gentil avec vous...**c'était tellement compliqué de cliquer sur le bouton review**...Ô joie, maintenant, **votre index sera épargné de cet effort incommensurable,** plus besoin de cliquer maintenant, le cadre est déjà là. Et comme vous avez lu ces dix-sept, chapitres, je suppose donc que vous savez lire (à moins qu'on vous fasse la lecture) et par conséquent, que vous savez écrire également (et si on vous fait la lecture, vous pouvez aussi bien dicter), ce petit cadre est fait pour ça, **on peut laisser une review de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et ça fait travailler les doigts** (et je précise une fois encore - parce que je vois le coup venir - que** j'accepte également les review par MP** ! Oui, je persiste et signe, les chiffres, même si ils me font plaisir, j'en ai rien à foutre, ce n'est pas pour le faire augmenter que je demande des reviews, c'est pour avoir les avis de ceux qui me lisent ! Et je réponds à toutes les reviews, quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle elles sont laissées)

.

Maintenant que le chapitre review est clos, passons au chapitre. Quand j'ai eu terminé de l'écrire, je me suis dit qu'avant que son appart brûle, Drago aurait pu recevoir un mot "le feu ça bruuuuule" (et l'eau ça mouille, tous les oiseaux...AHEM ! Je me calme). Mouhahahahahahah je suis sûre que vous avez cru que le chapitre serait tout gentillet, arc-en-ciel et oiseaux qui chantent, ET BIEN NON. Et vous savez quoi ? (oui, je suis sûre que vous savez ) : j'aime, mais j'aime tellement la fin héhéhéhéhé. Surtout que je vous laisse sur ce suspens immense de la mort qui tue : y-a-t-il eu mort ou non ? Est-ce que le papa d'Hermione est toujours parmi nous ou non ? La réponse la semaine prochaine, dans le prochain chapitre héhé.

Sinon, il y en a qui voulaient revoir ce petit Blaisounet d'amour et donc votre envie à dû être satisfaite. Et Blaise qui est en charge de l'anniversaire surprise de Drago, ça promet une big fat soirée de la mort qui tue héhé.

Et Pansy...je l'aime ma Pansy, elle est folle, mais c'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis un peu (beaucoup) folle sur les bords.

Voualààà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire qu'une review et Drago viendra faire un dodo avec vous :D

Bisous Bisous


	19. Chapitre XVIII

Bonjouuuur ! Alors aujourd'hui j'ai des tas de choses à dire. Tout d'abord comment ça s'est passé le bac ? Je veux tout savoir, mais je suis sûre que vous avez eu pleins de bonnes notes !

Ensuite, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que mon avatar feu feu (les converses roses) ne sont plus là pour illustrer le chapitre. Non, non, il y a maintenant une nouvelle image, **un fanart dessiné spécialement pour Protection** par ma femme chérie d'amour, j'ai nommé **Shlikah Sparriah**, il est beeeeauuuuu hein. Voilà, c'est ça de découvrir les bons côtés de sa femme. Je connaissais déjà tous les mauvais (ne sais pas faire une machine à laver sans que le linge déteigne, ne repasse pas, prend toute la couette pour elle quand il fait froid et rejette toute la couette sur moi quand il fait chaud, mache la bouche ouverte, passe l'aspirateur devant la télé quand je regarde le foot ou le quidditch avec Drago...), mais niveau bons côtés, ça me fait une bonne surprise et mon fanart il est trop jouuuuliiiiiii *_* *_* Je l'aime :D

Et puis... cette histoire à franchi un cap... 1000 reviews... vous êtes dingues ! Et ça me surprend tellement, je ne pensais pas en mériter autant. Je dis ça parce que je n'ai de cesse de **comparer** Protection à Sous l'Apparence. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je place tellement Sous l'Apparence au dessus de tout que j'ai l'impression que Protection ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Et vous me détrompez à chaque fois.

Je souhaite également un bon anniversaire à **Rimariri**, avec un petit jour de retard ;) **Happy Birthday** !

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Tout le reste est à** JKR **

.

**Réponses au review anonymes (que certains ont oublié de signer, j'ai donc plusieurs "guest" à vous de retrouver votre réponse^^)**

**Yeeshamomoko je t'ai également répondu ici :) **

**Guest (1) : **Je sais bien que je lui donne de l'attention, mais je suis comme ça. Quand je suis énervée, il faut que ça sorte. Et prendre ça à la rigolade, non, c'est impossible parce que justement ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire, c'est plutôt tout le contraire. Et ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est juste que je sens trahie par cette fille que je comptais parmi mes lecteurs, et même si ce n'est qu'un blog, ça me fait profondément ch*er.

**Cha** : Laisser des reviews pas souvent ça me convient tu sais :) Je veux juste un petit mot de temps en temps, pour savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic. Je suis donc très contente que tu aime ma (mes) fic (s) :D . Mouhahahahah, pour le bisou il va falloir attendre encore un peu :)

**Guest (2)** : Merci beaucoup :D J'espère que tes exams ce sont bien passés ! Bisous Bisous

**Sara.B** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais ça passe vite une semaine voyons xD

**Loumaga** : Ohhh cool, le Danemark ! Ca t'a plu comme voyage ? L'anniversaire de Drago va être plus qu'une soirée tu verras héhé. La réconciliation Ginny/Hermione arrive bientôt :D Bisous Bisous

**Cécile** : J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène héhé. Les aurors supposent qu'ils sont suivis et Hermione et Drago sont déjà allés au cabinet de dentiste, donc ce n'était pas très dur pour les agresseurs !

**Melle x** : Merci pour ton soutien :D Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Mais qui te dit que Drago et Hermione vont se marier xDD Théo et Luna vont vite revenir :)

**Guest (3)** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**Une grande lectrice** : Merci beaucoup. Vous avez été nombreuses à penser que la figurine allait avoir un autre rôle mais non xD Vous êtes juste parano hihi Et contente de t'avoir surprise avec la fin :D

**YeeshaMomoko : **Je te réponds ici parce que tu as du désactiver la fonction Private Message, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas répondre à ta review directement ^^ Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette remarque à propos de ne pas savoir quoi dire, donc je pense que je vais essayer de mettre en place un système de questions, ça pourra peut-être vous aider :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic en tout cas. Et tu sais, ca ne me dérange absolument pas de ne pas avoir de review à chaque chapitre, je sais bien que beaucoup trouvent ça inutile, mais une fois de temps en temps c'est cool et puis comme ça ça permet de condenser les remarques sur plusieurs chapitres ^^ Vive Pansy oui héhé. Et la suite c'est maintenant xD

**Lisa** : Théo et Luna comme tous les nouveaux couples ce sont faits pleins de câlins et de bisous, mais Luna n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle préfère garder son jardin secret ! Voici la suite :)

**B** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes et je te remercie pour ton soutien par rapport au plagiat ! Bisous Bisous

**Hermya Dawson** : Hello. Évidemment que c'était à cause des médicaments ! Quoi d'autre :p L'anniv de Drago, ça va être quelque chose en effet héhé. ravie que tu aimes toujours Pansy.

Quant-à Luna et Théo, ils se sont fait pleins de câlins et de bisous :D. La semaine est passée vite non ? :D Bisous Bisous

**Amandine** : La chance d'avoir un ami qui ressemble à Blaise ! Le voici le prochain chapitre, tu vas savoir pour le papa d'Hermione :D

**Looklook** : Hello ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**lululoulou** : Mouhahahahaha sadisme POWER :D

**Laure29** : Merci beaucoup, pour la review, les compliments et le soutien par rapport à la plagieuse, ça me fait plaisir !

**Marianne** : Oui, les méchants font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour faire du mal à Hermione :/ Les méthodes de pansy sont approuvées, elle va être contente :D

**Ellana** : Merci énormément ! Ton petit m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D

**M.** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. les clichés et la guimauve dès le deuxième ou troisième chapitre, très peu pour moi (sauf à de rares exceptions ^^)

**Marie** : Tout à fait d'accord, le plagiat c'est nul, luttons contre le plagiat \o/ J'aime bien casser un peu l'ambiance en fin de chapitre xD Et réponse tout de suite pour le papou d'Hermione. L'anniversaire de Drago va être épique en effet héhé. le le sauras bien assez tôt pour la réconciliation !

Et je t'envoie Drago :D

**Camille** : Oh que oui, on aurait tout besoin d'une Pansy comme amie ! Drago et Hermione vont à leur rythme (qui est un peu trop lent au goût de Monsieur xD ) Merci pour la review !

**Anonymous** : Tout d'abord merci. Ensuite, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis : "mais si t'en as rien à foutre des chiffres, tout est ok  
>non? je veux dire, tu as déjà pas mal d'avis de différents lecteurs..." Et bien non, pour moi tout n'est pas ok, justement. Et c'est pour ça que j'encourage aussi les reviews sous forme de MP (comme ça ceux qui se disent qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire augmenter mon nombre de review ont un autre moyen de le faire), parce que je trouve ça dommage que sous prétexte qu'on a beaucoup de reviews, on devrait se contenter de ce qu'on a. Non, certes j'ai beaucoup de review, mais tu n'as pas mes stats devant les yeux et crois moi quand je te dis que par rapport au nombre de lecteurs par chapitres, je n'ai qu'entre 3% et 5% qui laissent des reviews.<br>Oui j'ai des avis de différents lecteurs, mais pas de tous. Et vous n'êtes pas tous des clones les uns des autres, vous avez  
>tous un avis qui vous est propre et c'est ça que j'ai envie de connaitre. Vous n'aimez pas tous les mêmes chose, vous ne détestez pas tous les mêmes chose, vos personnages préférés ne sont pas forcément les mêmes vous n'avez pas les mêmes remarques et c'est comme ça qu'on avance. Si j'ai un ou deux lecteurs qui me fait une remarque sur quelque chose qui ne va pas par exemple, ce ne sera pas la même chose que si j'en avais 10 ^^<p>

Et tu n'aimes pas comment je parle aux lecteurs fantôme, c'est ton droit certes, mais j'ai été gentille, plusieurs fois, et sur plusieurs fics : j'ai demandé gentiment à plusieurs reprises au lecteurs fantômes de se manifester au moins une fois tous les 8/10 chapitres, comme ça ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire ont plus de matière (je ne suis pas qu'une auteur, je suis aussi une lectrice et moi aussi parfois sur un chapitre je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre, je laisse une trace de temps en temps). Mais il y a un moment où quand je vois que je parle dans le vide et où je vois que ça devient une espèce de mode (je parle à beaucoup d'autres auteurs et nous sommes tous dans le même cas), et bien ça m'agace ! Et m'agace encore plus de voir que vous (ou toi en l'occurence) vous manisfestez quand vous vous sentez attaqué...c'est bien triste de devoir en arriver là pour que vous puissiez dire ce que  
>vous pensez des fics que vous lisez. Je n'aurais pas besoin de "parler comme ça" autrement...<p>

**Minnie35 : **Hello merci beaucoup pour la review et le soutien :D Voici la suite !

**Wendy** : Merciii. Merci de ton soutien...oui c'est ça qui fait le plus mal ! De savoir ce c'est une lectrice :/ Merci à toi pour la review :D

**Stef the best revieweuse au monde** (je précise qu'elle s'est nommée comme ça toute seule xD) : Au début je trouvais que c'était pas mal ce cadre, mais en fait c'est galére quand on veut reviewer au fur et à mesure de la lecture, et puis le coup du guest c'est vraiment la galère ! PARTIR UN JOUR A CARREFOUR, OUBLIER SON CHEQUIER, SE FAIRE ARRETER, PAR LES POLICIERS LALALAL (oui en primaire on faisait déjà des parodies et je m'en rappelle encore xD).

Tu sais pour Wimbledon moi je fais ma délinquante = je regarde sur le net en streaming niark niark.

Hermione c'est surtout que quand elle est contrariée/malade/qu'elle a peur, elle devient vitre très câline avec ce qui est à portée de main héhé. Tu me donnes des idées par rapport à Julian toi xD

Si ton imagination fonctionne bien, tu peux donc facilement deviner ce que Luna et Théo on fait !

Alors Mr Granger est arrivé au cabinet avec sa femme, et en effet l'eau ne fait rien d'autre que mouiller, mais tu vas comprendre en lisant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Hum...Drago qui demande l'adresse du dentiste, en effet les aurors sont trèèèèès tête en l'air *sifflote et regarde ailleurs* Bisous Bisouuus

**HeeGi** : Merci de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot. En effet j'ai déjà essayé la review sur le téléphone et j'ai galéré comme pas possible xD Je partage ton avis pour Sous l'Apparence, j'ai l'impression que quoi que j'écris (ou écrirai) jamais ça ne pourra être à la hauteur de Sous l'Apparence ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

**A** : Merci pour ton soutien par rapport à la plagieuse ! FELICITATIONS pour tes notes ! C'est super. Je compatis pour les sciences. Quand j'ai passé ce bac on s'est tous planté parce que c'était l'année des manisfestations contre le CPE, mon lycée avait été bloqué plusieurs jour, du coup il y avait tout un chapitre qu'on a pas eu le temps de bien faire et évidemment, c'est tombé sur ça -' Mais bon, dis toi que tu pars avec pleins de points d'avance et ça c'est COOL !

Continue de réfléchir pour jaune héhé. Tu pars quand en Espagne ? Bisous Bisous

**Lily's** : Oh mais je l'avais un peu annoncé non ? Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment xD Tu vas être éclairée par rapport à l'inondation. Et oui...l'anniv ça va être du lourd héhé

**t : **Merci de ton soutien pour le plagiat. Je sais bien que je devrais l'ignorer mais quand je suis énervée, j'ai besoin de m'exprimer ^^ Tout à fait, si il n'y avait pas eu les méchants psychopathe, Hermione en serait toujours à détester Drago à cause d'un vilain malentendu hihi

Pour ta question, traduire de l'anglais vers le français est relativement simple pour moi, par contre le contraire est plus dur. J'ai traduit un de mes OS en anglais (qui est parti en correction, avant que je le poste) et ça a été vraiment un travail énorme et asse dur, parce qu'en française, j'essaye d'employer du vocabulaire assez évolué on va dire et à la traduction...gloups. Dans mon OS par exemple, la phrase "les graviers crissaient sous ses pas" m'a donné du fil à retordre. Donc traduire une fic entière, surtout que mes chapitres sont assez longs, je ne pense pas en être capable ^^

**Guest (4)** : Héhéhé, mais il y aura pleins d'aurors pour le mariage (ce qui je te l'accorde, n'empêche rien ;)) Mais non, elle est passée vite cette semaine.

Et oui, j'ai vu pour (je lis toutes ces fics), mais elle a rechangé son profil et elle explique que maintenant elle réfléchi à la possibilité de revenir, car en partant, elle donne raison à la c*nne qui lui a envoyé ce message. En attendant je continue de lire ses fics sur l'autre site ou elle poste. Mais du coup, si elle ne revient pas je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer parce que j'ai pour projet (lointain, mais quand même) de retraduire une de ses fics donc il faudra que je vois si elle est d'accord pour que ce soit posté ici...

**Am** : Ohhhhh C'est gentiiiil ! Et merci de ton soutien.

Nooon, Luna n'est pas la méchante, ca va pas non ? xD Oui, je crois qu'un elfe sera nécessaire à la survie du couple Weasley/Parkinson xDD Huuum, des crevettes curry ça me donne faim.

Oui, c'est normal d'imaginer Blaise Bi, je te rassure xD Et je t'autorise à utiliser les huiles de massage hot avec Drago héhé.

Et oui, j'ai un autre projet pour après, un truc ou je pourrais me casser les dents mais c'est pas grave mouhahahaha. Le nombre de chapitre...je suis nulle pour ça :/ Bisous Bisous

**Clémence** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et tes compliments me font plaisir ! J'espère que tes résultats de bac sont positifs ! Et voici la suite !

**Naham** : Héhéhé, j'aime que vous vous creusiez les méninges. Tu peux essayer pour Blaise mais je ne suis pas sûre que Daphné soit d'accord :p Et merciiiiiii pour la soutien ! Bisous Bisous

**Maeva** : Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas qui c'est :/ Sinon il est sur que je l'aurais bloquée ^^ Merci pour le soutien !

**Virginie** : Mouhahahahaha, je suis une sadique (mais tu me connais bien, c'est vrai :p) La réconciliation arrive trèès bientôt ! Tu auras un micro indice dans ce chapitre héhé

**Craquinettedu31** : Merci beaucoupp (je pense que tu ne verras pas cette réponse) mais je suis contente que tu aimes le début :D

.

Thanks à **Lucie** :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVIII : Etincelles<br>**

**.  
><strong>

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » Demanda un policier qui s'était approché de Drago pour l'éloigner du périmètre de sécurité. »

« Je…no… »

« C'est mon frère ! » S'écria alors Hermione « Mon demi-frère. » Rajouta-t-elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Effondrée dans ses bras, sa mère ne releva même pas. Elle était choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir se rendre au chevet de son mari à qui on était en train d'administrer les premiers soins, avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche.

« Et ce Monsieur ? »

« Harry…oh par Mer…c'est…il…c'est mon mari. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait pu rire, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie à ce moment là. Il échangea un regard entendu avec le survivant. Avec l'intervention des policiers et des pompiers moldus, les aurors n'allaient pas pouvoir intervenir tout de suite. Ils allaient devoir attendre que tout le monde parte pour aller chercher des indices dans le cabinet dentaire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda abruptement Drago.

« Je ne sais pas si nous avons tout bien compris, votre mère ou votre belle-mère a tenté de nous expliquer, mais elle est très choquée.

Toujours est-il que ce matin, vos parents sont arrivés à leur cabinet et l'ont trouvé totalement inondé. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il y a quelque chose de bizarre là dessous parce que, comme vous pouvez le voir, l'eau s'écoule, pourtant à l'intérieur, le niveau d'eau ne change pas. Il doit y avoir une vanne ouverte quelque part. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Vos parents ont donc découvert leur cabinet inondé, et il semblerait que votre père, par inadvertance ou par réflexe, ai voulu allumer la lumière. Il a appuyé sur interrupteur et il a été électrocuté. »

« Comment ça électrocuté ? »

« Il y avait des fils coupés dans l'eau. L'affaire est visiblement criminelle. »

Harry attira Hermione à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait être en train de penser. Elle se disait forcément que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et que ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle avaient forcément dû en prendre connaissance, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à les protéger et qu'elle aurait dû demander des aurors pour les protéger. Hermione mettait toujours tout en œuvre pour protéger ses parents, comme elle l'avait fait pendant la guerre et il était sûr qu'elle pensait avoir échoué ici.

.

« Je veux voir papa. » Fit-elle d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

« Il faut attendre encore un peu… »

« Est-ce que c'est très grave ? »

« Ça aurait pu être pire… »

La porte du camion de pompier s'ouvrit au même instant, laissant Hermione et sa mère s'y engouffrer, pendant que Drago et Harry restaient à l'extérieur.

Hermione cru qu'elle allait lâcher lorsqu'elle vit son père, recouvert d'une couverture de survie et entouré de deux pompiers. Elle s'approcha de lui et pris sa main dans la sienne, remarquant que l'autre était brûlée et recouverte de pommade. Elle se sentait tellement, tellement coupable.

« Je suis désolée papa. Tout est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi papa. »

« Arrête ma chérie. » Souffla sa mère. « Tu n'y es pour rien. Ne dit pas que c'est de ta faute. »

« Mais ça l'est maman… »

Mais sa mère secoua la tête et se contenta de lui presser doucement le bras.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut horrible. Hermione entendait la sirène hurler et elle regretta qu'ils ne puissent pas emmener son père à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait bien entendu confiance en la médecine moldue. Mais elle avait peur que son père soit attaqué, même si elle se doutait bien qu'Harry avait dû faire le nécessaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, son père fut aussitôt pris en charge, ainsi que sa mère qui devait également se faire examiner, et elle se retrouva coincée entre Harry et Drago, dans un couloir désert.

.

« Ron et les autres vont attendre que tout le monde parte pour aller inspecter le cabinet. »

« Mon père aurait pu mourir. C'est ma… »

« Non Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Mais bien sûr que si. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Si je leur avais parlé de ce qu'il se passe pour moi, ils auraient fait plus attention. »

« C'est ridicule. Si quelqu'un doit s'en vouloir de quelque chose c'est moi. Nous aurions dû penser à tes parents. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils savent où ils habitent. » Fit Hermione en reniflant « J'y suis toujours allée en transplanant. Par contre le cabinet…quand j'ai eu mon rendez-vous…je m'en veux tellement. J'ai failli être responsable de la mort de mon père. Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Tuer toutes les personnes qui me sont chères jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me suicider ? »

« Ne racontes pas de bêtises ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! Pattenrond, Blaise, Drago, mes parents ! Qui va être le prochain hein ? Qui. Toi ? Ron ? Luna ? Pansy ? Théo ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est pour moi. De savoir que des gens m'en veulent et de voir que ce sont les autres qui sont touchés. »

« Hermione… »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, d'arrêter de m'en faire et de me dire qu'il ne va rien arriver ! Il arrive toujours quelque chose ! Tu ne vois pas. C'était prévu. Ce qui est arrivé à mes parents était prévu. _Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort_. C'était pour ça. Ces salauds avaient déjà prévu de mettre mes parents en danger lorsqu'ils m'ont envoyé ce mot. »

« Nous allons faire le nécessaire. Je sais que tu dois penser que nous ne sommes pas très efficaces depuis le début de toute cette histoire mais je vais demander le double de personnes pour tes parents. »

« Tu as le droit de faire ça ? »

« Ils sont moldus. Donc oui, nous avons le droit. Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre contre la magie, ce qui justifie la mobilisation de moyens supplémentaires. »

Hermione ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant. Qu'on s'attaque à eux était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Et évidemment, c'était arrivé…

Un médecin ouvrit la porte et vint lui dire qu'elle pouvait aller voir ses parents. Elle se leva et Harry lui serra brièvement la main, avant de la relâcher, la laissant suivre le médecin.

.

« Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. » Souffla Drago une fois qu'elle fût partie.

« Moi non plus. Ses parents…c'est tout pour elle. Elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre Encore plus que les autres. »

« Heureusement que son père est sain et sauf. »

« Oui… »

« Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment hier soir. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. J'aurais du la croire. »

« C'est ridicule de dire ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il faut arrêter de se sentir constamment coupable. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on avance. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on avance de toute façon. On est aussi prêt de les attraper que Voldemort de ressusciter. »

Cette phrase lui fit penser à celle que Ron avait prononcée lors de leur chasse aux horcruxes, lorsqu'il avait fini par en avoir marre. Ils ne trouvaient rien non plus à ce moment là, mais tout avait fini par se débloquer. Et Harry était certain qu'ici aussi, leur enquête finirait par se débloquer. Mais la question qui se posait toujours était de savoir qui allait encore payer avant cela.

« Il ne faut pas se décourager. On va les attraper. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

« Je serais toi, j'irais rejoindre Hermione. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est avec ses parents. »

« Et je suis sûre qu'elle va leur dire tout ce qu'il se passe, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi c'est moi qui irait pour l'en empêcher ? C'est toi son meilleur ami, et sa mère va finir par avoir de véritables soupçons. »

Harry soupira, reconnaissant qu'il n'avait pas tort, et se leva pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

Il trouva rapidement la chambre où elle se trouvait, au chevet de son père à qui elle serrait la main.

« C'est de ma faute papa. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais à voir la dedans mimine. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, je suis toujours là, juste un peu secoué, et un peu brûlé »

« Chéri je t'en prie ! Arrête de prendre les choses à la légère. Tu as peut-être des blessures internes ! Repose-toi. »

Harry se racla la gorge et entra dans la pièce après que la mère d'Hermione l'ai invité à le faire d'un signe de tête. La brunette chercha son regard et lui adressa un coup d'œil soulagé. Elle savait qu'il allait lui éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait à coup sûr.

.

OoO

.

« Dingue…dingue…ils sont complètement dingues ! » Marmonna Ron.

De l'eau jusque mi-mollet, il avançait dans le cabinet des Granger, baguette à la main, avec d'autres aurors. N'ayant pas réussi à faire disparaitre l'eau, policiers et pompier avaient fini par partir, accompagnés des employés de l'entreprise de plomberie qui avait été appelée. Ils avaient été vraiment stupéfaits de ne pas arriver à évacuer l'eau et peut-être faudrait-il qu'ils subissent un sortilège d'amnésie.

La magie était omniprésente dans la pièce. Leurs analyses avaient confirmés que l'eau restait dans la pièce grâce à un sortilège, et les différents fils trempés dans l'eau avaient été coupés à l'aide d'un sortilège également. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'œuvre de ceux qui s'attaquaient à Hermione.

« Hé, venez voir ! » S'écria soudain l'un des aurors.

Ron et les autres s'approchèrent et regardèrent de plus près ce que leur collègue leur montrait : le ou les personnes qui avaient agit, avaient dû le faire avec précipitation, puisque quelqu'un s'était visiblement accroché à l'un des 'ustensiles' dentaires qui dépassait d'une table, et qu'il y avait laissé une touffe de cheveux.

Ron prit les cheveux et observa leur couleur qui tirait entre le blond foncé et le châtain clair, puis soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Super. Des cheveux. On va être tellement avancés avec ça. »

« … »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Il aurait oublié sa baguette, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. »

.

OoO

.

« Les visites sont terminées. Je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce. Vous pourrez revenir demain. »

Hermione essaya de protester, mais l'infirmière fut intransigeante et elle ne put que laisser ses parents, une boule dans la gorge.

Harry et Drago l'attendaient devant la porte et lui présentèrent les aurors qui allaient surveiller la chambre, cachés aux yeux du personnel par un sortilège de désillusion. Cela rassura quelque peu la jeune femme et lorsqu'Harry s'en alla à son tour – pour aller chez lui ou au ministère, elle ne savait pas – elle se laissa guider par le blond qui les fit transplaner chez elle.

Hermione mourrait d'envie de se détendre dans un bain, et s'empressa donc de filer à dans sa salle de bain. Elle essaya de s'y relaxer autant qu'elle le put, même si sa tête était trop pleine de pensées diverses pour être totalement détendue. Elle resta dans l'eau presque trois quart d'heure et n'en sortit que lorsqu'elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

Elle s'habilla d'un pyjama confortable et s'en alla dans le salon où elle trouva Drago, installé sur le canapé. Elle croisa son regard, et lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les bras, elle ne réfléchit pas et couru presque s'y réfugier.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Elle cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer encore une fois, mais pourtant, ça n'arriva pas. Elle se contenta de se laisser aller, un peu surprise d'arriver à trouver du réconfort dans ces bras là. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon et pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait chez elle, elle se sentait pleinement et entièrement protégée.

De son côté Drago la tenait bien serrée tout contre lui. Doucement, il passa ses mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, encore légèrement humides. Il pouvait également sentir l'odeur mélangée de son shampoing et de son gel douche qui donnait un parfum enivrant.

.

Son cœur battait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Il le sentait cogner dans sa poitrine et vu comme la jeune femme était serrée contre lui, elle devait forcément le sentir elle aussi. Comment par Merlin pouvait-elle lui faire cet effet là ?

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était jamais le moment de toute façon, et encore moins maintenant, mais quelque chose le poussait vers elle.

Délicatement, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha vers elle. Il respira son odeur et ferma les yeux. A cet instant, il aurait encore pu reculer…mais une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres se posaient sur le cou d'Hermione et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il venait probablement de tout gâcher avec elle. Ils allaient revenir à la case départ. Celle où elle le méprisait et le traitait de petit con. Elle n'allait certainement plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole et puisqu'il en était arrivé là, autant en profiter au maximum. Il remonta juste derrière son oreille et l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Elle frissonna et Drago se redressa, prêt à l'entendre lui hurler dessus.

Elle n'en fit rien cependant, et quand il osa baisser les yeux vers elle, son visage arborait une jolie couleur rouge. Il caressa doucement sa joue et instinctivement, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Il avait l'horrible impression d'être en train de profiter de la situation. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas bien à cause de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle devait juste avoir besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Il n'avait pas à l'embrasser. Pas maintenant. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait certainement pas se cacher derrière l'excuse du « je suis ton ami » parce que des amis ne s'embrassaient certainement pas dans le cou. Et n'avaient pas envie de recommencer. Ni d'embrasser l'amie en question sur les lèvres.

.

« Dans quelle bouse de dragon est-ce que je me suis mis… ? » Souffla-t-il

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Hermione.

« De rien. »

« D'accord. »

Visiblement, elle avait décidé d'adopter la technique de l'autruche. Super…si elle ne disait rien l'envie de recommencer allait être encore plus dure à partir.

« D'abord ton appartement qui prend feu, maintenant le cabinet de mes parents inondé…qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ? » Reprit-elle.

« J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Qu'on les aura arrêtés avant et qu'on les aura fait payer ! »

« Je pense qu'il y a un né-moldu parmi eux. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu la balle de pistolet, le poison moldu mélangé au poison sorcier. Je sais que Kingsley, Harry et toi pensiez que ça ne voulait rien dire…mais honnêtement. Tu t'y connais en électricité toi ? Est-ce que tu aurais su qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en contact de l'eau et de l'électricité ?»

« Je n'ai pas suivi le cours d'études des moldus, mais je suis certain que ça doit être abordé. »

« Si tu le dis…mais ça me semble tellement bizarre. Et en même temps rien n'est logique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un né moldu me traiterait de sang-de-bourbe ? »

« Ne réfléchis pas à ça Hermione. C'est à nous de trouver. Même si tu dois nous trouver particulièrement incompétents. »

« C'est faux… »

« Je suis certain que tu l'as pensé à un moment donné. Tu sais au début, quand tu pensais que je faisais n'importe quoi et que je ne servais à rien. »

« C'était avant tout ça… »

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Que…que j'aime bien que tu sois là. Et que j'aime bien être là… »

.

Il ne savait pas dans quel sens prendre la seconde partie de sa phrase. Il n'osait pas croire qu'elle avait dit à voix haute qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas, en l'espace de quelques minutes le laisser l'embrasser dans le cou sans rien dire et lui dire qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras. Comment était-il censé se débrouiller pour garder la tête froide et les idées claires après ça ? Elle ne lui rendait vraiment pas la tâche facile.

Il n'avait, de plus, vraiment pas envie de la lâcher. S'il pouvait rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit résolu à la tenir dans ses bras, alors ce serait parfait.

Malheureusement, Drago était un être humain comme les autres, et avait donc une vessie qui nécessitait d'être vidée de temps à autres. Et visiblement, elle avait décidé de se manifester.

.

« Nooon. » Geignit Hermione lorsqu'il la déplaça pour se lever.

« A ta place je ne dirais pas ça. Si je ne me lève pas dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, tu vas le regretter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ton canapé fera office de toilettes. »

« Oh…vas-y alors. »

Il s'exécuta et pris ensuite une douche apaisante. Puis il se brossa les dents tout en se demandant si il devait aller dans sa chambre et essayer de ne plus penser à la brunette ou s'il était plutôt judicieux de retourner dans le salon à côté d'elle.

La question se résolu d'elle-même, car lorsqu'il se rendit dans sa chambre pour mettre sa tenue de nuit, il trouva la lumière allumée et Granger roulée en boule sur son lit.

Elle lui tournait le dos, et il en fut heureux, puisqu'il ne portait à l'instant qu'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches.

Rapidement, il s'habilla tout en pestant intérieurement contre la jeune femme. A croire qu'elle pratiquait la légilimencie et qu'elle voulait le torturer.

.

« Je peux rester encore un peu avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il est difficile de dire non, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu es déjà installée sur mon lit. »

« Je suis chez moi. Toutes les pièces m'appartiennent. »

« Décidément, Pansy a des effets vraiment négatifs sur ta personne. »

Il n'osait pas rejoindre son lit. Tout en lui parlant, il restait debout à la même place et n'arrivait pas à avancer pour se mettre au lit. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui si jamais il s'installait à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment debout, planté comme un piquet.

Il fit alors mine de chercher quelque chose parmi ses affaires, mais finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, en prenant soin de garder une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable, entre elle et lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je lis. »

« Ah bon ?"

« Tu as l'air sceptique". Fit-il remarquer.

« Sûrement parce que je n'ai pas entendu la moindre page se tourner. »

« Je suis très discret. »

« Menteur. »

.

Elle se retourna et constata qu'il avait pourtant bien un livre à la main. Néanmoins, elle était certaine qu'il n'en avait pas lu une ligne. Appuyée sur un coude, et sa main soutenant sa tête, elle détailla le blond et remarqua qu'il avait l'air tendu et que ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais à peine l'avait-elle effleuré qu'il faisait presque un bond sur le côté.

« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il juste après.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

« On ne dirait pas pourtant. »

« Si, si. »

Il soupira, ferma son livre qu'il posa par terre et finit par s'allonger dans son lit. Il sentit que la jeune femme allait se rapprocher avant même qu'elle le fasse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si pot de colle parfois ! Il ne pouvait même pas la repousser.

Hermione ne disait rien, et il ne chercha pas non plus à engager la conversation. Elle voulait juste s'endormir ici, en éprouvant la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait été dans ses bras, tout à l'heure, sur le canapé.

A cet instant, elle n'avait pas ses bras autour d'elle et ce sentiment de protection était moins fort qu'auparavant. Pourtant, elle le sentait toujours au fond d'elle, et elle avait besoin de cela pour s'endormir…

Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil et Drago resta seul avec ses pensées, les yeux grands ouverts.

.

Il aurait dû éteindre la lumière. Vraiment. Dans le noir, il n'aurait pas eu à contempler son visage. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Elle avait une odeur délicieuse. Il voulait poser à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou, et surtout, surtout, il voulait connaitre le goût de ses lèvres. Il voulait fermer les yeux et imager ce que ça faisait d'embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione Granger mais il savait que si il laissait son imagination faire son travail, il verrait bien assez tôt le visage d'Harry apparaitre devant ses yeux. Si il se laissait aller à ses envies et si par miracle Hermione ne lui envoyait pas un sort qui calmerait ses ardeurs pour les dix ans à venir, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

Harry ne voudrait jamais qu'il continue sa mission et Kingsley non plus. On ne pouvait pas effectuer correctement une mission d'une telle ampleur lorsqu'on était trop impliqué émotionnellement.

Sauf qu'il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il laisse quelqu'un d'autre protéger Hermione. Il se mettait à la place d'Harry et Ron à présent. Il n'avait confiance en personne. Et surtout il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne vivre ici, dorme dans cette pièce, soit présent à chaque moments de la journée d'Hermione, la voit en pyjama ou au sortir de la douche. Non. C'était inconcevable. Et il ne voulait même pas penser au fait qu'elle puisse trouver du réconfort auprès d'une autre personne que lui. Il ne voulait pas.

La solution était simple en fin de compte. S'il voulait garder Hermione, il fallait qu'il fasse taire ses envies…

.

OoO

.

A dix heures tapantes le lendemain, Hermione se trouvait de nouveau à l'hôpital, auprès de ses parents. Sa mère avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir, mais les médecins souhaitaient garder son père pendant encore un petit moment.

Elle resta avec eux presque toute la journée et en profita pour ajouter des sortilèges de protection supplémentaire. Malgré la présence des aurors, on était jamais trop prudent.

Harry lui avait promis des aurors pour surveiller la maison de ses parents et éviter un incident, mais elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite de cette solution. Elle allait le voir ce soir, puisque nous étions mercredi, jour du repas hebdomadaire, et elle comptait bien lui demander de placer la maison sous fidélitas. Et elle allait se proposer comme gardien du secret. Ainsi, elle serait absolument sûre qu'ils seraient en sécurité, du moins chez eux.

.

« Ton _ami_ Drago n'est pas là ? » Demanda sa mère au beau milieu d'une conversation.

« Chérie ! Laisse-là tranquille. » Intervint son père.

« Je demandais juste. »

« Pourquoi serait-il ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser son regard glisser vers la porte. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est souvent avec toi. »

« … »

« Tu sais Hermione, ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu as rompu avec cet…enfin, avec Cormac. »

« Tu peux dire « cet idiot » ! Parce que ça pour en être un, il l'était parfaitement. » Grommela son mari.

« Oui…enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça fait un moment maintenant que tu es seule et… »

« Maman. » Commença-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « Il y a plein de gens qui sont seuls. Je suis jeune. J'ai le temps de retrouver quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas pressée. »

« Mais Drago est célibataire non ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Au moins tu as fini par comprendre que ce n'est pas mon petit-ami caché. »

« Mais tu ne trouves pas que vous iriez bien ensemble ? Il me plait bien à moi. »

« A toi maman ! A toi. Mais tu as déjà papa je te rappelle. »

« Hermione voyons ! Il me plait comme gendre évidemment. »

« Mais malheureusement pour toi, nous ne sommes plus au dix neuvième siècle. Tu ne choisiras donc pas pour moi. »

« Ne t'occupes pas de ta mère mimine, c'est l'âge qui commence à faire son effet… » Plaisanta le père d'Hermione.

.

OoO

.

Hermione quitta l'hôpital vers dix-huit heures trente et retrouva Drago dans le couloir. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une petite ruelle déserte et transplanèrent sans plus attendre jusqu'au Londres sorcier.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Ron, Blaise, Daphné et Neville étaient déjà là, ainsi que Pansy qui se limait les ongles d'un air détaché. Apparemment, elle trouvait très drôle de voir Ron s'agiter dans tous les sens sans rien faire.

« Ne m'aide pas surtout ! » Explosa-t-il soudain en la regardant.

« Pardon ? Nous sommes chez toi non ? Pas chez nous, c'est toi qui cuisine. »

« Oh oh, il y a de la tension dans l'air. » Lança Blaise « Non, non, inutile de me contredire, je le sens. »

« Si nous ne sommes pas chez nous, c'est parce que tu le veux ! C'est toi qui ne veux pas emménager avec moi. »

« Pour te servir de boniche, certainement pas. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon intention. Et même si ça l'était, comme si tu ne me disais pas d'aller me faire voir à chaque fois que tu en as envie. »

« Je sens la rupture imminente. Avec un rabibochage au niveau du dessert. »

« Blaise ! La ferme ! »

.

Ron retourna dans la cuisine en ronchonnant et Pansy le regarda partir d'un air hautain, tout en continuant de se limer les ongles.

Prenant pitié de son meilleur ami, Hermione se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir si il avait besoin d'une quelconque aide.

Elle le trouva penché devant le four, l'air catastrophé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ça ne cuit pas ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne cuit pas ?»

« Le soufflé. J'ai voulu faire un soufflé, comme ma mère les fait, et puis Pansy a voulu m'aider, mais elle ne faisait pas comme maman, alors je lui ai dit et elle s'est vexée. Et maintenant ce stupide truc ne veut pas cuire. Ni monter d'ailleurs. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter et faire à ma façon. » Entendirent-ils Pansy crier.

« Je comprends mieux. » Murmura Hermione, avant de reprendre plus haut « Laisse-moi voir. »

Elle n'eut qu'à regarder le bouton du four pour comprendre. Au niveau « doux » son soufflet ne risquait pas de chauffer. Discrètement, elle augmenta le thermostat, puis accéléra un peu la cuisson avec à l'aide d'un sortilège de cuisson.

Ron semblait dépité, et elle décida de l'aider en mettant la table.

.

Quand elle retourna dans le salon, Drago et Blaise avaient commencé l'apéritif sans rien dire à personne et Pansy discutait avec Daphné.

Elle mit rapidement la table et jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur vers la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui baissait trop vite à son goût. Et Blaise était déjà chiant sans avoir bu alors… Heureusement que Daphné était là. Il était toujours plus calme quand il y avait Daphné.

Une délicieuse odeur se répandit bientôt dans l'appartement, signe que le soufflé de Ron cuisait bel et bien correctement et Hermione s'installa prêt de Neville avec qui elle engagea la conversation. Daphné et Pansy se joignirent à eux et la deuxième leur fit à voix basse.

« Vous avez des idées pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Drago. »

« On achète pas un truc commun ? C'est ce qu'on fait chaque année non ? »

« J'adore comment tu le compte dans le 'on' Hermione, alors que tu ne donnais jamais rien. Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas si on fait un truc commun, c'est pour ça que je vous demande si vous avez des idées. »

« Des trucs pour sa cuisine ? Comme elle a brûlée… »

« Non, mauvaise idée Neville. Tu connais Drago, il trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire. Dès qu'il s'agit de décoration, Monsieur est sensible »

« En tout cas. » Commença Pansy. « Il faut que quelqu'un aille parler à Blaise. Préférablement toi Daphné, parce que depuis qu'il s'est autoproclamé organisateur, ça devient n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut organiser l'orgie du siècle. »

« Mais non. Il nous demandé de bien nous habiller. Il aurait annoncé tenue en cuir, menottes ou maillots de bain, là je me serais un peu inquiétée. »

« Si tu le dis…il n'empêche que j'ai vu le bon de commande de champagne. Il y a beaucoup trop de bouteilles. »

« Pansy ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce bien toi qui es en train de te plaindre du fait qu'il y a trop d'alcool. Comme si tu n'allais pas finir complètement ivre. »

« Non, je vais me contenter de faire boire Hermione. Assez pour qu'elle ai envie d'enlever ses vêtements. Puis je l'enfermerais dans une chambre avec Drago. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent en ce moment. Tu peux bien accepter de me servir de cadeau d'anniversaire sans rien débourser non ? »

« Non ! »

« T'es nulle Hermione. »

.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit sans s'en rendre compte en voyant Théo et Luna arriver. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux qu'elle avait sans cesse envie de sourire quand elle les regardait.

Harry les suivit peu après et Ginny arriva la dernière. Elle semblait excédée et tous devinèrent qu'elle avait dû encore passer une après-midi « mariage » avec Molly.

« Je vais la tuer. » Lança-t-elle, avant de prendre le verre de whisky de Drago et de le vider.

« Qui ? Ta mère ? »

« Non. Fleurk. Elle m'énerve. Mais elle m'énerve. Personne ne lui a demandé de venir. Et elle était là, à parler de son mariage, à quel point il était merveilleux et nia nia nia. Elle m'a tellement énervée… »

« Que ? »

« Que rien. »

« Gin' ? » Fit Harry.

« Oui bon, d'accord, je lui ai dit que la partie que j'avais le plus adoré dans son mariage, c'est quand les mangemorts ont débarqué pour faire un peu d'animation, parce qu'on s'ennuyait avant. »

Harry se frappa le front avec la paume de la main et Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Ginny haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers son fiancé.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Sinon j'aurais abandonné. Où on serait partis à Las Vegas, on aurait pu se faire marier par Dumbledore ou Godric comme ça. »

« Tu as vu Daphné ! Elle c'est une fille bien. »

« ... »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai dit à Daphné que si un jour on devait se marier, on le ferait à Las Vegas. Être marié par Voldemort c'est cool non ? »

« … »

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça cool ? »

« … »

« C'est un faux vous savez ! »

« Blaise. Ta gueule. Tu t'enfonces. »

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà. Et vous savez quoi, je suis une faible fille, ce n'est pas nouveau. Déjà sur ma fic précédent je devais tuer quelqu'un et j'ai pas pu et là...rebelote. Le papou d'Hermione, je voulais qu'il meure à la base mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire ça. Oui j'ai un faible cœur mais c'est comme ça.<p>

Sinon, je vais être en dépression tout le week-end parce que demain, ça fera un an que l'avant première Londonien d'HP7.2 à eu lieu :'((((((((( J'arrête pas de regarder mes photos. Quelqu'un sait comment on peut se procurer un retourneur de temps ?

Le prochain chapitre va vous plaire je pense.

En attendant, une review et Drago (ou Hermione) vous fera des bisous dans le cou héhé (et que les anonymes n'oublient pas de signer ^^)

Bisous Bisous


	20. Chapitre XIX

Bonjour ! Le chapitre est là de très bonne heure aujourd'hui n'est ce pas :) Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être étonnés. xD Pour tout vous dire, au moment où j'écris cette note, nous sommes encore jeudi. Je viens de terminer la préparation du chapitre et je le posterais demain matin (donc ce matin à l'heure où vous lisez). La raison est simple. Comme l'année dernière et celle encore d'avant, **je pars aupair au Royaume-Uni et ce pour un mois et** **demi (et même un peu plus que ça)**.Je vais avoir le wifi chez mes host mais à peine arrivée, je vais avoir autre chose à faire qu'aller sur feu feu.

Donc oui, le wifi mais mon précédent ordinateur était vraiment capricieux avec le wifi à l'étranger. J'espère qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour celui-ci... Donc normalement, si je n'ai pas de soucis de connexion, le prochain chapitre et les suivants seront là comme d'habitude, le vendredi. Néamoins, ne vous inquiètez pas si jamais dans une semaine vous ne voyez rien. Ca voudrait dire que je serais une poissarde mais j'ai de toute façon toujours trouvé une solution pour arriver à me connecter ^^

Voilààà, sinon, que dire, oui, je pense donc le chapitre va vous plaire :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** : (**Stef j'ai répondu ici aussi, la petite débutante que tu es n'as pas été loguée xD)**

**Aura** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies me lire, ça fait plaisir :) Ahh moi aussi, les histoires ou ils sont ensemble au bout de deux chapitre, ça m'insupporte. Ce n'est vraiment pas crédible ! Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

**Lisou** : Merciii ! Oui en effet ce chapitre est bel et bien l'anniversaire de Dragounet d'amour, je te laisse donc découvrir ce qu'il réserve. Bisous Bisous

**Cha** : Vii c'est chou mignon les bisous dans le cou, je pense que c'est pour ça que tu as relu plusieurs fois cette scène :D Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! xD Ca devait être particulier de lire en regardant cette émission :p

**HeeGii** : Oui, peut-être qu'un jour je réussirais à surpasser sous l'Apparence, mais elle est tellement particulière cette fic que je ne pense pas...mais bon, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Tu sauras au moment venu pour les méchants. Et niveau chapitre, je suis nulle pour les prévisions, je me plante tout le temps donc je ne préfère rien dire qui pourrait d'induire en erreur (mais tout de même 35 peut-être...mais avec moi rien n'est sûr xD)

**Cola** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Blaise est là pour ça xDD Et pour la réconciliation, elle arrive :D

**t** : Hermione, tu peux déjà essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pense. Elle l'a laissée faire sans s'énerver et sans rien dire quand il l'a embrassée dans le cou et ensuite elle a même voulu aller dormir avec lui ;) En effet, il ne veut pas la perdre mais la compétition c'est plutôt entre lui et les autres aurors parce qu'il sait que si jamais il dérape, sa mission pourra en pâtir et quelqu'un d'autre prendra sa place. Moi aussi j'admire les vrais traducteurs. Ceux qui ont du traduire les classiques de littérature française, je leur tire mon chapeau !

Voici le chapitre :D

**Amandine** : Mercii. Pour savoir ce que l'anniversaire de Drago réserve, tu n'as plus qu'à lire :D

**Lisa** : Oui, je sais que c'est la vie, mais mon piti coeur à du mal à tuer des gens xD Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances !

**Minnie35** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les cadeaux de Drago, réponse ici :D

**Marianne** : FELICITATIONS pour ta mention ! C'est super :D En fait dans ma tête, les sorciers sont moins avancés que les moldus au niveau technique adn et tout ça. Hermione l'a laissée l'embrasser sans rien dire...cela peut en dire long héhé. Un indice : jaune héhé.

**Stella, Angélique et Alix** : Vous lisez à trois ? Je suis contente que vous (tu ?) aimiez en tout cas :D Encore un peu de patience pour Drago et Hermione.

**Hermya Dawson** : Hello ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Ouii, mon piti cœur à décidé d'être gentil avec le papounet d'Hermione. T'as vu ça il a bon dos le besoin de réconfort xD Pour l'anniversaire de Drago, je te laisse lire. Un indice pour le méchant, je te donne le même que j'ai donné à d'autres : jaune xD

**Em** : Alors premièrement tu n'as pas du bien lire ma réponse puisque je n'ai jamais parlé de review automatique. J'ai parlé de review tous les 8/10 chapitres. Nuance. Et puisque tu es aussi auteur, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu fais pour évoluer en ayant qu'une part infime des avis de ceux qui te lisent. Si les autres ne se manifestent pas, ça veut peut-être dire qu'ils n'aiment pas. Alors comment tu fais  
>pour savoir ?<br>Je sais très bien que des lecteurs fantômes, il y en a toujours eu, j'ai toujours trouvé ça malheureux et je trouverais toujours ça malheureux - ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais partie du FIC (Font d'Incitation aux Commentaires) - et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a toujours eu que ça doit m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense de cette pratique.  
>Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, les lecteurs fantômes qui sont aussi auteurs, ça me sidère encore plus que les lecteurs fantômes tout court. Honnêtement, ça ne me viendrais JAMAIS à l'idée de ne jamais laisser une trace et donner mon avis quand je lis quelque chose alors que je sais très bien à quel point c'est important pour un auteur !<p>

Et ta comparaison avec un livre, un vrai livre d'un vrai auteur, je la trouve vraiment douteuse et même complètement hors sujet. Tu ne peux pas comparer un vrai écrivain et un auteur de fanfiction ! Bien sur que non, on envoie pas systématiquement une lettre à un auteur. Sauf qu'un vrai auteur il a des retours : il a tout d'abord l'avis de son éditeur, puis une fois que le livre est publié, il y a les critiques  
>littéraires qui font un autre type de retour sur son travail, il peut avoir les retours de certains lecteurs, et il a les chiffres de vente<br>qui peuvent lui donner une estimation. Les auteurs de fanfiction comment peuvent-ils savoir ce qui est bien ou pas, ce qui  
>plait ou pas ? Et bien par les reviews évidemment ! Je ne vais pas t'apprendre qu'elles sont notre seul "salaire" et moyen de se situer sur son écriture !<br>Je prendrais une autre comparaison. Une exposition gratuite et à l'entrée libre. A ton avis comment les exposants peuvent savoir quelles, je ne sais pas moi, sculptures ont été appréciées et quelles sont celles qui ont été moins appréciées : en lisant les commentaires dans le livre d'or. Et si tu leur demandes à ces exposants, je suis certaine qu'ils vont te dire qu'ils aimeraient avoir les impressions du plus de visiteurs possible, plutôt que d'un échantillon.

Et rassure toi je ne pense pas que le monde tourne autour de moi, alors tes petites remarques condescendantes tu peux te les garder. Et ca me fait bien rigoler que tu me dises de retourner sur skyblog. Il faut que me dise sur quel chapitre de quelle histoire est-ce que j'ai écrit "je ne posterai pas le chapitre suivant avant d'avoir eu x reviews" ? Et sur lequel est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais qu'on me laisse les reviews sous forme de chiffre ? Ah oui, nulle part, je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et encore une fois tu n'as pas du bien comprendre ce que tu as lu. Je ne veux pas des "reviews" à tout va, je veux des avis ! Point.

PS : c'est drôle de poster en anonyme si tu es aussi auteur...à moins que tu ne postes pas ici...mais bon, on a l'habitude  
>sur feu feu des post anonymes pour ce genre de remarques... Ça aussi c'est une mode depuis quelques temps.<p>

**Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Théo et Luna sont trop choux. Et j'adore écrire les passages avec Blaise :D

**Guest (2)** : Je t'envoie Drago pour les bisous dans le cou :D La suite c'est maintenant :D

**Crazzy-louloutte** : Mais elle n'est pas inutile voyons ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours et je t'envoie Drago, je ne sais pas si il va te faire pleins de bisous, mais il va t'en faire au moins quelques uns, c'est sur :D

**Kay** : Tu n'es plus fantôme à présent :) je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics. Il va falloir attendre encore un moment avant la révélation sur le psychopathe xD Bisous Bisous

**Guest (3)** : Drago est en plein dilemme en effet héhé. Contente que tu aimes mon humour. Et merci pour le compliment. Je demanderais à mes amis si je suis géniale comme pote xD (je suis sûre qu'ils vont répondre que je suis totalement folle mouhahahahah)

**M**. : Voldemort ? Réclamer le rôle du Pape ? Tu es sûre, on parle de Voldemort xD Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait être Dieu ce petit homme sans nez xDD Mais ça m'a fait triper d'imaginer les sorciers se faire marier par lui à Las Vegas :p J'aime vous faire mariner hihi. Profite bien du soleil ! Bisous Bisous

**Am** : Hello ! Ahah, si tu t'amuses avec Drago tu es toute excusée :p. Oulà, je ne regarde pas du tout plus belle la vie mais je veux bien te croire xD Oui, c'est de faire un soufflet qui a du perturber Ron-Ron xD Il ne peut pas tout faire hein.

Héhé, j'aime ta théorie de la cocotte minute. Tous derrière Drago allez, allez ! POur l'anniversaire, je te laisse lire. Et Blaise je l'adore, même quand il fait des blagues lourdes :D

Meuuuh non, Drago n'est pas un maniaque de la déco (enfin pas dans le sens ou il court les magasins à la recherche de la pointe de la nouveauté et qu'il change de déco tous les trois mois), seulement, il a des goûts bien arrêtés et il aime choisir lui même ce qu'il lui plait (sinon il trouve que c'est moche xD ).

Mouhahahahah, pour le coup des quatres élèments, j'y ai pensé au moment du truc de l'eau, et ça m'a du coup fait penser au livre et à l'adaptation film Anges et Démons, je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu mais c'est exactement ça, un crime pour un élément. Ouiiiiiiiii la pizza me fait baver aussi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis en vacances/travail (fille au pair :D )

**Maeva** : Héhé, Blaise a la classe hein :D Voici la suite et merci pour la review :D

**STEEEEEF (THE BOULETTE)** : Bon, je vois que l'apprentissage de feu feu est un peu difficile puisque la review logguée n'a pas marché. Normalement, dans l'espace pour le nom, il doit être écrit "posting as ton pseudo". Tu peux m'envoyer un MP pour les choses avec lesquelles tu as du mal et pas de soucis, je vais t'aider :)

Alors oui, la traduction : Verowyn est assez occupée en ce moment, néanmoins, elle a plus avancé sur HPF (le site ou je la lis) et sur ce site, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant qu'elle soit complète (mais là elle n'a pas posté depuis un mois donc j'attend). So, si tu le souhaite, je pourrais t'envoyer par MP ou par mail (si tu me donne ton adresse, les chapitres qu'elle a posté sur HPF mais pas ici - je sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre, elle est tellement formidable cette fic !)

Ahah, les policiers étaient trop perturbés par l'histoire de l'eau qui restait au même niveau alors même qu'elle s'écoulait. Il faudrait l'inventer ce sort pour identifier quelqu'un avec ses cheveux. Il serait très utile !

En effet, Drago est dans le caca maintenant mouhahahahahah, j'aime le torturer ce petit. Et tu verras ce qu'il se passe si il y a craquage :D (au passage auteur, auteure, auteuz, je n'ai aucune orthographe préférée :D)

MDRRR, moi je suis trop du genre à faire comme papa Granger, par réflexe j'allumerais la lumière. Ohhhh, une bague marque des ténébres *_* (j'ai le tatouage moi mais je ne l'utilise pas parce que je veux le garder xD). Bisous Bisous

**Tamalou** : Héhé, je pense que ma faiblesse a plu à beaucoup d'entre vous ! Feu feu est un site plus grand que HPF donc forcément plus de choix. J'ai une communauté de fic dramione (accès dans mon profil) si tu cherches de quoi lire :) Et je suis contente que tu prennes plaisir à lire mes fics !

**Virginie** : Héhé, je savais que le rapprochement allait plaire. Ils vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent avec les cheveux mais tu auras d'autres infos un peu plus tard :)

: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Cette année est passée tellement vite...

**K.G** : OWI tout le monde devrait avoir un ami comme Blaise ! Les dramione clichés, c'est très peu pour moi :) Et je publie mes chapitres tous les vendredis ! Bisous Bisous

**Mline** : Oui, je comprends ta frustration devant la non-réponse de certains auteurs, je sais ce que c'est je suis aussi lectrice. Mais avec moi, sauf justification, tu auras toujours une réponse. Je m'efforce de prendre le temps à répondre à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est une question de respect envers le lecteur à mon sens. Je t'envoie Drago pour le bisou :D

**Gaïa** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est bien un chapitre tous les vendredis donc le prochain sera là pour la mort de Pattenrond à émue beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois. Mais ouiiii il est choupinou Dragounet. D'ailleurs je te l'envoie :D

.

**Merci à Lucius :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIX : Un anniversaire de rêve<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Harry avait accepté de soumettre la maison des parents d'Hermione au sortilège de fidélitas, et la jeune femme était désormais le gardien du secret. Cela n'empêchait pas des aurors d'avoir été mis en place pour assurer une protection supplémentaire, notamment lors de leurs déplacements. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas pu reprendre leur activité professionnelle, puisque l'enquête moldue continuait son cours et qu'ils avaient besoin de l'accès au cabinet.

La mère d'Hermione relativisait et se réjouissait du fait qu'à présent, sa fille leur téléphonait presque tous les jours et passait beaucoup plus souvent les voir.

De son côté, la brunette, après maintes et maintes réflexion, avait fini par trouver un alibi pour pouvoir emmener Drago au lieu prévu pour son anniversaire surprise.

.

Blaise n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il avait réussi à se faire prêter une maison en bord de mer. Apparemment la maison était immense et appartenait à elle ne savait quelle famille de sang-pur. Le jardin donnait sur la mer et il y avait même une plage privée.

Hermione avait bien rigolé lorsque Blaise avait demandé à tout le monde de prendre serviettes et maillot de bain. Honnêtement, qui se baignait au moins de juin ? En Angleterre où l'eau était froide presque toute l'année ? C'était un coup à se rendre vraiment malade.

Blaise avait prévu de passer un week-end entier là-bas. Ils étaient censés arriver sur place le vendredi soir, et rester jusqu'au dimanche.

Elle avait donc inventé une visite chez une tante moldue. Elle était persuadée que Drago n'était pas dupe, mais il avait tout de même acquiescé. De toute façon, il était obligé de l'accompagner, où qu'elle aille. Il l'avait plusieurs fois questionnée et elle avait détourné la conversation autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle voyait parfois son regard suspicieux posé sur elle.

.

Restait ensuite le problème du transport. Lorsque Drago et elle avaient mangé chez ses parents, sa mère avait évidemment eu besoin de raconter que personne dans la famille ne savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle ne pouvait donc pas proposer au blond de transplaner, puisque sa «tante » se poserait forcément des questions s'ils venaient à pied depuis Londres. De plus, même si Blaise lui avait assuré qu'il ne connaissait pas cette maison, elle craignait qu'il ressente les ondes de magie et que tout capote. Vraiment, Blaise avait des idées stupides parfois…

Lorsque le fameux vendredi soir arriva, ils filèrent chez Hermione pour se doucher et se préparer – elle avait finalement réussi à le convaincre d'enfiler des vêtements plus ou moins classe – , puis ils partirent en direction de la maison des parents d'Hermione.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire chez tes parents ? »

« Chercher la voiture. »

« Pardon ? Chercher…tu veux dire qu'on va aller là-bas dans une boite en métal ? »

« Oh je t'en prie. Ne fait pas ta chochotte sang-pur. »

« Je refuse de monter dans une de ces boites de malheurs ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins les faire marcher ? »

« Tu veux voir mon permis peut-être ? Je conduis parfaitement bien, et tu peux refuser autant que tu veux, je te rappelle tu es obligé de rester avec moi. »

« Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un repas de famille ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne part pas avec tes parents alors ? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture.

« Ils…sont déjà là-bas. Ils voulaient partir plus tôt. »

Elle le vit hausser un sourcil, et se mordit la lèvre, avant d'agiter les clés de voitures devant son visage. En voyant ce dernier se décomposer, elle se dit que finalement, ce trajet allait peut-être s'avérer amusant.

Drago monta dans la voiture en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante et Hermione boucla leurs deux ceintures. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large et quand elle mit le contact il se cramponna à son siège. C'était presque si elle pouvait voir quelques gouttes de sueur dégouliner sur ses tempes.

« Honnêtement Malefoy. Tu exagères. Tu n'as aucun problème à voler sur un balai. Et le balai est mille fois plus dangereux que la voiture. »

« Tu parles…ne va pas trop vite ! »

« Si je roule à cette allure pendant tout le trajet, on va arriver dans trois jours. »

Drago grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle se concentra sur la route, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne conduisait pas beaucoup, puisque les moyens de transport sorciers étaient beaucoup plus rapides, mais quand il lui arrivait de conduire, elle réalisait à chaque fois que cela la détendait. Et voir la tête du blond qui paniquait intérieurement la faisait rire.

Bien que tendu, il resta relativement calme alors qu'ils sortaient de Londres, ralentis par les embouteillages du vendredi soir, mais lorsqu'ils finirent par sortir de la ville et qu'Hermione accéléra en s'engageant sur l'autoroute, il poussa un petit gémissement qui n'avait rien de masculin.

« Je vais en avoir des choses à raconter à Blaise la prochaine fois que je vais le voir. »

« Tais. Toi. Tu n'es qu'une…PUTAIN, LE CAMION ! JE VAIS MOURIR »

« Arrête de crier Drago ! Il y a plusieurs voies sur l'autoroute pour qu'on puisse doubler. Personne ne va mourir. Enfin…pas ici du moins. »

« Si je meurs dans cette boite en métal, je reviendrais te hanter de toute façon. S'il te plait, tu ne veux pas aller moins vite ? »

« Si tu vomis dans cette voiture, ma mère va t'arracher les yeux. »

La couleur de sa peau devenait en effet de plus en plus blanche et commençait même à tirer vers le vert. Et il leur restait encore environ soixante-dix kilomètres à faire…

Ils se firent dans le silence et Hermione sentait que le blond lui jetait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil.

.

.

La côte se dessina finalement à l'horizon et après avoir tourné dans le quartier résidentiel de la petite ville côtière, Hermione finit par trouver la maison.

Le blond semblait encore trop préoccupé par son 'terrible' voyage en voiture pour relever le fait qu'elle avait peiné à trouver une adresse qu'elle était censée connaitre.

Ils descendirent de voiture, et Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers le portail qu'elle ouvrit, avant de s'engager dans le jardin.

.

« Pourquoi tu ne sonnes pas à la porte d'entrée ? »

« Parce que je rentre toujours par derrière. Ils seront à table dans le jardin tu vas voir. » Mentit-elle.

Elle afficha un faux air surprit lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent personne dans le jardin, mais elle put clairement voir les soupçons refaire surface sur le visage de Drago. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et pénétra dans le salon silencieux, Drago sur les talons.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Granger, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Ils sont peut-être partis se promener en nous attendant. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un tableau de Salazar Serpentard accroché au mur alors ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et un silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par un « merde » tonitruant.

Drago tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, et commença à avancer, mais il n'eut le temps que de faire trois pas.

.

« SUPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

Harry, Ron, George, Alicia, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Théo, Pansy, Blaise et Daphné surgirent de leurs cachettes et se mirent à hurler des « Joyeux anniversaire Drago ». Puis une fois que le blond put enfin respirer de nouveau, Ron s'avança vers Blaise et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention à ce putain de tableau ? »

« Et éviter de crier 'merde' à voix haute ! »

« Je me doutais bien que vous me prépariez quelque chose. Je l'ai vu venir gros comme Poudlard. »

« Ce qui n'empêche pas tes yeux de briller. Tu vas nous verser ta petite larme ? » Interrogea Blaise.

« Tais-toi abruti ! Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai dû faire le trajet de Londres à ici dans une de ces fichues boites en métal. J'ai failli mourir ! »

« Ohhh le pauvre petit, on va te servir un verre, ça ira mieux. » Fit Pansy en se dirigeant vers le bol de punch.

.

Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle et put admirer la décoration. Une grande banderole souhaitant l'anniversaire du blond était accrochée au mur, ainsi que plusieurs ballons, la plupart d'une couleur verte et argentée.

Le buffet était garni de nourriture qui fit gargouiller son ventre et la musique préférée de Drago était diffusée en fond sonore.

Pansy servit un verre de punch à Drago et continua ensuite le service pour tout le monde. Ils trinquèrent et Blaise envoya un clin d'œil à Drago.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher tout de suite la deuxième surprise, mais je t'ai fait un cadeau bien particulier que tu vas apprécier. »

« Je crains le pire. »

« Mais non…crois-moi…le pire ne sera pas pour toi. »

Il planta alors son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui failli recracher sa gorgée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore manigancé ?

.

Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt, mais pour l'instant, Blaise les traina à l'extérieur pour qu'ils puissent voir le reste de ce qu'il appelait d'ores et déjà son « œuvre » : dans l'immense jardin mi herbe mi sable qui donnait directement sur la mer, un barbecue les attendait, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ça dont Blaise était le plus fier.

Il semblait clair qu'ils allaient retomber en enfance et Hermione voyait déjà les yeux de Ron s'agrandir de délectation.

Une piscine à boules, semblable à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans les fast-food pour enfants, mais en mille fois plus grand trônait dans le jardin, ainsi qu'un immense trampoline et des pistolets à eaux. Là encore, de la musique était diffusée et Hermione était sûre que plus tard dans la soirée, le volume serait beaucoup plus fort.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

« Putain Blaise. Je t'aime. » Lâcha Ron, avant de donner son verre à Pansy et de courir vers le trampoline.

« Pans' méfie-toi. Je crois que j'ai une touche avec ton mec. »

Pansy haussa les épaules, et se contenta d'aller chercher deux pailles. Elle en mit une dans son verre, une dans celui de Ron, puis se mit à boire aux deux verres en même temps.

.

Georges et Harry ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Ron sur le trampoline, suivis ensuite par Ginny et Luna.

Les autres préférèrent aller s'asseoir sur les différents poufs et canapés installés dehors et continuer leur apéritif et écouter d'une oreille Blaise qui se lançait des fleurs à lui-même.

« … et pour demain matin j'ai prévu un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel dix-huit étoiles. Il y aura des viennoiseries, mais cette fois, elles ne seront pas empoisonnées, n'est ce pas Hermione ! »

« Un hôtel dix-huit étoiles ça n'existe pas, espèce de crétin. »

« Bla, bla, bla. Un feuilleté à la crevette ? » Dit-il en lui tendant un plateau

Elle accepta en levant les yeux au ciel et reporta ensuite son attention sur le trampoline. Elle avait toujours su que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des gamins en puissance, aurors ou pas aurors, cela ne changeait strictement rien.

Luna semblait bien s'amuser elle aussi et Hermione s'étonna un peu qu'elle n'ai pas encore trainé Théo par la main pour qu'il se mette lui aussi à faire des bonds.

Elle détourna les yeux lorsque George installa sa sœur sur ses épaules et qu'il se mit à sauter, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou…elle ne voulait pas être témoin d'un accident.

.

« Alors Drago ? » Commença Daphné « Qu'est ce que ça te fais d'avoir vingt-quatre ans ? »

« Techniquement…le cinq c'est demain. Donc je ne peux pas encore te répondre. »

« D'ailleurs, les gâteaux ce sera pour demain. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ron, je ne veux pas lui gâcher sa soirée. »

« Arrête de le prendre pour goinfre Blaise ! » Fit Pansy.

« Impossible. C'est comme si tu me demandais d'arrêter de te prendre pour une alcoolique. Chose impossible puisque tu es une alcoolique. »

« Et toi tu es un con. C'est dommage, ça ne se soigne pas. »

« Le con à organisé la soirée du siècle. Daphné chérie ! Tu pourrais au moins me défendre. »

« Tu le fait très bien tout seul. »

.

Blaise détourna la tête, faussement vexé, et alla s'asseoir entre Théo et Drago, avec qui il entama une conversation. Pansy alla se rechercher à boire et lorsque les sauteurs en eurent marre du trampoline, ils rejoignirent les autres pour continuer de manger.

Lorsque la quantité astronomique de petits fours et autre chips fut engloutie, et que Pansy commença à être quelque peu éméchée par le punch, Blaise décida qu'il était grand temps de faire le barbecue. Accompagné de Théo et Harry, il s'en alla vers l'appareil, laissant Daphné s'énerver sur Pansy et lui reprocher encore une fois de se comporter d'une manière inacceptable.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont faire le barbecue à la moldue ? » Questionna Neville.

« Ça m'étonnerait fort. » Répondit Drago.

A peine vingt seconde plus tard, ils virent Théo sortir sa baguette et lancer un « incendio ». Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'être trois pour ça ? La question restait entière.

.

.

Pansy accompagna ses brochettes, merguez et salade froide de vin rosé et en profita pour servir généreusement tous ses amis.

Harry rigolait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et les joues de Neville et Drago avaient pris une petite teinte rosée.

« Bon. » S'exclama soudain Blaise en se mettant debout sur un canapé « Maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé, place à la FIESTA ! »

Il agita sa baguette et une musique assourdissante s'éleva. Heureusement qu'ils étaient sorciers parce que les voisins auraient assurément appelé la police pour se plaindre du tapage nocturne.

Les Bizar's Sisters à plein volume, ils se déchainèrent sur la musique, criant et sautant dans tous les sens.

.

Hermione avait envie de rire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas lâchée et qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Elle était entourée de tous ses amis, elle s'amusait…et elle était heureuse.

Ainsi, lorsque Blaise commença à déboutonner sa chemise et à la faire tourner au dessus de sa tête, elle se joignit à Pansy pour le siffler et l'encourager.

« ALLEZ RONNIE ! MONTRE LUI TES PECTORAUX ! » Hurla soudain Pansy.

L'esprit allégé par les nombreux verres de vin qu'il avait bu, Ron se retrouva bientôt à enlever lui aussi sa chemise, rapidement imité par Georges, Harry et Drago. Pansy n'en pouvait plus de hurler et semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle en comparant leurs muscles.

Les garçons étaient déchainés et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la plage, Blaise, Georges et Harry courant pour se jeter à l'eau.

« Ils sont complètement malades… »souffla Hermione en les regardant sauter dans l'eau.

.

Ron et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, et Luna finit elle aussi par s'avancer dans l'eau. Théo la regarda et repensa immédiatement à leur premier baiser, juste après qu'elle soit tombée dans l'eau.

Ils échangèrent un regard et prit d'un élan fou, le brun la rejoignit et lui sauta presque dessus, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ils sont si mignons. » Fit Hermione qui les regardait « Hein Pansyyyyyyyy Ahhh ! Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose-moi par terre ! Pose moi. A l'aide, Neville, Pansy ! Aidez-moi. »

Drago l'avait attrapée par surprise et l'avait installée sur son épaule, comme un sac de pommes de terre et était à présent en train de courir vers la mer. Elle avait beau lui hurler de la poser, rien n'y faisait et Pansy et Neville se contentaient de la regarder en rigolant.

.

« Malefoy ! POSE-MOI ! »

L'eau froide envahit son corps d'un seul coup et elle se redressa d'un bond, crachant de l'eau salée. Elle allait le tuer !

« Hé ! Hermione ! Tu as l'air mouillée. » Ricana Blaise.

« Ahah. Très spirituel. Malefoy ! Toi, je vais te tuer ! »

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça. Sans moi, les ennuis te trouveront beaucoup plus vite. »

« Si je ne te tue pas alors tu vas chercher Pansy et tu la mets dans l'eau elle aussi. »

« D'accord ! »

.

Le blond sorti alors de l'eau et se mit à courir sur le sable, vers Pansy. Mais celle-ci vit le coup venir et enleva rapidement ses chaussures à talons pour se mettre à courir elle aussi. Elle étonna tout le monde, comme à chaque fois : comment pouvait-elle courir aussi vite et aussi normalement après toute la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée ?

Voyant Drago en difficultés, Blaise vint à son secours et au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par attraper Pansy et la mettre elle aussi à l'eau.

Quand ils finirent par sortir, tous plus ou moins frigorifiés, Théo ramassa sa baguette qu'il avait laissé dans le sable et leur lança à tous un sort pour les remettre au chaud et au sec.

« Les joncheruines ont dû partir. » Lui dit alors Luna « Tu avais eu du mal à te souvenir de prendre ta baguette la dernière fois. »

« J'étais trop occupé par autre chose. »

« Ah oui ? Par quoi ? »

« Toi. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

.

On aurait pu croire que ce bain de mer très frais les aurait calmés mais à peine furent-ils retournés dans la maison – à l'intérieur cette fois – qu'ils recommencèrent à se déhancher sur la musique, tout en faisant des pauses régulières pour se goinfrer de bonbons venant tous droit de chez Honeyduckes.

Pansy avait également déniché un cubi de vin des elfes qu'elle s'appliquait à boire avec la plus grande attention.

.

« Chaton… arrête un peu de boire. »

« Je t'aime Ron. » Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Humpff…tu vois…tu es complètement ivre. »

« C'est pas parce que je te dis rarement que je t'aime que je suis complètement ivre. Le vin des elfes est très gentil avec moi alors fais attention. Ma bouche pourrait préférer embrasser mon verre plutôt que ta bouche à toi ! »

Ron décréta rapidement qu'il préférait largement embrasser Pansy et se laissa docilement entrainer vers le canapé. Pansy avait toujours besoin d'être confortablement installée.

De son côté, Hermione dansait un rock endiablé avec Neville, sans apercevoir le regard de Drago posé sur elle. Il la fixait sans relâche alors qu'elle dansait, tout en vidant distraitement son verre.

Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures et demi du matin qu'ils baissèrent enfin la musique et que Blaise se leva du canapé où il était assis.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous indiquer l'endroit où vous allez dormir. Et de donner à mon cher meilleur ami son premier cadeau, un peu en avance. Quoi que nous sommes le cinq à présent. »

Il regarda alors Hermione avec un grand sourire et elle comprit soudainement où il venait en venir et ce qu'il allait annoncer.

.

« Le nombre de chambres disponibles fait que je vous ai repartis par deux. J'ai inscrit un numéro sur les portes pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver. Georges et Alicia, vous serez dans la chambre numéro un, Harry et Ginny dans la numéro deux, Neville et Hannah dans la numéro trois, Pans' et Ron dans la quatre, Théo et Luna dans la cinq et j'ai placé Drago et Hermione dans la six. Ne me remercie pas Drago, c'est tout naturel. »

« Espèce de… » Commença Hermione.

« Quant-à moi et Daphné, nous prenons la sept et nous allons dès à présent vous quitter d'une part parce qu'Hermione risque de m'étriper et d'autre part parce que ma libido affolante a besoin d'être rassasiée. Sur ces paroles. Bonne nuit et à demain. »

Hermione était bouche bée lorsqu'elle le regarda monter les escaliers, Daphné sur les talons. Quel immonde petit cafard !

« Hum… » Commença Pansy en se levant « Ma libido à moi a également besoin d'être rassasiée. Je ne sais pas si ça vous le fait à vous mais j'ai toujours envie de faire l'amour quand j'ai bu ! »

« Chaton ! »

« Je porte mon ensemble noir en dentelle. »

« J'arrive ! » Fit-il en se levant d'un bond.

« Bon…je crois qu'on va y aller aussi. » Fit Ginny en prenant la main d'un Harry rougissant.

« Nous aussi. N'est-ce pas Théo ?»

« Et nous aussi. »

« Et nous. Bonne nuit Drago. Bonne nuit Hermione ! » Conclut Hannah.

« Je rêve ! » Souffla Hermione.

.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle était forcée de partager avec Drago, elle comprit encore plus ce que Blaise avait voulu dire. Ce mec était vraiment un abruti de Serpentard, sournois et pervers. Et si Drago avait laissé échapper un petit éclat de rire, elle ne trouvait vraiment pas ça drôle.

Le noir avait eu la _formidable_ idée de recouvrir le lit de pétales de roses, de disposer des bougies parfumées un peu partout et par-dessus tout, il avait posé sur le dossier d'une chaise une espèce de tenue de prostituée complètement indécente et totalement transparente.

« Je crois que dans l'esprit de Blaise, cette 'espèce de tenue' est une nuisette. » Fit remarquer Drago.

« J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Peu importe. Une nuisette. Laisse-moi rire. Même une gourgandine de bas étage n'en voudrait pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Un sortilège plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des pétales de roses et des bougies et elle constata avec soulagement que les affaires qu'elle avait apportées étaient toujours là. Elle attrapa donc son pyjama et parti se changer dans la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre.

Drago quant-à lui trouva lui aussi les affaires que Blaise avait préparées pour lui et attendit que la brunette ai terminé pour prendre sa place. Puis quand il eut terminé de se brosser les dents et de se nettoyer le visage, il retourna dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, aux côtés d'Hermione.

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les même aujourd'hui. Ils avaient été contraints alors qu'Hermione n'était ni malade, ni angoissée par les personnes qui lui voulaient du mal. Et tout cela rendait Drago un peu mal à l'aise.

Il s'allongea de son côté, tandis qu'Hermione éteignait la lumière, avant de faire comme lui.

.

« C'était une bonne soirée non ? » Fit la jeune femme après un petit moment de silence.

« Très bonne même. Je crois que cet anniversaire va être le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis un très long moment. Comme quoi Blaise peut avoir de bonnes idées parfois. »

« Oui. Je te déteste de m'avoir jetée dans l'eau en tout cas."

« Arrête. C'était vraiment drôle. »

« C'est ça oui… »

Le silence retomba et Hermione sentait le sommeil la gagner peu à peu, lorsque la voix du blond la tira de sa torpeur.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te rends compte qu'en ce moment même, tout le monde dans cette maison doit être en train de s'envoyer en l'air sauf nous. »

« Oui et alors ? Tant que leurs sortilèges de silence tiennent jusqu'au bout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu besoin de parler de ça ? Je vais avoir des images désagréables en tête !»

« Je ne sais pas. »

.

Où peut-être qu'au fond il savait…peut-être que la savoir à côté de lui, si prêt, lui embrumait totalement l'esprit. Il repensa à son odeur, aux baisers qu'il avait déposés dans son cou et plus que jamais, il eut envie de recommencer.

« Hermione… » Chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

L'instant d'après, il était sur elle. Il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et constata avec ravissement qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, elle passa même ses bras derrière sa nuque, pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Fébrile, il approfondit le baiser et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il entendit Hermione gémir.

Ses mains glissèrent sous son pyjama et il put enfin caresser sa peau si chaude mais tellement douce. D'un geste rapide, il lui enleva son haut de pyjama et posa immédiatement sa bouche sur son sein nu.

Hermione gémit une fois de plus, encore plus fort, et il crut même distinguer son prénom, ce qui le rendit totalement fou.

En une poignée de secondes, il termina de la dévêtir et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus tous les deux.

Drago s'appliqua à recouvrir tout son corps de baisers et il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans son dos.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et entra brusquement en elle. Hermione noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'accompagna dans ses va-et-vient qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide.

Drago sentait que le plaisir ultime arrivait de plus en plus vite et il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la jouissance…

.

.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, et se redressa d'un bond dans le lit. Par Merlin ! Il avait rêvé ! Il venait juste de faire un putain de rêve avec…avec Hermione qui était allongée juste à côté de lui.

Soudain pris de panique à l'idée qu'il ait pu faire un quelconque bruit qui l'aurait réveillée, il tourna la tête vers elle et constata avec soulagement qu'elle dormait paisiblement et profondément.

En sueur, il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que son boxer était humide. De honte, il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Faire un rêve de ce genre au point de se faire dessus…cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'adolescence ! Foutue Granger !

Il attrapa sa baguette qui reposait sur la table et se lança un sort de nettoyage. Puis il fit couler un peu d'eau sur son visage pour se rafraichir.

Finalement, il se réinstalla correctement et essaya de se rendormir, espérant de tout cœur ne pas refaire de rêve, ou du moins, pas de rêves impliquant Granger et lui sans vêtements.

.

Son souhait fut exaucé, puisqu'il se réveilla dans la matinée après avoir passé une seconde partie de nuit paisible.

Il remarqua immédiatement que la brunette avait pris ses aises puisqu'elle s'était presque collée à lui dans son sommeil, comme cela était déjà arrivé une fois, chez elle. Si jamais Blaise avait la bonne idée de débarquer dans la chambre à cet instant, ils étaient fichus.

Néanmoins, cela n'arriva pas, puisqu'Hermione finit par papillonner des yeux et s'étirer, s'éloignant en même temps du blond.

.

« Alors ? Bien dormi ? Bien profité de mon cadeau ? » Demanda Blaise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« Dis-moi Blaise, est-ce que tu prends pour une péripatéticienne ? »

« Qué ? »

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Je sais que tu n'es pas si idiot que ça ! »

« Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as pas aimé la nuisette ? »

« En effet ! Crétin. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et purent constater que Blaise avec tenu ses promesses en matière de petit déjeuner royal. Il y avait des viennoiseries françaises, des pancakes, muffins et cupcakes, des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses, des haricots, du thé, du café, du chocolat, ainsi que toute une variété de jus de fruits, allant de la citrouille à l'orange, en passant par la pomme. Ron n'allait pas en croire ses yeux quand il finirait par se réveiller.

.

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel, la bande d'amis se retrouva sur la plage, bien installés sur des serviettes.

Hermione pensait qu'il ferait froid, mais avec un simple petit sortilège protégeant du vent, ils pouvaient profiter de la chaleur du soleil tranquillement…en maillot de bain. Blaise avait eu raison finalement.

.

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment, laissant le soleil lui chauffer le dos. Puis elle se redressa et s'assit pour pouvoir regarder ses amis. Blaise taquinait Ron sur les griffures qu'il avait dans le dos et la « nuit torride » qu'il avait dû passer. Luna était occupée à recouvrir les jambes de Théo de sable et de coquillages. Daphné lisait un livre, Ginny discutait avec Alicia et Hannah tandis que Neville, Drago, Harry et Georges s'amusaient dans la mer.

Elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Elle voulait juste arrêter le temps et rester ici pour toujours, loin des soucis et des fous furieux qui voulaient la tuer et qui s'en prenaient à ses proches. Ici, il n'y avait pas tout ça et elle était juste heureuse et libre.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Ginny, et l'instant d'après, elle était debout sur le sable et se dirigeait vers elle.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles virent Hermione debout au dessus d'elle, la main tendue vers la rouquine.

« Ginny, tu…tu irais marcher un peu avec moi ? S'il te plait… »

Elle sembla hésiter, mais finit par se lever, sans prendre la main tendue d'Hermione, et toutes deux commencèrent à marcher côte à côte. Aucune d'elle ne parlait et Hermione attendit qu'elles soient suffisamment éloignées sur la plage pour s'asseoir sur le sable humide, immédiatement suivie par Ginny.

« Gin'…je…je suis désolée. Je pourrais te le dire un millier de fois si il le faut. Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je regrette chaque jour de m'être emportée contre toi. Je me suis laissée guider par ma colère et… »

« Non sans blague…tu t'es laissée guider par ta colère. Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que je t'ai blessée mais… »

« Tu ne m'as pas blessée Hermione. Tu m'as juste profondément déçue. Je n'ai pas reconnu mon amie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses être fermée et m'accuser de quelque chose sans réfléchir. Tu as tout de suite sauté aux conclusions sans réfléchir. Et quand je voyais Harry si malheureux…non…j'ai été déçue. Vraiment. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je m'en veux, mais ça ne change rien je le sais bien. Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas croire que notre amitié ne te manque pas. Parce qu'à moi elle me manque, énormément. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et depuis qu'on ne se parle plus, il y a un grand vide. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu sais bien que moi aussi j'ai un vide. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas tirer un trait comme ça. »

« Alors…alors tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« Je veux bien qu'on reprenne notre amitié. »

Hermione avait bien compris la réponse. Ginny n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner, mais tout ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était qu'elles soient réconciliées. Elle s'avança et lorsqu'elle put enfin serrer la rouquine dans ses bras, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Décidément, ce week-end était vraiment parfait.

.

« Bon. Maintenant je peux à nouveau te parler » Commença Ginny « Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me raconter tout plein de choses croustillantes vous concernant, toi et Drago. »

« Croustillantes ? Moi ? Drago ? Ce n'est parce que Blaise nous fait dormir dans la même chambre que j'ai quoi que ce soit à raconter. »

« Mais tu vas bientôt avoir des choses à dire non ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu comment il est ? Comment il te regarde ? Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire pour qu'il te saute dessus. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Fit-elle en tournant son regard vers le blond qui s'amusait toujours dans les vagues, au loin. Elle repensa alors au soir où il l'avait embrassée dans le cou, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée.

.

.

« Il y a de la réconciliation dans l'air » Fit Hannah en regardant les filles revenir vers elle.

« C'est grâce aux embrunius joyeux. » Déclara Luna en disposant avec attention ses coquillages sur les jambes de Théo, toujours recouvertes de sables

« Aux quoi ? »

« Les embrunius joyeux ! Ce sont des petites bêtes qui se trouvent dans les embruns de la mer. On les appelle comme ça parce qu'ils sont sensible au bonheur et au bien être. Ils ont dû envoyer des ondes à Ginny et Hermione. D'ailleurs…je suis sûre que c'est grâce à eux que l'on passe un si bon week-end. Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'aller en attraper quelque uns après. Je n'en ai jamais vu de prêt. Seulement des images. »

Harry adressa un grand sourire à sa future femme et à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elles arrivèrent prêt de lui en papotant comme si de rien n'était.

.

.

Après avoir bien profité de la mer et du soleil, il fut l'heure pour Drago de souffler ses bougies et d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Encore une fois, Blaise avait assuré au niveau des gâteaux et il avait également prévu plusieurs bouteilles de champagne que Pansy s'était empressée d'ouvrir. Elle oublia toutes les règles de politesse en se servant la première et se réinstalla ensuite sur sa chaise pour regarder le blond ouvrir ses cadeaux tout en sirotant le liquide pétillant.

Ils avaient finalement fait le choix de faire un cadeau commun et des cadeaux individuels et Drago poussa une exclamation de joie en découvrant un nouveau balai dernier cri, cadeau de tous ses amis. Puis il reçut tout de même plusieurs accessoires pour sa cuisine, un livre sur les techniques de dissimulation à l'usage des aurors, des vêtements et une bouteille d'hydromel de vingt-cinq ans d'âge.

Hermione quant-à elle – qui avait chargé Pansy d'acheter le cadeau pour elle – lui avait offert un joli cadre qu'elle avait ensuite rempli de photo de lui avec tous ses amis.

Drago était heureux et lorsqu'il se leva pour remercier et embrasser tout le monde, il en profiter pour déposer un long baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Merci pour le cadre, mais je trouve que tu n'as pas assez mis de photos de toi… »

Cette phrase la laissa perplexe. Elle ne savait même pas dire s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. !

.

Une fois les gâteaux engloutis et Pansy commençant déjà à ressentir les effets du champagne, Blaise décida qu'il était temps pour eux de commencer à utiliser les pistolets à eaux.

S'ensuivit alors une gigantesque bataille, commençant par les filles contre les garçons et qui se termina en chacun pour soi, où ils terminèrent absolument trempés et hilares, non sans avoir ravagé la moitié de la maison.

Le reste de la soirée passa vraiment trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Ils dansèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et puis après une nouvelle nuit passée aux côtés de Drago, le dimanche arriva.

Hermione regarda la journée défiler en redoutant le moment où il faudrait partir. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Elle voulait rester à faire des jeux d'enfants avec ses amis, à manger n'importe quoi et à se coucher tard. Rentrer à Londres signifiait retrouver les problèmes, les menaces de mort et les fous furieux. Elle n'était pas prête pour cela.

.

Sur la plage, elle observa Luna qui était occupée à tracer quelque chose dans le sable et s'approcha pour mieux voir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit « Luna aime Théo. » entouré d'un cœur géant.

« Oh, c'est tellement mignon Luna. »

« On pourrait en faire un autre. Viens. »

Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin sur la plage et dix minutes plus tard, de nouveaux mots s'inscrivaient sur le sable : « Amis pour toujours»

« Même si la mer efface nos mots, on sera toujours amis, n'est ce pas Hermione ? »

« Evidemment. » Répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ohhh comme c'est mignon ! » S'exclama Pansy qui venait d'arriver avec les autres.

« Je crois que je préfère quand même celui d'à côté » Souffla Théo.

« Blaise, tu crois qu'on peut rester ici toute la vie ? » Demanda pansy « Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore pleins de bouteilles dans la cave.

Hermione se sentit rassurée d'entendre ça. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir que ce week-end ne finisse jamais.

.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, des nuages se mirent à couvrir la mer et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour jouer à la bataille explosive, et autres jeux de sociétés

Et puis l'heure de partir arriva et Harry eut l'idée d'agrandir la voiture d'Hermione pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer dedans et faire le trajet du retour ensemble. La brunette s'occupa du sort et ils s'entassèrent tous dans la voiture, qui avait toujours la même apparence extérieure, mais qui possédait à présent beaucoup plus de place.

Hermione se mit au volant et prit la route, Harry à ses côtés, pendant qu'à l'arrière, les autres se croyaient en colonie de vacances. Elle remarqua que Drago n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur, tant il était occupé à chanter.

« Au château de Poudlard OLE, Au château de Poudlard OLE, y'a une forêt comme ça, y'a une forêt comme ça, il y'a un lac comme ça, il y'a un lac comme ça, y'a des cognards comme ça, y'a des cognards comme ça, y'a le calmar comme ça, y'a le calmar comme ça et Dumbledore comme ça, et Dumbledore comme ça… »

« C'était un hippogriffe ohohohohohoh, qui ne savait pas voler ohohohohohoh, il demanda au sombral ohohohohohoh, de lui apprendre à voler ohohohohohoh… »

« La moyenne d'âge mental de cette voiture est passé à cinq ans. » Souffla Harry

« On fait un peu tâche toi et moi non ? A ne connaitre que des chansons moldues. »

« Il ne vaut pas que je chante de toute façon. Il risquerait de pleuvoir… »

Hermione rigola et appuya légèrement sur le frein lorsque les lumières de Londres apparurent à l'horizon. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que cette journée se finisse…

* * *

><p>Et voilààà. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que l'anniversaire ferait un chapitre entier et qui plus est, un chapitre plus long que la moyenne. Mais j'ai été emportée par l'écriture, et j'ai même dû me forcer à raccourcir certains passages et à ne pas trop tout détailler.<p>

Breffons, ce chapitre est une véritable coupure, comme une parenthèse avant que la vie réelle et tout ses tracas reprennent.

Concernant le rêve de Drago, qui s'est fait avoir ? xDDD

Enfin, après avoir reçu des reviews d'anciens lecteurs fantômes, j'ai pu constater que plusieurs ne savaient pas quoi dire. J'ai donc décidé **afin d'aider ceux qui ne savent pas trop quoi dire de mettre en place un système de questions**. Je ne le ferais pas à tous les chapitres évidemment, je le ferais de temps en temps, ça permettra de regrouper. Et vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligés de répondre à toutes les questions, c'est uniquement indicatif.

So, depuis le début de l'histoire : qu'avez-vous pensé du comportement d'Hermione au début ? Quel est votre personnage préféré ? Votre couple préféré ? Avez-vous un chapitre préféré ? Si oui lequel et pourquoi ? Est-ce que le rythme de l'histoire vous plait ou est-ce c'est trop lent/trop rapide ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des différentes attaques des méchants ? Est-ce que vous avez des pistes par rapport à eux ? est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui vous déplaisent dans l'histoire ? Qu'attendez-vous avec le plus d'impatience ?

Voilààà, je vous laisse à présent et une review et vous pourrez partager la chambre numéro 6 avec Drago hihi

Bisous Bisous


	21. Chapitre XX

****Helloooo ! Oui, c'est un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais il va falloir vous y faire pendant un moment. Outre le décalage d'une heure entre la France et l'Angleterre je suis occupée la journée, ce qui fait que je ne peux poster que le soir. Donc voilà. Mais l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre soit là, et en plus je n'ai pas de problèmes avec mon wifi, youhouuuu.

En tout cas tout se passe bien pour moi, je suis dans une super famille, et à Londres, que demande le peuple. Ah oui, mercredi j'avais un day off alors je suis allée voir gratuitement le spectacle de Jessie Cave (qui joue Lavande Brown) & sa soeur. Et j'ai pu avoir un autographe et une photo :DDD Je suis contente !

Allez, place au chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste à la grande **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Melle x** : Mouhahahah, mais je savais que plusieurs allaient se faire avoir xD Serpentard POWEERRRR !

Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours ma fic, ça me fait plaisir :D

**Gaïa**: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, ils avaient bien besoin d'une petite parenthèse pour être tranquilles. Héhéhé, je suis sadique, je sais xD Je m'éclate pour l'instant en U :D

**Laure 29** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'est pas la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque sur l'absence du point de vue d'Hermione. Je vais essayer d'y remédier J

**Guest (1) : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et qu'elle te fasse rire :D

**K.G** : Mais mes autres chapitres sont quand même relativement longs hein, ils font 5000 mots environs (jamais moins) J Comme je disais à Laure29, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir envie de connaitre le point de vue d'Hermione, donc je vais essayer de l'insérer. On est vendredi ! Tu vois, c'est passé vite finalement.

**T : **C'est ma maman qui m'a appris le mot péripatéticienne, quand elle essayait de m'apprendre à ne pas dire de gros mots xD En effet, Hermione est un peu dans le déni. Mais je vais m'efforcer de laisser un peu la place à ses pensées.

Merci pour les réponses aux questions ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligée hein. En fait, au début, ce qui a le plus énervé Hermione, c'est qu'ils aient tout manigancé derrière son dos, sans rien lui dire.

Oui, tu as bien compris pour l'impact psychologique des attaques. Rahhh les histoires de Marriage Law, ça a commencé sur le fandom anglais et il y en a tellement, je ne sais pas d'où c'est sorti, mais je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas du tout. Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review :D

**LuluMalfoy** : Bravo ! Mais j'avoue que ca aurait été vraiment trop rapide pour un vrai lemon. Je vais essayer de mettre un plus de discussions alors J

**Aurore** : hello ! Oh, je suis ravie d'être ta première review ! Oui, j'ai repris une chanson de colonie « dans mon pays d'Espagne, Holé ! » Merci pour tes compliments. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'écrire ma propre histoire un jour, je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez confiance en moi pour ça. Merci pour tes réponses aux questions. Je pense qu'Harry et Ginny manquent de relief parce qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent en ce moment !

Bien sûr que tu peux accueillir Drago :D

**Marjsafi** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics ! Je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire, rassure-toi :D Voici le chapitre suivant ! Bisous Bisous

**Amandine** : Félicitations pour le rêve J Oui, cette réconciliation était vraiment attendue, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**JojoO** : Hello. Et merci pour ta review ! Mais non voyons, tu n'es pas une lectrice fantôme, quand on prend l'histoire en cours, c'est normal que tu ne laisses pas de review au fil des chapitres ! Attendre d'être au dernier posté, c'est ce que 'jaurais fait aussi !

Merci pour tes réponses aux questions. Théo est un personnage que j'adore, je n'aime pas quand il est méchant ! Et c'est vrai que Neville est assez effacé. Je vais essayer de le faire plus parler

Héhé, la conclusion entre Drago et Hermione est beaucoup attendue à ce que je vois xD. Enfin, merci beaucoup encore, et bisous bisous !

**Kay** : mouhahahahah. Les serpentards ont la côte à ce que je vois :p Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie** : Non, non, la plupart d'entre vous s'êtes fait avoir, mais pas tous xD Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire :D Et merci à toi pour la review :D

**Guest (2)** : Merci !

**Lisa** : Mouhahahah, non ce n'était pas une blague mais un rêve :p Oui, ils avaient besoin de calme ces petits J Je vais voir si ils accepteraient un peu plus d'invités pour la prochaine fois. Voic la suite, en espérant que tu aura une connection !

**Stella, Angélique et Alix : **Merci à vous trois (vous êtes sœurs ? Oui, je suis curieuse xD), Blaise veut juste le bien de ses amis voyons :p Merci pour vos réponses aux questions également :D

**Noire2jais** : Mouhahahahaha, sadique même dans les chapitres joyeux xD

**Minnie35** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'es certainement pas la seule à y avoir cru, je te rassure :D Blaise est la pour ça xDD

**Godsavetheslim** : xDD j'adore ton pseudo ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic pour le moment :D Luna est un personnage que j'adore alors je suis contente que tu l'aimes aussi

**Guest (3)** : Mais Hermione aurait été vraiment trop malheureuse si son papa était mort:/ J'ai pleuré aussi pour les 3 derniers HP…le dernier c'était même 10ans de chutes du Niagara xD ravie que tu aimes tous les couples de cette fic :D

**Naham** : Mouhahahah, un jour ils finiront par se sauter dessus…un jour… xD Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

**Sarah** : Hello, oh, je comprends, je sais à quel point c'est la galère sur téléphone ! Lol, tu veux une photo dédicacée aussi xD tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. Et je t'envie de pouvoir lire dans quatre langues (disons trois parce que je ne sais pas si il y a beaucoup de fic en arabe) perso je lis en français et en anglais mais il y a plein de fics espagnoles, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai pourvoir les lire, mais mon niveau d'espagnol est bien trop faible ! Breffons, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes Protection et Sous l'Apparence !

**M.** : xDDDD Juste la voix de Voldy ça doit être trop bizarre xD La liste de demande d'anniversaire s'allonge, Blaise va être submergé xD. Hermione est un peu dans le déni que veux-tu :p

**Guest (4) : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire :D

**Auriane** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la fic et les persos :D Bisous Bisous

**Guest (5)** : Ouii, la réconciliation tant attendue est enfin là. Mouhahahaha, imagine l'horreur au réveil si ils l'avaient vraiment fait. Je pense que tout aurait été ruiné ! Je fais part de tes impressions à Blaise :D

**Lucie (From Hell)** : Hello, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review, il est vrai que j'aime avoir un avis de temps en temps au fil des chapitres.

Je suis contente que tu aimes mon système de question, par contre je pense que le ferais tous les 5 chapitres environs, pour avoir plus de matière. Je savais que le comportement d'Hermione allait en agacer beaucoup, mais elle finit bien par se calmer J

Alalala Pansy, je l'adore moi aussi. Oui tu as bien deviné, c'est tout les vendredis que je poste :D

Pour les méchants je ne dirais rien :D. Et tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois.

**Hermya Dawson** : Une bouffée d'air frais, c'est exactement ça :D Les jeux sont mes préférés (oui, moi aussi je suis restée une grande gamine), mouhahahahah ravie que t'avoir eue pour le rêve xD. Mon séjour en angleterre se passe très bien, ma host family et les enfants sont très gentil

Cormac n'était pas à poufsouffle, mais à Gryffondor (oui, on se demande bien pourquoi pfff) Voici le chapitre !

**Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !

Marynes : Ohh, je suis contente de te retrouver ! Ton brevet s'est bien passé ?

Héhé, je rigolais moi aussi toute seule en écrivant Drago en voiture xD La liste de Blaise est déjà énorme, mais je rajoute ta demande :D Je suis contente que tu aimes Théo et Luna. Et Blaise, il nous fait bien rire avec ses idées tordues xD Merci pour tes réponses aux questions ! Et je ne t'en voulais pas donc tu n'as pas besoin d'être pardonnée.

La première fois que j'ai fait aupair j'ai eu très peur aussi parce que c'était l'inconnu, mais finalement j'ai adoré, et c'est pour ça que j'ai recommencé. Ceci est ma troisième fois et ça se passe très bien, comme les deux précédentes :D

Bisous Bisous

.

.

Merci à Lucius :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XX : Back to Reality<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

De retour chez la brunette, Drago se sentait totalement déphasé, comme s'il était parti en vacances pendant trois semaines. Il avait vraiment eu un anniversaire formidable et ses amis étaient formidables.

Il rangea soigneusement son balai dans sa chambre, tout en se faisant une note mentale pour aller chercher son nécessaire la prochaine fois qu'Harry ou Ron viendraient ici. Il rangea également ses autres cadeaux, gardant uniquement son livre qu'il comptait commencer le soir même, ainsi que le cadre qu'il voulait accrocher au mur.

Il avait éprouvé une drôle de sensation de chaleur quand il avait ouvert ce cadeau, mais il réitérait ce qu'il lui avait dit : il n'y avait pas assez de photos d'elle.

Sur les clichés où elle apparaissait, ils étaient souvent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, séparés par plusieurs de leurs amis. Il n'y avait que sur une photo prise au restaurant, pour l'anniversaire de Ron où ils étaient assis face à face. Mais Drago se rappelait très bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de toute la soirée.

Les choses changeaient à présent. Déjà ce week-end, ils étaient côte à côte sur de nombreux clichés sans qu'elle n'arbore un air renfermé ou dégouté.

Il fixa le cadre au mur, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis durant ce week-end et il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il espéra juste ne pas refaire la même sorte de rêve que l'avant-veille…

.

OoO

.

Hermione comme Drago comprirent assez rapidement que le retour à la réalité allait être encore plus difficile que prévu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cabinet de psychomagie.

Le cœur de la brunette fit une embardée quand elle aperçut de nombreux aurors, amassés devant le bâtiment.

« _Pitié…faites que tout le monde aille bien._ » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle accéléra le pas, courant presque sur les derniers mètres et bouscula les aurors pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'eut pas pas besoin de chercher très longtemps. Toute la façade du bâtiment avait été redécorée. L'inscription rouge clamait les menaces habituelles et attaquait également Drago.

« Sale sang-de-bourbe, vous allez bientôt crever, toi et ton auror. Prends Garde »

Néanmoins, un élément nouveau attira son attention. Au dessous de l'inscription, quelque chose avait été dessiné. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à la marque des ténèbres. Et apparemment, ce symbole était source de nombreuses discussions chez les aurors.

Drago se fraya également un chemin et fronça les sourcils en voyant la marque des ténèbres. Il se greffa à l'une des conversations mais personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'apparaissait que maintenant. La piste d'anciens mangemorts avait déjà été évoquée plusieurs fois, surtout après le sortilège de langue de plomb mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de vraies preuves. S'il s'agissait bien d'eux, pourquoi faisaient-ils apparaitre la marque maintenant ?

Ils étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions lorsque tout bascula en une fraction de secondes. Un sortilège fendit l'air, manquant de peu la tête d'Hermione et échoua sur le bâtiment, créant un trou énorme dans la façade. Des débris de briques et de ciment tombèrent à terre.

.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle vit un jet de lumière rouge, ressenti une douleur fulgurante au niveau de l'épaule. Puis elle fut plaquée au sol sans la moindre délicatesse.

Elle hurla, et commença à se débattre comme une diablesse. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, les aurors étaient occupés à crier qu'il fallait trouver d'où venaient les sorts. Personne ne la voyait alors qu'elle était par terre et qu'elle allait peut-être mourir.

« Arrête de t'agiter. » Ordonna une voix « C'est moi. »

« Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. »

« Ils attaquent. »

Un sortilège siffla à leurs oreilles et un des aurors recula, trébuchant sur eux. Il fit un signe à Drago et ce dernier se releva prestement, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Ils ne restèrent qu'une seule seconde à découvert. L'instant d'après, ils avaient transplané.

.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Hermione, désorientée par le transplanage.

« Au Ministère. »

« Mais ? Comment a-t-on pu transplaner directement dans un bureau ? Je croyais que seules les aires de transplanages étaient autorisées ? »

« Privilège réservée aux aurors et hauts fonctionnaires. Mais uniquement en cas d'urgence. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, et laissa entrer Harry, qui avait surement été alerté par le bruit du transplanage. Il se précipita sur Hermione dès qu'il la vit et la serra dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne suis pas allé sur place avec les autres parce que j'ai un rapport à terminer."

« Quelqu'un s'est mis à nous attaquer. Ils étaient au moins deux. Ils visaient Hermione. Il fallait qu'on évacue. Les autres vont essayer de les attraper, mais ils étaient bien cachés. On ne les voyait pas. »

« Ils ont _attaqué_ ? Alors qu'il y avait une dizaine d'aurors sur place ? Mais pourquoi ? est-ce qu'ils sont idiots. »

« Je ne pense pas non. Au contraire. Nous avons vraiment été pris par surprise. Et le premier sortilège… un peu mieux visé et elle le prenait en pleine tête. »

Hermione frissonna en entendant cette phrase, qui fut également comme un déclic pour elle, puisque sa douleur cuisante à l'épaule refit surface. Elle jeta un œil et vit que sa veste avait été trouée à ce niveau là.

Elle la retira en serrant les dents et essaya ensuite de remonter la manche de son chemisier. N'y parvenant pas, elle le déboutonna d'une main et le laissa ensuite glisser le long de ses mains, et tomber au sol.

« Par Merlin Hermione ! » S'écria Harry !

.

Drago aurait bien poussé la même exclamation, mais pour d'autres raisons. Harry avait eu ce cri en voyant la vilaine blessure assez profonde qui s'étalait sur son épaule. Lui avait juste l'impression qu'Hermione voulait le tourmenter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait au moins compte qu'elle était en soutien gorge ? Dans un foutu soutien gorge noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Trop en valeur. Ne pouvait-elle pas mettre un débardeur sous son chemisier ?

« Aïe ! Ne touche pas Harry ! Ca pique ! »

« Je vais chercher une trousse de premier soins. »

« Non, laisse-moi. J'y vais. » Fit Drago avant de sortir avec précipitation.

Cette fille était dingue. Complètement dingue et si elle continuait à faire des trucs pareils, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'étonne s'il finissait par lui sauter dessus. Vraiment, maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements…c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait à pas se sortir de la tête l'image de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait réussir à se comporter décemment et à ne pas mettre en péril sa mission !

Il trouva rapidement la trousse de soins et souffla un grand coup, avant de revenir dans la pièce. Il essaya de fixer son regard sur son épaule ou sur son visage, et pas ailleurs. Son épaule était rouge et boursoufflée tout autour de la blessure et lorsqu'Harry toucha une nouvelle fois, elle siffla entre ses dents.

Drago sortit un petit flacon de la trousse et versa du liquide bleu sur un petit coton. Même sans lever les yeux, il sentit l'onde de panique qui traversa la brunette.

« Non. Tu ne m'approches pas avec ce truc ! »

« On est douillette ? Tu sais très bien qu'il faut désinfecter avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Je ne veux pas Malefoy ! Laisse moi. Harry ! Ca pique, ça pique »

« Arrête de t'agiter et laisse le faire Herm' ! Dans cinq secondes ce sera fini. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra la main d'Harry pendant que Drago nettoyait consciencieusement la plaie. Puis Harry reprit sa baguette et acheva de refermer la blessure. La peau restait rosée et sensible et peut-être garderait-elle une légère cicatrice, puisqu'Harry n'était pas aussi bon qu'un médicomage ou que Mrs Pomfresh. Une fois cela fait, Hermione remit son chemisier à place et Drago put enfin souffler, loin de la tentation…

.

OoO

.

Pendant ce temps, les aurors étaient sur le pied de guerre pour retrouver les auteurs de ces sortilèges. Il était juste dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de balais. Certains étaient restés au sol et d'autres avaient transplané sur les toits et scrutaient attentivement le moindre mouvement. Si quelqu'un était masqué par un sortilège de désillusion, il pouvait être trahi par un simple mouvement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Plus aucun sort n'était lancé et il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement.

Les aurors se regardèrent tous pendant un petit moment.

Et puis ce fut le signal.

« STUPEFIX »

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. »

Il fallait prendre des risques quelques fois et malgré avoir entendu au moins deux signaux de transplanage, lancer des sortilèges au hasard paya, puisque deux hommes tombèrent à terre, parfaitement visible, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus maitres de leurs baguettes.

Ron – qui faisait partie du groupe d'aurors – reconnu immédiatement l'un d'entre eux et ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le genou.

« Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Je vais te le dire ! Ce type ! C'est ce connard de Goyle ! Attendez un peu qu'on appelle Drago. Il va lui refaire le portrait ! »

L'autre homme était inconnu et Ron était à présent persuadé que là encore, il ne s'agissait que d'hommes de mains. D'une part parce que la voix de Goyle n'était pas celle qu'il avait entendue dans les souvenirs de Mary et qui lui disait quelque chose. Et d'autre part parce que Goyle faisait partie des personnes les plus stupides qu'il connaissait. On pouvait également rajouter à cela qu'il ne connaissait rien aux moldus.

Cela n'en était pas moins inquiétant. Si ils avaient plusieurs hommes de mains, cela signifiait peut-être que l'organisation dont ils dépendaient était importante et quand ils allaient en avoir assez de ne pas parvenir à leurs fins et qu'ils allaient vouloir réaliser le travail par eux-mêmes, les choses allaient peut-être devenir beaucoup plus compliquées.

Ron attrapa Goyle par une oreille, pendant qu'un de ses collègues s'occupait de l'autre homme.

.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement le Ministère de la Magie et Ron s'empressa d'aller chercher son ami.

Il le trouva avec Harry et Hermione et après leur avoir soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille, ils quittèrent la pièce après avoir enfermé une Hermione ronchonnante dans le bureau.

Drago sentit sa mâchoire se contracter lorsqu'il vit son ancien acolyte. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et il s'en portait très bien. Et savoir que cet imbécile avait essayé de s'en prendre à Hermione le faisait bouillir de rage.

«Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à votre petit copain que nous avons interrogé la dernière fois. Alors si l'un d'entre vous est soumis au sortilège de langue de plomb, il ferait bien de le dire maintenant. Ce serait tragique de finir vidé de tout sang, au fin fond d'une ruelle, n'est ce pas ? » Commença Harry.

Le deuxième homme leva aussitôt la main, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui ! Je vous jure que oui. »

« Très bien. Nous allons voir cela tout de suite. Pour qui est-ce que vous travaillez ? »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa langue s'enroula aussitôt sur elle-même, lui provoquant des hauts-le-cœur. Harry haussa un sourcil et reporta ensuite son attention sur Goyle.

« Et toi ? Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire Potter ! »

« Ne commence pas à faire le malin » Intervint Drago « Pourquoi n'est-tu pas soumis au même sortilège ? »

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole. Traitre. »

« A ta place je parlerais autrement. Un doloris est si vite arrivé… Réponds espèce de sale ordure ! »

« On me fait confiance ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien ! »

« Evidemment…ça a dû être tellement facile d'enrôler un débile dans ton genre. Quelques flatteries, un peu d'argent et d'alcool. Pour qui est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?»

« La sale sang-de-bourbe va crever. Ahahah…»

.

Goyle fut coupé en plein rire par le poing de Drago qui s'écrasa sur son visage. Personne ne l'avait vu venir et l'ancien serpentard bascula en arrière. Le blond tremblait de rage et une veine palpitait dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche. Il se pencha vers Goyle et le souleva par le col.

« Les plaisanteries sont terminées ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Et tu vas répondre ! C'EST CLAIR ? Ou peut-être qu'un peu de véritaserum pourrait te délier la langue ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour qui je travaille ! »

« TU MENS ! »

« Drago ! » S'écria Harry.

Il s'approcha du blond et le tira en arrière. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry put voir qu'ils brillaient de rage. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'il se calme, et s'avança à son tour vers Goyle.

« Tu en en mauvaise posture Goyle. Très mauvaise posture alors si j'étais toi je répondrais aux questions qu'on me pose. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais un aller simple à Azkaban t'attend. Plus tu nous parleras et plus ta peine pourra se raccourcir. Alors je vais commencer simplement. T'as-t-on demandé t'attaquer Hermione aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Nous devions toucher la sang-de-bourbe et ce traitre de Malefoy. »

« NE PARLE PAS COMME CA ! » Rugit Drago

« Combien étiez-vous ? » Continua Harry.

« Cinq. »

« Est-ce la première fois que tu participes à ce genre de choses ?»

Les aurors virent alors Goyle baisser les yeux, alors que son visage prenait une expression qui pouvait ressembler à de la honte. Et la honte se ressentit également dans ses paroles lorsqu'il dit :

« Oui…c'était la première fois. D'habitude je… »

« D'habitude tu quoi ? »

« Je m'occupe d'autres choses… »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je dois prendre du polynectar et aller faire des courses. On m'a envoyé acheter du poison et du sang à l'allée des embrumes. Et puis…j'ai dû aller dans ce magasin de farce et attrape acheter, de la poudre noire et puis c'est tout je crois. »

« Personne ne t'a jamais demandé d'aller acheter des choses chez les moldus ? »

« Non. »

« Oui…pas étonnant. » Souffla Harry pour lui-même.

« Comment…comment as-tu rencontré ces personnes qui t'ont demandée de faire ça ?»

« J'ai été recruté ! » Dit-il en bombant le torse avec fierté. « On est venu me voir, me demander si je voulais faire partie du cercle. »

« Du cercle ? » Questionna Harry

« Oui. »

« Qui fait partie du cercle ? Qui l'a crée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de monde probablement. Il y a des partisans du seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous allons venger sa mort. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? »

« En tuant des gens. La sang-de-bourbe pour commencer. »

.

Encore une fois, Drago voulut sauter sur lui mais il fut retenu par deux autres de ses collègues. Harry finit par se retourner et dévisagea Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Sa réaction était assez violente et le surprenait un peu. Dès qu'Hermione était mentionnée, il semblait devenir totalement fou. Il se fit une note mentale pour lui en reparler plus tard.

« Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Drago ? Mettre le feu à son appartement par exemple ? »

« C'est un traitre. Et il la défend. Son père a dû en faire une crise quand il l'a appris. »

Harry se tendit à la mention de Lucius Malefoy. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce les personnes du « cercle » étaient en contact avec lui ? Mais pourtant les visites à Azkaban étaient étroitement surveillées.

Mais le courrier lui, ne l'était pas forcément. Peut-être l'avait-on prévenu par lettre…

.

« Qui fait partie du cercle ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire Potter. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois. »

« Eh bien tu rêves Potter. Tu me prends peut-être pour quelqu'un de stupide, mais je ne suis pas si stupide que ça. »

« Très bien… » Soupira Harry « On verra si tu tiendras le même discours après un ou deux jours en cellule. »

Des liens apparurent aussitôt, nouant les poignées de Goyle et de l'autre homme, et ils furent emmenés en cellule, en attendant d'être réinterrogés – au moins pour Goyle, puisqu'ils ne préféraient pas réessayer de supprimer le sortilège de langue de plomb, la mort de l'autre homme les ayant assez refroidis pour le moment –. Harry soupira, et se tourna vers Drago, dont les yeux étaient toujours coléreux. Le survivant lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent dans son bureau où il verrouilla la porte.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? » Répliqua Drago

« Ne fait pas l'ignorant, dès qu'il parlait d'Hermione, tu te mettais hors de toi. »

« … »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de t'attacher à elle plus que de raison ? »

« … »

« Par Godric…Drago… »

« Je ne le fais pas exprès figure-toi ! J'essaye tous les jours de lutter contre mais elle ne me rend pas la tâche facile ! »

« Drago tu es en mission. Tu ne peux pas…ma promotion prend effet la semaine prochaine…tu ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas avoir à te décharger ! »

« JE SAIS ! Je sais tout ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et je ne veux pas être déchargé non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…j'ai commencé cette mission et je tiens à la terminer ! »

Il se félicita intérieurement d'être un très bon menteur, contrairement à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Harry ne devait surtout pas savoir que l'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse être si proche physiquement d'Hermione le rendait totalement malade. Si Harry le perçait à jour, s'en était fini. Hermione était comme sa sœur, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de l'écarter, il le savait bien.

« A vu de nez, le tour de poitrine d'Hermione, il fait combien ? »

« Oh je t'en prie Potter, ne commence pas à faire ton parano. Je ne me rappelle même pas de la couleur de son soutien gorge. Sa blessure était beaucoup plus préoccupante. Je gère, je te dis. »

Menteur. Noir. Un petit 90 B . Le début de sa fin. Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

.

Harry n'y vit que du feu. Il n'avait pas rougi, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Alors il se contenta juste de lui laisser un regard d'avertissement, avant de sortir de la pièce, pour retourner voir Hermione.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le long couloir du département des aurors, Harry souffla au blond.

« J'irais bien faire une petite visite de courtoisie à Azkaban. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu apprendras grand-chose. Mon…géniteur se tient au courant de manière tout à fait légale, j'en ai bien peur. Quand il a su que j'étais devenu auror, j'ai reçu des courriers remplis d'insultes de sa part mais rien de plus. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ai fait quoi que ce soit. Par contre… peut-être qu'il sait certaines choses ! Tu crois que la langue de Goyle va se délier ?»

« Honnêtement…je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a gagné un poil d'intelligence avec les années… »

Hermione attendait sagement dans le bureau, l'air ennuyé et contrarié. Elle se demandait si des aurors étaient toujours à son bureau, si les autres psychomages et orthophomages avaient pu rentrer, et s'ils avaient vu l'inscription. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant et qu'on la prenne en pitié.

« Il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas aujourd'hui. » Fit justement Harry

« Mais, mes rendez-vous ! »

« Tu ne prendras aucun risques. Tu iras demain. »

« Super… » Murmura-t-elle.

.

OoO

.

Luna rêvassait, sa plume était en suspens au dessus du petit carton sur lequel elle n'avait rien écrit depuis cinq minutes.

A côté d'elle, Ginny fulminait. Molly avait décidé la veille que les petits cartons indiquant les noms pour le repas, faits dans une imprimerie renommée, n'étaient pas assez bien. Elle avait été horrifiée lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère les jeter au feu, en disant qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus beaux s'ils étaient faits à la main.

Ginny avait fondu en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce fichu mariage. Heureusement pour elle, Molly avait décrété que Luna avait une écriture parfaite, qui irait impeccablement sur les petits cartons. Ginny n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à l'écriture de son amie, elle savait juste qu'elle faisait les points sur les i en forme de fleurs, mais si sa mère était satisfaite, alors tout allait bien.

La blonde avait écrit douze petits cartons avec application, mais elle avait décroché avec le treizième. Il s'agissait de celui de Théo. Théodore Nott. C'était ce qu'elle avait inscrit sur le carton. Elle préférait l'appeler Théo mais elle devait avouer que son prénom écrit en entier lui correspondait bien. C'était sobre et sérieux, comme lui. Théo était employé par ses amis et par elle, parce qu'avec eux, il se déridait, il était un peu plus joyeux. Il se mettait même à faire des petites blagues. Hier, quand elle avait fait une purée de carottes et de pommes de terre, elle lui avait tendu la cuillère pour qu'il puisse goûter et lui dire si c'était bon. Théo s'était exécuté, puis après lui avoir confirmé que le goût était parfait, il s'était amusé mettre de la purée sur le nez de Luna pour la taquiner. N'importe qui le connaissant bien aurait pu dire qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela avant.

Elle ne voulait pas le transformer et qu'il devienne quelqu'un de totalement différent, mais elle qui voulait mettre un peu de couleur dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà réussi…

.

« Luna. »

« … »

« Luna ! »

« Oh…désolée Ginny. Je ne t'avaispas entendue. »

« J'avais remarqué. Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu pensais à un grand brun qui s'appelle Théo. »

« Ton petit doigt est très intelligent. »

« Tes yeux qui brillent sont surtout très révélateurs. »

« Hermione est dans le jardin. » Répondit simplement Luna « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là aujourd'hui ? »

.

Molly Weasley avait également aperçu la jeune fille qui approchait, en compagnie de Drago et sortit de la maison pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici et l'attrapa par le bras, avant de la trainer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« …trois nouveaux livres. Les coiffures sont assez complexes mais tu vas être demoiselle d'honneur et témoin après tout, il faut ce qu'il faut. Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise et nous allons faire des essais. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Il reste des muffins du petit déjeuner ! Et toi Drago tu vas prendre un muffin n'est ce pas ! Tu es encore plus maigre que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Est-ce qu'Hermione te nourrit bien ? Tu n'essaies pas de l'engrener pour qu'il rivalise avec toi. Non, vraiment, vous allez me manger ces muffins. Ca ne vous fera aucun mal. »

« Je ne suis pas maigre Molly, et elle non plus. Mais je ne serais pas contre un muffin. » Fit Drago

« Ce sont ceux que tu aimes en plus. Aux pépites de chocolat. Tiens mangez ! » Dit-elle en fourrant un petit panier remplis d'énormes muffins. « Hermione, assieds toi, je reviens. »

La brunette s'exécuta, avec quelques hésitations, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'onde de panique qui la traversa lorsque la matriarche revint, avec deux épais livres…ainsi qu'un peigne et surtout…une paire de ciseaux.

« Molly non ! Vous ne couperez pas mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas. Personne ne s'approche de mes cheveux avec des ciseaux. »

« Je ne vais pas te couper les cheveux voyons. Juste les pointes. Elles sont toutes abimées. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Mais…le mariage… »

« Le mariage n'est pas pour demain non ? Ma mère me coupera ces pointes abimées en temps voulu. S'il vous plait Molly. Ne me forcez pas à ça. Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas qu'on approche de mes cheveux. »

« Bon…très bien. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle posa ses livres de coiffure tout près d'elle et Drago décida d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Hermione avec des coiffures époustouflantes. Son esprit était encore rempli d'elle en soutien gorge et n'avait pas besoin d'être encore plus stimulé.

.

OoO

.

« Bon, récapitulons. » S'exclama Harry en posant un grand parchemin sur la table autour de laquelle plusieurs aurors étaient installés. « Nos avons plusieurs anciens mangemorts qui se sont rassemblés en une organisation qu'ils appellent le cercle. »

Il traça un cercle sur la feuille et nota les noms de tous les mangemorts connus comme étant toujours en liberté, qu'ils soient surveillés par le Ministère ou portés disparus.

« Nous savions d'ores et déjà que plusieurs d'entre eux souhaitaient obtenir une vengeance, notamment contre Ron, Hermione et moi. Néanmoins, ceux que nous avons fait suivre ne semblaient pas mêlés à une quelconque activité ayant un lien avec ce qui arrive à Hermione. Mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. »

Il dessina ensuite un deuxième cercle, au dessous du premier, et les relia d'une flèche.

« Ensuite, nous savons que des hommes de mains travaillent pour eux. Qui n'ont pas forcément de lien avec les mangemorts puisqu'à part Goyle, les deux autres que nous avons attrapés ne sont pas connus. De même que ceux qui ont attaqué Drago dans le bar. »

En dessous des deux cercles, il rajouta une autre flèche et sembla réfléchir, avant de se décider.

« Je pense qu'ils ont avec eux une ou des personnes qui s'y connaissent au niveau des moldus. Un né-moldu peut-être. Qui aurait accepté de les rejoindre de son plein gré, pour une raison que nous ignorons. Mais nous pouvons également envisager la possibilité que ce soit une personne soumise à l'impérium. Rien n'est à écarter. »

Il se racla alors la gorge, avant de reprendre.

« Enfin, il semble que certains d'entre eux prennent des précautions en agissant sous polynectar. Puisque les hommes de mains sont à visage « découvert » nous pouvons supposer que le polynectar est utilisé pour des personnes plus hauts placées. Comme la fois ou Mary a été soumise à l'imperium. Ron, la voix de ce type te disais=t quelque chose, peut-être était-ce quelqu'un que tu connaissais, sous polynectar. »

« Peut-être…en attendant, je n'ai pas eu d'illumination. »

« Oui…bon, je crois que c'est tout. »

Il ne mentionna pas Lucius Malefoy. Mais il le gardait dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'appartement de Drago avait été incendié et lui-même avait pris cela comme un avertissement.

Harry finit par relever les yeux de son parchemin et croisa le regard de Ron. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans son regard. Le roux avait parfaitement l'air de penser que malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Il avait toujours été pessimiste… et il ne voulait pas que ça déteigne sur lui alors qu'il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair.

.

« Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

« Reviens sur terre, il y a Gordon qui voulait dire quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais juste vous demander…personne n'a jamais pensé à leur tendre un piège. En utilisant Granger comme appât ? »

« Hors de question ! » Firent Harry et Ron en cœur.

« Mais…c'est ce qu'on a fait pour l'affaire renard, et ça avait très bien marché. »

« Peut-être, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire Gordon. Hermione ne servira pas d'appât. »

« Ca aurait été quelque d'autre, tu aurais proposé cette solution depuis un bout de temps déjà. »

« Oui ? Et alors ! Cette discussion est close. »

« Et si quelqu'un prenait du polynectar et se faisait passer pour elle ? » Intervint alors un autre auror.

Cette proposition souleva une vague de murmure et tous se mirent à discuter entre eux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, même si l'idée de Gordon n'était pas si idiote que cela, ils savaient tous que cette méthode, même si elle avait très bien marché lors d'une de leurs précédentes missions, était particulièrement dangereuse. Suicidaire aurait dit Maugrey Fol Œil. Mais si les choses continuaient de la sorte, il était prêt à courir le risque…pour Hermione.

.

OoO

.

« Voilà. Les cartons sont terminés. »

« Merci Luna. Vraiment…je crois que j'aurais tué quelqu'un si j'avais dû faire ça moi-même. Je n'étais pas là mais je suis sûre que préparer ce mariage est pire que la chasse aux horcruxes. »

« Je te le confirme. » Fit Hermione depuis sa chaise.

Ses cheveux étaient divisés en deux parties. L'une d'entre elle était totalement lissée et l'autre arborait des boucles parfaites. Et Molly avait été horriblement longue à obtenir ce résultat.

Quand Hermione repensait à Pansy, qui l'avait coiffée en un tour de main pour le baptême, elle regrettait que la mère des Weasley ne soit pas aussi douée pour ce type de sorts. Et puis avec tous ces sortilèges répétés, elle avait le cuir chevelu qui commençait à la gratter. Elle avait l'impression que Molly la prenait pour une poupée ou une tête à coiffer.

« Drago !» Appela-t-elle en voyant que le blond était occupé à ne rien faire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

« Tu peux venir ? S'il te plait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je m'ennuie. » Articula-t-elle, sans parler, pour que Molly n'entende pas.

« Oui, et ? »

« Tu ne veux pas m'occuper. »

Drago failli gémir de frustration. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de constater que les cheveux lisses lui allaient à merveille. Les cheveux bouclés aussi. Cette fille voulait sa mort…

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà, bon, je n'aime pas la fin mais comme c'est le cas pour les trois quart de mes chapitres, je ne m'en étonne pas...<p>

Breffons, je ne vais pas m'attarder parce que je suis crevée, j'espère juste que vous avez aimé. On commence à avoir une piste pour les méchants, mais tout reste quand même flou.

Une review et Drago se mettra en sous-vêtements devant vous hihi

Bisous Bisous


	22. Chapitre XXI

****Helloooooo, bon, j'ai réussi à me démerder pour tout boucler et pouvoir poster sans qu'il ne soit trop tard. Par contre je ne vais pas trop m'attarder pour blablater parce que je vais filer au pub regarder la cérémonie d'ouverture des JO. Putain c'est les JO Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, et je suis à Londres :D I'm Happy.

Breffons, enjoyez le chapitres mes chers petits :D

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à The Queen, j'ai nommé **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Guest (1) :** Merci beaucoup :D Et bisous bisous

**t** : Non, évidemment que ça ne me vexes pas :) Et ça ne m'étonne pas, il était assez tard et j'étais fatiguée lorsque j'ai fait ma dernière relecture... Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour les Hermione au seins de Pamela Anderson. Je trouve ça ridicule et quand je vois des fics pareilles ça me fait bouillir. C'est pas la taille qui compte de toute façon (n'est ce pas Drago ? xD)

Oui, Harry est assez naïf et lui qui a si souvent reproché à Dumbledore de ne vouloir voir que le meilleur côté des gens, il est en train de faire exactement pareil xD.

Pour l'histoire du cercle qui s'en prend à Hermione. J'avais expliqué dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre du début de l'histoire que les journaux avaient beaucoup parlé d'Hermione et qu'Harry avait fait des interviews ou il expliquait que sans elle, jamais il n'aurait pu tuer Voldemort. Son rôle de "cerveau" de l'histoire à été mis en avant et tout le monde sait que même si c'est Harry qui a terminé le travail, tout à pu se faire grâce à elle (mais malgré tout, le cercle y va un par un et Harry et Ron sont bien sûr, sur la liste pour après, une fois qu'Hermione sera morte. Mais si tout se passe bien au niveau de l'histoire, le cercle sera démantelé avant cela...ou pas xD )

J'adore les longues reviews, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi :D

J'ai lu une fic de marriage law mais je n'ai pas pu la terminer. Elle était bien écrite pourtant mais non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible pour moi xD

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**M.** Mouhahaha, Harry connait les tourments du désir. Ohoh, tu me diras comment c'est de se faire marier par Voldemort.

**Gaïa** : Hermione voulait juste soigner sa blessure, du coup elle n'a pas trop réfléchi avant d'enlever son chemiser xD Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !

**Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite

**Laure29** : je t'envoie Drago en slip :DD Contente de t'avoir suprise avec Goyle :)

**Aura** : Contente que tu aimes. Héhéhé, j'aime tes suppositions sur le cercle, tu verras en temps voulu :D Voici la suite

**Godsavetheslim** : Goyle c'est tout dans les pseudos muscles et rien du tout dans le cerveau le pauvre xD Non, non, c'est Drago en sous-vêtement et puis c'est tout xD

**Mama** : merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite

**Maoa** : Si, si je sais qui sont les méchants, mais je ne dirais rien du tout :p Voici la suite

**Guest (2)** : Patience, patience, ça arrive :p

**YaruhiTsuki** : Ohh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**P.Y** : Mouhahahahahah peut-être...peut-être pas xD

**Guest (3)** : Oui Londres est super *_* (et bien agité avec les JO) Meuh non, pas folle, juste un peu sadique :p Bisous Bisous

**Marynes** : ca va très bien merci :) Félicitations pour cette mention :D Oui, il y a pas mal de gens qui ont/veulent des aupairs J'aime titiller les nerfs de Drago xD

La réplique de Drago en réponse à Harry a du succès à ce que je vois ! Tu devines bien pour l'appât héhé. Moi aussi j'ai envie de muffins maintenant :O

**Lisa** : J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! Oh que oui, la douche froide va être l'amie de Drago. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

**HeeGii** : hello, mon séjour à Londres se passe très très bien ! La flamme je l'ai vue de loin et les JO ce sera sur grand écran :D Je n'aime pas trop les fics ou Théo est méchant parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore. Et Blaise...ahhh Blaise... *_* :D et

**Stella, Angélique et Alix** : Vous verrez pour Lucius quand Harry ira le voir, encore un peu de patience :D Pansy va être bien présente dans ce chapitre :D

.

.

Merci à Lucie

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXI<strong>

**.  
><strong>

« J'ai lu 'décrypter l'Histoire de Poudlard' et 'les signes cachés dans l'Histoire de Poudlard'. »

« Et moi 'A la Recherche du Ronflak Cornu' »

« C'est Luna qui te l'a conseillé ?»

« En effet, elle me l'a prêté. »

« Mais tu as bien conscience que cette créature n'existe pas ? »

« Évidemment ! Je voulais justement savoir ce qu'ils racontaient là dedans par rapport à cela. C'est tout. Arrête de sourire madame 'Décrypter l'Histoire de Poudlard', tu peux me dire à quoi ça te sert de lire un truc pareil. Tu le connais par cœur ce bouquin. Je suis sûr que tu l'as lu plus de fois que toute notre promotion réunie. Tu pourrais l'avoir écrit ce livre et le décrypter également. »

« C'est faux. J'ai appris plein de choses. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais les as-tu vraiment apprises ou est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt la confirmation de choses que tu connaissais déjà ? »

«Absolument pas, je… »

.

.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Drago se laissait bercer par les bavardages de Théo et Hermione qui étaient en pleine séance de club de lecture. Il avait profité de cette réunion beaucoup trop intellectuelle à son goût, pour aller faire une petite sieste.

Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une once de repos. Il ne faisait que penser à elle. A eux. A ce qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient. A ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être et à ce qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas qu'ils soient. Sa situation était désespérée et il avait en plus l'impression qu'Harry était de plus en plus soupçonneux.

Il soupira. Il avait la sensation que plus il passait de temps avec Hermione, plus il s'enfonçait dans un pétrin pas possible. Ou peut-être était-ce depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à quoi que ce soit concernant Hermione. Plus il essayait de se focaliser sur le fait qu'il était en mission et plus il avait l'impression qu'elle le hantait. Il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait le soir de son anniversaire, il repensait à toutes les fois où il l'avait tenue contre lui, il repensait au goût et à la douceur de sa peau, il repensait à elle en soutien-gorge noir, il pensait et repensait à des choses qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir occulter. Et l'éventualité même de céder était impossible. S'il cédait, il mettait un terme à sa mission. Et il préférait largement supporter ce qu'il endurait en ce moment, plutôt que de laisser Hermione aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était _sa_ protégée !

Dans le salon, Hermione éclata soudain de rire et il sentit un sourire venir s'installer malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Heureusement que Blaise n'était pas là pour voir ça. Ni Pansy. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur eux pour lui remettre les idées en place. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur en parler. Autant leur offrir un cadeau de Noël en avance.

En attendant, il commençait à se désespérer lui-même. Son esprit ressassait en boucle les mêmes choses, et radoter à l'intérieur de sa propre tête était une expérience assez agaçante.

.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de tasses tinter, il sortit de sa chambre et les rejoignit dans le salon. Hermione nourrissait toujours Théo avec des petits gâteaux délicieux et son estomac ne savait pas y résister.

Pourtant, il comprit quand il la vit que son cas commençait à frôler les limites de la gravité. Hermione avait une tâche d'encre sur le nez. Cela lui arrivait toujours dès qu'elle écrivait quelque chose dans la précipitation. Elle se retrouvait toujours avec de l'encre sur le visage ou les mains. Mais bizarrement, cela ne lui arrivait jamais au travail.

Là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, était qu'il était présentement en train de la trouver mignonne avec cette tâche d'encre. Et ça, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé ! C'était inquiétant.

« Où est-ce que tu vas Drago ? » Demanda Hermione en le voyant retourner sur ses pas.

« Je…je… »

« Tu ? »

« J'ai oublié. » Fit-il en s'asseyant.

Théo lui jeta un étrange, haussant légèrement un sourcil. Super, si Harry commençait à trouver quelqu'un qui partageait ses soupçons, les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant. Quoi que si Théo était réellement un ami, il ne devait rien dire. Certes, il était ami avec Harry aussi mais les Serpentards passaient avant tout n'est ce pas.

Comme il s'en était douté, Hermione orienta rapidement la conversation sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Luna. Elle lui faisait peur parfois – Hermione, pas la relation – il avait l'impression de voir une petite vieille devant un feuilleton d'amour. Elle s'extasiait sans cesse et n'avait que le mot « mignon » à la bouche quand elle parlait d'eux.

Elle n'était même pas jalouse ! Non pas que lui l'était mais…bon d'accord, il était peut-être un peu jaloux de les voir si heureux. Si seulement il pouvait…non !

« … d'ailleurs, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu samedi prochain, je préfèrerais que nous fassions le club de lecture ce jour là. Je suis invité à manger chez Luna, enfin, chez son père. »

« Ohoh ! C'est du sérieux. » Fit Drago après lui avoir donné un coup sur l'épaule. "Stressé ? »

« De rencontrer son père ? Un peu. J'espère que je vais faire bonne impression. »

« Tu prends peu de risques. Il est à moitié cinglé ! »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Ce type est directeur du Chicaneur, ne commence pas à ouvrir la bouche, je sais ce que tu pense de ce journal. Qu'est ce que tu avais dit quand Harry devait y faire son interview vérité là bas en cinquième année ? Ah oui, ce que journal est une « poubelle » »

« Comment tu sais ça ? Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Je sais tout. »

« Harry est un sale petit cafteur. »

« Qu'est ce que tu ne racontes pas à Pansy ? »

« Pansy me fait boire pour arriver à savoir plein de choses ! »

« Évidemment… » fit-il avec sarcasme.

« Va te faire voir. » Dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Théo « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce qui compte pour son père, c'est que tu l'aimes. Et ça, ça crèves les yeux. Par contre je ne te promets rien pour la nourriture. Il a des goûts un peu spéciaux parfois. »

« Je m'y préparerais. Et pour le reste…je ne pensais pas que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un aussi rapidement et aussi fort. »

« Pourquoi Blaise n'est jamais là quand tu prononces ce genre de phrase ? »

OoO

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne veux pas éteindre et te coucher ? »

« Non. J'ai pas fini. » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais je peux aller dans le salon si la lumière te gêne. »

Ginny soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Ça ne me gêne pas. Mais…tu as passé le week-end entier plongé dans des bouquins. On croirait voir Hermione ! »

« Il faut que je trouve comment supprimer sans dégâts ce fichu sortilège de langue de plomb. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce que Drago a dit ? Il doit être impossible d'y trouver la réponse ! Honnêtement, un peu de véritaserum dans la nourriture de Goyle et le tour sera joué. »

« C'est interdit. Sauf dans certains cas très rare et c'est extrêmement réglementé. »

« Et alors ? Il y a encore peu de temps, je suis certaine que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé ! »

« Sauf que demain, c'est mon premier jour en tant que chef d'équipe. Et même si Kingsley sera là toujours là pour me couvrir dans le cas où une limite serait franchie, je ne peux pas merder pour mon premier jour. Ce n'est plus comme avant. C'est moi le responsable maintenant ! »

« Très bien, très bien. Tu fais comme tu veux après tout. Mais tu as les yeux tous rouges à force de rester le nez collé dans les livres, t'obstiner ne servira à rien de plus ce soir. Ce qui te servirait, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Dans dix minutes Gin' ! »

.

Il voulait trouver. Il fallait qu'il trouve. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Cette attaque en pleine journée alors qu'il y avait plein d'aurors autour d'Hermione le terrifiait. Quand il se couchait le soir et qu'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait des tas de choses qui lui donnaient presque la nausée. Hermione morte. Frappée en pleine rue par un Avada Kedavra. Ou un sectumsempra. Lui devant aller reconnaitre le corps mutilé de sa meilleure amie… Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait enfermée dans un bunker jusqu'à ce que tout soit résolu

Il n'était pas certain de réussir à faire parler Goyle de nouveau. Il en avait déjà dit beaucoup et l'animosité particulière qu'il ressentait envers lui, Ron mais également Drago, lui faisait dire qu'il ne parlerait pas plus. C'est pourquoi il voulait se pencher sur l'autre homme, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui était soumis au sortilège. Harry en déduisait qu'il était moins digne de confiance et qu'il parlerait donc plus facilement…s'il réussissait à trouver une solution.

Il allait également voir Lucius dans la semaine. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Kingsley, puisqu'il était obligé de lui demander l'autorisation de visite à Azkaban. Le chef des aurors n'avait pas posé plus de questions que cela. Il semblait comprendre qu'Harry souhaitait des réponses, même si ce n'était pas forcément là qu'il allait en trouver.

Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur en baissant les yeux vers le visage de Ginny, qui semblait sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent en ce moment, hormis les mercredis où ils mangeaient avec tous leurs amis, et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas d'une grande aide au niveau des préparatifs du mariage – qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop importants à son goût, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier Molly, alors il ne faisait aucune réflexion – et que Ginny devait supporter beaucoup de choses toute seule. Heureusement, elle avait l'air d'avoir trouvé de l'aide en la personne de Pansy. Mais après tout, Pansy était une habituée dans ce domaine.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pensées s'égaraient et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement sur le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux, il finit par abandonner et le poser sur sa table de chevet, après avoir marqué la page. Puis il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea, mais peina à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Il éprouvait une sensation d'insécurité et il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis la guerre et il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais la connaitre.

.

OoO

.

Drago voyait bien que la brunette était contrariée par le fait d'être obligée d'aller au travail en portoloin, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

Elle ne resta pas dans son bureau en arrivant, elle attrapa un épais dossier et sortit de la pièce, Drago sur les talons.

Ils retrouvèrent toutes les personnes qui travaillaient ici dans une salle de réunion et Drago sut à ce moment là que la matinée allait être longue. Si leurs réunions étaient comme celles du Ministère, il pouvait déjà aller chercher un oreiller.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait sortit des parchemins et une plume et cela le fit ricaner, à tous les coups elle allait s'auto-désigner pour être la secrétaire.

.

Cela se confirma et Drago regretta de ne pas avoir pu parier avec quelqu'un. Il s'ennuyait. La réunion était longue et ils parlaient de choses ennuyantes. Combien de patients avaient été reçus au mois, combien d'enfants, et est-ce que le repose pied commandé par la secrétaire avait été reçu et est-ce que la femme de ménage nettoyait bien les toilettes et qui allait se charger de racheter du thé et bla bla bla. Et il voyait Hermione prendre des notes sans s'arrêter, à croire qu'elle était en train de rédiger une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie ou de métamorphose. Par Merlin, il s'agissait uniquement d'une réunion d'équipe !

Au comble de l'ennui, il finit par emprunter une plume et un parchemin à sa voisine qui, contrairement à Hermione, n'écrivait rien du tout. Il s'agissait de la secrétaire qui remplaçait toujours Mary et à l'instar de cette dernière, elle tourna la tête vers Drago et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et aguicheur. Pour qui elle se prenait cette cruche ? Avec ses ongles parfaitement manucuré et sa grosse poitrine. Elle croyait peut-être que ça lui plaisait ? Et bien non, lui préférait les mains tâchées d'encre et les poitrines moyennes. Encore plus si elles étaient agrémentées de cheveux bruns et bouclés, de grands yeux marrons, de…merde ! Pourquoi son cerveau ne disposait-il pas d'un bouton 'pause' ?, voire même 'supprimer'. Il en aurait eu grandement besoin.

Il se mit à griffonner sur le parchemin, des formes abstraites. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour le dessin.

Il sentit, avant de le voir, le regard agacé d'Hermione posé sur lui. Franchement à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester concentré sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas ! Il finit par croiser son regard et lui adressa un sourire en coin qui eut l'air de l'énerver encore plus…

« Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant ! » Siffla-t-elle lorsqu'ils finirent enfin par sortir

« Faire semblant de quoi ? D'être un minimum intéressé par vos blablas inutiles ? Désolé mais c'était impossible pour moi."

« Tu es insupportable. »

« Et toi tu es psychorigide. Tu as écrit combien de centimètres de parchemin ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je me renseigne, voilà tout. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Tout en se chamaillant, ils étaient arrivés à la salle de convivialité où tout le monde se retrouvait pour manger. La remplaçante de Mary se mit à faire des grands signes au moment où elle aperçut Drago, semblant vouloir que ce dernier aille s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il fit mine de l'ignorer et Hermione retint un petit ricanement. C'était idiot, mais elle était contente qu'il préfère manger avec elle.

Après le repas, ils remontèrent à son bureau et Hermione alla accueillir son premier patient de la journée, tandis que Drago allait se cacher, comme à son habitude.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle ne l'avait jamais reçu et il lui donna un papier qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

.

« Oh, vous avez donc fait un séjour à la prison d'Azkaban et vous avez été orienté vers moi à la sortie. »

« Hun, hun. » Répondit-il.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air totalement paniqué, et elle comprenait d'autant plus pourquoi il était là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait des anciens prisonniers qui avaient été quelque peu choqués par leur séjour en prison. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il devait y avoir un psychomage au sein même de la prison mais les nombreux courriers qu'elle avait adressés au Ministre de la Magie restaient sans réponse. Elle espérait que Kingsley soit élu dans deux ans. Lui l'écouterait, elle en était certaine.

« Combien de temps avez-vous été incarcéré ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Trois mois. »

« Puis-je vous demander quel était le motif de l'emprisonnement ?»

« Élevage domestique de créatures magiques interdites. Des crabes de feu en l'occurrence. »

« Ils vous ont envoyé à Azkaban pour ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle indignée.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le voir mais Drago leva les yeux au ciel, elle et les causes perdues, c'était toute une histoire. Évidemment qu'ils n'avaient pas dû l'envoyer à Azkaban tout de suite !

« J'ai d'abord eu des avertissements. Trois pour être exact. Et la quatrième fois, ils m'ont envoyé là-bas. »

« Oh…vous devez vraiment aimer ces créatures. »

« Elles sont fantastiques. Mon ami Rubeus – vous devez le connaitre – vient souvent les voir. Enfin, venait…ils me les ont pris maintenant. C'est si triste. »

D'accord. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce type soit ami avec Hagrid, l'amour de bestioles sauvages et agressives ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Franchement, quel intérêt pouvait-il trouver aux crabes de feu ? Son jardin devait être complètement dévasté.

« Et je suppose donc, puisqu'on vous a dirigé ici, que le séjour ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

« Je… »

Il baissa la tête et Hermione se recula dans sa chaise. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer, elle le savait bien. Il finirait par se confier, il en avait besoin, cela se voyait clairement dans son regard qui semblait hanté par quelque chose de douloureux. Il refit une tentative pour parler, mais s'arrêta à nouveau après avoir prononcé une syllabe.

« Les conditions matérielles de vies étaient vraiment mauvaises ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le problème.

« Non. J'étais seul dans ma cellule. Avec une salle de bain. Tout est propre et nettoyé tous les jours. Et puis, il y a de vrais gardiens. »

« Cet endroit doit se porter bien mieux sans les détraqueurs. »

« Il est trop tard pour certains. Ceux qui sont là depuis très longtemps sont d'ores et déjà totalement fous. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Les autres…il y a ceux qui règnent…et le reste. »

« Le reste ?»

« Oui. Nous. Moi. »

« Et les autres sont ceux qui « règnent » ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Vous savez très bien ce que j'entends par là. Ce sont ceux qui décident. Qui font la loi, qui sont au dessus des autres. Qui… »

« Qui ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tirer sur son col, et Hermione put apercevoir une marque encore violette sur son cou. Une marque de strangulation. Apparemment, même sans baguette, ils arrivaient à leurs fins. Hermione avait déjà reçu des patients qui avaient subi de la maltraitance psychologique, mais jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à des marques physiques.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi vous a-t-on infligé cette marque ?»

« Je…je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire. »

« Je suis soumise au secret professionnel vous savez. Ce qui se dit dans ce bureau reste dans ce bureau. »

« J'ai refusé de faire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je…ne peux… »

« Rien ne sortira d'ici. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Drago Malefoy. »

« Qui…que…quoi ? » Balbutia Hermione.

« … »

« Comment… »

« Selon Lucius Malefoy, il doit rester avec vous tout le temps. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Il m'a demandé…il m'a demandé de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus auprès de vous. Et lorsque je lui ai dit non, il a envoyé ses larbins me faire ça. » Dit-il en faisant un geste vague vers son cou.

« Lucius Malefoy fait donc partie de ceux qui « règnent ! » ? »

« Évidemment, comme tous ceux qui étaient auprès de vous-savez-qui. Ce sont eux qui font la loi à Azkaban ! Puis qu'ils ne peuvent plus le faire ailleurs. Et tout le monde le sait. Personne ne dit rien pourtant. »

« Mais…et les gardiens ?»

« Pfff… » Fit-il après avoir fait un geste évasif de la main. Comme si ça allait les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit… »

La fin du rendez vous arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione, et elle s'empressa de lui redonner rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Puis elle le raccompagna à la porte, après avoir prononcé quelques mots rassurants.

Une fois cette dernière refermée, elle se tourna vers Drago, avec qui elle échangea un regard.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est complètement malade. Demander à…malade. Il est fou ! Quand je vais dire ça à Harry ! Et comment il est toujours au courant de tout ? Quand je vais trouver celui qui le tient au courant de ce que je fais… »

« Quand tu le trouveras, tu trouveras sûrement une des personnes qui s'attaque à moi. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte Hermione ! C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Imagine que ce mec ait dit oui hein ! Imagine qu'il ait utilisé une bestiole interdite pour nous attaquer. »

« Mais il n'a pas dit oui, et honnêtement, même si il l'avait fait, nous n'aurions pas pu lui en vouloir. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu sais ? »

« Que ton père et ses petits copains les caïds d'Azkaban font peur à beaucoup de monde. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que des types comme Monsieur-Crabe-de-feu, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en reçois. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le fait que cette prison aurait besoin d'un psychomage propre et de plus de discipline, mais il n'est pas le premier et ne sera sûrement pas le dernier à subir ça. »

« Subir quoi ? » Demanda Drago

« Secret professionnel. »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Je suis auror, si il se passe des choses là-bas. »

« Les personnes concernées savent très bien ce qu'il se passe là-bas, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils bougent le petit doigt pour faire quoi ce que soit ! Et j'ai gardé des copies de tous les courriers envoyés au Ministre. »

« _Tu gardes des copies ?_ »

« Évidemment. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

« Allez, tu peux bien me dire de quoi il retourne ! »

« Tu pourrais deviner tout seul. Tu as bien vu dans quel état il était. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on se fait moralement harceler, insulter et rabaisser par d'immondes petit mangemorts qui se croient au dessus de tout. Je ne regrette pas que les détraqueurs ne soient plus là, mais au moins avec eux, les prisonniers étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Et…rien n'est fait ? » Demanda Drago, abasourdi « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Vraiment. C'est lamentable, je ne te le fais pas dire. »

.

OoO

.

Sur le chemin du retour, Drago ruminait toujours à propos de ce qu'il avait appris. Décidément, il avait encore plus honte d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Être emprisonné ne lui avait-il donc rien appris ? Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir sur ce qu'il était au lieu de continuer de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : malmener encore et encore ?

Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées en entendant Hermione pousser un petit cri. Il releva précipitamment la tête, prêt à voir quelque chose sur la façade de sa maison, mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas de message à l'encre rouge ou quoi que ce soit ayant rapport avec les agresseurs. Non, il s'agissait d'une personne recroquevillée sur le perron, en larmes. Une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Pansy ! » S'écria Hermione tout en courant vers elle.

Elle s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour tenter de tarir ses larmes. Sauf que cela ne marchait pas très bien, et après que Drago ai finit par ouvrir la porte, elle réussit à convaincre la brune d'entrer.

La tenant toujours contre elle, elle l'installa sur le canapé et attrapa un mouchoir avec lequel elle essuya les traces de mascara qui avait coulé. Drago prit place de l'autre côté d'elle et lui caressa doucement le dos et les cheveux, dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant.

« Pans', Pansy ! Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Jamsgle. »

« Si tu parles en pleurant je ne vais rien comprendre. Allez, calme-toi s'il te plait. Tout va bien. Allez. Prends une grande inspiration et…souffle. Voilà. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? »

« Hermiiiioneeeeeeeee. » Gémit Pansy

« Oui ? »

« J'ai pas…mes…rèèèèègles ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te jure. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » Hoqueta-t-elle. « Ça fait quatre jours ! Je ne veux pas être enceinte ! »

« Mais…ça arrive d'avoir du retard non ? »

« PAS A MOI ! »

« Tu prends ta potion tous les jours ? »

« Mais ouiiiiii, je suis sûre que c'est Ron. Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il allait la trafiquer. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Pans' ! Je connais Ron, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il veut un enfant désiré par vous deux voyons. Est-ce que tu as fait un test au moins ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle en tirant sa baguette.

« NON ! »

« Mais, au moins tu seras fixée ! »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

« Ok. Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? »

«Pleurer. Et à boire. »

Hermione hocha la tête et fila rapidement à la cuisine, avant de revenir avec un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle tendit à Pansy. Mais cette dernière secoua violemment la tête

« Nan ! Un truc plus fort. »

« Pansy, je ne vais certainement pas te donner d'alcool. Pas si tu es enceinte. »

« Mais je veux pas d'un bébé ! » Gémit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer. « Dra…go…je veux à boire. »

« Granger à raison. Si tu veux quelque chose de fort, tu n'as qu'à faire ce stupide test. Je suis sûr que tu t'énerves pour rien. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu t'y connaissais en règles toi. Est-ce que je te parle de ta prostate ? »

« Je reconnais ma Pansy. Et je te signale que ma prostate, tu m'en parle depuis que tu as découvert ce mot, pour me menacer de la faire exploser. Menace que tu as dû proférer au moins un million de fois. »

« Ta gueule. Tu es méchant avec moi. Laisse-moi avec Hermione. »

« Héé, mais c'est moi ton meilleur ami ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? »

« De la glace. Hein Herm', que tu en as. »

.

Drago battit en retraite dans sa chambre lorsqu'Hermione glissa un dvd dans le lecteur. Les comédies romantiques mielleuses à souhait, c'était vraiment peu pour lui et il n'avait certainement pas envie de les voir pleurer toutes les deux en même temps.

Il les laissa donc, avec leur énorme pot de glace au chocolat, qu'elles mangeaient à la cuillère.

« Je vais grossir, mais je m'en fiche. » Fit Pansy en enfournant une cuillerée de glace.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de ce bébé dont on est même pas sûres qu'il existe. »

« Je parlais de la glace ! Ne me fait pas penser à ça. »

Elle reprit une cuillerée de glace et fixa son regard sur l'écran. L'héroïne pleurait également parce que celui qu'elle aimait venait de la quitter. Mais elle savait bien qu'avant la fin du film, ils allaient se retrouver et partager un long baiser langoureux. C'était toujours la même chose avec ces films, mais au moins, cela la détendait.

Puis quand le film et la glace furent terminés, Hermione leur prépara une salade, ainsi que quelque chose à manger pour Drago.

.

Enfin, elles se rendirent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Pansy se glissa sous les draps, aux côtés d'Hermione. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elles n'avaient pas dormi ensemble et elles se rendaient compte que cela leur avait manqué.

« Il faut qu'on fasse une soirée entre fille ! Ça fait longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais il y aura Drago. »

« On lui mettra une perruque. » Ricana la brune

« Très bonne idée. »

« Ça va entre vous ? »

« Je crois oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Apparemment non, alors voudrais-tu bien m'éclairer. »

« Tu es vraiment obtuse parfois ! Je parle de l'attirance qu'il a pour toi et que tu as pour lui sans oser te l'avouer. »

« Je ne suis pas attirée par lui ! »

« Menteuse. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Est-ce que tu seras triste quand sa mission sera terminée et qu'il partira ? »

« Je…non. »

Bon, en réalité, peut-être qu'à cet instant elle venait juste de proférer un beau mensonge. La fin de sa mission signifierait pour elle la fin des ennuis, et bien sûr qu'elle en serait heureuse, mais d'un autre côté, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était finalement habituée à la présence de Drago chez elle. Au départ, elle avait cru que jamais elle ne s'y ferait, mais elle avait fini par s'adapter. Peut-être un peu trop vite même puisqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte.

Le jour où il partirait, il allait lui manquer. Mais cela voulait-il pour autant dire qu'elle était attirée par lui ? Non.

Pourtant, ses pensées repartaient vers les évènements de ses derniers jours. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, serrée contre lui et qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien et elle n'était pas contre l'idée qu'il recommence, et même qu'il l'embrasse ailleurs que dans le cou. Mais pour autant, était-elle attirée par lui ou appréciait-elle la sensation de réconfort et de sécurité ? Elle était perdue. Totalement perdue.

.

« Vous feriez un si beau couple tous les deux. »

« La ferme Pansy ! On dirait ma mère. »

« Ta mère à raison ! Ta mère a toujours raison. Et puis, tu te rappelle ta réaction lorsque Ron et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble ? »

« Oui, j'étais super contente pour vous. »

« Ceci est un euphémisme. Et bien, toi et Drago, ça me ferait le même effet. »

« Sauf que Ron et toi allez parfaitement ensemble, malgré vos incessantes ruptures et réconciliations. »

« Parce que Drago et toi n'avez _absolument_ _rien _en commun c'est certain. Franchement, tu as accepté de devenir ami avec lui. Monter une marche de plus ce n'est franchement rien. »

« Pans'…tu ne veux pas te taire et dormir ?»

« Non. J'ai peut-être un mini rouquin dans le bide ! Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? »

« Si on avait fait le test, tu pourrais être tranquille. Et comment tu sais qu'il sera roux ? »

« Parce que ce gêne est indestructible ! C'est comme celui des Malefoy. Tu verras. Ton brun n'aura aucune chance de survivre, la blondeur l'emportera sur les cheveux de vos enfants. Tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer maintenant. »

« Je n'aurais pas d'enfants avec Drago !"

« C'est ça…c'est ça… »

« … »

« …. »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu crois qu'un embryon de quelques jours ça a des cheveux ? »

* * *

><p>Pansy et sa question existentielle qui tue xDD. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et vous saurez la semaine prochaine si Pansy a "un mini rouquin" dans le bide ou bien si elle a juste flippé pour rien.<p>

Vous aurez également la visite à Lulu.

Une review et vous pourrez manger de la glace (parfum au choix) et regarder un film (au choix aussi) avec le personnage de...votre choix xD Je sais ça fait beaucoup de choix !

Il faut que je file, alors je vous laisse !

Bisous Bisous


	23. Chapitre XXII

Hello, how are you all ? ahah, je fais vite parce que je vais péter un câble J'avais presque fini de tout faire et voilà que j'ai fermé l'onglet sans le faire exprès et que je dois tout recommencer, rar, relecture, dernières correction. Tout.

Breffons, ça va toujours hyper bien pour moi à Londres, je ne veux même pas penser au moment ou je devrais partir parce que ça va être horrible. Je préfère penser à ce qui se rapproche doucement mais surement. Bientôt je vais au WARNER BROS STUDIO TOUUUUR YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *dying with hapiness*. Ca va être dément !

Enjoy le chapitre and see you at the end :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à la Rein, The Queen JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**HeeGii** : Rahh méchant feu feu, je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il avait effacé un bout de ma réponse :/ J'espère que ça ne recommencera pas ! Et merci pour ta review :D

**Chocolate75** : Et les embryons Malefoy sont blonds dès le début aussi, les lois de la génétique sont impénétrables hihi. Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. je t'envoie te glace (jamais mangé de glace au melon, ça doit être bon !)

**Amandine**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu va retrouver Pansy et Lucius ici :D

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci pour ta review et pour toutes tes reviews sur mes autres histoires (je pense que c'est toi ;) ) Réponse dans ce chapitre pour Pansy. Par contre Drago et Hermione n'en sont pas encore là !

:OOO Blasphème. La glace cookie Dough ce n'est pas Hagen Daaz mais Ben & Jerry's (je suis pro Ben & Jerry's héhé), mais je t'en envoie quand même :D

**Lisa** : Meuuh non, Hermione est dans le déni mais pas Drago. Seulement il sait que si il montre qu'il est attiré par Hermione, sa mission il peut lui dire adieu. Pour Pansy, réponse tout de suite ! Bisous Bisous :)

**M.** : Parce que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi et ne me sens pas encore capable d'écrire une histoire avec mes propres personnages ^^ Mes tes compliments me font très très plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic et sous l'apparence (qui est mon bébé d'amour :D) Bisous Bisous

** Hermya Dawson**: La cérémonie d'ouverture m'a donné des frissons, c'était tellement magnifique et magique. Génial, awesome...bref xD J'étais au pub pendant la cérémonie et j'ai crié quand j'ai vu JK alors les anglais ce sont moqués de moi xD Je savais qu'elle serait là mais quand même, il fallait que j'exprime ma joie :D Mouhahah réponse ici pour Pansy et Lucius.

Et Drago n'est pas dans le déni, seulement Hermione. Drago c'est juste qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas avoir Hermione et sa mission. Et oui, le choixpeau à fait des choix douteux. Merci pour ces deux reviews et bonne vacances !

**t** : Merciii, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Tu auras des réponses ici concernant Lucius.

Je suis contente que ça te plaise d'en savoir plus pour Hermione, c'est quelque chose qui revenait chez plusieurs personnes, et il était donc temps que vous sachiez ce qu'elle pense de tout ça :).

Le "jamsgle" de Pansy signifiait ce qu'elle dit après, c'est à dire "j'ai pas mes règles", mais comme elle était en train de pleurer, quand elle l'a dit pour la première fois, ça a donné ce baragouinage xD Réponse aussi dans le ce chapitre pour savoir si elle a un polichinelle dans le tiroir ou non :p

Rah les fics ou Hermione se découvre sang-pur, je déteste. Si il est déclaré dès le début qu'elle est sang pur, soit, mais quand ça arrive d'un coup je n'aime pas du tout. Tout comme l'amalgame ridicule, sang pur = beauté, il suffit de voir Crabbe et Goyle !

Et oui, j'ai bein compris ton exemple, et tu as raison. Des fics Fred/George version amoureuse, il parait qu'il y en a des très bien mais je ne pourrais jamais en lire, parce que pour moi c'est trop :/

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite Bisous Bisous

**Alia** : Merci beaucoup ! Héhé, mais je ne sais pas si Drago se laissera faire :p

**Crook** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et encore plus si tu n'a pas l'habitude d'en lire de ce genre :D Contente que tu aimes l'intrigue. Et nos pitis coeurs ne peuvent que fondre devant Drago :D

**HibouPostale** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et de t'avoir fait aimer Théo aussi. pansy est toujours là pour se poser des questions farfelues hihi

**Virginie** : Merci pour ces deux reviews ;D J'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passées. Réponses pour Pansy et Lucius en lisant ce chapitré héhé

**Domino** : Merci beaucoup :D Pour info je poste tous les vendredis :)

.

Thanks Lucie !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXII : Tempting Legs<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Hermione s'était jurée de ne plus jamais dormir dans le même lit qu'une Pansy ivre. Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle devait revoir sa promesse à elle-même. Certes, la nuit précédente était un cas d'urgence mais plus jamais elle ne dormirait avec elle. Pansy avait sans arrêt la bougeotte, elle se tournait, se retournait et surtout, elle avait dû lui donner une bonne cinquantaine de coup de pieds.

Et en plus, c'était une vraie marmotte qui dormait toujours profondément alors qu'il était neuf heures et demie du matin.

.

Drago était attablé devant un bol de thé lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine et lui jeta un regard étrange. Oui, elle portait encore un de ses pyjamas confortable qu'il trouvait vraisemblablement affreux mais ce n'était pas son problème. Ses pyjamas n'étaient pas fait pour lui plaire.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il

« Alors quoi ? »

« La terre va-t-elle être bientôt peuplée d'un nouveau Weasley ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Pansy n'a pas voulu faire le test. Nous allons savoir aujourd'hui je suppose. Il faut qu'elle le fasse… »

« N'oublie pas de me prévenir juste avant. Ca va être l'apocalypse. Je veux pouvoir me cacher avant. »

« Très drôle. » Dit-elle en attrapant un toast.

Elle commença à le beurrer et releva la tête en sentant le regard de Drago sur elle. Il était en train de la dévisager et elle senti ses joues la brûler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mettait à rougir maintenant ?! Tout ça, c'était la faute de Pansy et de ses idées farfelues.

Elle essaya de lui jeter quelques petits coups d'œil discrets. Même le matin, il était impeccable. Mis-à-part au début, quand il dormait sur le canapé, elle ne l'avait vu sortir de la chambre avec les cheveux décoiffés, et ses tenues de nuit avaient certainement beaucoup plus de classe que les siennes.

Elle devait avouer que ses yeux gris étaient vraiment magnifiques, et…oui…c'était un bel homme. Mais s'incliner devant une évidence ne signifiait rien, n'est ce pas ?

« Tu as fini de me dévorer des yeux ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Hermione failli recracher son jus de citrouille, alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur rouge soutenue.

« Je…je…je ne te dévorais pas des yeux ! »

« Tu préfères le terme « regarder avec insistance » peut-être ? »

« Arrête de te faire des films. »

« Tu es folle de moi Granger, avoue-le ! »

« Oh oh…mais qu'entends-je donc ? » S'exclama Pansy en arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle regarda la table et se mit à faire la moue « Il n'y a pas de muffins, j'ai envie de muffins ! »

« Dis plutôt que c'est mini Weasley qui a envie de muffins. »

« Ta gueule Drago. Pourquoi Hermione est folle de toi ? »

« Parce qu'il s'est pris un coup sur la tête. Il raconte n'importe quoi. »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas croiser le regard de son amie. Après la conversation d'hier, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, et le but de la matinée était quand même de savoir si oui ou non, elle était enceinte.

Elle la força à boire plusieurs verres de jus de citrouille entrecoupés de menaces d'aller tout répéter à Ron (à qui elle n'avait rien dit), et puis une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers les toilettes.

Drago haussa un sourcil en les voyant entrer toutes les deux à l'intérieur, mais ne commenta pas.

.

Hermione fit apparaitre un gobelet à l'aide de sa baguette, et le tendit à Pansy qui le prit d'une main tremblante, avant de s'asseoir sur la lunette.

Et puis elles attendirent.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps !

.

« J'y arrive pas ! »

« Mais il suffit juste que tu fasses pipi ! »

« J'y arrive pas je te dis ! »

« Avec tout le jus de citrouille que tu as bu, tu n'as pas envie ? »

« Si, mais ça vient pas. C'est bloqué. »

« C'est parce que tu es stressée. Attend un peu. »

Hermione se concentra et se mit à imiter le bruit d'une cascade d'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes ses efforts finirent par payer puisque la vessie de Pansy se relâcha et elle put donner son gobelet à Hermione, afin qu'elle fasse le test.

Lorsque la brunette pointa sa baguette sur le gobelet, Pansy failli tomber à la renverse.

« Je vais vomir. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est enceinte. »

« N'essaye pas de faire de l'humour là ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Fais-le. »

« … »

« Non. Stop. Arrête. »

« … »

« Non. Fais, mais je ne veux pas voir. »

Dans le salon, Drago entendit un cri…et puis des pleurs. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Une catastrophe s'annonçait.

Lorsque Pansy sortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle se précipita sur lui en larmes, il avait déjà pleins de mots réconfortants au bord des lèvres. Mais Pansy le prit de cours.

.

« Oh Merlin…je suis tellement soulagée. » Articula-t-elle entre ses larmes.

« Tu…tu n'es pas enceinte ? »

« NON ! Je suis sauvée ! Mon utérus est intact. Je suis sauvée ! »

« Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? »

« Parce que je suis contente, abruti. »

« Tu es sûre que ce ne sont pas les hormones ? »

« Certaine. Ahah. Hermione, il faut qu'on aille boire un verre pour fêter ça ! »

« Tu sais que normalement c'est l'arrivée du bébé qu'on fête, pas le fait de ne pas être enceinte ?! »

« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux ! »

.

OoO

.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à Azkaban. Drago lui avait rapporté l'histoire du patient d'Hermione mais il ne savait pas si tout était relié ou s'il fallait séparer Hermione et ses agresseurs d'une part et Lucius qui était au courant que son fils était chargé de la protéger et qui ne le supportait pas, d'autre part.

Son autorisation serrée dans la main, il sortit du bateau et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forteresse. Le garde le salua avec respect et le laissa entrer après avoir vérifié son autorisation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se rendait à Azkaban et il constatait comme à chaque fois que c'était bien différent de ce que Sirius ou Hagrid lui avaient décrit. Pas d'ambiance lugubre, de détraqueurs, de murs sales et odorants. Non. Tout était propre et une cour avait été aménagée pour permettre aux prisonniers de pouvoir prendre l'air. Néanmoins, cela permettait aussi à Malefoy et toute sa clique de terroriser les autres sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas là pour ça et n'avait de toute façon pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour s'occuper de ce problème. Hermione s'était déjà tournée vers lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout dépendait du Ministre évidemment.

On le conduisit dans une petite salle où il prit place sur une chaise en attendant que Lucius Malefoy arrive. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume à papote, afin de ne pas être obligé de prendre lui-même les notes.

Il dû attendre encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que Lucius Malefoy n'arrive enfin. Il eut brièvement l'air surpris en apercevant Harry, puis son visage se tordit en une expression méprisante. Il toisa l'auror, qui ne prit donc pas la peine de se lever pour l'accueillir, et s'installa à son tour.

.

« Potter. Que me vaut l'immense honneur ? »

« J'ai des questions à vous poser. »

« Tiens donc. Je pensais que vous veniez m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle et me dire que mon incapable de fils avait cessé de s'occuper de votre petite copine la sang-de-bourbe. »

« Vous en êtes encore à ce stade…vos insultes sont tellement dépassées. Mais, puis-je savoir comment vous savez qu'il est en mission, avec elle ? »

« Pour qui me prenez-vous Potter ? Vous croyez peut-être qu'être enfermé ici m'empêche de garder un œil sur ma famille. Drago traine le nom des Malefoy dans la boue. Et je ne peux peut-être rien y faire, mais j'aime le savoir. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien y faire…vraiment ? »

« Absolument. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous demandiez à des prisonniers sortant d'aller le tabasser. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur Potter. » Répondit Lucius avec un rictus.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, et à votre place je me méfierai. »

« Que des menaces Potter, que des menaces. Mon fils se comporte comme un vaurien, je suis parfaitement en droit de le corriger avec les moyens qui sont à ma portée. »

« Votre fils est quelqu'un de très bien. C'est une personne respectable, et qui a tout fait pour ne pas devenir comme vous. »

« Je ne vous permet pas ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas en droit de me demander quoi que ce soit. Mais revenons à nos affaires. Qui, vous a mis au courant de la mission de Drago. »

« J'ai mes sources. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Vous pensez peut-être que je vais vous le dire. Quelqu'un de bien intentionné l'a su et m'en a fait part. »

« Comment, par courrier ? »

« Quelle brillante déduction Potter, je n'ai pas le droit aux visites, sauf évidemment quand il s'agit d'un pseudo auror à l'intelligence défaillante… »

« Qui vous a envoyé ce courrier ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? »

« S'agit-il de quelqu'un qui fait partie du cercle ? »

.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose. Le voir arborer un air choqué, surpris, en colère ou paniqué. Mais il n'y eu rien du tout. Lucius Malefoy n'eut aucune réaction à la mention du cercle. Il se contenta de dévisager Harry, avant de le questionner.

« Le cercle ? »

« Oui, le cercle. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Alors dites-moi qui vous a envoyé ce courrier. Cet acte en soit n'est pas répréhensible. »

Lucius sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

.

« C'est ce benêt de Gregory Goyle qui m'a informé. J'ai eu du mal à le croire au début, parce que l'intelligence de ce garçon frôle le néant. Et puis Marcus Flint m'a dit la même chose, alors j'ai fini par le croire. »

La plume à papote écrivait à toute vitesse. Marcus Flint. Il avait été capitaine à Serpentard. Faisait-il partie du cercle lui aussi ? Probablement.

« Et malgré tout cela, vous me certifiez ne pas connaitre le cercle ? »

« Vous avez des problèmes d'audition peut-être ? Ou alors allez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce dont il s'agit. »

« Précisément, nous ne savons pas. Il semblerait que ce soit une organisation créée par vos anciens petits copains qui n'ont pas la chance d'être derrière les barreaux, comme vous, qui rassemble plusieurs personnes et qui s'attaque à certaines figures de la guerre. »

« Quelle bonne idée ! » Fit Lucius.

Harry constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Une vague de haine le traversa et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Mais son visage devait parler pour lui puisque Lucius reprit avec un demi-sourire.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes surpris Potter. Où pensez-vous vivre ? Les personnes souhaitant venger le seigneur des ténèbres sont plus nombreuses que vous le pensez, et vous savez tout comme moi qu'en plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe, c'est grâce à cette fille que vous êtes encore vivants. Aussi difficile qu'il est pour moi de l'admettre, elle est intelligente… »

« Pourquoi se mettre à l'attaquer maintenant ? »

« Que pourrais-je en savoir Potter ?! Cela demande probablement de l'organisation. »

Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir participer et donner ses idées. Ce type le dégoutait !

.

N'ayant pour le moment plus d'autres questions à lui poser, il prit congé, se promettant de revenir si jamais il y avait autre chose.

Il retourna rapidement au bureau des aurors et fit réunir son équipe dans une pièce.

« Trouvez-moi Marcus Flint. » Fut sa seule instruction.

.

OoO

.

Drago haïssait les filles. Il haïssait surtout celles qui fêtaient le fait de ne pas être enceinte en allant faire du shopping. Il haïssait sa meilleure amie. Trois heures qu'ils courraient les magasins et il avait mal aux pieds à force de piétiner. Il ne savait pas comment Pansy faisait avec ses chaussures à talons.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la deuxième fois, depuis que sa mission avait commencé, qu'il se retrouvait à suivre deux filles en séance shopping. Et Pansy était un milliard de fois pire que Luna. Et au comble du comble, elle lui faisait porter ses sacs.

.

« Elles sont belles celles-ci ? »

« Le talon est immense. Ta colonne vertébrale va… »

« Laisse ma colonne tranquille Hermione. Drago ? Elles sont belles hein ? »

"..."

« Oh, arrête de faire du boudin, ça ne fait même pas longtemps qu'on est là ! »

« Trois heures et sept minutes, effectivement, ça ne fait pas longtemps. »

« C'est parce que tu ne profites pas ! Va au rayon homme et achète toi des chaussures toi aussi. »

« J'en ai pas besoin. » Ronchonna-t-il

« Et alors ? Depuis quand il faut que tu ais besoin de quelque chose pour l'acheter ? »

Il haussa les épaules, reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et se dirigea vers le rayon homme. Un vendeur se précipita sur lui et Drago s'installa sur un pouf, lui indiquant les modèles qu'il souhaitait essayer.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, Pansy avait acheté une paire et Drago trois, et il devait avouer que le temps était passé largement plus vite que lorsqu'il se contentait de les regarder.

.

Ils continuèrent de déambuler dans les allées et la fin d'après-midi arriva plus vite que prévu, et avec elle, la faim. Il se passa alors une chose sur laquelle ni Drago, ni Hermione ne purent avoir de contrôle.

Pansy décréta que pour fêter encore une fois la bonne nouvelle du jour, il fallait qu'ils aillent manger au restaurant et qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon rien à dire parce qu'elle payait. Cela passait encore, mais Pansy eut tôt fait d'envoyer un patronus à Ron pour qu'il se joigne à eux et sans avoir eu le temps de dire quidditch, Hermione se retrouva assise à une table de restaurant, en face du blond.

C'était…bizarre. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à un double rendez-vous et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise et le regard du blond sur elle la troublait.

« Vous allez prendre un apéritif ! Je ne veux pas être la seule à le faire. Et puis c'est moi qui paye alors vous n'avez rien à dire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fête Chaton ? » Demanda Ron

« Oh…euh…une certaine Rosalia Parkinson, une grande tante absolument inconnue, est décédée. Mais apparemment elle me connaissait moi, puisque je suis sur le testament. Je ne vais pas avoir grand-chose, mais assez pour avoir envie de vous payer le restau. » Mentit-elle

« On comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas invité les autres. Radine. » Ricana Drago.

La brune le pinça sous la table et Drago lui mit un petit coup de pied pour se venger, avant que les apéritifs arrivent. Ils trinquèrent à l'argent de Pansy et Drago fit un petit clin d'œil à la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air gêné et il trouvait cela absolument craquant. Preuve que son état mental était de pire en pire. Il devait se ressaisir, et rapidement, ainsi qu'arrêter de penser au fait qu'il avait une furieuse envie de lui faire du pied. Elle portait une jupe aujourd'hui et ses jambes étaient nues…

Se rendant compte que le blond la fixait sans bouger depuis un petit moment, Hermione détourna la tête et engagea une conversation avec Ron. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment – hormis durant les repas du mercredi – et il lui manquait un peu. Depuis que lui et Harry étaient aurors, ils avaient moins de temps qu'avant et Hermione regrettait les moments où ils se retrouvaient uniquement tous les trois. Quand les garçons avaient commencé l'école d'auror, puis que la bande s'était formée et que Ron s'était mis avec Pansy, Hermione avait pensé que le fait d'être en couple allait nuire à leur amitié. Harry allait emménager avec Ginny, Ron était avec Pansy et elle s'était dit qu'ils allaient forcément s'éloigner. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été le cas, jusqu'à maintenant où ils étaient tellement pris par le boulot qu'elle ne les voyait qu'en coup de vent.

Inévitablement, la conversation finit par dévier sur le mariage et les anciens serpentards se joignirent à eux.

« J'en ai plus que marre de ce foutu mariage. J'ai l'impression que la fin août ne va jamais arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas en septembre ? » Fit Drago

« Tu sais très bien quand est-ce que c'est. Début septembre, alors je préfère penser fin août, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus proche, même s'il va falloir attendre encore une éternité. Dimanche, j'ai déjeuné au Terrier, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir m'avadakédavriser moi-même. Insupportable. »

« Ce qui ne va pas être insupportable, c'est de regarder les serveurs. Croyez-moi, je les ai choisis. »

« On sait, on sait. Tu nous l'as répété cent fois. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Drago Malefoy ? »

« Rien du tout. Ron, il faudra qu'on organise une réunion avec Théo, Blaise, Neville, Dean et Seamus pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon. »

« Hun, hun…ça va être dément non… »

« Pfff. » Fit Pansy d'un ton dédaigneux. « Celui de Ginny sera beaucoup mieux. »

.

L'affrontement redouté entre Drago et Pansy fut écourté par le retour du serveur qui leur déposa leurs entrées. La différence entre le milieu d'origine de Drago et Pansy d'un côté et celui de Ron et Hermione de l'autre pouvait se lire clairement en voyant leurs assiettes. Les deux premiers n'avaient commandé rien d'autre qu'une entrée à base de foie gras – on ne se refusait rien apparemment – tandis qu'Hermione avait une salade de crudités et Ron du pâté en croûte.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence – les entrées avaient été longues à arriver et ils avaient à présent vraiment faim – et après quelques minutes, Drago adressa un petit sourire moqueur à celle qui lui faisait face.

.

« Tu peux demander tu sais ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh arrête, tu crois que je ne te vois pas lorgner sur mon foie gras ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je ne lorgne pas sur ton foie gras. » Protesta-t-elle.

Mais Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et de découper un morceau de pain sur lequel il étala un peu de foie gras.

Hermione pensait qu'il allait poser le pain sur son assiette, ou juste lui tendre pour qu'elle le prenne. Au lieu de ça, elle le vit tendre le bras et approcher le pain de sa bouche. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et elle sentit ses joues cuire. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?!

Timidement, elle ouvrit la bouche et le laissa glisser le morceau de pain à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, du genre, la refermer trop tôt et lui mordre les doigts par inadvertance, et de plus, elle sentait le regard de Pansy sur elle, ce qui n'aidait absolument pas. Elle pouvait être certaine que son amie se retenait de sauter au plafond et qu'elle allait l'embêter avec ça pendant des heures.

Heureusement, Ron ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, trop occupé qu'il était à avaler son entrée.

Quand elle vit que Malefoy avait fini par retirer sa main, elle eut l'impression que cela avait duré deux heures. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de mâcher et avaler son pain et son foie gras sans s'étrangler, chose qui était plus difficile que ça en avait l'air. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à déglutir, elle attrapa son verre d'eau d'une main tremblante et le descendit d'une traite.

« Alors ? »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Mon foie gras ? C'était bon ? Tu en veux encore ? »

« No…non merci…ca va…aller. Mais…c'était très bon. »

« Ca avait l'air oui. » Commenta Pansy avec un petit rire.

Hermione ne reprit contenance qu'avec l'arrivée des plats où ses mains voulurent enfin arrêter de trembler. Elle se garda bien de regarder l'assiette du blond, de peur qu'il se remette à lui faire goûter. Qu'il garde ses mains loin de sa bouche et tout irait bien.

.

La conversation s'orienta vers le possible futur emménagement de Pansy avec Ron qui se précisait, même si la jeune femme avait toujours des réticences totalement irrationnelles. Elle se mit à moitié à bouder en voyant que Drago et Hermione soutenaient tous les deux Ron et commanda en dessert, soit disant pour se consoler, un fondant au chocolat, assorti de ses trois boules de glace, avec supplément de chantilly.

« Chaton, demain je t'interdis de te plaindre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai trop mangé hier, je suis grosse, ma robe me serre, il va falloir que je mette au régime. » Imita Ron

« Tu es vraiment une enflure. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Juste un peu…mais je t'aime quand même. »

« Je ne me plains pas comme ça. Et je ne le ferais pas. Je vais faire du sport pour éliminer ce que j'ai mangé. »

.

Drago se mit à rigoler et Pansy lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Lorsque Drago lui fit remarquer que le seul sport qui l'avait vu faire, était le shopping, elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

« Je plaisantais Pans'…enfin, non…je n'aurais pas du rire, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison. »

« Je t'emmerde. » Dit-elle, avant de planter sa cuillère dans la chantilly

Son dessert terminé, Hermione se leva pour aller aux toilettes, pendant que les trois autres prenaient un café.

.

.

Elle entra dans une cabine et poussa un petit cri, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il y avait du sang partout, et une photo d'elle accrochée au dessus de la chasse d'eau. Il s'agissait d'une photo falsifiée puisqu'elle y apparaissait morte, le corps complètement lacéré. Au dessous de cette photo, une inscription terrifiante. « Bientôt… »

Elle ressortit des toilettes à la vitesse de la lumière et se mit à faire des « psst, psst » en direction de la table.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Drago vit immédiatement sur son visage qu'il se passait quelque chose et il se leva, tirant Ron par le bras pour qu'il vienne lui aussi. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et elle poussa la porte du cabinet pour qu'ils puissent voir.

Le roux eut aussitôt le réflexe d'aller regarder les autres cabines. La décoration était exactement la même.

« Tu as vu quelqu'un de suspect entrer dans les toilettes ? »

« Non. Mais je n'ai pas gardé mes yeux fixés sur la porte. Peut-être qu'ils ont transplané directement dans les toilettes, comme la fois où on est allés au bar. »

« Voilà qui est très rassurant. » Fit Ron « Si Herm' était arrivée alors qu'ils étaient encore là… »

« Je sais… »

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de penser que je ne vais plus pouvoir aller aux toilettes seule ! »

.

Ni Drago, ni Ron ne prit la peine de répondre. En attendant ils ne pouvaient que se contenter d'analyser ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux et qui suivait la même logique qu'auparavant. Il s'agissait de sang animal, comme les dernière fois, mais cette fois, le message de menace ressemblait à ceux qu'elle recevait au début, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas très explicite. Bientôt oui…mais bientôt quoi.

« Il faut qu'on aille demander au gérant s'il a vu quelque chose. Et aller demander à ceux qui sont dehors si ils ont vu quelque chose et s'ils peuvent envoyer des échantillons au Ministère. »

Hermione s'en alla raconter à Pansy ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que Ron s'énervait avec le gérant qui n'avait rien vu et qui était incapable de dire qui s'était rendu aux toilettes pendant la dernière heure. Les serveurs étaient tout aussi dénués de bon sens et ne savaient pas les aider

Drago de son côté, trouva ses collègues agités. Ces derniers s'approchèrent de lui dès qu'il sortit et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Comment est-ce que vous savez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Parce qu'il y a vingt minutes, la marque des ténèbres est brièvement apparue. Nous avons vu deux personnes s'envoler – ou plutôt fuir – sur des balais. Nous avons essayé de les toucher sans succès. »

« Merde. »

« Comme tu dis oui… »

« Il n'y a rien eu de…grave…seulement, ils ont refait la décoration des toilettes avec des menaces. Il faudrait donc que quelqu'un aille récupérer un échantillon. Ron s'occupe du rapport au chef. »

L'évènement ayant quelque peu cassé l'ambiance. Pansy renonça à trainer son amie dans un bar ou un club et remit mentalement la sortie à la semaine d'après. Elle raccompagna néanmoins Drago et Hermione chez la jeune femme et serra cette dernière dans ses bras.

« Merci pour hier. » Dit-elle après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

« Probablement paniqué encore plus. Et à cette heure ci, il est certain que Ron et toi seriez dans une période 'pas ensemble' »

« Heureusement que tu es là… »

« Les amies sont faites pour ça, tu le sais bien. Va profiter de Ron maintenant. »

« Tu crois qu'il va dire quoi si je lui propose de mettre des préservatifs moldus. Une précaution supplémentaire ne fera pas de mal. »

« N'importe quoi. Continue juste de prendre correctement ta potion. »

« Oui maman. » Fit-elle avant de transplaner.

.

Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre, pour se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable, autrement dit son pyjama. Et cette fois Malefoy n'allait pas pouvoir le critiquer puisqu'il s'agissait d'un short tout à fait banal. Quoi que…il allait peut-être avoir matière à critiquer le haut qui était composé d'un vieux tee-shirt à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley qui était troué au niveau du col, et qui était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement qui avait appartenu à Ron, avant qu'elle ne lui prenne.

Elle l'entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine et il lui lança lorsqu'elle arriva :

« Je te prépare un chocolat chaud ? »

« Euh…c'est si gentiment proposer, je ne vais pas refuser. »

« Assied toi, j'arrive. »

Elle failli ne pas obtempérer, juste pour le plaisir de ne pas faire ce qu'il lui disait, mais l'odeur de chocolat chaud qui parvenait à ses narines la fit céder.

Bientôt, elle le vit arriver, un plateau lévitant devant lui, sur lequel étaient posés deux tasses : une de thé et une de chocolat chaud, ainsi qu'une assiette sur laquelle étaient disposées des madeleines. Elle avait remarqué lorsqu'ils faisaient les courses qu'il s'achetait toujours un paquet de madeleines.

« Ravie de voir que tu partages. »

« Oh arrête Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu as le droit de te servir. Tout comme je ne me prive pas pour piocher dans tes tablettes de chocolat. »

« Je l'avais remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-elle en attrapant sa tasse.

Les volutes de fumées qui s'en échappaient avaient une délicieuse odeur qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche et elle s'empressa de prendre une madeleine pour la tremper dans le liquide. Elle avait l'air d'être une petite fille, mais après tout, les plaisirs simples sont les meilleurs.

Ils sirotèrent leurs tasses en silence, et puis Hermione s'affala sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Drago saisir ses chevilles et placer ses jambes sur les siennes. Quand il commença à masser ses pieds et ses jambes, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, fut de se demander si ses jambes étaient bien épilées.

Et puis elle réalisa : il était en train de la masser.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu le fais ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie. Ca te gêne. »

« Non mais… »

« Alors tais-toi. Et profite. »

.

Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait pensé à ses jambes nues au restaurant et voilà qu'elle débarquait avec un short en guise de bas de pyjama. Il reconnaissait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela. S'il y avait un responsable, c'était la météo puisque les températures s'étaient largement réchauffées.

Il laissa ses mains glisser sur sa peau douce, à la limite entre le massage et la caresse. Puis il retourna à ses pieds et entendit Hermione pousser un léger soupir.

Il sourit et remonta sur ses jambes. Elle avait plusieurs petites cicatrices sur les genoux, probables vestiges des chutes de l'enfance, puisque ses parents ne pouvaient pas effacer les écorchures à l'aide d'un sortilège…

Un peu plus bas, sur son mollet gauche, se trouvait un petit grain de beauté, tout mignon.

Cette petite marque le tentait et pour une fois, il ne pensa même pas à réfléchir avant de céder à ses pulsions.

Il se pencha vers la brunette et embrassa son mollet…

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahah, vous me détestez, je le sais, mais moi je m'aime...et je m'excuse de poster si tard, il serait arrivé un peu plus tôt si je n'avais pas fermé mon onglet comme une c*nne<p>

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre.

Une review et Drago vous fera des bisous sur les jambes héhé

Bisous Bisous


	24. Chapitre XXIII

Bonjouuuuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va très bien. Il fait beau et chaud, et putain de Salazar LUNDI JE VAIS A POUDLARD, le WARNER BROS STUDIO TOUR EST A MOI ! Merlin je les compte les jours, j'ai tellement hâte, ce sera un barreau de plus de franchi sur mon échelle du "je peux mourir tranquille"...mais bon, il me reste plein plein de barreaux à franchir hein, ne prenez pas ça pour une pensée suicidaire xD

Ah oui, vous vous en fichez sûrement mais j'ai quand même envie de vous le dire. Vous noterez que mon bébé d'amour = ma fic **Sous L'apparence** est désormais illustrée par un** magnifique dessin** réalisé par **Azaazeal**, qui dessine vraiment superbement bien. MERCI :D

D'ailleurs, je vais mettre à jour mon profil pour créditer comme il se doit les trois personne qui ont dessiné pour moi.

Et je sais que je voulais parler d'autre chose mais ça m'échappe alors tant pis xD Ah si c'est bon. Je suis frustrée parce qu'hier j'ai cherché pendant au bas mot 40 minutes le café dans lequel Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendent dans HP7.1 et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Ca m'énerve. Je ne trouve aucune info fiable sur le net, je vais finir par croire qu'il n'existe pas et qu'il a été construit en studio grrrr Je voulais tellement m'asseoir à leur table et boire un cappucino (sans prononcer le tabou bien sur :D)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Lisa : **Je suis impatiente de voir ta réaction à la fin de ce chapitre héhé. Pansy n'est pas encore prête pour un bébé, ça n'aurait pas été rendre service à son couple qu'elle soit enceinte :) Théo et Luna sont là dans ce chapitre :D Encore un petit peu de patience pour les futurs tourtereaux !

**HeeGii** : Mouhahahaha, si j'ai un coeur, je connais la suite moi alors bon xD Et être sadique c'est le privilège de l'auteur, alors autant que j'en profite ! Non, malheureusement Dragounet ne donne à manger qu'à Hermione hihi Merci pour ta review ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie** : Et non, Pansy n'est pas enceinte, ça aurait probablement été fatal pour son couple. Ah ça, Lucius est trop vieux pour changer xDD. Je n'ai pas insisté sur la réaction d'Hermione c'est vrai, je m'en suis rendue compte après ta remarque mais si, elle a eu peur. Mouhahahah, voici la suite, soulagée ? :p

**Priscilla** : Merci beaucoup :D je t'envoie Drago pour le bisou !

**M.** : Mouhahahah, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire pour ce chapitre :p

**Guest (1)** : Drago arrive !

**P.Y** : le voilà, le voilà, le chapitre suivant, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

**t** : La surprise et l'ignorance de Lucius n'était pas feinte donc non, il ne fait pas partie du cercle, même si maintenant qu'il en a appris l'existence, il va essayer d'en savoir plus. Je suis ravie que ce rapprochement t'ai plu :D.

Personnellement le seul intérêt que j'aurais à faire une Hermione sang-pur, ce serai pour justifier le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Drago depuis l'enfance...même si j'ai déjà réussi à trouver une autre alternative dans une fic qui n'est pas publiée ici (je l'ai commencée il y a longtemps et sa qualité est bof bof). Voici la suite.

**Naham** : Mouhahahah et si c'est possible xD Blaise arrive ! Il est toujours là quand il s'agit de consoler hihi Mouhahah, encore un peu de patience pour l'arrachage de vêtements :p

**Guest (2)** : Ahh enfin quelqu'un qui aime la fin xD merci beaucoup !

**Helene** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Le prochain chapitre c'est maintenant (je poste tous les vendredis !) et le bisou...encore un peu de patience :p

**Maureen Maoa** : Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte ! je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Bisous Bisous

**Guest (3)** : ahah, elle fait des envieuses cette Hermione :D

**Elsa-Kool**: Hello, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi je n'aime pas quand les personnages se mettent ensemble trop vite ^^ Quand aux fics PeC c'est no way pour moi !

**HibouPostale** : Ah ça, c'est clair que ça va barder pour le Cercle quand Harry leur aura mis la main dessus xD Tu verras bien pour Drago et Hermione :D

**Craquinettedu331** : Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Voici la suite :D Bisous Bisous

**Amandine** : Réponse en lisant, pour savoir si ça va dégénerer ou pas. Lucius peut essayer bien sur, mais il va être encore plus surveillé maintenant !

**Minnie35** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu et j'espère que ta colo s'est bien passée ! :)

.

.

Merci à Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXIII<strong>

****.

Le contact avec sa peau eu le même effet que la fois précédente : électrisant. Et il constata qu'une fois commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il déposa un deuxième baiser juste au dessus de l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée en premier et remonta le long de sa jambe. Il embrassa tout son mollet, son genou, et continua sur sa cuisse, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son short se présenta devant lui.

Il se gifla alors mentalement pour avoir dérapé de la sorte et se redressa, s'attendant encore une fois aux foudres de la brunette.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait les yeux fermés et un air totalement apaisé vissé sur le visage. Sa bouche était même légèrement entrouverte et il pouvait entendre son souffle saccadé. La voir dans cet état eut un effet immédiat sur sa personne et il dû se concentrer pour contrôler son début d'érection. Plus que jamais il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et plus que jamais, il était frustré !

.

Hermione de son côté avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Et elle se sentait faible. Et honteuse. Parce qu'elle avait envie qu'il recommence ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses cuisses étaient un endroit terriblement sensible chez elle et le seul fait de repenser à ses lèvres à cet endroit provoquait en elle de petits tremblements.

Tout était chamboulé dans sa tête et elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, car les ouvrir signifierait que ce qu'il venait de se passer était bel et bien réel.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas idiote et savait très bien que tout c'était vraiment passé. C'était pour cela que c'était le bazar dans sa tête.

Quand il l'avait embrassée dans le cou la dernière fois, elle avait essayé de minimiser les choses en se disant qu'il voulait juste la réconforter.

Aujourd'hui, et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé au restaurant, l'excuse ne marchait pas. Plus important encore, ce type de baisers était tout sauf amical et elle ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient prétendre être amis après cela.

Pour résumer. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bouse de dragon pas possible.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'était déplacé, et ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que déjà, il se levait et partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Super…

OoO

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Au jour où tu m'a emmené regarder la pluie d'étoiles filantes. »

« C'était bien n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle du vœu que j'ai fait ce soir là. Je crois qu'il a été exaucé. »

« S'il l'a été tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agissait alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… je peux juste te dire que ça avait un rapport avec toi. »

« Je suis curieux maintenant. Dis-moi. »

« On était simplement amis à ce moment là. Maintenant…c'est plus que ça. »

« Oh… » Dit-il avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Plus tard, »Reprit Luna « Je voudrais acheter une maison avec le toit en verre. Comme ça, le soir, en me couchant je pourrais voir les étoiles et me réveiller avec le soleil. Et voir la pluie tomber sur moi sans jamais m'atteindre. »

« J'adorerais qu'on puisse avoir une maison pareille. »

Il ne s'aperçut que plusieurs secondes plus tard de ce qu'il avait dit. Les mots avaient glissé de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient sincères. Même si il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, il pensait chaque mot prononcé. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était avec Luna, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait trouvé la bonne. Celle avec qui il voulait acheter une maison avec le toit en verre, celle avec qui il voulait avoir des enfants. Celle avec qui il voulait se marier…

« Je t'aime. »

.

OoO

.

« Écoutes… »

« Pour hier soir… »

Ils avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps, et s'arrêtèrent pour laisser l'autre parler. Sauf qu'évidemment, aucun des deux ne reprenait la parole.

Finalement, Drago se racla la gorge et finit par reprendre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai pété les plombs et je m'en excuse. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« La soirée d'hier est déjà oubliée. Que s'est-il passé déjà ? »

Son ton était désinvolte mais en réalité, elle n'était vraiment pas prête d'oublier. Et elle n'était pas sûre de _vouloir_ oublier.

Elle avait conscience de s'engager sur une pente glissante, mais elle ne faisait rien pour la remonter. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû mettre les choses au clair avec Drago : soit ils prenaient leurs distances, soit ils restaient réellement amis et il arrêtait de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau à des endroits qui n'étaient pas fait pour les amis !

Oui…elle aurait dû mettre les choses au clair et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pour une simple, mais peut-être pas bonne raison : elle avait aimé ça. Aimé plus que de raison.

.

Alors que Drago allait se faire son thé, elle se mit à analyser ses précédentes histoires amoureuses. Elle avait été amoureuse de Cormac pendant quelques temps mais leur relation n'avait jamais rien eu de passionné. Avant lui, elle avait connu trois autres hommes et elle avait beau retourner ces relations dans tout les sens dans sa tête, elle en arrivait toujours à la même triste conclusion : jamais, elle n'avait ressenti avec eux ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque Drago l'embrassait. Jamais un baiser ne l'avait fait frissonner. Enfin, jamais avant le blond. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi apaisée.

Le fait de ressentir enfin ce genre de chose la rassurait sur sa « normalité » mais d'un autre côté…elle était terrifiée.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Ils commençaient tout juste à être amis. Il était en mission de protection pour elle. Elle l'avait détesté pendant des années, dont certaines à tort mais tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait chaud en repensant à la manière sensuelle dont il avait embrassé ses mollets.

« Tu comptes manger à un moment donné ou est-ce que tu vas rester assise avec cet air absent, comme si ton cerveau s'était envolé ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Tu es malade ? »

« Non. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont tu dis ça, à croire que je mange tous les jours comme un ogre. »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fréquente Ron depuis qu'on a onze ans. »

« Ahah. Très drôle. »

.

OoO

.

Au sein du département des aurors du Ministère de la magie, Harry fulminait. Il était assis à son bureau, un nombre impressionnant de gobelets de café vides à ses côtés et ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais.

Le survivant enrageait, réellement. Trouver Marcus Flint s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il était tout bonnement introuvable, comme si il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Sa dernière adresse connue n'était plus la bonne et ils ne possédaient aucune autre information. Il n'avait pas déclaré son changement de domicile et les hiboux qui lui avaient été envoyés étaient revenus sans être parvenus à le trouver.

Les divers sortilèges de localisation existants restaient aussi sans succès et cela énervait considérablement Harry. Pour lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Flint avait un rôle important à jouer dans le Cercle et il fallait qu'ils le trouvent pour obtenir des informations concrètes, qui pourraient leur permettre de faire tomber l'organisation…

Les hommes de son équipe étaient efficaces, il le savait très bien, mais il aurait voulu qu'ils le soient plus. Comment Flint pouvait-il être si habile à se cacher ?!

.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et Harry ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Son irritation augmenta un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Ron passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de tout son corps.

« Tu as une heure et quart de retard. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé mais je me suis couché tard et… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Non mais attend ! C'est Pansy. On a discuté pendant des heures hier soir. Elle veut bien qu'on s'installe ensemble. Alors forcément, on a fêté ça. »

« Ron écoutes. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais je suis aussi ton chef et là c'est en tant que tel que je te parle. Je ne veux pas connaitre les raisons. Tu es en retard, point. Et ce n'est en plus pas un petit retard. Dois-je te rappeler qu'au bout de trois tu écoperas d'un avertissement ?»

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça aucun mot. Il avait compris. Harry était énervé et il passait ses nerfs sur lui. Il était vraiment en retard, c'était vrai mais en temps normal, même en étant chef d'équipe, il n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

« Te mettre au travail au lieu de rester planté là. Il faut qu'on trouve ce putain de Flint. »

Ron sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste et Harry passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux, avant de replonger dans son livre de magie noire : si il fallait trouver Flint, trouver un moyen de supprimer le sortilège de langue de plomb était toujours dans ses plans.

.

OoO

.

Hermione était occupée à rédiger son rapport concernant Monsieur-Crabe-de-Feu. Sans trahir le secret professionnel, les psychomages qui recevaient des patients sortis d'Azkaban, qu'on leur avait envoyé devaient rédiger un rapport destiné au département de la justice magique. Rapports qui étaient censés aider à améliorer les conditions de vie à Azkaban.

Hermione savait évidemment que cela ne servait à rien puisque ses rapports, tout comme ses lettres n'aboutissaient à rien. Néanmoins elle était obligée de le faire, alors elle s'y mettait, appliquée comme elle l'était toujours.

Penchée sur son parchemin, elle sentait le regard de Drago fixé sur elle. Elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente, sans parvenir à se contrôler. Sans même le voir, elle savait qu'il était en train de la dévorer des yeux et elle trouvait cela vraiment gênant. Elle prit conscience qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, seulement séparés par un bureau, et sa bouche s'assécha d'un coup.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était ridicule. Il n'allait rien lui faire. Il n'oserait jamais et il peut-être même que l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, contrairement à elle.

« Hermione ma pauvre, tu es ridicule. » Se morigéna-t-elle mentalement « Arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi et concentre toi sur ton parchemin par Godric ! »

.

OoO

.

Sa journée de travail terminée, Théo sorti du laboratoire, mais uniquement pour récupérer Luna qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Il l'embrassa furtivement et l'entraina à sa suite dans le laboratoire désormais vide.

Les chaudrons étaient tous éteints et la pièce était étrangement silencieuse, sans les gargouillements et autres bruits liés à la préparation des potions.

« Tu veux toujours le faire ? » Demanda Théo.

« Oui. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire des potions correctement pour qu'elle soit fière de toi. »

« Je sais, mais elle le sera encore plus. Et puis ça va lui faire plaisir. Encore plus si je réussis. Vous auriez eu des discussions passionnantes tous les deux. »

« J'aurais vraiment aimé la connaitre. » Souffla Théo « Je suis certain que c'était une mère formidable »

« La meilleure des mamans. Par quoi est-ce que je commence ?»

« Tu t'attaches les cheveux et tu mets les lunettes de protection. C'est plus simple parce que les vapeurs peuvent être irritantes. Je vais allumer ton chaudron, et puis tu pourras commencer. Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir la faire seule?»

« Certaine. Dis-moi juste si je me trompe. »

.

Luna avait demandé à Théo de revenir sur son lieu de travail et cette fois de s'atteler seule à la préparation d'une potion. Grâce à Théo qui adorait son métier et qui était un vrai passionné de potions, elle apprenait à dépasser son dégoût pour cet art qui lui avait volé sa mère. Et Théo était beaucoup plus doué que le professeur Rogue pour lui faire apprécier de nouveau les potions

Luna voulait faire plaisir à sa mère, à son père et aussi à elle-même, en arrêtant de paniquer dès qu'elle voyait un chaudron qui bouillonnait un peu trop.

Elle avait eu de la chance à Poudlard. D'après ce que Pansy et Hermione lui avaient raconté, Neville faisait exploser son chaudron environ tous les trois cours.

Il n'y avait jamais eu l'équivalent de Neville dans sa promotion et ce n'était pas plus mal. Jamais elle n'aurait tenu le choc. Le bruit même du chaudron qui explose lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se souvenait trop bien de la déflagration qui avait fait trembler les murs de sa maison. Elle se rappelait avoir dévalé les escaliers en vitesse, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et son père qui s'était dressé sur son chemin, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et de pénétrer dans l'atelier de sa mère. Elle avait alors compris que quelque chose de très grave s'était passé. Elle avait crié, elle avait voulu avancer, mais Xenophilius l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et l'avait emmenée ailleurs. Elle ne savait plus où. Parce que par-dessus l'épaule de son père, elle avait eu le temps de la voir, étendue sur le sol. Sans vie.

.

« Luna ! Luna ? Ca va ? »

La blonde leva la tête vers lui, secouant la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'était trop tard. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, roula sur sa joue et termina sur le sol, bientôt suivie de dizaines d'autres.

Théo se figea. Il avait l'habitude de voir sa Luna toujours souriante, rieuse et lumineuse, et la voir pleurer de la sorte lui faisait vraiment mal. Physiquement mal.

Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans l'étouffer et la berça lentement.

« C'était une mauvaise idée ! On peut s'en aller si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. »

« Mais je veux le faire. »

« Certaine ? »

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses yeux rougis et fit un petit sourire tremblant.

Théo lui apporta les ingrédients nécessaires, ainsi que le livre de potion et elle put commencer.

.

Elle était tendue au départ, et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas dans les cachots de Poudlard et que rien n'allait arriver. Après avoir longuement soufflé, elle se concentra sur la découpe de ses racines de marguerite. La présence de Théo à ses côtés la rassurait et pour le moment, sa potion avait l'air d'être correcte.

« Tu crois que je peux tourner maintenant ? »

« Encore une minute et ce sera bon. »

« … »

« … »

« J'ai terminé ! Regarde Théo ! J'ai réussi. »

Elle sautillait presque et Théo eu un grand sourire, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était vraiment fier d'elle.

.

Une fois sortis du laboratoire, ils se dirigèrent vers une partie un peu plus animée du Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à un bar où ils retrouvèrent Drago, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Blaise. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là puisque qu'ils étaient retenus au Ministère.

« Enfin retenus…disons plutôt qu'Harry voulait rester et qu'il a séquestré Ron. » Fit Ginny.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il est arrivé très en retard ce matin. »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » S'exclama alors Pansy « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément de ma faute si il est arrivé en retard ?"

« Voyons Pansy…on te connait très bien. » Fit Blaise « D'ailleurs c'est dommage que Ronnie ne soit pas là, il fallait qu'on parle de l'enterrement de vie de garçon. »

« Vous pouvez quand même en parler. Que je vous dise sur quoi je mets mon véto. »

« Tu ne mettras ton véto sur rien du tout Weaslette. Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Il s'agit de mon fiancé et futur mari, alors si, ça me regarde. Est-ce qu'il y aura des strip-teaseuses ?»

« Ginny…c'est Pansy qui organise TON enterrement. Tu peux être certaine qu'elle fera venir des strip-teaseurs, alors là-dessus, tu ne peux rien dire. »

« Vous avez une telle opinion de moi. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi banal, aussi commun que des strip-teaseurs…pfff. »

« Tu ne trompes personne Pansy, comme si tu allais laisser passer une occasion de pouvoir mater des mecs à moitié à poil. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. C'est la nouvelle Pansy qui vous parle, j'ai décidé d'emménager avec Ron, cela veut bien dire que je suis plus raisonnable maintenant. »

« Mais bien sûr Pansy…mais bien sûr. On verra ça samedi soir. »

« Ne commence pas Drago. Samedi c'est ma soirée avec Hermione alors je te préviens tout de suite que tu n'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher. Il faut que ce soit comme si tu n'étais pas là. C'est clair ?! »

« Je serais invisible. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude. »

.

Un serveur vint leur apporter leurs verres et Luna leur raconta comment elle avait réussi sa potion.

Puis Ginny reposa son verre et déclara :

« Harry veut qu'on parte en vacances ensemble pour son anniversaire. »

« Il prend des risques dis donc, ta mère va le tuer. Vous partiriez où ? »

« Non. Vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Il veut qu'on parte en vacances ensemble dans le sens nous tous. Pas tous les deux. Pendant une semaine quelque chose comme ça. Pour qu'Hermione et Drago puissent souffler un peu et moi aussi. Mais effectivement, maman risque de le tuer quand il va lui annoncer ça. Parce qu'il est hors de question que ce soit moi qui lui dise, je tiens à ma vie. Mais sinon, ça vous dit ? »

« Un peu que ça nous dit ! » S'exclama Blaise « Ca va être une semaine de folie. »

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles de Blaise, même si Hermione le fit d'une manière un peu automatique. En effet, elle était présentement en train de se demander si ce dernier allait lui refaire le même coup que pour l'anniversaire de Drago – même s'ils n'allaient pas au même endroit – et ce qu'il se passerait si elle devait passer toute une semaine à dormir avec le blond…

.

.

Drago et elle ne tardèrent pas trop, puisque la jeune femme travaillait le lendemain et aux alentours de dix heures ils étaient rentrés chez elle.

A peine arrivé, comme s'il s'agissait d'ores et déjà d'une habitude, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un chocolat chaud à Hermione, et un thé pour lui. Il disposa également dans une assiette quelques tranches de quatre quart qu'Hermione avait fait la veille. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'en mangerait pas mais lui ne comptait pas se priver parce que c'était sacrément bon et si Molly le trouvait trop maigre, c'est qu'il avait de la marge et qu'il pouvait se goinfrer de gâteau.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, Hermione s'était – comme il s'y attendait – déjà mise en pyjama et s'était enroulée dans une couverture. Affalée sur le canapé, elle bailla ostensiblement, avant d'attraper sa tasse.

« Encore mieux qu'un elfe de maison. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« C'était de l'humour. »

« Oh mais je ne le prends pas mal, je sais à quel point la cause des elfes de maison te tient à cœur à quel point tu les aimes. Si c'est pareil pour moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Où va le monde si tu commences à te comparer aux elfes. Si j'avais su que j'aurais l'occasion de voir ça dans ma vie. »

« Oh, mais je ne me compare pas à eux, je sais que tu m'aimes encore plus. »

« Tu es bien sûr de toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas apprécier un elfe plus qu'un humain. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça voudrait dire que tu es encore plus cinglée que je le ne pensais. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. »

« … »

« Tu pensais que je ne voyais pas clair dans tes petites combines. Je ne dirais pas que je t'apprécie plus que les elfes. »

« Que tu _m'aimes_ plus. »

« Peu importe. » Dit-elle en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse. « Bonne nuit Drago, et si tu pouvais faire la vaisselle, ce serait formidable. »

Elle couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre en ricanant. La tête qu'il avait fait valait son pesant de gallions.

.

OoO

.

Harry fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, d'une manière qu'il espérait menaçante. Il fixa Goyle, sans parler, pendant un long moment, puis il finit par se pencher vers lui.

Toujours debout, il se baissa jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses coudes sur la table. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Où est Marcus Flint ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Tu as passé cinq ans à Poudlard avec Marcus Flint, alors ne prétends pas ne pas savoir qui il est. Où est-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Je sais qu'il fait partie du Cercle ! »

« Que…qui te l'a dit ? »

« Je suis auror, c'est mon travail de découvrir ces choses là. Il n'empêche que ce cher Flint est bien caché...ce qui est dommage parce que j'aurais quelques petites questions à lui poser. Alors je répète : où-est-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Tu crois peut-être que je vais croire que vous ne vous retrouviez pas tous, entre membres du cercle ? Ne vas pas me faire avaler ça. Si tu ne sais pas où il habite, tu peux me dire à quel endroit est-ce que vous vous retrouvez. »

Goyle cligna des yeux et Harry pensa qu'il avait réussi. Néanmoins, il remarqua encore une fois qu'il était devenu moins bête avec l'âge, puisqu'il secoua la tête.

« Pour que tu puisses trouver tout le monde ? Dans tes rêves Potter. »

« Comme c'est dommage. Parce que tu sais Goyle. Je suis allé à Azkaban récemment. Pour voir Lucius Malefoy. Et tu sais qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter et que la prison ne lui réussi vraiment pas. Il lui arrive régulièrement de passer ses nerfs sur les autres. Et tu sais quoi, à mon avis il te fera passer un sale quart d'heure quand il saura comment les aurors t'ont lamentablement arrêté. »

Cette déclaration eu un peu plus d'effet sur Goyle qui pâli considérablement, sa lèvre inférieure se mettant même à trembler. Il semblait terrorisé à l'idée de subir le courroux de Lucius et se mit à balbutier quelques mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

« Pardon ? »

« Fl…Flint…il est…il ha…habite… »

« Oui ? »

« Dans une petite ville de la banlieue de Londres. Mais sa maison est introuvable. »

Un fidélitas. Il aurait du s'en douter. Voilà qui allait compliquer la tâche, mais ce n'était pas impossible.

Il cuisina encore un peu Goyle et fini par obtenir le nom de ladite ville. Il n'y avait environ dix mille habitants, et il ne serait donc pas trop dur d'arriver à y détecter des traces de magie.

Satisfait de son interrogatoire, il renvoya son ancien camarade d'école en cellule et rejoignit son équipe pour leur donner l'information. Puis il retourna dans son bureau et se remit à lire les livres de magie noire dans lesquels il espérait trouver une solution concernant le sortilège de langue de plomb.

.

Il venait à peine de commencer que la porte s'ouvrit sans frapper. Ron – parce qu'il s'agissait de lui – déposa un gobelet de café, ainsi qu'un sandwich sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, qui ne releva la tête que brièvement.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. »

« Mmh »

« Tu comptais descendre manger ou je viens de sauver ton estomac ? »

« Mmh. »

« Harry…franchement arrête ! Les pauses ce n'est pas fait pour rien. Celle du midi plus que tout. Alors laisses un peu ce bouquin merde. »

« Dégage Ron. »

« Non. J'ai décidé que j'allais manger avec toi ce midi. Un point c'est tout. »

« … »

« Tu deviens vraiment flippant en ce moment ! »

« Tu sais ce qui est flippant ? » Répliqua Harry.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Moi aussi je veux que tout ça soit derrière nous et ne plus craindre pour Hermione, mais ce n'est pas en te comportant comme ça que tu seras plus productif ! On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois semaines…attends…ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois semaines ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je tiendrais debout si c'était le cas ? »

« On ne sait jamais. Allez, ferme ce bouquin et mange. »

« Mais je viens à peine de commencer. Je n'ai rien fait de la matinée. »

« Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si tu avait interrogé Goyle et réussi à obtenir des informations. Honnêtement, tu devrais te prendre un jour ou deux. »

« Je prends déjà une semaine à la fin du mois pour qu'on parte en vacances, ça suffit bien »

Il soupira, comprenant que Ron n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et posa son livre, avant de saisir son gobelet de café qu'il vida d'une traite. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une forte dose de caféine pour garder les idées claires. Ron n'était pas loin de la vérité quand il disait qu'il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois semaines ce n'était pas qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il dormait très mal. Il faisait des cauchemars mélangeant Hermione, Molly et son obsession du mariage, Ginny… il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir vraiment souffler, mais il espérait que sa semaine de vacances le ferait aller un petit peu mieux. Et au moins, il allait éloigner Hermione de l'Angleterre pendant sept jours et il pouvait être sûr que personne ne s'attaquerait à elle.

.

OoO

.

« Bonjour Julian. »

« Bonjour madame Hermione Granger. »

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien. Et tu sais quoi ? Mon ange gardien il a bien marché ! Maman était contente. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! J'ai encore fait des cauchemars, mais moins que d'habitude. Maman a dit qu'on allait voir si continuait comme ça, et puis elle m'emmènera chez le médicomage pour voir si j'ai le droit de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. »

« C'est très bien. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?! Je vais te donner un petit carnet, et chaque jour, il faudra que tu écrives dedans si tu as fait des cauchemars ou non, et si tu en as fait, en quoi ils consistaient. »

« D'accord. Je pourrais dessiner aussi ? »

« Si c'est plus facile oui. Est-ce que tu as parlé avec ta maman ? Tu sais, pour aller rendre visite à ton papa à l'hôpital. »

« Pas trop…je voulais pas la faire pleurer. »

« Je vois…est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'elle vienne et que je lui en parle. »

Julian hocha la tête et Hermione se leva pour aller la chercher.

.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée à côté de son fils, Hermione échangea brièvement avec elle sur l'évolution positive de Julian et sur les séances de psychomagie qui se déroulait vraiment bien.

La mère du petit garçon avait l'air d'être satisfaite du travail d'Hermione, puisqu'elle ne cessait de la remercier, et elle espéra que cela l'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. » Commença donc Hermione.

« Oui ? »

« Il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Julian, à propos de son papa et vous devez savoir qu'il lui manque beaucoup. Vous savez, Julian a été traumatisé par ce qu'il a vu et je pense que voir son père en vie l'aiderait à aller mieux. »

« En vie ? Mais il est… »

« Je sais bien qu'il est dans le coma, mais il est malgré tout en vie et Julian a besoin d'être rassuré sur cet état de fait. Vous êtes une mère, je le comprends, et je sais que vous voulez le protéger, mais je ne crois pas que le priver de voir son père soit une bonne solution. Il souffre de la situation. Je me mets à votre place, je sais bien que les hôpitaux ne sont pas un endroit où l'on aime emmener ses enfants, que vous avez peut-être la crainte que les effets soient plus négatifs que positifs mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Julian a besoin de son père, de lui parler et de le voir. »

La mère du garçon avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle semblait comprendre ce qu'Hermione lui conseillait et elle hocha légèrement la tête.

Julian quant-à lui tourna la tête vers sa mère et posa sa main sur son genou.

« Maman, je veux voir papa, je n'aurais pas peur c'est juré ! Je veux lui donner ma lettre ! »

« Je…je crois qu'on va essayer mon chéri. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire et promis à la mère de Julian de dégager un créneau horaire pour le lendemain de la visite à l'hôpital. Puis elle les raccompagna à la porte.

.

.

Quand elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle se rendit compte que le rendez-vous avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et qu'il était presque l'heure de s'en aller.

« Drago, il faut que j'aille au supermarché moldu. Le frigo et les placards sont presque vides. »

« J'avais remarqué ! »

« Oui, eh bien gardes-les…tes remarques. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas au supermarché moldu ? »

« Parce qu'on a fait les courses côté sorcier la semaine dernière. Ne commence pas à faire cette tête je sais que tu aimes aller là-bas. Il faut voir le nombre de choses que tu y as acheté la dernière fois. »

« Mais je comprends rien à leur monnaie ! »Grommela-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa veste, avant de quitter le bureau, Drago sur ses talons.

.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement le Londres moldu et le supermarché auquel Hermione se rendait toujours.

Une fois dans les rayons, Drago ne grognait plus du tout, trop occupé à empiler les paquets de biscuits. Hermione résista à l'envie de se moquer de lui.

Leurs achats empaquetés, ils quittèrent le supermarché, Hermione avançant quelques pas devant Drago, qui portait la plupart des sacs.

Ils voulaient se rendre dans une petite ruelle, afin de jeter un sortilège pour les rendre moins lourds…mais ils ne l'atteignirent jamais.

.

Une déflagration assourdissante fit trembler la rue entière, des hurlements déchirants se firent entendre et une odeur de brûlé se répandit, en même temps qu'une épaisse fumée noire. Mais ni Drago ni Hermione ne purent s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés au sol, inconscients, tout comme plusieurs autres moldus qui avaient été touchés par le souffle de l'explosion de la voiture…

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahahahahahah, alors comme ça vous vous plaigniez de la fin du chapitre précédent. Que pensez-vous de la fin de celui-ci muahahahahahahah Je m'aime. Le coup de la voiture piégées, je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas et pourtant c'était prévu depuis très très longtemps.<p>

Ahhh, sur ce, je vais vous laissez et retourner au JO, saut à la perche :D Et n'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite hihi

Bisous Bisouuuuus

Ah, et une review et vous pourrez partir en vacances avec toute la petite bande :D


	25. Chapitre XXIV

****BONJOUUUUUUR. Comment allez vous ? Moi je flotte sur un nuage depuis lundi (bon, même si ce matin j'étais énervée parce que la c*nasse de femme de ménage de mes host m'a intégralement vidé mon démaquillant. En plus j'ai pas eu le temps d'en racheter aujourd'hui, du coup je vais devoir prendre les lingettes du bébé, mais si je pense que ça va aller pour mon visage, j'ai des doutes pour mes yeux...parce que vu comment ça sent, c'est quand même chimique ces trucs. Breffons).

Lundi donc, et **ma visite au WBST.** Alors, c'est assez compliqué de **raconter sans spoiler** ceux qui voudront y aller un jour donc je vais essayer de faire au mieux et s'il y en a qui veulent plus de détails, vous me le dites et je vous enverrai un MP.

Alors déjà j'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, je suis rentrée hyper tard du pub ou j'ai regardé la cérémonie de clôture des JO et me suis fait offrir des whisky-coci (heureusement, parce que j'ai claqué presque £15 en nourriture ce jour là), je me suis acheté je ne sais plus quoi à boire dans l'aprem, après je me suis achetée une glace Ben & Jerry's, ensuite j'ai retrouvé une copine et comme on avait faim, on est allée se faire un Burger King, alors qu'il était 5h de l'après-midi (normal, on est en UK), après en début de soirée je me suis racheté une glace (ma pote à été plus raisonnable, elle a pris un Frozen Yogourt), puis un jus d'orange et la première bière dans le pub, avant de faire amies-amies avec des "vieux" à moitié saoul qui nous ont payés nos verres.

Bref, je suis rentrée vers 1h et j'ai éteint à 2h15...pourtant, j'ai eu trop du mal à m'endormir et à 6h, j'étais plus que réveillée. Et je ne vous raconte pas mon état quand je suis montée dans le bus HP xD

Ensuite, sur la route... Vous savez quand on va à Disneyland (pour ceux qui y sont déjà allés), quand on est sur l'autoroute et qu'à un moment on voit les hôtels et le château au loin, je suppose que vous avez tous cette sensation de joie intense à l'idée d'arriver ?! Et bien quand on arrive au WBST, c'est pareil…en un milliard de fois plus puissant. On est sur la route et à un moment donné on voit les bâtiments sur la gauche, et mes copines et moi on s'est limite mise à crier ahah.

Ensuite, honnêtement, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, à égalité avec l'avant première d'HP7.2 à Londres. La boutique est un paradis dans le paradis et j'ai acheté plein de choses *_* (même si j'ai du en laisser beaucoup d'autres).

Bref, que dire. C'est vraiment magnifique, la toute fin, sans dévoiler de quoi il s'agit est bluffante et j'ai failli pleurer à ce moment là, tout comme au moment ou on découvre la porte de la grande salle, puis la grande salle en elle-même. C'est vraiment magique, et se dire que c'est cet endroit qui a été leur seconde maison (aux acteurs et cie), de se dire que pendant dix ans ils se sont rendus quotidiennement ici et qu'ils ont marché là où on marche...ça fait quelque chose, vraiment. D'ailleurs parler de ça, me fait penser que si vous avez le livre "Des romans à l'écran" c'est un bonus quand on va au studio, il y a des choses qui font écho.

Ensuite sans trop dévoiler, on voit de nombreux décors, costumes, objets divers et là, on prend encore plus conscience de tout le travail de l'équipe, parfois pour des plans filmés qui ne durent que quelques secondes . Il y a plein de tableaux qui ont été peint à la main...c'est un tel travail, et ça m'a rendue encore plus DEGOUTEE de tous les oscars qui nous sont passés sur le nez. C'est vraiment une injustice criante. Certes, il y a des effets spéciaux dans HP, mais ils se sont quand même donnés pour fabriquer le plus de choses possibles.

Les différents moualges de personnages m'ont impressionés parce qu'ils ressemblent vraiment au acteur et Aragog est écoeurant et très réalise. Je comprends que Rupert Grint, qui ai arachnophobe, n'ai pas eu besoin de "jouer" la scène. Il avait vraiment peur et ce n'est pas étonnant.

Sinon, j'ai bu la bieraubeurre. Nous étions trois. Une n'a pas trop aimé. Et moi et la deuxième avons aimé, avec un petit bémol pour la mousse. Si le liquide est délicieux, la mousse devient un peu écoeurante au bout de deux gorgées, et nous sommes tombées d'accord sur le fait que s'il y en avait moins eu, ça aurait été mieux.

Les seuls infimes regrets que j'ai : le lit de Seamus n'est pas présent dans le dortoir des garçons de gryffondor, et la robe de mariée de Fleur, ainsi que les robes d'Hermione pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, et pour la soirée de Noël du Club de Slug ne sont pas exposées. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la robe de mariée, et celle du club de Slug aussi, parce qu'on ne la voit pas bien dans le film et j'aurais voulu l'admirer pleinement. Mais ceci est un grain de sable dans le désert hein.

Vraiment, magique, géniallissime, extraordinaire. Je veuuux y retourner !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Lisa** : Merci :D Mais qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas morts ? Attend de lire le chapitre avant de dire ça xD. Harry déteste qu'on s'attaque au personnes qu'il aime et là effectivement, il est en train de péter un câble. Les vacances arrivent mais pas encore pour tout de suite :)

**Guest (1)** : Voici la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :)

**Naham** : Mais non pas méchante voyons, juste un peu sadique. Je t'envoie Blaise pour que tu ne sois plus triste :)

**Auriane** : Meuuuh non, juste sadique xD Les vacances arrivent bientôt :D

**Tamalou** : mais ce n'est pas trop long une semaine ! Sept petits jours :p

**Océane** : Mouhahahah, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

**Genevive** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Pour info j'ai mis en place un système de questions pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire, je l'ai fait il y a quatre ou cinq chapitre, et je le refais pour celui-ci (voir ma note à la fin du chapitre), je trouve que c'est inutile de le faire à chaque chapitres, mais je vais maintenir environ tous les cinq chapitres, pour avoir plus de matière.

Breffons. Harry, comme tu le devines bien, à la tête assez pleine mais personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il soit vraiment différent de l'original. Dans les livres, dès que ses proches sont concernés, il prend les choses très à coeur (beaucoup plus que quand c'est lui qui est en danger de mort xD), et là le fait qu'Hermione soit en danger le rend complètement malade. Mais tu as le droit de le trouver différent (et de me faire des critique, aussi, je ne suis pas du genre à ma braquer et à ne pas accepter les critiques :)

Pour l'explosion tu verras :D En tout cas merci pour tes compliments :D Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics (et tu vois que finalement tu avais des choses à dire). POur sous l'apparence, je sais que je ne devrais pas comparer, parce qu'elles sont différentes, mais c'est mon petit bébé sous l'apparence et j'ai eu l'impression en l'écrivant d'avoir atteint un certain niveau que je ne pourrais plus atteindre (et ça vient aussi peut-être du fait que le sujet était très particulier :) )

**Noemi** : o_O non, je ne les ai pas reçues (si tu ne vois pas de réponse alors que tu as laissé une review, c'est qu'il y a un problème ^^) Merci feu feu...ou alors ton nom n'a pas été enregistré et tu es passée en "guest" ...maybe. Mouhahahah sadisme power :D Je suis contente que tu aimes le couple Luna/Théo :D

**Nina** :La voici la fin de semaine, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments. Mes idées, je lui puises dans ma tête xD Mais je pense que l'imagination est influencée par tout et n'importe quoi, dans mon inconscient. Et pas d'inquiétude, j'aime trop écrire pour arrêter :D Et ouiiiiii, j'étais ravie pour la perche :D

**P.Y** : Mouhahahah, voici la suite. Et je suis sûre que ça va te plaire !

**Mama** : Merci ! Tu verras bien si mort il y a, au moment venu.

**From Hell** : Mouhahahahaha sadisme POWER :D Hermione et Drago sont venus à pied, c'est une voiture lambda qui a explosé. Pas encore de nuit torride mais...

Ravie que tu aimes Pansy :D

Et bonnes vacances !.

**Minnie35** : Les habitudes sadiques sont tenaces, je dois l'avouer, mais je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :D

**t** : Merci beaucoup ! Et pas de soucis pour la review :) Héhé, pour la voiture l'effet était voulu. Je savais bien qu'on ne comprendrait pas bien d'ou venait l'explosion, avant que ce soit explicité. Ravie que tu aimes l'évolution Dramione. La suite c'est maintenant :D

**Hello (mademoiselle j'écris ma review sur mon portable et j'ai la flemme d'aller rechercher ton vrai pseudo xD)** : Je te réponds quand même, même si c'était au chapitre 12 xD Donc MERCI pour cette longue review (oui, parce qu'elle était quand même très longue, so congrats, des doigts ont du souffrir xD )

**Maureen Maoa :** I know, je suis sadique xD** HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! **Je pense que ce chapitre va être un beau cadeau :D Et au temps pour moi, pour la glace :)

**Blandine** : " Respect : n. m. 1. Fait de prendre en considération.  
>2. Sentiment qui porte à accorder à quelqu'un une considération admirative en raison de la valeur qu'on lui reconnait et à se conduire envers lui avec réserve et retenue. " (je n'ai pas inventé cette définition, c'est celle du dictionnaire). Alors premièrement, j'ai envie de te dire de balayer devant ta porte avant d'écrire. Parce que c'est tellement, mais tellemeeent respectueux envers les auteurs de lire une histoire sans laisser son avis. C'est bien connu, une fic ça s'écrit en claquant des doigts, on a pas besoin de travailler pour ça (ceci est ironique).<p>

Par contre, moi, contrairement à toi je trouve que je suis très respectueuse envers mes lecteurs. Parce que oui, je les prend en considération en ne publiant pas une fois tous les trente six mais régulièrement, en répondant aux questions quand on m'en pose, en répondant à toutes les reviews/MP/Mail qu'on m'envoie, et en travaillant et retravaillant mes histoires pour ne pas donner un torchon à lire. Et ça non plus ça ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts ou en un coup de baguette magique.

Donc ça me bien rire, parce que d'une part entre nous deux, s'il y a quelqu'un d'irrespectueux, c'est toi, et d'autre part tu rajoutes à ça l'hypocrisie. Parce que ton petit smiley sourire et ton "affectueusement" je ne prends pas. Qu'est-ce qui était affectueux ?

**HeeGii** : Hihi, tu aurais pu tenter la beuglante mais me tuer, ça aurait été compliqué après, pour avoir le chapitre :D Voici le chapitre, et je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire :D Bisous Bisous

**lilou** : En une soirée ?! Wow, je suis ravie que ca te plaise en tout cas et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Virginie** : Oui, Harry n'est pas prêt de trouver la tranquillité xD. Je sens que ce chapitre va te plaire. Et pour le studio, c'est juste au dessus xD

**Klarolyler : **Wow, je sais ce que c'est de lire des fics jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, et ça me fait bizarre quand c'est la mienne *rougis* Merci :D. je suis ravie que tu aimes. Et les fics clichés et/ou irréalistes, c'est très peu pour moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous Bisous

.

.

Thanks Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXIV : A secret<br>**

**.  
><strong>

_«… Revenons à présent sur l'attentat à la voiture piégée dont le bilan s'est malheureusement alourdit. Un homme de soixante quatorze ans est décédé à l'hôpital, des suites de ses blessures, portant à quatre le nombre de victimes. Nous rappelons qu'une quinzaine de personnes ont également été blessées, plus ou moins grièvement. _

_Le premier Ministre Tony Blair s'est rendu ce matin au chevet des victimes et a présenté ses condoléances aux familles des défunts._

_Le mystère entoure toujours cet attentat, qui n'a été revendiqué par aucune organisation terroriste reconnue. La piste du Moyen Orient a rapidement été écartée, et les organisations d'Irlande du Nord nient toute implication avec cet attentat. Les services de police et Scotland Yard partagent l'incompréhension de tout le pays qui ne comprend pas cet acte qui ne répond à aucune logique. Le quartier touché par l'explosion de la voiture piégée n'est pas connu comme étant touristique et les motivations des coupables sont totalement inconnues. L'enquête en cours devrait permettre de trouver des réponses mais en attendant… » _

_.  
><em>

« Ne regarde pas ça ! » S'exclama la mère d'Hermione en coupant le son de la télévision, devant laquelle son mari était planté.

« Hermione fait partie des blessés ! Il est normal que je m'informe. »

« Oh mais enfin chéri ! Ce n'est pas en regardant les informations que tu vas trouver des réponses. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprends pas. Je savais bien qu'Hermione nous cachait quelque chose. Réfléchi un peu. Un soit disant attentat que personne ne revendique, dans un quartier lambda, sans même une ambassade un peu proche, Hermione qui est touchée, avec ce Drago… Drago qui est auror et qui vit avec elle depuis un petit bout de temps. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. »

« Qu'est-ce que…tu veux dire…tu penses… »

« Je pense qu'Hermione est en danger depuis un bout de temps, et qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire. »

« Tu divagues. »

« J'aimerai. » Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux « Allons-y. J'espère qu'Harry sera là parce que je veux savoir la vérité. »

.

OoO

.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Puis il la garda fermement serrée et caressa son visage de son autre main. La brunette ne réagit pas. Elle dormait.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il.

Il s'en voulait. Réellement. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'explosion de la voiture et qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, mais le fait était qu'il s'en était sorti avec quelques contusions et une énorme bosse sur la tête, alors qu'Hermione avait été blessée de manière beaucoup plus importante. Elle avait reçu des projectiles, dont plusieurs au niveau du visage… Il n'aurait pas dû marcher derrière elle et il s'en voulait pour ça…énormément. Décidément, il faisait n'importe quoi.

Il avait cru mourir quand il avait repris conscience, et qu'il avait vu Hermione inerte à ses côtés. Pendant quelques horribles secondes, il avait tout simplement cru qu'elle était morte. Et il ne pouvait même pas exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait soudainement, mais en un million de fois pire.

Et le fait était qu'Hermione était bel et bien une miraculée. Et lui aussi. A peine cinquante mètres plus près et ils auraient été tués tous les deux.

Drago se mit à trembler en pensant à ça. Elle aurait pu mourir…Vraiment…

Il caressa doucement son visage, évitant les endroits qui devaient la faire souffrir, et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Pardonne-moi Hermione. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit moi à ta place. »

.

Une larme finit par couler sur sa joue et il l'essuya immédiatement. C'est alors qu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre lui. Pansy. Il reconnaissait son parfum. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'efforça de respirer lentement pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Pansy ne prononça pas un mot. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, sa simple présence suffisait.

C'est quand il sentit les doigts de son amie desserrer un peu sa poigne, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il broyait presque la main d'Hermione. Il avait eu tellement peur…

« J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je sais. J'ai cru que vous l'étiez tous les deux. Et je pense que je n'ai pas fini de remercier Merlin pour que vous ayez été épargnés. »

« Je me sens impuissant… »Murmura Drago « Tu as vu le nombre d'aurors déployés sur l'affaire. Tout le monde est investi et pourtant, on n'arrive à rien. Ils trouvent toujours une manière d'attaquer. Et ils réussissent très bien. Hermione a vraiment failli mourir avec cette explosion. Et malgré que je sois soulagé pour Hermione, il y a eu des morts ! Tu te rends compte de ça ! Des gens innocents ont été tués, pour rien, juste parce que nous sommes incapables de mettre la main sur eux. Ce ne sont pas à eux de payer…

« Les moldus pensent qu'il s'agit de terroristes. » Dit simplement Pansy.

« J'ai entendu Harry en parler…Ça me rend malade. »

« Mais tu ne peux rien y faire pour le moment. Je sais que ça t'énerve et que tu te sens impuissant. Tu n'es pas le seul. Harry et Ron sont dans le même état que toi. »

« Mais elle aurait pu _mourir_ ! »

Pansy nota le tremblement de sa voix, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le taquiner avec ça, ni de lui poser des questions sur ses sentiments envers Hermione. De toute façon, il était clair, au vu de la manière dont il lui tenait la main et dont il la regardait avec inquiétude qu'il tenait énormément à elle.

« Elle va aller bien. »

.

Hermione choisi justement cet instant pour remuer et se mettre à gémir. Drago se tourna immédiatement vers elle, tandis que Pansy s'éclipsait discrètement.

« Dra…go… »

« Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

« Soif… »

Il se précipita sur la carafe d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et versa le liquide dans un verre, avant d'aider la jeune femme à boire. Elle y arriva avec quelques difficultés, et se rallongea aussitôt, comme si l'effort l'avait réellement épuisée. Drago repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage en une caresse et elle sourit légèrement.

« Repose-toi. » Murmura-t-il

« Tu…restes…avec… »

« Oui, je reste avec toi. Je n'irais nulle part. »

Il reprit sa main et la serra gentiment, faisant attention à ne pas se laisser emporter. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne cessait de repenser au fait qu'elle avait failli mourir et à chaque fois que cela se produisait, son cœur avait des ratés.

.

OoO

.

Jane Granger ne s'embarrassa pas à mettre les formes. Elle n'avait pas le temps et était trop inquiète pour ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir que sa fille allait bien et connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'est avec une expression déterminée qu'elle se planta devant Harry, et elle lui lança d'une voix ferme.

« Dites-moi la vérité ! »

« Pa…pardon ? » Balbutia Harry.

« Je sais qu'Hermione me cache quelque chose. Je sais que ce soit disant attentat n'en est pas un et je sais qu'elle était visée. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe Harry ou je ne réponds plus de moi. »

« Je…je ne peux pas…ce n'est pas à moi de vous… »

« C'est ma fille ! Ma fille qui a failli être tuée ! Je suis en droit de savoir. »

« Chérie… » Commença son mari.

.

Mais elle leva la main pour qu'il se taise et fixa Harry d'un regard noir. Il se sentit devenir tout petit devant ce regard qui était un mélange de ceux d'Hermione, Molly Weasley et Minerva McGonnagall quand elles étaient en colère. Et il était tellement épuisé par tout cela qu'il craqua. Il finit par lui avouer ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la vie d'Hermione et les menaces dont elle faisait l'objet…menaces qui se transformaient en attaques réelles.

Lorsqu'il en arriva au rôle de Drago, elle se tourna vers son mari et lui dit « tu vois, je le savais ». Elle écouta le récit du Survivant jusqu'au bout, et voulu lui répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Hermione de vous l'avoir caché. » Insista-t-il « Elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter et que vous ayez peur pour elle. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas apprécié qu'elle vous cache ce qu'il se passait lorsque notre monde était en guerre, et qu'elle a en quelque sorte recommencé, mais elle fait ça dans votre intérêt, parce qu'elle vous aime. Ne lui en voulez pas. »

« Ma fille vient d'échapper à la mort. J'ai autre chose à faire que lui en vouloir. Où est-elle ? »

.

OoO

.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, sa mère remarqua que même s'il était chargé de la protéger, tous ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il regardait sa fille et dont il lui caressait les cheveux pour savoir que sa place de futur gendre tenait toujours.

Cette observation passée, le soulagement l'envahi quand elle vit sa fille bel et bien vivante, sa poitrine montant et descendant lentement, signe qu'elle respirait. Elle avait quelques contusions sur le visage, mais elle ne semblait pas gravement blessée, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir sous le drap qui la recouvrait.

Ils s'approchèrent en silence, et elle s'installa à côté de Drago, tandis que son mari prenait place de l'autre côté du lit.

.

« Elle ne dort pas. Elle a juste les yeux fermés. » Informa Drago

« …Qui ? »

« Tes parents. »

Hermione papillonna des paupières et croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Elle sut en la regardant, qu'elle savait…qu'elle avait découvert la vérité.

« Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? »

« Maman…je… »

« Chut, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce que le infirmières sont passées la voir ? » Demanda-t-elle a l'intention de Drago

« Un médicomage est venu il y a vingt minutes. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard. »

« Où est papa ? »

« Je suis là mimine. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son père et ses yeux s'humidifièrent immédiatement.

Drago savait qu'il aurait dû quitter la pièce et la laisser seule avec ses parents, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher des yeux. Il avait besoin de rester auprès d'elle.

.

Le père d'Hermione essuya doucement ses larmes, mais c'était trop tard, les vannes étaient ouvertes et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à présent. Ses parents… elle aurait pu ne jamais les revoir et elle n'osait imaginer leur douleur si jamais ils avaient appris qu'elle était morte. Ils ne s'en seraient probablement jamais remis.

« Pleure ma chérie si ça te fait du bien. » Lui murmura sa mère « Nous avons tellement eu peur. Quand nous avons appris que…qu'est ce que nous aurions fait sans toi ?! Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Et papa aussi. Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché tout ça. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez et puis quand ils s'en sont pris au cabinet et que papa a été électrocuté j'ai voulu vous le dire, mais j'ai eu peur que vous m'en vouliez trop et…et… »

« Calme-toi voyons ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le moment. »

Drago songea à cet instant qu'il aurait adoré avoir des parents comme ceux d'Hermione. Aimants et présents. Et pour qui la mort de leur fille aurait été égale à la fin du monde.

De son côté, il était sûr que Lucius n'aurait eu aucune réaction si on lui avait dit l'explosion l'avait tué. Peut-être même qu'il en aurait été réjoui.

Quant-à Narcissa…depuis qu'elle avait quitté le pays sans rien dire à personne, et qu'elle ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles, il n'avait pas non plus cherché à en avoir.

L'ancien Drago aurait pu se sentir jaloux d'Hermione, tout comme il l'avait été lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une fille de moldus, gryffondor et insupportable de surcroit puisse le dépasser en classe et même en savoir plus que lui sur l'histoire du monde sorcier, alors qu'il y avait des générations et des générations de sang-pur dans sa famille. Tout comme il avait été jaloux d'Harry, de sa popularité et de ses talents au quidditch.

Mais ce Drago là était derrière lui et à présent, il trouvait juste qu'Hermione était chanceuse, et même s'il l'enviait un peu, ce n'était plus de la jalousie.

.

On frappa à la porte et un Harry au teint cireux entra, suivit de Ron et de Kingsley. Drago aperçut Pansy qui essaya d'entrer et une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Blaise lui dire d'attendre, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous entrer en même temps.

« Comment te sens-tu Hermione ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Ça peut aller. »

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…quoi vous dire. » Rectifia-t-il en regardant Drago également. « Je suis bien évidemment désolé mais je me doute que ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour vous. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis très inquiet et que nous redoublons déjà d'effort pour parvenir à mettre la main sur les auteurs de ces actes. »

« Est-ce que vous en savez un peu plus ? » Demanda Drago

Kingsley soupira, avant de reprendre :

« C'était prémédité. Nous avons interrogé plusieurs commerçants et habitants de la rue. La voiture était là depuis un bout de temps, deux semaines environ. Une femme l'a même signalé à la police moldue puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas et ne semblait appartenir à personne mais apparemment, quand la police est venue voir, elle n'a rien fait car l'emplacement sur laquelle elle était garée était gratuit et qu'elle n'avait pas été signalée en tant que voiture volée. Ils n'ont pas détecté de traces d'explosifs ou quoi ce que soit, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient cherché. »

« Ça veut dire que depuis deux semaine, quelqu'un surveillait constamment le moment où Hermione viendrait au supermarché pour pouvoir déclencher l'explosion ? » S'exclama Drago.

« J'ai bien peur que oui. Et il va falloir limiter tes déplacements à présent Hermione. Il est hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise. »

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait déclenché l'explosion à ce moment là. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre qu'on soit plus près. Pour être sûr de ne pas nous rater. »

« Nous y avons réfléchi. » Répondit Kingsley. « Soit le but était seulement de vous blesser et de vous faire peur, une manière de montrer que les choses sont vraiment sérieuses. Mais l'hypothèse pour laquelle nous penchons le plus, est qu'ils ont chargé quelqu'un ne s'y connaissant pas, de déclencher l'explosion. Je ne pense pas que les cerveaux de l'affaire ce seraient salis les mains et embêtés à rester deux semaines à attendre qu'Hermione aille faire ses courses. Ils ont dû envoyer quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un a probablement mal estimé la force et le rayon de l'explosion. Il devait penser qu'Hermione et Drago étaient assez proches pour que cela soit fatal, et nous ne pouvons que remercier Merlin qu'il se soit trompé. »

La mère d'Hermione étouffa un sanglot, et le teint d'Harry passa de cireux à transparent. Il était en train de sérieusement envisager de prolonger la semaine de vacances pour qu'Hermione soit tenue en sécurité. Et l'idée de la barricader dans un bunker revint dangereusement le titiller.

« Et concernant Flint ? Il y a des avancées ? »

« Ça avance oui…mais nous n'avons pas encore mis la main sur lui. Et nous devons faire attention à ce qu'il ne nous repère pas. Sa maison est peut-être invisible pour l'instant, mais nous ne le sommes pas. »

.

OoO

.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et Pansy, Théo et Luna, qui étaient les derniers à rester avec les parents d'Hermione, s'en allèrent.

Drago se sentit alors mal à l'aise. La nuit précédente, il avait dormi au chevet d'Hermione mais elle était encore inconsciente et ses parents n'étaient pas là. Aujourd'hui tout était différent et il se demandait comment il allait justifier le fait de vouloir rester. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours invoquer sa mission, sauf qu'il était techniquement convalescent et qu'au vu du nombre d'aurors stationnés devant la porte de la chambre, il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de rester là.

Et il savait que lorsque le médicomage allait venir voir Hermione, il allait lui dire qu'il devait se reposer, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester loin d'Hermione. Il ne le dirait qu'à lui-même mais c'était presque vital. Il avait besoin d'elle près de lui. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas respirer correctement si elle n'était pas là.

Heureusement, la chance fut avec lui, parce que les parents d'Hermione, après avoir embrassé leur fille un bon millier de fois, finirent par se lever pour partir. La mère d'Hermione se pencha alors à son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Prenez bien soin d'elle. »

Et puis elle fit un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire que cette phrase pouvait avoir plusieurs sens. Ou bien était-ce lui qui hallucinait, mais il n'en était pas si sûr…

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire un transplanage d'escorte ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi ! Tu as bien entendu la médicomage. Transplanage à éviter pendant au moins cinq jours. La concentration nécessaire puise beaucoup de magie et tu es encore trop fatiguée pour ça. »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

« Si. »

« Excuse-moi mais ni toi, ni la médicomage n'êtes dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Si je te dis que je ne suis pas fatiguée c'est que je ne le suis pas. Par Merlin mais je vais mourir d'ennui pendant ces dix jours d'arrêt de travail. Ça en fait déjà sept que j'ai passés à l'hôpital. Et mes patients… »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lire. »

« Très drôle. »

« Allez, viens. » Dit-il en écartant les bras.

Techniquement, elle avait uniquement besoin de s'accrocher à son bras pour que le transplanage marche, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et se blottit dans ses bras, ressentant encore une fois cette sensation de sécurité et de protection intense.

Le transplanage fut bien trop rapide à son goût, et c'est presque avec regret qu'elle se détacha de ses bras.

.

« Où est-ce que tu veux te mettre ? Dans ton lit »

« J'ai passé assez de temps dans un lit. Le canapé suffira. Je ne suis pas mourante. Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. »

Elle le vit se diriger vers le petit coffre où elle rangeait tout et n'importe quoi, et en ressortit avec un plaid qu'il posa sur elle.

Puis il s'en alla dans la cuisine et revint tout d'abord avec ses potions. Son tibia avait été brisé et si la magie l'avait réparé, elle devait tout de même boire une potion de consolidation osseuse. Puis elle avala une autre potion pour sa blessure à l'abdomen et Drago lui étala la pommade pour les quelques plaies qui persistaient sur son visage.

Cela fait, il gagna une nouvelle fois la cuisine et en ressortit avec du jus de citrouille, du chocolat chaud, du chocolat, des cookies et ses fameuses madeleines. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et se dirigea vers le meuble de télévision.

« Tu veux lequel ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu veux regarder quel film. »

« Oh… » Répondit-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant « Est-ce que c'est le moment où je peux profiter d'avoir échappé à la mort pour te forcer à regarder une comédie romantique avec moi. »

« N'en fait pas trop non plus…ma bonté me perdra. »

« Laisse-moi rire. Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill peut-être…ou alors Pretty Woman…non je sais ce que je veux. Love Actually. Et tu n'as pas le droit de critiquer. »

« Je critique déjà dans ma tête depuis que tu as prononcé les mots 'comédie romantique' je pensais qu'Hermione Granger visionnait des films égaux aux livres qu'elle lit, c'est-à-dire compliqués et ennuyeux. Des documentaires, films historiques…ce genre de chose. » Fit-il avec un immense sourire.

« Ta gueule Malefoy. »

« Oh, et Hermione Granger est grossière. On en apprend tous les jours. Et là tu t'apprêtes à dire que tu m'emmerdes. Epargne ta salive et regardons ce fameux film. »

Hermione s'enroula dans la couverture, attrapa un morceau de chocolat et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran. Elle adorait ce film. Il n'était pas très intellectuel, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle le connaissait presque par cœur.

A côté d'elle, elle sentait l'air dubitatif de Drago, mais au moins, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au moins pendant un moment.

« Ce type…il ressemble à Rogue avec les cheveux courts et des lunettes. »

« Hum… » Fit Hermione en penchant légèrement la tête « Ce n'est pas faux…je n'avais jamais remarqué. »

« Et sa femme, elle ressemble vaguement à Trelawney. » (1)

« Ah oui…il va la tromper d'ailleurs. C'est un salaud. »

« Mais tais-toi Granger ! Me raconte pas tout le film ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu aimes finalement. Tu as envie de connaitre la suite. »

« Tu t'imagines des choses… »

.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusé de le voir nier l'évidence et reprit une madeleine. Puis sentant la fatigue la gagner, elle se rapprocha de Drago et s'allongea sur le canapé, posant la tête sur ses genoux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle savait que Drago ne lui dirait rien. Et en effet, il se contenta simplement de réajuster le plaid sur elle et puis il commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'arriva le passage du film où elle se mettait forcément à pleurer, elle se félicita de s'être installée de la sorte, comme ça il ne pourrait pas la voir et se moquer d'elle. Ce n'était pas un excès de sensibilité. Ce passage ferait pleurer n'importe qui. Elle s'essuya discrètement les yeux et s'efforça de ne pas renifler pour se trahir.

Mais Drago avait d'autres préoccupations, puisque, la fin du film approchant, le nombre de baisers échangés entre les différents protagonistes augmentait dangereusement. Il les trouvait bien chanceux et il se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé tenter l'expérience lui aussi avec la jeune femme qui avait sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait plus d'une excuse qu'autre chose mais le fait d'avoir failli la perdre à jamais chamboulait les choses dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus s'il valait la peine de lutter. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait, même s'il s'était juré que plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi grave lui arriverait. Il préférait mille fois se sacrifier pour elle, mais s'il devait mourir pour la protéger, il voulait mourir en connaissant le goût de ses lèvres et en sachant ce que cela faisait de l'embrasser.

Mais la partie la plus rationnelle de son cerveau lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas. Que se lancer dans cette entreprise pouvait aussi signifier de la perdre, d'une autre façon. De voir quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place. D'être réduit au rang de spectateur… Le petit ange et le petit démon se battaient sans relâche et lui ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Et ce fichu film n'aidait pas du tout. Ne pouvaient-il pas cesser un instant de se léchouiller les lèvres !

Il soupira presque lorsque le générique de fin apparu à l'écran et il attrapa sa baguette afin de faire venir une nouvelle fiole de potion, qu'Hermione devait boire avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut avalé, il se leva, la faisant grogner, et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de décoller ses fesses du canapé et il tira un peu fort sur son bras, la faisant atterrir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Hermione posa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Elle se sentait bien. Tellement bien dans ses bras… Et quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou, elle poussa un soupir presque inaudible.

.

Drago ne savait pas comment ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées à embrasser son cou, mais le fait était que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il retrouvait cette sensation si grisante. Sa peau était chaude et sucrée, elle sentait bon, il percevait son odeur même avec les effluves de l'onguent qui venait titiller ses narines. Et il sentait son cœur battre si vite.

Hermione redressa la tête alors qu'il remontait vers son oreille, puis sa joue et sa tempe. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il n'était plus en mesure de se commander d'arrêter. C'était trop. Il embrassa son front, puis son nez et se recula légèrement pour la regarder.

Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Il la trouva si belle en cet instant

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la fixa longuement, pendant un temps interminable. Et puis lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il avait besoin d'elle, de ses lèvres, de l'embrasser. La seule chose qui pouvait encore le sauver, c'était qu'elle recule, ou qu'elle le repousse.

Mais elle ne le fit pas.

.

Elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, le ventre noué. Elle sentit tout d'abord son souffle cogner contre sa bouche. Et le contact se fit. Les lèvres de Drago rencontrèrent les siennes doucement, comme une caresse. Puis elles se pressèrent un peu plus et elle sentit la pointe de sa langue en redessiner les contour.

Quelque chose explosa dans le ventre de Drago. Il remonta ses mains le long du dos de la brunette et la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de cerise. Elles étaient douces et se mouvaient parfaitement contre les siennes. Il la sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui et appuya encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de reculer, pour immédiatement plonger sa tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes, avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Hermione se contenta juste de lui sourire timidement. Puis elle bailla, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche, et Drago la regarda s'en aller vers sa chambre à pas lents. Il attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer, avant de ranger le salon d'un coup de baguette et de gagner à son tour sa propre chambre.

.

La nuit qu'il passa fut très agitée. La culpabilité s'empara de lui et il fit des rêves étranges mélangeant Hermione, Harry, Kingsley, son père et Cormac McLaggen. Son père le surprenait en train d'embrasser Hermione et allait le dénoncer à Harry et Kingsley. Ces deux derniers décidaient alors de le démettre de sa mission et il était remplacé par McLaggen, qui réussissait à séduire de nouveau Hermione, à peine arrivé chez elle.

Puis Harry lui disait qu'il l'avait prévenu et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Puis le rêve changea, il était toujours en mission, mais trop occupé à embrasser Hermione, il ne voyait pas la silhouette sans visage qui 'arrivait près d'eux et qui poignarda la brunette.

Il se réveilla à cet instant, en sueur, nauséeux, et un sentiment de culpabilité et de doute lui tordant les entrailles. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, même si au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse.

Il entendit Hermione se lever, beaucoup plus tard qu'à son habitude, et s'appliqua à l'éviter. Il attendit d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler pour sortir déjeuner, et il retourna dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'en sorte.

.

Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter maintenant. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête et il fallait qu'il les ordonne, qu'il les mette en place avant de dire n'importe quoi. Et la vérité c'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. De prononcer les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Il ne voulait pas renoncer aux lèvres d'Hermione, alors qu'il venait à peine de les découvrir…mais il le devait.

Il était presque midi, quand il se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir Hermione. Il avait tourné et retourné les mots dans sa tête, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Il ne renonçait pas à elle, certainement pas, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il la trouva dans le salon en train de trier il ne savait quoi dans sa bibliothèque, et elle se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la fixa, la bouche sèche.

« Je… »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. » La coupa-t-il avec un léger sourire « Nous n'aurions pas dû…il n'aurait pas dû se passer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je ne regrette pas, et je sais que tu ne regrettes pas non plus mais je sais que tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et être en même temps l'auror chargé de ma protection. Je comprends tu sais. Et je veux bien faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Même si je n'oublierais pas. Tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête maintenant et laisser exprimer ton soulagement. Je ne vais pas me vexer. »

Mais le blond n'était pas soulagé. Au contraire, il sentait l'énervement, et même la colère le gagner peu à peu. Elle était si…désinvolte. Comme si elle n'en avait rien eu à faire qu'il l'ai embrassée. Comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti. Comme si elle n'avait pas été bouleversée comme lui l'avait été.

Et ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère, c'était qu'elle ai deviné et qu'elle ose parler pour lui. De quel droit pouvait-elle comprendre, de quel droit pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle savait ?! Non. Elle ne savait pas. Et pour preuve, il venait subitement de changer d'avis.

Sans dire un mot de plus, et sans laisser exprimer son mécontentement à haute voix, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attrapa brusquement.

.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes presque avec violence, et mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant gémir, de plaisir ou de douleur, il ne savait pas. Ce baiser était tout le contraire de la veille. Il était pas doux. Il était fougueux, presque brutal. Il exprimait son ressenti et son désaccord à travers ce baiser. Elle n'avait pas droit de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire et penser. Il voulait l'embrasser encore et encore et personne n'allait se mettre sur son chemin, certainement pas elle. Elle lui disait quelque chose et il faisait tout le contraire, c'était ainsi que les choses marchaient.

« Drago…mais… »

« Chut. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Mais…la mission. Je ne veux pas d'un autre auror que toi. »

« Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te protège. »

« Mais… »

« Que disais-tu il y a quelques secondes ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu n'auras qu'à appliquer ceci devant les autres. Surtout Harry. En public, rien ne se passe. »

« Tu…tu veux dire que… »

« Sais-tu garder un secret Granger ? »

Elle hocha la tête, timidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans quoi était-elle en train de s'engager ?!

« Très bien. Alors ceci » dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit baiser « devra rester notre secret, au moins jusqu'à la fin de toute cette histoire. »

* * *

><p>(1) Ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Love Actually ne peuvent pas comprendre la blague. Mais il se trouve qu'Alan Rickman (qui joue Rogue dans HP) joue dans LOve Actually et que son personnage est marié à Emma Thompson (qui joue Trelawney dans HP), et du coup je trouvais ça drôle hihi<p>

Breffons. ALORS ? Contente hein ? Qui est-ce qui voulait me tuer au chapitre d'avant ? Hein ? Je suis toute pardonnée maintenant je suis sûre :DDD

Enfin, ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils se lancent...enfin si il savent, mais ils sont dans le caca maintenant :P

Ca vous a plu j'espère ?! :D

Comme ça fait un petit moment, je vais remettre quelques petites questions. Et je rappelle que ce système de questions est destiné à la base au lecteurs fantômes qui ne savent pas quoi dire, mais si j'en crois le nombre de personnes qui ont répondu aux questions la dernière fois, il semblerait que le problème des lecteurs fantômes ne vienne pas de là. Je vais finir par penser qu'ils n'ont pas de mains (comment font-ils pour allumer l'ordinateur et arriver sur ff net...mystère et boule de crystal - ohoh, je suis drôle-).

Breffons. **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que le baiser arrive trop tôt ? Ont-ils raison de vouloir se mettre ensemble et de risquer la mission de Drago ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène Lucius/Harry ? Flint a-t-il un rôle important dans le Cercle ? Qui fait partie du Cercle ? Quel est votre personnage préféré/couple préféré ?** **Aimez-vous mon histoire ?**

Une review et vous aurez droit à un bisous de Drago :D

Bisous Bisous


	26. Chapitre XXV

Bonjour, je pensais pouvoir poster un peu plus tôt mais en fait non xD Du coup je voulais vous parler d'un truc mais comme j'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour m'exprimer ce sera pour la semaine prochaine (si je n'oublie pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas...non en fait c'est impossible que j'oublie.

Breffons. Je me rend compte que je n'ai plus que deux chapitres à poster en UK. Celui-ci et celui de la semaine prochain. Putain... je ne veux pas partir. J'ai tellement envie de rester. Mais ma mère me tuerais si je lui disais "non, non, je ne reprends pas les cours, je reste à Londres".

Enfin, si j'ai mon diplôme en juin et que je repars un an mes hosts m'ont dit qu'ils me rependraient donc je vais me concentrer là dessus (essayer).

Breffons again. Enjoyez le chapitre.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Madie** : Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais j'ai commencé à mettre en place un système de questions pour les lecteurs fantômes qui ne savent pas quoi dire. J'en ai déjà fait deux séries et je continuerais tous les cinq chapitres environ. Mais je suis contente que tu te sois décidée et ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir (et comme un boulet je viens juste de voir que j'aurais pu te répondre en MP mais trop tard xD )

**Minnie35** : Héhéhéhé, oui maintenant la question n'est plus : quand vont-ils enfin conclure, mais vont-il se faire prendre :D Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Amandine** : Ah moi aussi je déteste quand ça arrive trop tôt. Narcissa est brièvement mentionnée dans le chapitre précédent. Elle est partie à l'étranger...apparemment xD Bisous Bisous

**HeeGii** : Ravie que tu aimes. Arf :/ Ton mail n'est pas passé. Il faudrait que tu me le mettes sous la forme blabla arobase (en toutes lettres) blabla point (en toute lettres aussi) blabla, généralement on arrive à duper feu feu de cette manière.

**chewingirl** : Hello, ahah, la référence à Love Actually était bien trouvée alors :p Contente que tu aimes le couple, même si ce n'est pas celui de prédilection (personnellement, Harry/Hermione c'est presque incestueux pour moi xD). Mais tu as bien raison d'attendre, parce que je suis assez avare d'indices xD

Merci pour la review en tout cas !

**Lya2L** : Wow, tout ça :D Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre que merci devant tes compliments. Ils me touchent énormément :)

**Naham** : Tu sais que ma tête et mes chevilles viennent d'enfler d'un coup...pour les offrandes c'est par ici :D Contente que le cadeau te plaise !

**Aurelle** : Ohhh, je suis contente de te revoir. Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic. OWI Blaise c'est le meilleur :DDD (et il fallait bien que je me rattrape parce qu'il (et pansy aussi d'ailleurs) a un sale rôle dans sous l'apparence.

Ahah, l'info sur Tom qui va au studio je l'avais lue aussi donc j'ai bien ouvert mes yeux pour voir si il était là, mais non, malheureusement il n'y était pas :(

Ah ça, la mère d'Hermione elle va être aux anges quand elle finira par savoir... pour le secret, tu verras si il va tenir ou non hihi

**lady A** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Et je trouve qu'une fic est plus intéressante et plus "fournie" quand les persos secondaires ont une vraie place donc je m'efforce de leur en donner une. Merci, merci, merci en tout cas :D

**Breizh** : Héhé, moi aussi je l'adore maman Granger :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Lisa** : Mouhahahahah, je les tuerai plus tard :D Ce secret va être difficile à tenir en effet. Tu verras pour le Cercle. Bisous Bisous

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci pour tes réponses aux questions. Oui les situations compromettantes ça me fait marrer donc il va y en avoir je pense. Tu verras par la suite pour le cercle. Et voici le chapitre suivant :)

**M.** : Merci pour tes réponses aux questions. xDDD J'avoue que tenir 24 chapitre si on aime pas il faut le vouloir, mais sait-on jamais. Après la majorité des gens qui lisent, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent.

**Julhypogriffe** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! tes compliments me font très plaisir et je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics :D Bisous Bisous

**Saskia** : Harry est en train de péter les plombs oui :D ravie que le bisou t'ai plu !

**Ocane** : ravie que ça te plaise. Maintenant il faut juste que le secret tienne héhé

**Lilou** : Merciiiii je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu ai aimé le bisou :D Voici la suite !

**P.Y** : Héhé, ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Et merci d'avoir répondu aux questions. Voici la suite :D

**Mama**: Drago n'en pouvait plus xD Il était temps qu'il craque.

**lululoulou** : A tiens, tu n'as pas tort, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi en posant les questions xD Je suis ravie que tu aimes et tes suppositions sont intéressantes héhé

**sterne** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais mais sache que j'ai mis en place un système de questions (tous les 5 chapitres environ) pour aider ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire. Et évidemment que je ne veux pas d'une review à chaque chapitre, mais une fois de temps en temps ça fait plaisir d'une part mais surtout ça permet de savoir ce que tu penses. En tout cas ton petit mot m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci.

**Arya5** : Merci pour tes reviews sur toutes mes histoires :D ca me fait plaisir. je suis contente que tu aimes. Et oui, j'ai vu ce petit mic mac de pronom mais une fois que c'était posté donc trop tard :/ Je ne sais pas comment je trouve l'inspi, mais ma tête fourmille d'idées.

**minnies17** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et tu vas surement être un peu frustrée, parce qu'il va falloir encore attendre pour l'enquête.

**A** : Ohh je suis contente de te retrouver. Je comprends parfaitement pour les reviews sur portable, je sais que c'est la galère ! Malheureusement non, je n'ai jamais eu de fête telle que celle que Blaise organise à Drago mais j'aurais bien aimé ! Non, Lucius ne fait bel et bien pas partie du Cercle. Tu as retenu pleins de détails en fait ! Et je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour tes réponses aux questions. C'est vrai que le secret rappelles certain cliché mais bon... xD Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'a pas fait de fautes ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie** : héhéhé, ravie que ça te plaise. Pour l'instant oui c'est officieux leur couple, mais est-ce que ça va le rester longtemps ?! :D

Pour le studio c'est £28 si tu te débrouilles pour t'y rendre (donc tu rajoutes les frais de transports) et au alentour de 65€ si tu prends le tickets plus le transport en car depuis Londres :)

**Marsyas** : Ohhh merci beaucoup pour ta review :DD Tes compliments me font plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire ! J'aime trop ça.

**From Hell : **Et OUIIII enfin le bisou :D Merci pour tes réponses aux questions! HAAAAAN je suis trop contente pour toi, trop cool que tu sois aupair (même si je suis trop jalouse parce que je rentre bientôt bouhouhou. Ton adresse mail n'est pas passée, réessaye sous le format blabla arobase (en toute lettre) blabla point blabla.

Je vais te répondre ici mais si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas. Déjà, tu vas être dans quel quartier de London ? Quelle zone ? Tu vas voir que cette ville est juste géniale. So, si la maman est française elle va surement te faire la bise mais sinon les anglais font plutôt des hugs, ils te serrent contre eux pour dire bonjour. Des bureaux de change il y en a partout. perso j'ai jamais eu besoin d'ouvrir un compte ni de mettre l'argent sur mon compte français mais parce que je restais pour une courte période so je garde l'argent (que j'arrive à sauver) et je remets tout en rentrant en France sur mon compte.

Bien sur que tu peux laver ton linge chez ta famille xD Parfois c'est même toi qu t'occupe des machines.

Pour l'instant tu dis que tu ne veux pas déranger ta famille mais on en reparlera dans quelques temps ou tu seras hyper contente de pouvoir visiter le w-e. Alors Londres est très grand et très étalé mais franchement on se repère vite. Il faudra que tu t'achète une oyster card pour pouvoir te déplacer comme tu veux. (ah, et les petits, quel âge, fille/garçon ? Il y en a combien ?)

Si tu as d'autres questions et si tu veux savoir quoi voir et quoi faire de ton temps livre : email :)

Bisous Bisous

.

.

Thanks Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXV : On Holidays<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Hermione ouvrit son armoire et en regarda le contenu d'un air dubitatif. Elle n'avait jamais aimé faire ses valises, soit elle en prenait trop, soit pas assez et elle ne savait justement jamais quoi prendre.

Le pire restait tout de même sa malle pour aller à Poudlard qui était trop petite pour pouvoir y mettre tout ce qu'elle voulait. Heureusement qu'elle avait rapidement découvert le sortilège adéquat pour y remédier…

.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en éliminant le côté « hiver » de sa penderie. Ils allaient en Italie et nous étions fin juillet, évidemment qu'il allait faire chaud. Elle attrapa quelques jupes, short et robes, prenant tout de même un jean au cas où. Elle ajouta ensuite quelques tee shirt, en se disant que si elle manquait de quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait toujours emprunter à Pansy qui allait probablement ramener une cargaison d'affaires.

Elle sortit ensuite des sous vêtements et des chaussettes de son tiroir, et puis ses maillots de bains.

La partie « vêtements » terminée, elle devait maintenant s'attaquer au plus difficile : quels livres allait-elle emporter ?

Rien que les étagères de sa chambre lui posaient problème parce qu'elle avait envie d'en prendre les trois quarts…

.

Concentrée, elle n'entendit pas les pas sur le sol et sursauta lorsque Drago l'enlaça et se contorsionna pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Pas assez satisfait, il la fit tourner sans ses bras et l'embrassa une deuxième fois, beaucoup plus longuement.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Pour le fait qu'on part demain en vacances et que pendant une semaine je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir… Ils vont être tous là à se rouler des patins et je vais devoir jouer à être ton ami. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Pourquoi nos amis sortent-ils tous ensemble ?! »

Hermione rit devant son air désespéré et reporta ensuite son attention sur ses précieux livres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix.

De son côté, Drago alla s'asseoir sur son lit et l'observa. Cela faisait déjà dix jours. Dix jours depuis qu'il avait pris l'une des décisions la plus folle de toute son existence. Dix jours depuis qu'il s'accordait le droit d'embrasser Hermione et d'être beaucoup plus proche d'elle que sa mission le lui permettait. Néanmoins, il essayait de toujours conserver certaines limites. Leur relation n'avait pas dépassé le stade des baisers et de quelques caresses. Il était également hors de question qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre, ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir si Harry ou Ron allaient débarquer à l'improviste. C'était ridicule, puisqu'ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble plusieurs fois, mais Drago n'avait pas vraiment confiance en les capacités de mensonge de la brunette. Et vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry depuis quelques temps, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable.

Et ne pas passer ses nuits avec elle lui permettait aussi de rendre moins forte la petite voix perfide qui s'était installée dans sa tête et qui se manifestait de temps à autre pour lui dire qu'il était égoïste et qu'il aurait dû en premier lieu penser à Hermione et à sa sécurité.

.

« Rah, mais comment je fais pour choisir ?! » Gémit soudain Hermione, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Prends ta baguette et tire au sort. On ne part pas six mois, tu ne vas pas te rendre malade parce que tu n'as pas tous tes livres. Tu vas de toute façon avoir autre chose à faire que lire. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ? »

« Profiter de tes amis ?! Et je te rappelle que nous allons en Italie. Alors crois-moi, Blaise ne va pas manquer une occasion de nous faire visiter des tas de trucs. Il connait bien le pays. Enfin, les coins sorciers au moins. »

« Je veux voir les coins moldus aussi ! Il y a des endroits tellement chargés d'histoire ! »

« … »

« … »

« Il faut que je m'achète de la crème solaire ! » Déclara alors le blond.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je suis blond et franchement, tu as vu ma peau !? »

« Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là. Plutôt dans le sens « les sortilèges de protection ça existe » c'est très moldu la crème solaire. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma peau. »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette dernière phrase. » Pouffa Hermione.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. » Dit-il en se redressant du lit où il s'était allongé et en se levant.

Il rejoignit Hermione qui empilait finalement ses livres dans sa valise, et l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, avant de pencher sa tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. La semaine allait être très dure, il le pressentait, parce que maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de l'embrasser, s'en passer allait être vraiment difficile.

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent bordel ?! Le portoloin part dans sept minutes. »

« Ils vont arriver, arrêtes de stresser. Tu sais très bien que Ron est incapable d'être à l'heure quand il s'agit de se lever plus tôt que la normale le matin. »

« Mais le portoloin… »

« Ils arrivent. Regarde. »

Pansy et Ron courraient en effet vers eux, slalomant autant qu'ils le pouvaient entre les nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient là. Pansy avait l'air considérablement énervée et quand elle arriva enfin près de ses amis, elle ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire bonjour.

« C'est la faute de Ron. » Fit-elle sans préambule. »

« Toi aussi tu t'es réveillée en retard. »

« Excuse-moi, mais je t'ai bien demandé de mettre le réveil hier soir, chose que tu n'as pas faite. »

« Je me suis endormi. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me maquiller correctement avec tes bêtises. »

« Mes bêtises ? J'ai le droit de dormir comme tout le monde. »

« Oui, mais tu devais… »

« Le portoloin va partir ! Posez votre doigt ! » S'exclama Ginny, coupant court à la dispute naissante.

Ron et Pansy se joignirent alors aux autres et tous ressentirent le crochet invisible les tirer par le nombril et les emporter dans les ténèbres. Le voyage dura à peine trois minutes et ils atteignirent sans encombres au Ministère de la Magie de Rome.

.

Blaise et sa totale maitrise de la langue italienne leur permit de trouver l'aire de transplanage et ils arrivent sans problèmes dans l'immense villa qu'Harry avait louée.

La demeure était moldue et bien qu'isolée, tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait que des protections magiques ne seraient pas de trop. Même si les agresseurs d'Hermione ne pouvaient pas savoir où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient, ils préféraient passer une semaine sereine.

Une fois les sortilèges adéquats mis en place, ils purent enfin admirer pleinement le paysage.

.

La villa était immense et dotée d'une piscine elle aussi gigantesque. La terrasse sur laquelle elle était située donnait vue sur la mer d'un bleu profond sur laquelle les rayons du soleil scintillaient, les éblouissant presque. Hermione mourrait d'envie de voir l'intérieur de la maison, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de comprendre quoi ce que soit, les garçons s'étaient mis en sous vêtements, sans prendre la peine de chercher leurs maillots dans leurs bagages, et ils avaient sauté dans la piscine.

Niveau d'âge mental ? Cinq ans.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir en sortir et qu'ils semblaient au contraire décidés à inonder la terrasse, Hermione, suivie de Luna, Daphné, Ginny et Pansy, s'en allèrent explorer la maison.

L'intérieur était effectivement aussi beau que l'extérieur, très moderne et lumineux, grâce aux immenses baies vitrées présentes dans toutes les pièces.

A l'étage, de nombreuses chambres et salles de bains était disposées, dont plusieurs avec vue sur la mer.

« Il y plus de chambres de que de personnes. Tu peux être sûre que tu ne vas pas dormir avec Drago cette fois-ci. » Souffla Pansy.

.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond soudain, elle se tourna vers son amie, les mains tremblantes, mais cette dernière était déjà partie observer une des salles de bain. Elle posa sa main sur ses joues brûlantes et essaya de réguler son rythme cardiaque. Pansy avait juste dit ça comme ça. Elle ne savait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir n'est ce pas ?!

La jeune femme se rendit compte que la situation allait être vraiment compliquée pendant cette semaine. Pas parce qu'elle allait prendre des risques, mais parce qu'elle avait l'impression que la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage et ses amis la connaissaient si bien – notamment Harry – qu'elle ne faisait que de croire qu'ils allaient finir par deviner que quelque chose se passait.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Tout comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait l'impression d'enfreindre le règlement et elle s'en voulait presque. C'était quelque chose qui était ancré en elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle détestait ne pas respecter ce qui devait l'être. Même si en étant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, forcément, elle était sortie des clous, parfois même de sa propre initiative.

Mais ici, elle n'enfreignait pas les règles avec Harry et Ron mais contre Harry et Ron. Et même si elle savait bien qu'ils ne lui diraient rien, elle en pâtirait tout de même car ils remplaceraient Drago par quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit chargé de sa protection.

Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire. Dire qu'au début, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Les choses avaient bien changées.

.

Les garçons vinrent alors les rejoindre, encore dégoulinants d'eau et Hermione vit Daphné pincer les lèvres en regardant le sol. Il était vrai qu'on pouvait les suivre à la trace mais en un sortilège, le carrelage serait parfaitement sec à nouveau.

Ils passèrent ensuite tous un temps fou à choisir dans quelle chambre ils allaient dormir. Ils voulaient tous avoir vue sur la mer, mais il n'y en avait pas assez.

Hermione secoua la tête en voyant Ron et Blaise commencer à se disputer comme des enfants dans une cour de récréation et elle se dirigea vers une chambre dans laquelle elle commença à installer ses affaires. La vue était très belle, même s'il n'y avait pas la mer et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient passer l'intégralité de leur temps dans leurs chambres.

Elle rangea ses vêtements dans la penderie et échangea ses vêtements actuels contre une petite robe d'été, bien plus adéquate au temps et à la chaleur italienne. Elle sortit ensuite ses affaires de toilettes et ses livres, faisant la moue en pensant à ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle se retourna, prête à réprimander Drago, et retint de justesse les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait failli faire une grosse gaffe, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du blond, mais de Ron, qui s'installa sur son lit, avec un air boudeur sur le visage.

.

« Je suppose que tu as laissé la chambre à Blaise et Daphné ? »

« Je n'ai rien laissé du tout ! Ils me l'ont prise ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! Et tout ça c'est la faute de Pansy. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore ?»

« Elle s'est retournée contre moi. Blaise a parlé d'un truc qu'elle lui devait datant de l'époque de Merlin, et elle a dit qu'ils pouvaient prendre la chambre ! C'est injuste. »

« Ron…ce n'est pas grave. C'est beau aussi de ce côté-là. Et puis on est là pour passer de bonnes vacances non ? »

« Mmmh. »

« Allez Ronald. » Dit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je te trouve changée. » Déclara alors le rouquin

« Changée…co…comment ça ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, son cœur recommençant à accélérer dangereusement.

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air…heureuse. »

« Oh…sûrement parce que je sais que les ennuis vont rester loin pendant une semaine. Et puis, je suis contente d'être avec vous tous. » Répondit-elle sans arriver à savoir si elle disait l'entière vérité ou si Drago avait également quelque chose à voir avec tout cela.

Et puis son meilleur ami qui la regardait avec cet air satisfait lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou minuscule. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir – leur mentir – même s'il s'agissait plus d'omission que de mensonge, et elle avait juste envie de tout lui dire. Après tout, faute avouée à moitié pardonnée non ?

Mais l'autre envie, qui était plus une nécessité qu'une envie : celle de ne pas perdre _son_ auror, lui fit garder la bouche close.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? »

« Si tu me promets que Blaise et toi n'allez pas vous battre. »

.

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon et tout le monde regarda Ron d'un air grave.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda ce dernier

« Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer… »

« … »

« Les placards et le frigo sont vides. »

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha et ses amis éclatèrent tous de rire.

Une expédition au supermarché s'organisa alors et les anciens serpentards refusèrent presque tous de s'y rendre, clamant haut et fort qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien du tout. Drago jeta un regard d'avertissement à Hermione, pour qu'elle évite de se mettre à crier sur tous les toits qu'il commençait à être un habitué. De toute façon, le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien à leur monnaie était vrai, et pour couronner le tout, il ne connaissait pas non plus les produits italiens.

Harry était tout désigné pour y aller, et Ron voulu venir aussi pour pouvoir choisir ce qu'il aimait. A la surprise générale, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était allée faire les courses, Hermione se joignit également à eux, ainsi que Luna.

Tous les quatre prirent des vélos qui se trouvaient dans le jardin et s'en allèrent en direction du supermarché.

« J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir Drago et Pansy faire du vélo. » S'exclama Harry.

« Tu as encore une semaine pour arriver à ton but. »

.

OoO

.

Une fois les quatre partis faire les courses, le groupe restant alla s'allonger sur des transats au bord, de la piscine et Pansy s'enduisit immédiatement d'huile de bronzage. Elle mit ensuite d'énormes lunettes de soleil et se tourna vers Drago.

« Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas allé aux courses. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai une tête à aller faire les courses ? »

« Non…mais puisqu'Hermione y est allée… »

« Pardon ? Quel est le rapport ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

« Eh bien après l'attaque, l'explosion tout ça…je pensais que tu serais là, à la couver et la suivre partout où elle va. »

« Elle est avec Harry et Ron. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Je n'aime pas ce ton. »

« Pourquoi ? Le sujet serait-il _sensible_ ? »

« Tu sais quoi Pans' ? Tu me fatigues. »

La brunette ricana et se rallongea correctement, exposant son visage au soleil. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait néanmoins imaginer l'air boudeur de Drago, et elle eut envie de le titiller un peu plus.

« Je trouve que tu la colles beaucoup plus qu'avant. »

« … »

« Drago ? C'est à toi que je parle. »

« Je ne t'écoute pas. »

« Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu la colles. »

« Fais gaffe Pansy ! Si tu continues à m'emmerder, il se pourrait que certaines choses s'échappent de ma bouche et finissent dans certaines oreilles. »

Pansy se renfrogna, comprenant très bien que les certaines oreilles étaient celles de Ron et que la certaine chose était cette histoire de grossesse qui n'en était finalement pas une.

Au contraire, à côté d'elle, Blaise et Ginny se redressèrent, semblant intéressés.

.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oui, de quoi il parle ? » Fit Ginny.

« Rien qui vous regarde. »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami ! » S'exclama Blaise

« Faux. C'est Drago mon meilleur ami. » Répliqua Pansy

« Avec ce qu'il vient de dire ? Tu es sûre. »

« Très bien. C'est Théo alors. »

« Tu n'es qu'une garce. » marmonna Blaise.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« J'ai faim…quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? »

.

OoO

.

« Wow…je n'ai jamais vu autant de variétés de pâtes de toute ma vie. »

Ron en avait presque les yeux qui pétillaient, ce qui était assez inquiétant, mais finalement, pas tant que ça lorsqu'on le connaissait.

Ils avaient pris deux caddies. L'un que les garçons remplissaient de cochonneries : biscuits, glaces, bonbons et autres sirop et sodas, tandis que Luna et Hermione s'occupaient de leur santé et de toutes les choses utiles dont seules les femmes pouvaient y penser, comme le papier toilettes, le papier aluminium, ou encore des éponges.

Mais même s'ils faisaient les courses dans la bonne humeur, Harry était un peu tendu et surtout, parfaitement alerte. Il ne cessait de regarder de tous les côtés, craignant que quelqu'un soit parvenu à les suivre.

Heureusement, tout se passa sans encombres et ils rentrèrent à la villa sans problème.

Hermione se dirigea dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Luna et toutes les deux rangèrent les courses. Puis la brunette s'attela à la préparation d'une énorme salade, aidée de la magie puisqu'elle entendait déjà les garçons râler et dire qu'ils avaient faim.

Concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle sursauta violemment en sentant une main effleurer son dos. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Drago qui disposait tout le nécessaire à un apéritif digne de ce nom sur un plateau. Il arborait une expression tout à fait neutre et innocente, mais la brunette savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle avait bien senti quelque chose lui toucher le dos.

Cela se confirma lorsqu'il repartit en direction du jardin et qu'il fit une rapide pause pour embrasser son épaule dénudée, avant de repartir, le plateau lévitant devant lui.

N'importe qui aurait pu le voir. Ce type était complètement malade.

.

OoO

.

Ils passèrent cette première après-midi sur la plage. Coupé du reste du monde, Harry put enfin relâcher sa garde et se reposer complètement. Le survivant sombra d'ailleurs dans le sommeil, et ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi, un peu groggy, mais ravi d'avoir profité de plusieurs heures de sommeil profond, réparateur et sans rêve. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi et aussi longtemps.

Par contre, il pouvait remercier sa meilleure amie d'avoir pensé à lui étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos et les jambes toutes les heures, sans quoi, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa peau serait devenue rouge écarlate.

Le début de soirée arrivant, ils retournèrent tous à la maison et Blaise se déclara chef des opérations pour le repas de soir. Il leur promis les meilleures pâtes à la carbonara qu'ils avaient jamais mangé. Et comme Blaise ne savait que faire des plats italiens et qu'il les cuisinait très bien, ils ne pouvaient que le croire sur parole.

.

Hermione s'en alla se doucher et se laver les cheveux pour se débarrasser de tout le sable qui s'était collé à ses mèches. Elle s'attarda longtemps sous l'eau tiède et sécha ensuite soigneusement ses cheveux avant de les attacher.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement et redescendit sur la terrasse où se trouvaient déjà tous ses amis, excepté Blaise qui était toujours en cuisine.

Les paroles de Drago prononcées la veille lui revinrent alors en pleine tête, lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les couples se tenaient les uns prêts des autres, ou plus vraisemblablement, serrés les uns contre les autres.

La place restante pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir se trouvait donc à côté de Drago et elle prit place en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel. C'était ridicule, mais elle avait la sensation qu'on pourrait découvrir son secret rien qu'en s'asseyant à ses côtés, alors que c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant.

Et lorsque le blond se mit à trifouiller sa robe, pour remettre en place l'étiquette qui dépassait, elle sentit qu'elle piquait un fard.

« Détends-toi. »

« Facile à dire. »

« On ne fait rien de mal. »

« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? » Intervint Théo

« Rien. » Dirent-ils en chœur.

Super. Ils n'étaient là que depuis une journée, et ils commençaient déjà à attirer les soupçons…

.

Apparemment, Drago ne pensait pas comme elle, puisqu'il s'amusa à lui caresser discrètement le bas du dos, la faisant frissonner. Elle voulait le fusiller du regard, mais elle ne pouvait même pas, au risque que quelqu'un le remarque. Elle se demandait si Drago avait toujours été aussi con ou si c'était dû au soleil. A quoi cela lui servait-il de prendre des risques inutiles en faisant ça ? A croire qu'il avait envie de perdre sa mission.

Ou alors trainer avec Harry et Ron avait eu un effet néfaste sur sa personnalité de Serpentard qui s'effaçait quelque peu pour laisser place à un côté Gryffondor Je-Prends-Des-Risques-Inutiles-Et-Sans-Me-Faire-Attraper.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise et le pinça discrètement, pour qu'il enlève ses mains d'elle. S'il se comportait de la sorte pendant toute la semaine, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de la taverne…

.

Elle trouva un échappatoire lorsque Blaise revint et s'installa près de Daphné. Elle se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« Alors comme ça, tu vas nous servir de guide touristique ? »

« Blaise Zabini, toujours là pour vous servir. »

« C'est bien au moins, ce que tu vas nous faire visiter ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Mais je voir des choses moldue aussi. Tu es d'accord avec moi Harry ? »

« Je veux voir la Tour de Pise. Et Venise. Et le Colisée. »

« Il y a une importante communauté sorcière à Venise. On peut commencer par ça. Demain ? En attendant, mes délicieuses pâtes n'attendent que vous. »

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain matin après un copieux petit déjeuner, ils allumèrent la cheminée du salon et prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette, leur permettant de se rendre à l'endroit désiré.

Ils arrivèrent dans un café sorcier, qui servait toute sorte de cappuccinos, et suivirent Blaise au dehors.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande artère commerçante qui était l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse et purent constater les différences avec la rue anglaise. Les sorciers italiens parlaient beaucoup plus fort et faisaient beaucoup plus de bruits que les anglais. Leurs robes de sorciers étaient particulièrement adaptée à la saison, faites dans un tissu fin et beaucoup plus court que leurs robes à eux.

Ils purent constater l'expansion du royaume de Florian Fortarôme, puisque de nombreuses échoppes du célèbre glacier se trouvaient là, prête à régaler les sorciers de délicieuses glaces à l'italienne.

Hermione sortit un appareil photo moldu, qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour les photos puissent bouger au moment de les développer, et elle commença à prendre pleins de photos.

.

Luna s'approcha d'une étale qui vendait des bijoux, son regard attiré par un magnifique collier, avec un pendentif en forme de soleil. Après avoir demandé le prix, elle sortit son porte monnaie pour le payer, mais Théo fut plus rapide qu'elle et tendit quelques pièces au vendeur.

Luna se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Merci mon Théo. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et d'un seul coup, les filles purent voir les garçons, ainsi que Ginny, se précipiter vers une boutique. Le magasin de quidditch. Evidemment.

« Ils vont rester des heures là-dedans. » Fit Pansy « Qui veut une glace ? » Dit-elle en désignant les tables de Florian Fortarôme, situées en face de la boutique.

« Il est dix heures du matin Pansy ! »

« Et alors ? C'est les vacances. »

.

Leurs glaces englouties, les filles attendirent un peu et virent leurs amis ressortir de la boutique, des sacs aux mains. Elles remarquèrent l'air extrêmement suffisant de Blaise et Drago, alors que Ron , Ginny et Harry semblaient boudeur.

« DEVINEZ QUOI ! DEVINEZ QUOI ?! » S'écria Blaise, qui semblait au comble de l'extase.

« Quoi ? »

« Regardez ce qu'ils VENDENT dans ce magasin. Cette ville est merveilleuse. Ce pays est merveilleux. »

Il sortit un maillot de quidditch de Serpentard et le retourna pour qu'ils puissent tous voir son nom écrit dessus. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et Ron se renfrogna.

« Je suis célèbre. Je suis un Zabini, c'est normal. Ils vendent aussi celui de Drago. Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il n'y en a aucun pour Harry et Ron ahah. Ron a été demander, il a cru pendant une seconde qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock ahah. Mais non, même le survivant n'est pas assez reconnu face à un Zabini. J'ai la classe n'est-ce pas ? Avouez que j'ai la classe. »

« C'est dégueulasse. Tu n'as joué au quidditch que pendant trois ans. »

« Et alors ? Toi aussi. Ne soit pas jaloux Ron. Tu ne peux rien face à un Zabini. »

« Ok…laissez-moi vous dire qu'on en a pour la semaine. » Murmura Pansy.

.

Ils continuèrent leur route et sortirent de la principale allée commerçante pour s'approcher des canaux. Harry et Hermione furent tous les deux étonnés de voir que les sorciers proposaient eux aussi des virées en gondoles. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au parcours, ils décidèrent de faire la balade puisque les monuments connus des moldus étaient sur le parcours, mais également d'autres qui étaient purement sorciers.

Modifiées par la magie, les gondoles étaient beaucoup plus larges et ils purent tous y monter, Hermione se retrouvant encore une fois installée à côté de Drago.

Le gondolier se lança un sortilège de traduction, pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ses explications, et il commença à ramer.

« Tu as vraiment l'air d'une touriste avec ton appareil photo. »

« Je suis une touriste. Nous le sommes tous. »

« …Et sur votre droite, vous pouvez apercevoir le fameux palais des doges. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que ce palais à longtemps appartenu à des sorciers. De l'ancienne magie est toujours présente au sein des murs, même si évidemment, les moldus sont incapables de la ressentir. »

« … »

« Sur votre gauche, ce palais recouvert d'or abrite les locaux de la banque des sorciers. Et à côté, vous pouvez apercevoir un bout du stade de quidditch. »

« Prends ça en photo Granger. »

« Ben voyons. Là ça t'arrange bien que je sois une touriste. »

« … »

« Et nous allons bientôt passer sous le pont des amoureux, autrement connu sous le nom de pont des soupirs. Vous pourrez admirer l'architecture délicate de ce pont construit au dix-septième siècle. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Au vu de la façon dont Ginny venait de glousser et d'attraper le bras d'Harry, personne n'en aurait rien à faire de l'architecture délicate du pont. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'appelait le pont des amoureux, n'est ce pas ?!

Et effectivement, lorsqu'ils passèrent au-dessous, il assista plus à un échange de salive entre tous les couples de la gondole qu'à des exclamations sur l'architecture. Tous les couples sauf lui et Hermione évidemment, et cela le dépitait. Lui aussi voulait pouvoir l'embrasser ici. Ce n'était pas juste.

Il préféra ne pas tourner la tête. S'il la regardait maintenant, c'était fini…

Heureusement pour lui, la balade en gondole se termina peu de temps après et il put essayer de chasser l'image de ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione de sa tête.

.

En parlant d'Hermione, Harry et elle ne faisaient que de répéter qu'ils voulaient voir la Place Saint Marc avant de partir, et tout le groupe se dirigea donc vers cet endroit. Cette place était située en plein cœur du Venise Moldu et les autres ne voyaient pas bien ce qu'elle avait de si célèbre.

Et quand enfin ils y arrivèrent, Daphné ne put retenir un cri non identifié.

« Mais…qu'est ce que…pourquoi cette place est remplie de ces animaux de malheur ?» S'exclama Drago. « C'est répugnant. »

Des pigeons. Il y avait des pigeons partout. Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers, qui s'approchaient des gens, voletaient autour d'eux et ne prenaient même pas peur lorsque les enfants tapaient du pied devant eux. Et cette place était célèbre ?! Les moldus étaient complètement fous.

Daphné et Ginny étaient vraisemblablement d'accord avec lui au vu de leurs têtes, mais Luna semblait enchantée.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un paquet de biscuits. Elle en émietta quelque uns et commença à nourrir les pigeons, sans écouter les protestations du blond.

Attirés par la nourriture, les volatiles commencèrent à se rassembler en masse autour d'eux, allant même jusqu'au voler autour de leurs têtes.

Drago essaya de les chasser à grands renfort de moulinet des bras, résistant à l'envie de sortir sa baguette pour tous les exterminer d'un coup.

Et soudain, il sentit quelque chose de liquide et poisseux atterrir dans ses cheveux et couler son sur front. Instinctivement, il y porta la main et poussa un cri d'horreur pure.

.

« ARGH ! SALES BESTIOLES DE MERDE ! MES CHEVEUX ! MES CHEVEUX ! »

« Oh par Merlin. Il t'a fait caca dessus. » S'exclama Hermione avant d'exploser de rire.

Son hilarité gagna tout le groupe, au grand malheur de Drago qui devenait rouge de honte et de colère. Trop occupé à essayer de se nettoyer, il ne put empêcher Hermione de le mitrailler avec son appareil photo. Quelle sale petite garce.

« Oh par Merlin. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. » Riait-elle « Je vais réellement pouvoir graver cette image dans ma mémoire. Oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu…Drago Malefoy recouvert de fiente de pigeon. Ahahahahahahah. »

.

OoO

.

« Drago ? Tu es encore là dedans ? »

« Je me lave les cheveux ! » Répondit-il d'un ton sec

« Ca fait presque une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain. Je pense que tes cheveux sont propres maintenant. »

« Non. Ils ne le sont pas. »

« Tu as vidé combien de bouteilles de shampooing »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Oh allez Drago. Sors de là. Je te promets que plus personne ne rigole. Théo et Ron en ont eu le hoquet de toute façon, ils n'ont plus envie de rire. »

Hermione était ravie qu'une porte les sépare. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir le large sourire vissé sur ses lèvres. Quand elle y repensait…ça avait été tellement magnifique. Elle saurait à quoi penser quand elle ne se sentirait pas bien.

« Drago ? Sors s'il te plait. Qu'on puisse aller se baigner. Et si tu veux tellement que tes cheveux soient propres, le chlore de la piscine va parfaitement les désinfecter. »

Une minute plus tard, le blond finit enfin par sortir de la pièce, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau et dégageant une forte odeur de shampooing. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir qu'il avait réellement vidé la bouteille entière.

Il paraissait toujours aussi mécontent, et lui jeta un regard glacial.

.

« Oh je t'en prie. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ? »

« … »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir rigolé comme je l'ai fait. Mais tu peux bien reconnaitre que c'était drôle. »

« Parle pour toi. »

Il était vexé, elle pouvait le voir et puisque tous les autres se trouvaient au bord de la piscine, elle savait comment faire pour se faire pardonner et lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur.

« Drago. Excuse-moi. »

« … »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et essaya de capter son regard. Il la fuyait volontairement des yeux, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Drago… »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe les pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'attardant quelque peu, avant de reculer.

« Excusée ? »

« Pas totalement. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Voilààààààà. Alors avant toute chose. Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir fait subir cet affront à Drago. Tout ça c'est la faute de ma femme,<strong> Shlikah Sparriah<strong> au cas ou vous auriez oublié donc pour les réclamations concernant l'atteinte aux cheveux de Drago, c'est elle qu'il faut aller voir et c'est à elle qui faut se plaindre. je déteste les pigeons autant que Drago, vous le savez.

En fait, si vous vous rappelez bien, au chapitre ou le pigeon s'écrase sur la vitre du bureau d'Hermione, Drago part dans une diatribe anti-pigeons (il a bien raison, CES BESTIOLES SONT A EXTERMINER), Hermione lui demande s'il a vécu une expérience traumatisante... et cette vilaine qui me sert de femme m'a dit que ça aurait été super qu'il se fasse vraiment faire dessus par un pigeon mais que comme elle savait que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ce serait compliqué. Mais avec Loufoca-Granger, compliqué n'est pas impossible mouhahahahah I DID IT sorry Drago (et maintenant tu vas pouvoir savoir les conditions à remplir pour mon OS cadeau d'anniversaire - vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais agresser Drago de la sorte gratuitement)

Bon, voilà pour ça.

Et sinon vous remarquerez que la semaine va être dur, à peine arrivés il prennent déjà des risques...ah la jeunesse.

Une review et vous pourrez faire une piscine party avec tout ce petit monde

PS : c'est quand même fou, je mets en place un système de questions pour faciliter la tâche aux lecteurs fantômes qui n'ont qu'à répondre, mais ce sont mes lecteurs habituels et assidus qui le font (je ne vous en veux absolument pas hein, mais je trouve ça un peu hallucinant)

Bisous Bisous


	27. Chapitre XXVI

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Moi...bof...c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste de Londres. Pour le prochain, je serais installée dans ma chambre...chez moi...en France...JE VEUX PAS PARTIIIIIIIIR !

Bref, je vais vous épargner mes lamentations et vous laisser avec le chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas pour un blabla plus long.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Oceane **: Oui, le face à face Drago/pigeon est assez épique hihi. Tu verras bien s'ils se font attraper ^^

**Breizh **: Je déteste les gens qui donnent à manger aux pigeons, mais Luna je lui pardonne, surtout quand on sait ce que ça a donné au final hihi. Je te laisse découvrir la suite J

**Maria **: Hello. Ravie que tu adores. Je suis une faible femme qui obéis aux ordres…voilà pourquoi ce grand malheur est arrivé à Drago hihi. Tu verras bien s'ils se font attraper, et par qui. Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

**Lisa **: Hello. Contente de t'avoir fait rire :D L'enquête revient bientôt ! Non, non, il ne reste pas qu'un chapitre. Mais Londres est bientôt fini pour moi, je retourne en France mardi et donc ce chapitre est le dernier que je poste au Royaume-Uni L Pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans l'autre il y aura le retour de l'enquête ! Bisous Bisous

**Nini54 **: mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et les personnages. Héhé, oh que oui, la semaine va être très très longue :p

**HeeGii **: Mon mail : je le te donne de manière codée (histoire que tout le monde ne puisse pas le prendre), c'est le prénom et le nom du personnage qui sort avec Théo (tout attaché et en minuscule) suivi du numéro 76 (tout attaché aussi) arobase hotmail point fr. Ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

**Maureen Maoa** : Héhé, ravie que tu ai aimé le coup du piegon ! Tu verras bien si elle se fait attaque ) Perso je ne suis jamais allée à Venise mais j'ai vu des images plusieurs et je sais que si un jour j'y vais, la place St Marc sera à éviter pour moi xD

**Madie **: Héhé, malheureusement Drago tient les photos en otage xD

**Yuki **: Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Moi aussi j'adore Luna et Théo.

**Osbourne Cox **: Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne fait rien que tu n'ai pas laissé de review à chaque chapitre. Moi aussi quand je prend une fic en cours généralement je n'en laisse qu'au dernier chapitre posté : ) Et bien si, tu te trompe ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves que j'écris bien ! Et je suis donc ravie que tu aimes ma fic et mes persos :DD Oui, Pansy et Blaise sont peu développés dans les livres alors que merde quoi, ils sont extra :D MERCIIIIII !

**Minnie35** : Bien sur que si je peux couper là héhé ravie que tu aimes. Et maintenant qu'il sort avec Hermione, le monde moldu devrait un peu moins lui en vouloir non :p

**Mama **: je ne suis pas sûre que Drago et Hermione trouveraient ça marrant xD

**M.** : Ils ne sont pas dans le couloir, ils sont dans la chambre de Drago (la salle de bain est attenante à la chambre), mais je suis d'accord, ils devraient quand même être plus prudents ! Manger du pigeon…eurk, il parait que c'est bon mais honnêtement, ce serait au dessus de mes forces (tout comme le cheval, même si les raisons sont différentes ^^)

**Guest **: Ce chapitre était aussi long que les autres pourtant : ) Contente que tu ai aimé la scène avec le pigeon héhé

**Nolly08 **: Bienvenue au club, je HAIS profondément les pigeons. Grrr. Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Bisous Bisous

**From Hell **: Oui, Hermione mais aussi Harry avaient bien besoin de repos et d'une coupure : ) Oui le pauvre Drago, il a été traumatisé c'est sur ! xD L'OS dont tu parles je l'ai lu, il me fait toujours autant rire à chaque fois que je le lis.

Je t'ai re envoyé un mail, je ne sais pas si tu as vu : )

**Lilou **: Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu aimes ! La suite c'est tout de suite. Bisous Bisous

**P.Y** : Je n'ai jamais mis un pied en Italie xD Mais je me suis documentée pour compléter ce que je savais déjà ) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

**T **: Je comprends ton point de vue pour Drago. Au début il était bien parti pour résister mais le fait qu'Hermione devine ses intentions et surtout qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça l'a énervé, parce qu'il a eu l'impression que pour elle ce n'était pas aussi dur que pour lui, et c'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis.

Pour le pigeon ahah, ça vous a toute fait rire…le pauvre xD Tu as tout à fait raison pour la bulle des nouveaux couples, quand on y rentre on a du mal à y ressortir avant un petit moment et ce serait une très mauvaise idée !

xDD Oui, Hermione est tellement en stress qu'elle se trahit toute seule. TU verras bien si elle va se faire découvrir, et par qui héhé

Pour les lecteurs fantôme, il y a sûrement ce que tu dit mais depuis quelque temps il y a surtout beaucoup de gens qui n'ont juste pas envie de prendre la peine de reviewer et je trouve ça bien dommage que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres parce que tous les auteurs sont touchés malheureusement L

**Hermya Dawson** : Yep, je suis toujours en Angleterre mais plus pour longtemps malheureusement. Je rentre mardi :'( et rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de pleurer:/

Héhé Drago et les pigeons ça vous a bien fait rire à ce que je vois xD Drago tient en otage les photos prises par Hermione. Ouiiii Théo et Luna sont tellement chouuus.

Merci, merci, merci pour tes compliments. Le cercle est une organisation d'anciens mangemorts mais pas seulement… Et Cormac se tient à distance d'Hermione pour le moment. Il suit une thérapie. Pour l'indice jaune, je l'expliquerais au moment venu :D

Et bien sur que tu as le droit à la piscine party !

.

.

And Thanks Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXVI : Prise de risque<br>**

**.  
><strong>

La jeune femme resserra sa prise autour du cou de Drago et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, pour le laisser glisser sa langue. Elle gémit presque lorsque cette dernière toucha la sienne et elle sentit ses jambes trembler.

Elle avait oublié qu'un baiser pouvait procurer de telles sensations. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais connu auparavant. Quand elle repensait aux autres garçons qu'elle avait pu embrasser dans sa vie, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : fade. A côté de ceux de Drago, ils avaient été totalement insignifiants. Jamais elle n'avait eu cette sensation que ses jambes allaient se dérober, jamais son ventre ne s'était tordu de cette manière, jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite et de manière aussi désordonnée. Drago la bouleversait, tout simplement.

Elle agrippa ses cheveux et finit par émettre un gémissement presque inaudible lorsque le blond lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Comment un baiser pouvait avoir autant d'effets sur elle ?!

Un bruit de pas les ramena brusquement à la réalité, et ils se séparèrent rapidement, juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre Pansy.

.

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas réussi à le faire sortir de la douche ? »

« Et bien si, comme tu peux le voir. On s'apprêtait à descendre vous rejoindre. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? »

« J'ai essayé de le faire sortir de la salle de bain. Ça a pris un peu de temps, c'est vrai mais… »

« Non, non, non, _qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué ?_ » Répéta-t-elle

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Hermione

« De vos têtes bizarres, vous devriez vous voir, surtout toi Hermione. C'est un mélange de gêne, de soulagement et de culpabilité, avec en plus la tentative d'expression « comme si de rien n'était » qui est totalement ratée Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu es en train de rougir Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? »

« Rien. »

« On ne ment pas à tatie Pansy. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Non Drago. Évidemment que tu ne mens pas. Et moi je déteste l'alcool et le shopping, c'est bien connu. »

« On…on discutait du cadeau d'Harry. »

« Elle me mettait un produit nettoyant dans les cheveux. »

« Ok…donc vous n'avez pas eu le temps de concorder vos versions. » Fit Pansy d'un ton de détective. « Ce qui veut dire que j'ai failli vous prendre sur le fait. Allez, avouez, vous étiez en train de vous peloter. »

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança pour tapoter le crâne de sa meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'Hermione ne fasse pas tout rater.

« Arrête de te faire des films Pans'…je sais que c'est ton rêve le plus fou, mais il faut revenir sur terre. »

« Il a raison. Deux personnes ne peuvent pas voir leur rêve le plus fou se réaliser dans une même journée. Sachant que le mien s'est réalisé aujourd'hui…ahhhh…cette fiente de pigeon… »

Elle repartit dans un fou rire en y repensant et Drago voulut se remettre à bouder…mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait habilement détourné la conversation, puisque Pansy riait à son tour. Mais d'encore un autre côté, il ne supportait vraiment pas qu'on se moque de lui.

« Puisque c'est comme ça…je vais rejoindre les autres. » Dit-il en quittant la pièce d'un air digne, laissant derrière lui Hermione et Pansy qui pleuraient de rire en se remémorant la scène.

.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit par la baie vitrée, afin de retrouver les autres qui étaient au bord de la piscine, ou bien dedans.

Portant déjà son short de bain, il n'eut qu'à enlever son tee-shirt et piqua une tête dans l'eau turquoise. Ce que lui avait dit Hermione n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le chlore tuait les bactéries, c'était bien connu et s'il ne voulait pas attraper des maladies transportées par les pigeons, il faisait bien de laisser ses cheveux tremper dans l'eau de la piscine.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il les frotta vigoureusement et nagea discrètement jusqu'à Ron, qui flottait sur un matelas gonflable.

Drago pris une goulée d'air et retourna sous l'eau, jusqu'à se retrouver sous le matelas. Il leva ensuite ses mains et poussa d'un coup.

.

« ARRGHHH, espèce de connard ! » Hurla Ron en recrachant de l'eau. « J'ai failli me noyer ! »

« Sans rancune, c'était trop tentant ! »

« Hé ! » S'exclama Blaise « Vous pensez qu'Hermione pourrait nous métamorphoser quelque chose en toboggan ? Ce serait cool d'avoir un toboggan qui tombe dans la piscine ! »

« Quand c'est toi qui le dit. » Fit Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Pansy « Ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être une idée avec un potentiel de dangerosité très élevé. On est pas ici pour visiter les hôpitaux italiens. »

« Mais non. Ce n'est pas dangereux ! Allez Herm ! Fais-le ! »

« Blaise, pourquoi as-tu toujours de telles idées ? »

« Parce que c'est cool !Je t'autorise à le retransformer, si jamais tu vois qu'on fait n'importe quoi avec. »

La brunette soupira. Voilà ce que c'était d'être amie avec des gens qui avaient eu une enfance trop sérieuse. Ou pas de piscine dans le cas de Ron, parce que si ça avait été le cas, nul doute que Fred et Georges auraient eu la même idée que Blaise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fit léviter un des transats pour qu'il soit tout au bord de la piscine. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un objet trop petit, tel un caillou ou une cuillère, parce que la métamorphose serait moins réussie. Elle se concentra ensuite sur l'image d'un toboggan et pointa sa baguette sur le transat, murmurant une formule.

Sa réussite fut accompagnée de cris et un nouvel incident diplomatique failli avoir lieu lorsque Blaise et Ron voulurent l'essayer tous les deux en premier.

Sa bonne action faite, Hermione retourna s'allonger sur son transat, évitant délibérément Pansy, qui revenue de sa crise de rire, continuait à la regarder avec suspicion. Une journée qu'ils étaient là et ils avaient déjà des problèmes ! A croire qu'elle les attirait.

.

OoO

.

Le soir venu, après avoir passé le reste de l'après midi et de la soirée à se baigner, à manger, et à faire des jeux, c'est épuisés qu'ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, prêts à profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Après s'être lavé les dents et mise en pyjama, Hermione se glissa sous les draps avec un livre. En vacances, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir sans avoir lu quelques pages, et le fait qu'elle ait déjà passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lire sous le soleil n'y changeait rien.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, elle s'attendait à voir Pansy. Soit parce qu'elle voulait encore la questionner. Soit parce qu'elle venait de se disputer avec Ron.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après-midi, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Drago. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ?!

.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ?! Tu veux encore que Pansy nous surprenne ? »

« Je ne fais rien de mal. Je venais t'emprunter un livre. »

« Tu mens. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si je le sais. Ce n'est pas drôle Drago. Je croyais que tu ne voulais vraiment pas perdre ta mission et tout ce que tu fais depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, c'est de provoquer le sort. »

« Miss Granger s'énerve attention. Mais tu as la mémoire bien sélective. Dois-je te rappeler qui a embrassé l'autre tout à l'heure, avant que Pansy n'arrive ?! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais dans mes souvenirs, ce n'est certainement pas moi. »

« Tu m'énerves Malefoy. Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Pour t'emprunter… »

« Drago ! » Coupa-t-elle.

« Je voulais te dire bonne nuit. » Concéda-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne mens pas cette fois-ci. C'est vrai. »

« Je veux bien te croire. Je suis juste étonnée. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te ramollis à ce point. »

« Mais les gens ici me frustrent ! Ils peuvent tous afficher qu'ils sont en couple et nous…on ne peut pas. »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu préfères. Tu n'es pas totalement privé. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi rationnelle ? Et détachée ? »

Il avait de nouveau l'impression qu'elle s'en fichait. Que ce début de relation n'était pas si important que ça, alors que pour lui, ça l'était énormément. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience auparavant, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment pendant très longtemps. Et il avait envie de profiter d'elle. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis. Imagine qu'Harry nous surprenne. Tu pourras discuter avec lui autant que tu veux, je suis certaine qu'il sera intraitable. »

« Pour lui nous sommes amis maintenant non ? Donc il peut nous surprendre tous les deux dans cette pièce. »

« Respecte le périmètre de sûreté alors. »

« Ça va être compliqué, étant donné que je suis venu te dire bonne nuit. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle. Elle lisait un livre qui avait l'air plus qu'ennuyant, et il remarqua l'Histoire de Poudlard posé sur sa table de nuit. Comme quoi, cette fille avait vraiment un problème. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle emporte ce bouquin partout avec elle ?!

Décidant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas essayer de percer les mystères des différentes névroses d'Hermione, il se pencha vers elle, et lui retira son livre des mains, avant de s'avancer encore un peu plus près pour l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit…monsieur pigeon. » Ricana-t-elle

« Garce ! »

.

OoO

.

« Suivez le guide, suivez le guide ! »

« Je veux voir le Rome moldu aussi. »

« On sait. Ça fait au moins quarante fois que tu nous le dis. »

« On s'en passerait en plus. » Marmonna Drago

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Quoi ? A Venise, voir des machins moldus consistait à se rendre sur une place ridicule, remplie de ces sales oiseaux de malheur que sont les pigeons. Mes cheveux s'en souviennent encore... »

« C'était hier… »

« Alors si voir les trucs moldus de Rome est du même acabit, je m'en passerai volontiers. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. De toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix. Si je veux aller voir quelque chose tu es obligé de me suivre. »

« Il y a deux autres aurors parmi nous. » Répliqua-t-il

Hermione lui tira la langue pour seule réponse et continua d'avancer le menton levé.

Blaise, qui connaissait bien Rome, prenait très à cœur son rôle de guide et s'amusait à placer autant de mots d'italien qu'il le pouvait. Il les emmena au Ministère de la Magie italien, dont une partie était ouverte aux visites. Ils purent découvrir les anciens cachots et les anciennes salles d'interrogatoires, qui s'apparentaient plus à des salles de tortures. Puis ils visitèrent également la banque sorcière italienne et les allées commerçantes.

.

« Harry… » Souffla soudain Ron « Il y a un type bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous suit depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Lequel ? Le jeune là ? Mais il est…jeune non ? »

« Je sais pas. Ça fait un moment qu'il nous suit. Et le polynectar c'est facile. Prendre une apparence d'ado pour endormir notre vigilance. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu parano en disant ça mais… »

« Non, je comprends… Essaye de faire passer le mot discrètement à Drago. Et surveillons-le. Je ne laisserais pas arriver quoi que ce soit à Hermione. »

Harry et Ron s'étaient tendus, mais essayaient de garder malgré tout un air enjoué, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, même si Ginny avait bien vu que son futur mari semblait préoccupé.

.

Les inquiétudes des aurors augmentèrent lorsque les filles voulurent faire un peu les boutiques. Quels que soient les magasins dans lesquels ils entraient l'homme les suivait et même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, Harry était vraiment tracassé.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le quartier sorcier pour retourner dans le monde moldu, il était toujours là et Harry décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Feignant de se sentir mal, il entraina ses amis dans une petite rue déserte et tira sa baguette.

Le garçon, qui n'était vraiment pas intelligent, pour les avoir suivis jusqu'ici, pâli soudainement et voulu s'enfuir, mais Harry le stupéfixa. Tant pis pour l'utilisation de la magie en mode moldu.

Il se rapprocha rapidement, avec Ron et Drago, tous les trois avec leurs baguettes brandies, tandis que les autres restaient à l'écart, Théo et Blaise s'étant instinctivement placés devant Hermione.

Harry prononça « enervatum » et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, l'air totalement apeuré.

« Est-ce que tu travailles pour le Cercle ? RÉPONDS. »

« Quoi ? Mais…je…je… » Répondit-il en anglais, éveillant encore plus leurs soupçons

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis ? »

« Je…je… »

« Il n'est pas sous polynectar » Chuchota Drago à son oreille « Je viens de lancer un sortilège pour vérifier. »

« Je suis désolé…je…je ne voulais pas…je vous en supplie…je…ne me faites pas de mal ! »

« Alors réponds à ma question. Pourquoi nous suis-tu ?! »

« Je…je… » Il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux « Je…je vous ai reconnus et…je voulais un autographe.

Harry hésita entre se mettre à rire ou lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure pour la frayeur qu'il venait de leur faire à tous. Car il n'avait pas de doute sur ses dires, et Drago venait de le confirmer d'un signe de tête discret. Il avait été assez facile pour lui de rentrer dans la tête de ce jeune homme, même si la pratique était totalement illégale, même pour un auror.

« Je suis désolé…je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas de mal. »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais si tu veux un autographe demande au lieu nous suivre. Dans le pire des cas, tu aurais essuyé un refus. Je pense que c'est moins grave que de finir stupéfixé n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune hocha la tête, totalement mortifié et tourna les talons sans plus attendre – et sans oser demander d'autographe – laissant le groupe se remettre de ses frayeurs, et repartir en direction du Vatican.

.

Hermione et Blaise étaient en tête et commencèrent à se disputer, car ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la direction à prendre. Tout le monde voulu alors jeter un coup d'œil au plan pour donner son avis, et Harry profita de cette occasion pour approcher Drago.

« La légilimencie ? Vraiment. »

« Oui _chef_ . C'est illégal, oui, et alors ?! Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer quand même. Il fallait être fixé sur son innocence. »

« Je sais que tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire ça…et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je trouve que depuis quelque temps, la sécurité d'Hermione t'importe vraiment beaucoup. Au même point que Ron et moi si je puis dire. »

« C'est un peu le but de ma mission. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Drago. Tu ne dois pas dépasser le cadre de cette mission. Ne te méprends pas, je suis vraiment heureux que les choses aillent mieux entre vous et qu'elle ait fini par retrouver la raison par rapport à ce qu'elle te reprochait mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas t'attacher…trop t'attacher à elle. »

« T'es vraiment marrant Harry. Je vis chez elle, je passe mon temps avec elle. On fait partie du même groupe d'amis donc même là, je suis avec elle. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?»

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Drago. »

« Du passé. Tu parles du passé. »

« Maintenant qu'elle t'apprécie, c'est encore plus à même de revenir. Mais s'il te plait retiens-toi. Au moins jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit résolue."

« _Trop tard._ » Avait envie de lui dire Drago.

Finalement, Hermione avait peut-être raison d'avoir autant peur qu'il la surprenne. Que Pansy ait des soupçons n'était pas si grave et même un peu normal, parce qu'elle le connaissait très bien et qu'elle connaissait bien Hermione aussi. Qu'Harry en ait était un peu plus inquiétant, mais il avait confiance en ses capacités de dissimulation et de mensonge. Enfin il espérait. Même s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas mentir à Harry

« Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je me retiens au sens où tu l'entends que je n'en suis pas moins attaché à elle. Cette règle est stupide de toute façon. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous ferait travailler moins bien. »

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'on peut manquer de discernement. Tu as déjà eu des réactions assez violentes en plus. Avec Goyle. »

« Tu parles. J'aurais pu le démolir, et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

.

Drago fut se sentit soulagé qu'ils arrivent enfin à la place Saint-Pierre – qui n'était pas recouverte de pigeon – parce que le petit interrogatoire d'Harry commençait à lui donner des sueurs froides.

Le survivant et lui se rapprochèrent de nouveau des autres et il essaya d'écouter les paroles débitées par Hermione à propos de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Apparemment cet endroit s'appelait le Vatican et il s'agissait du plus petit état du monde. Personnellement, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais qu'est ce que ses connaissances étaient, face à celles d'Hermione ?

Une immense et majestueuse basilique se trouvait sur cette place et Hermione se mit à leur expliquer que c'était là que vivait le pape, qui était comme une espèce de représentant de dieu sur terre, pour les moldus qui avaient une certaine croyance religieuse.

En son for intérieur, Drago pensait que ce fameux pape avait une vie sacrément confortable. Un état pour lui tout seul et une basilique. Jamais de telles choses ne seraient possibles dans le monde sorcier… Mais à l'évidence, la brunette avait une capacité de persuasion assez développée, puisque presque tout le monde finit par s'extasier devant la place.

Hermione prit au bas mot une cinquantaine de photos et puis ils se mirent tous en route vers le Colisée.

Blaise voulut s'amuser à draguer des filles en leur parlant italien, mais Daphné le calma d'une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

« Excuse-moi chérie, j'avais oublié que tu étais là. »

« Très drôle. »

« Je sais. C'est une de mes qualités, juste après la beauté et l'intelligence. Ah, que c'est dur d'être un Zabini. »

« Ta tête enfle tellement qu'effectivement, ça doit être dur d'en avoir une aussi lourde. » Intervint Drago.

« Ne sois pas jaloux Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi. C'est comme ça malheureusement, et tu ne peux rien y changer. »

« Ne commencez pas ! » Prévint Pansy.

« Si…laisses-les. » Fit Ron. »

« Tu dis ça juste pour Blaise ne se dispute pas avec toi. »

« Ouais. Et alors ? »

Après avoir visité le Colisée et les arènes, ils déjeunèrent et continuèrent leur visite de la ville.

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent vers dix neuf heures, épuisés et en sueur, à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la ville, ils se ruèrent tous sur leurs maillots de bain et se jetèrent dans la piscine pour une baignade rafraichissante. Tous sauf Ginny.

La rouquine, les yeux écarquillés, fixait un hibou qui hululait sans relâche et devint tout d'un coup aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Ne me dites pas que je vois ce que je suis en train de voir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ron ! Regarde ce hibou. Il ne te dit pas quelque chose ? »

« C'est le hibou de maman. » Répondit son frère.

« Merci de briser mes espoirs. » Dit-elle en attrapant le parchemin. « Non mais franchement. Elle ne comprend pas le principe des vacances ? »

Elle déplia la missive et en parcourut les quelques lignes, l'énervement se lisant au fur et à mesure sur tous les traits de son visage.

« RAAAAH ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de froisser le parchemin et de le jeter à l'eau « Je n'y crois pas ! Il faut encore qu'elle me parle de ce foutu mariage. Elle veut que j'achète des petits masques vénitiens pour rajouter à la décoration de la table. Non, non et non. Il est hors de question que les tables soient décorées comme ça. Je n'en peux plus. »

« Allez Gin'. Plus qu'un bon mois. »

« Le mariage est censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie…et bien vous voulez que je vous dise, parfois je regrette qu'Harry m'ait fait sa demande. Je t'aime Harry, là n'est pas le problème, tu le sais…mais maman me rend complètement dingue. »

« Viens te baigner. Ça va te calmer. Et crois-moi sur parole, tu veux te marier…rien que pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Qui sera un milliard de fois mieux que celui d'Harry. » Déclara Pansy.

« Mais oui Pansy…mais oui. Si c'est comme quand on avait huit ans et que tu clamais haut et fort que ta soirée d'anniversaire serait meilleure que la mienne, et qu'au final ça a été un fiasco total. »

« La sœur de Daphné est une crétine. Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Héé ! Elle n'avait que cinq ans ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Elle a renversé le gâteau de Pansy. Et cassé sa boite à musique. La crise que Pansy a piquée était mémorable. Je m'en souviens encore. »

.

OoO

.

Les peaux bronzaient ou rougissaient au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait et le trente et un juillet, jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry et après avoir passé la journée à manger des cochonneries sur la plage, toute la petite bande décida d'aller au restaurant, avant de rentrer faire la fête à la villa.

Ils s'étaient tous bien habillés pour l'occasion, au grand malheur de Drago. La petite robe blanche que portait Hermione lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, et il ne pouvait même pas lui dire à quel point elle lui allait bien et à quel point il la trouvait belle. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire un tel compliment avec une voix maitrisée.

Elle avait une telle manière de porter ce genre de vêtement. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait aucunement conscience de sa beauté et cela le rendait fou. Surtout quand il voyait que la population masculine en était tout autant avertie que lui. Il voyait les regards de plusieurs hommes qu'ils croisaient en se rendant au restaurant, se poser sur Hermione avec envie et il mourrait d'envie de leur casser la figure d'une part, et de leur montrer d'autre part qu'Hermione était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Arrivés au restaurant choisi par Ginny, ils prirent une table à l'extérieur, avec vue sur la mer et Drago se retrouva assis à côté de la brunette. Au moins il avait sauvé les meubles en étant assis à côté et non en face. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir tout le repas avec la vue sur son décolleté.

.

Néanmoins, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Puisqu'ils fêtaient quelque chose, ils commandèrent tous un apéritifs, puis plusieurs bouteilles de vin pour accompagner le repas.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que ses verres se vidaient, Drago avait de plus en plus conscience de la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il la sentait remuer, l'effleurer quand elle prenait et reposait ses couverts, sa voix résonnait sensuellement à ses oreilles et les effluves de son parfum lui parvenaient par vagues. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité décuplait ces simples sensations et l'enhardissait. Il n'était pas saoul, seulement quelque peu désinhibé par l'alcool et l'esprit assez détendu pour avoir une confiance exacerbée en lui-même.

Il était certain de se pas se faire prendre lorsqu'il glissa discrètement sa main sous la table. Il n'en pouvait plus de la savoir à côté de lui, si proche et en même temps si lointaine. Il fallait…il fallait qu'il…

.

Hermione eut un hoquet soudain et faillit recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit rougir.

« Désolée…je…j'ai avalé de travers. »

« Prends de l'eau. » Recommanda Harry, alors que Ron lui tapotait doucement le dos.

Elle essaya de se recomposer un visage lisse, et s'efforça de ne pas se tourner vers Drago pour lui mettre une gifle qui lui remettrait les idées en places. Car le blond avait soudainement posé sa main sur sa cuisse, provoquant son presque-étouffement, et était depuis lors occupé à la promener lentement sur sa peau, comme si de rien n'était. Elle allait le tuer. N'importe lequel de leurs amis pouvait le voir.

Et cette caresse la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sentait son corps réagir malgré elle et elle se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise. A côté d'elle, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire narquois de Drago qui se délectait de voir la chair de poule se former sur son épiderme.

La brunette saisit sa serviette, et fit mine de s'essuyer la bouche, avant de la poser sur ses genoux, en profitant pour pincer violemment la main de Drago.

Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas et continua de laisser glisser sa main sur sa peau nue, remontant à chaque fois un peu plus haut. Lorsqu'il passa le bout de ses doigts sous le tissu de sa robe, elle lui donna un coup de pied.

.

« Tu m'as l'air bien agitée Granger. » Murmura-t-il tout bas, de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers. »

« Je suis offensé. Je ne fais rien de mal. Si je te suivais aux toilettes pour te faire des choses, là tu pourrais dire que je suis un pervers. »

« Tu es répugnant Drago Malefoy. Enlève ta main de là maintenant. »

« Ma main est très bien là où elle est. »

« Drago ! Ça ne me fait pas rire. »

« Tss, tss…tu vas finir par attirer l'attention. »

Oh par Merlin ! Ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'étriper. Cette enflure. Ce crétin et ses mains baladeuses…qui malgré tout faisaient des merveilles.

Et là était bien le problème. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de rester insensible à cette caresse, qui lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

La fin du repas fut quasiment interminable pour elle et elle se réjouit du fait qu'ils ne prennent pas le dessert ici.

Elle fut la première à se lever de sa chaise et sur le chemin du retour, c'est avec un soin tout particulier qu'elle évita Drago.

Elle voyait Blaise et Ron parler tout bas en ricanant et elle sentit qu'ils préparaient un sale coup à Harry.

.

Cela se confirma lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la villa. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse et Ginny apporta l'immense gâteau d'anniversaire dont Harry souffla les bougies. Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à le découper, que Blaise et Ron l'avaient attrapé et le jetèrent dans la piscine tout habillé.

« Encore joyeux anniversaire Harry. » S'exclamèrent-ils en riant.

« Je vais vous tuer ! »

« Laisse-nous au moins gouter au gâteau avant. »

« Ron, tu es irrécupérable. »

Harry sortit de la piscine, tout dégoulinant d'eau, et sécha ses vêtement d'un sort, avant de s'attabler devant l'énorme gâteau dont Ron avait déjà commencé à dévorer la part.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'intérieur pour ouvrir les cadeaux, et puis Blaise mit la musique en marche.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de danser pour le moment, alors elle retourna dehors et s'assit au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle regarda ses amis et sourit en voyant Luna et Théo danser serrés l'un contre l'autre, absolument pas en accord avec la chanson qui était en train de passer.

Quand elle se termina, Luna se détacha des bras de Théo et alla rejoindre Hermione au bord de la piscine. Elle glissa également ses pieds dans l'eau et les remua, s'amusant de voir des cercles se former à la surface de l'eau.

.

« Je ne savais pas que Drago et toi étiez plus que des amis maintenant. » Déclara tout naturellement la blonde

« Pa…pardon ? » Balbutia Hermione..

« Je me suis trompée ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus proche qu'avant. Et parfois il te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle chose au monde. Et au restaurant, il te touchait la jambe sous la table. »

Son ton n'était pas accusateur ou taquin. Non, c'était le ton rêveur habituel de Luna , comme si elle ne trouvait pas ça pour le moins du monde étrange.

Hermione s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle, mais aucun de leurs amis n'étaient assez proches pour avoir entendu, la musique étant assez forte.

« Luna tu ne dois le dire à personne. Pansy a déjà des soupçons je crois…et si jamais Harry l'apprend, Drago n'aura plus le droit d'être mon auror. Oh Merlin…quand je pense qu'Harry aurait pu nous voir au restaurant. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne. Même pas à Théo. Je t'en supplie. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me supplier, je ne parlerais pas. Mais je ne trouve pas Harry très intelligent. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Ça se voit comme le ronflak cornu en plein désert qu'il t'aime. Et que tu l'aimes aussi. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi es-tu avec lui alors ? »

« J'ai des sentiments pour lui mais…je ne peux pas déjà l'aimer. Il m'a toujours fallu au moins deux mois pour passer du stade 'j'ai des sentiments' à celui 'je suis amoureuse' avec toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai été. »

« Et avec qui tu n'es plus. » Répliqua la blonde « Drago doit être le bon, et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes déjà. »

* * *

><p>TADAM ! Tout le monde parlait de Pansy ou d'Harry mais non, la première à le découvrir c'est bel et bien Luna... ben oui, parce qu'on a beau la croire ailleurs en permanence, elle est quand même parfois beaucoup plus perspicace que les autres !<p>

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent le retour de l'enquête (et je suis persuadée que l'ado à l'autographe ne vous a pas rassasié), sachez qu'elle revient dans le prochain chapitre !.

.

So, maintenant j'ai **deux choses importantes** à vous dire. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous parler de **Loufoca** (la **vraie Loufoca**, parce que si beaucoup d'entre vous appelez comme ça pour aller plus vite, elle c'est son vrai pseudo). Donc **Loufoca** en plus d'être une auteuz géniale – je suis sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous lisez **Eternal Snow** (perso je ne l'ai pas encore lue parce que j'attends qu'elle soit terminée mais je sais qu'elle est bien) – est en passe de devenir une **cinéaste géniale (**pour en avoir parlé avec elle, je peux vous dire que j'ai été bluffée et qu'elle a un don).

Et oui, elle est en ce moment même en train de réaliser un **film silencieux** **sur Sherlock Holmes**, qui promet d'être super bien (notez la variante, je ne voulais pas utiliser encore une fois le mot génial), mais étant nouvelle dans le monde du cinéma Loufoca à besoin de **fonds** pour l'aider à mener à bien son projet. C'est pourquoi je lance un **appel au don**. Si vous voulez aider Loufoca et participer un peu à l'aventure de ce film, vous pouvez faire un don financier en suivant ce lien www . indiegogo stolenemerald? c=home (j'ai rajouté des espaces pour que feu feu l'accepte). La somme la plus basse est de $5 et comme le dollar est plus faible que l'euro, ça ne fait que 3€ et des poussières en réalité, soit presque rien. Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous sont encore étudiants/lycéens etc mais pour moins de 4€ je pense que vous pouvez faire un petit effort. C'est un **bon investissement**. Et en bonus, votre nom apparaitra dans les crédits du film… comme ça vous pourrez vous la péter auprès de votre grand-mère.

So : Si vous aimez les histoires de Loufoca

Ou : Si vous voulez faire une bonne action

Ou : Si vous aimez Sherlock Holmes

Ou : Si vous voulez que votre nom apparaissent dans les crédits d'un film

**FAITES UN DON A LOUFOCA,** elle vous remerciera (et moi aussi parce que c'est comme ça que marche la solidarité entre Loufocas héhé)

N'oubliez pas, moins de 4€ : )

Ah, et si vous voulez des infos sur le film, la page facebook c'est Sherlock Holmes and the Stolen Emerald et le twitter : StolenEmerald

.

Deuxième chose : Si vous avez toujours r**êvé de lire le contenu des livres mentionnés dans Harry Potter** : L'histoire de Poudlard, L'histoire de La Magie en passant par Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire et autres, et que vous avez été frustrés de ne pas pouvoir le faire, sachez que c'est maintenant **chose** **réalisable** grâce à la **merveilleuse D . Would ** (je suis sûre que tu vas lire ça, je voulais gonfler un peu ton égo même s'il n'en a pas besoin lool). Elle a eu l'idée de ce projet et avec** l'aide d'autres personnes**, auteurs sur feu feu ou non ils ont travaillé tout l'été pour commencer cette **bibliothèque** (j'aurais bien participé moi aussi mais avec mon travail d'aupair + ma fic à écrire it wasn't possible)...tout n'est pas encore terminé bien sur, mais certains ouvrages sont d'ores et déjà disponibles. POur vous régaler c'est ici : bibliothequepoudlard . wix bibliothequepoudlard #!home / mainPage (là aussi j'ai rajouté des espaces ^^)

.

.

Pour finir, j'ai décidé de vous laisser à chaque chapitre les stats du chapitre précédents, afin que certains comprennent réellement le pourquoi de mes notes envers les lecteurs fantômes. Je sais que je suis extrêmement chanceuse au niveau des review mais il n'empêche que les stats sont parlantes, et TOUS les auteurs de ce site sont malheureusement dans le même cas que moi. Sachez encore une fois qu'une fois de temps en temps, laisser son avis est important ! Et je rapelle que si vous trouvez que j'ai trop de review et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'en laissez pas, j'accepte aussi les MP, c'est votre avis qui m'intéresse, par le chiffre des review.

So : chapitre 25 : 64 reviews pour 1414 lecteurs, ce qui nous fait un taux de 4.52% de lecteurs qui laissent une trace (youhou, on atteint des sommets xD), même si ce chiffre n'est qu'indicatif puisqu'évidemment comme tous le monde ne laisse pas de review à chaque chapitre et pas au même chapitre ça tourne ^^

.

Breffons, sur ce je vais aller manger et vous dit Bisous Bisous

Une review (ou un MP) et Drago vous fera du pied ou de la main sous la table héhé


	28. Chapitre XXVII

Bonjour. Et voilà. Je suis rentrée. Je vous écris de France... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me faire à l'idée que je suis ici. J'ai l'impression que je rend juste visite à mes parents et à mes amis et que je vais repartir lundi mais non xD Enfin ça va plus ou moins, je pense que je vais avoir un vrai choc lundi, quand je vais reprendre les cours et que je vais vraiment réaliser que je suis encore là pour 10 mois (mais m'en fous, j'irais passer quelques jours à Londres pendant ces dix mois, un point c'est tout.)

Breffons, en parlant des cours, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui ont déjà repris et pour ceux qui reprennent bientôt, profitez bien de ces quelques derniers jours de vacances :)

Sinon, nous sommes en septembre, ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose (autre que la rentrée), la sortie de **The Casual Vacancy** approcheeeeeeeeeee yeeeeeeahhh, enfin nous allons pouvoir redécouvrir une histoire **The Queen JK** !

Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

**PS : a celles à qui j'ai promis les détails du studio HP : j'ai presque fini de l'écrire !**

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JK **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

**Julhypogriffe** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est tout à fait ça pour Luna, son ton devait être tout à fait normal (pour elle xD) Pour Pansy, réponse ici ! Et c'est moi qui te remercie :D

**Océane** : Oui, mine de rien Luna voit beaucoup de choses :D Il faut que Drago calme ses ardeurs en effet !

**Maria** : Luna a bien vu qu'ils étaient amoureux, donc elle estime qu'ils doivent être ensemble s'ils s'aiment. L'enquête reprend ici ! Et je te dis merci pour la review et pour le film de Loufoca ! Bisous Bisous

**M2121** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Voici la suite !

**Marsyas** : Héhéhé. Hermione ne va pas être contente si tu t'accapare Drago xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Pour le lemon, il va falloir encore attendre :p

**HeeGii** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii :D

**Naham** :Héhéhé, je suis ravie de te faire aimer Blaisounet. il a la classe ce petit :D Si Théo est là. Il danse avec Luna juste avant qu'elle aille voir Hermione et il se place devant Hermione, avec Blaise ou moment ou les trois autres arrêtent le garçon à l'autographe.

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours.

**Jade** : Hello, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Ravie que tu aimes mes fics et que tu me trouves sympa malgré mes coups de gueule parfois (je suis gentille en vrai :p)

**Nini54** : Héhé, ravie de t'avoir surprise avec Luna :D Je suis également contente que le chapitre t'ai plu.

**Hermya Dawson** : Certes, ils sont en vacances mais nous au moins, nous ne sommes pas menacées de mort xDD Héhé, on croit que Luna est dans la lune mais en réalité elle ne l'est pas du tout. Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

**t** : Héhé, j'ai réussi mon coup avec Luna alors :DD Oui, Drago avait bu au restaurant et s'est donc senti poussé des ailes. Autrement je ne pense pas qu'il aurait osé faire ça :)

C'est pour ça qu'en général les fic uniquement centrées sur la romance je n'aime pas du tout, je ne saurais pas quoi raconter si j'en écrivais une. J'ai besoin qu'il y ai des intrigues parallèles.

Merci de ta compréhension pour les reviews ! Oh tiens, comme tu parles des ratings et que tu ne lis pas beaucoup de M, je te préviens à l'avance que le rating de Protection changera (je ne sais pas quand encore) et passera à M quand il y aura un lemon, donc si tu as la classification par défaut, tu risqueras de ne pas la trouver ^^ Mais bon, je sais que tu sauras la trouver sur mon profil. Je ne sais pas encore si le film de Loufoca sortira au cinéma. J'espère que oui ! Je vous tiendrais au courant de toute façon.

**Nina** : Tu vas comprendre un peu plus ici le comportement d'Hermione par rapport à leur relation, mais non, elle ne s'en fous pas du tout héhé. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bisous Bisous

**Maureen Maoa** : C'est clair, hermione elle a toujours trop de chance dans mes histoires xD Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé. Quant-au nombre de chapitre, je dirais entre 35 et 40 mais je peux vraisemblablement me planter totalement xD Pas moins de 35 ça c'est sur !

**Lollipop Amandine** : Hello, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! rassures-toi, je suis ponctuelle et la suite sera bien là tous les vendredis. Je savais que le comportement d'Hermione au début risquait de déplaire, mais comme tu le dis, tout s'arrange après ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas !

**Chocolat-Jo**: Ton pseudo me disait quelque chose en tout cas :) L'enquête et l'action reviennent, comme tu le pressentais !

**Lisa** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie de t'avoir surprise ! L'enquête et Flint, c'est pour ce chapitre. Quant-au nombre total, je dirais entre 35 et 40 mais je peux vraisemblablement me tromper ! Bisous Bisous

**Lisou : **Héhéhé, ravie que tu ai deviné et aimé ! Bisous Bisous

**P.Y **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est compliqué mais ils vont se débrouiller :p

**La** : Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir peur de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet d'avoir un éclairage différent sur ce qu'on écrit. En tout cas je te remercie. Et suis contente que tu aimes. Personnellement je préfère écrire des histoires qui se déroulent hors de Poudlard, puisque cela ouvre plus de possibilités.

Sous l'apparence est mon bébé, alors je suis contente que tu l'aimes aussi. Et Drago va bien sûr venir te faire du pied sous la table ! Bisous Bisous

**jaimedirehihi** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, malgré le fait qu'ils soient maintenant ensemble !

**Guest** ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est énorme, moi même je n'en reviens pas !

**Amandine** : Merciiiii. Voilà l'enquête qui reprend, les enterrements, il va falloir attendre un peu plus !

**AliceMG**: Hello. Et merci beaucouuuup. Tes compliments me font très plaisir et vraiment, je suis réellement contente que tu aimes mes fics !

**Minnie35** : Merciii. J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ! Tu habites ou maintenant ?

**Lilou** : Contente que ça te plaise :D Voici la suite !

**Louloutte** : Wow ! Merci énormément pour cette review ! je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle te plaise. Tes compliment font énormément plaisir.

Alors, oui, on a vu un des coupables :D C'est assez dur de trouver mais tes réflexions sont assez bonnes :D Mouhahaha et tu sais que je suis sadique non ? :p J'adore toute cette petite bande, c'est pour ça qu'elle est souvent présente dans mes fics :D Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

**Osbournecox : **Ahhhh raie que tu aimes ma Luna. Et Blaisounet aussi ! Je n'aime pas trop quand Ron est méchant, le pauvre il en voit souvent de toutes les couleurs dans les fics ! Héhé, ah oui, je vois de quelle amie tu parles. je la remercie alors :D

**Sabi1301** : Merci beaucoup :DD Voici la suite.

.

**Thanks Lucius **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXVII : Capture<br>**

**.  
><strong>

_« Tu l'aimes déjà. » « Drago doit être le bon. » « Le bon. » « Tu l'aimes déjà. » « Tu l'aimes déjà. »_

Hermione se mit sur le ventre, avant de se retourner à nouveau sur le dos quelques secondes plus tard. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les paroles de Luna tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant presque mal au crâne.

Est-ce qu'elle aimait Drago ?

Elle l'appréciait c'était certain. Elle l'aimait bien…beaucoup. Elle appréciait sa présence, ses attentions envers elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, elle aimait quand il lui faisait des compliments ou qu'il la regardait tendrement. Elle adorait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui procure des frissons et autres sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues auparavant.

Elle pouvait tomber très vite amoureuse de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être _déjà_. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses se passaient.

Mais encore une fois qu'en savait-elle ? Elle avait visiblement eu des relations particulières et dans ce domaine, elle n'était pas vraiment une je-sais-tout. Ce qui était dommage parce qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir des réponses.

Ginny…Ginny avait été amoureuse d'Harry bien avant qu'il ne commence à s'intéresser à elle. La rouquine aurait pu l'éclairer mais elle ne pouvait pas aller la voir, puisqu'elle ne devait rien dire. Luna avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait déjà et la seule autre personne au courant était le principal concerné. Elle allait donc devoir rester avec ses interrogations et ses peurs pendant une durée indéterminée. Génial.

.

OoO

.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini Drago Malefoy ! »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me coinces dans le cellier de bon matin ? Tu as fait un rêve nous impliquant toi et moi sans vêtements c'est ça ? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi ici. Trop de risques. »

« Tu es vraiment con ! Je vais t'en ficher du risque moi. Figure-toi qu'à cause de tes bêtises, Luna sait. Elle t'a vu lorsque tu t'amusais à me peloter sous la table du restaurant. »

« Oh…oups ? »

« Comme tu dis ! Tu es content de toi ? Luna m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais si une personne nous a vus, cela veut dire que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu nous voir. Y compris Harry et Ron. »

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, alors arrête de paniquer. »

« Et toi arrête de te comporter comme un idiot. Tu ne dois plus approcher tes mains, de n'importe quelle partie de mon corps. Clair ?»

« J'adore quand tu es autoritaire. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

.

Hermione sembla sur le point de le frapper, puis elle se raisonna et sortit du cellier, le blond à sa suite. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle aperçut Pansy qui se tenait là, les bras croisés. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à insonoriser la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu quoi ce que soit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux là-dedans ?»

« A ton avis Pansy, que fait-on dans un cellier ? » Ironisa Drago

« On y va pour prendre de la nourriture. J'ai remarqué moi aussi que le paquet de céréales est vide. Or, vous n'avez rien dans les mains et vous n'avez pas besoin d'être deux pour ça. Vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour une imbécile maintenant et me dire ce que vous faites ! _Maintenant_ ! »

« Ta manière de parler est à revoir. Tu n'impressionnes pas du tout. »

« Depuis quand ? » Contra la brune.

« Depuis quand quoi ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? »

« On ne sort pas ensemble. » Répliquèrent Drago et Hermione en chœur.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas être prise pour une imbécile. Hermione c'est écrit sur ton visage. »

« Elle bluffe. Elle essaye de te faire avouer quelque chose qui est faux. » Tenta Drago

« Très bien. Très bien. Vous ne sortez pas ensemble, d'accord. Ça tombe très bien. Je comptais profiter de notre prochaine soirée pour te présenter quelqu'un Hermione. Il est super gentil et il va parfaitement te correspondre. »

.

L'ancienne Serpentard se délecta du visage de Drago. Certes, il était meilleur menteur qu'Hermione, et il savait sentir la manipulation, mais elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle savait où il fallait taper. Et voir son visage livide, cette petite veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe, ainsi que ses poings serrés était aussi éloquent que des paroles.

« Tu ne lui présentera personne. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais tu viens d'avouer. »

« Je n'ai rien avoué du tout. Le fait que je ne veuille pas que tu la présentes à quelqu'un ne signifie pas que je sors avec elle. »

« Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour me l'avouer, avant d'aller voir Harry. »

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai ! Mais ne va pas le dire à Harry. Je t'en supplie »

« Mais bordel Hermione ! » S'exclama Drago « Tu ne pouvais pas de retenir. Elle bluffait encore ! »

« Je suis la meilleure. »

« Ne me cries pas dessus Drago. C'est ta faute tout ça. Si tu avais su te retenir au restaurant, Luna n'aurait pas vu et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'emmener dans le cellier pour te dire ma façon de penser. »

« Oh…vous vous disputiez là dedans. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Je suis déçue. »

« Ta gueule Pansy. »

« Pans', il ne faut rien dire. Surtout pas à Harry et pas à Ron non plus. A personne. Oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que déjà deux personnes soient au courant. Si ça arrive aux oreilles d'Harry, Drago ne pourra plus être mon auror. »

« Arrête de paniquer Hermione. Je ne vais rien dire alors relaxes-toi. Mais à votre place, je serais plus discrète. Harry n'est pas un idiot. »

« Je sais ça. Mais va le dire à Drago. Monsieur se croit surpuissant. »

« Je suis toujours là tu sais. » Intervint le blond.

La brunette lui jeta un regard noir. Cette semaine était vraiment catastrophique. Luna, et puis maintenant Pansy. Qui allait être la prochaine ou le prochain ?

.

OoO

.

Le reste de la semaine – qui s'était finalement transformée en dix jours – défila très rapidement. Entre les baignades dans la piscine et la mer, les visite de Pise et Florence, et autres après-midi passé à bronzer sur les transats, le jour du retour fit son apparition alors que tous ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : rester ici.

Drago avait fini par calmer ses ardeurs et s'était comporté relativement calmement pendant le reste du séjour, même s'il n'hésitait toujours pas à voler un baiser ou deux à Hermione quand il le pouvait. Mais cette accalmie n'empêchait en rien Hermione de ressasser les paroles de Luna et de se questionner sur la force de ses sentiments à l'égard du blond. L'idée d'être déjà amoureuse de lui la terrifiait et elle essayait de trouver n'importe quelle petite chose qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle ne l'était pas encore. Sauf qu'elle peinait vraiment à trouver.

Lorsque le dimanche soir arriva, et avec lui l'heure du portoloin pour le retour, Hermione remarqua que l'ambiance s'était assombrie. Personne n'avait envie de rentrer évidemment, mais Harry et Ron semblaient également préoccupés. Comme s'il avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver au bureau en revenant.

Et la brunette n'était pas rassurée non plus. Elle allait retourner en Angleterre où ses agresseurs étaient présents et désormais, tous ses déplacements allaient être limités et contrôlés, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde sorcier. Elle comprenait bien sûr et elle n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience du supermarché, mais il n'empêchait que tout cela était très contraignant.

Leurs bagages rétrécit et tenant dans leurs poches, ils se tenaient tous devant le portoloin et posèrent un doigt dessus lorsqu'il s'éclaira de bleu, les ramenant tous au ministère. Après s'être tous dit au revoir, Harry décida de passer tout de même à son bureau et Ron le suivit, tandis que les autres rentraient chez eux, Pansy intimant à Ron de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Drago et Hermione se rendirent dans l'atrium, et s'engouffrèrent dans une des cheminées pour rentrer chez la jeune femme.

.

A peine arrivés dans le salon, Drago l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ah ! Enfin. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de pouvoir faire ça ! »

Il plongea son visage dans son cou et commença à embrasser sa peau. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'elle savait qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire prendre, elle se rendait compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour lui laisser plus d'accès à son cou. Elle sentait les mains du blond caresser son dos et la presser contre lui. A cet instant elle oublia ses tracas à propos de ses sentiments envers lui et à propos de ses agresseurs. Elle pensait juste au fait qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien dans ses bras. Enveloppée, entourée…aimée…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et chercha ses lèvres, qu'elle trouva assez rapidement. Drago l'embrassa avec avidité et c'est dans un soupir de plaisir qu'elle le laissa glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Drago lui montrait à travers ce baiser toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie durant ces dix jours de vacances où il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser et la toucher comme il le voulait. Il le lui montrait tellement bien qu'elle en avait des frissons.

Elle se retrouva sur le canapé sans savoir comment elle avait fait pour y arriver. Avait-elle marché ? Drago l'avait-elle portée ? Elle ne pouvait le dire tant elle était occupée par les sensations que son baiser lui procurait.

Elle le sentit glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt et elle se cambra légèrement, alors qu'à nouveau, de nombreux frissons parcouraient son corps, qui se recouvrait de chair de poule.

Lorsque les mains du blond effleurèrent sa poitrine, elle gémit de contentement et appuya sur son dos, pour le rapprocher plus d'elle.

Elle savait qu'ils devaient s'en aller d'ici, ne pas rester dans le salon où n'importe qui pouvait arriver par la cheminée, mais l'alarme de son cerveau ne s'était pas encore déclenchée. Ils était de toute façon incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Le blond était en train d'essayer de dégrafer son soutien gorge, lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

.

Ils se redressèrent en un bond, comme électrocutés et Hermione arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et ses vêtements, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Un des aurors qui se tenait devant elle s'écarta pour laisser apparaitre sa mère.

« Posez-lui une question. » Fit l'auror

« Pardon ? »

« Cette personne dit qu'elle est votre mère. Alors posez lui une question. »

« Evidemment que je suis sa mère. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?Allez demander à vos collègues qui me voient tous les jours. »

« Laisse tomber maman. C'est une mesure de sécurité. Comment se nommait ma poupée préférée quand j'étais petite ? »

« Lola. » Répondit sa mère.

« C'est bon. C'est bien elle. » Fit ensuite Hermione, à l'attention de l'auror.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et laissa la mère de la jeune femme entrer dans la maison. Cette dernière referma la porte et suivit ensuite sa mère dans le salon. Elle salua Drago avec enthousiame et Hermione aurait ensuite juré qu'elle avait vu son regard se poser un peu trop longuement sur le canapé. Mais elle se faisait forcément des idées.

.

« Un thé ? »

« Volontiers ma chérie. »

« Je m'en occupe. » Intervint Drago, avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

« Et en plus il est serviable. Vraiment Hermione, c'est l'homme parfait. »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il a plein de défauts. »

« Peut-être…mais cela fait un bon moment que tu es seule maintenant. Il pourrait parfaitement te correspondre. »

« Maman ! »

Elles furent coupées par le retour de Drago, qui apportait deux tasses de thé et une de chocolat chaud pour Hermione.

Celle-ci vit sa mère faire un petit sourire entendu et elle soupira. Sa mère allait être aux anges quand elle finirait par savoir, mais elle ne devait pas savoir.

.

« Les vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« Très bien. Mais ne tourne pas autour du pot. Je vois bien que tu as l'air tracassée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il fallait que je te le dise. Nous avons reçu une lettre au cabinet. A peine les travaux terminés. L'enveloppe me semblait étrange, alors j'ai demandé aux aurors qui nous suivent de regarder de plus près et quand ils l'ont ouvert ils ont trouvé une balle de pistolet. Ils ont dit que tu en avais reçu une également il y a quelques temps. Du coup ils ont jeté des sorts pour renforcer la protection du cabinet et ils ont dépêchés plus de monde pour assurer notre sécurité. »

Hermione avait pâli d'un coup. La sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvé dans les bras de Drago était bien loin à présent. Elle avait presque oublié qu'à peine dix minutes plus tôt ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sur ce même canapé. A présent chaque fibre de son être était rempli par une peur panique : celle de perdre ses parents. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à eux. S'ils voulaient la tuer, qu'ils la tuent, mais on ne touchait pas à ses parents. Comment ces salauds avaient-ils osé menacer ses parents !

« Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione. Tout va bien. J'ai eu peur sur le moment bien sûr, mais ça va mieux. »

« Et papa ? »

« Tu le connais. Il était très énervé…il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

« Nous allons faire attention Hermione. Et toi aussi ma chérie tu dois faire attention à toi. Mais je sais que Drago veille sur toi. N'est-ce pas Drago ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Appelle-moi Jean. Tu vis chez ma fille et tu prends soin d'elle. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de passer au tutoiement et aux prénoms. »

« Tutoyez moi si vous le souhaitez, mais la réciproque va être difficile. Mais si vous voulez que je vous appelle Jean, soit. »

« Parfait. »

« Maman tu dois faire attention surtout. Limitez vos déplacements. »

« Les aurors sont avec nous. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Il fallait que je t'informe ma chérie mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans tout tes états. »

« J'aimerai faire un fidélitas sur le cabinet de mes parents, comme j'ai fait pour la maison » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago

« Tu verras ça avec Harry, mais je suppose qu'il dira oui…ne t'en fait pas. »

.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, il avança une main pour lui caresser la joue, mais se rappela au dernier moment qu'il ne fallait mieux pas faire ça devant sa mère, et dévia alors sa main qui alla tout simplement serrer son épaule.

Jean Granger n'avait rien manqué de ce geste, ni de l'hésitation sur le visage de Drago. Elle était certaine que son intention première n'avait pas été de lui serrer l'épaule.

Et surtout…surtout, son œil aiguisé n'avait pas manqué la marque rouge dans le cou de sa fille et même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait peu de doute quant aux circonstances de la venue de cette marque…

.

OoO

.

« Les parents d'Hermione QUOI ? »

« Nous avons pris la situation en main. »

« Où est le rapport ? Il faut que je le lise. » S'exclama Harry

« Il y a autre chose… Nous avons fini par localiser la maison de Marcus Flint. Mais il ne le sait pas. On attendait votre retour de vacances. »

« Très bien. Prévenez toute l'équipe. Réunion à quatorze heures tapantes ! »

.

OoO

.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. Mais je peux transplaner seule tu sais. Puisque nous allons réapparaitre directement dans mon bureau je ne pense pas que le transplanage d'escorte soit obligatoire. »

« Tu es vraiment têtue ! Allez, à trois ! »

Chacun compta dans sa tête et ils transplanèrent, arrivant quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau d'Hermione. Cette dernière sentait que les nouveaux moyens de transports privilégiés pour elle allaient rapidement l'agacer, mais elle préférait tout de même ça que prendre le risque inutile de mourir.

Elle sortit de son bureau, Drago sur les talons et descendit au secrétariat prendre son courrier. Elle fut surprise, en voyant que la secrétaire de ces dernières semaines n'était plus là.

« Mary ! Tu es revenue ! »

« Hermione… Oh Merlin Hermione je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je suis tellement désolée. Tu dois me haïr…j'ai failli te tuer. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Mary rassures-toi. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Peu de personnes sont en mesure de résister à l'Imperium. »

« Je sais mais…je m'en veux terriblement tout de même. Pour toi aussi Drago. Je m'excuse. »

« Tout va bien Mary. C'est oublié à présent et l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux. J'ai du courrier ? »

« Ici. Et tu reçois le petit Julian et sa maman aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. Très bien. »

.

Elle se doutait que le rendez-vous avait dû être décalé plusieurs fois entre ses vacances prévue et ses vacances forcées. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son cabinet depuis une année entière et la pile impressionnante de courrier le lui prouvait.

Elle prit presque une heure à tout lire et à répondre aux courriers les plus urgents. Heureusement pour elle, aucune lettre des agresseurs ne se trouvait dans le lot.

« Tu te rappelles ? » Demanda soudain Drago

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne pratique pas encore la légilimencie. Je ne peux pas savoir de quoi tu parles. Merci de m'éclairer. »

« J'ai fait un commentaire il y a quelques temps sur ton bureau. »

« Oui ? Et ? »

« Sur la décoration de ton bureau ? »

« Je ne vois pas. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas que j'ai dit qu'il serait plus beau avec une photo de moi dessus. Maintenant que je suis ton chéri… »

« Tu n'es pas mon chéri ! »

« Ah oui ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? »

« Tu es…tu es… tu es Drago. »

« Tu es éclairante ce matin. Certes, je suis Drago mais si on prend en considération le fait que je t'embrasse et que tu aimes ça, je suis également ton chéri non ? »

« Non. Tu es mon petit-ami secret. »

« Et au bout de combien de temps je vais devenir ton chéri ? »

« Jamais. »

« Oh…j'ai compris. Qu'est ce que ce sera alors 'mon amour' ? 'Mon ange', 'Mon cœur' ? Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de ce dernier petit nom. »

« Tu me fatigues Drago. Et tu sais quoi ?! Je pense que « ma petite fouine adorée » sera parfait. »

« Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça je te laisse travailler mon petit castor. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, pas le moins du monde amusée et attrapa l'un de ses dossiers, bien décidée à l'ignorer.

Elle entendit le blond ricane, mais il la laissa tranquille. Parfait, il avait bien compris qu'elle n'aimait pas être dérangée quand elle travaillait.

.

Elle relu soigneusement le dossier de Julian, et lorsque Mary la prévint par une note volante que le petit garçon et sa mère étaient arrivés, elle se leva et les fit entrer dans le bureau

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le délai de rendez-vous, mais j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel en ce moment. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« Alors Julian, comment ça va ? »

« Bien madame Hermione Granger. J'ai vu mon papa deux fois ! »

« Oh vraiment, tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. J'ai accroché mes dessins au dessus de son lit et même qu'il a bougé quand je lui ai parlé et les médicomages ils ont dit que c'était bon signe. »

« Super. Et vous ? » Dit-elle en posant son regard sur la mère de Julian « Comment avez-vous vécu ces deux visites ?»

« Je pense que les choses ont été plus dures pour moi que pour Julian. J'étais tellement stressée et j'avais tellement peur pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit choqué. »

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas visiblement. »

« Non. Merci merlin. »

« Et au niveau des cauchemars ? »

« J'en fais toujours, mais moins qu'avant. Et parfois j'arrive à me rendormir sans aller dans la chambre de maman. »

« Tu as fait ce que je t'avais conseillé ? Ecrire ou dessiner tes cauchemars ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il en tendant un petit carnet à la psychomage.

.

Hermione le feuilleta rapidement. Ses cauchemars tournaient tous autour de l'attaque qu'avait vécu son père. Il avait également peur qu'on s'en prenne à sa mère, parce qu'il rêvait souvent de sa mère se faisant tuer.

La haine qu'elle ressentait envers les mangemorts s'intensifia encore plus. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils avaient bousillé la vie de plusieurs familles ?! Probablement que oui. Et ils en étaient sûrement fiers. Fier de détruire des vies, de faire exploser des familles entières, de traumatiser des enfants…

En voyant l'un des dessins de Julian, elle se rappela que Lucius Malefoy avait fait partie des tortionnaires du père du garçon. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée que Drago n'ait pas suivi les traces de son père. Il aurait pu pourtant, devenir une personne cruelle et sans cœur… mais heureusement, il avait choisi une autre voie, et à présent il était quelqu'un de bien.

« Je te revois tout seul, sans ta maman, au prochain rendez-vous ?! »

« Oui Madame Hermione Granger. »

« En attendant, je te conseille de continuer avec le carnet. Et ton ange gardien ? Il te sert toujours ? »

« Oui. Il dort avec moi tous les soirs. »

« Parfait. »

Elle les raccompagna à la porte, et se retourna ensuite vers Drago, qui venait de lever le sortilège d'invisibilité.

« Je me sens tellement mal à chaque fois que je vois ce gosse. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison. »

« Si… »

« Non. J'y pensais justement. Au fait que tu n'es pas comme ton père et que tu as choisi de faire les bonnes choses. »

« C'est parce qu'autrement, je n'aurais jamais pu être avec toi. » Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser

.

OoO

.

« Sortilège anti transplanage ? »

« Sur un périmètre de cinq kilomètres autour de la maison. »

« Parfait. Tout le monde est à son poste ? » Demanda-t-il dans un espèce de talkie-walkie, nouvelle invention provenant tout droit de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. »

Des réponses positives lui parvinrent et il se concentra à nouveau sur la maison, qu'il pouvait à présent voir. Marcus Flint était chez lui. Il avait fait un footing dans le quartier en fin de matinée et était rentré chez lui aux alentours de treize heure. Il n'était pas ressorti depuis et les aurors qui se tenaient au plus près de la maison pouvaient assurer qu'il était toujours là et qu'il n'avait pas transplané, ni n'était parti via la cheminée.

Une boule d'angoisse et d'excitation mêlée s'était logée dans le ventre d'Harry. Ce salopard allait leur donner des réponses et peut-être pourrait-il enfin voir la fin du cauchemar d'Hermione.

« Tenez-vous prêts. Dans cinq minutes, nous y allons. »

Les cinq minutes passèrent à la fois très vite et très lentement pour Harry. Et lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent à leur terme, il se redressa et avança vers la maison, accompagné de trois de ses collègues, le cœur battant. Il frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien serpentard ouvrit.

La surprise marqua tous ses traits, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

« Je me présente, Harry Potter, chef d'équipe de la brigade A des aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Nous avons plusieurs questions à vous poser Mr Flint. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

Marcus Flint semblait toujours totalement hébété. Il fixait les aurors la bouche entrouverte, semblant se demander ce qu'ils lui voulaient et surtout, comment ils avaient fait pour découvrir sa maison qui était protégée. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû faire un vrai fidélitas, et non pas une des variantes. On ne pouvait pas briser le sortilège de fidélitas. Apparemment, il n'en était pas de même avec ses cousins.

Et puis soudainement, il sembla refaire surface et revenir à la réalité. Il fit volte face, et se mit à courir dans la maison.

.

Harry le suivit, tandis que les autre aurors donnaient l'alerte.

Quand le survivant arriva dans la salle à manger, Flint avait ouvert la fenêtre et avait sauté dans le jardin. Harry vit la panique glisser furtivement sur ses traits lorsqu'il essaya de transplaner et qu'il se rendit compte que c'était chose impossible. Il se mit alors à courir, sautant par-dessus la haie de son petit jardin, Harry et plusieurs autres aurors à ses trousses.

Le survivant prévint ses collègues à l'aide de son 'talkie-walkie' et rapidement, Marcus Flint se retrouva encerclé, sans aucune possibilité de fuir. Pas résigné pour autant, il tira sa baguette mais fut désarmé à peine une seconde plus tard.

« Nous avons donc à présent la certitude que tu as des choses à cacher Flint. Les innocents ont rarement des raisons de fuir lorsque les aurors se présentent à leurs portes. »

Il reçut un regard noir pour seule réponse. Mais satisfait que la première partie de l'opération se soit bien déroulée, il se contenta de sourire à Flint, avant d'indiquer à son équipe qu'ils pouvaient rentrer au Ministère.

.

A peine arrivés, Ron – qui s'était tordu le poignet en se chamaillant avec Pansy et qui était par conséquent obligé de rester au bureau – lui sauta dessus.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez eu ?! »

« Parfaitement. Il a essayé de s'enfuir en plus. Si ça n'est pas criant de culpabilité, on peut m'appeler Voldemort. »

« Je m'en passerais. » Répondit Ron avec une grimace – les habitudes restaient tenaces à l'entente de ce nom autrefois tabou. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu veux l'interroger tout de suite ? »

« Je le laisse mariner une heure. Et puis on pourra y aller. »

Harry passa cette heure à organiser son esprit, afin de procéder de la meilleure façon. Il se doutait bien qu'il faudrait sûrement plusieurs jours avant d'arracher la moindre réponse à Flint. Et il devrait trouver le bon moyen de pression, afin de le faire céder.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et qu'il fit face au Serpentard, une lueur mauvaise dansait dans ses yeux.

« Quel charmant accueil. Tu aurais une baguette à la place des yeux, je suis sûr que je serais mort. »

« On fait de l'humour Potter. C'est bien, tu te crois supérieur parce que tu es auror… »

« Il se trouve qu'à ce moment précis, je suis en effet supérieur. Je suis l'autorité et tu es le suspect. Tu vas donc répondre à mes petites questions. »

« C'est ça… »

« On va commencer par le plus simple. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de t'enfuir tout à l'heure. »

« Hum…voyons voir. » Répondit Flint d'une voix insolente. « Peut-être pour éviter de me retrouver assis ici. »

« Tu savais donc que nous allions t'emmener. Tu dois vraiment avoir beaucoup de choses à te reprocher. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher. Je ne fais rien de mal. »

« Ah oui ? Tu ne ferais pas partie d'une organisation appelée 'Le Cercle' par hasard ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le Cercle regarde les aurors et de toute façon, cette organisation n'a rien à se reprocher non plus. »

.

La surprise apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il pensait que l'ancien Serpentard allait nier, qu'il allait prétendre ne pas connaitre le Cercle. Ce dernier dû s'en apercevoir parce qu'il reprit la parole.

« Je sais très bien que cet abruti de Goyle a dû parler. Il a beau jouer au dur, c'est un trouillard de première. Et un bon à rien. Je savais bien qu'il allait parler s'il se faisait attraper. Si on m'avait écouté…lui aussi aurait dû être soumis au sortilège. »

Harry resta impassible. Il ne devait rien laisser transparaitre à celui qui lui faisait face, mais le fait était qu'il avait lâché sans le vouloir, des informations. Si on ne l'avait pas écouté concernant le sort de Goyle, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas au sommet du Cercle. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne possédait pas une place importante.

« A quoi sert le Cercle alors, si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

« A faire le ménage…pour le bien de la société sorcière. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus et cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Par faire le ménage entendait-il « se débarrasser d'Hermione », « se débarrasser des nés-moldus » ou bien « se débarrasser de plusieurs personnes ayant eu une place importante pendant la guerre ? ». Plusieurs autres solutions étaient également envisageables.

« Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez, des bienfaiteurs ?! Vous avez tué des innocents. »

« Nous n'avons tué personne. »

« Ah oui ? Et l'explosion de la voiture ? L'empoisonnement ? Sans compter le premier de vos hommes que nous avons capturé et qui est mort à cause de votre propre sortilège de langue de plomb. »

« Est-il mort à cause du sortilège ou à cause de vos tentatives pour supprimer ce sortilège ? Dans le second cas, les responsables, c'est vous et personne d'autre. »

Quelle…enflure. Le survivant dû faire appel à des ressources situées au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas le frapper. D'une part parce que ce n'était pas spécialement autorisé, d'autre part parce qu'il rentrerait alors totalement dans son jeu. Il pris une profonde inspiration et préféra changer encore une fois d'angle.

« Alors ? Qui fait partie du Cercle ? »

« Ah ça Potter…si tu savais… »

* * *

><p>Tadaaaam. Ahhh si Harry savait, et si vous saviez...et si je savais. Ah, mais au fait, moi je sais xDD Mais vous nooooon.<p>

Sinon, Hermione pense que 2 personnes savent mais en fait il y en a 3. Parce que le suçon, sa maman l'a bien vu, même si elle n'a rien dit. J'adore la maman d'Hermione :D

Pour Pansy, vous étiez pas mal à avoir deviné, et en effet, c'est elle la deuxième heureuse élue.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Une review et Drago vous fera un bisou comme à Hermione

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 26** : 77 reviews + 2 MP (MERCI) pour 941 lecteurs ce qui nous fait 8,18 % (yeeeeeah, ça augmente :D)


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

Bonjour. Avant toute chose, parce que je n'arrête pas d'oublier et que je devrais me flageller pour ça, je félicite et remercie **Alep80** pour m'avoir inconsciemment soufflé l'idée de la place st marc pour les pigeons (nous avons eu une conversation là dessus que j'avais totalement oubliée xD).

Ensuite...j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui ont repris. Pour moi la semaine à été très longue, il me faut le temps de me remettre dans le bain.

Breffons. Voici le chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Julhypogriffe : **Pansy est sur le coup depuis trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas trouver xD Vous êtes nombreuses à douter de Drago dit donc xD Bisous Bisous et merci.

**Oceane** : Maman est bien la troisième. Mais elle n'a rien dit ;) Mouhahahah, la dernière phrase est dernière phrase était faite pour ça.

**nini54** : Hermione pensait que le cellier était un endroit sûr...loupé xD Mais comme tu dis, pansy était obligée de trouver. Tu peux toujours essayer de t'entrainer à la légilimencie à distance pour lire la suite dans ma tête.

**Cloptre 007** : Contente que tu te sois décidée ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :D merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

**Guest (1)** : Héhéhéhé, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le savoir. Voici la suite :)

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci pour le prix xD J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre héhé. Bisous Bisous

**Minnie35** : Pansy ne va rien dire. N'oublie pas que Ron ne sait toujours rien quant-à sa grossesse qui n'en était finalement pas une. Je suis contente que tu aimes :D

**Jade** : Meuuh non, je ne suis pas méchante, juste un peu sadique. ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Bisous Bisous

**Naham** : Tu vas avoir un peu plus d'enquête dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te satisfera.

**breizh** : La maman d'Hermione est un phénomène hihi. mouhahahah, tu verras bien pour le "si vous saviez" :D

**Alice D** : Je comprends pour Hermione, mais je n'aurais jamais pu tenir 28 chapitre comme ça, donc je suis contente que tu ai continué :D

**Guest (2)** : Hé oui, enfin ensemble ! Il fallait bien depuis le temps xD Ouiiiiiiiiiii je le veux ce coffret HP qui coute la peau du c*l grrrr Bisous Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Lisa** : Je me répète aussi mais MERCI ! Il va y avoir un peu plus de Flint dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bisous Bisous

**P.Y** : Voici la suite ! Merci pour la review

**Nina** : Les mamans voient toujours tout :D Encore un peu d'attente pour le cercle. lucius/Drago, je ne sais pas encore xD Et voilà :D Nous sommes vendredi :D

**Amandine** : Héhé, ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous Bisous

**lululoulou** : J'adooore le suspens (normal, c'est moi l'auteuse xD)

**AliceMG** : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**t** : Hermione est trop psychorigide pour son propre bien. Tu vas être satisfaite dans ce chapitre je pense ^^

Oui, j'avais envie de Flint joue un peu les gros dur et qu'il soit beaucoup plus intelligent et insolent que ceux qui ont été arrêtés avant lui. Pour le fidélitas sur les parents d'Hermione tu me poses un peu une colles (et je suis sûre que tu vas avoir d'autres remarques pour ce chapitre), la dimension moldue je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé ahah :/

**Madie** : Hello, pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux/peux voyons ! J'espère que tes soucis se sont arrangés ! Pour les chapitre, je dirais entre 35 et 40 mais ce n'est qu'à titre indicatif. je peux me tromper !

**Lollipop** : Mais de rien, pour moi il serait impensable de ne pas répondre aux reviews, je trouve que c'est normal de le faire. Et merci de m'avoir appris cette nouvelle. Je suis allée regarder du coup et j'ai vu que sous l'apparence était troisième. J'en suis toujours sur le c*l !

**M.** : xDDD la voici la suite !

**PaulineMK** : Oui, bien sur que tu auras droit au bisou de Drago, par contre pas le droit aux cadeaux des autres chapitres xD Pour répondre à ta question : oui, j'ai des chapitres d'avance ^^

Sinon tu as raison pour Harry et Flint héhé. Voici la suite !

**Ariane** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**Aura** : Mouhahahah, tu verras bien pour les membre du cercle...tu verras ! Je vais te donner le même indice que j'ai donné à quelques autres : jaune ! :D

**Hermya Dawson** : Mais oui, Pansy ne pouvait pas deviner. Maman Granger ne voulait pas embarrasser sa fille. Tu verras concernant Flint. Pour les questions en fin de chapitre, je le fais tout les 5 chapitres à peu prêt, donc je vais le refaire très bientôt ^^ Non, pour cette fic je n'ai pas vraiment de chanson fétiche :)

**Craquinettedu31** : hermione a énervé beaucoup de monde au début, c'est normal xD Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu finalement :D Pour l'Italie, j'espère que ton voyage ne te décevra pas parce que je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais mis un pied chez les ritals xD Merci à toi pour cette review ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie** : Mais c'est bien aussi d'avoir plusieurs chapitres à lire d'un coup :D Ravie que tu aimes Flint, et le reste :DD

.

Et Thanks Lucie

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre XXVIII : Disparition<br>**

**.  
><strong>

« Je crois…je crois que je flippe totalement. »

Hermione se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre, vérifia une nouvelle fois que le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé insonorisait bien la pièce, et puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy.

« Tu vois…Luna pense que je suis amoureuse de lui. Déjà. Et j'essayais de me persuader que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que je ne peux pas être amoureuse tout de suite. Mais j'ai l'impression que…enfin tu vois…et ce n'est pas normal. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi être amoureuse du mec avec qui tu fais des échanges de salive réguliers n'est pas normal ? » Répliqua Pansy

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

« Et pourtant si. Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est toi ! Non mais ouvre les yeux Hermione ! Regarde autour de toi. Est-ce que Ginny et Harry étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre avant de commencer à sortir ensemble ? Oui. Est-ce que Blaise et Daphné l'étaient ? Egalement. Je peux te garantir que jamais Blaise ne serait sorti avec une fille aussi coincée et à cheval sur les principes qu'elle, s'il n'était pas amoureux. Est-ce que Théo et Luna étaient amoureux ? Je pense que tu as vu la même chose que nous tous. Est-ce que Ron et moi étions amoureux avant d'officialiser les choses ? Oui…nous avons peut-être une manière un peu particulière de le montrer, mais c'était le cas. Crois-moi, à l'image de Blaise jamais je ne serais sortie avec un roux si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. C'est toi qui a un problème avec les hommes. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème. J'ai toujours fini par tomber amoureuse. Même si ça n'a jamais duré. Et… »

« Tu as peur. » Termina Pansy. « J'avais bien compris. Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Hermione Granger aurait peur de l'amour, j'aurais bien ri. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de l'amour ! »

« Tu parles. Tu es en train de paniquer parce que tu es amoureuse alors que vous venez juste de vous mettre ensemble. »

Hermione, qui se tenait jusque là debout, se laissa tomber également sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

.

« Pansy…si je t'en ai parlé, c'est que je voulais quelque qu'un qui m'épaule. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et si on rajoute là-dessus le fait qu'on risque gros si Harry le découvre… Tu as raison ! Je suis morte de trouille. Je suis une personne qui aime tout contrôler et là, tout m'échappe. Entre ces personnes qui veulent me tuer, les mensonges que je dois servir à mes amis et Drago, je ne suis plus maitre de rien du tout et…et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Hermione… » Fit Pansy d'une voix douce, en se rapprochant d'elle. « S'il y a bien quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler dans la vie ce sont nos sentiment. Tu pourras essayer autant que tu veux, tu pourras seulement les refouler. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'arriver ou de disparaitre. Arrête un peu de faire fonctionner ton cerveau à toute vitesse. Ecoutes juste ton cœur, ou si tu préfères, la partie instinctive de ton être. Ecoutes-la et tu sauras ce que tu ressens, et tu sauras que tu ne dois pas en avoir peur. Tu as l'occasion d'être heureuse et tu te tortures pour rien. Laisse-toi aller. »

Hermione essaya d'obéir. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Drago. Plusieurs choses percutèrent alors son esprit avec force, la première remontant bien plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait. Leur première danse au Ministère, quand leurs regards ne s'étaient plus lâchés et qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait changé. La déception et la douleur profonde ressentie quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait cru qu'il la traitait de sang-de-bourbe.

Puis elle revint au présent. A la sensation de sécurité intense qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, à la chaleur qui parcourait son corps quand il lui souriait, les frissons qu'il arrivait à déclencher en elle avec un petit rien, ses baisers qui lui tordaient l'estomac et qui transformaient ses jambes en coton, sa hantise à l'idée qu'il ne soit plus son auror, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, l'impression de bien-être quand elle pensait à lui.

.

« Oh par Merlin. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pansy…je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de Drago. »

« Amen. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. »

« Ah non. Tu ne vas pas repartir dans une crise existentielle. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Si on oublie toutes vos emmerdes, tout va pour le mieux pour vous. »

« Oui, sauf que niveau proportion, les emmerdes sont beaucoup plus grosses. »

« … »

« Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit qu'il m'aime aussi ? »

« Oh, Merlin je t'en prie Hermione. Tu as besoin de lunettes peut-être ? »

.

OoO

.

« C'est fou comme votre nouveau règlement et vos nouvelles méthodes vous desservent. » Fit Marcus Flint d'un ton badin « Un peu de véritaserum et vos ennuis seraient finis. »

« Ne me tente pas. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est interdit. Quel dommage…pour toi. »

Il était d'une insolence qui mettait Harry hors de lui. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose. Pouvoir le frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout ce qu'il savait. Flint n'était pas une personne insignifiante au sein du Cercle, il le savait parfaitement et il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui soutirer des réponses. Ils devaient avancer parce qu'il allait finir par exploser si la situation restait telle quelle.

.

OoO

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?! »

« Hermione ! On ne fait rien de mal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on mange en tête à tête que les gens vont tout de suite sauter aux conclusions. »

« Mais on mangeait toujours avec les autres. »

« Et bien allons-y si tu le souhaites. Je suis certaine que Mary meurt d'envie de pouvoir me reluquer. »

Un éclair de jalousie traversa les yeux d'Hermione et elle secoua la tête, marmonnant alors qu'elle préférait rester à leur petite table. Drago sourit malgré lui. Alors comme ça elle ressentait au moins un peu de jalousie, signe qu'elle ne se fichait pas totalement de leur relation et que tout ne lui passait pas au-dessus de la tête.

Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments à son égard étaient aussi intenses que les siens, mais il l'espérait sincèrement, parce que ses sentiments pour elle devenaient de plus en plus forts chaque jour.

Ils terminèrent le repas à discuter des enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon d'Harry et Ginny, et puis ils remontèrent dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

.

Un des carreaux de la fenêtre avait été cassé, et une feuille trainait par terre, se déplaçant toute seule sur le sol, au gré des courants d'airs. Dessus, une seule et unique phrase.

« _Ton heure approche._ »

.

OoO

« Harry ? »

« Je suis en plein interrogatoire là. » Répondit-il agacé.

« Mais tu ne veux pas venir une seconde ? » Insista Ron.

« Je t'en prie Potter. Tu peux y aller. » Ricana Flint « Je n'ai rien à te dire de toute façon. »

Ce type était un vrai salaud et le survivant mourrait d'envie de le lui dire, mais il se retint une fois de plus et préféra céder au regard de Ron et sortir dans le couloir, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

« Drago est là ! » Annonça immédiatement Ron « Il a emmené Hermione avec lui évidemment. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de Flint si c'est pour avoir une réaction identique à celle qu'il a eue avec Goyle. »

« Hermione a reçu un autre papier de menaces à son bureau. 'Ton heure approche' c'est ce qui était écrit. Ils ont brisé la fenêtre pendant la pause déjeuner. Les protections ont bien sûr été renforcées, avant que tu ne poses la question. Mais je continue à être persuadé qu'ils utilisent des capes d'invisibilité. Les aurors disposés tout autour de l'immeuble n'ont rien vu de suspect. »

« Les capes d'invisibilité sont trop rares. »

« Les vraies ! Comme la tienne. Des capes avec une durée limitée tu peux en acheter n'importe où. Bien sûr, au bout d'un mois ou deux les effets ont tendance à disparaitre, mais il suffit d'en racheter non ? Tu devrais essayer de savoir ça auprès de Flint. Au moins on serait fixé. »

« Oui…et qu'est-ce que Drago veut précisément ? »

« Sais pas. »

« Il est où ? »

« Dans son bureau. »

« Bon… » Soupira-t-il, avant de se mettre en marche.

.

Il avança dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Drago et entra sans frapper, faisant faire un bond à Hermione, installée dans un fauteuil.

« Tu es malade ?! Tu pourrais prévenir quand même. »

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il ne manqua pas le regard étrange qu'elle lança au blond. Un regard dont il n'arrivait pas à définir la signification.

Drago était visiblement en train de faire du tri dans ses papiers, s'il en jugeait par les tiroirs ouverts et les piles de parchemins qui s'étalaient un peu partout sur son bureau.

.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ron a dû te le dire. »

« Il m'a dit qu'Hermione avait reçu une nouvelle menace. »

« Exact. Et je suis venu en informer Kingsley. »

« Pourquoi le faire en personne ? »

« Parce que j'avais des choses à lui dire. »

« Comme ? »

« Comme le fait que je trouve que l'enquête n'avance pas assez vite à mon goût. Là. Tu es content. »

« Hé, je sais que c'est moi le chef d'équipe mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. L'enquête avance aussi vite qu'on le peut, tu le sais parfaitement. Et j'essaye d'obtenir des informations de la part de Flint. »

« Flint est ici ? Vous l'avez eu ? »

« En effet. Cet imbécile n'avait pas protégé sa maison par un vrai fidélitas. Et nous avons pu briser le sortilège et lui mettre le grappin dessus. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu puisses le voir. Les interrogatoires ne sont pas de ton ressort. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Je te connais. Une petite provocation et tu ne sauras pas te retenir. Je n'ai pas envie que tu essayes de le démolir comme tu l'as fait avec Goyle dès qu'il a mentionné Hermione. »

« _Tu as fait quoi ?!_ » S'exclama la brune.

« Rien, rien. Potter exagère, tu le sais bien. »

« C'est étrange mais j'ai tendance à plus croire les dires d'Harry que les tiens. »

« Libre à toi si tu préfères croire ton meilleur ami plutôt que ton…que ton…ton…ton auror ! »

Son balbutiement n'avait échappé à personne et certainement pas à Harry. Il avait voulu dire autre chose, il en était certain. Mais quoi ?

.

Hermione quant-à elle se retenait de lui jeter à la figure le premier objet qui lui passerait sous la main. Harry avait des doutes, elle le voyait très bien et si cet abruti continuait sur cette voie, il allait être très bientôt destitué de sa mission. Splendide ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours essayer de jouer au plus malin !? Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre par Merlin ! Et elle savait bien que lui non plus.

« Il n'est ni question d'auror, ni de meilleur ami. Le fait est que tu es un petit serpent qui manie très bien le mensonge. Alors oui. Je préfère croire Harry plutôt que toi. Et je ne te félicite pas de brutaliser des gens. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait. Ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te fasse. »

Elle était en colère contre lui, il pouvait le sentir à son ton sec d'une part et d'autre part par le fait qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder.

« Il t'avait insulté ! »

« Il fait partie d'une organisation de personnes qui veulent me tuer. Evidemment qu'il m'a insultée. Ce n'est pas une raison pour être violent. Dois-je te rappeler qui est la personne qui m'a le plus insultée pendant mes sept années passées à Poudlard ? »

C'était un coup bas et elle le savait très bien. Drago baissa légèrement la tête et Harry s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce. Flint l'attendait et il n'avait certainement pas envie d'assister à leur dispute…parce qu'il était clair pour lui qu'une dispute arrivait à grands pas.

« C'est hors de propos ! » Repris Drago « J'étais jeune. Je ne t'appréciais pas. Tu étais horripilante et…et je n'ai pas d'autres excuses mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça ?»

« Parce que je trouve ça ironique que tu frappes un ancien ami qui a probablement dû m'insulter avec ce qui était ton petit mot doux préféré. Plus tu te comporteras comme ça et plus Harry aura des soupçons. Tu as vu sa tête quand tu as buté sur tes mots tout à l'heure ? A croire que tu le fais exprès. »

« Ne t'énerve pas. »

« Je m'énerve si je veux Malefoy. Et c'est toi qui me demandais si je savais garder un secret ?! »

« Je…j'ai peut-être un peu merdé, je le reconnais. Mais je vais me reprendre. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec un autre auror. »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?»

« Non. Ne t'approche pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Je connais cette démarche. Et ton air. Tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« T'embrasser n'est pas stupide. »

« En plein milieu du… »

Drago pointa sa baguette sur la porte et la verrouilla d'un sort.

« …Ministère. »

« En plein milieu de mon bureau. En effet. Je vais même le faire littéralement. »

.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tira sur sa main pour qu'elle se lève. Puis il la souleva dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il l'installa, sans se soucier des parchemins qui tombaient à terre. Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, scrutant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse de gêne. Il la trouvait absolument craquante lorsqu'elle rougissait.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, regrettant qu'elle ne porte pas de jupe, et avança un peu son visage. Il observa Hermione fermer les yeux et sentit son souffle s'accélérer d'anticipation. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'allait pas lui faire une petite blague en allant se cacher quelque part, mais les lèvres rosées qui se trouvaient juste devant lui étaient trop tentantes pour qu'il puisse mettre cette idée à exécution.

Il les captura sans plus attendre, déplaçant rapidement ses mains des cuisses de la jeune fille jusque derrière son dos. L'embrasser ici, dans son bureau, en sachant que Kingsley, Harry, Ron et des dizaines d'autre aurors étaient à quelque mètres de là était grisant et rajoutait un peu plus d'excitation au moment.

Hermione noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant plus d'elle et elle agrippa ses cheveux avec force.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Hermione dirigea sa bouche vers le cou du blond, mais il la repoussa doucement, avant de caresser sa joue pour la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais ma peau marque très vite et je ne sais pas comment on pourrait expliquer ça de manière plausible. »

Hermione pouffa et déposa alors un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, le gardant toujours assez proche d'elle, grâce à ses mains qui entouraient son cou. Elle sentait son odeur tout proche d'elle et se rendait compte que celle-ci l'apaisait. Elle appuya sur sa nuque pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus et se serra simplement contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était tellement bien… Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette histoire de secret, elle aurait pu passer toutes ses nuits dans un état aussi confortable…

.

OoO

.

« Eh ben alors ? On fait une pause et on ne me ramène ni café, ni jus de citrouille. L'hospitalité est à revoir chez les aurors. »

« La ferme Flint. Ou plutôt, arrête de parler pour dire des choses inutiles et réponds plutôt à mes questions. »

« Tu jubiles Potter, hein, ça te fait bander d'être auror, d'être le chef. Tu as toujours aimé te vanter et essayer de passer pour le meilleur et le plus fort. »

« Quelles sortes d'artifices utilisez-vous pour que vos hommes passent inaperçus ? Des capes d'invisibilité c'est bien ça ? » Répliqua-t-il sans relever la provocation.

« Celles des frères Weasley sont très bien. Plus efficace que la moyenne. Mais ne te réjouis pas Potter, avant d'aller demander ou plutôt ordonner qu'elles ne soient plus en vente…leur boutique marche tellement bien que les concurrents se multiplient. Ce n'est pas les fournisseurs qui manquent. »

_Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! _Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?! Après tout, c'était bien là qu'ils avaient acheté la poudre d'obscurité améliorée qui leur avait permis de rentrer dans la maison d'Hermione pour tuer Pattenrond. C'était tellement évident.

Mais Flint n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait qu'ils pouvaient s'en procurer ailleurs. Mais au moins ils étaient fixés sur leur manière de procéder et n'importe quelle information pouvait aider son équipe.

.

OoO

.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Les travaux dans ton appartement, ils avancent bien ? »

« Ils sont presque terminés. C'était juste la cuisine tu sais. En fait il me reste juste à acheter de la déco, des choses comme ça…Je le ferais plus tard. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…je me demandais si… Tu vois ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas du tout. »

« Si on pouvait y aller…ce soir par exemple. Et passer la nuit là-bas. »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

« J'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Juste une fois…ou une fois par semaine. »

« Tu as conscience que si quelqu'un vient nous voir et que tu n'es pas là, ils vont paniquer ?»

« On aura qu'à dire que ton appartement te manquait et que tu voulais y aller juste un peu. Allez, s'il te plait ! »

Il n'avait pas envie de refuser de toute façon. Avec un immense sourire et un hochement de tête il s'empressa s'accepter.

.

Il se rendit compte, quand ils transplanèrent chez lui, que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans son appartement depuis qu'ils étaient en bons terme, puisqu'aucun des repas du mercredi n'avaient été organisés chez lui depuis l'incendie.

Auparavant, elle était déjà venue lors des repas, tout comme lui était déjà allé chez elle. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient toujours assez mal à l'aise, au vu de leurs relations à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Elle se promena dans l'appartement, comme si elle le visitait pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois de sa vie elle put enfin s'approcher de près de la bibliothèque du blond, qu'elle avait scruté des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle était venue manger ici, sans oser s'en approcher. Elle détailla chacun des titres avec attention et laissa ses doigts glisser sur les tranches des ouvrages, en attrapant parfois un pour lire le résumé, avant de le remettre soigneusement à sa place.

Complètement absorbée, elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle entendit Drago rire derrière elle.

« Tu es complètement cinglée, tu le sais ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Je savais que tu mourrais d'envie de regarder de plus près ma bibliothèque. Je me pose des questions maintenant. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de dormir avec moi ou tu voulais juste pouvoir avoir accès à mes livres ? »

« Les deux… Mais si tu veux connaitre l'ordre, je te rassure, tu passes avant les livres. »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Certaine monsieur Malefoy. »

.

OoO

.

Perchés sur une colline qui surplombait Londres, Luna et Théo profitaient du soleil du mois d'août. Théo était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés et semblait somnoler.

A ses côtés, la blonde était assise sur un petit tabouret, alors qu'un chevalet était installé devant elle. Un pinceau dans la main, elle peignait tout en chantonnant. Elle avait quelques traces de peinture colorée sur les bras mais elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle reproduisait le paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, mais de manière beaucoup plus colorée, qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

Théo ouvrit soudain un œil et observa les mains de Luna qui faisaient glisser le pinceau sur la toile. Elle le trempait parfois dans l'eau ou dans une autre couleur, afin de rajouter une nuance différente.

« Je ne savais pas que tu peignais. Plus les jours passent et plus je découvre des choses sur toi. J'adore ça. C'est très coloré. »

« C'est plus joli avec des couleurs tu ne trouves pas ? Je sais que tu aimes le foncé mais… »

« C'est très joli, rassures-toi. J'aime beaucoup. »

« Papa est très doué en dessin. Parfois il réalise les couvertures du Chicaneur à la main. Pour l'instant je ne sais faire que des paysages, mais j'aimerais essayer les portraits. Tu me laisserais faire le tien ? J'aimerai beaucoup te peindre. »

« Comment pourrais-je te le refuser… » Murmura Théo.

Luna sourit, et reporta son attention sur sa toile. Mais malgré, son esprit était ailleurs et elle était déjà en train de réfléchir à quelles couleurs et quels pinceaux elle utiliserait pour lui rendre justice. Elle partirait déjà avec un très beau modèle, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse ensuite correctement les choses.

« Toi qui n'avait pas d'idées pour le cadeau de mariage d'Harry et Ginny, tu devrais leur offrir un de tes tableaux. »

« Tu crois ? Ils ne sont pas si bien que cela. »

« Je t'assures qu'ils le sont. Ils sont aussi jolis que toi. »

.

OoO

.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant Flint. De toute façon tu te doutes bien que ton avenir est voué à se passer en prison. Alors plus vite tu nous diras qui fait partie du Cercle et plus vite les choses avanceront. Tu auras peut-être une cellule un peu plus confortable. »

« Va crever Potter. Comme ta chère sang-de-bourbe. »

« … »

« Pourquoi parlerais-je ? Je n'ai rien à gagner. Tu veux me mettre en prison soit. »

« Collaborer avec nous pourra t'aider lors de ton procès. »

« Tu sais Potter, comme je suis gentil aujourd'hui, je vais te dire une chose. Une seule et unique chose. On ne devait pas s'y mettre aussi tôt. Il restait encore des choses à régler mais…celui a qui a enclenché le processus ne faisait même pas partie du Cercle au départ. »

Celui. Il y avait donc un autre homme, mais cela ne l'avançait à rien. Par contre…que voulait dire Flint quand il parlait d'enclencher le processus ? Il ne comprenait pas…

.

OoO

.

« Tu es sûr que tu peux cuisiner ? »

« Il manque juste de la décoration. Le nécessaire pour faire est bien là par contre. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Fais alors. »

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et le regarda leur préparer à manger. Finalement, c'était assez étrange de se retrouver ici. C'était comme s'ils avaient leur premier rendez-vous, sauf qu'à défaut de pouvoir sortir dans un vrai restaurant, ils allaient rester ici, dans l'appartement de Drago.

«Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?»

« Surprise. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Voilà ! Il venait de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Il allait préparer un repas spécial pour un rendez-vous. Leur premier officiel. Ce n'était pas grave en soi, alors pourquoi était-elle en train de paniquer intérieurement ?! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne sortaient pas déjà ensemble !

Elle baissa soudain les yeux vers ses vêtements et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas du tout les vêtements appropriés. Elle avait un jean, et un chemisier. Le chemisier aurait pu passer mais le jean… mais pourquoi angoissait-elle à propos de ça ? Ce n'était pas si grave. Drago était déjà avec elle et…et…et est-ce qu'il était en train de mettre des bougies sur la table.

« Pansy… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Pansy viens m'aider. »

Malheureusement pour elle, sa supplique ne fut pas entendue par Pansy et elle resta assise sur son tabouret, droite comme un piquet, à se demander de quoi est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir parler.

« Hermione, tu es complètement cinglée. » Se morigéna-t-elle

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, le blond remarqua son air étrange mais ne dit rien et se contenta de l'amener dans le salon, où la table avait été dressée. Avec les bougies…

.

OoO

.

Harry ne fut pas long à trouver. Ne voulant pas réfléchir à voix haute devant Flint, il avait décidé de retourner à son bureau. Avant cela, il était passé à la cafétéria chercher un café et une brique de jus de citrouille.

L'illumination survint sur le chemin entre la cafétéria et le bureau. Enclencher le processus signifiait revenir au début. Et comment toute cette histoire avait commencée ? Par les lettres. Hermione avait commencé à recevoir des lettres. Et s'il interprétait bien les paroles de Flint, cela signifiait que les premières lettres ne provenaient pas de quelqu'un faisant partie du Cercle. Alors qui ?

Cormac McLaggen. C'est la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas supporté sa rupture avec Hermione, peut-être avait-il voulu lui faire peur. Mais selon Flint, cette personne avait fini par rejoindre le Cercle et Cormac était toujours amoureux d'Hermione. Il ne voulait donc pas qu'elle meure n'est ce pas ?

Et Drago avait déjà eu les mêmes soupçons, mais n'était arrivé à rien. Malgré tout, rien ne l'empêchait de le convoquer, pour l'interroger une seconde fois.

Il s'apprêtait à retrouver Flint afin de voir si le nom de McLaggen suscitait une réaction particulière chez lui, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan.

.

« Harry, HARRY ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Harry il faut que tu viennes vite. C'est Hermione. Il y a le feu. On ne peut pas rentrer dans la maison. »

« Qu…quoi ? »

Il transplana sans savoir comment il avait fait pour le faire correctement, et arriva dans la rue d'Hermione. Il crut que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il vit que le jardin de la jeune femme était en flammes. Le trottoir était également touché par l'incendie et une épaisse fumée noire et étouffante s'élevait dans le ciel. Il voyait plusieurs personnes lancer des aguamenti à tour de bras mais le feu était trop fort pour eux.

Néanmoins, la maison n'était pas encore touchée. Mais où était Hermione ? Et Drago ?

.

Il courut vers la maison et interpella la première personne qu'il croisa.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sortent pas ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. On ne peut pas rentrer dans la maison à cause du fidélitas. Nous les avons appelés mais personne n'est sorti. Peut-être que les vapeurs de la fumée est en train de les asphyxier et qu'ils ne sont pas en état de sortir. »

Harry ne réfléchit même pas. Lui pouvait entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. A l'aide de sa baguette, il s'aspergea d'eau et couru vers les flammes, passant à travers pour pouvoir atteindre la porte. Il ne ressentit même pas la brûlure du feu tant il avait peur. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Il pénétra dans la maison et hurla le nom d'Hermione et de Drago. Il traversa chaque pièce, s'attendant à les trouver au sol, inconscients, puisque la maison était remplie de fumée. Il fit trois fois le tour de chaque pièce, regarda dans tous les recoins, ouvrit toutes les portes, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient disparus.

De toute sa vie, jamais Harry Potter n'avait paniqué à ce point là. Il n'était plus en état de penser correctement et de manière rationnelle. Peu importe le fidélitas, il était persuadé que les agresseurs avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la maison et qu'ils avaient kidnappés Hermione et Drago. Et pour lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : s'ils les avaient capturés, c'était forcément pour les tuer. Ils allaient tuer Hermione et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Il sortit de la maison, sans se soucier de son visage noir et de ses sourcils à moitié carbonisés. Hermione allait mourir. Par sa faute.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il se laissa tomber au sol. Qu'allait-il faire sans sa meilleure amie ?!

.

OoO

.

« A notre relation secrète ? »

« A notre relation secrète, plus si secrète que ça. » Corrigea Hermione.

Ils trinquèrent et Hermione but une première gorgée de son vin blanc. Finalement, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. C'était juste Drago et elle.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, amoureusement, avant d'entamer leur délicieux repas, sans se douter qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Harry les croyait morts…

* * *

><p>Tadam ! Je voulais en premier lieu préciser quelque chose pour le fidélitas. Les agresseurs savent ou se trouve la maison mais ne peuvent pas la voir. Les aurors qui sont dans la confidence par contre peuvent la voir et peuvent frapper à la porte par exemple, mais ne peuvent pas y entrer. Seuls Harry, Ron et cie le peuvent.<p>

Ensuite, Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf depuis un petit moment donc il était évident qu'il allait s'imaginer le pire. Et si vous pensez que ça va barder pour les deux inconscients qui vont quelque part dans prévenir personne, et bien vous avez raison...ou pas mouhahahah.

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse en vous disant qu'une review et vous aurez droit à un diner avec Drago ou hermione :D

Bisous Bisous.

.

Chapitre 27 : 65 reviews + 1 MP pour 1352 lecteurs = 4,88% (la hausse n'aura pas duré longtemps xD)


	30. Chapitre XXIX

****Bonsoiiiiiiiiir ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis malade. J'ai réussi à attraper la crève alors qu'il ne fait même pas si froid que ça. Cool -' Oui je poste un peu tard ce soir, je m'en excuse mais l'important c'est que nous soyons toujours vendredi !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviewsa anonymes** :

**Minnie35** : Oui au final l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient sains et saufs :DD Voici la suite !

**P.Y** : Héhé, merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Océane** : Merlin mais pourquoi tout le monde imagine Drago coupable :O

**Julhypogriffe** : Harry s'est quand même monté la tête très vite. Mais arrêteezzeuuuh de croire que Drago est coupable à la fin xD Ce ne serait vraiment pas crédible. Bisous Bisous

**Maureen Maoa** : Non, non, il ne va pas se suicider tant qu'il n'aura pas vu leurs cadavres xD Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes.

**Osbourne Cox** : Concours de quoi ? J'espère que ça se passe bien ! Héhé, ce serait trop facile s'il pouvaient utiliser le véritaserum ! Ah cette scène dans Polisse m'a insupporté surtout qu'à la fin on ne sait pas comment il s'en est tiré ou pas tiré. patience, patience pour le Cercle.

Je pense qu'Hermione est quelqu'un de peu sur d'elle au niveau des relations donc évidemment, elle panique. Tu es la deuxième personne à te poser la question mais non, aucun rapport entre l'intrigue principale et le couple Luna/Théo, ils sont juste trop mignons et c'est tout xD

Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews en tout. A oui, j'ai une question un peu délicate à te poser, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais déjà la dernière fois ça m'avait interpelé et là encore puisque tu en reparles. C'est au sujet de ton amie Malfoiegras, ca fait deux fois que je remarque que tu parles d'elle au passé. Est-ce que c'est parce que vous n'êtes plus amie ou est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre, ça ne me regarde absolument pas mais j'avoue que tes mots m'ont questionnée.

**PetiteMia** : Merci beaucoup ! Non, Drago n'appartient pas au Cercle, ça je peux le dire. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Et je viens de capter que j'aurais pu te répondre sur feu feu :/ Tant pis xD Bisous Bisous

**Lollipop** : La réaction d'Harry...c'est pour tout de suite :D

**Alexe22** : Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est vrai que finalement ils étaient en sécurité !

**HeeGii** : Mouhahahah je sais que je suis vilaine. Et je suis ravie que les photos t'aient plus (tu fais bien de m'en parler d'ailleurs, il faut que je termine mes détails...plus d'un mois après il serait temps que je vous les envoie ! )

**PaulineMK** : Merciiii. Oui finalement ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient allés chez Drago. ravie que tu aimes les moments Luna/Théo :D

**Alice D** : merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite !

**Lisa** : Il ne te reste qu'à lire pour voir la réaction d'Harry :DD Et tu verras pour Cormac. Bisous Bisous

**emma14** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic.

**AliceMG** : les fan de Théo et Luna sont nombreux et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi :D

**M.** : Héhé Pansy est pleine de ressources. Pour Harry, je te laisse lire :D Drago arrive.

**morgane** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes. je dirais entre 35 et 40 chapitre mais rien n'est fixé ! Voici la suite

**Crayoline** : J'adore ton pseudo, et je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Voici la suite.

**Julia** : Thank you, merci. Si jamais tu as du mal à comprendre quelque chose n'hésite pas à me demander, même en anglais si c'est plus facile pour toi(je pourrais te répondre aussi en anglais si tu préfères) !

**nini54** : C'est clair ! Merci Pansy :DD Réponse juste en dessous pour Harry :DD

**Ariane** : Non, non pas de feeling, tout est déjà décidé !

**t** : Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle ne stressait pas pour rien. Oui je me suis inspirée des livres originaux pour l'histoire des capes. Tu as raison pour l'enquête et c'est un sentiment d'impuissance ressenti par les aurors, Harry en particulier. Voici pour la réaction d'Harry :D

**kalouh** : Merci beaucoup !

**Hermya Dawson** : Mouhahahah, voici pour la réaction d'Harry. Drago est mordu. Par contre ce n'est pas la maison d'Hermione qui a brûlé, mais son jardin. Drago arrive !

**Amandine** : Oh que oui, ça va chauffer.

**lilou** : pas de soucis, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Craquinettedu31** : Ravie que tu aimes. Pour Harry, je te laisse lire. La suite est là :D

.

.

Merci Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXIX : Playing with fire <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Dormir aux côtés du blond lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle se sentait reposée et surtout heureuse. Ils avaient discuté toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et cela lui avait fait énormément de bien. Drago était le premier de ses petits-amis avec qui elle pouvait discuter à baguettes rompues. Elle ne le faisait pas avec les autres. Uniquement avec ses amis. Et jusqu'à maintenant elle avait pensé que c'était normal, mais visiblement, elle s'était encore une fois trompée sur toute la ligne.

Elle prit une douche rapide et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vêtements de rechange. Elle demanda alors à Drago la permission de métamorphoser un de ses tee-shirts et un de ses pantalons, puis elle le retrouva dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner.

Une fois leurs pancakes engloutis, ils transplanèrent pour le bureau d'Hermione.

.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et Mary poussa un cri perçant.

« Oh par Merlin ! Par Merlin vous…vous êtes là. Oh Merlin, il faut que je prévienne… »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard interloqué, tandis que Mary, les mains tremblantes saisissait une plume et un parchemin. Elle griffonna quelque chose et d'un coup de baguette, le transforma en une note volante qui s'envola rapidement.

« Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin ! » Continuait-elle de répéter sans relâche.

A peine une minute plus tard, Harry déboula en courant dans le bâtiment. Il avait l'air d'un zombie et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Voyant Hermione et Drago, il s'arrêta net et les fixa longuement.

.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Harry retrouva soudain l'usage de ses jambes et avança jusqu'à elle.

Et puis, sans qu'elle n'ait pu le voir venir, il la gifla violemment.

Choquée, elle porta la main à sa joue qui la brûlait, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais Harry ne l'avait frappée. Jamais.

« NON MAIS T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT MALADE. » Hurla Drago.

« TAIS-TOI ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole où je te jure que je ne répond plus de moi. Non mais OU ÉTIEZ VOUS ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai cru que vous étiez morts. MORTS ! Tout le monde vous pensait morts. Vous vous rendez compte à quel point j'ai eu peur ? De l'effet que ça m'a fait. Vous êtes totalement inconscients. Inconscients et égoïstes ! Et vous arrivez comme si de rien n'était et… »

Il fit un nouveau pas vers Hermione, et elle eut un mouvement de recul, craignant une nouvelle gifle, mais il la serra simplement dans ses bras, à l'étouffer. Elle l'entendit renifler et fit immédiatement le lien avec ses yeux gonflés. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait souvent. Il avait vraiment dû penser qu'elle était morte. Il ne lâchait, resserrant de manière compulsive ses bras autour d'elle, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore.

« Je suis désolée Harry. Drago avait envie d'aller chez lui. Je voyais bien que son appartement lui manquait alors j'ai accepté d'y aller. Nous avons passé la soirée et la nuit à là-bas. On n'a pas pensé à prévenir les aurors...c'est idiot. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tout va bien. »

« Non. Tout ne va pas bien ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte. Quand j'ai vu l'appartement vide et…mais…vous ne savez pas. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

Harry les entraina dans la salle de convivialité, tenant fermement Hermione par la main, et leur raconta les évènements de la veille.

Ils avaient fini par comprendre comment les agresseurs avaient pu mettre le feu au jardin, alors qu'il était également protégé. Ils avaient versé de l'essence sur tout le long du trottoir, et avaient enflammé le tout. L'herbe sèche du mois d'août avait été ensuite rapidement été enflammée elle aussi...

Drago n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il sentait que les choses allaient très mal se passer pour lui. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Ne pas prévenir les aurors qu'ils passaient la soirée chez lui avait été une énorme erreur. Qu'Harry pourrait aisément qualifier de manque de discernement lié à leur relation. Il avait merdé. Vraiment merdé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda justement Harry.

« C'est ma faute. » Répondit Hermione.

« Je croyais que Drago voulait aller chez lui ? »

« Oui…mais quand même… »

« N'essaye pas de me défendre. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. J'étais tellement content à l'idée de passer un peu de temps chez moi que j'ai oublié les règles. »

« On en reparlera plus tard. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Harry ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

« Ne te mêles pas de ça Herm'» Fit Harry. « De toute façon, pour l'instant je suis simplement soulagé que vous soyez vivants. Je vais aller prévenir tout le monde. Je repasserai plus tard. Et on reparlera de tes conneries plus tard.»

Il serra encore une fois Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, non sans avoir mis une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Drago.

.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione, une fois Harry disparu, et soupira.

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'Harry te vire. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Et puis au final, on a évité le pire en étant chez toi, même si ce n'était pas prévu. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry voit les choses de cette façon. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il y eut du bruit à l'accueil et Pansy déboula dans la pièce, en larmes.

.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Hermione pensa qu'elle s'était encore disputée avec Ron, mais elle comprit lorsqu'elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras en même temps, qu'Harry avait dû répandre la nouvelle.

« Il est malade ! Pourquoi vous a-t-il raconté tout ça ? Il n'était même pas sûr ! »

« Ne me refaite jamais une frayeur pareille ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous hein ? »

« Désolé Pansy. Mais tu vois. Nous sommes là. En chair, en os et en bonne santé. Arrête de pleurer maintenant, ton mascara va couler. »

« C'est du waterproof. »

« D'ailleurs je note que même alors que tu viens d'apprendre la soit disant mort de ton meilleur ami et d'une de tes plus proches amie, tu trouves quand même le moyen de te maquiller. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Si tu apprenais ma mort je suis sûre que tu serais quand même tiré à quatre épingles, bien coiffé et bien habillé. Tu n'as aucune leçon à me faire. »

« C'est fou comme ton état s'arrange dès que tu es rassurée sur quelque chose. »

« Ne me cherche pas trop Drago. En ce moment, tu ferais mieux de m'avoir dans ta poche. Harry ne doit pas être très content de toi après ça. Partir sans prévenir n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu pour qu'il arrête d'avoir des soupçons. »

« Merci de me rappeler que j'ai merdé. Hermione a du travail, alors si j'étais toi je m'en irais. »

Pansy lui tira la langue, mais finit par s'exécuter, tandis que les deux autres montaient dans le bureau d'Hermione.

.

Drago voyait bien qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée, et que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause d'Harry. Son visage était beaucoup trop sombre.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Non mais tu te rends compte ?! » Lâcha-t-elle immédiatement. « Même en protégeant ma maison avec un sortilège de fidélitas, ils trouvent quand même des moyens d'attaquer. Imagine qu'on ait été chez moi hier soir. »

« On serait sortis. La maison n'a rien eu non. »

« Certes. Mais on se serait retrouvés dehors, avec l'incendie et tout le monde occupé à ça. N'importe qui aurait pu nous attaquer. »

« Non. Personne n'aurait touché à un seul de tes cheveux. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissée là ? Bien sûr que non. Je t'aurais mise quelque part à l'abri. »

« Il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que même sous fidélitas, rien n'est sécurisé. »

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu paniquer de la sorte. La lueur d'angoisse et de peur était revenue s'installer au fond de ses yeux et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Elle fut tracassée toute la journée, il le voyait à son air absent et à ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait trop fréquemment.

Et pour être honnête, il se demandait bien ce qui allait se passer par la suite parce qu'au vu de l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait en ce moment, il était peu probable qu'il laisse Hermione retourner chez elle les yeux fermés.

.

Son intuition se confirma peu avant la fin de la journée de travail, lorsqu'ils reçurent un patronus d'Harry, leur demandant de se rendre au Ministère dès qu'ils auraient quitté le bureau.

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Oui, Harry allait sûrement lui passer un sacré savon, mais tant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, il ne pouvait pas le suspendre de sa mission. N'est-ce pas ?!

.

.

« Hermione, tu peux aller avec Ron un moment. Je voudrais parler à Drago. Seul. »

« Harry je t'en prie. Il t'a déjà dit qu'il regrettait et qu'il avait fait une erreur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Hermione ne te mêles pas de ça. Je suis chef d'équipe je te rappelle, et j'ai certaines responsabilités. Ron t'attends. »

Elle quitta le bureau en trainant les pieds et en bougonnant, et Harry insonorisa la pièce une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

« Je vais être très clair Drago. Peu importe que tu sois mon ami ou non. Que tu m'aies sauvé deux fois la vie ou non ! Ceci est mon dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois, je te retire ta mission. »

« Je ne l'ai pas mise en danger. On était chez moi. Nous y sommes allés en transplanant. »

« Et sans le dire à personne. Ton appartement est protégé certes, mais qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Vous étiez entièrement seuls, sans auror supplémentaire et personne ne savait où vous étiez. Ton erreur est grave et quand je parlais de manque de discernement c'est exactement le genre de choses auxquelles je faisais référence !"

« Tu ferais bien de balayer devant ta porte Harry. Je me demande qui manque le plus de discernement entre toi et moi. Tu es quand même allé dire à tout le monde que nous étions morts alors que tu n'en avais aucune certitude. »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

«Et tu me reproches quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Hermione. J'avais envie d'aller un peu chez moi. »

« Tu sais crois Drago ? Je ne te crois absolument pas. Mais en attendant, je suppose que tu vas être content. Tu vas en avoir pleinement l'occasion. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nous avons longuement discuté avec Kingsley et il préférable qu'Hermione reste un peu éloignée de chez elle pour le moment. Donc si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais la prendre chez toi. »

« Mais…tu ne crois pas que c'est risqué ? Ils savent que je suis son auror et ils ont déjà mis le feu à mon appart. »

« Mais il y aura des protections supplémentaires, et je n'ai pas d'autre solution pour le moment. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne à la maison parce que Ginny est dans un état pas possible avec le mariage. »

« Soit. Allons chez moi alors. »

« Mais je te préviens qu'à la moindre chose… »

« J'ai compris Potter. Cesse avec ton air menaçant. Fais-moi confiance. »

.

Bon, en réalité, Harry n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Il se sentait un peu coupable de mentir, mais pas tant que ça car plus les jours passaient et plus il aimait Hermione et il était certain que les choses auraient été pires s'ils étaient restés simplement amis. Il aurait fini par devenir complètement dingue. Et la frustration lui aurait fait faire encore plus de bêtises. C'était évident.

Harry était long à revenir. Probablement en train de convaincre Hermione que l'éloigner de son chez elle était pour son bien.

.

Il sortit de la pièce, errant au hasard dans les couloirs du département des aurors, saluant parfois d'un hochement de tête quelques personnes. Finalement, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'une fois devant la porte que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la salle de détention.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une très mauvaise idée, au vu de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry, mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

.

Marcus Flint était allongé sur son lit de fortune, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et sifflotait doucement, l'air d'être en train de bronzer sur une plage.

Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer et un large sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Drago.

« Tiens donc, voici le traitre qui vient me rendre une petite visite. Quelle surprise. Dis-moi, vous n'avez pas un livre d'or ou une feuille de suggestion d'amélioration ? Parce qu'en plus de la nourriture, je dois dire que la qualité des couches laisse à désirer. Vous avez récupéré ce matelas chez les pauvres ou quoi ? »

Certaines choses n'étaient pas faites pour changer. La connerie, le cynisme et la méchanceté de Flint en faisaient visiblement partie.

Il le toisa, et Flint lui rendit son regard.

« Tu es tombé bien bas Malefoy. »

« Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé dans une cellule. Personnellement, je peux en sortir comme je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ? M'interroger ? Tu crois que je vais plus te parler à toi qu'à Saint Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir, alors crois-moi, plus vite tu parleras et mieux les choses se passeront pour toi. »

«Comme si j'allais te croire. »

« Tu finiras par ne plus avoir le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix Malefoy. Et toi tu as fait tous les mauvais. »

« Parce que tuer des gens est un choix de vie exemplaire, c'est bien connu. Alle, je n'ai pas tout mon temps, alors parle. »

« Tu y tiens à ta sang-de-bourbe n'est-ce pas… »

« … »

Drago sentit qu'il se crispait, mais il ne devait rien montrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle et d'aller mettre son poing dans la figure de Flint. Vraiment pas le moment.

Ce dernier avait bien vu que le blond se retenait de faire quelque chose qu'il allait vraisemblablement regretter. Sa bouche s'étendit en un large sourire et il lâcha d'un ton nonchalant :

« Dis-moi Malefoy, comment va ta mère ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse mais si tu veux savoir, elle est à l'étranger. Je ne sais pas où et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. »

« A l'étranger… »

« Oui. A l'étranger. »

Drago réalisa à ce moment là que la question de son ancien camarade de maison avait été très étrange. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de sa mère ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait toujours de cette manière, comme s'il savait quelque chose sur elle que Drago ne savait pas ?! Non…cela ne pouvait pas être…non. Ceci n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

.

« Ohhhh… » Fit Marcus Flint, imitant avec grossièreté la surprise « Serait-il en train de comprendre… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ma mère ? Où est-elle ? »

« A l'étranger, tu viens de le dire. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un abruti. Tu es visiblement au courant de quelque chose de plus. »

« Comment cela serait-ce possible ? C'est ta mère après tout. Pas la mienne. »

Ce salaud savait parfaitement bien où appuyer. Parce que s'il n'avait pas cherché à avoir des nouvelles de sa mère, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait parfaitement bien accepté le fait de la voir partir sans rien dire à personne, sans le prévenir et sans même lui envoyer des hiboux pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et lui demander si lui allait bien. C'était comme si elle l'avait rayé de sa vie, et ce n'était pas le sentiment le plus agréable qu'il soit.

« Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. Vas-y ! Explicite tes paroles. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ma mère ? »

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à poser la deuxième question. Celle qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres, parce que c'était une chose qui était dans son esprit, absolument invraisemblable. Sa mère ne pouvait pas faire partie du Cercle. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce pour ne pas laisser Flint lui empoisonner l'esprit. Il avait probablement uniquement dit cela pour le faire douter…et cela avait vraiment bien marché.

Mais il devait se ressaisir et penser de manière rationnelle. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être dans le Cercle. Les moldus n'étaient pas les personnes qu'elle préférait au monde, mais pas au point de participer à l'assassinat d'innocents. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'esprit aussi noir et cruel que Lucius. Et que pourrait-elle avoir contre Hermione ? Rien. Absolument rien.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait perdu plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient chères : sa sœur qui était morte, son mari qui était enfermé à Azkaban et lui…elle l'avait perdu lui aussi d'une certaine façon puisqu'il était devenu une personne totalement transformée.

Le doute s'insinuait en lui comme un poison mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas sa mère. Oui, elle avait souffert, oui, elle avait dû changer elle aussi, mais pas au point de devenir une de ces personnes. Non. Elle était à l'étranger. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Harry… »

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre. »

« Et si ma mère faisait partie du Cercle ? »

« Ta mère ? Pourquoi en ferait-elle partie ? N'est-elle pas censée se trouver quelque part…quelque part… »

« Oui…quelque part c'est bien le mot. Flint a dit… »

« Tu es allé voir Flint ?! » Coupa Harry.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté calme et maitre de moi-même. Ne commence pas à monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Demanda-t-il sans réussir à cacher son irritation à l'idée que Drago soit allé voir le suspect sans le signaler, ni demander l'autorisation.

« Il n'a rien avoué. C'était plus…vicieux. Il m'a demandé comment allait ma mère et…je ne voulais pas répondre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et tu aurais vu sa tête quand j'ai dit qu'elle était à l'étranger. Puis il a fait une réflexion comme quoi j'étais en train de comprendre. Mais il bluffe n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère ne peut pas faire partie du Cercle. »

.

Drago connaissait sa propre mère mieux que lui mais son avis ne pouvait pas être objectif quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait été proche de lui. Mais lui non plus ne voyait pas comment Narcissa Malefoy pouvait en être. Ne l'avait-elle pas sauvé lors de la bataille de Poudlard ?! Dans son propre intérêt certes, mais elle n'était pas totalement mauvaise.

Cependant, plusieurs années avaient passées depuis la bataille de Poudlard et elle avait pu changer.

« Il faut faire des recherches. Je veux savoir si elle est réellement à l'étranger. Et même si elle s'y trouve, rien ne dit qu'elle n'est pas en communication avec le reste du Cercle. Je sais que c'est ta mère et que tu ne la penses pas capable d'une telle chose, mais tu te rends bien compte qu'on ne peut pas laisser une potentielle piste inexplorée. On ne peut pas se permettre de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important. »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tout ce qu'Harry venait de dire, il le savait parfaitement…

Il retrouva Hermione dans le bureau du survivant et lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils repassèrent chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires et puis ils transplanèrent à nouveau chez le blond.

.

Son entrevue avec Flint le perturbait toujours et il fut surpris lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il attendait.

« Comment ça, ce que j'attends ? »

« On est mercredi non ? »

Le repas ! Cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais s'il le disait à Hermione, elle allait vouloir savoir pourquoi et il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer.

Avec un soupir, il alla se préparer. Il ne savait même pas chez qui ils se rendaient. Heureusement que ce n'était pas son tour parce qu'il n'aurait rien eu à leur servir.

.

OoO

.

« Bon ! Le grand jour approche. » Déclara Blaise. « Et quand je parle de grand jour, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne parle pas du mariage, je parle de l'enterrement. »

« En parlant de ça justement… » Commença Ginny.

« Oui. J'ai tout réglé. J'ai fait avec les meilleurs éléments et Lucy sera avec vous à l'intérieur de je ne sais quel endroit où vous serez. Et pour le mien, Hermione viendra avec nous. »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Blaise.

« Merci mon chéri. » Fit Ginny en même temps.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est un truc de mec ! Elle ne peut pas être là. Elle n'a pas de service trois pièces entre les jambes. »

« Merci de parler comme si je n'étais pas là. »

« Hermione tu seras ma représentante. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il va se passer là-bas. Et tu auras pour mission d'empêcher Harry de toucher les strip-teaseuses, parce que je sais qu'il y en aura, si tu vois qu'il les reluque trop tu le frappes. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse ivre mort, qu'il fasse des trucs dangereux ou qu'il se retrouve avec des blessures pour le mariage. »

« Tu portes beaucoup d'espoir en elle Weaslette, mais après ce que tu viens de dire, compte sur moi pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione soit la première à être complètement ivre. Je ne vais certainement pas la laisser gâcher la fête. Et puis une fois imbibée, je pourrais également m'en servir. Bon, je ne pense pas qu'Harry saura apprécier ton potentiel de strip-teaseuse – tu es comme sa sœur – mais après tout, il n'y a pas que lui qui va profiter du spectacle. »

« Je vais répéter ça à Daphné. »

« Elle ne fera pas la strip-teaseuse. » Grogna Drago en même temps.

.

Heureusement pour lui, leurs deux phrases prononcées en même temps n'étaient pas très audibles et Hermione jeta un regard d'avertissement au blond. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre à faire une espèce de crise de jalousie ridicule. Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas se dévêtir devant ses amis. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il laisse cette possessivité s'exprimer.

Elle se fit également une note mentale : le jour de cette soirée, elle ne devait absolument pas laisser Blaise s'approcher de son verre. Sinon, il allait forcément lui faire faire des choses qui allaient énerver Drago et tout pourrait mal finir.

« Au fait Hermione. Tu as ramené les photos d'Italie ?»

« Oui. Et j'ai trouvé un sortilège pour pouvoir les projeter sur l'écran de la télévision, tout en les gardant mouvantes. »

« J'ai hâte de les revoir. Certaines plus que les autres. »

« Oh oui, moi aussi. » Répondit Hermione avec un petit rire.

Ils se massèrent donc devant l'écran à peine le repas terminé, afin de regarder leurs souvenirs de vacances. Les rires et les exclamations emplirent rapidement la pièce, entrecoupés de moqueries. Blaise repartit dans un discours grandiloquent lorsqu'il se vit avec son maillot de quidditch à son nom et Ron semblait sur le point de lui faire avaler l'un des coussins du canapé pour qu'il se taise.

Mais le clou du spectacle, au grand désarroi de Drago, fut évidemment le visionnage des nombreuses photos prises par Hermione, lors de « l'accident avec le pigeon ». Le fait que les photos bougent rendait le tout encore plus hilarant puisqu'ils pouvaient voir encore et encore les différentes expressions faciales du blond allant du choc à la colère en passant par l'écœurement.

Cela ne le faisait personnellement absolument pas rire mais l'ensemble de ses amis avaient les larmes aux yeux tant ils riaient. A croire que c'était l'évènement comique de l'année et qu'ils allaient encore en parler dans vingt ans. Voire même encore plus tard. Peut-être que leurs petits enfants pourraient profiter de l'histoire s'ils continuaient à ce rythme là.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez terminé ? »

« Monsieur est mécontent, voyez-vous cela. On peut quand même rire un peu. »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas sur ta tête qu'un pigeon s'est lâché Zabini. Ginny ? Ta mère n'aurait pas prévu un lancer de colombes pour le mariage par hasard ? Parce que s'il pouvait arriver la même chose à cet abruti de Blaise, je suis certain que l'envie de rire lui passerait très vite. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour. Son esprit était toujours préoccupé par les mots de Marcus Flint.

Il était présentement en train de penser à son père. Harry avait eu la certitude qu'il ne savait rien du Cercle, lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé. Or, si sa mère en avait fait partie, elle lui en aurait forcément parlé non ? Sauf si elle avait peur qu'on découvre quelque chose dans ses lettres, puisque les courriers des anciens mangemorts emprisonnés étaient automatiquement surveillés.

Et si elle lui avait fait part de son implication dans cette organisation de manière codée et que son père n'avait pas compris ?

Non. Non. Il fallait qu'il arrête de retourner le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Il allait finir par se convaincre de la culpabilité de Narcissa, alors que c'était une chose impensable. Il avait été attaqué après tout, lorsque son appartement avait été incendié et lors de l'explosion de la voiture piégée. Jamais sa mère n'aurait voulu le tuer lui, son propre fils.

.

OoO

.

« Tu es préoccupé. » Déclara Hermione en posant un plateau devant lui.

C'était effectivement le cas, mais la vision qui se présentait à lui, lui arracha tout de même un sourire. Car maintenant qu'ils étaient chez lui, c'était elle qui avait préparé leur thé et chocolat respectif du soir. A croire qu'ils évoluaient bien mieux dans les placards qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, attrapa sa tasse et tourna la tête vers lui, attendant une réponse à son affirmation.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de ce qui le tracassait vraiment, et il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Il préféra donc s'orienter vers une autre option.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie que tu sois présente à l'enterrement d'Harry. »

« Ah oui ? Moi ça me plait. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une femme peut y assister, et vice-versa d'ailleurs. Même si je suis certaine que vous allez faire n'importe quoi. »

« Et Blaise va surement te faire faire n'importe quoi ! »

« … »

« Tu es à moi. »

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de tes propres amis, c'est ridicule. Et je n'appartiens à personne. »

« Si. Tu es à moi et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux tant que personne ne le saura. Il n'y aura pas que nous ce soir là. Blaise a aussi convié certains de nos collègues. »

« Et que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ?! Tu me connais enfin ! Et puis de toute façon, je vais tâcher de me faire oublier, mon but est de faire un compte rendu détaillé à Ginny et si je veux le faire correctement il faudra que vous oubliiez ma présence. »

« Ginny est cinglée…honnêtement, je suis certain que ce que Pansy lui prépare est pire. Hary devrait être celui qui s'inquiète.»

.

OoO

.

« Tu recommences. Viens te coucher. »

« J'arrive Gin'… »

« Il faut que je convoque McLaggen. »

« Harry ! Je commence à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu sois aux commandes de cette enquête. Tu es tout le temps sur Drago mais tu ne remarques pas que tu es trop impliqué toi aussi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as presque réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'ils étaient morts ?! »

« J'ai eu peur voilà tout. Et si Drago n'avait pas…de toute façon il y a quelque chose de louche entre eux. Ils ne sont plus comme avant. »

« Non, c'est certain. Ils sont amis maintenant. »

« Je te dis que c'est louche. »

« Il n'y a rien d'étrange. Tu as toujours su que Drago avait un faible pour elle. C'est normal qu'il soit préoccupé. »

« Non. Je suis certain qu'il me ment…qu'ils me mentent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont déjà passés à l'étape supérieure. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas inventer un prétexte pour retirer Drago tout de même. Alors que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il soit désigné. Tu t'es même brouillé avec Hermione à cause de ça, et maintenant qu'ils s'entendent très bien, il faut que devienne négatif et que tu imagines le pire – enfin, ce n'est vraiment pas la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver, mais tu comprends où je veux en venir – Drago t'a déjà assuré qu'il ne ferait rien tant que sa mission ne serait pas terminée. »

« Oui…c'est bien ce qui me fait tout de même douter. On parle de Drago Malefoy. Si quelqu'un sur cette terre sait parfaitement bien mentir, il s'agit tout de même de lui ! »

« Mais Hermione elle, ne sait pas mentir. S'ils avaient une liaison, elle se serait trahie depuis longtemps. Ou elle m'en aurait parlé et même si je ne t'aurais rien dit parce qu'elle m'aurait probablement fait jurer de ne rien de dire, cela n'a pas été le cas. Elle ne m'a rien confié alors par Merlin Harry, viens te coucher. Dès que tu rentres à la maison, tu devrais oublier l'enquête et plutôt penser au fait que je serais bientôt Madame Potter. N'est-ce pas quelque chose qui te fait plaisir ? »

« Si ! Évidemment. Mais il faut tout de même que je convoque McLaggen. » Conclut-il avant de céder au regard excédé de sa fiancée.

* * *

><p>Voilààà pour ce chapitre. Le pire a été évité. Mais je tiens à vous dire que si vous avez trouvé qu'Harry ne s'était pas beaucoup énervé : peut-être ne veut-il inconsciemment pas voir, parce que malgré tout ça l'embêterait pas mal de retirer la mission à Drago.<p>

Bon, et comme ça fait un petit moment, je vais refaire une série de question (je rapelle que vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y répondre, les questions sont faites pour aider les lecteurs fantômes (oui j'ai bien conscience que ça ne sert strictement à rien mais j'aime persévérer et écrire des questions pour rien)) so **qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction d'Harry, vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'elle soit plus violente ou non ? Que pensez-vous de la relation Drago-Hermione ? Narcissa Malefoy fait-elle partie ou a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec le Cercle ? Que pensez-vous de Marcus Flint ? Avez-vous hâte de lire les enterrements et le mariage ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous manque dans la fic ? Quel est votre chapitre préféré ? Perso préféré ? Couple préféré ? Aimez-vous ma fic où est-ce que vous la lisez parce que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ou que vous êtes masochistes et que c'est pour qu'en 29 chapitres vous n'avez pas daigné me laissez au moins une seule fois votre avis ?**

Je vous laisse en vous disant qu'une review et vous aurez droit à une soirée canap avec Drago :D

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 28 : 75 review + 1 MP pour 1348 lecteur = 5,63 %** (petite augmentation \o/)


	31. Chapitre XXX

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur. AHHHHHHHH je suis trop excitée ! Raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore jeudi à l'heure ou j'écris ces mots. Il faut que je vous prépare le chapitre maintenant, parce que demain je n'aurais pas le temps. Je vous le posterais demain matin très tôt ou rapidement en fin d'après mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de faire autre chose que poster car demain, ou aujourd'hui à l'heure ou vous lisez** THE QUEEN IS BACK ! JK ROWLING !** Notre Maitre à tous, notre Dieu, notre Déesse, la plus merveilleuse auteure du monde revient sur le devant de la scène aaaaaaaaah. La date du 28 septembre est inscrite depuis mille ans dans ma tête et sur mon message perso msn et voilà ENFIN c'est arrivé. **THE CASUAL VACANCY** EST LAAAAAAAAA. Laissez-moi vous dire que je vais passer mon week-end à lire...peut-être pas tout le week-end parce que 500 page, quand c'est JK ça se lit très (trop vite) et je pense qu'en une journée c'est largement faisable mais bordel. J'ai tellement hâte. A la première heure je me pointe devant la librairie.

*saute dans les airs. Fait des bonds de dix mètres. Danse de la joie. Cris hystérique*

JK JK JK JK JK I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU

Mis à part ça j'espère que vous allez bien et vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous en voudrais absolument pas si vous préférez lire le livre de la Reine plutôt que mon chapitre. Si j'étais à votre place, c'est ce que je ferais !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. le reste est à Elle, **The Queen JK**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

** Julhypogriffe**: Non mais vous avez été beaucoup à penser à Drago xD Vous me prenez vraiment pour la pire des sadiques. Pour Narcissa tu verras :) Les enterrements ne sont pas encore pour ce chapitre mais le suivant :) Bisous Bisous et merci.

**Oceane** : Harry est un auror héhé. Je ne dirais rien quant-à Narcissa

**Naham** : Pas de quoi te flageller voyons ! Pas mesquine voyons, juste un peu sadique ! ohhhhhhhhhhh j'aimerai tellement habiter à côté d'un Malefoy ! Tu en as de la chance :D

**Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser une review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Alice D** : Harry ne veut surtout pas voir, et Ginny est un peu trop préoccupée par son mariage pour faire attention au reste. Pour Narcissa je ne dirais rien xD Oh je ne pense pas que le mariage t'ennuiera, mais c'est vrai que les enterrements sont souvent l'occasion de bien rigoler. Merci pour tes réponses aux questions, c'est gentil :)

**Lilou (1)** : Je pense que Drago et Hermione ont été trop choqués pour réagir. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Bien sur que les persos ont évolués. Ce que tu as remarqué pour Drago provient surement du fait que lorsqu'Hermione le détestait encore, il était obligé de se défendre, et ensuite il luttait contre ses sentiments et il essayait donc de mettre une certaine distance ^^

**Lisa** : Harry subit surtout une pression énorme (il s'en met beaucoup lui même xD) Tu verras bien pour Narcissa. Pas de Théo et Luna. Désoléeeee. Bisous Bisous

**marjsafi** : Merci beaucoup !

**Nini54** : Hé oui, finalement c'est Drago qui met le plus les choses en péril xD Tu verras bien pour Narcissa. Et encore une semaine d'attente avant de voir Hermione au milieu des garçons xD

**malefoysweetlove** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours. Merci énormément pour tes réponses aux questions :D

**Manel1988** : Je ne peux pas te répondre directement parce que tu as désactivé messagerie sur feu feu Mais je te remercie pour ta review :D

**Sarah-photos** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. La suite est là. Pour les photos du studio, la réponse est oui mais comme je ne veux pas balancer mon FB ici, je t'invite à m'envoyer un mail à l'adresse suivante : le nom du personnage qui sort avec théo suivit du numéro 76 tout en attaché et minuscule arobase hotmail point fr

**Nina** : Merci beaucoup ! Encore un peu de patience pour voir si strip teaseur ou non héhé

**Lollipop** : Hello. Hermione ne mérite pas vraiment la gifle, mais Harry a eut très peur. Les enterrement pour la semaine prochaine. Et il y aura du romantisme un peu plus tard :)

**Alice MG** : Ravie que tu ai aimé la réaction d'Harry. Voici la suite !

**Craquinettedu31** : hermione à été trop surprise pour pleurer xD Et Harry lui a fait un câlin, mais après xDD. héhé, oui finalement c'est Drago qui fait le boulet. Merci beaucoup pour tes réponses aux questions ! Bisous Bisous

**Osbourne Cox** : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé, la réaction d'Harry ! Pour Narcissa, tu verras. Sur Pottermore effectivement je pense qu'on aura des infos sur elle au moment du T7...pas tout de suite quoi -' Ginny est tr_s occupée par son mariage, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne voit pas grand chose.

Pour tes questions, j'écris des fics depuis 2008 et j'écris tout court depuis oula...plus de 10ans xD Mon couple phare est vraiment le dramione mais je peux lire quelque Drago/Harry (vraiment peu) et quelques Hermione/Serpentard (Blaise/Théo/Tom Jedusor), je ne sais pas combien de chapitre la fic va faire mais à titre indicatif, entre 35 et 40.

En ce qui concerne Chloé...je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas dire ce que c'est mais je peux imaginer ce que ça me ferait de perdre ma meilleure amie. Et même si je ne la connaissais que via ff net, ça me fait vraiment bizarre et ça me rend triste. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir en tout cas, les maladies, surtout quand elles sont mentales, sont d'autant plus dures à combattre. Et je suis contente si mes fics ont pu éclairer ses journées et t'aider toi. Si tu as besoin de me parler, n'hésite pas à me demander mon mail :)

Et courage pour tes concours et la prépa !

**breizh** : héhéh les enterrement seront pour la semaine prochaine :D

**HeeGii** : Suspens pour les enterrements et le mariage, mais ça arrive bientôt :D

**Minnie35** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite :)

**PY** : Merciii :D

**t** : Merci beaucoup pour tes réponses aux questions. Ravie que tu ai aimé la réaction d'Harry :) Pour Narcissa je ne dirais rien, tu verras par la suite ;) On ne sait pas grand chose sur Flint au final donc je voulais en faire quelqu'un d'assez intelligent ^^

**Harry Potter fan ** : Tu n'a pas de clavier azerty ? A titre indicatif, je pense faire entre 35 et 40 chapitres (mais ça peut dépasser)

**Guest (2)** : Je ne demande justement pas de review pour les chiffres, mais pour avoir un avis :) Mais merci quand même ^^

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci de tes réponses aux questions et de ta fidélité ! Ca me touche beaucoup !

**Hermya Dawson **: Merci beaucoup pour tes réponses aux questions ! Tu verras bien pour Narcissa. En fait Hermione va participer aux deux enterrements. Pour celui des filles, Harry a choisit les meilleurs aurors filles et il aurait pu les prendre aussi pour veiller sur Hermione pendant son enterrement mais comme Ginny l'avait supplié de prendre Hermione avec lui pour qu'elle le surveille, il a accepté ^^ Voici la suite :)

**Virginie** : Merci pour la review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes la réaction d'Harry et marcus. Harry se voile un peu beaucoup la face pour Drago et Hermione. Merci pour les réponses aux questions.

**Slytherin Doll** : Hello, ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Mouhahahah je vous frustre et j'aime ça :DD xDDDDDDD C'est tellement DROLE que tu parles du Grand Canyon xD Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça, mais c'est une bonne coïncidence xD

**Madie** : Harry a juste totalement flippé xD Ahahah tu verras pour Narcissa xD

**Joy** : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu comprennes l'importance de laisser un avis, même si c'est une fois de temps en temps :) J'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire !

**lululoulou** : Neville est aussi là pour l'anniversaire de Drago xD Héhé, oui, jaime vous embrouiller :DD

**Albane** : Comment me remercier ? En laissant une review et c'est ce que tu viens de faire alors c'est à moi de dire merci :D Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Guest (3)** : La suite maintenant ! Je publie tous les vendredis ! Et merci pour les compliments :D

**Sterne** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite :)

**Mitoucat** : Mais ce serait trop simple avec du véritaserum xD

**Lilou (2)** : Merciiiii. La suite est là :DD

.

.

Thanks Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXX : Questions<strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Oui ? »

« McLaggen est arrivé. »

Harry soupira imperceptiblement. Il avait secrètement espéré que son ancien camarade de maison ne se présente pas à la convocation. Le cas échéant, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher. Là…il doutait un peu plus mais peut-être essayait-il d'endormir sa confiance.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte que ses pensées avaient tout des pensées d'un paranoïaque et non d'un auror. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était tant obsédé par cette enquête qu'il commençait à faire n'importe quoi.

En réalité, il accélérait les choses parce que sans oser le dire, il s'était fixé une date butoir pour la résolution de toute cette histoire : avant son mariage, Hermione devait être hors de danger.

Il était inutile de préciser que les choses étaient mal parties.

Malgré tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir et il se leva, traversant le couloir pour aller chercher son ancien camarade.

.

Ils échangèrent un regard froid. Le courant n'était jamais passé entre eux et Harry le soupçonnait de garder rancune contre lui, depuis qu'il avait choisi Ron pour être le gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Lui de son côté, n'avait jamais apprécié le personnage qu'il trouvait vantard, stupide et un peu vicieux sur les bords. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Hermione lui avait trouvé et il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Certes, en grandissant il avait dû changer mais tout de même.

D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe à McLaggen de le suivre et ils retournèrent dans son bureau. Le convoqué semblait mal à l'aise et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils un peu partout, sauf sur Harry qui ne prononçait toujours pas un mot.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? » Finit par demander McLaggen.

« Tu ne t'en doute pas ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« As-tu toujours des contacts avec Hermione ? »

Un voile de tristesse et de douleur mêlés passa sur le visage de Cormac, qui soupira, avant de déglutir péniblement.

« Non. » Chuchota-t-il. « Nous avons coupé les ponts pour le moment. Je pensais que tu le savais. Après tout, elle te raconte toujours tout. »

« Pour le moment ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?»

« Et bien…j'espère que…quand j'aurais réussi à passer à autre chose, nous pourrons maintenir une sorte d'amitié. Hermione compte énormément pour moi et ce sera toujours le cas. »

« Lui en veux-tu ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Contente-toi de répondre. »

« Je lui en ai voulu. De m'avoir quitté. De ne plus m'aimer, mais je suis en train de dépasser tout ça. Je comprends bien pourquoi elle a insisté pour que je me fasse aider par un professionnel. »

« A quel point lui en as-tu voulu ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire, as-tu eu envie de te venger ? De la faire souffrir ? De lui faire du mal ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste qu'elle me reprenne. »

« Et les insultes ? La violence ? »

« Je ne me contrôlais pas. Elle m'a fait mal. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu sciemment lui faire du mal, même si c'est arrivé. Enfin pourquoi toutes ces questions Potter ?! Vas-tu m'éclairer sur les raisons de ma présence ici. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il se passe qu'Hermione est en danger. Et je parle ici de quelque chose de grave. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tu es mêlé à tout ça. »

« Quoi ? En danger ? Mais co…comment ça en danger ? » Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

.

Harry avait sentit cette inquiétude mais son esprit balançait entre deux solutions. Celle qui l'arrangeait le plus était qu'il soit inquiet parce qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point d'être découvert. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait également être _réellement_ inquiet pour Hermione.

« En danger. McLaggen, si je te dis « Cercle » qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? »

« Euh…un rond. »

Harry eut envie de se frapper la tête contre son bureau. Il n'avait même pas l'air de se ficher de lui. Non. Il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Il n'était pourtant pas aussi stupide que cela dans ses souvenirs.

« Mais encore ? »

« Euh…les buts de quidditch. »

« D'accord. Puisque je ne compte pas passer des heures à savoir si tu te moques de moi ou non, je vais passer à la question suivante. Personne ne t'a jamais parlé d'une organisation se nommant « Le Cercle » ? »

« Non. Jamais. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'Hermione est en danger à cause de ça ? Et par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'en danger' ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. As-tu des contacts avec Marcus Flint ? »

« Marcus Flint... Il était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard lui…non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais à des anciens serpents. Je ne suis pas comme toi…d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Hermione se balade toujours avec Malefoy collé à ses basques ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, je pensais que tu étais en bonne voie de ce côté-ci… »

« … »

« Et as-tu déjà vu ces hommes ? » Dit-il en lui présentant deux photos.

.

Il s'agissait de clichés des deux hommes toujours soumis au sortilège de langue de plomb et qui étaient pour l'instant enfermés dans les quelques cellules que comptait le Ministère. Ils ne pouvaient pas être transférés immédiatement à Azkaban, puisque les aurors espéraient toujours parvenir à trouver une solution par rapport au sortilège.

Harry vit l'homme qui lui faisait face attraper l'une des deux photos et la regarder attentivement, plissant ainsi quelque peu les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre…peut-être qu'il allait lui donner une réponse, lui communiquer une information qui serait capitale pour l'avancée de leur enquête…

« Ce type…il me dit quelque chose. Je suis certain que je l'ai déjà vu…mais où ? » Marmonna Cormac.

Le survivant garda le silence. Il n'osait même presque pas respirer, de peur de déconcentrer McLaggen. Parce qu'il fallait que ce dernier se concentre pour parvenir à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. C'était impératif qu'il se souvienne.

.

« Je ne vois pas…pourtant je suis certain que je l'ai déjà rencontré. Son visage me dit vraiment quelque chose. C'est peut-être un ami à Zach…mais je m'en souviendrais quand même, après tout je les connais ses potes. » Fit McLaggen, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Mais je ne rêve pas quand même…Je...cet homme me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le rencontrer. » Dit-il finalement d'une voix plus claire, à l'attention d'Harry « Quant-à l'autre, je ne vois absolument pas de qui il s'agit. »

« Bon… » Fit Harry en se massant la nuque « C'est assez important, alors si jamais tu finis par te souvenir de qui il s'agit, je te demanderai de bien vouloir m'en informer. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je dois également t'informer que je vais te faire surveiller pendant un petit moment. Je ne peux pas engager de poursuites contre toi, parce que si j'en crois tes paroles, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mais on est jamais trop prudent n'est-ce pas !?»

« Me surveiller comment ? »

« Ce sera ton choix. Soit par un sortilège de marquage, qui surveillera tes déplacements, soit je vais tout simplement assigner deux collègues qui seront chargés de te suivre à distance. »

« Je prends le sortilège. Mais je t'assure Potter que je n'ai rien fait à Hermione et que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous aider. Dès que je me souviens qui est cet homme, j'enverrai un hibou. »

« Très bien. Je crois que notre entrevue se termine ici alors. Je vais t'emmener dans le bureau pour la mise en place du sortilège de traçage. »

Ils se levèrent de concert et après l'avoir emmené, Harry retourna dans son bureau, plus découragé que jamais.

.

OoO

.

« Il faut qu'on aille chez mes parents. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago en s'enfonçant dans la chaise réservée d'ordinaire aux patients.

Hermione venait de terminer sa journée et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller s'allonger sur son lit ou sur le canapé de la brunette et se reposer. Cette dernière n'avait eu que des patients vraiment pénibles aujourd'hui. Des femmes pour la plupart. Avec des problèmes de cœur stupides. Qui n'avaient fait que pleurer, renifler, se lamenter et qui l'avaient fatigué. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait au final, mais de toute façon, il était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

« Parce que sortir est déconseillé pour moi. N'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Quel est le rapport ? »

« Je dois acheter des choses pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny et comme je ne peux pas me rendre dans un magasin, je vais les commander sur internet et j'ai besoin d'aller chez mes parents pour ça. »

« Internet ? »

« Harry n'avait pas déjà essayé de t'expliquer le concept ? »

« En effet. Mais je n'ai rien compris. »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard alors. Allez, plus vite on ira et plus vite on sera rentrés. »

Drago bougonna mais finit par se lever et attrapa le bras d'Hermione, qui les fit transplaner. Ils réapparurent juste sur le perron des Granger, saluèrent les aurors qui étaient en faction et Hermione sonna à la porte.

.

« Ah ! Je vous attendais ! » S'exclama sa mère après avoir ouvert « J'ai fait du gâteau aux amandes. J'espère que tu aimes les amandes Drago ! Tu n'es pas allergique ? Hermione adore ce gâteau. »

« Mais Hermione est venue pour aller sur internet maman. »

« Mais vas-y ma chérie. Tu prendras ta part de gâteau plus tard si c'est comme ça. Et devines ce que j'ai dans le four. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un poulet basquaise. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Sa mère pouvait être une vraie serpentarde parfois. Elle la prenait par les sentiments. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'en disant cela, elle n'aurait même pas à lui demander de rester à diner. Hermione était prête à s'enchainer elle-même à la table. Sa mère cuisinait divinement bien et son poulet basquaise était une pure merveille.

.

« Bon…je vais dans le bureau de papa. Drago je suis désolée mais on reste manger ici ce soir." Dit-elle avant de partir vers le bureau

« QUOI ? » S'indigna-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la mère de la brunette « Je suis désolé…ce n'est pas contre vous mais c'est que je suis assez fatigué en ce moment et… »

« Oh mais ce n'est rien. Tu peux aller faire une sieste dans la chambre d'Hermione si tu veux. Par contre c'est son lit de petite fille, il n'y a qu'une place donc si tu souhaites qu'elle te rejoigne, vous allez être un peu serrés. »

« Pardon ? Mais…je ne… »

Mais la mère d'Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu et l'entraina vers le canapé. Elle s'y installa et d'un mouvement de la main, amena Drago à s'y installer lui aussi.

« Tu sais qu'une mère sait toujours tout. Encore plus lorsque son enfant est une fille et qu'elle en plus sa fille unique. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Quand je suis allée chez elle l'autre jour, Hermione avait une marque rouge dans le cou, si ce n'est pas toi, je me demande bien qui lui a faite. » Fit-elle de but en blanc.

« Oh… »

« … »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?»

« Parce que si Hermione a mis tant d'énergie à me certifier que rien ne se passait entre vous, c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie de m'en parler, et je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Même si j'aimerai qu'elle m'en parle évidemment. Je suis sa mère après tout. »

« Oh… »

« Tu me regardes comme si j'avais une corne qui était en train de me pousser en plein milieu du front. »

« Non…c'est juste que…je trouve que vous êtes vraiment une bonne mère. J'aurais bien aimé que la mienne soit comme vous. »

Jean Granger rougit sous le compliment et se pencha pour enlacer son futur gendre – parce que maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, il n'était pas question que les choses se passent autrement que comme elle l'imaginait – Drago était parfait pour sa fille et elle qui allait avoir vingt-cinq ans dans un mois, il était grand temps qu'elle se fixe. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié qu'elle se fixe avec Cormac, mais Drago était l'idéal.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Hermione. » Fit alors Drago.

« Pas de bêtises. » Taquina Mrs Granger.

.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea dans la direction où il avait vu Hermione disparaitre. Il trouva rapidement le bureau de son père et la vit installée dans un fauteuil, devant un ordinateur. S'il y avait un appareil moldu qu'il ne comprenait pas, il s'agissait bien des ordinateurs. Il voyait Hermione agiter furieusement ses doigts sur la machine, et s'approcha d'elle, l'air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'achète des confettis et un déguisement. »

« Comment tu peux acheter ça par l'ordinateur ?»

« En payant avec une carte de crédit et en inscrivant l'adresse de Pansy. Ce sera livré chez elle. »

« Je comprend rien à vos trucs. »

« C'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau de blond ou celui de sang-pur ? »

« Tu te penses drôle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? »

« Très. »

« Garce. Heureusement que ta mère m'aime elle. »

« … »

« Et ça c'est quoi ? »

« Le site internet d'un supermarché moldu. Je vais acheter la nourriture ici. »

« On peut faire ça ? »

« Evidemment. »

« On peut tout acheter ?»

Hermione fit pivoter le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et dévisagea le blond en ricanant. Elle y voyait clair dans son petit manège. Monsieur était intéressé par le fait de pouvoir se procurer ses biscuits moldus adorés, sans avoir besoin de se compromettre dans un supermarché non sorcier.

« Tais-toi Granger. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Oui, oui… »

« Tu n'es pas resté avec ma mère ? »

« Puisque je suis là, il me semble évident que non. »

« Très spirituel. Que t'a-t-elle raconté pour te faire fuir ? »

« Rien du tout. J'adore ta mère. Elle avait des choses à faire dans la cuisine. »

« Ne ment pas. » Fit Hermione en faisant à nouveau pivoter le fauteuil vers l'ordinateur.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. »

« Quel ton ? »

« Ce ton désinvolte 'ne ne ment pas'. » Répéta-t-il en l'imitant « Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais par cœur. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Et alors ? Je te connais assez pour avoir que tu mens. Qu'est-ce que ma mère a fait ? »

« Rien. »

« Drago ! »

« Je vais retourner voir ta mère. »

« C'est ça…fuis. »

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine où la mère d'Hermione était effectivement occupée à surveiller son poulet. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux, pour s'en aller vers son réfrigérateur d'où elle sortit une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Elle en versa dans un grand verre qu'elle posa ensuite devant le blond.

« Vous avez du jus de citrouille ? »

« Hermione nous a fait gouter un jour. Mon mari adore ça. Hermione nous en ramène donc régulièrement. »

« Wow… »

« Je suis la belle-mère parfaite, je sais. » Plaisanta Mrs Granger. « Quel est le problème avec ma fille ? »

« Elle se doute de quelque chose. Et accessoirement, elle a deviné que je mentais alors que je suis un expert en mensonge. »

« C'est bien une preuve que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Je crois que cette conversation est en train de me mettre mal à l'aise. »

Le son de la baie vitrée du salon coupa justement court à leur conversation et ils virent le père d'Hermione arriver dans la cuisine. Visiblement, il venait de faire du jardinage. Sa femme se précipita vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres, mais Drago lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Il se doutait que le père d'Hermione ne saurait pas tenir sa langue et la brunette allait tuer quelqu'un. Probablement lui.

« Voilà. Il n'y a plus une seule mauvaise herbe. Où est mimine ? »

« Dans ton bureau. Elle avait besoin de l'ordinateur. »

« Je vois, l'enquête avance ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

« Pour être franc avec vous, elle avance d'une manière assez lente. Beaucoup trop lente à mon goût. Ils sont très discrets et nous avons beaucoup de mal à mettre la main sur les responsables et à faire parler ceux que nous avons attrapés. »

« Il faudrait que j'arrive à parler à Harry. »

« Il est très occupé en ce moment. L'enquête passe avant tout, je peux vous l'assurer. Et quant-à moi, je peux vous assurer que je veille au plus près sur Hermione. D'ailleurs, vous devez savoir que pour des mesures de protection supplémentaires, nous nous sommes installés dans mon appartement pour le moment. Je vais vous donner l'adresse. »

« Oooooh » Gloussa la mère d'Hermione « Vous êtes donc chez toi maintenant. »

« Jean ! Laisse-le tranquille voyons. »

« Mais chéri, ils… »

Elle était visiblement sur le point de tout raconter à son mari mais fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'Hermione qui en avait terminé avec l'ordinateur. Son regard passa sur les trois occupants de la pièce, et elle fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? »

« De l'enquête mimine. »

« Oh…je ne veux pas que ça te préoccupe papa. »

« Je m'informais seulement. »

« Oui…au fait maman, j'ai cru voir dans le bureau, un carton d'invitation pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Ils vous ont invité ? »

« J'étais surprise moi aussi mais oui. En tout cas je suis enchantée. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à un mariage. Et puis Harry est tellement gentil… »

« Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est génial ça ! Maman, tu pourras t'occuper de ma coiffure. Molly voulait le faire, mais elle ne sait franchement pas s'y prendre avec mes cheveux et il faut que tout soit parfait. »

Drago ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il pensait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite, que Molly la coiffe ou non…

.

OoO

.

« Faisons le point sur les informations récoltées. »

« C'est assez flou pour tout dire. Elle serait allée en Espagne et en Italie, mais nous n'avons pas encore les moyens de savoir si elle y est toujours. Mais il est peu probable qu'elle soit revenue au Royaume-Uni. »

« Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de participer aux activités du Cercle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure. »

« Nous avons également revérifié les copies des courriers reçus par Lucius Malefoy, même ceux qui sont archivés et nous n'avons rien trouvé de compromettant. Elle ne lui a pas envoyé beaucoup de courrier, et depuis deux ans environ, elle ne lui envoie même presque plus rien. Trois lettres par ans tout au plus. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Pour le moment non. »

« Et bien continuez à chercher. Il faut qu'on puisse la localiser, afin de l'interroger. »

Harry était nerveux. Ses congés arrivaient dans deux jours et l'idée d'être éloigné du bureau lui donnait des boutons. Evidemment, il restait joignable en cas d'urgence ou de problème mais Ginny allait l'accaparer et surtout, elle n'allait pas le laisser consulter ses dossiers ou envoyer des notes et des patronus.

Il était impatient à l'idée de devenir le mari de Ginny mais son mariage restait empoisonné par cette sombre histoire et l'occulter pendant quelque heure était quelque chose d'assez difficile. Au moins il aurait Hermione sous les yeux et il serait rassuré sur ce point là.

Il se sentait pris au piège dans cette enquête qui n'avançait pas et malgré lui, une idée lui revenait de temps à autre en tête : faire boire du polynectar à un auror pour qu'il prenne l'apparence d'Hermione et s'en servir pour appât. Il s'y était immédiatement opposé quand cela avait été évoqué mais à présent, il était beaucoup moins catégorique.

« HARRY ! »

La porte du bureau claqua avec violence et Ron surgit dans la pièce, les oreilles rouges. Il tenait un papier dans sa main qu'il laissa tomber sur le bureau.

Harry baissa les yeux et sentit un long frisson traverser son corps de part en part.

_« Prenez garde, la sang-de-bourbe est en péril. »_

_.  
><em>

Son poing s'écrasa sur le bois de la table sans qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Une douleur sourde s'étendit de sa main à l'ensemble de son bras, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce d'un pas furieux.

« Quelle bande d'enfoirés, mais quelle bande d'enfoirés. »

« Harry… »

« Non, je ne vais pas me calmer. Je ne peux pas me calmer. »

« La protection renforcée dont Hermione bénéficie est optimale. Et puis elle n'est même plus chez elle à présent. »

« Ouais…d'ailleurs, je voulais te parler de ça. »

« De quoi ? »

« Hermione. Et Drago. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de louche entre eux ? »

« Louche ? Louche comment ? »

« Comme dans le genre où ils seraient plus que des amis. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils ne sont plus comme avant ? »

« Tu divagues Harry. Drago sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il risquerait sa mission. »

« Je n'en suis pas si certain que toi. Pourtant j'aimerai bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire sur les épaules. »

« Tu veux que je demande à Pansy ? Elle s'y connait pour ça et s'il se passait quelque chose l'un des deux lui en aurait forcément parlé tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui, tu peux faire ça. En espérant que la loyauté de Pansy aille en priorité à toi. »

« Il y a plutôt intérêt, c'est avec moi qu'elle vit après tout. »

« … »

« Prêt pour samedi soir ? »

« Honnêtement Ron…je n'ai absolument pas la tête à faire la fête et à enterrer ma vie de garçon. »

« Eh bien compte sur nous pour que ta bonne humeur revienne. Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas oublier cette soirée de si tôt. »

« On verra, on verra… » Dit-il en songeant que le meilleur moyen de fêter cela en bonne et due forme, aurait été de trouver les coupables.

.

OoO

.

A table, Drago avait le nez fixé dans son assiette. Il était installé à côté d'Hermione et les regards ravis et entendus de la mère de cette dernière, qui était assise en face de lui, le mettaient mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose. Oui, il l'était l'homme parfait et toutes les mères du monde devaient rêver de l'avoir comme genre, mais quand même, ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler ?! Hermione allait finir par se douter de quelque chose si elle continuait de la sorte.

A côté de cela, il ne pouvait nier que les Granger étaient extrêmement gentils avec lui. Hermione avait l'air très proche d'eux et il était sûr qu'ils étaient au courant de la manière dont il avait traité leur fille lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne semblaient plus y prêter la moindre attention.

Ils passèrent le repas à parler mariage, et puis après être restés encore un peu, ils transplanèrent de nouveau chez Drago.

Hermione avait bien envie de regarder un film, mais le blond ne possédait pas le matériel adéquat.

Avisant un plateau d'échec version sorcier, elle s'en empara, et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Tu m'apprendrais à jouer ? »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne _sais_ pas ? »

« Je connais les règles. La théorie. Mais il se trouve que je suis nulle. Et pourtant un de mes rêves secrets est de parvenir à battre Ron un jour. Alors tu m'apprends ? »

.

OoO

.

Ron roula sur le lit, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme effréné. Poitrine d'ailleurs à présent recouverte d'une jolie marque de griffure. Pansy était une vraie tigresse. En sueur, il savait qu'il devait aller prendre une douche, mais la brune l'avait vraiment épuisé et il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Un sortilège ferait l'affaire tout compte fait…

Pansy se rapprocha de lui, un air de femme comblée collé sur le visage, et elle embrassa délicatement son torse, comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait mal avec ses ongles.

Ron passa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de la jeune femme et récolta un soupir satisfait. Pansy était détendue et de bonne humeur, terrain propice au questionnement.

« Chaton ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Harry pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Drago et Hermione. »

« Mmh. »

« Je veux dire, il pense qu'ils sont plus que de simples amis. »

« Mmh… »

« T'en pense quoi toi ? »

« … »

« Ca se serait vu quand même non ? Et puis Drago sait ce qu'il risque. »

« … »

« Et moi je ne vois pas trop ce qui a changé, mais s'il y avait eu quelque chose, Drago t'en aurai parlé non. Et Hermione aussi. Elle n'en aurait pas parlé à Ginny parce que c'est la presque femme d'Harry, mais à toi, elle t'aurait parlé hein ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Hermione ne m'a rien dit. Ni Drago. Et même si ça avait le cas, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient voulu que je te répète quoi que ce soit. »

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Personne ne lui avait rien dit au sens propre. Elle avait deviné, ce qui était totalement différent, n'est-ce pas ?!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »

« Je pense qu'Hermione a fini par déteindre sur vous. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est bien Hermione qui est obsessionnelle des règlements non ? Là, vous vous comportez exactement comme elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être ensemble changerait quelque chose à la manière dont Drago se comporte et dont il la protège. Parce que…qu'ils soient ensemble ou non, vous connaissiez la position de Drago par rapport à elle. Et vous deviez forcément vous douter qu'à vivre avec elle vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, la vérité sur ce fameux malentendu allait forcément éclater. Vous pensiez qu'il allait se passer quoi après ? Non, vraiment je trouve ça ridicule. »

« C'est contraire à l'éthique. »

« Qu'un patron sorte avec sa secrétaire, c'est contraire à l'éthique aussi, et pourtant, ça arrive tous les jours. Harry est le responsable de l'enquête alors que c'est le meilleur ami de la principale concernée, ce n'est pas contraire à l'éthique ça peut-être ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas. Mais foutez-leur un peu la paix. »

« C'est Harry qui… »

« Si tu veux mon avis, Harry aurait bien besoin d'aller suivre une cure de repos. Il ressemble à un déterré. A la place de Ginny, j'aurais depuis un bon moment versé de la potion de sommeil dans sa nourriture du soir. »

« Cette phrase n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. »

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser ce genre de méthode avec toi. Je sais que tu as trop peur de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Parkinson. » Bougonna Ron

« Essaye de t'en convaincre. »

« Tu crois que Drago et Hermione iraient bien ensemble ? » Enchaina le roux.

« Tu plaisantes ? Hermione a été assez malchanceuse dans ses histoires amoureuses, ou alors elle avait de sales goûts. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle a pu trouver à McLaggen. Drago est parfait pour elle et elle est parfaite pour lui. Mais je te rassure, on garde le monopôle du meilleur couple Serpentard/Gryffondor, je ne laisserais personne nous voler cette place. »

Ron sourit devant la détermination de Pansy et resta silencieux pendant un moment, caressant simplement le bras de la brune, à l'aide de son pouce.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui reprit la parole.

« Weasley ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Tu sais qu'utiliser ton nom de famille peut également faire office de mesure de prévention. »

« De quoi veux-tu me prévenir alors ? »

« De bien te comporter pendant la soirée de samedi. Ne t'avise pas de fricoter avec une strip teaseuse. Je le saurais si tu le fais. Hermione me le dira et je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

« Non mais je rêve. » Ricana Ron « C'est le cracmol qui se fiche du moldu. C'est toi qui est en train de me dire ça ! Je suis sûr que tu seras la première à aller tâter le fessiers des mecs que tu vas faire venir pour Ginny. »

« Ce n'est pas comparable. Moi je teste la marchandise pour m'assurer qu'elle est de bonne qualité. »

« Mais bien sûr chaton… »

* * *

><p>Voilà. Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai dit à certains qu'il y aurait Luna et Théo dans ce chapitre mais comme vous pouvez le constater j'arrive à m'embrouiller toute seule et à oublier le contenu de mes propres chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, à la place il y a ce petit passage PansyRon et vous étiez pas mal à en vouloir, alors...satisfaites ? xD

Les parents d'Hermione je les adore. Comptez sur maman Granger pour faire une danse de la joie quand elle sera seule.

La semaine prochaine, Harry enterre sa vie de garçon héhé.

Une review et vous pourrez faire une partie d'échec avec Drago ou Hermione (ou n'importe quel autre personnage)

Bisous Bisous


	32. Chapitre XXXI

****Bonsoiiir. Il est tard je sais, je m'excuse, mais nous sommes toujours vendredi alors je suis dans les temps :D Comment allez-vous ? C'est le week-eeeeend youhouuuuu (j'ai eu une semaine assez hard, ce qui explique ma joie)

Breffons : le livre de la Reine ! Je l'ai terminé et il est méga over giga GENIAL. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. En plus un des personnages est assistante sociale, alors j'étais encore plus contente xDD

****Allez, je vous laisse au chapitre :p

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Maureen Maoa** : Et maintenant qu'Harry et Ron sont en congés mariage, l'enquête va encore moins avancer (ou pas héhé) Ravie que tu aimes maman Granget le Pansy/Ron héhé

**Craquinettedu31** : Ca va très bien ! Et toi ? Ohh non, Pansy sait très bien tenir sa langue xD Voici la chapitre suivant ! Bisous Bisous

**Oceane** : Je pense que tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre xD

**Madie** : Effectivement, Pansy n'est pas une verte et argent pour rien :p Motus et bouche cousue pour le mariage héhé

**Cecile** : ravie que tu ai aimé le passage Ron/Pansy. Quant-à l'indice, je vais te donner le même qu'aux autres : jaune !

**Julhypogriffe**: Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras bien pour Harry :p Voici l'enterrement d'Harry :D Bisous Bisous

**une fan** : Merci énormément pour cette review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Et voici la suite :DD

**Alice D** : Merci beaucoup ! J'adore moi aussi la maman d'Hermione :D Voici l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry !

**Noemi** : Pas de souci, tu n'a pas à t'excuser ! Tu es ou en France ? ca se passe bien ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours !

**Guest (1)** : Héhé, ravie que l'expression te plaise :p

**Hermya Dawson** : il est SUPER GENIAL le livre de la Reine :DD Héhé, vive maman Granger. Ravie que tu aimes le couple Pansy/Ron. Pour Narcissa par contre je garde ma bouche cousue. Voici l'enterrement d'Harrry, celui de Ginny sera pour le chapitre suivant ! Et merci pour les reviews :D

**t** : J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va te plaire. Je sais bel et bien depuis le départ qui fait partie du Cercle :D Les sorciers ont quand même la TV dans cette fic mais ceux de JKR effectivement, je ne sais pas comment ils font xD Ravie que tu aimes Pansy !

**nini54** : Merci beaucouuuuup ! Pansy est effectivement une grande serpentarde par excellence ! J'adore la maman d'Hermione :DD J'espère que la soirée d'Harry va te plaire !

**AliceMG** : Merciiii, voici la suite et désolée pour le retard !

**Erelys** : Chouette, une nouvelle lectrice :D Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. J'adore Blaise et Pansy, alors je suis contente que tu les aimes aussi ! Ahhhh le studio HP, c'est un tel bonheur !

**Gaa** : Pas de soucis, c'était bien l'Italie ? Et niveau boulot, tu as trouvé ? Le moment de Love actually auquel je pensais c'est vers la fin à l'aéroport, plus quand Mr le Ministre et sa chérie s'embrassent enfin :D Héhéhé, ils ne l'ont toujours pas fait principalement à cause de vous lecteurs : ça a l'air de tellement vous préoccuper que je fais exprès de reculer le moment xDDD Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review !

**HeeGii** : Merciiii. Voici la suite !

**Virginie** : Je te laisse lire pour voir si Harry va se décoincer ou pas xDD On verra Narcissa un peu plus tard :p Merci pour la review !

**M.** : Merchi :D

**Minnie35** : La voici la suite ! Hééé oui, les mamans sont les plus fortes :DD

**PY** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :D

**naham** : Merci ! Elle est géniale hein, maman Granger :D La voici la suite

**Sloee** : Ohh cool, une nouvelle lectrice :D Ca me fait plaisir, merci :D

**Osbourne Cox** : Merciii beaucoup ! J'adore maman Granger, alors je suis ravie que tu l'aimes :D Je me tais pour Cormac xD Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour ta future inscription sur le site, n'hésite pas. Et je suis sûre qu'elle serait contente que tu publies sa fic !

**Yrne** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Héhéhé, je reste muette quant-au Cercle :D Voici la suite !

**Lisa** : Hello, l'enterrement va calmer un peu Harry :D Pour la conscience tranquille par contre...tu verras :D Bien sûr que je compte écrire d'autre histoires. J'ai déjà la suivante bien en tête mais je ferais quand même une petite pause pour avoir le temps de prendre de l'avance (mais il y aura des OS pendant ce temps là)

**Guest (2)** : Narcissa est bien vivant, ça je peux te le dire. Pour tes autres questions je me tais xD. Le livre de JK je l'ai aussi en français pour le moment. Je l'achèterais en anglais plus tard ^^

.

.

Thanks Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXI : Stag Night<br>**

**.  
><strong>

.

Hermione papillonna des yeux, s'étira et se retourna dans le lit pour pouvoir jeter un œil au réveil. Il était neuf heures et quart, encore trop tôt pour se lever. Elle n'avait pourtant pas mis la sonnerie mais elle était véritablement excitée à l'idée de la soirée à venir et cela l'avait tirée du sommeil. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que les garçons avaient réservé à Harry et le fait d'être la seule fille à pouvoir y participer la ravissait.

Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir Drago. A neuf heures du matin, alors qu'Harry et Ron venaient tout juste de prendre leurs congés, il était peu probable qu'ils arrivent ici sans prévenir. C'était même totalement impossible en ce qui concernait Ron, qui devait être en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux.

.

Ses pieds nus ne firent aucun bruit sur le sol et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago avec précaution. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et toujours sans faire de bruit, elle se faufila jusqu'au lit du blond qui dormait paisiblement. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis souleva la couette et s'installa à ses côtés.

Drago se retourna alors vers elle, et elle cru pendant un instant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, mais il se contenta de l'attraper et de l'amener contre lui, alors qu'il était toujours endormi. Elle pouffa et caressa doucement ses cheveux désordonnés. Puis elle leva un peu la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Celui-ci n'eut aucun effet et il continua de dormir tranquillement.

Hermione réitéra donc son opération, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le front et descendant ensuite sur sa joue. Elle y déposa plusieurs petits baisers et frotta ensuite son nez contre celui du blond qui réagit enfin.

Il marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et de planter son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'empressa de passer une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Rapidement, Drago la poussa légèrement et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il continua de l'embrasser longuement, puis dévia dans son cou, faisant légèrement gémir la brune. Il se recula ensuite et soupira.

.

« Tu me frustres Granger ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Tu me frustres parce que j'ai envie de t'enlever tes vêtements – enfin, cette espèce de chose qui te sert de pyjama – là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais si je le fais ce sera comme inscrit sur mon front et surtout sur le tien, et Harry ne laissera jamais passer ça. »

« Tu pourrais tenter ta chance non ? » Dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

Drago la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Cette fille était une vraie sorcière. Voilà qu'elle le frustrait encore plus. Il poussa un grognement et s'extirpa du lit, le rire d'Hermione résonnant derrière lui. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, tout en se jurant qu'une fois que l'enquête serait terminée, il la coincerait dans un lit pendant une semaine entière.

Et s'il se montrait vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

.

Hermione était véritablement enchantée à l'idée de la soirée. Non seulement parce qu'elle était privilégiée, mais également parce qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir et voir du monde, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis quelques temps, ses déplacement étant limités à chez elle ou chez Drago à son travail, au ministère de la magie ou aux maisons de ses amis et parents.

Drago lui avait dit qu'en plus des aurors invités, d'autres allaient tout de même assurer la sécurité, au cas ou ceux présents soient trop éméchés pour pouvoir lancer correctement un sortilège.

Ginny passa la voir dans l'après-midi pour lui rappeler de bien faire attention à ce que faisait Harry et de lui retranscrire dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il allait se passer durant la soirée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la rouquine aurait beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le sommeil.

.

« Comment tu penses que je dois m'habiller ? » Cria la brunette depuis sa chambre.

« A poil ! » Répondit alors une voix qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Blaise.

Apparemment, il était déjà dans l'ambiance.

Décidant de se passer d'un avis objectif, elle revêtit un pantalon en lin léger, après avoir exclu d'office robes et jupes – trop dangereux, surtout avec Blaise dans les parages – ainsi qu'un joli haut de couleur verte. Elle se maquilla légèrement, pris son sac et rejoignit Blaise et Drago qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

« Prête Granger ? » Demanda Blaise avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Ce n'est pas moi la reine de la soirée ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Blaise se contenta de ricaner et se leva, sortant de l'appartement. Ils passèrent devant les aurors et Blaise s'arrêta au bord du trottoir. Devant une voiture. Une voiture de sport. Une Porsche noire pour être précise.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Hermione.

« N'est-ce pas le rêve de tout homme ? Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, elle est agrandie magiquement bien sûr, il y a autant de place à l'intérieur que dans le manoir familial de Drago. »

« Mais…c'est une voiture. Drago a peur des voitures. »

« Drago n'a pas le choix, ce n'est pas lui qui se marie et il a peur des voitures moldues conduites par une née-moldue qui se nomme Granger. »

« Et celle-ci ? » Demanda Hermione en craignant la réponse.

« Cette beauté sera conduite par mes soins. »

« Mais…tu sais conduire ? Tu as le permis ? »

« Tais-toi Granger et monte ! » S'exclama Blaise en la poussant à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci était effectivement très grand et spacieux, et n'avait rien à voir avec la petite voiture de sport minuscule qu'elle semblait être vue de dehors. Néanmoins, elle était certaine que niveau vitesse, rien ne changeait et que la magie pouvait même rendre les choses mille fois pire.

Drago la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place près d'une fenêtre, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se sentit un peu vexée qu'il ne dise rien à son ami, alors qu'il lui avait fait toute une montagne le jour où il était monté dans la voiture de ses parents. Elle conduisait probablement beaucoup mieux que ce satané Blaise.

Ce dernier s'était mis au volant et démarra. Il ne roula pas encore trop vite puisqu'ils devaient s'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour récupérer tous les invités. Il y eut Neville, Théo, Dean, Seamus, George pour ceux qu'elle connaissait et le reste étaient des aurors qui étaient assez proches d'Harry.

Au fur et à mesure que la voiture se remplissait, Hermione remarqua que le blond se collait de plus en plus à elle et elle ricana intérieurement. Voilà qu'il était jaloux…

.

Lorsque tous les invités furent récupérés, Blaise se dirigea finalement vers la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Le survivant attendait devant la porte, accompagné de Ron et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture au moment où Blaise l'arrêta.

Ils n'allèrent cependant pas assez vite pour empêcher la porte de la maison de s'ouvrir.

« Hermione ! HERMIONE ! N'oublie pas hein ! Tu le surveilles, tu l'empêches de… »

« Ca suffit ! » S'exclama alors la voix de Pansy, qui tira Ginny en arrière avant de refermer la porte.

Tous les hommes éclatèrent de rire et Harry s'installa sur le siège avant, tandis que Ron rejoignait les autres à l'arrière.

« Et c'est…parti ! » Fit Blaise avec un immense sourire.

De la musique s'éleva dans la voiture et Blaise accélera soudainement. Hermione ne remarqua cela que parce qu'elle était assise à côté de la fenêtre, car rien ne se ressentait autrement. Elle ne savait pas si toutes les voitures de sport étaient comme ça ou si Blaise avait également trafiqué quelque chose à l'aide de la magie, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ils roulaient à toute vitesse et Hermione se demanda à quel moment la police moldue allait les arrêter.

Heureusement, ils s'arrêtèrent peu après et Blaise leur indiqua qu'il était temps de sortir de la voiture.

Ils suivirent le noir jusque dans un bar et déposèrent leurs veste dans un coin.

« Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez croire. » Fit alors Drago « Nous n'allons pas rester pour le moment. Que tout le monde s'approche de ce portoloin ! »

Hermione remarqua alors le ballon de basket crevé qui trônait sur une table basse. Toute la petite troupe s'en approcha et ils se contorsionnèrent pour pouvoir tous poser un doigt dessus.

La secousse familière ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et ils furent tous entrainés vers une destination inconnue de tous, exceptés Blaise, Drago, Théo et Ron.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione posa ses pieds à terre et qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle poussa un petit cri inarticulé et se mit à sautiller à pieds joints comme une petite fille. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait cette chance. Elle venait de revoir son opinion quant-aux idées des garçons et rien que pour ça, elle était encore plus heureuse de pouvoir participer à l'enterrement.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin. » Couina-t-elle tout en continuant de sautiller.

A côté d'elle, les invités échangeaient eux aussi des exclamations diverses et Harry avait les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« C'est…c'est vraiment vrai ou c'est une espèce d'illusion magique ? »

« Non, non mon pote, que du cent pour cent authentique. Après tout on ne se marie qu'une seule fois. » Fit Ron

« C'est vraiment… »

« Le Grand Canyon. Le seul et l'unique. »

C'était encore plus beau que sur n'importe quelle photo ou n'importe quel livre. Ils avaient l'impression de n'être que de minuscules veracrasses, devant cette immensité de pierre rouge. La chaleur était assez étouffante mais tous étaient trop émerveillés pour la ressentir.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même, gravant cette image au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait avoir la chance de voir le Grand Canyon.

« Bon, mon petit pote Potter, tu dois bien te douter que nous ne sommes pas là uniquement pour faire du touriste. Suivez le guide. »

Ils s'avancèrent le long d'un petit chemin et Hermione en profita pour sortir son appareil photo. Elle se félicita de l'avoir emmené avec et elle prit plusieurs clichés, tout en marchant.

Ils aperçurent finalement deux hommes qui se tenaient debout, avec un tas de matériel à leurs pieds. Hermione observa rapidement les objets et comprit assez facilement ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle se rapprocha de Drago et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Il ne voudra jamais le faire. »

Harry finit lui aussi par comprendre ce qu'il se tramait et il s'arrêta net, se tournant vers Blaise et Ron qui étaient côte à côte.

« C'est son idée ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, tout en pointant l'autre du doigt.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse ça. »

« Mais si, tu vas le faire. Pense à tous les gens qui voudraient être à ta place. »

« … »

« Tu as vaincu Voldemort non ? Ce n'est pas un ridicule petit saut à l'élastique qui va te faire peur. »

« Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! »

« Ron a raison. » Intervint Drago en se rapprochant du survivant « Surtout que contrairement aux moldus nous avons d'une part tous des baguettes et d'autre part Hermione Granger avec nous, donc si jamais l'élastique lâche, tu as toutes les chances du monde pour qu'on arrive à te sauver avant que tu t'écrases au sol. Si on rajoute à ça le fait que Ginny nous tuera tous si on rentre en lui annonçant que tu es mort…oui, je crois que tu peux sauter en toute sécurité. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi. Il en est hors de question ! »

« AH ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Seulement j'ai vu comment les gens sont attachés. Il est hors de question que je mette en péril ma descendance en m'enfermant dans ce truc ! Ca avait l'air vraiment serré ! »

« Et ma descendance à moi alors ?! »

« N'écoute pas ce que raconte Drago, tu sais bien que c'est une chochotte. »

« Je t'emmerde Weasley. »

« Allez Harry ! » Lança Dean ! « Un saut à l'élastique dans le Grand Canyon ! »

« Ca n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie ! » Renchérit Seamus

« Oui allez ! » Lança une troisième personne.

Bientôt, tout le monde se mit à pousser et acclamer Harry, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer vers le moniteur. Et il devait de toute façon avouer que leur enthousiasme était assez communicatif et qu'il commençait à sentir l'excitation poindre à l'idée de sauter dans le vide.

Il s'approcha du moniteur qui commença par le féliciter pour son mariage prochain, avant de lui expliquer comment allait se dérouler le saut et ce qu'il devrait faire. Harry écouta attentivement et puis il fut pour lui l'heure d'enfiler son harnais et de s'avancer sur le promontoire.

George choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de Ron et lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Tu me dois vingt gallions. Je savais qu'il le ferait. »

« La ferme ! »

Une fois placé tout au bord de la plate-forme, Harry inspira longuement, et se retourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient.

« Hermione…si je meurs il faudra que tu… »

« Oh ne sois pas ridicule. Personne ne va mourir. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Tu me lègues ton balai hein ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux Ron. Répondit-il, déclenchant ainsi les rires de l'assemblée.

Puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois et observa l'immensité du Grand Canyon. Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant où sinon la peur allait finir par reprendre le dessus.

.

Alors il sauta. Il chuta dans le vide en poussant un grand cri. Il tombait et tombait mais dans le même temps, il avait l'impression de voler. Il voyait les pierres rouges défiler devant lui à toute vitesse et soudain, l'élastique arrêta sa chute. Il fit plusieurs rebonds qui achevèrent de le décoiffer et enfin, il se stabilisa dans les airs.

« Wow. » Souffla-t-il alors qu'on le remontait.

Il fut accueilli avec des applaudissements et des sifflements, et George vint lui donner une claque dans le dos.

« Tu as crié comme une fillette. » Ricana Blaise.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur. En tout cas merci les gars ! C'était vraiment super. »

Ils firent ensuite une balade d'environ une heure dans le Grand Canyon, admirant tous encore et toujours le paysage, et s'abreuvant de la culture d'Hermione qui ne manquait pas de leur expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait, et puis ils retournèrent au portoloin qui les ramena à Londres.

.

.

Le bar avait totalement changé d'apparence en leur absence – probablement un sortilège de dissimulation qui avait été levé et semblait à présent prêt à accueillir les jeunes gens pour une longue soirée. Le comptoir du bar et les différentes tables basses étaient remplies de nourriture et de boissons et une musique de fond retentissait déjà.

Blaise s'en alla brièvement derrière le bar et revint avec un plateau recouvert de shooters.

« Harry ! Tu enterres vingt-quatre ans de vie de jeune garçon alors pour commencer cette soirée dans les règles de l'art, tu es prié d'avaler ces vingt-quatre shooters. Hermione ! Je t'en ai prévu quelque uns pour toi aussi, avant que tu ne commences à devenir rabat joie et à l'empêcher de boire ! »

« Je ne comptais pas l'en empêcher. » Répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Elle avait simplement prévu d'utiliser sa baguette et ce sortilège de sobrièté qu'elle venait de découvrir, pour sauver son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et se saisit du premier shooter qu'il vida cul sec, suivit directement du deuxième et du troisième.

Hermione attendit le sixième pour attraper sa baguette…et constata avec stupeur qu'elle ne la trouvait pas.

Son regard croisa celui de Blaise qui affichait un air beaucoup trop innocent et elle plissa les yeux, furieuse. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa baguette tout de suite et même si elle essayait, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle serait seule contre tous. Voilà ce que c'était d'être la seule fille.

Lorsqu'Harry eut finit de vider son vingt-quatrième verre, il vacilla quelque peu et Hermione s'empressa d'empiler de la nourriture sur une assiette : s'il gardait le ventre vide, elle allait le retrouver la tête dans les toilettes et Ginny allait la tuer.

« Tiens, mange Harry ! »

« Hermione ? T'es une petite chanceuse, tu le sais ça ! Pleins d'hommes que pour toi. Enfin, sauf moi bien sûr, ahah, je vais me marier. »

« Hé ! »Lança alors un collègue d'Harry à la cantonade « Est-ce que Granger fait partie des activités ? »

Plusieurs personnes applaudirent sa phrase et Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Drago. Il était livide et semblait peiner à garder son calme et à ne pas répondre, ou aller mettre son poing dans la figure de l'imbécile. Finalement, il s'avança et baissa quelque peu le son de la musique pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire un petit jeu. Ron, Théo, Blaise et moi l'avons mis au point. Nous allons aller nous asseoir, comme ça nous pourrons boire et nous restaurer un peu. » Fit-il en faisant un signe vers le coin où plusieurs canapés et des fauteuils étaient installés.

Tout le monde s'y dirigea, et Drago arriva le dernier, avec deux corbeilles remplies de petits morceaux de parchemins.

« Nous avons décidé de faire deux corbeilles pour que tout le monde puisse participer et que cela soit plus marrant. Il y a une corbeille destinée à Harry, qui nous posera à tous des questions et une corbeille que nous autres feront tourner et qui contient des questions destinées à Harry. Comme tu peux le deviner Harry, tes questions auront toutes plus ou moins à voir avec le plus beau jour de ta vie. Ah, et avant que j'oublie, les parchemins sont ensorcelés. Si vous mentez vous serez soumis à des démangeaisons horribles qui ne cesseront que lorsque vous donnerez la bonne réponse. Il faut blâmer Granger pour ça, c'est elle qui nous a donné la formule sans savoir à quoi elle servirait. »

« Vous êtes des salauds ! » Commenta-t-elle.

« Qui commence ? »

« Honneur à la dame. » Déclara Blaise en lui passant la corbeille.

Hermione attrapa un parchemin et l'ouvrit, lisant à voix haute la question.

« Harry, si tu devais te marier à une autre personne que Ginny, laquelle choisirais-tu ? »

« Je ne me vois pas me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mais euh…je dirais Leah Rowson. »

Les hommes approuvèrent le choix de cette chanteuse célèbre dans le monde sorcier et accesoirement très jolie, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de noter discrètement l'information dans le compte rendu destiné à Ginny. Elle pouvait être sûre qu'après ça, Ginny n'était pas prête d'acheter l'un de ses albums.

« A toi Harry. Choisit la personne. » Fit Théo.

« Alors, Blaise. » Dit-il avant de déplier le papier « Avec qui s'est déroulée ta première fois ? Ps : par première fois je sous-entends première partie de jambe en l'air ! »

« Par Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur mes propres questions ? Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir ! »

« Réponds Zabini. »

« Avec Pansy. »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Ron, son visage se teintant instantanément de rouge.

« Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne te l'avait jamais dit ? Tout le monde le sait. »

« Pas moi ! Comment…comment… »

« Ronnie, on était jeunes. C'est toujours nul la première fois, on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. »

« Parle pour toi. » Coupa Drago.

« Arrête de te vanter blondie. Bref, c'était un service rendu à l'autre, en tant qu'amis. Tu ne vas pas en faire un foin tout de même. »

« Je vais te casser la gueule oui. »

« Bois un verre. Ca ira mieux après. A moi donc. Harry, quelle est la partie du corps de Ginny que tu aimes le plus ?»

« Euuuuuh…ses yeux… »

Immédiatement après, il se mit à se gratter frénétiquement et toute l'assemblée explosa de rire, alors qu'Harry balbutiait :

« Arrgh, d'accord, d'accord. Sa poitrine ! »

« Ouh, Potter est un petit pervers on dirait. »

« La ferme. Hé ! Je peux lire la question avant de choisir la personne qui va y répondre ? »

« Non. »

« Mais…je suis le futur marié ! »

« C'est non. »

« Bon…Je choisis Ron. Quelle est à ce jour la plus grande honte de ta vie ?»

« Facile. La fois ou Fred et George ont placardé des photos de moi petit, sur le pot, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. »

La plupart des personnes présentes n'étaient pas au courant de cet événement et tous éclatèrent de rire, alors que George s'empressait de raconter comment lui et son frère avaient mis au point cette blague mémorable. Ron n'avait pas voulu sortir du dortoir pendant presque trois jours et il avait fallut les efforts combinés d'Hermione et de McGonnagall pour qu'il accepte de retourner en cours.

« Arrêtez de rire ! » S'exclama le roux avant de prendre à son tour un parchemin.

« Harry, que comptes-tu faire pendant ta nuit de noces ? »

« Qui a rédigé cette question stupide ? A votre avis, dormir bien sûr…arghhhhh, c'était ironique par Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que les démangeaisons reprenaient. « Je compte consommer mon mariage en bonne et due forme, évidemment. A mon tour…Question pour Drago. » Il déplia le parchemin et haussa un sourcil en lisant la question « Au moment où cette question t'es posée, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il immédiatement, sachant très bien de toute façon qu'il lui serait impossible de résister aux démangeaisons.

Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder en direction d'Hermione et de ne pas réagir aux « ooooh » de l'assemblée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que les shooters et le verre de rhum qu'Harry était en train de boire avaient suffisamment embrumé son cerveau pour qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop au sens de cette réponse.

Hermione de son côté était plus rouge qu'une brique. Cet afflux de sang au niveau de son visage n'arrangeait en rien les choses mais heureusement pour elle, personne n'était occupé à la regarder.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir pleinement et totalement comprendre le sens de cette réponse. Drago était amoureux d'elle. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle n'est-ce pas ?! Il était amoureux d'elle et le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait de violents frissons. Amoureux…

« Harry. » S'exclama alors Drago en ignorant les regards entendus de Ron et Blaise « Où s'est déroulée ta première fois avec Ginny ? »

« Dans la salle sur demande. » Répondit-il d'un air rêveur.

« Pff, si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais rédigé cette question. »Pesta Blaise. « Je pensais que ce serait un tantinet plus exotique. »

« Tais-toi. Hermione. Euh non, pas Hermione…plus tard. Bobby ! » Interpela-t-il avant d'ouvrir le parchemin « A quand remonte ton dernier baiser ? »

« Ah ah, tu as mal choisi. Un célibataire aurait été préférable. » Répondit son collègue « Tout à l'heure, avant de partir, il fallait bien que je dise au revoir à ma femme. »

Hermione échangea un regard furtif avec le blond. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. Elle aurait bien sûr pu essayer de mentir à propos de l'identité de la personne avec qui elle avait partagé son dernier baiser mais elle doutait que quiconque l'aurait crue, sans compter les démangeaisons.

.

Le jeu continua pendant un bon bout de temps, pendant lequel les questions de Blaise leurs permirent d'en apprendre beaucoup plus qu'ils auraient dû sur la sexualité du survivant et de Ginny. Ils rirent beaucoup et Hermione fut soulagée d'échapper au pire puisque les deux questions auxquelless elle dû répondre furent « As-tu été amoureuse de quelqu'un beaucoup plus âgé que toi ? » où elle avait répondu que si on pouvait considérer cela comme être amoureuse, elle l'avait été de Lockhart, leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et quelle était la partie du corps qu'elle aimait le plus chez Harry, ce à quoi elle avait répondu « ses yeux. »

Le problème le plus notable était que ces messieurs avaient passé la majeure partie du jeu – lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à répondre aux questions – à boire et qu'ils étaient à présent tous éméchés à un niveau plus ou moins élevé.

Elle avait pour sa part stratégiquement choisi de s'installer assez loin de Blaise, comme ça il ne pouvait pas remplir son verre en cachette et la forcer à boire. Elle avait donc en tout et pour tout bu un seul verre de rhum citrouille et s'en portait très bien.

Ils se levèrent ensuite pour danser, chose qui étonna Hermione qui s'était imaginé que c'était quelque chose que seules les filles aimaient faire et que les hommes étaient seulement entrainés par elles.

.

Drago l'attrapa par la main au bout de même pas une minute et la colla contre lui.

« Drago arrête ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Je veux danser avec toi. »

« Tu pues l'alcool. On ne peut pas danser ensemble, Harry va se douter de quelque chose. »

« Harry est complètement saoul, tu n'as pas du tout assuré niveau chaperonnage. Il ne verra rien du tout et danser ne signifie rien de mal. Et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà dit que je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant et en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Parce que j'étais obligé de dire la vérité et que c'est la vérité. Je suis amoureux de toi Hermione. Je t'aime. »

Elle eut la certitude que s'il ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras, elle serait tombée à terre. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et flageolaient avec force. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'en réalité tout son corps tremblait, que lorsque Drago frotta son dos et ses bras avec douceur. Il ne semblait pas inquiet de son manque de réaction…cela était probablement dû à l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines.

Mais le fait était qu'elle réagissait, pas par la parole, mais le tremblement de son corps n'était qu'une partie infime de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, dans son corps…

Elle avait envie de pleurer. De joie bien entendu. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé les choses de la sorte. En réalité, elle ne s'était rien imaginé du tout puisque dans sa tête, Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute…

A l'instant présent, elle avait juste l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice était en train d'éclater dans sa poitrine, son ventre, sa tête et elle venait surtout de se rendre compte qu'elle avait attendu ces mots avec impatience. Elle était tellement heureuse

Sans réfléchir et emportée par son élan, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Drago la dévisagea, surpris, avant de regarder autour de lui, mais heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Non. »

« Tu as les yeux brillants pourtant. »

« Je…je suis émue c'est tout. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Petite nature. » Dit-il avant de partir dans un petit éclat de rire.

Il avait l'alcool joyeux au moins, c'était déjà ça. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Théo tapa dans ses mains.

.

« Madame et Messieurs, il va être grand temps pour nous d'aller faire un petit tour dehors. Que tout le monde se rassure, tous les aurors ou presque, qui ne sont pas dans cette salle, attendent dehors et vont nous accompagner pour assurer la sécurité de Miss Hermione. Harry, tu vas prendre ceci. » Dit-il en lui tendant un panier.

Harry l'attrapa et regarda ce qu'il contenait : des strings. Par dizaine.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? »

« Tu dois les vendre. »

« Hein ? Mais…comment je vais faire ça ? »

« Tu vas faire du porte à porte voyons. »

« Mais…il est quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air particulièrement stupide.

« Onze heure et quart. Mais c'est ça qui est drôle. » Fit Ron.

« Attendez ! Il faut que je re boive un petit coup avant d'y aller. »

Il vida un nouveau verre de rhum sous les rire de ses acolytes et tous sortirent à sa suite, dans la rue. A peine eut-il mit un pied dehors qu'Harry repéra un couple de jeune gens qui – au vu de l'accoutrement de la fille – allaient se rendre à une soirée ou en boite de nuit. Harry couru vers eux et tapota sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Hé, salut ! Vous pouvez m'acheter un string ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença l'homme d'un ton agressif, avant de s'adoucir « Tu serais pas Harry Potter ? »

« Hein ? Oui c'est moi. Harry Potter. C'est moi. Tu m'achètes string ? Je vais me marier et je dois vendre des strings. »

« C'est vrai qu'il va se marier chéri. Je l'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo. »

Son petit-ami avisa les amis d'Harry qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire et sortit trois mornilles de son sac, qu'il donna à Harry en échange d'un string. Le brun se retourna vers ses amis et hurla :

« J'ai réussi ! J'en ai vendu un ! »

« Mais tu dois tout vider Potter. »

Fort de son premier succès et remarquant que la rue était à présent vide, Harry ne se démonta pas et se dirigea vers la première maison qui se présenta à lui, créant ainsi des rires quasiment hystérique chez la plupart de ses amis.

Hermione quant-à elle, croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres d'un air mécontent. Cette idée était particulièrement stupide à son goût.

Harry tambourina à la porte pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame ouvre la porte, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux recouverts d'un filet et sa baguette brandie devant elle.

« Ça ne va pas ! Faire un tel boucan. Espèce de sale petit morveux. Le respect des gens vous connaissez ! » Éructa-t-elle.

« Madame…je suis désolé mais s'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'acheter un string ? » Dit-il en montrant son panier.

Derrière lui, Ron s'écroula à terre, vaincu par son fou rire, tandis qu'Harry se faisait injurier par la vieille femme.

.

Le survivant finit néanmoins par comprendre – après que cinq personnes lui aient claqué la porte au nez en menaçant d'appeler les aurors, sans se douter qu'ils étaient presque tous là – que les choses marchaient beaucoup mieux quand il disait d'entrée son nom, avec preuve à l'appui. A la vue de la cicatrice, les gens semblaient tout de suite se rappeler qu'effectivement, le mariage de l'année approchait et Harry réussit à écouler son panier de string en moins de quarante cinq minutes.

Le défi string rempli, ils retournèrent au bar où la fête pu reprendre. Sans sa baguette, Hermione était quelque peu en difficultés pour réguler la consommation d'alcool des hommes qui étaient à présent pour la plupart vraiment éméchés.

Les choses faillirent se dégrader lorsqu'un des collègues d'Harry l'invita à danser. Elle accepta et dansa durant deux chansons avec lui, avant d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle sirotait tranquillement son verre lorsque Drago se matérialisa à ses côtés et la tira par le bras, vers un endroit sombre de la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas que tu danses avec Ben. »

« Drago, tu es complètement saoul. »

« N'essaye pas de me faire croire que j'ai des hallucinations. Je t'ai vu danser avec lui. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors Ben est un sale pervers qui ne fait que de te mâter depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Ne danse plus avec lui. Avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Bon, tu peux avec Théo, Ron et Harry mais personne d'autre. Pas Blaise, je le connais, il a les mains baladeuses quand il a bu. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu moi. Je sais gérer la situation. »

« Je n'aime pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Si tu veux danser, fait-le avec moi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Enchaina-t-il.

Hermione ne sut que répondre à cette phrase et leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, lorsque Blaise vint les interrompre.

.

« Mec, mec…il faut que tu viennes. _Elles_ sont arrivées. »

Le blond déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et s'en alla à la suite de Blaise, laissant Hermione dans un état de contentement et frustration mêlée.

Théo fit asseoir tout le monde dans un coin de la pièce, devant un rideau noir que personne n'avait remarqué auparavant, et Ron banda les yeux d'Harry, avant de l'emmener derrière le rideau.

Les plaisanteries graveleuses et les ricanements commencèrent, tandis qu'Hermione soupirait : elle avait bien compris que les fameuses strip-teaseuses devaient être arrivées pour faire leur petit numéro à Harry. Hermione comptait bien le surveiller, lui et ses mains et yeux baladeurs.

Ron, Blaise et Drago revinrent dans la pièce et le rideau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre trois barres en métal, instrument essentiel aux strip-teaseuses, et Harry, assis sur une chaise. Le survivant avait l'air d'un enfant : un sourire hésitant s'étalait sur ses lèvres et il balançait continuellement ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

La luminosité de la pièce baissa, tandis qu'un spot éclairait l'endroit où allait se dérouler le spectacle.

De la musique s'éleva ensuite dans la pièce et trois filles firent leur apparition sous les sifflements et les cris appréciateurs de l'assemblée.

Hermione croisa les bras. La grande différence entre les strip-teaseurs et leurs consœurs était que les filles étaient vulgaires ! Elles étaient encore plus ou moins habillées pour le moment mais il n'empêchait qu'elles étaient déjà totalement et entièrement vulgaires.

Elles commencèrent à se déhancher, et l'une d'entre elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui retira le bandeau qui lui recouvrait les yeux. Le survivant devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Deux des filles commencèrent à faire leur petit numéro avec les barres, tandis que la troisième s'approchait d'Harry et se trémoussait, tout en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, révélant une poitrine opulente, enfermée dans un soutien gorge rouge.

Hermione soupira et balaya des yeux l'assemblée : ils avaient tous la bouche entrouverte et dévoraient les filles des yeux. Tous, y compris Drago et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à être _jalouse_ d'une strip-teaseuse, mais elle ne pouvait refréner cette pointe d'irritation en le voyant promener ses yeux de haut en bas sur la fille qui venait à présent de retirer sa robe, exposant ainsi ses fesses à tout le monde.

Elle tourna ensuite le dos à Harry et remua son postérieur devant lui.

« TOUCHE ! METS LES MAINS ! » Se mit à hurler Blaise, mais Harry gardait les siennes résolument posées sur ses genoux. Visiblement, il ne savait plus où se mettre et même l'alcool ne l'avait pas assez désinhibé pour qu'il ose la toucher.

Lorsqu'elle enleva son soutien gorge, tous ceux qui étaient assis se penchèrent instinctivement en avant et Hermione, excédée, tendit le pied et donna un coup dans la chaise de Drago.

Le blond se retourna et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant l'expression de la brunette qui se renfrogna encore plus.

Les deux autres strip-teaseuse se déshabillèrent à leur tour et celle qui s'occupait spécifiquement d'Harry s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

« Alors, tu bandes ? » Continua Blaise

« Espèce de crétin pervers. » Murmura Hermione entre ses dents.

Lorsque la fille attrapa les mains d'Harry et les posa sur sa propre poitrine, elle dû se retenir pour se pas se lever. Ginny allait tous les tuer de toute façon et ce serait bien fait pour eux.

Au bout d'encore cinq longues minutes, le « spectacle » se termina enfin et Harry se releva…avant de se diriger immédiatement vers le bar et de vider cul sec un verre.

.

Hermione quant-à elle alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et recroisa les bras, mais également les jambes pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle vit un Drago hilare arriver vers elle et il la tira une nouvelle fois, ignorant ses protestations, avant de l'entrainer dans le même coin sombre qu'auparavant.

« J'aime quand tu es jalouse Granger. » Déclara-t-il

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. »

« Si tu l'es ! Et ça m'excite. » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

Drago se contenta de ricaner et passa ses mains sous le haut d'Hermione qui frissonna. C'était un sale tricheur. Il caressa doucement son dos et leurs visages furent attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants.

Leurs bouches se collèrent rapidement et il la plaqua contre le mur pour pouvoir explorer sa bouche plus facilement…

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahahahahah je sais, je sais, vous êtes présentement en train de me détester de couper là, vous vous demander ce qu'il va se passer, si on va les voir et si la fin du monde va arriver. See you next week j'ai envie de dire héhéhéhé *proud*<p>

Une review et Drago vous plaquera contre le mur pour vous faire un bisous !

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 30 : 61 review pour 1425 lecteurs soit 4,28 % de reviews** (sans commentaire)


	33. Chapitre XXXII

****Hello, Hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi ma première de stage s'est très bien passée, alors je suis contente.

Mais je ne vais pas trop parler de moi aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai autre chose à dire, que j'attend depuis longtemps pour vous en parler et que l'heure est venue de le faire. Et j'ai tellement envie de pousser ma gueulante que je suis soulagée de pouvoir enfin le faire.

Non, pour une fois je ne vais pas parler des lecteurs fantômes xD Je vais vous parler de** fifty gros bordel de merde qui pue of grey. **Je pense que vous avez tous entendu parler de ce truc qu'on ne devrais pas appeler livre, mais qui s'appelle un livre. Et bien ce livre, ce AHEM roman érotique, va sortir le 17 octobre, donc jeudi prochain en France. Et comme je suppose, vous le savez aussi, si j'ai envie de hurler à chaque fois que j'entends parler de cette merde qui se fait qualifier de livre, c'est parce qu'il ne devrait pas exister, et pour cause, c'est une FANFICTION. Vraiment ce genre de chose me fait m'insurger au plus haut point. Pour vous dire cet été en UK a chaque fois que je mettais les pieds dans une librairies/magasin culturel, je voyais la trilogie et j'avais envie de crier aux acheteurs que PUTAIN DE MERDE TU PAYES UN TRUC QUE TU PEUX AVOIR GRATUITEMENT.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la fic (que l'auteur a évidemment supprimé de feu feu depuis, ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de clâmer dans les journaux que c'était une fanfic à la base), est une fic twilight (déjà) qui s'appelait Master of my universe. Vous pouvez la trouver en PDF en cherchant un peu sur le net et ainsi voir la preuve que cette conne d'E.L James n'a même pas pris la peine de remanier sa fic. Non, elle a juste fait un COPIER/COLLER en changeant les noms et quelques mots par-ci par là (je connais des gens qui se sont procuré fifty shade en pdf pour comparer).

Donc voilà, on se fous royalement de notre gueule et cette fille met en péril tout le monde de la fanfiction. Je ne sais pas comme elle fait pour se regarder dans le miroir tous les jours et ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle a fait. Et je ne dit pas ça parce c'est un ro...un torchon érotique, le "livre" aurait été un livre bisounours j'aurais dit exactement la même chose. Le fait est que** publier des fanfictions et se faire de l'argent dessus est INTERDIT,** c'est illégal pour des raisons de droit d'auteurs et autres. Alors quoi, je ne comprends pas comment des gens ont pu accepter de la publier, comment Stephenie Meyer n'est pas outre mesure dérangée par ça. Je sais que des courriers ont été fait à la maison d'édition de Twilight et rien... Alors que si ça arrivait pour HP à mon avis JK et la Warner (qui possède aussi des droits sur le monde HP, n'aurait pas tardé à lui tomber dessus), elle s'est fait plus d'argent avec les ventes de son torchon que Meyer avec les ventes de Twilight.

Et puis merde, c'est une auteur de fic. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, le principe de la fanfiction c'est bien de proposer ses écrits GRATUITEMENT. Mais je vois parfaitement ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, elle a écrit une fic (de merde) avec plein de lemon à tous les chapitres. Alors évidemment lemon = review, donc elle a eu pleins de reviews, elle a pris la grosse tête "Tiens, si je faisais publier ma fic" tout va bien, non elle n'a pas eu l'impression de se foutre royalement de la gueule du monde et de faire quelque chose qui est je le répète ILLEGAL. Il y a un moment ou il faut savoir pourquoi on écrit des fics. C'est censé être pour le plaisir non ? Si elle voulait être célèbre,** pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été capable d'inventer et d'écrire son propre roman.**

****Je connais des gens, D . Would pour ne pas la citer qui écrit merveilleusement bien, qui a les capacités de se faire publier et qui pourrait facilement tomber dans ce travers. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est assez intelligente et intègre pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'illégal, pour se pas se foutre littéralement de la gueule d'une vraie auteur (ici JKR) dont elle apprécie l'univers, et surtout, surtout parce qu'elle écrit un vrai roman et que si elle veut se faire connaitre, c'est pour son univers à elle ! Parce que E.L James peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle a beau avoir changé les noms de ses persos et dire que sa fic était un UA, elle l'a écrit avec Edward et Bella point. Donc qu'est-ce qui l'intéressait dans le fait de publier ? Eh ben oui, le fric ! Et ca me rend malade de voir qu'ils vont faire un film (d'ailleurs ça me fait bien rire de voir qu'ils cherchent les acteurs parfaits...j'ai envie de dire, prenez Stewart et Pattinson, après tout) et qu'elle encore se faire une masse de fric. C'est inadmissible d'avoir un tel comportement. C'est comme si moi, je retirais sous l'apparence ou protection de feu feu, que je changeais les noms et que je la mettais en vente (et que je vous demandais d'acheter, parce que je suis sûre qu'elle a dû, avant de retirer la fic de feu feu, demander à ses lectrices d'acheter) Non mais ON SE MOQUE DE QUI ?! Et vraiment, vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment Stephenie Meyer ne lui a pas collé un procès au c*l Je trouve ça dégradant pour le monde de la fanfiction.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, surtout, surtout **n'ACHETEZ PAS CETTE MERDE, **vous pouvez l'avoir gratuitement et elle n'a aucune légitimité. le titre français sera cinquante nuances de grey alors dès que vous le voyez FUYEZ ! Je veux que les ventes fassent un flop en France ! Merde !

Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Chilou** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Tu vas voir ici si Harry les découvre. Et l'action va revenir très vite :D

**Oceane** : Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi xDD Je te laisse vérifier en lisant. Bisous Bisous

**lululoulou** : I know, I know, sadisme power xD

**Alice D** : Tu vas trouver réponse à ta question en lisant :p Hermione s'est contenue comme elle le pouvait :)

**Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Lisa** : Réponse là dessous pour voir s'ils vont se faire prendre ! Tu en as de la chance de pouvoir voir le grand Canyon ! Bisous Bisous

**Naedda** : Ohh merci ! ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ! Et j'adore la Ben & Jerry's alors...que tu compares ma fic à ça c'est :DDD Si tu veux, je peux de conseiller de bonnes dramione, j'en connais pas mal :)

**nan** : Merci beaucoup héhé, tes compliments me font plaisir !

**Erelys** : Merci beaucoup. Et je m'excuse d'avance mais encore ni Narcissa, ni enquête dans ce chapitre :/ La soirée de Pansy est pour ce chapitre :D Nope, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au Grand Canyon, ni fait de saut à l'élastique, mais je connais plusieurs personnes qui sont allées au Grand Canyon. Drago arrive, je te laisse choisir ton mur xD

**Marine** : Voici la suite :)

**t** : Oh merci, je cherchais quelque chose d'original, et puis j'ai eu l'idée du saut à l'élastique. L'enterrement de Ginny est prévu pour ce chapitre ! Non, Drago ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ;)

Ca me fait plaisir qu'il y ait une assistante sociale parce que si tout se passe bien et que j'ai mon diplôme, c'est ce que je serais en juin :) Je n'aurais pas pu écrire sans avoir le fin mot, ça m'aurait paniqué je pense ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite :D

**Minnie35** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Madie** : je te laisse découvrir s'ils vont se faire prendre !

**Alexe22** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et pour Ginny, je te laisse lire !

**Yrne** : Mouhahahah, mais j'aime être sadique xD Oui, les activités du Cercle vont bientôt reprendre !

**AliceMG** : Je sais, je sais, mes coupures sont très sadiques xD Contente que tu ai aimé le saut à l'élastique ! Et voici la suite !  
>Bisous Bisous<p>

**Lisou** : Je te laisse découvrir si Harry va voir quelque chose ou non :p

**Pepites** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et te laisse découvrir la suite !

**P.Y** : Tu vois, je suis sûre que tu as survécu xD

**HeeGii** : Hééé on lance pas de tomates à l'auteuz sinon elle écrit plus xD Mais merci beaucoup pour la review :D

**Breizh** : Ohhh merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Il y aura des aurors femmes avec Ginny

**Auline** : merci beaucoup !

**Amandine** : Tout à fait, être sadique fait partie de la stratégie de l'auteur ! xD

**Sloee** : Mouhahahah, tu vas trouver réponse à tes questions ici :DD

**Gaïa** : Tu as le même nom qu'un perso de The Casual Vacancy, tu le sais ? xD Oui, en effet c'est très risqué, mais l'alcool leur fait perdre un peu cette notion xD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Mia** : Merci, merci, merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Je t'envoie Drago qui va te plaquer sur un mur ! J'espère que mes autres fics te plairont. Bisous Bisous

**Noemi** : Je pense que ceux qui détestent vont encore plus me haïr pour les deux prochains chapitre :p

**B** : Je suis la première à comparer sous l'apparence à Protection mais au niveau du rythme, je ne peux pas faire la même chose parce qu'il n'y a pas d'enquête dans Sous l'apparence donc forcément... xD J'ai fait le choix de ne pas parler de l'enquête à chaque chapitre car il fallait aussi que je fasse évoluer les relations entre les personnages. Et puis je ne donne pas trop d'indices parce que ce ne serais pas drôle si vous deviniez tout de suite. mais oui, j'ai tout prévu et j'aime être sadique mouhahah :)

**Manon.L** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur cette fic et aussi sur mes autres histoires :D Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Et moi aussi j'adore Bewitch-Tales alors si tu penses que c'est aussi bien, je ne peux qu'en être ravie ! ravie que tu aimes mes persos.

Et il faut que tu achètes le livre de JK voyons ! J'ai fait exprès de choisir la vente de strings parce que les préservatifs sont assez classiques pour les garçon :p Merci beaucoup.

Ohhh et contente de te rallier à la cause Luna/Théo :D

**Maureen Maoa** : Mouhahahah, j'espère que le chapitre suivant va te plaire (même si je sais que tu vas encore me traiter de sadique xD )

**Lilou** : hihihihihi I know, je suis sadique ! Drago est chou hein :D

**crayoline** : Merciiii, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer le prochain xD, je te laisse lire. Oups, c'est vrai que cette phrase est assez cliché -'

**Hermya Dawson** : hello, tu review quand tu veux voyons. Je vais encore être sadique, tu vas voir xD Si c'est un peu bizarre de voir une fille dans un enterrement, mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà vu ça dans un OS ou la fille en question était Pansy, il est hi-la-rant cet OS, c'est "Des pigeons et de l'alcool dans le sang :D Pour celui de Ginny...c'est ici :D

**Marinou** : Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics et les personnages. Ca me fait rire toutes ces questions que tu te poses, mais je ne dirais rien héhé.

Pour les reviews, je ne compte pas avec les hits, mais avec les visitors donc normalement ce sont vraiment les lecteurs ! L'enterrement de Ginny c'est ici et le livre de JK j'ai A-DO-RE !

**phil01** : Bon, ben au moins mes mots auront fait leur effets, mais tu sais, c'est important de donner son avis aux auteurs, peu importe les fics que tu lis !

Par contre euuuh, je n'ai pas compris cette phrase " Le vrai "ensemble" de la dix est dur a distinguer" xD je l'ai relue plusieurs fois et je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Enfin j'ai compris que dix était une erreur de frappe et que tu voulais dire fic mais c'est l'ensemble que je ne comprend pas. Tu trouve peut-être que c'est long au niveau de l'enquête, et je peux comprendre mais il me fallait aussi du temps pour développer les relations entre les personnages :)

Répondre aux reviews je trouve ça normal. Ne pas le faire est irrespectueux à mon sens ^^

**nini54** : ravie que tu ai aimé ! Il l'ont échappé belle avec la question mais avec le vrai baiser rien n'est sur xD

**Virginie : **Oui, Harry peut enfin décompresser le petit chou xD Et Blaise...ah, je l'adore aussi !  
>Je te laisse voir s'ils vont se faire prendre !<p>

**M.** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

.

.

**Merci à Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXII : Hen Night<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Finalement, elle avait peut-être bu plus qu'elle ne le pensait, puisqu'elle n'était pas dérangée outre mesure par le fait que Drago soit en train de l'embrasser passionnément à quelques mètres des autres.

Les mains du blond caressaient toujours son dos et elle remonta l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle gémit lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qui les entourait, de la présence d'Harry, de Ron et des autres. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient, plus que Drago.

« Je te trouve…un peu… hypocrite…de me reprocher…de boire…et de regarder…les strip-teaseuses…quand on sait…que tu feras la…même chose…la semaine prochaine. » Articula Drago entre plusieurs baisers.

« Tais-toi Malefoy. »

Elle réussit à le tirer encore plus contre elle, se retrouvant totalement comprimée entre lui et le mur, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« Redis-le-moi. » Souffla-t-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, quand on dansait. Redis-le-moi. »

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus fiévreux et l'un comme l'autre n'avaient qu'une seule envie : pouvoir se trouver un endroit vraiment tranquille où ils pourraient enlever leurs vêtements.

Mais ils étaient toujours dans le bar et quelqu'un finit par les apercevoir.

.

Blaise s'approcha d'eux en titubant et riant, puis il tapota sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Je vous dérange ? » Fit-il avant d'hurler « DRAGO ET HERMIONE SE ROULENT DES PATINS ! »

« C'est faux ! » Mentit Hermione en se dégageant immédiatement de l'étreinte du blond. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« Ouuuh, Hermy est une menteuse. Hermy la menteuse, Hermy la menteuse. »

« Arrête de m'appeler Hermy Zabini. L'alcool te donne des hallucinations. J'étais simplement en train de discuter avec Drago. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Drago-junior est réveillé alors ? » Dit-il en pointant l'entrejambe de Drago du doigt, avant de partir dans un autre éclat de rire.

« J'ai bu et on vient de voir un spectacle de filles à moitié nues. » Répliqua Drago.

Hermione se sentit paniquer lorsqu'elle vit Harry, Ron et Théodore arriver vers eux. Apparemment ils avaient entendu le cri de cet idiot de Blaise. Et elle aussi, quelle idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était laissée aller à embrasser Drago alors que n'importe qui pouvait les voir ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Rien. Zabini voit des choses qui n'existent pas. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Pansy dit qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, tu le sais bien. » Déclara Ron avec naturel

« Pardon ? »

« Ben ouais. Harry avait l'impression que toi et Drago cachaient des choses alors j'ai demandé à Pansy si elle savait quelque chose, parce que quand même, tu lui racontes pleins de choses à Pansy. Mais elle a dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Je la crois moi. »

« Harry ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu as embrassé Malefoy ? »

« Non. »

« D'accord. » Dit-il avant de repartir.

Hermione croisa les mains derrière son dos et pria Merlin de toutes ses forces pour qu'il continue de boire et qu'il ai tout oublié le lendemain.

.

OoO

.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Les hommes étaient insupportables. Elle avait dû nettoyer tout le bar, y compris les toilettes dans lesquels Ron et quelques autres avaient vomi. C'était écœurant. Sans oublier la nourriture et boissons renversés par terre et les détritus divers. Elle avait usé de la magie certes – après avoir fouillé Blaise qui était à moitié endormi, pour récupérer sa baguette – mais cela n'en restait pas moins fatiguant.

Puis elle avait dû s'assurer que ses amis rentrent à bon port et veiller à ce qu'Harry dorme chez Ron, sans quoi Ginny l'aurait tuée.

Puis elle avait dû s'occuper de Drago qui était ivre mort, et elle était tellement en colère contre lui à cause du baiser qu'elle l'avait déposé sur son lit tout habillé et dans une position inconfortable. Mais visiblement, cela ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il ronflait toujours bruyamment. Les bienfaits de l'alcool…

Elle en voulait à Drago, mais elle s'en voulait également à elle-même. Alcool ou non. Je t'aime ou non, elle s'était laissée emporter et maintenant, Harry risquait de le savoir, ce qui était tout bonnement catastrophique.

Décidant de laisser la fiole de potion contre le mal de crâne à Drago, elle se leva et farfouilla dans son sac à main, où elle trouva une pastille de paracétamol effervescente, qu'elle balança dans un verre d'eau. Elle attendit que le cachet se dissolve et avala le verre d'un coup en grimaçant. Elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu, puisque contrairement aux potions, les médicaments moldus mettaient un peu plus de temps pour agir.

Elle prépara du thé et s'assit à table devant son bol fumant. Si seulement Blaise ne s'était pas mis à hurler à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu. Si seulement…

.

Drago arriva soudain dans la pièce en trainant des pieds, les yeux mi-clos et s'installa en face d'Hermione.

« L'est quelle heure ? »

« Presque midi. »

« J'mal à la tête. »

« J'ai déposé une fiole de potion sur ta table de chevet. »

« J'lai pas vue. »

« … »

« Peux avoir du thé. »

« Mais je t'en prie Drago. » Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Tu fais la tête ? »

« Non. »

« Si tu fais la tête. Mais attend au moins que j'ai pris la potion et que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, je ne suis pas en état de me battre contre toi pour le moment. » Marmonna-t-il

Des coups retentirent à la porte et Hermione se leva, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte, le blond, qui avait subitement retrouvé un état normal, lui passa devant en la bousculant.

« Non, non, non…je passe devant. Pas question que tu te fasses tuer par un de ces cinglés qui en ont après toi. »

.

Il ouvrit la porte, baguette brandie, et lorsqu'Hermione vit qui se trouvait là, elle sut qu'elle allait effectivement mourir, et Drago avec elle.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas prié assez fort ou avec assez de conviction, puisqu'Harry était là et qu'il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Elle pensait qu'il aurait eu une gueule de bois beaucoup plus importante que cela.

« Puis-je ? » Dit-il avant d'entrer sans attendre la permission.

Il lui jeta un regard, qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer et elle eut l'impression de se tasser sur elle-même. Harry se rendit jusqu'au salon où il commença à faire les cent pas. Il attendait visiblement que l'un des deux autres commencent à parler, mais le blond n'avait pas l'air pressé et Hermione n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de déclencher un cataclysme.

« Est-ce que tu avais bu hier Drago ? » Finit par demander le survivant

« Tu as vu ma tête ? Evidemment que j'ai bu. C'était ton enterrement de vie de garçon ! »

« Tu avais bu à quel point ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as embrassé Hermione ? Dis-moi que c'était un égarement dû à l'alcool… »

« … »

« Non, laisse tomber. C'est ridicule. Je n'y crois même pas moi-même. Evidemment que ce n'était pas un égarement. Je suis même sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive hein ? Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi tout les deux. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! »

« Harry ! »

« Non Hermione. C'est ta faute à toi aussi. Ne va pas me faire croire que Drago ne t'a pas répété mes mises en gardes. Tu es auror merde ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est contraire à… »

« Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? » Se mit à crier le blond « J'ai essayé de m'en empêcher mais je ne pouvais pas. Tu sais très bien que ces choses là ne se contrôlent pas. Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je fais mal mon travail. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas…tu fais chier Drago. Franchement vous faites chier. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? »

« Il n'y a rien à faire. Et en plus tu es en congé. »

Harry lui jeta un regard qui signifiait que le fait qu'il soit en congé ne changeait rien du tout.

Il était néanmoins en proie à un dilemme. Il y avait l'auror Potter qui avait conscience qu'il devait respecter ses règles et prendre la décision adéquate, et il y avait Harry qui ne voulait pas se brouiller avec ses amis à deux semaines à peine de son mariage. Hermione était son témoin et si elle réagissait de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'elle était mise sous protection et qu'elle refusait d'aller au mariage, il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il voyait qu'elle redoutait ses prochaines paroles. Drago avait l'air énervé, mais elle, fuyait son regard, les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. Il la sentait au bord des larmes.

« Vous faites vraiment chier. » Répéta-t-il

« Tu devrais être content pour nous. Tu ne faisais que répéter que tu voulais qu'Hermione trouve quelqu'un pour de bon. »

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas attendre la fin de l'enquête ?! J'aurais pu être content à ce moment là ! »

« Ca n'aurait strictement rien changé ! A part la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mes sentiments ne seraient pas partis pour autant. »

Harry savait que Drago avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il était chef d'équipe, s'il laissait ça passer, tout le monde allait penser qu'il faisait du favoritisme. Et cela n'aurait pas été faux. Mais il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec Hermione. Ni avec Drago

Merde, merde, merde !

« Harry… » Fit Hermione d'une voix suppliante « Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que Drago. »

Il eut envie de lui répliquer qu'il fallait y réfléchir avant mais il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Si seulement Blaise… »

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. J'aurais fini par ouvrir les yeux de toute façon. »

Il recommença à faire les cent pas, pendant une durée beaucoup plus longue. Ni Drago, ni Hermione ne parlaient…ils se contentaient d'attendre la sentence.

La brunette s'en voulait énormément. Elle avait été beaucoup plus sobre que Drago la veille. Elle aurait du l'arrêter. Ne pas le laisser l'embrasser…

« Bon… » Commença Harry avant de s'arrêter.

« Bon… » Reprit-il finalement. « Hermione, tu vas venir à la maison en attendant que je…enfin que…en attendant. »

.

OoO

.

« Ah, te voilà Ginny. C'est bizarre par contre, Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle n'est jamais en retard. »

« Elle ne viendra pas. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est à la maison et elle fait la tête. »

.

OoO

.

Allongée sur le lit, Hermione essuya une larme de rage qui perlait au coin de son œil. Elle s'en voulait, elle en voulait à Harry et elle en voulait à Drago. Surtout à ce dernier qui n'avait pas manifesté la moindre réaction quand Harry l'avait forcée à venir avec lui. Il n'avait même pas essayé de discuter. Non, il lui avait préparé un sac d'affaires et avait après cela eu l'audace de croire qu'elle allait l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Autant attendre que les veracrasses aient des pattes.

Elle avait donc décidé d'imiter Ron dans toute sa splendeur et de bouder, se privant ainsi de l'après-midi entre filles qui était prévue et du compte rendu de l'enterrement d'Harry. Cette soirée était devenue un fiasco pour elle de toute façon.

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle en était à compter les différentes aspérités qu'elle pouvait y voir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

.

Ginny avait l'air totalement furieuse et Hermione s'attendait à un flot de reproches concernant le mariage et sa non-présence à leur « réunion » entre filles.

Elle était pourtant vraiment loin du compte.

« J'en n'en reviens pas que tu ais fait ça Hermione. Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De toi et Drago ! Tu ne m'as rien dit. Rien du tout. »

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne ! »

« C'est faux. Luna et Pansy étaient au courant. Toutes les deux. Et moi, moi qui te connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, tu ne m'as rien dit. Depuis quand est-ce que tu préfères te confier à elles plutôt qu'à moi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me mets à part de la sorte ? Je n'y crois pas. Toutes les deux le savaient. Tu leur as dit… »

« Je n'ai rien dit du tout Ginny ! Luna et Pansy ont deviné toutes seules. Je n'ai fait que confirmer ce qu'elles avaient remarqué toutes seules. »

« Et ça ne t'a pas dérangé plus que ça qu'elles soient au courant et pas moi. »

« Personne n'était censé être au courant. Et puis tu vis avec Harry. Tu aurais forcément été tentée de lui dire. En plus, tu dois bien reconnaitre qu'à part lors des repas du mercredi, je ne te vois plus souvent en ce moment, entre tes préparations pour le mariage et moi qui suis baladée comme un sac de pommes de terre sans pouvoir émettre le moindre avis. »

« Peut-être mais en ce moment tu me traites comme si j'étais une étrangère. D'abord tu ne me parles plus pour une raison totalement absurde et maintenant tu me caches… »

« Je ne t'ai rien caché à toi en particulier. C'était à tout le monde. »

« … »

« Si tu veux adopter le comportement que tu m'as reproché d'avoir, vas-y ! »

« Non, c'est bon. Raconte-moi l'enterrement plutôt. »

Hermione n'avait au départ pas envie, mais elle finit par se dire que ce serait là un bon moyen de se venger d'Harry.

Dans sa version des faits, Harry avait encore plus bu que dans la réalité, il n'avait pas été sous la contrainte des démangeaisons pendant le jeu des questions vérités et surtout, surtout, il avait été plus enthousiaste que timide face aux strip-teaseuses.

Elle vit Ginny froncer les sourcils de plus en plus, tandis que son visage prenait une délicieuse couleur rouge. Harry allait en voir de toutes les couleurs après ça et ce serait bien fait pour lui. Il l'avait séparée de Drago après tout et ce pour un motif absolument stupide.

La rouquine se leva et descendit l'escalier en martelant les marches aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Hermione entrouvrit la porte et l'écouta s'énerver contre Harry avec délectation. Il l'avait bien cherché.

Harry ne chercha même pas à s'excuser et fini par se confondre en excuses, ce qui énerva Hermione qui fini par refermer la porte.

.

« Hermione…Hermione…mon cœur… »

« Mmhhh. »

« Hermione. »

« Me suis endormie…qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? »

« Je viens te voir. Je m'ennuyais et Pansy ne veux pas me dire ce qu'elle prévu pour Ginny. »

« Comment tu m'as appelée ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Fit-il d'un ton innocent.

« Je t'ai entendu m'appeler…dire…tu as dit 'mon cœur' ? »

« Tu devais être en train de rêver Granger. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu rêves de moi. »

« Je ne rêve pas de toi. Je suis sûre de t'avoir entendu. »

« Imagines ce que tu veux Granger. »

« Harry t'a parlé ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De moi. Réfléchi un peu. Quand ses congés seront finis et que lui et Ron vont reprendre le travail où est-ce que je vais aller ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est dur pour moi cette situation ?! »

« Je le sais Hermione. Mais peut-être qu'il va finir par comprendre que la meilleure des solutions est que ce soit moi qui continue à être chargé de ta protection. »

« Je connais Harry et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il va changer d'avis. »

.

OoO

.

« Par Merlin, ce costume est vraiment horrible. Ginny va nous tuer. »

« Je le trouve sympathique moi ce costume. » Intervint Luna.

« On verra bien si Ginny pense comme toi. En attendant, il faut qu'on s'habille nous aussi. » Fit Pansy en se levant et en entrainant les filles dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient vêtues de robes : jaune pour Luna, mauve pour Hermione et Rose pour Pansy, talons hauts et diadèmes dans les cheveux. Luna avait également un boa jaune autour du cou mais ses amies n'avaient pas voulu rajouter cet accessoire à leur tenue.

Lorsque Ginny vint sonner à la porte elles l'accueillirent en souriant et la rouquine haussa un sourcil suggestif.

« Oh ne fait pas cette tête Ginny ! Attend un peu de voir ce qui t'attend. »

Et lorsque Ginny vit le costume de lapine qui lui était réservé, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri outragé…

.

Les trois princesses et la lapine s'en allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, accompagnée d'une escouade d'auror et Hermione comprit pourquoi Pansy et Blaise étaient amis. Les filles avaient presque tout préparé ensemble, mais Pansy s'était occupée de certaines petites choses toutes seule… Résultat, Ginny était occupée à essayer de vendre des préservatifs aux gens qui se promenaient sur le chemin de Traverse et devait parfois expliquer à ceux n'en ayant jamais vu, ce à quoi cela servait. Son déguisement de lapine rajoutait une touche excentrique à la chose, et les sorciers étaient plutôt réceptifs.

« Je vous en prends quatre mademoiselle, mais je veux une photo souvenir avec vous et vos amies. »

« Pas de problème ! » Intervint Pansy, avant de passer ses bras autour du garçon.

Contrairement aux garçons, Pansy avait organisé cette partie de l'enterrement l'après-midi, et le Chemin de Traverse étant bondé, elle écoula rapidement ses préservatifs, mais elles passèrent un temps infini à faire des photos. Beaucoup de gens sifflaient les princesses et la lapine, et Pansy envoyait des baisers à tout le monde.

« Bon…Ginny, maintenant il faut que tu ailles à l'épicerie sorcière. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il faut une carotte pour la lapine. Mais il y a une condition à tout cela : tu ne dois pas payer. »

« Vous voulez, si je résume, que le magasin m'offre cette carotte. »

« Tu as tout compris. » Fit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Ginny soupira, et se dirigea vers la supérette dans laquelle elle entra. Les deux employées de caisse se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle et se mirent à rigoler. Ne se laissant pas démonter, elle avança parmi les rayonnages, les clients se retournant régulièrement vers elle pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Elle gagna le rayon primeur, attrapa une carotte et se dirigea vers la caisse.

.

« Euh…il est possible que je prenne cette carotte sans vous payer ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! » Répondit la caissière.

« S'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas ma faute…mes amies… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes déguisée en lapin que vous avez le droit de voler le magasin ! »

« Je ne veux pas voler le magasin. C'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je vais me marier et c'est un défi lancé par mes amies. S'il vous plait. »

« Non. C'est contraire au règlement du magasin. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception. Pour une seule carotte. »

« Ce n'est pas moi la responsable. »

« Où-est-t-elle ? Ou il ? »

« Mademoiselle, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est non. »

« Par Merlin que vous êtes aigrie. » Intervint une vieille dame en s'adressant à la caissière « Elle va se marier, elle respire la jeunesse. C'est drôle ce que vous faites maintenant, pour fêter les mariages. Mais je vais lui payer moi sa carotte. Tiens ma petite, prends là et surtout ne dis rien à tes amies. C'est un secret. »

« Oh…merci madame. Vraiment. Merci. »

Elle s'empressa de sortir du magasin, carotte à la main, et fut acclamée par ses trois amies.

« Bon, maintenant, on va se reposer pour être en forme pour ce soir. » Annonça Hermione.

.

Les quatre filles transplanèrent et réapparurent devant un salon de massage. Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à pétiller et elle battit des mains avec contentement.

Une jeune femme les accueillis et les amena dans une pièce où les attendaient des peignoirs blancs et moelleux.

Les filles se déshabillèrent rapidement et enfilèrent les peignoirs avant de sortir de la pièce. Elles attendirent un peu avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation et se tourna vers Pansy qui semblait particulièrement fière d'elle. Elle s'était pourtant chargée réserver au salon de massage, mais visiblement, Pansy était passée derrière elle pour rajouter une clause.

Devant elle, se trouvaient quatre hommes qui étaient visiblement les masseurs. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de dérangeant en soit, mais les masseurs étaient entièrement dévêtus, mis à part les serviettes ridiculement courtes qui entouraient leurs hanches.

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » Demanda l'un des masseurs.

« Moi. » Répondit Ginny, qui était rouge écarlate. »

« Félicitations. Maintenant mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien entrer dans la salle. Appelez-nous quand vous serez installées. »

Les filles s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent chacune sur une table de massage, avant que Pansy n'appelle les hommes.

Chacun se placèrent à côté d'une table et versèrent de l'huile sur leurs mains, avant de commencer à masser les filles qui soupirèrent de contentement.

« Les filles ? » Fit alors Pansy « Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse un pacte. Vous ne dites rien à Ron. »

« Et vous ne dites rien Théo. »

« Vous ne dites surtout rien à Drago. »

« Et il semble évident que vous ne dites rien à Harry. »

« Entendu. » Firent-elles en même temps, déclenchant le rire de l'un des masseurs.

« Oh, ne riez pas. C'est surtout pour vous qu'on fait ça. » Répliqua Pansy « Ce serait dommage que vous finissiez défigurés. »

.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement aller. Elle sentait le masseur appuyer sur des points douloureux et dénouer ses muscles. Elle avait un peu mal sur le moment, mais elle savait qu'elle allait se relever, totalement détendue. Si Drago savait qu'elle était en train de se faire masser par un homme à moitié nu, il en aurait fait une dragoncelle, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, les filles profitant pleinement de leur massage n'avaient même pas la force de papoter.

Hermione se sentait devenir somnolente. Son masseur avait vraiment des mains d'ange.

Après ce premier massage à l'huile, les filles eurent le droit à un massage au chocolat, et puis la séance se termina avec un massage aux pierres chaudes.

Quand elles sortirent de l'institut après avoir chaleureusement remercié leurs masseurs, elles étaient totalement détendues et se sentaient légères.

.

Elles retournèrent ensuite chez Pansy se changer et enfilèrent des petites robes d'été légères, ainsi que leurs diadèmes de l'après-midi.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit à la porte, elles sortirent de l'appartement et Ginny poussa un nouveau cri.

Les garçons avaient fait le choix de la voiture de sport, mais les filles avaient décidé que le trajet jusqu'au bar se ferait en limousine. L'immense voiture blanche arborait un écriteau sur la plage arrière où il était inscrit « About to be married ». Et lorsque Ginny ouvrit la portière, elle eut le plaisir de trouver nombre de ses amies à l'intérieur. Il y avait Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnett, les jumelles Patil, Lavande Brown, Daphné, ainsi que quelques collègues de travail.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Pansy s'empressèrent de s'installer à leurs côtés et la voiture démarra lentement.

On leur glissa des cocktails dans les mains et elles trinquèrent à la future mariée.

« Comment tu te sens ? Une semaine avant le jour J ? »

« Relativement bien. Je suis stressée, mais pas vraiment à cause du mariage en lui-même. En réalité c'est plutôt maman qui me stresse. Elle est complètement folle. »

« Il faut la comprendre. » Intervint Katie « Tu es sa fille unique et Harry est comme son fils. »

« On la fera boire le jour J, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas gâcher la fête. » S'exclama Pansy, déclenchant les rires des filles.

Elles firent le tour de la ville tout en discutant et buvant des cocktails et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin au bar elles parlaient beaucoup plus fort que lorsqu'elles étaient montées dans la limousine.

Elles entrèrent en piaillant dans le bar, mais le volume sonore baissa peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les filles entraient et que leurs yeux se posaient sur l'apollon qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Grand, brun, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant et une musculature parfaite. Lavande laissa échapper un gloussement et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait reconnu l'homme. Il s'agissait d'Adrian Muller. Le joueur de quidditch le plus populaire du moment, qui jouait chez les Tornades, mais également dans l'équipe nationale. Ginny était en admiration devant lui, au grand désarroi d'Harry, mais également de Ron.

Le type connaissait vaguement Drago et Théo et Pansy s'était débrouillée pour obtenir son adresse. Comment avait-elle réussi à le convaincre de venir ici ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu à enlever ses vêtements.

« Ginny Weasley ? » Fit Adrian d'une voix suave, en s'avançant vers elle.

Lavande gloussa une nouvelle fois et attrapa le bras de Parvati.

« Oui. » Couina Ginny qui semblait sur le point de fondre.

« J'ai cru comprendre que samedi prochain tu allais te marier. »

« Ou…oui. »

« Et ainsi donc jurer fidélité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Très bien. Alors avant de t'enchainer… »

Il prit le visage de Ginny en coupe et l'embrassa, d'un baiser langoureux digne d'une scène de cinéma. Pansy se mit à siffler et applaudir et tout le monde l'imita.

Hermione frappa dans ses mains en souriant, et songea que si elle avait vu une joueuse de quidditch embrasser Harry de la sorte, elle n'aurait absolument pas eu la même réaction.

Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta enfin, Adrian Muller se recula et observa Ginny qui avait les yeux ronds et un air totalement hébété, puis il lui dit :

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, adressa un signe de la main à Pansy et quitta le bar sans prêter attention à Lavande qui lui hurlait de rester prendre un dernier verre.

« Par Merlin…Adrian Muller m'a embrassée. Adrian Muller. Je peux me marier tranquille après ça ! » Souffla Ginny.

Hermione et Luna s'étaient occupées de toute la décoration de la salle, ainsi que de la nourriture et les filles oublièrent toutes qu'elles étaient censées rentrer dans leurs robes pas plus tard que le samedi suivant, et s'empressèrent de tremper fruits et bonbons dans les différentes fontaines à chocolat présentes dans la pièce. Pansy s'était quant-à elle occupée des boissons et après plusieurs verres de cocktails et de champagne, elles étaient toutes plus ou moins pompettes.

Hermione dansait avec Luna et les deux filles se mirent soudainement à faire la chenille, entrainant par la suite tout le monde avec elles. Elles firent plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce en hurlant et après cela, Hermione se sentit un peu fatiguée.

Elle alla s'asseoir, la tête lui tournait un peu mais elle s'amusait comme une folle. Et elle avait envie de le faire savoir. Elle sortit sa baguette et après quelques tentatives ratées, elle finit par réussir à faire apparaitre un parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit d'une main tremblante.

« Ginny a embrassé Muller le beau joueur de quidditch. Elle a de la chance. J'aurais bien voulu l'embrasser moi-aussi, même si je suis sûre que tu embrasses mieux que lui. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre fille t'embrasse. J'ai moins bu que Pansy. Et j'ai envie de toi. »

Elle eut un peu de mal à se souvenir de la formule pour transformer le parchemin en note volante, mais finit tout de même à l'envoyer à destination de Drago, avant de se relever pour aller chercher un nouveau verre. Elle se sentait vraiment en forme ce soir !

Alors quand Pansy la tira par la main et la fit monter avec elle sur le bar pour se déhancher, Hermione la suivit avec enthousiasme.

Elle vit soudain Pansy remuer les lèvres en sa direction et en déduit qu'elle était en train de lui parler.

« QUOI ? »

« Il faut qu'on aille accueillir les mecs ! »

« D'ACCORD. »

Blaise et Pansy avaient les mêmes définitions de l'amusement et forcément, Pansy avait voulu des strip-teaseurs.

.

Ces derniers venaient d'arriver et Hermione suivit Pansy dans la petite salle qui se trouvait derrière le bar, où les deux hommes se trouvaient.

« Wow…sexy ! » Pouffa Hermione « Mais pas autant que Drago. Drago c'est mon chéri même s'il faut pas lui dire que je l'appelle mon chéri, parce qu'il serait trop content. Même que l'autre jour il a dit que j'étais son cœur. Enfin mon Drago il est plus sexy que vous mais faut pas s'inquiéter. Vous êtes pas du tout loin derrière. »

« Herm', il faut vérifier que tout est bien. » Dit-elle en pinçant les fesses d'un des strip-teaseurs.

Hermione se mit à ricaner et l'imita, avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche comme une petite fille

« Je l'ai encore même pas vu nu… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Bon, allez les mecs. On y va. »

Elles retournèrent dans la salle principale, où Luna avait fait asseoir Ginny sur un canapé. La rouquine semblait avoir deviné ce qu'il allait se passer et contrairement à Harry, elle ne semblait absolument pas gênée par l'idée d'avoir deux mâles prêts à se dévêtir devant elle.

Une musique entrainante retentit dans la pièce et les deux hommes firent leur apparition, en jean et tee-shirt moulant. Elle amorça un geste pour se lever, mais l'un des strip-teaseurs la fit rasseoir. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, au rythme de la musique et Ginny n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur leurs corps tout en jetant des regards ravis à ses amies qui auraient donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Hermione quant-à elle songeait au fait qu'elle aurait bien aimé que Drago lui fasse un strip-tease. Et autre chose.

Elle reporta ses yeux sur les deux hommes qui avaient fait lever Ginny et qui l'entouraient, lorsque la musique fut soudainement coupée…

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahahahahaha mais que se passe-t-il ? La musique coupée, serait-ce le Cercle qui débarque, ou autre chose ? réponse dans le prochain chapitre !<p>

Voilà donc Harry sait, est incapable de prendre une décision pour le moment et Ginny a eut son enterrement. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une review et vous pourrez vous faire masser par le personnage de votre choix !

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 31 : 78 reviews pour 1340 lecteurs = 5,82 % de review (petite hausse, c'est bien !)**


	34. Chapitre XXXIII

****Bonjours mes petites lectrices et lecteurs (?) que j'aime (ou pas). Comment ça va bien ? Je sais que vous allez vouloir me tuer à la fin du chapitre et ça me rend joyeuse xDD Oui je suis dingue mais je m'en fous, vous ne pouvez qu'avoir des envies de meurtres et pas les réaliser parce que si vous le faite, no suite for you, how too bad is this :D

Breffons, j'arrête de parler anglais, je vous laisse lire et faites gaffe, il y a un warning pour ce chapitre

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à la** Grande Queen JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Yrne : **Hermione pense qu'elle a moins bu que Pansy, c'est son avis à elle que je ne partage pas forcément ) Mouhahahahah, je sais que je suis sadique :DD Mais je suis ravie que tu ai aimé. Voic la suite.

**Xuanviet** : J'espère que tu aurais laissé un jour ou l'autre une review ! Je pense qu'au final tu vas être très contente d'avoir deux chapitres à lire (oui, mon côté sadique frappe encore et toujours héhé). Bisous Bisous

**Lululoulou** : Et les hormones d'Hermione vont continuer tu vas voir héhé

**Nepha** : Mouhahahah, je sais très bien que je suis sadique :D Et Drago revient dans ce chapitre !

**Oceane** : Il était temps qu'Harry sache. Lis et tu sauras qui a coupé la musique héhé

**HeeGii** : La suite ou quoi ? :OO La voici madame xD

**Loumaga** : Ne t'excuse pas voyons ! J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Et voici la suite ! :D

**Madie** : C'est dommage, parce que j'aime être sadique :D

**Alice D** : Merci beaucoup. Hermione va quand même beaucoup moins faire la tête ici. Elle boudait juste un peu .

Stephenie Meyer est au courant. Mais elle semble s'en ficher…

**Guest (1)** : Merciii. Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis !

**Phil01** : L'enquête stagne, les aurors n'arrivent pas à avancer donc pour moi c'est normal de ne pas en parler, parce que décrire la stagnation à chaque chapitre reviendrais à parler pour ne rien dire. Et Harry ne s'est justement pas occupé du mariage à cause de ça. Et le mariage est prévu pour ce chapitre et tu verras en lisant que c'est un point central et que l'enquête ne pouvait pas être résolue avant (de toute façon, fin de l'enquête = fin de la fic). Pansy et Blaise ne peuvent pas parler à Flint tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas aurors et que seuls les aurors peuvent mener les interrogatoires.

J'essaye de bien m'organiser pour pouvoir écrire, sinon c'est vrai que ça peut devenir très compliqué.

**Noemi** : Tu es surprise que je sois sadique ? xD Fais attention, quand on organise un enterrement de vie de jeune fille alors qu'on est pas marié, y'a des risques pour que la mariée se venge une fois que c'est notre tour !

**Pamela** : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Mouhahaha, je compatis avec ta tante xD

**Breizh** : Et la cruauté n'est vraiiiment pas terminée héhéhé

**Alexe22 **: ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre !

**Manon L** : Et le sadisme ne s'arrête pas, tu vas voir :D Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours. Moi aussi je pense que je tuerai mes amies si elles me faisaient me déguiser en lapin.

Oui, oui, je suis sure pour fifty shade. C'est l'auteur elle-même qui a dit dans les journaux que c'était une fic. Sûrement parce qu'elle est conne. Perso je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour me lancer dans une histoire propre à moi-même

**Guest (2)** : Merci

**Audrey66 **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu.

**Pepites** : Qui a éteint la musique ? Tu le sauras en lisant héhé

**Mia** : Héhé, j'adore écrire Hermione bourrée :D Tu auras réponse concernant la musique en lisant le chapitre ! Bisous Bisous

**Emma14** : Voici la suite

**Albane** : La voici la suite :D

**Jade** : Pourquoi ce suspens ? Mais parce que j'adore ça voyons héhé. Voici la suite

**Julhypogriffe** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Il était temps qu'Harry sache enfin. Et je ne dirais rien pour la musique :D

**PY** : Héhé, merci :D

**T** : Merci :D J'espère aussi que fifty shade ne va pas ternir l'image de la fanfic.

Ravie que tu ai aimé l'enterrement de Ginny. Et je suis contente que l'effet recherché pour Hermione soit le bon parce que bourrée, je l'imagine totalement parler comme un enfant :D Le pauvre Blaisou était saoul, il ne l'a pas fait exprès xD

Apparemment la traduction du livre de JK est mal faite (je ne peux pas confirmer parce que je n'ai pas lu les deux versions) donc à ta place je prendrais en anglais ^^

**Minnie35** : Stephenie Meyer a l'air de se ficher qu'avant c'était une fic Twilight, voilà pourquoi rien n'est fait. Pour savoir qui a coupé la musique, il te suffit de lire.

**Julie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes surtout si tu n'es pas fan d'HP.

**Elodie** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews :D je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Tu as tout lu très vite, je suis impressionnée :D Et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire toute tes impressions.

Pour le chapitre d'avant, je te laisse lire pour voir si tu as raison héhé

Je pense une quarantaine de chapitres, mais je peux me tromper ^^

**Dragounet4ever** : YEAH vive fanfiction ! Et réponse ici pour la musique coupée.

**Guest (3) :** Mouhahahah

**Lisa** : les filles sont pires que les mecs je crois xD Pour la fin du chapitre, réponse en lisant héhé. Bisous Bisous

**Ariane** : non, je prends en compte les visitors et pas les hits : ) réponse à ton interrogation juste en dessous.

**Ines** : C'est l'un des deux ! Tu vas voir en lisant héhé. Tu sais, une review de temps en temps c'est utile et ça fait plaisir !

**Maureen Maoa** : Mouhahahaha, tu risques d'être encore frustrée à la fin de ce chapitre xD

**Cecile **: Une review de temps en temps me suffit amplement :D réponse en lisant pour la musique coupée. Et merci pour cette review.

**Sterne** : Si, si, rassure-toi, Hermione a des aurors femmes avec elle : )

**Mitoucat** : Lis et tu sauras de qui il s'agit. Je t'envoie Drago pour le massage :D

**Hermya Dawson** : Héhé, ravie que tu ai aimé. Je vais vite remettre du Théo Luna. Mon pseudo c'est simple. J'adore Luna donc le Loufoca s'imposait mais tout seul s'était déjà pris et comme j'adore aussi Hermione rajouter le Granger faisait comme un nom de famille aussi pour mon pseudo donc voilà :D

**Marinou** : Hello, ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre héhé, je me suis éclatée en écrivant. Tu as raison, ou peut-être pas héhé.

Le nouveau livre de JK n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec le style d'HP, c'est un livre pour adultes, vraiment et ça se ressent dans le style, mais il n'empêche qu'il est super.

**Sloee** : je te laisse lire pour voir qui débarque héhé

**Virginie** : La position d'Harry est assez compliquée. Il est le chef d'équipe pour cette enquête et perso, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Il y a des aurors femmes à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny, donc pas besoin de Drago xD

**Lilou** : merci beaucoup :D Pour la fin de l'enterrement de Ginny, il te suffit de lire :D Bisous Bisous

**Erelys** : Je partage ton avis pour ce « truc ».

Ravie que tu ai aimé la soirée de Ginny :D Tu verras bien pour la fin de soirée héhé. J'ai eu du mal à écrire pour la réaction d'Harry, alors je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Pour l'enquête, ça revient et oui, c'est ok pour le pincement de fesses xD

**Lilol33** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D

.

.

**Warning** : Et là vous vous dites "What, un warning, mais que se passe-t-il ?" Eh bien comme vous l'aurez ou pas remarqué, **Protection passe à partir d'aujourd'hui du rating T au rating M.** Il y a une scène (d'une extrême violence :p comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous dis que si) qui justifie ce changement de rating dans ce chapitre, et si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, je vous invite à ne pas lire le passage concerné (ce qui ne vous empêche pas de lire le reste du chapitre of course)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXIII : Wedding<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Pansy devint rouge de colère lorsqu'elle vit ce qui avait provoqué l'interruption de la musique. Ses narines s'écartèrent et Hermione s'attendait presque à en voir sortir de la fumée. Elle trouvait ça très drôle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous FOUTEZ ICI ?! Vous n'avez PAS LE DROIT. »

« Ginny ! C'est ma fiancée ! Lâchez-là. Je vous interdis de la toucher !»

Harry, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, Ron, et Drago, se précipita vers la rouquine. Esquivant le sort que Pansy lui lança. Elle était furieuse et en désespoir de cause, se mit à hurler sur Ron et Drago.

.

Le visage d'Hermione s'était éclairé à la vue du blond et elle se leva, manquant de tomber, et tituba jusqu'à lui.

« Dragooooo, tu m'as trop trop trop trop trop trop trop manqué. »

« J'ai reçu ton mot… Harry l'a vu, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Mais ne le dit pas à Pansy. Elle risquerai de t'en vouloir, notamment pour la partie massage. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Ron ne voit pas ça. » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Je suis trop contente que tu sois là. Les strip-teaseurs ils sont sexy mais moins que toi. Et je leur ai dit, promis. Et celui-là, qu'Harry est en train de frapper, je lui ai pincé les fesses, mais je pense que les tiennes sont mieux. Je peux vérifier ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle posa une main sur les fesses de Drago et les pinça légèrement.

« Tu vois. Je le savais. Tu pourrais être strip-teaseur, mais que pour moi. Tu voudrais hein ? Dis, tu me fais un bisou ? »

« Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour dans ma vie. C'est encore pire que le jour de mon anniversaire et de la soirée au bar où Pansy et toi étiez complètement ivres. Combien de verres est-ce que tu as bu ? » Demanda Drago, hilare.

« Je sais paaas. Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi. C'est où les toilettes ? »

Drago ricana, et balaya la pièce des yeux, repérant rapidement l'endroit où se trouvaient les toilettes. Il l'y emmena et la fit entrer dans une cabine.

« Nan, Drago ferme pas la porte. »

« Si. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que je te vois dans cette position. »

« Mais j'ai peur de rester enfermée. Mets ton pied sous la porte alors, que je puisse le voir. »

« … »

« C'est rigolo. Ca fait du bruit. »

Le blond regretta de ne pas l'avoir enregistrée. Il aurait pu ainsi se venger de toutes les photos qu'elle avait prise de lui lorsqu'il était recouvert de fiente de pigeon.

« Dragoooo, j'ai fini. Ouvre la porte je veux sortir. »

« … »

« J'ai soif. Viens on retourne dans la salle. »

« Tu vas boire de l'eau. »

« Nan. On fête le futur mariage de Ginny tu sais. Elle va se marier. Avec Harry. Ca s'arrose. »

« Mais je pense que tu l'as assez arrosé. »

« J'ai toujours envie de toi tu sais. Quand on va rentrer je vais enlever mes vêtements et puis mpfffff…maiieeeeeuh, pourquoi tu me mets une main sur la bouche ?»

« Pour que tu arrêtes de parler. Déjà que tu parles beaucoup en temps normal, quand tu as bu c'est encore pire. »

« T'es pas drôle toi. T'es beau et t'es mon chéri même si tu dois pas le savoir, mais t'es pas drôle. Elle est où Pansy ? Elle, elle est drôle. PANSYYYYYYY ? Pourquoi tu cries. Oh, coucou Ron ! Ca va ? »

Elle voulut enlaçer son ami et se dégagea de la poigne de Drago, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, ce qui déclencha chez elle un fou-rire.

.

Drago la récupéra et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé, la prenant sur ses genoux. La jeune femme nicha sa tête dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser.

« Je voulais que tu viennes. » Souffla-t-elle « C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé le mot. Cet après-midi on est allées au salon de massage et les masseurs ils étaient tout nus avec une serviette mais ils ont rien fait et j'ai pas regardé je te jure. »

Drago se promit qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Pansy finalement – parce que des masseurs nus ne pouvaient être que son idée – car l'idée qu'Hermione se fasse masser par des hommes ne lui plaisait par du tout. Hermione dû le sentir parce qu'elle continua.

« Mais ils ont rien vu hein. Parce qu'on a enlevé les peignoirs quand ils étaient pas dans la salle et après on était installées. Tu m'en veux pas hein ?»

« Non Granger. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelle mon cœur. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais appelée de la sorte. »

« Je croyais. Dragooo, c'est quand qu'on rentre ? »

« Quand Pansy aura terminé de crier."

Et cela n'arriva que prêt d'une heure plus tard. Harry, Ginny, Drago, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent tous chez le survivant, Ron suivant le mouvement car Pansy lui avait littéralement interdit de rentrer chez eux. Boudeur, il s'en alla dans la cuisine manger une part de gâteau, tandis que Ginny et Harry allaient se coucher.

.

Drago, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à s'incruster sans que personne ne lui dise rien - probablement parce qu'Harry n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'une Hermione ivre morte - emmena Hermione dans sa chambre et la jeune femme verrouilla la porte, avant de sauter sur le blond. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'à la chemise qu'il avait enfilée et essaya d'en défaire les boutons…chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire et qui l'énerva considérablement. Elle essaya alors de les faire sauter en tirant sur la chemise mais récolta aussi peu de succès.

« Calme-toi. » Lui souffla Drago

« Mais j'y arrive paaaaas. »

« De toute façon. Tu ne feras rien du tout tant que tu n'auras pas bu ça. » Dit-il en lui donnant une potion de dégrisement.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse l'amour avec elle si elle était saoûle. D'une part parce qu'il aurait eu l'impression de profiter d'elle, et d'autre part parce qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ai tout oublié le lendemain.

Il ne voulait pas non plus remettre ça à plus tard. Il avait suffisamment attendu, il était privé de mission et plusieurs images investissaient son cerveau depuis qu'il avait lu le « j'ai envie de toi » sur son petit mot.

Il dû se battre avec Hermione pour qu'elle consente à avaler la potion de dégrisement. Elle semblait croire qu'il voulait l'empoisonner. Mais quand finalement elle l'eut avalée, il la vit retrouver peu à peu sa lucidité.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui…mais…attend…il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain. Je dois avoir mauvaise haleine, j'ai bu comme une ivrogne ! Il faut que je me brosse les dents. »

.

Elle sortit de la pièce avant qu'il ai eu le temps de la retenir et revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard, sentant délicieusement bon. Visiblement, en plus de s'être brossé les dents, elle s'était parfumée.

Elle avança vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ayant cette fois l'esprit clair, Hermione amena de nouveau ses mains au niveau de la chemise de Drago et la déboutonna rapidement. Elle la fit glisser le long de ses bras et la laissa tomber au sol. Puis ses mains retournèrent caresser le dos du blond, puis son torse et son ventre.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, ce fut au tour de ses lèvres de toucher son torse. Elle le sentait frissonner et il la serra encore plus contre elle. Elle put alors sentir son érection contre sa jambe et son excitation monta un peu plus. Le fait qu'elle soit sobre n'altérait en rien l'envie qu'elle avait de lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et leurs langues se caressèrent avec empressement. Elle sentit les mains du blond retirer la pince qui tenait ses cheveux attachés et ces derniers cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Puis il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la lui retira. Il caressa ensuite son dos et glissa furtivement sa main sur ses fesses. Puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou et elle gémit.

« Tu as insonorisé la pièce ? » Demanda-elle en haletant.

Drago hocha la tête tout en continuant à embrasser son cou. Il le mordilla ensuite légèrement et Hermione poussa un nouveau gémissement. Ses mains se promenaient sur le torse du blond et elle les fit descendre sur son ventre, et encore un peu plus bas. Elle déboutonna son jean et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, le laissant terminer de le retirer tout seul.

Le blond la souleva alors dans ses bras et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, cognant ainsi son entrejambe contre l'érection de Drago. Ils poussèrent un soupir simultané et Drago avança jusqu'au lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, et il la trouvait tellement belle, allongée sous lui.

Elle portait un soutien gorge noir, comme le jour où elle s'était dévêtue devant Harry et lui et il sentit son érection devenir encore un peu plus douloureuse. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge, révélant sa poitrine qu'il trouvait parfaite.

Il la caressa doucement à l'aide de ses mains, et Hermione se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il titilla la pointe de ses mamelons de ses pouces, point extrêmement sensible et érogène chez la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir et à se tortiller, tandis que son corps se recouvrait de chair de poule.

Il continua son œuvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Il remplaça alors ses mains par sa bouche et Hermione se mit à gémir de plus belle.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir complètement folle, s'il continuait de flatter sa poitrine de cette manière et elle décida qu'il était temps de le faire souffrir un peu lui aussi. Elle descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à son boxer et se glissa à l'intérieur. Drago grogna lorsqu'elle referma sa main chaude autour de son érection et il perdit sa concentration lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser avec lenteur. Elle continua son manège pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond murmure :

« Plus vite. »

Elle lui sourit, et au lieu d'accéder à sa requête, ralentit encore plus son mouvement.

« Espèce de petite… »

« Chut Drago. Embrasse-moi. »

Ne pouvant résister à cette demande, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et en redessina les contours à l'aide de sa langue.

Hermione cessa ses mouvements de main et se contenta d'effleurer uniquement l'extrémité de sa virilité, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui morde la lèvre. Puis il la força à retirer sa main et enleva lui-même son boxer qui était devenu vraiment inconfortable.

Il embrassa à nouveau Hermione juste sous l'oreille, puis dans le cou. Il descendit sur sa gorge, passa entre ses seins sans les toucher, caressa son ventre et glissa sa langue dans son nombril. Puis il continua ses baiser et s'arrêta à la lisière de sa culotte.

Il attrapa cet unique sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis il embrassa son genou, et remonta le long de sa cuisse. Hermione respirait très fort et il était sûr que si la pièce n'avait pas été insonorisée, toute la rue aurait pu l'entendre.

Il recouvrit son autre cuisse de baisers et puis il s'arrêta.

Il souffla légèrement sur l'intimité d'Hermione et l'observa se crisper d'un seul coup. Il recommença. Elle poussa un long gémissement…

Il retourna à ses lèvres et alors qu'il l'embrassait, il entra doucement un doigt en elle. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et sa main se crispa sur sa nuque. Il bougea son doigt et il sentit Hermione rouler des hanches.

Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps…il retira son doigt et se positionna correctement entre ses jambes, avant de la pénétrer lentement. Hermione planta ses ongles dans sa nuque alors qu'il commençait ses va-et-vient et bougea son corps pour l'accompagner et ressentir encore plus intensément le plaisir.

Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, de son corps qui ondulait sous le sien, sa poitrine, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux mi-clos et ses cheveux étalés partout autour d'elle.

Il accéléra la cadence et sa main alla trouver le petit bouton de chair d'Hermione qu'il stimula au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Hermione voyait flou. Elle était totalement envahie par le plaisir et ce dernier explosa littéralement lorsque Drago toucha son point le plus sensible. Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et ses gémissements finirent par se transformer en véritables cris de plaisir. Elle n'en avait pas réellement conscience, mais si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait eu du mal à croire qu'elle était capable de s'exprimer aussi fort.

Elle entoura la taille de Drago de ses jambes, rendant les pénétrations plus profondes, et cela lié aux mouvements que Drago faisait toujours sur son clitoris, eut un effet dévastateur sur elle. Elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle tel un volcan entrant brusquement en éruption et il la terrassa, si fort qu'elle n'arriva même plus à emettre le moindre son. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un râle inarticulé et pressa fermement les paupières. Elle n'entendit même pas le propre grognement libérateur de Drago et c'est à peine si elle sentit qu'il s'écroulait sur elle, épuisé. Il fallait qu'elle s'en remette.

.

« Wow… » Finit-elle par dire, une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

« De l'eau ? » Lui offrit-il, après avoir lui-même bu quelques gorgées. »

« Hé, c'est ma bouteille ! »

« Et alors ? Je pense que nous avons fait assez d'échanges de salive pour pouvoir boire à la même bouteille ! »

Elle lui tira la langue, avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Son ventre était encore parcouru de quelques spasmes et elle adorait la sensation.

Soudain, elle se mit à rire et Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Tu te rends compte…de ce qu'on vient de faire alors qu'Harry et Ron sont juste à côté ! »

« Ils l'ont bien cherché. Je fais ce que veux maintenant qu'ils m'ont forcé à me libérer de mes obligations. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent que tu es rentré chez toi. »

« Hors de question que je rentre. » Dit-il en fermant les yeux et en collant Hermione contre lui.

.

Harry failli recracher son café le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il vit Drago et Hermione arriver ensemble et s'installer à la table du petit déjeuner. Ron dormait toujours, mais Ginny était là et fit un grand sourire. Elle voyait bien que ses amis avaient l'air d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit.

« Mais…mais…mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je mange, ça ce voit. Jus de citrouille Hermione ? »

« Volontiers. »

« Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« L'amour, Monsieur l'auror. »

« TAIS-TOI ! Non mais vraiment. Tu ne sais pas qu'il y a des questions qui ne demandent pas de réponse. Je ne veux pas savoir…au petit déjeuner… »

« Ne fais pas ta prude Harry. »

« Je ne fais pas ma prude. Mais je ne veux pas imaginer Hermione…et toi…beurk ! »

« Ta femme en devenir n'a pas l'air de partager ton avis. »

Harry se tourna vers la rousse qui ne put retenir un gloussement.

« Ils sont trop mignons. » Lâcha-t-elle avec émerveillement.

.

OoO

.

Le reste de la semaine fila comme dans un rêve. Entre les réglages de dernière minute, les répétitions et les disputes avec Molly – qui se déroulaient à sens unique, parce que personne n'osait répondre lorsqu'elle se mettait à hurler pour diverses raisons – ils n'avaient guerre le temps de voir le temps passer et vendredi soir arriva plus vite que prévu. Drago, Ron, Blaise et Théo investirent la maison d'Harry et Ginny, tandis que les filles s'en allaient au Terrier, avec quelques aurors.

La sécurité pour le lendemain allait être maximale. Kingsley et Harry ayant mobilisé tous les moyens possibles pour que le mariage se déroule dans de bonnes conditions…

Au Terrier, les filles s'étaient toutes installées dans la chambre de Ginny. Elles avaient disposé matelas et couettes au sol ainsi que quelques douceurs auxquelles la future mariée ne voulait pas toucher.

« Non, non, et non. Je pourrais ne plus rentrer dans ma robe demain. Ou alors avoir un bouton qui me pousse sur le visage. »

« … »

« Je vais me marier avec Harry. Vous vous rendez compte. Je vais devenir Madame Potter. »

« Tu vas rendre jalouse des centaines de femme. »

« J'ai hâte ! Tellement. Je voudrais être avec lui maintenant ! »

« Mais les futurs époux ne doivent pas passer cette dernière nuit ensemble. C'est la tradition. Allez, couche-toi maintenant, demain est un grand jour et il faut se lever tôt, et sans cernes. »

.

Les filles furent rapidement séparées le lendemain matin. Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner, Hermione retrouva sa mère dans le salon. Jean Granger avait proposé son aide à Molly, mais avant cela, elle devait s'occuper des cheveux de sa fille.

« Cela va prendre plus de temps que si c'était fait avec la magie. »

« Ce n'est pas grave maman. Je préfère que l'on s'occupe bien de mes cheveux. »

Sa mère sourit et commença par les démêler, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle était petite. Hermione était incapable d'en faire de même et quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle revenait toujours pendant les vacances, avec des cheveux dans un état catastrophique. Heureusement qu'en grandissant, elle avait découvert sortilèges et produits qui pouvaient limiter les dégâts.

Une fois démêlés, elle lissa mèches par mèches les cheveux d'Hermione, avant de les boucler soigneusement. Puis à l'aide de nombreuses épingles, elle les attacha en un chignon compliqué qui dégageait parfaitement sa nuque, laissant uniquement une mèche lisse en travers de son front.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Une vraie princesse. »

« Tu n'es pas objective maman. »

« Peut-être pas, mais uniquement parce que tu es encore dans ce pyjama affreux. Va donc finir de te préparer et mettre ta robe. Et fait attention à ne pas mouiller tes cheveux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis une sorcière après tout. »

Elle fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche puis elle appliqua diverses crèmes et soins sur son visage, avant de se maquiller soigneusement.

Puis elle retourna dans la chambre et enfila sa robe. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur puisque le mariage se déroulait en deux temps. Tout d'abord l'union civile qui allait se dérouler au Ministère et qui consistait seulement à se faire reconnaitre en tant que couple mariés auprès du Ministère de la magie, afin de bénéficier de toutes les facilités administratives réservées aux gens mariés et puis la cérémonie magique, célébrée par le mage et qui consistait dans l'esprit de beaucoup en la vraie cérémonie de mariage. Molly était de ceux là et c'est pourquoi peu de personnes allaient venir au Ministère et que les demoiselles d'honneur et la mariée ne devaient pas porter leurs « vraies » robes. Elle enfila aussi des chaussures à petit talons, réservant les autres, beaucoup plus vertigineuses et assorties à sa robe, pour la cérémonie magique.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la cuisine du Terrier, Molly s'agitait dans tous les sens, à moitié habillée, tandis que sa mère aidait Luna à se coiffer et à se maquiller.

« Hermione ! Ma chérie, peux-tu remonter et voir où en est Ginny s'il te plait. Il est déjà onze heures et quart, c'est une catastrophe. Nous devons être au Ministère à quatorze heures. Oh par Merlin. Et il faut que j'aille vérifier si tout est en place pour le vin d'honneur et… »

Molly semblait au bord des larmes et Hermione préféra remonter tout de suite. Sa mère saurait gérer si jamais Molly craquait.

.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny sans frapper et la découvrit assise sur son lit en sous-vêtements et en larmes. Le bout de son nez était déjà tout rouge.

« Ginny ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle.

« Ne t'emballes pas. » Commenta Pansy en regardant par la fenêtre « C'est normal. Les nouveaux-nés pleurent quand ils sortent du ventre de leurs mères. Et bien les mariées c'est pareil, juste avant de s'enchainer à vie, elles pleurent et elles disent qu'elles ne veulent plus. Laisse-là, ça va passer. »

« Tu es sans cœur Pans' !' »

« J'ai un cœur ! Mais mon esprit est actuellement occupé les serveurs canons que j'ai choisis et que je vais revoir ce soir. »

« Ron va t'arracher les yeux. »

« Qu'il essaye. Au fait, Drago et toi… »

« Hé ! Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est moi la reine du jour quand même. »

.

OoO

.

Après que Molly ait frisé la crise de nerfs et que Ginny ai perdu sa jarretière, avant de la retrouver, elles finirent par être toutes prêtes.

Jean Granger tranplana avec la tante Muriel vers le lieu où allait se dérouler la cérémonie magique, tandis que les autres rejoignaient le Chemin de Traverse.

La presse avait largement parlé du mariage du siècle et plusieurs passants s'étaient rassemblés dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir quelque chose mais les nombreux aurors, dépêchés pour assurer la sécurité d'Hermione en premier lieu, empêchaient tout débordement.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Molly retrouvèrent une toute petite partie de la famille Weasley, ainsi que Blaise, Drago, Théo, Andromeda et Teddy Lupin. Ils attendirent quelques instants et Ron et Harry finirent par faire leur apparition.

Kingsley vint alors les chercher. N'importe quel représentant du Ministère avec un grade assez haut pouvait procéder aux unions administratives et ils avaient naturellement choisi Kingsley, qui allait également assister au vrai « mariage ».

Il les fit rentrer dans une salle joliment décorée et les invités prirent place sur les chaises, tandis que qu'Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Hermione prenaient place dans quatre fauteuils, devant Kingsley et son assistante.

« Bonjour à tous. Et bienvenue. Je vais vous épargner le discours pompeux et traditionnel que je réserve aux gens que je ne connais pas. Le mage saura très bien le faire et vous comme moi savez que nous ne sommes ici que pour signer les papiers ennuyeux qui auront néanmoins le mérite de faire en sorte que vous soyez reconnus comme mari et femme aux yeux de la société. Je vais par contre devoir vous faire une lecture de vos droits en tant que mari et femme, c'est assez rébarbatif, je vous autorise donc à penser à autre chose pendant que je monologue. »

L'assemblée éclata de rire et Kingsley attrapa un parchemin qu'il commença à lire.

« Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley. En vous unissant avec Monsieur Potter, vous acceptez de prendre l'identité de Madame Potter et votre nom apparaitra automatiquement comme tel dans tous les registres magiques. Si vous donnez naissance à un ou pluiseurs enfants, ceux-ci seront identifiés sous ce même nom. En tant que mari et femme vous pouvez prétendre à des facilités administratives. Dans le cas où vous feriez l'acquisition d'un bien immobilier… »

Il s'agissait effectivement d'un monologue et Hermione osa même se retourner à un moment donné, pour échanger un regard avec Drago. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement ramenée à la réalité par le chef des aurors.

« (…) nous allons maintenant procéder aux signatures. Nous allons commencer par les témoins. Votre signature est fonction de garantie que l'union est une réelle union et non pas arrangée ou factice. Miss Granger, à vous l'honneur…Monsieur Weasley…Ginny, à toi de signer…et maintenant Harry. Voilà, je vous déclare administrativement mari et femme. »

« Je peux embrassée la mariée ? » Demanda Harry, avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

Molly commençait déjà à renifler, mais très vite, elle reprit ses esprits. Ils avaient à peine une heure et demie pour être fin près.

.

Filles et garçons se séparèrent de nouveau, tandis que les autres personnes présentes au Ministère s'en allaient vers le lieu du mariage. Les filles atterrirent de nouveau au Terrier et s'empressèrent d'aller s'habiller tandis que Molly s'occupait de Ginny et de sa robe.

Hermione enfila un soutien gorge sans bretelles et enfila sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur – qui était donc également sa robe de témoin – et se contorsionna pour pouvoir la fermer.

Elle avait eu du mal à la choisir mais au final, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Le tissu était fluide et doux au toucher. D'une couleur parme, la coupe mettait en valeur son dos, son décolleté, mais aussi ses épaules, grâce aux fines bretelles presque invisibles. Un ruban en soie noir entourait sa taille, un peu en dessous de sa poitrine et ses jambes étaient également mises en valeur, puisque la robe s'arrêtait sept bons centimètres au dessus du genou.

Sa coiffure n'avait pas besoin d'être réajustée, mais elle modifia quelque peu son maquillage, appliquant une légère ombre à paupière mauve qui rappelait la couleur de la robe. Elle se reparfuma, vérifia qu'elle avait bien son discours, et puis elle glissa deux perles noires à ses oreilles, pour rappeler le ruban noir de la robe.

Enfin, elle enfila ses chaussures aux talons immenses et se dirigea vers la chambre de Molly.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les refoula. Elle pleurerait plus tard. Mais Ginny était purement et simplement magnifique. La plus belle mariée qu'elle ai jamais vue.

Molly termina d'épingler la couronne de fleur dans ses cheveux, et recula pour contempler sa fille, après s'être essuyé les yeux

« Ma petite fille chérie. »

« Maman…on va être en retard, et je ne peux pas pleurer maintenant. »

« Oui, oui. Tiens ton bouquet. Hermione, tu as le tien ? »

« Oui. Pansy et Luna aussi, elles sont en bas. »

« Parfait. Je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller alors… »

.

OoO

.

Dans un coin verdoyant de l'Angleterre, se tenait un château, plus petit que celui de Poudlard et qui n'était pas sans rappeler les châteaux français, des bords de Loire. Le domaine immense et rempli de verdure allait accueillir le vin d'honneur et selon la fraicheur, le repas aurait lieu ou non, à l'intérieur.

Dans le parc, se trouvait également une chapelle et c'était à l'intérieur de celle-ci que le mariage allait être célébré.

Les invités étaient tous installés sur les chaises recouvertes de velours pourpre et le mage était également arrivé.

En réalité, la cérémonie aurait déjà dû avoir commencé, mais comme dans tous les mariages, la future Madame se faisait attendre.

Drago, Théo et Blaise étaient arrivés prêt de dix minutes auparavant, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry était là.

C'est lorsque Molly arriva et s'installa au premier rang que tout le monde se tendit. Si la mère de la mariée était là, c'est que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

.

Et en effet, une petite musique retentit et les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une petite fille blonde et d'une beauté déjà extraordinaire pour son âge.

Armée d'un petit panier recouvert lui aussi de velour, elle avança sur le tapis des mariés et y jeta plusieurs poignées de pétales de roses, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour que tout le monde puisse admirer sa robe et envoyer des immenses sourires à tout le monde.

Au premier rang, Fleur s'était levée pour mieux admirer sa petite Victoire et bombait le torse, fière.

Lorsque Victoire Weasley arriva devant l'autel, son panier était vide et elle s'installa aux côtés de Teddy Lupin qui tenait le coussin des alliances fermement serré contre ses genoux.

Et puis Luna fit son entrée, au bras de George. Ils remontèrent l'allée d'un pas lent, échangeant des sourires à de nombreuses personnes.

Xenophilius qui se trouvait dans la salle, semblait un peu déçu que sa fille ne porte pas – comme lui – de robe jaune, mais Molly avait mis son véto.

Mais si l'on se fiait au regard de Théo qui dévorait la blonde des yeux, la couleur de la robe ne changeait rien à sa beauté.

Ils se séparèrent au niveau de l'autel, Luna se mettant à gauche, et George à droite.

Et puis ce furent Pansy et Charlie qui firent leur entrée. Ron avait été très mécontent de ne pas être au bras de Pansy et avait chargé Blaise de la surveiller. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son frère, mais un homme qui travaillait auprès de dragons avait toute les chances de titiller les hormones de Pansy.

Ils rejoignirent Luna et George, puis ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione d'arriver.

Drago sentit sa machoire se décrocher lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se lever et embrasser la brunette pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était à lui. Elle était belle…si belle…et son cœur loupa plus d'un battement lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau et qu'elle lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Ils atteignirent les autres, mais se placèrent au plus près du mage puisque là aussi, ils étaient les témoins respectifs d'Harry et Ginny.

Après une petite minute d'attente, la musique changea et Harry fit son entrée. Contrairement aux autres, il marcha relativement vite dans l'allée, un peu gêné de voir tous les regards posé sur lui. Molly sortit son mouchoir en le voyant et Bill lui serra l'épaule.

Le survivant s'arrêta brièvement pour encourager Teddy, puisqu'il savait que son rôle de garçon d'alliance l'inquiétait un peu et puis il rejoignit sa place sur l'autel.

Hermione s'approcha immédiatement de lui et remit en place son nœud papillon. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

« Ne pleure pas Hermione. »

« Mais…je suis tellement contente. Et puis tu es beau. Tout est parfait. »

« Presque… » Répondit-il.

.

La seule chose qui lui manquait pour que tout soit parfait fini par arriver. La musique changea une nouvelle fois, et la marche nuptiale retentit dans la chapelle. Tous les invités se levèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaitre Ginny et Arthur.

Elle était une mariée resplendissante. Sa robe bustier d'un blanc éclatant et sur laquelle des perles avaient été brodée était magnifique. La couronne de fleur sur laquelle était accroché son voile lui donnait un air féérique. Et par-dessus tout ça, elle transpirait tout simplement le bonheur.

Son bras fermement accroché à celui de son père, elle avançait lentement, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Harry qui ne semblait plus savoir comment il s'appelait. Oublié le stress, oubliées les crises de Molly, oublié tout l'énervement qu'elle avait pu ressentir. C'était tout simplement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Molly eut un sanglot bruyant et commença à se tamponner les yeux avec son mouchoir de soie. Hermione et Luna avaient elles aussi les larmes aux yeux et souriaient largement en regardant leur amie se rapprocher d'elles.

Finalement, père et fille atteignirent l'autel et Arthur glissa la main tremblante de sa benjamine dans celle d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, déclenchant ainsi quelques rires.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont pressés. » Fit le mage, dont la voix résonnait dans toute la chapelle, grâce à un sonorus.

Arthur regagna sa place non sans avoir donné une accolade à Harry, et puis le mage ordonna à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, chers sorcières et sorciers. Chers moldus également, nous sommes réunis en cette belle après-midi pour célébrer l'union magique de deux personnes exceptionnelles : Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley. L'union magique permettra de renforcer leur amour et de lier leurs âmes de manière spirituelle et profonde. Vous serez unis l'un à l'autre au sens propre, et ce je l'espère, pour toujours."

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'espérer. Jamais je ne lâcherai Harry. »

« Très bien, très bien. Je pourrais vous faire de long discours philosophiques sur l'amour, mais il me semble qu'il est plus judicieux de célébrer les deux amoureux du jour, alors je vais laisser la place à Monsieur Charlie Weasley. »

Charlie s'avança et se tourna pour faire face à sa sœur, à Harry, et à toute l'assemblée. Il sortit un papier de sa poche, mais le rangea finalement, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je me rappellerais toute ma vie du 1er septembre 1991, je m'apprêtais à partir en Roumanie pour étudier, et je profitais de ma dernière semaine de vacances. Je n'ai pas souhaité accompagner maman et papa à King's Cross, j'étais encore trop nostalgique de Poudlard pour cela.

Quand ils sont rentrés, Ginny s'est précipitée vers moi. Je m'en souviens encore très bien. Tu étais toute petite et tu n'as cessé de me parler d'Harry Potter, que tu avais vu à la gare et à qui maman avait parlé pour lui expliquer comment traverser le mur. Tu étais extatique. Et quand Ron nous a envoyé une lettre deux jours plus tard et qu'il nous a dit être devenu ami avec Harry, tu as supplié maman de l'inviter à passer Noël ici.

Honnêtement petite sœur, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à pièger Harry dans tes filets. Soyons honnêtes, tu étais comme une espèce de groupie hystérique d'Harry Potter, le survivant. Ne crois pas que Fred et George ne m'ont jamais raconté l'histoire de la chanson de Saint Valentin… Enfin, il faut croire que lorsque tu veux quelque chose, tu finis par l'obtenir. Tu es bien une Weasley après tout. Je suis heureux qu'il t'ai choisi. Harry, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je sais que tu prendras soin de ma petite sœur chérie. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter ici, avant de devenir sentimental. Je terminerai juste en vous souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, vous le méritez. »

Ginny sauta au cou de son frère, une fois son discours terminé et le serra fort dans ses bras, tout en pleurant, tandis que dans le public, Molly elle aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il retourna ensuite à sa place et Hermione lui succèda.

Elle se plaça devant tout le monde et plongea sa main dans son décolleté.

Blaise siffla, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Zabini tiens toi correctement ! Où voulais-tu que je le range ? »

« … »

« Hum… » Fit-elle après avoir déplié son papier « Harry, Ginny, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis une éternité, ce qui est un peu le cas. Harry, je te considère comme mon frère et quelle grande sœur n'a pas envie que son frère finisse par tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie ?! J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par ouvrir les yeux Harry. Vous les garçons, vous êtes toujours plus lents à ce niveau là (Blaise se racla bruyamment la gorge et elle lui jeta un regard assassin). Je me souviens des soirées passées dans le dortoir de Ginny, à la rassurer, je me souviens lui avoir conseillé de s'éloigner un peu de toi et de voir d'autres garçons, parce que je savais que ça te ferait ouvrir les yeux, et ça a marché. Je me rappells de la satisfaction ressentie lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais jaloux, et lorsque je t'ai vu essayer de lui plaire par tous les moyens, même si c'était totalement maladroit parfois. Et lorsqu'enfin elle t'a embrassé, parce que, soyons francs Harry, tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tout le monde sait que c'est elle qui t'a embrassé, et pas le contraire, j'ai su que vous deux, ce serait pour la vie. Et la vie nous l'a prouvé, la guerre ne vous a pas séparés, même si vous ne vous êtes pas vus pendant plus d'un an, aucune dispute ne vous a séparé et vous êtes un couple merveilleux. Harry, tu méritais plus que tout de trouver le bonheur et je suis heureuse que ce soit Ginny qui te l'apporte chaque jour. » Elle fit une pause pour essuyer ses larmes et reprit « Et vous êtes des amis merveilleux. Harry, tu es mon frère et…et je vous aime très fort tous les deux. »

Tous le monde applaudit alors qu'Harry et Ginny seraient Hermione dans leurs bras et puis elle regagna sa place, tandis que le mage cherchait quelle était la prochaine personne à parler.

.

Et puis soudainement, on entendit des clameurs, et la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit…

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla alors Drago.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry se jeta sur elle, la poussant sur le côté et un jet de lumière verte passa à deux centimètres d'eux, frappant de plein fouet le mage qui s'écroula par terre. Mort.

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH. Je M'AIME ! J'aime vous faire jouer l'ascenseur émotionnel. Un fausse alerte en début de chapitre, puis LA scène au citron que vous attendiez depuis longtemps, de l'émotion d'un mariage et PAF c'est le drame. Le Cercle IS BACK (et les aurors sont incompétents je vous le dis moi, ils étaient un milliard dehors et sont même pas capables d'arrêter les gens - comment ça c'est de ma faute ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler) niark niark. Quand je disais à certains que le mariage allait être épique héhéhéhé. Je crois que certaines sentaient que ça allait mal finir cette histoire. J'avais prévu depuis le début que le mariage allait être perturbé (oui, c'est un euphémisme, j'en suis consciente)<p>

Enfin, vous seriez en train de me voir. Je jubile devant mon écran, j'avais tellement hâte d'arriver à cette fin de chapitre mouhahahahah.

Allez mes petits je vous laisse. Une review et vous aurez droit à une nuit de folies avec Drago (ou Hermione).

Bisous Bisous *s'en va en gambadant*


	35. Chapitre XXXIV

Bonjour, bonjour. S'il vous plait, ne me parlez pas de vos vacances parce que moi j'en ai paaaas bouuuuh (même si ma semaine prochaine ne va faire que trois jours)

Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère. Je ne blablate pas trop ici, puisque la note d'en bas sera plus longue.

Enjoy le chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Nepha** : j'ai adoré écrire hermione saoule héhé. Mouhahahah j'aime vous frustrer en fin de chapitres xD

**Mia** : non, je ne veux pas votre mort, juste que vous ayez trèèèès envie de lire la suite hihi. J'adore aussi Hermione bourrée :D je t'envoie Drago, c'est ton tour. Et merci aussi pour les reviews sur mes autres histoires.

**Oceane** : Mouhahahah, mais moi j'adore couper les chapitres comme ça :D Contente que tu ai aimé Hermione saoule :D

**Maureen Maoa** : Mouhahahah oh que oui, ça me fait beaucoup rire de vous frustrer :p ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre dans son entièreté ! Et je ne dirais rien pour le Cercle hihi

**Julhypogriffe** : Vous aviez presque tous deviné pour le début de chapitre (j'étais verte ! xD) Mouhahahah je suis trop fière de ma fin. J'espère que ta semaine en Espagne s'est bien passée ! Bisous Bisous

**Ulupi : **Hello, si tu ne sais pas trop quoi mettre dans tes reviews, tu peux profiter des chapitres ou je pose des questions. Je le fais une fois de temps en temps ^^ Mais tu avais quand même pas mal de choses à dire au final. Je suis ravie que tu ai aime mon histoire et de t'avoir surprise héhé. La suite aujourd'hui (je poste tous les vendredis)

**Lisa** : Niark ! ravie que tu ai aimé ! Je sais que je suis sadique mais maintenant le chapitre est là et tu vas pouvoir savoir si d'autres personnes vont être touchées.

**Alice D** : Merci ! J'ai adoré écrire Hermione ivre :D Vu comment se termine le mariage, je comprends que tu ai préféré les enterrements : )

**Pamela** : Merci héhé. Contente que tu ai aimé le lemon et Hermione ivre. Et voici la suite :D

**Zephyra** : Si tu me tues pas de suite. Si tu ne sais pas quoi mettre dans tes reviews, tu peux t'aider des questions que je met sur certaines chapitres ! La fin se rapproche effectivement. Bisous Bisous

**Amandine** : Mouhahahah. Pour moi c'est un très bon moment pour couper xD Sérieux ?! Tu a vu un prêtre ivre mort o_O Le choc xD Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça, on ne le connaissait pas trop le mage :p

**Wood** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et voici la suite :D

**Sabi1301** : mouhahahahah. Voici la suite !

**Yrne** : Si tu m'étrangles et que je meurs, il n'y aura pas de suite !hééé, en plus une semaine c'est court. Je dirais une quarantaine, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre xD Ils sont trop chous hein :D

**Lululoulou** : Héhéhéhé, je pense aussi que tu es un peu SM, mais c'est bien xD

**Madie** : Voilàààà, enfin une qui positive. Le mage en fin de compte ce n'est pas trop trop grave xD J'espère que tu t'es bien remise de ta maladie ! Et voici la suite !

**Choco-Jo** : Héhéhé, ravie que ce soit ton préféré :D C'était cool pour moi de gâcher le plus beau jour de leur vie :D

Un mariage sorcier, pour moi la grande différence avec le mariage moldu est qu'il ne sont pas simplement liés par un oui et une signature (ça c'est au Ministère), dans ma tête, l'union magique est vraiment quelque chose qui lie profondément les âmes et je pense que même s'ils peuvent divorcer, ils ressentent la douleur de l'autre et peuvent savoir si l'autre ne l'aime plus. Donc bref, pour lier magiquement j'ai deux options : soit une potion ou un sortilège (un peu du même style que le serment inviolable ou ils se tiennent les mains et tout le tralalala). Ensuite on enlève tous les tralala de bénéfiction machin truc qu'on peut retrouver chez les moldus (pour ça que j'ai placé les discours ici, normalement c'est plutôt pendant la reception)

**T **: Le M c'était vraiment plus pour le lemon mais si je l'avais clairement dit, ça aurait tué la surprise xD Hééé oui, le mariage n'est pas terminé et les aurors sont un peu beaucoup incompétents xD

Il s'en serait voulu s'il avait fait l'amour avec elle alors qu'elle était ivre. C'est clair que cette potion marcherait bien chez nous ! J'ai adoré écrire Hermione bourrée :D

En effet, Charlie et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir parler : il y aurait eu Ron, Bill, Luna et McGo qui devait lire un texte de Dumbledore (enfin du portrait de Dumbledore), oui, j'avais tout prévu, mais malheureusement le Cercle en a décidé autrement niark :p

Tout le monde ou presque avait deviné pour le début de chapitre –'

Et je suis pas en vacaaances moi (mais je fais le pont…et en plus vous allez peut-être en pâtir, mais tu verras ça sur ma note de fin de chapitre ^^)

**Pepites** : Mouhahaha, jubiler, c'est bien le mot xD

**Naham** : Hé ouiii, je suis sadique et je l'assume :D Une semaine c'est passé vite non ?! No indice mon petit xD

**Erelys** : Mouhahahah. Ravie que tu ai aimé le lemon et la petite intervention de Pansy. J'ai vrai que j'ai un peu beaucoup squizzé les robes de Luna et Pansy:/ désolée ! Contente que tu ai aimé l'attaque. Et les aurors sont nuls xD

**Jade** : Mercii beaucoup ! Ohhh mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

**Virginie** : Comment j'ai pu gâcher leur mariage ? mais parce que je suis une sadique :D Et sans mage c'est mal parti pour bien finir xD

**Minnie35** : Mouhahahahaha, j'aime finir comme ça :D

**P.Y** : Niark Niark Niark :D

**Sloee** : Mouhahah, oui, j'adore ça :D La voice la suite !

**SUNSETAM** : Je reçois toutes les reviews mais si tu as tous lu d'un coup, c'est normal de n'en poster qu'une au bout des 34 chapitres : ) Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes et tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir !

Yep, c'est bien ça, tous les vendredis, mais une semaine passe très vite ! Ta théorie est intéressante !

Je ne connais pas ce film, mais je vais aller chercher la scène en question sur you tube :p

**Mitoucat : **Si, si, c'est du sadisme et je l'assume :D J'espère que tu t'en est remise xD

**Craquinettedu31** : Héhéhé, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Le mariage et les enterrement ! Voici la suite :D

**New Reader** : Bienvenue :D Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Tu sais pour les reviews, c'est utile et ça fait plaisir, mais pas seulement à moi, tous les auteurs sont dans le même cas ) Et c'est très bien de m'avoir signalé ce détail. Je fais beaucoup de boulettes dans ce style et je sais qu'il me faut tout noter dans un carnet pour les éviter…c'est une résolution que je dois prendre ! Enfin je suis contente que tu aimes et merci beaucoup pour la review ! Voici la suite :D

**Gaïa** : Mouhahahahah, je ne voyais pas de meilleur moment pour que le Cercle débarque xD Ravie que tu ai aimé ! Bisous Bisous

**Agathou** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Hermya Dawson** : Hello ! Ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y a pas de dégâts humains xD J'ai adoré écrire Hermione bourrée héhé

Et non, tu auras des réponses pour le Cercle, donc pas d'autres indices.

**Manon L** : Ca va très bien merci :D Je voulais vous frustrer donc l'effet recherché est atteint :p Je pense aussi que le mage serait pas venu. Dommage pour lui xD. Voici la suite. Bisous

**Guest** : Mouhahahaha. Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Et tu verras bien pour les aurors )

**M.** : Merci beaucoup ! La fin de chapitre est un peu plus calme ici :)

**Lilou **: juste à temps, la réponse à failli passer à la trappe xD Ravie que tu ai aimé ! Et voici la suite !

**AliceMG** : Mouhahahah je suis trop fière de ma coupure de chapitre :D Et ce que tu me dis me touche énormément ! MERCI. J'espère que ton déménagement s'est bien passé !

.

Merci à Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXIV : Damages<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Ginny hurla. Et puis les vitres de la chapelle explosèrent et des cris retentirent dans tous les sens. Hermione entendait les aurors, les sifflements des sortilèges, la foule qui se massait, qui transplanait et Harry qui était toujours sur elle.

Elle essaya de se dégager, alors que Drago arrivait vers eux.

« Il faut l'emmener quelque part. »

« NON. Mes parents. Il faut emmener mes parents. Ils n'ont pas de baguette. Je peux me débrouiller. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser des personnes sans défenses à la merci de dangereux psychopathes.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur son filleul, Teddy, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en tenant toujours fermement le coussin des alliances.

Ce fut ce qui le décida. Il ne voyait pas Andromeda et il ne pouvait pas laisser Teddy. Il poussa alors Hermione dans les bras de Drago et couru vers le petit garçon. Il le prit dans ses bras, dévia un sort et atteignit ensuite les parents d'Hermione. Ces derniers posèrent immédiatement leurs mains sur le bras d'Harry, et en un instant, ils avaient disparus.

« Drago lâche moi. »

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

« Il en est hors de question, ces gens viennent de détruire le mariage de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. »

.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait coincée contre sa hanche et se précipita en avant.

De nombreux invités se battaient, aux cotés d'un nombre impressionnant d'aurors, mais cela n'empêchait pas les membres du Cercle, qui portaient des tenues semblables aux tenues des mangemorts, de riposter à l'aide de sortilèges de magie noire. Elle remarqua qu'ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ils étaient là pour la tuer. Elle fit une pause rapide, afin d'enlever ses chaussures qu'elle laissa en plan, et se remit à avancer.

Hermione comprit alors pourquoi le Cercle s'était fait silencieux depuis quelque temps. Elle ne recevait plus de lettres et aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu contre elle. Tout était évident maintenant, ils préparaient leur coup de maitre, le bouquet final : la tuer pendant le mariage d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

Elle se protégea à l'aide d'un sortilège du bouclier et se baissa pour éviter des éclats de verre. Les aurors tentaient de repousser les membres du Cercle à l'extérieur de la chapelle et de les neutraliser mais les membres du Cercle semblaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leur but.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Hurla Harry qui venait de revenir. « Va-t-en Hermione ! Va-t-en. »

.

Mais le fait de hurler son nom attira l'attention des membres du Cercle qui envoyèrent une batterie de sorts vers elle. Plusieurs ricochèrent sur son bouclier, mais ce dernier s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil.

Elle se mit à courir, slalomant entre les gens et lançant des sorts dès qu'elle voyait une capuche noire.

Un sortilège fit soudain exploser toute une partie du sol, creusant un trou béant dans lequel plusieurs personnes tombèrent.

Hermione entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom et elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer pour éviter le sortilège qui lui percuta l'épaule.

Une douleur cuisante envahit tout son bras, alors qu'une giclée de sang aspergeait le mur tout autour d'elle et elle hurla. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras et des point noirs troublèrent sa vue. Elle essaya d'avancer, mais son corps tout entier se paralysa à une vitesse fulgurante, et elle finit par tomber au sol.

Finalement, après une lutte acharnée, les aurors finirent par venir à bout des membres du Cercle. Certains avaient battu en retraite et s'étaient échappés, mais un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient été attrapés.

Et puis il fut l'heure de compter les dégâts. Hormis le mage, trois personnes avaient été tuées. Plusieurs autre blessées.

Et sous un amoncèlement de gravas, on retrouva Luna, inanimée, une large blessure à la tête, saignant encore…

.

OoO

.

C'était un triste spectacle auxquels patients et personnel de Sainte Mangouste pouvaient assister. Les acteurs de ce qui aurait du être le mariage du siècle – et qui l'était en quelque sorte, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons – étaient tous rassemblés à l'hôpital sorcier. Ginny Weasley-Potter portait encore sa robe de mariée qui était à présent toute abimée et ne cessait de pleurer. Personne n'était en état de la consoler. Ils étaient tous préoccupés par l'état de Ron et Daphné qui étaient blessés, Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente et à moitié paralysée, et surtout…surtout il y avait Luna. Lorsque les médicomages leur avaient annoncé qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir la sauver, Xenophilius avait manqué de s'évanouir et Théo s'était effondré au sol et s'était mis à hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui administre un calmant.

Le plus beau jour de leur vie s'était transformé en un véritable cauchemar.

.

Drago se trouvait dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas osé y aller au départ, ne voulant pas agir comme un égoïste et laisser les autres, mais Blaise avait fini par se lever pour se rendre au chevet de Daphné, et Pansy en avait fait de même pour Ron, alors il s'était décidé.

Les choses avaient été tellement vite. Il en avait encore des sueurs froides. Si Harry ne l'avait pas poussée, elle aurait été frappée par ce jet vert qui avait tué le mage. Et à cette heure-ci, elle aurait été la morgue, et non pas dans un lit d'hôpital.

Les intentions du Cercle n'étaient on ne peut plus claires à présent. Ils ne jouaient plus. Ils voulaient vraiment la tuer. Et vite.

Il vit Hermione papillonner des yeux et il lui caressa doucement le visage.

« Hermione, mon cœur, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne peux pas bouger et il est probable que tu ne puisses pas encore parler. C'est normal. Le sortilège agit encore. Les médicomages t'ont administré plusieurs antidotes mais ils vont être longs à agir, surtout pour tes bras et tes jambes. »

Hermione cligna des paupières, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris, puisque ses lèvres et sa langue étaient en effet beaucoup trop engourdis pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre autrement. Puis elle continua à le fixer longuement et Drago reprit, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Trois…trois personnes sont décédées. Le mage, et deux cousins des Weasley. Il y a eut plusieurs blessés dont Ron et Daphné et puis… »

« … »

« Et puis…je ne sais pas comment te le dire… »

« … »

« Luna…Luna est…elle…ils ne savent pas encore…si elle va s'en sortir. »

Il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'embuer et les larmes couler sur son visage. Il les essuya délicatement, et se pencha pour la serrer contre lui. Il savait bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans sa tête : elle se disait que c'était sa faute si Luna était dans cet état, elle s'en voulait d'avoir gâché le mariage de ses meilleurs amis et si jamais Luna mourrait, elle n'allait jamais se le pardonner. Mais elle n'allait pas mourir.

« Elle va s'en sortir. Luna est forte, elle va y arriver. »

.

OoO

.

Harry avait envie de prendre sa baguette et de s'administrer un sortilège d'oubliettes si puissant qu'il en oublierait jusqu'à son propre nom. A cette heure-ci, il était censé être le mari de Ginny et il était censé s'amuser, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, à son vin d'honneur.

Au lieu de ça, il était dans un hôpital, incapable de consoler sa femme qui ne l'était pas encore vraiment, angoissé pour ses amis : pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour Luna, pour les Weasley qui avaient perdus deux membres de leur famille…

Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Rester ici ou rejoindre le bureau ? Les personnes arrêtées devaient être interrogées, mais il n'était absolument pas en état de mener un interrogatoire.

Un médicomage rentra dans la chambre de Ron et Pansy dû en sortir. Les traits tirés, elle s'avança vers Harry et lui dit :

« Ron a pensé que tu devrais rassurer Hermione sur ses parents, une fois qu'elle sera réveillée. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la chaise où Théo était effondré, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle s'installa prèsde lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle le sentit trembler, et des larmes coulèrent dans son cou.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. » Murmura Théo, la voix cassée.

Pansy n'avait pas de problèmes pour mentir. En bonne serpentarde, elle mentait très souvent, pour de multiples raisons, et parfois, pour rassurer les gens. Elle aurait donc pu répondre à Théo qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que Luna n'allait pas mourir, mais elle était incapable de faire sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression que si elle les prononçait, le mauvais sort allait frapper pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort et qu'il ne fallait pas promettre des choses lorsqu'on était nous-même incertain de l'issue. Et Pansy ne voulait surtout pas que Luna meure. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait être épargnée, c'était elle.

.

OoO

.

La presse s'empara bien évidemment de toute l'affaire. Les médias qui avaient déjà prévu des pages et des pages consacrées au mariage de l'année, s'apprêtant à décortiquer jusqu'aux tenues et coiffures des différents invités, étaient plus que ravis de la tournure tragique des évènements. Le jour même du mariage, le Sorcier du Soir consacra pas moins de cinq pages au « mariage qui tourne au drame ». Et dès le lendemain, les éditions spéciales se tenaient côtes à côtes dans les kiosques, aussitôt achetées par des hordes de sorcières et sorciers avides d'informations.

Certains journaux exagéraient bien évidemment la vérité et tour à tour, c'était Harry ou bien Ron, ou bien Drago les trois aurors du lot, qui se trouvaient à l'hôpital, dans un état plus que critique.

L'attaque du mariage Potter fit tellement de bruit, que cela dépassa les frontières du Royaume-Uni et finit par arriver aux oreilles d'une personne qui transplana à peine eut-elle lu le journal.

Elle avait trop tardé…

.

OoO

« Harry ? »

« Hein ? »

Son cou était douloureux et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur la chaise inconfortable, dans le couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, ni quelle heure il était, mais il savait que Nico, son collègue, était devant lui.

« C'est Kingsley qui m'envoie. Il a pensé que tu voudrais peut-être être au courant. Narcissa Malefoy s'est pointée ce matin, soit disant qu'elle a des choses à nous dire. »

Harry se leva d'un bond sans même s'en rendre compte, si ce n'est la douleur qui vrilla soudainement son dos. Il ne pensa même pas à prévenir qui que ce soit. Il transplana immédiatement.

.

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Hermione, Drago fut réveillé par un bruit persistant qui ressemblait à un râle.

Il lui fallut encore un petit peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, qui venait visiblement de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Dr…a..g…o »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu te retrouves dans un lit d'hôpital ? »

« Lu…na… »

« Elle est dans le coma. Les médicomages font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

« Et… »

« Tu dormais quand Harry est venu, mais tes parents vont bien. Ils ont été emmenés, avec Teddy. Andromeda l'a récupéré, mais ils ont gardé tes parents dans un endroit sécurisé. Et Harry veut que Teddy et Andromeda y retournent. Tes parents ont eu très peur et ils voulaient venir te voir mais pour le moment, il est préférable qu'ils restent cachés. On ne sait jamais, et trop de dégâts ont été causés. »

Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous autres aurors, sommes les plus fautifs. Incapables d'arrêter ces monstres. C'est la deuxième fois. Vraiment. La deuxième fois qu'ils réussissent presque à te tuer. »

« Luna… » Répéta Hermione en se mettant à nouveau à pleurer.

« Les médicomages vont la sauver. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Ça va aller… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Il faut être positif. Tu crois qu'elle va avoir envie de se battre si tout le monde l'imagine déjà perdue ? Non. »

« J'ai pleins de fourmis dans les bras, ça fait mal. »

« C'est bon signe. Tu vas sûrement bientôt pouvoir les bouger à nouveau. »

« Où est Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir et je reviens d'accord ? »

« Non. Plus tard. Restes avec moi. »

.

OoO

.

« Reste calme Harry. » Implora Kingsley

« Je suis parfaitement calme pour quelqu'un à qui on vient de ruiner le mariage de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit. »

« S'il te plait. »

« Je sais me tenir. »

Kingsley hocha la tête et précéda Harry dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs aurors, ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière avait l'air angoissé, et elle jeta un regard pénétrant à Harry, dès qu'elle le vit.

« Est-ce que mon fils va bien ? Drago ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Le survivant eut la désagréable impression d'être ramené des années avant, dans la forêt, lorsqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, après avoir eu l'assurance que Drago était bel et bien vivant. Visiblement elle avait toujours les mêmes manières.

« Je trouve ça très ironique de s'inquiéter de son bien-être, quand on sait qu'il n'a aucune nouvelle de vous depuis des années. »

« Drago se porte très bien sans moi. »

« Effectivement. »

« Mais c'est mon fils, et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne me manque pas. Comment va-t-il ? J'ai lu dans les journaux… »

« Les journaux ne racontent pas toujours la vérité. Il n'a pas été blessé. »

La blonde sembla immensément soulagée et Harry en profita pour se mettre un peu à l'écart. Il avait été convenu avec Kingsley que s'il avait le droit d'être présent, il ne devait pas intervenir et poser de questions.

.

« Bien. » Fit Kingsley « Vous avez donc des choses à nous dire ? »

« Oui, il est grand temps que je le fasse. Mon fils est mis en danger et si je dois risquer ma vie plus lui, alors je le ferais. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous risquez des représailles ? »

« Peut-être bien oui… »

« Nous vous écoutons. »

« Eh bien…tout remonte à environs deux ans et demi. J'ai été contactée par un groupe de personnes qui disaient être des amis à mon mari. J'ai été assez surprise qu'ils aient trouvé ma trace parce que je n'ai dit à personne où je m'en allais. J'ai cru au départ que Lucius les avait mis sur la piste, car il sait dans quel pays je réside, mais quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a certifié ne l'avoir dit à personne et il était très surpris. Ces soi-disant amis de mon mari m'ont expliqué être en train de rassembler plusieurs personnes afin de venger leurs familles et les pertes subies pendant la guerre et montrer au monde sorcier que la suprématie des sangs-pur était toujours existante. Ils m'ont expliqué ne pas encore savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre et que les rejoindre consisterait en premier lieu à réfléchir sur des moyens d'actions. Plusieurs personnes étaient d'ores et déjà sur la liste de personnes à éliminer et parmi eux, les membres du Trio d'Or. »

Narcissa fit une pause pour avaler sa salive et reprit.

« J'ai refusé de faire partie de ce projet, comme ils l'appelaient, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour de bonnes raisons, je voulais oublier tout ça, et puis je trouvais ça absurde. Sans compter que s'en prendre aux trois personnes les plus célèbres et les plus aimées du monde sorcier était totalement ridicule.

Ils m'ont laissée tranquille deux semaines, et puis ils m'ont recontactée en me parlant de Lucius, qu'il payait à cause d'eux, qu'en les rejoignant je pourrais le faire sortir de prison. Ils ont aussi parlé de ma sœur Bellatrix. Ils ont fait remonter beaucoup de haine et de rancœur en moi, et puis ils m'ont dit qu'ils me laissaient réfléchir. Dans le même temps, Lucius m'a envoyé des lettres. Il était très énervé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que Drago était bel et bien ami avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. C'était une rumeur dont il avait jamais eu de preuve auparavant…ou alors il se voilait la face, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que Lucius était très énervé. Il disait qu'il les haïssait tous et…et…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai accepté de rejoindre leur groupe. »

« En avez-vous parlé à votre mari ? »

« Non…je crois qu'une part de moi avait honte. »

« Et quelle était l'identité des personnes qui vous ont…démarché ? »

« Je ne sais pas précisément. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'anciens mangemorts. Je suppose que c'est ce que le terme « amis de Lucius » signifie.

Harry soupira imperceptiblement. Il était déjà agacé, et encore plus de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait ?!

« Très bien. Continuez je vous prie. »

« Au départ, ils ne m'ont pas demandé grand-chose. Comme j'étais à l'étranger et que je refusais catégoriquement de revenir au Royaume-Uni, je ne pouvais pas participer à leurs réunions. Ils m'ont donc demandé de parler d'eux à des personnes de ma connaissance, chose que je n'ai jamais faite, puisqu'à part Lucius et eux, je n'étais en contact avec personne. Ensuite, ils m'ont demandé des noms de personnes que j'estimais en droit d'être punies par l'organisation et de réfléchir à des moyens d'agir le plus efficacement possible et sans se faire prendre. En parallèle, je savais qu'ils se renseignaient sur plusieurs personnes, dont les membres du Trio d'Or, mais qu'ils avaient prévu de commencer par une cible un peu moins importante. Ils parlaient beaucoup de Neville Londubat et de Dedalus Diggle.

Pendant un long moment, je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiétée parce que tout restait abstrait et que j'étais malgré tout éloignée. Et puis le temps a passé et il est arrivé un jour où l'on m'a appris que les plans avaient changé. En continuant de se renseigner sur le Trio, ils ont appris qu'Hermione Granger recevait des menaces et ils se sont mis en contact avec la personne qui lui envoyait ces lettres… »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont demandé des informations sur elle. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, mais j'ai donné ce que je savais. Et puis, comme les choses se faisaient beaucoup plus concrètes, j'ai dû participer à une réunion, via la cheminette. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ils parlaient vraiment de la tuer. Ils étaient tellement grisés. Ils prévoyaient déjà les prochaines actions et les personnes à tuer. J'ai pris peur. Vraiment très peur. Je ne veux tuer personne, peu importe que ma sœur ai été tuée et que mon mari soit en prison. Je leur ai dit que je me retirai de cette organisation. Que je ne voulais pas en faire partie. Que je ne voulais pas être un monstre. C'est alors qu'ils m'ont annoncé que Drago avait été nommé auror, chargé de la protection de Miss Granger. Je pense qu'ils pensaient que cela allait me mettre dans une rage folle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et alors…alors…ils ont mis le feu à l'appartement de Drago. C'était une menace. Envers moi. Cet incendie était sans danger, puisque Drago n'était pas présent à ce moment là, mais ils ont été très clairs : je renonçais à les quitter ou Drago était tué lui aussi. »

.

Elle se tut un instant, essuyant maladroitement quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Harry n'avait pas de doute quant à la véracité de ses paroles. Lui faire du chantage avec son fils était le meilleur moyen de l'enchainer.

« Mais ils n'en ont rien à faire que je reste ou pas. De toute façon, si mon fils est le garde du corps de Miss Granger, il est évident qu'ils ne vont pas prendre la peine de l'épargner. »

Elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de l'explosion qui avait bel et bien failli les tuer tous les deux, et Kingsley n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de lui dire. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, de l'avis d'Harry.

« Pourquoi avez-vous donc décidé de parler ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce que mon fils est en danger ! Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose. S'ils savent que j'ai parlé, il vont s'en prendre à moi, mais je préfère ça. Qu'ils laissent juste mon Drago tranquille. »

« Sauf votre respect madame Malefoy, cela fait des mois que nous sommes sur cette affaire et que nous essayons de « faire quelque chose », mais vous devez avouer que cela irait beaucoup plus vite si nous avions des noms concrets. »

« Mais je n'en ai pas ! Je suis désolée, mais des amis de Lucius ça ne doit pas être très compliqué à trouver non ? Soit ils sont morts, soit ils sont en prison. Prenez ceux qui restent. »

« Sauf que plusieurs autres personnes ont dû les rejoindre et que celles que vous mentionnez sont pour la plupart portés disparus, ou ont été innocentés. »

« Innocentés par rapport aux actions pendant la guerre. Cela n'empêche pas de s'engager ailleurs. » Commenta Harry

« Eh bien je ne sais pas moi. Je vous dis que je n'ai pas de noms à vous donnez. Vous êtes bien aurors après tout. Et vous devez protéger mon fils ! »

« Votre fils à signé un contrat quand il s'est engagé comme auror, au département de la justice magique. »

« Et alors ? Il a accepté de se faire tuer c'est ça ?! Et bien moi je refuse. C'est mon fils unique. Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

« Madame Malefoy calmez-vous. Dois-je vous rappeler que les aveux que vous venez de nous faire vous mettent en cause. Vous êtes passible d'une sanction. »

« Aveux ? Vous appelez ça des aveux ? Je vous ai donné des informations. »

« Chose que vous auriez dû faire depuis bien longtemps, dès le départ. Vous n'agissez que par intérêt parce que vous avez eu peur, en lisant les journaux, que votre fils soit mort ! »

« Et alors. Regardez plutôt le résultat. »

Elle avait repris son mordant et sa froideur, et Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle les avait avancé ou non. De toute façon, avec le nombre de personnes qui avaient été arrêtées pendant le mariage, sans compter Marcus Flint qui était toujours retenu, ils allaient bien finir par venir à bout du Cercle. Mais ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop tardé. Beaucoup trop de gens étaient morts.

.

OoO

.

Théo avait finit par obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre de Luna. Il avait d'abord laissé son père y aller mais Xenophilius n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aimait les hôpitaux. Ils étaient pour lui synonymes de mort et lui rappelaient trop sa femme. Et songer à l'idée même qu'il puisse perdre Luna lui était insupportable alors il resta à peine cinq minutes avant de partir, non sans avoir promis à sa fille qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Théo lui avait ensuite succédé. Il était entré dans la pièce et l'avait vue. Si pâle, si frêle dans ce lit qui pourrait très bien être son lit de mort. Sa respiration était si faible qu'il avait du mal à voir sa poitrine se soulever.

Il s'approcha d'un pas tremblant, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui était juste à côté du lit et puis il fondit en larmes. Il resta un long moment prostré sur ce fauteuil, sa main crispée sur celle de la blonde, à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il avait trouvé la bonne, celle avec qui il voulait passer le restant de ses jours. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir et le laisser seul.

« Je t'aime Luna…je t'en supplie…bats-toi ! Réveille-toi. Je refuse que tu meures. »

.

OoO

.

« Chaton ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'apporterais des fondants du chaudron ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. Je reviens. »

« Prends des chocogrenouilles aussi ! »

Lorsque Pansy revint avec les friandises demandées, Ron s'empressa de les entamer et lança à la jeune femme :

« J'adore être malade ou blessé. Tu fais ce que je veux et tu t'occupes bien de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Ron ! »

« Quoi ? Oh, mais je plaisantais Chaton. »

« Je ne trouve pas ça marrant de plaisanter sur le fait d'être blessé ! Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Et toi aussi. Je suis auror Chaton. Je prends des risques à chaque affaire. Et…je préfère essayer de rire. Deux de mes cousins sont morts. Le mariage de ma petite sœur et de mon meilleur ami a été complètement gâché. Hermione est blessée, je ne parle même pas de Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je suis inquiet mais je n'ai pas envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je préfère essayer de rire et je suis désolé si c'est à tes dépends. »

Soufflée par ces paroles, Pansy se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis une véritable idiote parfois. Excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Si. Et saches que je m'occuperais de toi autant que tu veux. »

.

OoO

.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule mais c'est supportable. »

« Tu es vraiment certaine ? Je devrais peut-être appeler un médicomage. »

« Blaise, ils doivent être très occupés, il faut les laisser faire correctement leur travail. Si la douleur empire j'appellerais quelqu'un mais pour l'instant tout va bien. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. Dis-moi plutôt comment vont les autres ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suis resté avec toi pendant tout ce temps. »

« Eh bien va voir ! Et ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais me désintégrer en un instant. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite blessure. »

Blaise soupira mais finit par sortir de la chambre. Il traversa le couloir en trois pas et ouvrit une autre porte, surprenant Drago et Hermione en pleine séance de baisers.

.

« Ah ! On a plus la langue paralysée à ce que je vois ! »

« Toi tu as toujours le cerveau atrophié par contre. »

« Bla bla bla Granger. Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de tes bras par contre. Ce qui veut dire que je peux faire et dire ce que je veux. Tu ne risques pas de me jeter un sort ou de me frapper. »

« Mais moi je peux. » Intervint Drago.

« Tu ferais ça à ton meilleur ami ? »

« Mon meilleur ami qui nous a mis Hermione et moi, dans une bouse de dragon ! »

« Je me suis déjà excusé. Et j'étais ivre. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je disais ! Et puis au final tu n'es pas si mécontent que ça hein, grâce à moi vous avez enfin pu consommer et libérer cette insoutenable tension sexuelle. »

« DRAGO ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça « quoi ? » tu parles de…de…de notre vie privée à Blaise. »

« Comme si tu n'en avais pas parlé à Ginny, Luna et Pansy. J'aimerai bien être à la place de Pans' n'empêche. Elle a eu les deux versions. »

« Tais-toi Blaise. Si seulement je pouvais me servir de mes mains. J'en prendrais un pour taper sur l'autre. Comment va Daphné d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle dit qu'elle va bien mais elle a mal. C'est elle qui m'a envoyée ici. Enfin, pas ici mais hors de sa chambre. Je l'embêtais apparemment. Vous savez comment va Luna ? »

« Ils ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir. » Répondit Drago à voix basse

« Théo doit être dévasté. »

« … »

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? »

« C'est ma faute. »

« Ça suffit Hermione. Tous les aurors qui n'étaient pas invités au mariage étaient présents pour assurer la sécurité. Nous avons juste été idiots. Je ne sais pas comment personne n'a pas pu comprendre les avertissements. »

« Quels avertissements ? »

.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une boulette. Hermione n'était pas au courant du fait que le Cercle avait envoyé les lettres de menaces au Ministère. Menaces qui visaient clairement à annoncer qu'ils allaient frapper un grand coup au mariage et que personne n'avait réussi à décrypter.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, empêchant Hermione de rebondir sur le lapsus de Drago. Ginny fit son entrée, le visage défait, toujours dans sa robe de mariée et les joues toujours couvertes de larmes.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses bras en tendant l'un d'eux vers son amie. Néanmoins, ses jambes refusaient toujours de bouger et elle ne pouvait toujours pas non plus s'asseoir.

Ginny vint s'allonger prêt d'elle et enfoui son visage contre Hermione. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas pleurer, s'en empêcher de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

.

Blaise et Drago préférèrent sortir de la pièce et les laisser un peu seules toutes les deux. Drago s'installa sur les chaises en plastique, juste devant la porte. Il voulait surveiller que personne ne rentre dans la pièce. Elle était encore passée à quelques centimètres de la mort. Dès qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital, il allait l'enfermer quelque part et ne plus la laisser sortir.

« Ô joie. » Marmonna Blaise à côté de lui.

Drago releva la tête et vit la sœur de Daphné avancer vers eux. Astoria leur passa devant le menton levé, leur adressant uniquement un petit signe de tête dédaigneux, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Daphné…

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaam. Oui, oui, je sais bien que tu veux me tuer (je ne précise même pas de nom, je sais que tu sais que c'est de toi dont je parle xD).<p>

Breffons, oui bon, Luna...mais elle est pas (encore) morte donc pour l'instant je suis plutôt gentille. Surtout qu'à la base je voulais tuer Daphné mais Blaisounette aurait été trop trop triste. Quoi ? Théo est triste ? :p Certes, mais j'arrive mieux à gérer Théo triste que Blaise triste et puis merde d'abord.

Point important du chapitre sinon : Narcissa ! Héhé, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Maintenant j'ai une **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE A FAIRE (A LIRE ABSOLUMENT) ! **Certains sont en vacances, moi pas, mais j**e fais tout de même le pont du 1er novembre. Et que vais-je faire pendant ce pont ? Aller à Londres. Pour quatre jours, vous vous doutez bien que je vais pas prendre mon PC, so Houston, on va peut-être avoir un problème. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour mettre à l'avance le chapitre dans le document manager et tralala et essayer aussi de le poster de là-bas (soit si j'ai le temps de me connecter à l'auberge, soit en allant squatter dans un apple store ou autre) MAIS ce n'est pas sûr ! Donc si vous ne voyez pas le chapitre vendredi prochain, no panic, je ne suis pas morte, il va juste avoir du retard et arriver dimanche. **

**Deuxième chose : dans le cas ou je trouve un moyen de poster vendredi, il est fort possible que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews et il est sûr que je n'aurais pas répondu aux reviews anonymes. Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je le ferais tout le même après. Voilà**

Ah oui, autre chose, certains l'ont déjà vu, mais peut-être pas tous alors **pour info, j'ai posté un OS Lucius/Narcissa qui se nomme "La Chute des Sentiments"** so si ça vous intéresse, le lien direct est sur mon profil :D

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse en vous disant qu'une review et vous aurez le droit à un câlin de Drago ou d'Hermione :D

Bisous Bisous

.

Chapitre 33 : 84 reviews + 1 MP pour 1362 lecteurs ce qui nous donne : 6,24 % de review (good !)


	36. Chapitre XXXV

BONJOUR ! On est vendredi, je suis la et j'ai fait toutes mes reponses aux reviews, anonymes ou non. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Quoi ? Que je suis trop forte hehehehe I KNOW !

sinon j'enjoye tres bien London, hier je suis aller voir **THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER** OMG ce film est tellement awesome, aussi bien que le livre, mais en meme temps c'est normal comme l'auteur et le realisateur sont la meme personne. Il a choisi des acteurs parfait et **Emma**... Emma est parfaite ! En plus je n'avais pas l'impression de voir Hermione, je voyais bien Sam.

Breffons, quand il sort en France ( le 19 decembre) courrez le voir...en VO if possible xD

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à** JKR  
><strong>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Oceane** : Mais les drames font un peu de rebondissement héhé. Narcissa n'a pas vécu de choses faciles !

**Guest (1)** : Désoléeee, mais peut-être que je vais réussir à poster vendredi ! Tu habites où ?

**t** : Niark Niakr, mais c'est plus drôle quand le personnage est apprécié et trop chou :p Narcissa était assez perdue, elle es entrée dans le Cercle un peu sur un coup de tête et elle l'a vite regretté, mais elle était coincée. Elle n'a pas un mauvais fond en tout cas !

Pour Lucius, je peux te le dire : tu as raison :)

Mouhahahah, désoléeeee, mais je vais tout faire pour poster vendredi ! Courage pour tes revisions de partiel ! Oui, Harry et Ginny vont reprogrammer leur mariage !

Et non, mon "good" n'était pas ironique. Il y a eu une petite augmentation du pourcentage, alors je dis que c'est bien xD

**Yrne** : Si tu me pousses au suicide tu n'auras pas la suite, donc c'est un mauvais choix de ta part ! xD Mouhahahah, non, je n'ai pas honte :D Tout à fait Drago est à Hermione et à personne d'autre non mais !

**HeeGii** : Mais je suis sadique, tu le sais bien :D

**Cecile** : Tu vas savoir au fur et à mesure xD Je tue Luna si je veux. Et Narcissa a donné des infos sur le but du Cercle :D

**Alice D** : Tu ne sais pas si je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça niark. Oui, le cliffy moins pire était fait exprès ! Voici la suite :D

**lululoulou** : Tu verras :D A bientôt !

**Madie** : Luna mourra si je veux d'abord. Et Narcissa a apporté des infos sur les buts du cercle !

**AliceMG** : Merci beaucouppp ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous Bisous

**Minnie35** : Mouhahahah je coupe où je veux d'abord :p Ravie que tu ai aimé l'intervention de Narcissa :D

**Agathou** : ravie que tu ai aimé les discours ! Pour Luna tu verras bien :D

**La** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu te sois décidée à reviewer !

**Genevieve** : J'ai surtout trop de lecteurs qui ne reviewent jamais ! Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre :D Un jour je vais tuer quelqu'un, et ce sera peut-être pour cette fic xD Pas de soucis, une review de temps en temps me convient parfaitement ! Bisous Bisous

**Craquinettedu31** : Merciii ! C'est rare quelqu'un qui aime les passages tristes ! Oui, Hermione a frôlé le feu plusieurs fois ! Hermione est un peu dingue, c'est pour ça qu'elle est amie avec Harry xD Bisous Bisous

**Guest (2)** : Mouhahaha, j'aime provoquer des montées d'adrénaline :D Tu verras pour Luna :D Voici la suite !

**Ines** : Hello ! OMG...j'espère que l'effet buzz passera vite !

**Maureen Maoa** : On ne lance pas de Doloris sur l'auteuz non mais oh ! Hihi tu verras pour Luna, et pour Astoria ;)

**MissGryffi** : Merci énornément ! je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics !

**Helene** : Merciiiiii ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie** : Merci de me comprendre pour le choix entre Daphné et Luna :) et OUI, bientôt un nom :D

**Manon L : **Hihihi, tu verras pour Luna ! mais je partage ton avis sur elle. daphné m'inspire moins non plus mais je trouve qu'elle va bien avec Blaise. Et Drago et Hermione sont parfaits :D tes compliments me font plaisir ! Bisous Bisous

**Sterne** : Je fais ce que je veux mouhahahahahah ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer par contre :/

**jaimedirehihi** : Tu me retrouveras et ? Si tu me tues ça veut dire que je n'écris plus de fic xD Et oui bien sûr qu'on a le droit d'inventer des persos dans une fic. On les appelles même les OC (par exemple si tu vois qu'un couple est indiqué comme étant Drago & OC par exemple, ça veut dire que Drago va être mis en couple avec un perso inventé ^^

**Erelys** : Tu ne veux meme pas reconnaitre que Luna est celle par excellence dont la mort serait la plus injuste :O Ravie que tu aimes Narcissa :D Et je suis totalememt crevee alors j'ai du relire trois fois pour comprendre la blague xDD Bisous et merci :D

**Lilou** : :Mouhahahah, tu vas voir pour Luna. Londres est super comme toujours !

**Hermya dawson** : J'aime pas tuer des gens donc je prefere tuer des inconnus xD Je fais ce que je veux avec Luna mouhahahahah Daphne devait mourir au depart mais je ne sais pas gerer Blaise triste ^^ Les aurors sont des bouleeeeets. Oh et pour le gros resume detaille des studios HP il faut que tu me passe ton adresse mail, je ne mets pas tout ici pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui veulent garder la suprise :)

**sunsetam** : Luna n'a rie fait justememt xD C'est le but :p Tu verras bien si elle va s'en sortir. Et oui, tu es beaucoup plus forte que trelawney xD

.

.

Thanks Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXV : Strangulation<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Ginny et Drago venaient de ré-échanger leurs places auprès d'Hermione, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Ils se jetèrent un regard, et Hermione donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Elle le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le visage angoissé de Cormac. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir maintenant.

« Hermione ?! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? J'ai lu dans les journaux que tu étais blessée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Cormac, s'il te plait ! Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on cesse de se voir. Tu fais une thérapie non ? »

« Oui, mais enfin Hermione, j'apprends dans les journaux que des fous furieux détruisent le mariage de Potter et qu'ils veulent te tuer. »

« QUOI ? » Intervint Drago « Qu'est-ce qui était écrit ? »

« Que les gens qui ont attaqué pendant le mariage voulaient tuer Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne veut te tuer. »

« Oh par Merlin Cormac, ne soit pas si naïf. Tu crois que Drago est avec moi tout le temps pour quoi ? » Fit Hermione, exédée.

« Actuellement c'est surtout parce que… »

« Chut Drago ! »

Cormac était blanc comme un linge. Il semblait avoir pleinement réalisé ce qu'il était en train de se passer et ce n'était pas la peine de lui annoncer que Drago et elle étaient à présent ensembles. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça !

L'ex gryffondor semblait vraiment réaliser que celle qu'il avait du mal à ne plus aimer risquait réellement la mort et que ce mariage avait failli lui être fatal. Il en avait même du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il s'excusa et s'enfuit rapidement de la chambre.

.

« Je crois que la mobilité de la partie supérieure de mon corps est revenue. Tu peux m'aider à me redresser ? J'en ai plus que marre d'être allongée. »

« Et tes jambes ? »

« Toujours immobiles. Le médicomage est passé tout à l'heure, quand j'étais avec Ginny. Il a dit qu'il fallait juste s'armer de patience. »

Drago hocha la tête et passa une main derrière son dos pour la redresser. Il mit un oreiller de plus pour qu'elle soit bien installée et lui vola un baiser.

« Tu as pris des nouvelles pour Luna ? »

« C'est toujours pareil. Pansy est avec Théo. »

.

OoO

.

Pansy pouvait être sarcastique parfois, et paraitre sans cœur, mais elle savait également quand laisser ressortir les parties les plus douces et les plus tendres d'elle-même. Celles qui pouvaient tenter de consoler.

Et c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire en cet instant. Théo en avait plus que besoin. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Luna et lui formaient un couple beau et attendrissant, mais en le voyant complètement ravagé Pansy compris que c'était plus que ça. Elle comprit que Théo l'aimait profondément, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne et que si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables et Pansy avait beau lui caresser inlassablement les cheveux, il ne se calmait pas. Il pleurait encore et encore et à chaque fois que les médicomages venaient, il semblait se prendre un coup de massue sur la tête, quand ils disaient que son état était toujours le même.

Théo avait toujours cru que les médicomages pouvaient tout faire, sauver tout le monde et les voir impuissants devant l'état de sa Luna le rendait fou. Il tenait tellement à elle…

.

OoO

.

« Toujours pas de mobilité dans les jambes ? »

« Il faut croire que non. Tout comme ce matin » Marmonna Hermione, grincheuse.

« Encore un peu de patience. » Sourit le médicomage avant de partir.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. »

« Je sais. »

« La nourriture de Sainte-Mangouste est dégoutante. »

« Je le sais, si je me fie aux grimaces que tu tires à chaque fois que tu manges leurs plateaux. »

« Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à manger quelque part c'est ça ? »

« S'il te plait. »

« Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut rester avec toi. »

Il sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Neville, qui venait voir comment tout le monde allait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté combattre au mariage, mais Hannah et lui venaient tout juste d'apprendre que la jeune femme était enceinte et il avait préféré la protéger en premier lieu.

Il échangea quelques mots avec Drago, et rejoignit ensuite la chambre de la brunette, tandis que le blond sortait de l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Il pensa tout d'abord à aller prendre ces plats moldus japonais, dont Hermione raffolait, mais il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui, alors il oublia cette idée. Il resta chez les sorciers et lui acheta une simple soupe au Chaudron Baveur. Puis il passa chez un pâtissier et lui pris un assortiments de gâteaux gras et sucrés, et fit le chemin de retour vers l'hôpital.

.

OoO

.

« Père et mère étaient très inquiets. Et moi aussi. »

« Et bien comme tu m'as vue, tu pourras leur confirmer que je me porte très bien. »

« Tu as tout de même été blessée Daphné. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux de continuer de fréquenter toute cette bande ! »

« Ce sont les amis de Blaise ! Et même si ce ne sont pas vraiment les miens, ils sont gentils et je m'amuse avec eux. »

« Tu vas finir par devenir aussi dévergondée que Pansy. »

« Aucun risque pour ça. Et je te signale petite sœur, que Blaise est pire que Pansy. »

« Mouais. Tu ais très bien ce que je pense de toute façon. » Fit Astoria « Et Drago Malefoy qui est avec cette sang-de…hum…née-moldue. »

« Hermione est très gentille. Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Tu me l'as dit Daphné. »

« Faux. Je t'ai dit qu'on soupçonnait quelque chose. Nous n'en sommes sûrs que depuis quelque jours. »

« Oh, eh bien, j'avais dû croire que c'était comme si. »

« Je reconnais bien ma petite sœur, qui m'écoute sans vraiment écouter. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mais bien sûr. Tiens, tu irais me chercher Blaise ? »

.

OoO

.

Drago revint avec la nourriture et ils dinèrent tous les deux. Le blond s'était acheté un sandwich à la cafétéria de Sainte-Mangouste, mais comme il l'avait espéré, Hermione partagea son dessert avec lui.

Il resta avec elle après cela et la remit en position allongée lorsqu'elle en eut marre d'être assise.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Drago essaya de ne pas l'amener à penser à Luna.

Ils s'occupèrent jusqu'à ce que les paupières d'Hermione se fassent lourdes de fatigue. Elle finit par s'endormir alors que l'obscurité de la nuit emplissait peu à peu la pièce.

Drago resta là, à la contempler, puis il finit par s'endormir lui aussi, dans le fauteuil.

.

Ils dormaient tous les deux depuis prêt de trois heures, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma tout doucement. Une ombre entra dans la pièce et s'approcha tout doucement du lit.

D'un coup de baguette, elle poussa légèrement Drago qui ne broncha pas, et continua tranquillement de dormir, laissant même échapper un petit ronflement.

L'ombre se rapprocha ensuite un peu plus d'Hermione et tira sur l'un des oreillers. Elle arriva, en faisant preuve d'une extrême lenteur, à le retirer sans qu'Hermione ne se réveille. Puis elle se pencha sur le lit et brusquement, abattit l'oreiller sur la tête d'Hermione et appuya de toute ses forces. Elle vit que la jeune femme s'était réveillée puisqu'elle émettait des bruits étouffés et qu'elle essayait d'enlever l'oreiller de son visage.

Elle voulait que les choses aillent vite, alors tout en continuant d'appuyer avec l'oreiller, son autre main alla entourer sa gorge et serra également.

.

Hermione étouffait. Elle était en train de mourir. Elle sentait l'air lui manquer de plus en plus et la sensation était des plus horribles. Elle avait tenté d'enlever cet oreiller qui se pressait contre son nez et sa bouche et cette main qui lui serrait les voies respiratoires. Elle avait tapé sur le lit et essayé de griffer le visage de son agresseur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et ses jambes qui étaient toujours aussi immobiles…elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle allait mourir comme une idiote et Drago allait la trouver comme cela le lendemain.

Drago…dire que pendant un instant, un furtif centième de secondes, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais non, il devait simplement être endormi à deux pas d'elle, pendant qu'elle se faisait étrangler et étouffer en même temps. Elle avait tellement besoin d'air. Elle se sentait partir, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter…

.

.

L'air revint d'un coup dans ses poumons, si soudainement qu'elle en eu mal. Ses poumons brûlaient, sa gorge brûlait mais elle respirait, même si ses inspirations ressemblaient plus à des râles. Elle toussait sans parvenir à s'arrêter, et quand elle y arriva enfin et que sa vue redevint normale, elle reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Des gémissements de douleur, des halètements et des bruits de coups.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et alluma la lumière. Le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux lui arracha un cri étranglé : Drago, le visage déformé par la rage, rouait de coups de poings Astoria Greengrass, dont le visage était déjà couvert de sang.

« Drago ! Drago arrête ! » Articula-t-elle.

Mais sa voix, rendue rauque par la tentative d'étranglement dont elle venait d'être la victime, était trop faible pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Drago… » Répéta-t-elle « Je t'en supplie arrête ! »

Elle essaya de crier, mais sa gorge lui faisait trop mal. Et s'il continuait comme ça, il allait la tuer.

Elle pris sa baguette, et se sentant trop faible pour créer un patronus, préféra envoyer des étincelles dans le couloir. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle puisse passer sous la porte, mais plusieurs médicomages et des aurors finirent par débouler dans la pièce.

Ils se précipitèrent sur Drago et le tirèrent en arrière, mais il se débattait, fou de rage.

« Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la TUER ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy calmez-vous. »

« Elle était en train d'assassiner Hermione ! Je l'ai vue. Je vais tuer cette garce. »

« MALEFOY ! » Intervint Harry qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce « Drago ! Regarde-moi ! Calme-toi. Ne fais pas le con. Pense à Hermione. »

.

Hermione. Entendre son prénom eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur lui. Il se dégagea de la poigne des personnes qui le tenaient et fondit sur la jeune femme, qu'il serra dans ses bras.

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues. L'adrénaline retombait et elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle avait failli y passer. Réellement.

Elle se dégagea néanmoins rapidement de l'étreinte de Drago. Contre sa volonté, mais la sensation d'étouffement revenait à grands pas. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Harry poussa une exclamation en voyant son visage à la lumière du jour, et une médicomage s'avança rapidement vers elle pour l'examiner : les traces de strangulations qui tiraient vers une couleur violette étaient particulièrement voyantes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il s'est passé que cette folle à lier à voulu la tuer ! Vous auriez dû me laisser la démolir. »

« Drago explique-moi concrètement tout ! » Fit Harry.

« Je me suis réveillé. En sursaut, et puis j'ai entendu des bruits. Au début je pensais qu'Hermione faisait un cauchemar et puis j'ai vu une forme penchée sur elle. Qui l'étouffait. Elle avait un OREILLER SUR SA TÊTE BORDEL ! Elle était en train de l'étouffer ! De la tuer. Si je ne…si je ne m'étais pas réveillé…elle… »

« Mais tu t'es réveillé. Et on a quelqu'un d'autre à interroger. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que tu as au moins compris qui était ce quelqu'un ? Qui va dire à Daphné que sa sœur fait partie du Cercle et qu'elle a essayé de tuer Hermione hein ? »

« Daphné… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu penses qu'elle aurait essayé d'empoisonner son propre petit-ami ? »

« Je…on verra bien en interrogeant Astoria. »

« Monsieur, désolée de vous interrompre. » Intervint la médicomage « Mais vous ne pourrez pas mener votre interrogatoire immédiatement. Nous devons nous occuper des blessures de… »

« Blessures ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Cette salope à voulu tuer ma…ma… Hermione et il faut en plus qu'elle soit soignée ? »

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer. Si je le pouvais, je retournerais la démolir. »

« Drago… »

La voix d'Hermione le calma instantanément. La médicomage avait terminé de s'occuper d'elle, et elle voulait que Drago soit prêt d'elle.

Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra de nouveau contre lui, prenant cette fois soin de laisser son visage dégagé. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de nouveau une impression d'étouffement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Hermione soupira :

« Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Ce n'est pas possible mon cœur, tu le sais bien. »

« Arrête de m'appeler « mon cœur », si tu penses que ça va m'adoucir tu te trompes. Je veux rentrer. »

« Une fois que tes jambes auront retrouvée leur mobilité, je suis sûr que les médicomages te laisseront quitter Sainte-Mangouste. C'est pour bientôt. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour que personne ne te…attends…Harry ! Il n'était pas censé y avoir quelqu'un devant la porte de la chambre. »

« Oui. Un quelqu'un qui a reçu un petit sortilège d'endormissement. On peut juste s'estimer heureux qu'elle ai pensé que puisque tu étais déjà endormi, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour toi. »

Hermione choisit ce moment pour fondre en larmes. Elle fut parcourue de sanglots et de hoquets incontrôlables et inconsolables, jusqu'à ce que la médicomage intervienne et lui donne quelques calmants. Elle finit par s'endormir, Harry et Drago chacun installés d'un coté du lit.

« Il est hors de question que je dorme. »

« De même. »

« Quand est-ce qu'elle sera interrogée ? »

« Demain. »

« Daphné va être dévastée. »

.

OoO

.

Le département des aurors ne disposait pas d'un nombre infini de cellules, puisque les personnes n'étaient pas censées séjourner ici bien longtemps. Mais depuis le mariage, elles étaient toutes pleines et Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais d'un autre côté, ils allaient bien finir par trouver quelque chose, avec toutes ces personnes interrogées.

Il avait décidé de commencer sa journée avec Astoria Greengrass. Et il était hors de question qu'elle ne rejoigne pas Azkaban le soir même. Après tout, Cercle ou non, elle restait accusée de tentative de meurtre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il remarqua que les médicomages avaient fait le minimum pour la soigner, puisque son visage était encore parsemé d'ecchymoses. Elle jeta un regard rempli de larmes à Harry, qui n'éprouva aucune pitié.

« Nous n'allons pas commencer par le début. » Débuta Kingsley « Mais plutôt par les faits les plus récents. Vous savez qu'une tentative de meurtre est passible de vingt à trente ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. »

« … »

« Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous avez fait ?! »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Vous avez tenté de tuer quelqu'un ! »

« C'est une sang-de-bourbe ! J'ai agi pour le bien de notre monde. »

« Vos arguments sont hors de propos. Tous les sorciers sont égaux et puisque vous rajoutez les injures discriminantes à votre tentative de meurtre, je n'hésiterais pas à rajouter des années à votre peine. »

« Je voulais juste bien faire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca fait des semaines que tout le monde essaye de la tuer. Mais elle s'en sort toujours. Et moi, j'ai failli réussir. »

« Hermione est amie avec ta sœur ! »

« Ma sœur à de mauvaises fréquentations qui la mettent en danger ! »

« TU la met en danger, toi et tes petits copains, espèce de sale petite conne ! » Explosa Harry « Tu devais bien savoir que ta sœur serait présente au mariage. Elle aurait pu être tuée, comme n'importe quelle autre personne présente. « Je ne parle pas de son fiancé qui a failli y passer également. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé peut-être ! »

Kingsley eut une exclamation étouffée à ce moment là, et Harry se tourna brièvement vers lui. Il semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

.

« Miss Greengrass ? Avez-vous extorqué des informations à votre sœur pour servir les besoins du Cercle ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien extorqué du tout. C'est ma sœur. Elle me parle. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux ! Voilà comment ils savaient. Certes, ils avaient peut-être rassemblé des informations sur Hermione en la suivant pendant un long moment, afin de connaitre ses habitudes, mais Astoria expliquait comment ils se tenaient au courant rapidement. Daphné avait confiance en sa sœur et devait lui parler comme à une confidente. Elle lui racontait probablement ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie en toute innocence, sans se douter que sa sœur se servait de ses dires pour aider le Cercle dans ses actions. Voilà comment ils avaient dû savoir que Drago était devenu son auror où que son chat comptait tant pour elle. Et si Daphné avait parlé du Cercle à Astoria…alors ils avaient eu une longueur d'avance depuis le début.

« Vous vous êtes servie d'elle ! »

« C'est faux. »

« Vous avez utilisé vos conversations à des fins criminelles. »

« … »

« Est-ce vous qui avez lancé le sortilège de mort en direction de Miss Granger, à la chapelle ? »

« Je n'étais au mariage. On a refusé que je m'y rende puisque ma sœur était là. »

« Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que vous essayiez de la tuer. »

« Si. »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Mais parce qu'il faut qu'elle meure. »

« Je crois que nous avons saisi l'idée, c'est une née-moldue. Mais encore ? »

« ELLE ME L'A VOLE ? »

« Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Elle m'a volé mon fiancé, vous comprenez ? Nos parents avaient un accord. Je devais être fiancée avec Drago à ma majorité. »

« Excusez-moi. » Fit Kingsley, « Mais je ne vous suis pas. Quel est le rapport avec Miss Granger ? Votre majorité est passée depuis un bon moment. »

« Il a refusé les fiançailles. Et depuis ce jour, je savais que je trouverais un moyen de me venger. Et puis il a commencé à devenir ami avec toute cette bande de ratés. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers Harry « Et puis, quand Daphné m'a dit que… »

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous vouliez tuer Miss Granger pour assouvir une vengeance. »

« Et parce qu'elle était sur la liste ! »

« Depuis quand faites vous partie du Cercle ? »

« Presque deux ans. »

« Qui en fait partie ?Qui en est le chef ? Vous ? »

« Non. Et je ne livrerais personne. »

« Vous avez déjà de nombreux chefs d'accusation à votre encontre. »

« Je vais aller en prison, je l'ai bien compris. Alors qu'est-ce que ça change. Je ne livrerais personne. »

« Vous savez que si ceux que nous n'avons toujours pas attrapé persistent dans leurs actions, ils risquent de tuer votre sœur. »

Kingsley jouait sur la corde sensible pour essayer de faire craquer la jeune femme. Mais les membres du Cercle semblaient bien tous décidés à ne rien dire. Pour le chef des aurors, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : si leur chef avait été présent lors de l'attaque du mariage, il avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Cependant, vu le nombre de personnes arrêtées, si l'on rajoutait en plus Astoria Greengrass, Marcus Flint , Gregory Goyle et les autres hommes de main, le cercle était d'ores et déjà considérablement affaibli.

.

OoO

.

« Je crois que je peux bouger mes jambes Drago. »

L'interpellé bailla pour la énième fois, avant de répondre : « Tu crois ou tu es sûre ? »

« Je…suis sûre. Je peux les bouger ! Je veux rentrer maintenant. »

Drago, dont la seule envie à l'heure actuelle, était de dormir, se leva et alla chercher le premier médicomage qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée de la laisser sortir, mais il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas rester ici au vu de l'agression dont elle avait été la victime.

Après avoir donné une longue liste de recommandations et obtenu la promesse qu'elle reviendrait à Sainte Mangouste dans deux jours pour un contrôle, il accepta qu'elle puisse partir.

Après l'avoir aidée à se préparer, Drago la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au point de transplanage, puisque ses jambes étaient encore trop faibles pour qu'elle puisse marcher.

Hermione ne lui avait pas demandé où est-ce qu'ils allaient, mais elle reconnu l'endroit à peine arrivée.

.

La maison avait retrouvé des couleurs et était beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'avant, mais elle ne s'y trompait pas : elle était bel et bien au Square Grimmaurd.

« McGonnagal est le gardien du secret. » L'informa Drago tout en la portant jusqu'au salon.

Il y avait du monde dans la pièce. Andromeda, Teddy et Victoire qui dessinaient sur la table basse et surtout, ses parents.

« Hermione ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Dit-elle en apercevant son cou. « Nous avons eu tellement peur ! »

Drago la déposa sur un canapé et sa mère s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Hermione se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était là où elle avait envie d'être. Elle avait besoin pour un moment de redevenir une petite fille qui se faisait dorloter par ses parents. Et sentir l'odeur de sa mère lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

« Vous allez rester ici ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. Harry nous a dit qu'il était préférable que l'on reste ici pendant un temps pour que l'on soit en sécurité. »

« Et tu vas rester ici aussi. » Lui annonca Drago.

« D'accord. » Dit –elle en se laissant glisser pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

Drago se sentait un peu comme un intrus devant eux, alors il s'approcha d'Andromeda et discuta un peu avec elle. Harry lui avait juste dit où il faudrait qu'il amène Hermione. Il ne lui avait pas précisé s'il était censé rester avec elle ou non. Il n'y avait pas d'autre auror, mais l'endroit était hyper sécurisé, alors peut-être avait-il estimé qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser.

« Tatie Hermione ! J'ai fait un dessin pour toi ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai fait un dessin pour toi ! »

Teddy et Victoire s'empressèrent de mettre leurs feuilles sous le nez d'Hermione qui les remercia à grand renfort de « ohhh, comme c'est joli » et leur promis d'accrocher leurs chefs d'œuvre dans sa chambre.

Les deux enfants s'en allèrent ensuite à l'étage en courant et Hermione demanda :

« Pourquoi Victoire doit rester ici ? »

« Oh, elle ne reste pas là. Fleur viendra la chercher en fin de journée. Elle l'amène le matin pour que Teddy ne s'ennuie pas, seul avec trois – et maintenant cinq – adultes. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Mimine, est-ce que tu as des médicaments à prendre ? » Demanda son père. »

« Non, seulement une crème pour son cou. »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Vous allez paniquer. »

« Tu as des marques violettes sur le cou enfin ! »

« Une folle à lier à voulu l'étrangler pendant qu'elle dormait. Voilà. » Lâcha Drago.

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Maman du calme. Drago était là. Il m'a sauvée. »

Drago vit deux paires d'yeux se poser sur lui, remplis d'une reconnaissance si intense qu'il en fut presque mal à l'aise. Certes il l'avait sauvée, mais c'était son métier d'une part et la femme qu'il aimait d'autre part. Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

.

« Je te préviens jeune fille. Je t'interdis de le laisser filer. »

« Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles maman ? »

« De Drago bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ! C'est la meilleure personne qui existe pour toi et je te défends de le laisser partir. »

« Premièrement maman, je fais ce que je veux. Deuxièmement, Drago et moi ne… »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant que Drago n'était plus en mission, devait-elle continuer de ne rien dire ? Il allait peut-être être vexé si elle disait qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, indécise, et le vit soupirer.

« Elle sait déjà. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle est au courant pour nous. »

« Comment ça elle est courant ? Tu lui as dit ! »

« Il ne m'a rien dit du tout ma chérie. Tu devrais juste faire attention et porter des foulards quand cela est nécessaire. »

Hermione rougit en comprenant ce que sa mère voulait dire et se redressa, préférant aller chercher du réconfort auprès de son père. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa mère et Drago allaient particulièrement bien s'entendre et elle allait en entendre parler pendant des heures…des jours même…

.

OoO

.

« J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose. Enfin pas que moi. Je reviens de Sainte Mangouste et Ron et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Ce n'est qu'une simple discussion, pas d'affirmation mais. »

« Harry, ne tourne pas autour du pot. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre pour le mariage. Je veux dire. D'accord, la terre entière savait ou est-ce qu'il allait avoir lieu, mais il y avait des protections autour. Et ils sont arrivés tellement facilement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? » Interrogea Kingsley.

« Ca semble fou, mais…et s'il y avait un membre du Cercle parmi nous ? Ou du moins un complice, ou je ne sais pas moi, quelqu'un de l'équipe qui serait soumis à l'impérium ! »

« Ce serait quand même improbable ! »

« Mais pas impossible. De hautes protection étaient censés être mise en place autour du domaine du mariage. Et ils sont tous arrivés si facilement ! Vous trouvez ça normal peut-être ? »

« Non…mais… Ecoute, comme tu viens de le dire, les protections mises en place étaient importantes. De la magie telle que celle-ci laisse des traces. Il suffit d'aller voir. »

« Et si les protections ont été supprimées après leur installation ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible. A moins que toute l'équipe ait été contre non. Non, si quelqu'un est supplice, il n'aura pas installé ses protections à l'endroit où il était censé le faire. Il faut donc chercher une faille. »

« Je vais y aller avec Drago. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de choisir la mauvaise personne pour m'accompagner. »

« Comme tu le souhaite. Mais faites attention. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. »

.

OoO

.

Pansy entra dans la chambre de Luna avec une tasse de thé qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle espérait que Théo allait la boire, parce qu'en plus de ne pas manger, il allait finir par devenir totalement déshydraté.

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Théo restrait prostré sur le fauteuil, juste à côté de Luna et il ne bougeait pas. Il restait dans cette position tout le temps, sans la quitter, sans parler, sans rien faire d'autre que ruminer et pleurer. Pansy n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle avait essayer de lui parler, de le convaincre que rester comme ça n'allait pas amener Luna à se réveiller plus vite, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Sa vie s'était arrêtée au moment où celle qu'il aimait avait été touchée et il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aille bien. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et laissa entrer Blaise qui avait le visage totalement fermé. Il venait visiblement d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione et Astoria.

« J'ai toujours su qu'Astoria était une salope complètement folle. En plus elle nous détestait. »

« N'en rajoute pas Pansy. »

« Mais c'est… »

« Je _sais_ que c'est vrai. Mais comment je vais expliquer tout ça à Daphné. Sans compter que les aurors vont sûrement vouloir l'interroger aussi. »

« Ca va lui faire un choc, c'est certain, mais tu ne peux pas lui cacher. Et si elle ne l'apprend par toi, elle va t'en vouloir. »

« Ouais… Théo mec, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour, prendre un peu l'air. Tu vas finir par moisir si tu restes en permanence dans cette chambre. »

« … »

« Sérieusement, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec autant de barbe. Bon, tu n'en a pas encore beaucoup mais c'est perturbant. »

« Théo ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je te parle. »

« Laisse-le tranquille. » Intervint Pansy.

« Non. Je ne marche pas dans tes combines. Putain, on ne va tout de même pas le laisser dépérir là. Il faut qu'il se bouge. »

« Blaise ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me bouger ! » S'écria Théo d'une voix cassée. « Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si les médicomages te disaient qu'ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent guérir Daphné hein ? Si tu devait passer tes journée sans savoir si tu pourras un jour revoir son regard, l'entendre te parler ou sentir ses bras autour de toi hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Elle va peut-être mourir ! Tu comprends ça ?! Mourir. Et tu veux que je me bouge ?! Mais pour faire quoi ! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans elle. »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa tirade et il fondit de nouveau en larmes.

Et juste à côté de lui, les paupières de Luna frémissaient légèrement…

* * *

><p>TADAMMM ahah je suis sure que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir pour Astoria xDD Je suis assez fiere de moi je l'avoue. Et vous avez peut-etre une hypothese sur pourquoi les aurors sont des gros boulets et une Luna qui bouge ses paupieres hehe<p>

What else ?

Une review et Drago vous portera dans ses bras

Bisous Bisous, a la semaine prochaine


	37. Chapitre XXXVI

****Hello, comment allez-vous ? Figurez-vous que grâce à **Tillie231**, qui m'a donné la recette, je viens de réaliser mon premier pain d'épices ! Et c'est trop bon *_*

Breffons, dans un mois et demi c'est NOEL ! Et dans 3 semaines c'est mon anniversaire, youhouuuuuuuuuuu. J'ai envie d'être en vacances. Et j'ai Princess Of China dans la tête depuis deux jours ! -'

Mais vous vous en fichez ! Chapitre !

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Mia :** Oui, Astoria n'a pas été très intelligente ce sur coup là xD Pas de soucis, tu commentes quand tu veux !

**Maureen Maoa** : Attend avant de m'aimer, tu ne sais pas encore si j'ai sauvé Luna ou pas hihi. Drago ne ferait jamais de mal à Hermione voyons ! Merci à toi pour ces reviews ! C'est normal d'y répondre :)

**Oceane** : Ravie que tu aimes la maman d'Hermione, je l'adore aussi :D Astoria est une vrai garce.

**Ines** : Héhéhéhéhé, je suis contente de l'effet que je fais :D

**t** : Héhéhé, je suis super-loufoca xD Ahh je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise avec Astoria :D Tu verras dans ce chapitre si Luna se réveille ou pas. Héé oui, ils auraient du envisager l'hypothèse d'un infiltré depuis bien longtemps !

Astoria est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air, et quand elle a réalisé qu'elle allait de toute façon aller en prison, elle s'est dit qu'autant tout avouer maintenant, plutôt qu'ils découvrent plus tard qu'elle faisait partie du Cercle.

Oui, tu avais laissé une review sur mon OS et je t'en remercie.

Pour le film, effectivement, anglais sans sous titre, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais au ciné en UK et comme je déteste les VF, tous mes dvds qui ne sont pas des films français, je les regarde en VO et je ne mets jamais les sous-titres (j'ai également pas mal de dvds que j'ai acheté en UK), j'ai même réussi à percevoir l'accent américain d'Emma (je sais qu'elle a eu du mal à le travailler, du coup ça s'entend un peu qu'elle ne parle pas comme d'habitude). Le film est génial, donc oui, si tu peux, va le voir ! Il sort le 19 décembre et en french, ça s'appelle Le Monde de Charlie.

**Carny21** : Ohh merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu ai aimé Sous l'apparence :D C'est mon bébé cette fic. Contente que tu aimes aussi protection ! Non, le chef du Cercle c'est pas plus connu que ça. Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir plus développé Neville, mais malheureusement, c'est maintenant trop tard pour redresser le tir ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Et voici là suite :)

**Alice D** : ravie de t'avoir surprise :D

**Madie** : Mouhahahahah, lis et tu sauras :D

**Lisa** : Si je n'ai pas répondu, c'est que je n'ai pas eu ton message ^^ Pour Luna, réponse ici. Et je pense qu'il reste un peu moins de 10 chapitres !

**Fantome n9999** : Tu sais, si tu ne sais pas quoi mettre dans tes reviews, tu peux t'aider des questions que je pose à la fin de certains chapitres (comme je vais faire pour celui-ci par exemple). Breffons, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent, et rassure-toi, ily en aura une autre après celle-ci !

**Minnie35** : Tu verras dans ce chapitre, si Luna se réveille. The perks sort le 19 décembre en france :) Merci pour ta review !

**M.** : Mouhahahahah tu ne peux pas me faire du mal de toute façon, parce que je ne posterais pas la suite. Niark :p

**lyrmia** : pas souvent ne me gêne pas. C'est pas du tout qui me dérange xD Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic en tout cas, et merci pour la review !

**Hermya Dawson** : Je me suis éclatée à Londres (je suis triiiiste d'être rentrée ! :/) Je t'autorises à aller torturer Astoria !

**Yrne** : JK a été possedée quand elle a écrit ça. Drago va avec Hermione et vice-versa :D Merci pour ta review !

**kira-adams** : Héhéhéhé, j'adore convertir les gens au dramione :D Ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Je pense environ 40 chapitres, peut-être un peu plus ^^

**Gaa** : Astoria est une méchante garce psychopate ! Je crois que tu es pire que moi !

**Scargot** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

**Sunsetam** : Ohh mais il a quand même fini par se réveiller le dragounet xD Pour Luna et les aurors, je te laisse lire !

**Amandine** : Qui te dis que j'ai décidé de sauver Luna, c'est peut-être une fausse alerte :p Voici la suite :)

**Julhypogriffe** : J'essayerai de t'emmener dans ma valise la prochaine fois ! POur Luna et les aurors tu vas avoir ta réponse en lisant !

**HeeGii** : Mouhahahahah :D

**Guest (1)** : Merci !

**Lilou** : Contente que tu ai aimé ! Voici la suite

**PY** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

**Elsa** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et mes persos. Voici la suite !

**Aria** : Je sais qu'Hermione est horrible, mais je suis contente que tu ai quand même continué et que tu aimes ! Pour Luna, tu verras !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXVI : Réveil<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Luna avait les paupières lourdes. Elles collaient à ses yeux, et pourtant, elle essayait de les ouvrir. Elle en avait besoin. Besoin de voir Théo, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et puis elle voulait lui dire…

Elle lutta pour que ses paupières se soulèvent et y parvint enfin. La lumière l'aveugla et elle les referma immédiatement, avant de les rouvrir beaucoup plus doucement. Elle entendait des éclats de voix. Et puis un autre timbre, plus féminin qui se fit plus fort que les autres, et le silence régna.

Et puis elle se retrouva pressée, presque écrasée contre un corps masculin. Théo. Elle aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. De toute façon, il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'elle pouvait se sentir aussi bien. Théo ne voulait plus la laisser. Il s'accrochait à elle et la serrait toujours plus fort.

.

« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Ne me laisse pas Luna. Je t'aime. »

« J'ai vu maman. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le brun en se reculant légèrement.

« Ma maman. Je l'ai vue . Elle m'a parlé. Je voulais rester avec elle, mais elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Que papa allait mourir de chagrin et que toi aussi, tu n'allais pas pouvoir vivre sans moi. Elle t'adore tu sais. Elle a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bon et de très gentil, que j'avais trouvé la bonne personne. Je voulais rester avec maman, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser, toi et papa, alors elle a dit que je pouvais rester encore un peu, mais qu'après il faudrait partir. Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'aime. »

« Et moi je suis heureux que tu sois vivante. Luna…ça va paraitre dingue mais…j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre que j'ai réalisé que…est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ? Bordel, c'est totalement merdique comme demande, je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça, je ne voulais pas te le demander aussi tôt. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ensemble mais, tu vois… »

« Oui. » Coupa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je veux t'épouser. »

« Oh Merlin…je n'ai même pas de bague. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague. Pour quoi faire ? En plus les nargoles aiment les bijoux qui brillent. Alors c'est une bonne chose. »

« Je t'aime. »

.

OoO

.

« Comment va mon champion ? » Demanda Harry en soulevant Teddy sans ses bras.

Il commençait à être assez lourd, mais il profitait tant qu'il le pouvait, avant que le petit garçon se mette à refuser sous prétexte qu'il n'était plus un bébé.

« J'ai gardé les bagues de toi et tata Ginny. Elle sont dans ma chambre pour que personne y touche. »

« Merci mon champion. Je sais que tu vas en prendre bien soin. Drago, on y va ? »

« C'est parti. »

« Où-est-ce que vous allez ? » Demanda Hermione en relevant la tête du livre qu'elle lisait avec Victoire.

« Quelque part. »

« Oh, mais vous pouvez bien me le dire. »

« A plus tard Hermione ! » Fit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago s'avança vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant glousser Jean Granger. Hermione fusilla sa mère du regard et observa Drago et Harry quitter la maison.

.

Il réapparurent prêt du domaine où le mariage aurait dû avoir lieu – dans sa totalité du moins – et Harry sortit le plan donné par Kingsley. Il s'agissait du périmètre de sécurité qui devait être mis en place par les aurors. Harry et Drago devaient reprendre ce périmètre et vérifier s'ils retrouvaient bien des traces de magie.

« Bon, je suggère qu'on parte d'ici. Tu vas à droite et je vais à gauche et quand on se retrouvera, ça voudra dire qu'on aura fait le tour. »

« Quel travail de déduction. Tu m'étonneras toujours Potter, ton intelligence est _tellement_ hors normes. »

« Oh tais-toi Malefoy et arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Tout deux pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le sol et commencèrent à avancer lentement, à la recherche de traces de magie. Ils trouvèrent assez facilement et chacun de leur côté longèrent le périmètre, renouvelant de temps en temps leurs sortilèges.

Le domaine était immense et vérifier tout le périmètre allait probablement leur prendre plusieurs heures.

Drago avançait lentement. Quand Harry avait fini par lui faire part de ses doutes, il avait tout de suite trouvé l'idée plausible et s'en était même voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Il espérait qu'ils se trompaient mais s'il s'avérait qu'un auror était avec le Cercle de son plein gré, il allait tout simplement le tuer. Il avançait lentement, veillant à effectuer son travail de la manière la plus consciencieuse possible.

Tout en marchant, son esprit divagua quelque peu. L'anniversaire d'Hermione approchait à grands pas. Le dix-neuf septembre était dans une semaine à peine et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui offrir. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient faire quelque chose. Si Luna était toujours dans le coma d'ici là, probablement pas. Mais il devait quand même lui offrir quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien. Qui soit à sa hauteur. L'année passée et celle encore d'avant, il ne lui avait jamais rien donné. Il était toujours présent à son anniversaire, comme elle était présente pour le sien, mais comme à leur habitude, ils ne s'échangeaient jamais un mot. Cette année tout allait être différent. Tous les ans il rêvait de pouvoir lui faire un cadeau et qu'elle le regarde autrement qu'avec son fichu air haineux et méprisant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit des étincelles rouges au loin. Il abandonna sa tâche et couru dans la direction des étincelles.

.

Il était à bout de souffle quand il arriva devant Harry, et le survivant lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Regarde. »

Il y avait un énorme trou. Une importante parcelle du domaine n'avait pas été protégée, laissant ainsi la possibilité au Cercle de rentrer sans problèmes. Drago poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied au sol.

« Putain de merde ! » S'exclama-t-il ensuite. « Quand je vais trouver de qui il s'agit… »

« Peut-être qu'il est sous impérium. »

« Ou peut-être pas. En attendant, il faut aller informer Kingsley et trouver de qui il s'agit. »

.

OoO

.

« Luna s'est réveillée ! »

« Oh par Merlin ! » S'exclama Hermione, ressentant un immense soulagement.

« Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Théo était tellement heureux – ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, ne te méprends pas – devine ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas ? »

« Oh allez, devine ! »

« Je donne ma langue au chat. »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Dis-le moi ! »

« Il l'a demandée en mariage ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? »

« Ce n'est pas un peu ironique de la demander en mariage, alors que c'est justement un mariage qui a failli lui coûter la vie ?! »

« Papa ! »

« Chéri tes remarques sont vraiment de mauvais goût parfois ! »

« Je me demande quand est-ce qu'Harry et Drago vont rentrer. Je veux aller voir Luna moi ! » Reprit Hermione.

« Que sont-ils allés faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Probablement des interrogatoires. »

Les deux aurors n'avaient pas voulu lui confier en détail l'objet de leurs recherches, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Drago et Harry étaient sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce point là : tous deux souhaitaient protéger Hermione plus que tout, dans tous les sens du terme et ainsi éviter de lui dire des choses qui pourraient l'inquiéter.

Hermione vivait la situation mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, mais le fait d'être avec ses parents devait y être pour beaucoup. Elle comprenait qu'ils ne veuillent pas la laisser sortir du Square autrement que pour aller à Sainte-mangouste, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être frappée par un Avada en pleine rue. Et l'agression subie pendant la nuit à l'hôpital lui avait réellement fait peur.

Elle alla servir à boire à Pansy et toutes les deux attendirent que Drago, ou Harry, ou les deux reviennent. Ce qui n'arriva qu'en fin d'après-midi.

.

Le blond refit son apparition, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jean Granger qui s'agita aussitôt pour redonner le sourire à son gendre parfait.

« Drago ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante « On pourrait aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je voudrais voir Luna, elle s'est réveillée ! »

« Et Théo l'a demandée en mariage ! » Ajouta Pansy dans un gloussement digne de Lavande Brown.

« QUOI ? »

« Hé oui mon petit Drago. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Harry, Théo…Blaise va bien finir par réaliser un jour qu'il serait bien qu'il passe la bague au doigt de Daphné. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être le dernier. En plus je crois que tu as l'autorisation et même la totale bénédiction de Mrs Granger. »

« Oh tais-toi Pansy ! Et il me semble que tu t'oublies. »

« Ron sait qu'il a interdiction de me demander en mariage. Je le connais. S'il me demande en mariage et que j'accepte, il va repartir puissance mille dans ses histoires de bébé. Et je veux préserver mon utérus, je vous rappelle.»

« Attends un peu que Neville et Hannah aient leur bébé. Je suis sûre que ça te fera changer d'avis. »

« Ca m'étonnerait. Je serais une mère horrible. Par contre je veux bien assumer pleinement le rôle de marraine ou de tata qui perverti les enfants. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser approcher de mes futurs enfants. »

« Oh ! Je vais être grand-mère bientôt alors ? »

Drago failli recracher sa gorgée de jus de critrouille et se leva précipitamment, attrapant le bras d'Hermione pour la faire transplaner à l'hôpital. Ils passèrent tout d'abord voir le médicomage, qui vérifia l'état d'Hermione, puis ils furent autorisés à aller rendre visite à Luna.

.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, l'air béat, tandis que Blaise était installé à côté d'elle. Rassuré de la savoir en vie, Théo avait décidé de faire un saut chez lui pour se rafraichir et dormir quelques heures, et Blaise avait eu pour mission de veiller sur elle. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, puisque ça retardait encore un peu plus le moment où il devrait aller parler à Daphné. Il n'avait toujours pas osé lui raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa sœur.

Hermione se mit à pleurer en voyant la blonde, les yeux ouverts et qui avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle s'approcha du lit et la serra dans ses bras, tellement heureuse qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Elle entreprit ensuite de l'observer sous toutes les coutures, afin de vérifier qu'elle allait réellement bien et qu'elle n'allait pas rechuter soudainement.

Luna la laissa faire sans broncher, toujours sur son nuage. L'idée de devenir Mrs Nott la remplissait de joie.

Hermione s'empara justement de sa main, car elle venait de repérer quelque chose autour de son doigt.

« C'est une petite racine de prune dirigeable. Théo était embêté de ne pas avoir de bague pour moi, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je lui ai dit, mais je voyais bien que ça le dérangeait alors je lui ai proposé d'aller choisir une racine dans le jardin de papa. Elles brillent un peu tu vois, peu de gens le savent, parce que les racines sont dans la terre mais à mon doigt, c'est comme si c'était une vraie bague. »

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. Tu le mérites amplement. »

« Théo a dit que ma robe pourrait être jaune si je le voulais. »

« Oh…eh bien c'est super ! »

« Bon, allez, raconte les détails maintenant. » Intervint Pansy « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ? »

« Tu devrais regarder ta tête. Quand tu ne rigoles pas pendant autant de temps, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Ca ne va pas être facile à entendre… »

« Me dire quoi Blaise ?! »

« C'est Astoria… »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle a…elle a été arrêtée. »

« Qu…quoi ? » Bredouilla Daphné d'une voix tremblante.

« Quand elle est venue te rendre visite, jusqu'à quand est-elle restée avec toi ? »

« Tu le sais bien. Tu es revenu quand elle est partie. Il devait être vingt et une heures. »

« C'est ça…elle n'est pas partie après cela. Elle s'est cachée quelque part dans l'hôpital et au beau milieu de la nuit, elle est allée dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Lorsque Drago s'est réveillé en sursaut, elle était en train d'essayer de tuer Hermione en l'étouffant avec son oreiller. Elle l'a également étranglée et… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de Daphné. Elle donnait l'impression que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle avait pâli et ne bougeait plus. Puis elle sembla reprendre vie et se mit à secouer violemment la tête.

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Ma sœur n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Elle a dû…on l'a forcée ! Ou elle a été ensorcelée. »

« Daphnée…s'il te plait. »

« Ma sœur n'est pas une meurtrière. »

« Elle a avoué faire partie du Cercle. »

« … »

"..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ma soeur ne pourrait jamais faire ça !"

« Je suis désolée chérie. J'aurais voulu te préserver mais tu aurais fini par le savoir en sortant de l'hôpital »

« Ma sœur… »

« A fait des mauvais choix. Elle s'est servie de vos conversations pour obtenir des informations sur Hermione et sur les aurors. Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je ne t'accuse pas. Je sais que tu ne le savais pas, mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ta sœur… »

« TU NE L'AS JAMAIS AIMEE DE TOUTE FACON. »

« Daphné je t'en prie. »

« Ne dit pas le contraire. » Répliqua-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas le propos. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Chérie. »

« Laisse-moi. »

Blaise soupira, mais préféra la obéir à sa demande. Daphné était proche de sa sœur et il se doutait bien que la nouvelle allait être difficile à avaler pour elle. Lui-même restait assez choqué par la nouvelle.

Certes, il savait bien qu'Astoria avait des idées très arriérées et arrêtés et qu'elle n'aimait pas les nés-moldus, mais de là à tenter de tuer une amie de sa sœur, il y avait quand même un grand pas.

Il se souvenait qu'Astoria avait été vraiment mécontente, quand elle avait appris que Daphné fréquentait les Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, et elle traitait Pansy et Théo comme des moins que rien mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle pouvait faire partie de la bande de psychopathes.

Il avait également des doutes sur ses raisons. Harry ne lui avait rien dit dans les détails, car il n'en avait pas le droit mais Blaise se demandait qui elle avait vraiment voulu toucher. Hermione ou Drago ? Astoria détestait le blond plus que tout. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il refuse les fiançailles programmées avec elle. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention et il se rappelait l'avoir vu fondre en larmes un jour où Drago l'avait traitée avec le plus grand mépris possible de « petite bourgeoise coincée et prétentieuse ».

Astoria haïssait Drago pour l'avoir laissée tombée, mais aussi pour être devenu auror, pour avoir contribué à l'arrestation de plusieurs amis de sa famille mais aussi de la famille Greengrass. Elle le détestait parce qu'il était devenu ami avec des gens qu'elle considérait comme des moins que rien et pour avoir sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter. Elle avait de nombreux griefs mais Blaise était sûr qu'en son fort intérieur, c'était le rejet qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Alors savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger avait dû être terrible pour elle. Et en la tuant, si elle faisait les affaires du Cercle, cela pouvait également être un moyen de faire souffrir Drago et de se venger du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, il avançait dans le couloir et entendit des rires. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit comte qu'il se trouvait au niveau de la chambre de Luna et poussa la porte pour entrer.

« On s'amuse bien ici, à ce que je vois et entendait. »

« Zabini…il ne manquait plus que toi. »

« Je sens le sarcasme dans ta voix Pansy. Tu m'excuseras mais tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi, à chaque fois que tu viens dans cet hôpital, tu passes tout ton temps ailleurs que dans la chambre de ton mec ?! »

« Je t'emmerde Blaise. Je suis allée voir Ron. J'étais avec lui tout à l'heure, mais comme on est venu lui faire une piqure je suis retournée voir Luna et Théo et comme ils m'ont appris la nouvelle il fallait que j'aille le dire à Hermione, ce que je suis allée faire. Ensuite on a dû attendre que Drago revienne puisqu'Hermione ne pouvait pas revenir ici sans auror et on est venues voir Luna directement. Tu es content monsieur le médisant ? D'ailleurs il faut que je retourne voir Ron pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Mais je voulais y aller ! » S'exclamèrent Drago et Blaise en même temps.

« Certainement pas ! Ron est à moi. C'est moi qui doit lui dire. »

Hermione se fit encore la réflexion que les anciens serpentards vivaient leur adolescence à retardement. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme de vrais gamins, et puis d'un seul coup, Blaise se précipita hors de la chambre en courant, suivit de près par les deux autres qui se mirent à hurler comme des fous.

La brunette hésita à laisser Luna, mais cette dernière lui fit signe de la main, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre du rouquin, les trois serpentards parlaient tous en même temps et Ron avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, Pansy sortit sa baguette et réussit à jeter un silencio à Blaise et Drago, avant de sourire d'un air triomphant.

« Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire Ron : Théo à demandé Luna en mariage, et elle a dit oui ! »

.

OoO

Un silence lourd régnait dans le bureau de Kingsley. Le chef des aurors était atterré. Malgré tout, il s'était raccroché à l'espoir qu'aucun de ses hommes ne soit mêlé à cette affaire, que ce soit de gré ou de force. Harry et Drago venaient de casser tout cet espoir et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait clairement pas faire venir ses hommes un par un et les soumettre à un test pour voir s'ils étaient soumis à l'impérium, car s'il faisait partie du Cercle de son propre chef, les soupçons seraient découvert. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire. Cette personne pouvait continuer de renseigner le Cercle et d'atteindre Hermione !

Harry se racla soudain la gorge et deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Ni Kingsley, ni Drago ne semblaient avoir envie de parler les premiers alors si Harry souhaitait le faire, c'était tout à son honneur.

« Euh…je viens de penser à quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est peut-être un jugement hâtif. En aucun cas je ne déclare avec certitude que j'ai raison mais…vous vous rappelez, il y a quelque temps, nous avons eu une réunion pour savoir comment faire pour débloquer la situation. »

« … »

« Gordon a proposé quelque chose ce jour là… »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Il a été le premier à suggérer qu'on utilise Hermione comme appât ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas là une proposition visant à faire en sorte qu'Hermione soit vulnérable. Si nous avions décidé de cela, il aurait participé à l'élaboration de l'opération et il aurait pu donner toutes les informations nécessaires pour que le Cercle la tue. »

« C'est une hypothèse, mais mis-à-part ce jour là, est-ce que tu as remarqué autre chose. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Harry ? »

« Quand…j'avais des doutes à propos de Drago et Hermione, j'en avais parlé une fois et il a été le premier à dire qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à remplacer Drago. »

« Je vais le mettre en pièce ! » S'exclama le blond en serrant les poings. « Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche d'elle ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une observation Drago ! Ne te mets pas dans cet état. »

« S'il a quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire, je vous jure que je vais le tuer. Le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il… »

« Drago ! »

« Il faut qu'on soit fixé sur Gordon ! »

« On ne peut pas se lancer comme ça, sur de simples suppositions. Il s'agit d'un membre de l'équipe ! »

« Et quoi alors ? On va devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit de nouveau attaquée ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au final hein ? Qu'on la tue pour de bon ? C'est ça ? »

« Drago calme-toi. Tu prends toute cette histoire trop à cœur ! »

Cette phrase l'excéda considérablement. Non, il ne prenait pas cette histoire à cœur, il s'agissait de la femme qu'il aimait !

Il sentait qu'il allait perdre son sang froid et préféra se lever et sortir de la pièce. Il avait mal à la tête.

Il arpenta les couloirs du département de la justice en s'efforçant de se calmer et de faire reprendre un rythme normal à sa respiration. Mais par Merlin, il n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire.

En passant devant un bureau vitré, il aperçu une photo de sa mère et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de le contacter depuis qu'elle était revenue et elle osait sortir ses grands discours de mère aimante ! Il marmonna des paroles indistinctes et finit par sortir et transplaner au Square Grimmaurd.

.

Il entra dans le salon et trouva la mère d'Hermione, qui était occupée à coudre. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant en le voyant et il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Où est Hermione ? »

« En haut. Elle a mal dormi cette nuit et elle fait donc une sieste. »

« Elle a mal dormi ? Comment ça ? Elle a eu mal quelque part ? Peut-être qu'il faut que je l'emmène de nouveau à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Elle n'avait mal nulle part Drago. Elle a juste eu des cauchemars. »

« Oh… »

« Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'as pas dormi avec elle ! »

Drago eut un petit rire gêné et détourna les yeux. La mère d'Hermione avait parfois le don de le mettre très mal à l'aise.

« Enfin au moins son père a pu être rassuré sur le fait que sa petite fille à toujours besoin de lui, même si elle a un homme dans sa vie. »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« J'ai passé une rude journée, mais passons. Je suis assez content qu'Hermione ne soit pas là en réalité, parce que je voulais vous parler. »

« Oh, je t'écoute ! » Fit Jean, en se redressant, l'air intéressé.

« L'anniversaire d'Hermione est dans deux jours et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui acheter. »

« Ah… »

« J'ai envie de lui offrir quelque chose d'original. Je veux que ce cadeau soit marquant parce que c'est la première fois que je lui offre quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Et il est hors de question que je me greffe aux autres. »

« Hum… » Fit Jean en réfléchissant, avant que son regard ne s'illumine « Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée. Je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord avec ça, mais je crois que cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir. »

« Je vous écoute. »

.

Après avoir terminé leur conversation et que Drago ai acquiescé à l'idée de Jean, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre où Hermione avait élu domicile. Il s'agissait de la chambre de Sirius. Teddy et Victoire jouaient dans la chambre d'à côté mais Andromeda avait visiblement lancé un sortilège de silence sur la chambre d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par le bruit.

Drago se rapprocha du lit et s'assit au bord. Sa colère était à présent totalement apaisée. Il se sentait juste heureux quand il la regardait. Heureux et amoureux. Il l'aimait tellement profondément.

« J'espère que tu seras ma femme un jour… » Murmura-t-il doucement

Il le pensait sincèrement. Pas dans l'immédiat, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de précipiter les choses, mais il se projetait parfaitement avec elle. Il se voyait très bien la présenter comme sa femme et surtout il imaginait parfaitement sa silhouette avec un ventre rebondi, ainsi que les petits aux cheveux indisciplinés qui courraient partout dans leur future maison en les appelant papa et maman.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Murmura Hermione qui venait de se réveiller.

« A rien. »

« L'expression de ton visage ne disait pas la même chose. »

« Tu prendrais peur si je te disais la vérité. »

« On parie ? »

« J'imaginais à quoi pourraient ressembler nos enfants. »

« Tu veux des enfants avec moi ? Plusieurs ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Pas dans l'immédiat mais plus tard. Ce serait bien non ? »

« Et comment est-ce que tu les imaginais ? »

« Ils te ressemblaient. Physiquement bien sûr. J'espère bien qu'ils ne seront pas aussi casse-pieds que toi. »

« Excuse-moi ? Tu es mille fois pire que moi. Si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles tu peux aussi bien sortir d'ici. »

« Je plaisantais…par contre il paraît que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère t'a encore raconté ? »

« Que tu dormais mal sans moi. Ca ne m'étonne pas, je suis tellement indispensable et merveilleux. »

« Si tu étais si merveilleux que cela, tu m'aurais déjà fait un câlin. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Il l'attira à lui et la serra doucement dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon la vanille. Le seul fait de la tenir tout contre lui faisait augmenter la cadence de son cœur.

« Je t'aime Granger. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je préfère quand tu m'appelles mon cœur. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais appelée de la sorte. Tu continues de rêver. »

« Tu es incroyable comme type. Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais avoir des enfants avec moi un jour, mais tu refuses d'admettre que tu m'appelles « mon cœur. ». Je devrais te prendre comme patient. Il doit y avoir des choses à creuser chez toi, niveau psychomagie. »

« Tais-toi Granger. Ou plutôt, dis-moi comment toi tu m'appelles ? Ne croit pas que j'ai oublié cette conversation, le jour où tu avais trop bu. »

« Oui mon chéri… »

.

OoO

.

« Ronald Weasley, tu es censé être arrêté pendant encore une semaine. »

« Arrêtez Kingsley, vous ressemblez à ma mère et ça me fait peur. De plus que je sois là ou non ne change rien au fait qu'Harry et Drago me raconteront tout. Je veux être au courant. »

« Très bien. » Soupira Kingsley. « J'ai longuement réfléchi et je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de vous faire suivre Gordon pendant quelques temps. Je veux savoir quelles sont ses activités, si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormal qui prouverait qu'il fait partie du Cercle et le cas échéant, peut-être pourrions-nous enfin avoir des informations plus conséquentes sur leur quartier général. »

« Et les arrêter ! »

« Ce que je veux que vous gardiez en tête, c'est que vous n'êtes pas sûrs ! Vous le suivez pour savoir. Ne partez pas en tête avec l'idée qu'il est coupable. Il l'est potentiellement seulement. »

« Quand-est-ce qu'on pourra le suivre. »

« Vous commencerez la semaine prochaine. Il ne travaille pas le lundi, c'est donc l'idéal. Et je vous conseille aussi de bien vous protéger. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il vous voit. »

« Je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant. J'ai une réunion des chefs de départements. Hors de mon bureau. »

« Maman va sûrement vous inviter bientôt. Elle veut fêter l'anniversaire d'Hermione avec tout le monde. On lui a conseillé d'attendre que toute cette histoire soit réglée, mais vous la connaissez, elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. »

Les trois amis sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria afin de prendre un bon café. Aucun d'eux ne parla mais ils pensaient tous la même chose : ils étaient persuadés que Gordon avait quelque chose à voir avec le Cercle. Peut-être s'étaient-ils voilés la face auparavant, mais quand on y réfléchissait, là devait sûrement être la raison de la stagnation et de l'incapacité des aurors à arriver à quelque chose. Ils avaient toujours eu l'impression que le Cercle avait une longueur d'avance. Ceci expliquait cela…

* * *

><p>Voilàààà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis sure que vous êtes tous contents que Luna soit vivante. Et vous vous rappeliez de Gordon ?<p>

Breffons, comme ça fait longtemps, je vais faire une **petite série de question**, destinée je le rappelles encore une fois aux **lecteurs fantômes qui semblent perdre toute inspiration quand il s'agit de donner leur avis** (il faut peut-être vous fournir des doigts aussi ? Malheureusement je n'ai pas ça en magasin)

**So ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous êtes contents que Luna soit réveillée ? Avez-vous été surpris de l'implication d'Astoria ? Aimez-vous les parents d'Hermione ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des enterrements et du mariage raté ? Qui fait partie du Cercle ? Il y a-t-il une taupe parmi les aurors ? Qu'est-ce que Drago va offrir à Hermione pour son anniversaire ? Quel est votre chapitre préféré ? Est-ce que vos connexions internet s'éteignent systématiquement au moment de laisser une review (oui, c'est de l'ironie)**

****Pour les autres, soyez free de dire (ou pas), ce que vous voulez !

Bisous Bisous

Une review et Drago ou Théo ou Blaise ou n'importe qui d'autre, vous demandera en mariage !

.

Chapitre 35 : 62 reviews pour 1308 lecteurs = 4,74% de review (no comment)


	38. Chapitre XXXVII

Bonjour Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Moi très bien. J'ai des nouvelles bottes et j'ai pris rendez-vous pour ma tatouage yes yes yes :D Et puis c'est encore plus bientôt mon anniversaire que la semaine dernière et encore plus bientôt Nowel :D

Breffons, j'espère que vous allez bien. Si vous voulez savoir (et même si vous ne voulez pas savoir) je vais commencer ce week-end la rédaction de mon OS de Nowel...oui, cette année je ne pourrais pas faire de calendrier, faute de temps -'

Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre maintenant !

**Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Aria **: Merci beaucoup ! La mère d'Hermione est géniale hein ? Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Osbourne Cox** : Pas de soucis : ) Mais je suis contente de te retrouver ! :D Et oui, il s'en est passé des choses. Ravie que tu ai aimé la demande en mariage ! Tu as tout compris pour Daphné. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu lis quand tu veux et peux !

**Mana **: Merci à toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Maureen Maoa **: C'est normal que tu ai oublié qui est Gordon. Il n'apparait qu'une seule fois dans le récit. Merci beaucoup pour les réponses aux questions. Effectivement, Drago va lui offrir un cadeau. Lequel…tu le sauras en lisant xD

**Loumaga **: Merci ! Le passage Théo/Luna a été plaisant à écrire ! Pour le cadeau d'Hermione, réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Elsa **: Tu verras bien pour la taupe ! Merci pour la review :D Et voici la suite

**Linea **: Merci beaucoup ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Taimpi **: Hello ! Ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. Tu sais, je suis la première à la comparer avec Sous l'apparence…

**Kira-adams **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Et merci de ta fidélité !

**Jaimedirehihi **: Oui, j'ai été terrifiée xD Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise

**Naham **: Tout à fait, tu n'as pas besoin de te prendre pour Dobby non mais xD Mouhahahahah, ravie de savoir que je sais y faire :p Pour le cadeau, il te suffit de lire :D

**Amandine **: Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite avec au programme, le cadeau d'Hermione ! Bisous Bisous

**Yrne **: Merci beaucoup pour tes réponses aux questions. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ce que Drago offre à son cœur, mais ce n'est pas un livre :D Tes compliments me font très plaisir. Et je t'envoie l'un des deux tout de suite, je ne te dis pas lequel, tu auras la suprise :p

**M.** : Merci beaucoup ! T'a vu ça, les parents Granger sont géniaux quand même !

**Océane **: Luna et Hermione sont très chanceuses en effet !

**P.Y** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**Minnie 35** : Mouhahaha, tu verras bien pour la taupe :p Elle est passée vite la semaine, non ? :D

**Elowynee **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir.

**Craquinettedu31 **: Arf xD Effectivement, je n'ai pas eu de review de toi pour le dernier chapitre (celui d'avant je ne me souviens plus, mais c'est quand j'étais à Londres donc même si je pense avoir fait toutes mes réponses, il est possible que dans la précipitation, j'en ai squizzé une. Si c'est le cas désolée !

La demande de Théo était un peu impromptue, mais au moins elle a dit oui :D J'avoue que j'adorerais rencontrer Pansy moi aussi :D

Daphné est vraiment choquée, il faut la comprendre, c'est sa petite sœur et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Elle n'en veut pas spécialement à Blaise, c'est juste que c'est lui qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle donc elle à exprimé son mal être sur lui.

Avoue que tu aimes quand Drago s'énerve héhé. Bisous Bisous et merci pour cette review !

**Sterne **: J'aurais été incapable de tuer Luna ! Voici la suite :)

**Elsa-Kool** : Je n'aurais pas pu tuer Luna, je suis faible xD Voilà la suite !

**Sarah-photos** : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, je n'ai pas reçu ton mail. Je vais te redonner mon adresse mail (ça ne m'embête pas, ne t'inquiète pas). Je t'aurais bien directement donné mon facebook, mais je vais éviter de balancer mes noms et prénoms ici xD. So, mon adresse mail c'est le prénom et le nom de celle qui est amoureuse de théo tout en minuscule et attaché, suivi du numéro 76 toujours tout attaché arobase hotmail point fr . J'espère que ça va marcher cette fois ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours en tout cas :D. Tu sauras en lisant pour le cadeau d'Hermione D :D Bisous Bisous

**Alice D** : Tu verras bien pour la taupe. Je sais bien que Gordon ne devait pas parler à grand monde puisqu'il n'apparait qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire. On le voit uniquement au moment ou il propose Hermione comme appât. Voilà, tout. C'est donc un auror de l'équipe qui est sur l'enquête.

**Guest (1) **: Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Tamalou **: Hello, il n'y a pas de soucis, une review de temps en temps me suffit amplement ! Oh, j'espère que ça va bien et que la raison pour laquelle tu es allée à l'hôpital n'était pas trop grave ! Tu peux jeter un coup d'œil à ma communauté « des drago/Hermione de qualité, si tu veux trouver quelque chose à lire ! »

xDD Je me suis dit que j'allais me calmer un peu sur les fins de chapitres sadiques. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours en tout cas. Pour le cadeau d'Hermione, tu sauras en lisant.

Et je peux te rassurer. Je n'abandonnerais jamais aucune fic. Je trouve ça vraiment irrespectueux. Et je suis lectrice moi aussi donc les frustrations de ce genre je connais et jamais ne ferais la même chose. Ca me rend déjà malade quand je ne peux pas poster à l'heure et tu as pu remarquer que je préviens toujours. So, no inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là !

**HeeGii **: Si tu portes plaintes j'irais en prison, je n'aurais pas d'ordi, pas internet, et je ne pourrais pas poster mouhahahahahah, tu ne peux rien contre moi :D

**Lisa **: Tu sauras en lisant ce qu'Hermione va avoir comme cadeau ! Non, tu ne te trompes pas pour les chapitres mais j'ai bien dit que j'étais nulle pour prévoir et que je pouvais totalement me tromper xD Bon courage pour le boulot. Bisous Bisous

**Madie **: Oui, j'avoue…j'adore les happy end xD

**Laurine25 **: Hello, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Je ne sais pas moi-même ou-est-ce que je trouve mon inspiration ! Pour le Cercle tu verras ! Et voici la suite.

**Ines **: Ca va très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes toi, niveau pâtisserie ? Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours ! Et courage pour les cours :D

**Lisou **: Merciii. Effectivement, je vois de qui tu parles et tu auras bientôt des réponses héhé.

**Cersei** : Mefci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu n'es évidemment pas obligée de répondre aux questions, c'est juste pour aider. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**t** : Merci de tes réponses aux questions. Oui, même dans les chapitres « pas drôles » j'essaye toujours de glisser une touche un peu plus détendue.

En fait le chapitre réveil parlait de Luna mais également du « réveil » des aurors qui finissent par avoir une illumination sur qui pourrait peut-être être la taupe !

C'est normal que tu ne te souvienne pas de gordon, il n'apparait qu'une seule fois.

Oui je sais pour la sécurité…j'aimerai que ff net puisse empêcher les copiers coller (comme on pouvait faire sur la plateforme de blog skyrock), pour éviter le plagiat, mais bon, je pense qu'on peut toujours courir.

Oui, Pansy finira par vouloir des enfants (enfin, 1 du moins xD). Merci pour toutes tes réponses aux questions en tout cas. Pour le cadeau d'Hermione, réponse ici :D Ahah heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé en vrai la coupure pour les places de concert (quoi que ça a du arriver à quelqu'un en vrai), c'est le genre de choses qui me ferait péter un plomb xD J'allais dire, heureusement qu'avec un ordi portable on a pas tout le temps besoin d'être branché mais qui dit coupure de coupure dit que la box wifi ne marche plus non plus xD

Ah tiens, moi je comprends plus facilement l'accent anglais…mais tu me diras vu le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, ça doit être normal xD. Je pense refaire un OS Lucius/Narcissa :)

**Magoo **: Effectivement je suis contente ! merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**Jade **: Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, tu as eu du flair pour Astoria ! Pour le cadeau réponse en lisant ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie **: Astoria est une grosse biiiip xD Tu auras bientôt un autre nom. Un mariage à trois ? Pourquoi pas. Je te laisse voir avec eux xD

**Marge **: xDDD laisse moi te dire que ton pseudo m'a immédiatement fait penser à la tante Marge :p Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup :D

**Nan **: Merci beaucoup & voici la suite !

**Alicee **: Tout d'un coup, wow ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et voici la suite !

**Sloee **: Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir !

**Katouchkane **: Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça te plaise !

**Sunsetam **: Ahaha c'est clair que le choc aurait pu la faire repartir de là ou elle venait, mais tu vois, elle a dit oui finalement :D Tu verras bien assez tôt pour la taupe :D

**New Reader **: Merci pour ta review. Je vais essayer de faire attention pour les dialogues. Au départ j'avais pas mal de chapitres d'avance, maintenant je n'en ai plus qu'un à chaque fois, mais j'arrive à gérer :) Bisous Bisous

**From Hell** : Hello, je suis ravie de te revoir ! Je reconnais que c'est fatiguant d'être aupair, mais c'est de la bonne fatigue. C'est super si mes conseils t'ont servis (et je te rassure, c'est normal qu'ils te fassent parfois la misère xD) Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas.

Nope, j'ai pas été voir la parade de Noël, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Franchement trois jours c'est juste hyper court ! J'ai couru partout, j'ai pas pu voir toutes les copines que je voulais voir et j'ai pas pu faire tout ce que je voulais faire, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai revu mes hosts et mon bébé qui sait marcher maintenant, quand on le tient ! *_* he was so super cute !

Nia nia, c'est plus choquant de s'attaquer à Luna xD Oui, je vois de quelle fic tu veux parler, c'est celle de Lecrit qui écrit super bien c'est vrai !

Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

**JRB **: Hello, mais non voyons, pourquoi tu passerais pour une gamine.. tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir et je te remercie pour cette review ! C'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai voulu donner pour les parents d'Hermione, donc contente d'avoir l'effet escompté. Pour le cadeau d'Hermione, lis et tu sauras :D

**Fififalli **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**Hermya Dawson** : Effectivement, j'aurais été incapable de tuer Luna ! Tu sauras très bientôt pour le jaune héhé. Et le cadeau, tu sauras en lisant. Mais comme j'ai déjà fait l'exemplaire rare de L'Histoire de Poudlard dans Sous l'Apparence, je ne vais pas le refaire ici !

**HowlStrike **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic. Ron est déterminé, donc en effet, il y arrivera un jour ! Voici la suite !

**Albane **: Merci à toi. Tu verras en lisant pour le cadeau d'Hermione :D

**Lilou **: Je pense qu'on voudrait tous le même Drago. Voici la suite !

**Gaa **: Hermione fait des cauchemars sans Drago parce qu'avoir un Drago dans son lit essentiel xD Merci pour la review ! Bisous Bisous

**Lou **: Non mais je ne m'attend pas à avoir autant de review que de lecteurs par chapitres. Certains lecteurs reviewent tous les chapitres, d'autres plus occasionnellement, mais normalement, il devrait y avoir un turn over. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas parce que mes revieweurs occasionnels sont toujours les mêmes.

Et tu m'excuseras, mais laisser une review n'est pas être fangirl. Je ne te demande pas de m'encenser à coup de smiley et de répéter mille fois que tu adores. Je demande seulement un avis, une critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. En quoi est-ce avoir une attitude de fangirl ? Et comment est-ce qu'on progresse si on a pas l'avis des gens ?

Pour moi le nombre de lecteur ne dit pas si la fic est aimée ou non, au contraire. Si je n'ai pas d'avis, moi je me pose des questions et je peux très bien imaginer que les gens lisent parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à lire. Et tu vois, je te mets quand même dans les rar parce que je voulais répondre à ta remarque.

Et merci pour le petit mot.

**Zepower **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer:/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXVII : Mother and son<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Lorsque Jean Granger s'était réveillée au matin du dix-neuf septembre et qu'elle était descendue à la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, elle avait découvert une autre qualité à rajouter à la liste déjà longue de celles qu'elle attribuait à Drago et qui faisaient de lui le gendre parfait.

Concentré sur sa tâche, le blond était présentement occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Hermione. Sur un plateau, il avait déjà disposé un vase avec une unique rose, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille et une assiette de pancakes. Dans une poêle, il faisait revenir du bacon qu'il rajouta à son plateau. Il prépara ensuite une tasse de chocolat chaud onctueux et, sentant soudainement une présence derrière lui, se retourna brusquement, manquant de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est pour Hermione ? » Questionna sa mère, même si elle en connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Qui d'autre ? C'est bien elle la reine du jour. »

Il rajouta une corbeille de viennoiseries, qu'il était allé chercher dans cette stupide boulangerie française et contempla son « œuvre » d'un air satisfait. Puis il souleva le plateau et sortit de la cuisine après avoir adressé un sourire à la mère d'Hermione qui lui en rendit un encore plus éclatant.

.

Il monta précautionneusement les escaliers et entra sans bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il entendait sa respiration profonde signe qu'elle dormait encore.

Néanmoins, la délicieuse odeur qui émanait du plateau de petit déjeuner pénétra dans ses narines et alla jusqu'à son cerveau, lui envoyant un signal pour qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se retourna dans son lit en marmonnant et Drago laissa échapper un petit rire qui acheva de la réveiller.

« Sent bon. » Marmonna-t-elle les yeux fermés.

« C'est normal. » Répondit Drago.

« J'aime quand ma mère prépare le petit déjeuner. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu ferais bien de te rattraper avant que je sois réellement vexé. »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba sur le plateau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait dû tout préparer seul et elle se mit à rougir.

« Je suis désolée ! Je veux dire…merci…c'est…enfin… »

« Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur. »

« Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai des hallucinations auditives. »

« Aujourd'hui est une occasion spéciale. »

« Je suis plus grande que toi maintenant. »

« Plus vieille oui ! »

« Hé ! Tu es censé être gentil avec moi le jour de mon anniversaire ! Et pas que ce jour là d'ailleurs. »

« A vos ordres Miss Granger. » Dit-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

.

Hermione passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et le tira encore plus vers elle, le faisant ainsi tomber sur son lit. Drago resta au dessus d'elle, faisant néanmoins attention à ne pas l'écraser et approfondit le baiser. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'embrasser tant cela le rendait heureux. Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne portait pas de pyjama informe et il passa ses mains sous le débardeur qui lui servait de haut de pyjama, allant ainsi caresser sa poitrine nue. Hermione gémit quant il effleura ses mamelons et ce léger son lui arracha un sourire. Il souleva un peu plus son haut et ses lèvres allèrent caresser son ventre en de multiples baisers.

« Drago…arrête… »

« Tu ne veux pas de mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

« Si mais…j'ai faim. » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix piteuse.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, son ventre émit un horrible gargouillement. Drago rit et lui vola un dernier baiser, avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle en faisait de même à ses côtés. Il amena le plateau entre eux deux et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as rien pris pour toi ? Je ne parle pas de la nourriture, il n'y en a pour un régiment, mais il n'y a qu'un verre et qu'une seule tasse ! »

« Mais c'est parce que tu vas partager avec moi bien sûr ! »

« Voyez-vous ça ! »

« Ca te dérange peut-être ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Alors bon anniversaire Hermione. Je t'aime. »

.

OoO

.

Luna avait finit par obtenir l'autorisation de sortir de Sainte Mangouste, et Théo était bien évidemment venu pour l'aider avec ses affaires.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés chez la blonde, Théo la regarda d'un air effrayé, mais en même temps déterminé, et Luna pencha légèrement la tête, sentant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Hum…Luna, tu sais…puisque tu as accepté de m'épouser… »

« J'ai hâte de devenir ta femme. » Dit-elle de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

« Oui…hum…eh bien je pensais qu'il serait peut-être bien qu'on…enfin…j'ai envie de vivre avec toi. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin en voyant ton joli visage. »

Luna rougit quelque peu, touchée par les mots de celui qu'elle aimait et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je n'avais rien prévu, mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre que je ne veux plus gâcher du temps. On va chercher notre maison, celle avec le toit qui nous laissera voir les étoiles et on s'installera dedans tous les deux. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! »

.

OoO

.

Un homme était planté devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Les yeux fixés dans son reflet, il réfléchissait désespérément à la bonne manière d'agir. Il avait fait des erreurs, il en était conscient et il s'était laissé engluer comme un idiot. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être avait-il trouvé cela quelque peu jouissif au départ. Ou peut-être avait-il eu peur…mais toujours est-il que son ami était plongé dans le plus grand des désarroi et qu'il était incapable de trouver une solution qui pourrait arranger les choses.

Il était bien trop lâche pour se dénoncer, mais son reflet lui soufflait que s'il avait été un véritable ami, alors c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

.

OoO

.

« Alors ? C'est bon ? »

« Délicieux ! Mais tu as dit qu'on partageait, pas que tu me piquais toute ma nourriture et ma boisson. »

« Tu parles comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours. »

« Va te faire voir Malefoy. »

Il rit et reprit un pancake pour lui prouver que ses paroles ne l'atteignaient en rien. Ils terminèrent de manger en se chamaillant et finirent par se livrer à une bataille de chatouilles sans merci. Quand ils cessèrent enfin, Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air un peu triste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose de réellement spécial pour son anniversaire, mais l'interdiction de sortir d'Hermione interdisait tout écart.

« On se rattrapera plus tard. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais à quoi je pense ? »

« Parce que quand je pense au fait que tu ne m'as jamais emmenée quelque part pour un vrai rendez-vous. J'imagine que j'ai la même expression que celle que tu viens de faire. »

Drago était tout de même bien content que l'anniversaire de la brunette tombe un samedi. Ainsi, il put prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait pour s'occuper d'elle et être aux petits soins. Il lui fit couler un bon bain chaud, puis lui offrit un massage du dos et du cuir chevelu. Puis il accepta de jouer avec Hermione et ses parents à deux jeux de société moldus. Il décida dès la deuxième partie qu'il serait mieux qu'ils jouent par paires…il avait toujours été mauvais perdant et visiblement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était prêt de changer.

.

.

En fin d'après-midi, Pansy et Ron arrivèrent, suivis de Blaise et Daphné, de Théo et Luna, et enfin de Neville et Hannah

Andromeda et Teddy, ainsi que les parents d'Hermione participaient donc eux aussi aux festivités, au grand bonheur du petit garçon qui était plus que ravi d'être le seul parmi les grands.

Pansy et Blaise étaient un peu déçus : la présence des parents d'Hermione faisait qu'ils allaient devoir rester plus ou moins raisonnables.

Mais l'avantage, nota tout de même Blaise, était que Jean Granger avait fait sacrément bien les choses niveau nourriture. Les petits fours qu'il pouvait voir posés sur la table lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être Ron.

« Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir enfin tous vous rencontrer. » S'exclama Jean. « Hermione me parle tout le temps de vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit sur moi ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Que tu aimes faire des blagues et que tu es un peu fou…enfin, exubérant. »

« Hermione est gentille, elle n'a pas mentionné la partie « pervers » qui prend tout de même une bonne partie de lui. »

« Pansy, la ferme. »

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à ce moment là et Hermione nota l'air triste de son amie. Visiblement, son mariage raté restait douloureux et elle avait laissé à Molly le soin de tout réorganiser. Elle ne voulait plus s'en mêler à présent, la blessure était encore trop fraiche dans son esprit. Molly également se noyait dans cette réorganisation pour s'occuper et oublier le désastre qui avait coûté la vie à trois membres de sa famille.

Daphné était également venue à reculons, Blaise lui ayant forcé la main en lui assurant que cela lui changerait les idées. Elle vivait toujours très mal la trahison de sa petite sœur et même si elle refusait catégoriquement d'en parler, elle s'effondrait chaque soir en larmes dans les bras de son fiancé.

Hermione pris donc Daphné par le bras et fit un signe à Ginny pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle comptait bien mettre son anniversaire à profit pour leur changer les idées.

.

De son côté, Harry entraina Drago dans la cuisine, l'air soucieux :

« Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ta mère est revenue nous voir aujourd'hui. Elle est allée à ton appartement plusieurs fois mais apparemment tu n'étais jamais là. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Je rêve ! Elle ignore mon existence pendant des années et subitement, elle veut me parler ?! De qui est-ce qu'elle se moque ? »

« Tu pourrais lui laisser une chance. Je sais que tu souffres de son absence. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

« Elle fait un premier pas vers toi, tu devrais lui laisser une chance ! »

« On verra. » Trancha-t-il avant de fuir, retournant au plus vite auprès des autres.

.

.

Luna était présentement occupée à raconter à ses amies comment Théo lui avait proposé d'emménager avec elle et cela avait au moins le mérite d'améliorer l'humeur de Ginny et Daphné.

Pansy ne s'était pas jointe à la conversation, trop occupée à préparer discrètement des cocktails de son cru. Elle allait probablement passer pour une alcoolique auprès des parents d'Hermione, mais tant pis. De toute façon si Hermione racontait tout à sa mère, elle devait d'ores et déjà la considérer comme celle qui avait dévergondé sa fille.

Ron était occupé à dévorer les petits fours de la mère d'Hermione, au grand ravissement de cette dernière qui y voyait là un hommage à sa cuisine.

« Hermione me parle toujours de la cuisine de ta mère, que j'ai déjà pu tester et je sais qu'elle est délicieuse, alors c'est quelque chose de voir que tu apprécies aussi la mienne. »

« Vous devriez donner la recette de ces trucs à Pansy ! »

« Si tu veux t'intoxiquer vas-y. Tu sais très bien que je ne prépare pas de choses élaborées. »

« J'ai confiance en toi chaton. »

« Dans le domaine de la cuisine…tu ne devrais pas. »

« Je sais très bien que tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire à manger. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. »

« Jamais. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le temps de l'apéritif s'éternisa quelque peu, et après cela, ils finirent par se mettre tous à table. Au grand ravissement d'Hermione, sa mère avait préparé tous ses plats préférés et elle se remplit le ventre autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Drago aimait la voir comme cela : elle était heureuse, et en l'espace d'une soirée, elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui la tracassait. De manière générale, être en permanence aux côtés de ses parents lui faisait du bien.

Le blond avait hâte de voir si elle allait aimer ses cadeaux, notamment celui conseillé par Jean. Celui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Ils firent une pause après les plats copieux et finalement, la mère d'Hermione apporta l'immense gâteau surmonté de vingt-cinq bougies.

Hermione tapa dans ses mains comme une petite fille et souffla toutes ses bougies d'un coup, avant de faire un vœu.

Jean Granger prenait des tas de photos à l'aide de son appareil moldu et cela intriguait grandement Blaise qui regardait l'engin avec circonspection.

La mère d'Hermione le vit et se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire :

« Tu veux essayer ? Les photos ne bougent pas mais cela n'empêche en rien de prendre de bonnes photos. Il te suffit de regarder dans l'écran et d'appuyer sur ce bouton. »

Blaise n'osa pas le montrer au départ, mais il était sacrément content qu'on lui ai proposé cela. Il fut un peu hésitant pour les premières photos, mais il prit rapidement le pli et bientôt, il se mit à déambuler dans la pièce en appuyant avec frénésie sur le bouton de prise de vue.

En regardant le résultat qui était parfois peu flatteur pour les modèles, on le voyait parfois rigoler tout seul en fixant le mini écran.

.

« C'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? » Demanda Ron

« Ta mère m'a offert un assortiment de chez Honeydukes c'est ça ? »

« Comment tu le sais ?! » S'exclama le rouquin

« Parce que si tu veux que j'ouvres mes cadeaux avec tant d'impatience, c'est évidemment que tu veux manger mes chocolats. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« C'est ça. Allez ! Amenez-moi les cadeaux. »

Teddy fut le premier à lui tendre un paquet et Hermione découvrit une jolie boite qu'il avait fait lui-même, probablement avec l'aide d'Andromeda.

Elle reçu ensuite des choses diverses : livres, bijoux, chaussures, vêtements…ainsi qu'une immense toile de Luna. Théo avait insisté pour qu'elle l'offre à Hermione et Luna, qui semblait penser qu'elle ne peignait pas si bien que cela, fut rassurée en voyant l'expression d'Hermione qui semblait vraiment ravie par ce cadeau.

Puis vint au tour de Drago. Il lui tendit un premier paquet et la brunette découvrit un magnifique sac à main en cuir. Elle remercia Drago en l'embrassant, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant celui-ci lui donner un deuxième paquet.

« Fais attention. » Lui recommanda-t-il.

Elle assuma qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui cassait et fit donc attention en ouvrant le paquet. Il s'agissait d'une grande boite avec des trous et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle poussa une grande exclamation : a l'intérieur, se trouvait la petite boule de poil la plus mignonne qu'elle ai jamais vu. Il s'agissait d'un lapin nain au poil blanc dont elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse. Le pauvre petit animal semblait terrifié et elle le pris dans ses bras, caressant ses poils blancs tout doux.

« Coucou toi. Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon. Et tout doux. » Dit-elle en caressant ses oreilles « Drago il est trooop mignon ! Je l'adore, je l'adore, je l'adore ! Merci ! »

Drago soupira imperceptiblement, se sentant vraiment soulagé, et regarda la mère d'Hermione qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Jean savait que sa fille était prête pour avoir un nouvel animal. Elle avait besoin d'une petite bête a câliner. Mais la mort de Patterond avait été trop douloureuse pour qu'elle ai de nouveau un chat. Elle avait donc déconseillé au blond d'en prendre un.

Au départ, Drago avait hésité entre un chien et un rongeur. Mais il n'aimait pas les chiens et les rongeurs étaient ennuyants.

Il s'était rendu dans la ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse et il était tombé sur ce petit lapin adorable. D'après le gérant, il ne possédait pas de pouvoirs particuliers, mais vu la manière dont les animaux étaient traités, il était fort possible que les pouvoirs se développent plus tard. L'animal avait un air vaguement triste et il sut qu'Hermione saurait bien s'en occuper et le câliner.

Et quand il la voyait complètement gaga devant la boule de poils qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Elle semblait avoir occulté ses autres cadeaux et si elle laissait ses amis caresser le lapin, elle refusait qu'ils le tiennent dans leurs bras.

« Il faut lui donner un nom. » Fit Ginny.

« Pourquoi pas nuage ? » Proposa Luna

« Ou jonquille. »

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Chaussette ! » proposa Blaise

Tous se mirent à lancer des prénoms mais Hermione ne les écoutait pas. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixai son lapin intensément, tout en réfléchissant au prénom qui lui conviendrait le mieux. L'animal remuait furieusement son nez et Hermione sourit. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

« Noisette. » Déclara-t-elle « Est-ce que ça te plait ? »

« … »

« Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Alors c'est décidé : tu vas t'appeler Noisette. »

Elle embrassa son lapin et le posa précautionneusement sur le sol. Il avança quelque peu, mais l'environnement qui ne lui était pas familier semblait l'effrayer un peu et il revint vite aux pieds d'Hermione qui le reprit dans ses bras.

« J'ai pris une cage aussi. » Fit alors Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard tellement méprisant que Ron, Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire.

« Mon lapin n'ira pas dans une cage. Il a dû passer assez de temps enfermé dans cette horrible ménagerie. Je ne veux pas d'un animal pour le laisser enfermé tout le temps. Il peut se promener où il veut. N'est-ce pas Noisette ? Drago ne comprend rien hein. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ne va jamais t'enfermer, c'est promis. »

Blaise et Ron échangèrent un regard. Le deuxième n'avait jamais aimé Pattenrond et il trouvait que son amie était totalement folle de lui parler comme s'il s'agissait d'un être humain. D'un enfant même. Et visiblement, elle avait décidé d'adopter le même comportement gâteux avec son lapin. Drago avait eu une très mauvaise idée de cadeau. Elle allait être impossible après ça et en plus, il détestait les lapins. Vraiment.

« Hermione, lâche-le un peu et va boire une coupe de champagne. »

« Non. Il a peur avec toutes ces personnes qu'il ne connait pas. »

« Parce qu'il te connait toi ?! Complètement cinglée. » Marmonna le rouquin. »

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

Hermione s'éloigna de lui le menton levé et s'approcha de nouveau de Drago, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je l'adore vraiment. Merci ! C'est un cadeau merveilleux. »

« Tu pourras également remercier ta mère. C'est elle qui m'a glissé l'idée d'un animal, sans préciser lequel et quand j'ai vu ce lapin j'ai tout de suite su qu'il te plairait. »

« Et tu as eu parfaitement raison. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas le préférer à moi hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu passeras toujours en premier. Et je te rappelle que Pattenrond t'adorais, alors à mon avis tu n'as pas de souci à te faire avec Noisette. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis tellement parfait. »

.

OoO

.

Deux jours après l'anniversaire d'Hermione, Drago se retrouva assis à côté de Jean. Son mari était occupé avec Hermione et Noisette et il avait profité de l'occasion pour aller voir sa « belle-mère ». Il avait envie de lui parler, parce qu'il sentait qu'elle pourrait l'aider à éclaircir un peu ses idées.

Il ne savait néanmoins pas comment commencer et Jean finit par avoir pitié de lui, en le regardant se tortiller à ses côtés, totalement mal à l'aise.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Drago ? »

« Euh… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait…j'aurais besoin de votre avis. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ma mère. Vous voyez, elle veut me voir alors que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle. Elle était partie à l'étranger sans rien dire. Je ne savais rien de l'endroit où elle était. Je n'arrivais pas à la contacter et elle ne communiquait pas non plus avec moi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me rejetait, qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec moi et je ne comprends pas qu'elle revienne de la sorte, des années après, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

« De quel avis as-tu besoin excactement ? »

« Est-ce que je dois lui répondre favorablement ?»

« As-tu envie de la voir ? »

« Je…je n'en sais rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le blond détourna les yeux. Il avait la désagréable impression que la mère d'Hermione le cernait un peu trop bien, ce qui était franchement inquiétant. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de la voir. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi : était-ce parce qu'elle lui manquait simplement, ou avait-il plutôt envie de pouvoir lui dire en face tout ce qu'il lui reprochait ?

« Je ne peux évidemment pas me mettre à ta place, ni à celle de ta mère, mais je pense que tu devrais y aller. Je suis certaine qu'elle veut se faire pardonner de t'avoir ignoré et si tu n'y va pas…sur le moment tu penseras peut-être qu'il s'agit de la bonne décision, mais crois-moi…au final tu le regretteras. »

Il soupira. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'il n'allait pas la voir, cela risquait de le hanter pour un bon moment.

« Merci Mrs Granger. »

« Oh Drago, je t'en prie ! Appelles-moi Jean. »

« Non…ce serait trop bizarre. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Vous êtes la mère d'Hermione. »

« Et alors ? Pas de cela avec moi. Appelles moi Jean, un point c'est toi ! »

« Rassurez-vous jeune homme, vous n'êtes toujours pas autorisé à m'appeler Richard. Mr Granger me convient toujours parfaitement. »

Derrière son père, Hermione ricanait en regardant Drago qui n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait spécialement peur du père d'Hermione mais il ne voulait pas s'en faire un ennemi. En son for intérieur, il savait bien qu'il devait en faire exprès, mais il arborait un visage sérieux qui ne laissait rien transparaitre.

Hermione finit par avancer jusqu'à lui, Noisette dans les bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de déposer son lapin au sol.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le porter tout le temps tu sais. »

« Il est petit, il ne sait pas encore descendre les escaliers tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal. »

« Tu ne sais même pas s'il ne peut pas descendre les marches seul, tu ne l'a jamais laissé essayer. »

« Laisse-le tranquille Drago, tu ne comprends rien. »

« Si j'avais su… » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

.

OoO

.

Drago devait retrouver sa mère au sein d'un salon de thé. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, à quoi il _devait_ s'attendre. Au fond de lui, il avait peur d'être déçu, parce qu'il avait souffert de l'absence de sa mère. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait gardé contact avec Lucius, mais pas avec lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il aperçut sa mère à travers la vitre du salon de thé. Elle se tenait droite, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse en porcelaine. Elle semblait tendue.

Elle se leva dès qu'elle le vit entrer dans le salon de thé et le regarda avancer jusqu'à elle les mains tremblantes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, ils se regardèrent en silence. Aucun des deux n'osait parler ou esquisser le moindre geste. Drago parce qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de commencer. Narcissa parce qu'elle avait peur que son fils la rejette…chose qu'elle aurait amplement mérité, elle en était consciente.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'efforça de les ravaler. Elle finit par se rasseoir, et leva les yeux vers son fils, parlant enfin :

« Que veux-tu boire Drago ? Est-ce que…tu aimes toujours le thé à l'orange ? »

Il hocha la tête et laissa sa mère commander, pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. Une vague de colère à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas monta en lui comme un ouragan. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Le serveur apporta la tasse de thé et il en pris une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue. En face de lui, sa mère était retournée au silence, et cela l'énerva encore plus.

.

« Hermione Granger et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Je l'aime. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Peut-être par volonté de la mettre en colère autant qu'elle le mettait en colère. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur son visage et ses mains tremblèrent encore plus.

« Es-tu heureux avec elle ? »

« Je le serais encore plus si je ne vivais pas dans la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Qu'elle se fasse tuer. »

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû alerter plus tôt les aurors… »

« En effet ! » Répliqua Drago d'un ton sec.

« J'ai fait une erreur. Et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je te prie de me croire Drago. »

« Là n'est pas la question de toute façon. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. J'aimerai plutôt savoir pourquoi vous a-t-il fallut tant d'année pour vous souvenir de mon existence ? »

« Oh Drago…je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Je pensais à toi tous les jours. »

« Voyez-vous cela. Permettez-moi d'en douter. Il me semble que vous aviez connaissance de mon adresse. Est-ce si compliqué que cela d'envoyer un hibou. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, puisque Lucius a eu régulièrement de vos nouvelles. »

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire Drago. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Mais c'est trop facile de me dire cela. Je veux connaitre vos raisons. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Je…je ne sais pas. Au départ je voulais vraiment m'isoler. Et puis tu es entré dans l'école d'aurors et Lucius était tellement en colère contre toi que je n'osais pas t'écrire. Il ne l'aurait pas su pourtant, je le sais bien, mais… et puis le temps a passé et je me disais que tu devais mieux te porter sans moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai des amis ? Des amis sont censés remplacer une mère peut-être ? »

« Drago… »

« Les gens m'en ont fait baver quand je suis rentrée à l'école d'auror. Est-ce que croyez que ça a été facile pour moi de supporter le regard des autres et les préjugés qu'ils avaient à propos de moi. J'ai du porter le poids de mon nom pendant toute ces années. Je n'étais pas ami avec Harry et Ron au départ. J'étais tout seul ! Les gens m'évitaient à l'école d'auror. Quand on devait faire des travaux à plusieurs, personne ne voulait se mettre avec moi. Et je ne pouvais en parler qu'à Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Ca ne me dérangeait pas mais…j'avais… »

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais Narcissa avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait eu besoin d'une mère. D'elle. Et elle n'avait pas été là.

Cette fois, les larmes se mirent à couler et elle les essuya tant bien que mal. Pleurer en public n'était pas digne.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonnée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup d'années sont passées. »

« Je m'en veux vraiment Drago. Mais je reste ici maintenant. Je ne vais pas repartir à l'étranger. »

« Seriez-vous prête à rencontrer Hermione ? »

.

Elle redoutait qu'il lui demande ça. Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'elle avait appris qu'il fréquentait cette femme et elle ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée. Hermione Granger…elle avait beau être célèbre et être reconnue comme une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération…ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour son Drago. Comme toute mère, elle souhaitait ce qu'elle pensait être le meilleur pour son fils et Hermione Granger n'était pas le meilleur. Il lui fallait une femme de son rang. Quelqu'un de sang pur.

« Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas, mais je suis désolé de vous dire que je n'en ai rien à faire. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de temps ? Avant de faire sa connaissance ? »

« Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir de toute façon. C'est trop dangereux. Ce sera faisable une fois que toute cette histoire sera réglée. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, songeant qu'ainsi, elle aurait le temps de se faire à l'idée de son fils avec une née-moldue. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à dire. Elle l'avait laissé pendant tant de temps…elle ne pouvait pas interférer dans sa vie alors qu'elle en avait été sciemment absente.

Le silence retomba alors que leurs tasses se terminaient et ni l'un ni l'autre ne relançaient la conversation. La blonde sentait son fils sur la défensive et même si elle en était blessée et peinée, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

« Serais-tu d'accord pour que l'on se revoit, quand tu le souhaiteras ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Elle laissa un parchemin avec son adresse à son fils et se leva, enroula un châle autour de ses épaules, avant de partir.

Drago s'en alla lui aussi, prenant une direction différente de la sienne. Il allait retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Après une entrevue comme celle-ci, il avait besoin des bras d'Hermione pour l'apaiser…

* * *

><p>Voilà ce chapitre ! Personne n'avait deviné pour le lapin mais certains avaient effectivement pensé à un animal :D Avez-vous aimé cet anniversaire même s'il était plus calme que les autres annivs ?<p>

Et Drago/Narcissa ? Verdict ?

La semaine prochaine...je pense que vous allez aimé héhé

Une review et Drago vous offrira le cadeau de votre choix !

Bisous Bisous

.

**Chapitre 36 : 108 reviews (non mais vous êtes totalement malades (ceci est à prendre dans le bon sens du terme)! :D pour 1370 lecteurs ce qui nous fait un taux de 7,88% de reviews (voilà une hausse importante ! Je suis contente !)**


	39. Chapitre XXXVIII

Bonsoir. Je suis désolée. Je poste très tard et en plus le chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Parce que je l'ai corrigé mais au moment de poster j'ai fait une mauvaise manip et j'ai tout supprimé, alors que j'avais tout fini, même les réponses aux reviews anonymes et tout donc voilà. J'ai hurlé un bon coup et j'ai recommencé -'

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Lilou **: Narcissa est perdue, elle se rend compte qu'elle a fait du mal à son fils alors que ce n'était pas son intention est c'est pour ça qu'elle est larmoyante. Oh non, je ne prends pas mal les critiques voyons :) sauf si elle sont injustifiées et pas argumentées ^^

**Carny **: Hermione est une mère animaux xD Contente que tu ai aimé la scène Drago/Narcissa ! Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

**Fififali **: Ohhh, merci à toi ! C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis !

**Oceane **: Le Drago vs Noisette ne fait que commencer xD

**Oubadoubadoubail **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite.

**Ynre **:Merci ! Ouiiiiii Noisette est trop choupinou d'amour ! ravie que tu aimes Théo. Pour ta demande, oui c'est possible bien sur. Le plus simple serait que tu m'envoie un mail. Ce serait plus pratique. Mon adresse c'est : le prénom et le nom du perso qui est amoureux de Théo tout en minuscule et attaché, suivi du numéro 76 toujours tout attaché arobase hotmail point fr.

**Hermione malefoy **: Merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic !

**Sabi1301 **: Pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose de louche ? xD Réponse en lisant pour le traitre

**HeeGii **: Ca va les chevilles ? xDDDD Bisous Bisous

**Alice D** : Il faut leur laisser un peu de répit à ces petits persos. Contente que tu ai aimé la scène.

**t **: Si, si, Hermione est plus vieille de quelques mois, que tout le monde parce qu'elle est née en septembre et comme il faut avoir onze ans à l'entrée à Poudlard, elle n'a pu y aller que l'année suivant, alors qu'elle allait sur ses douze ans. Elle est née le 19 septembre 1979 et Drago le 5 juin 1980 (et les autres sont nés en 1980 aussi).

Effectivement, Hermione n'aurait pas pu se saouler devant ses parents. Drago le dit lui-même, il a besoin de sa mère, donc les choses finiront par s'arranger doucement.

L'homme mystérieux, réponse dans ce chapitre et Gordon…un peu aussi :D Je te préviendrais pour le Lucius/Narcissa, mais il y aura autre chose avant (mon dramione de noel par exemple ). Voici la suite !

**Zepower** : On s'approche de la fin. Plus que quelques chapitres et ce sera terminé:/ Non mais ne t'inquiète pas et ne t'excuse pas. Peu de reviews ne me dérange pas. C'est pas du tout qui me dérange. Oui c'est bien le mariage de Bill et Fleur qui avait été gâché !

BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Le mien c'est mercredi prochain :D Et je vais me faire tatouer le signe des reliques :D

**Lisa **: Oh que oui, Jean adooooore Drago :D ravie que tu aimes toujours en tout cas. Je ne sais plus si je te t'ai déjà demandé, mais tu es prof ? Si oui de quelle matière ? (à moins que tu sois prof des écoles ^^)

**Amandine **: Ohhh, ravie que tu ai aimé ! Il faut que Narcissa se fasse violence par rapport à Hermione, mais elle le fera. Pour l'homme au miroir, réponse ici.

**Minnie35 **: Merciiiiiiiiiiiii. Ravie que tu ai aimé la scène Drago/Narcissa et le lapin :D Voici la suite !

**AffaireDreyfus **: Merci pour ce petit mot ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic :D

**AliceMG **: Contente de te retrouver ! Et aussi que tu aimes toujours ma fic :D Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

**P.Y **: Thanks :D

**Manon.L **: Je n'aurais jamais pu tuer Luna. Jean adore tellement Drago qu'il était obligé de l'aimer aussi :p Mouhahah j'ai adoré pourrir le mariage xDDDD Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

**Aria **: Un tantinet jaloux le Drago xD Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

**M. **: Je suis ravie que l'anniv t'ai plu. Blaise et Pansy ont été un peu bloqués par la présence des parents Granger xD. Ohhhh un écureuil ! Comme ceux de Londres, ils sont trop cute.

**Madie **: Merci pour cette review. Voici la suite :)

**Maureen Maoa** : Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire, c'est mercredi :D Narcissa a déjà fait assez d'erreur avec Drago, elle va éviter de continuer :p

**Laurine25 **: Que de questions xDDD Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse : lis, et tu sauras xD Merci pour cette review !

**Marie **: Je peux comprendre ton point de vue mais je tiens à te dire que si le fait de faire augmenter le chiffre te retiens de laisser des reviews, tu peux me laisser un MP :) Par contre Narcissa n'est pas intéressée. Elle est aime vraiment son fils et elle est désolée de ce qu'elle lui a fait. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

**Minnies17 **: Héhéhéhé MERCI. Mais tu sais, il y aura une autre histoire après celle-ci :D Et je suis ravie que tu aimes le lapin !

**Hermya Dawson **: C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas non plus mais bon… Oui, il est un tout piti peu jaloux xD Ravie que tu ai aimé la scène avec Narcissa. Pour l'homme au miroir, tu sauras en lisant :D

**JRB **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Bisous Bisous

**From Hell **: Héhé, Hermione est une vrai mère animaux. Au fait, j'avais oublié de te demander : tu as trouvé un cours de danse ? Et pour ton footing ? xxx

**Syanile **: Merci à toi :D

**Zarra-Hlne** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Tes compliments me font ENORMEMENT PLAISIR :DDD Bien sur que tu peux avoir ta nuit avec Drago :D

**La brochette **: Ohhh je suis honorée d'être ta première review :D Merci, merci, merci vraiment ! Ta review et tes c ompliment m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! C'est très gentil :D

**M** : JE contrôle mes personnages d'avoir. Tu ne vas quand même pas les retourner contre moi xD Je suis contente que tu aimes :D

**Maimillia **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes ma fic !

**Virginie **: Ouiiii, c'est trop chou mignon un lapin ! Effectivement, tu vas connaitre dans ce chapitre l'identité de l'homme au miroir. Pour le tatouage, ce sera le signe des reliques :D

**Kira-adams** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

**Lou **: Non mais il n'y a pas de soucis. Je n'ai pas trouvé que ta review était méchante. Je l'ai trouvée assez sèche, donc j'ai répondu de la même façon xD Si je l'avais trouvé méchante, mais réponse aurait été plus agressive :p Breffons. Profite alors :)

En fait ça dépend pour le « lire parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre », pour ceux qui lisent de tout évidemment que non, ça ne s'applique pas. Mais il y a des personnes (dont moi) qui ne lisent que sur certains personnages ou certains pairings et même par exemple, je ne lis que du HP, du coup ça réduit dans ces cas là et je pense qu'il est possible que certains trouvent qu'il n'y a rien de bien à lire et du coup ils prennent le « moins pire » selon eux ^^

Et tu l'as bien compris, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en moi en ce qui concerne mes écrits. Je ne suis pas objective et je me trouve souvent mauvaise. Et je répère, si tu lâche un animal sur moi pour me faire du mal, je ne pourrais pas poster la suite xD

**Mitoucat **: Le calme avant la tempête…ou pas xD

**Lilou **: Merci beaucoup ! Drago est parfait hein :p Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

.

.

Warning : Il y a une micro mini scène de rating M dans ce chapitre, donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à sauter le chapitre concerné.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXVIII : Révélation (part II...no that's just a twilight joke)<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Drago se sentait bien. Allongé dans des draps tièdes, serré contre un corps chaud, il n'avait envie de bouger et encore moins de se réveiller. Pourtant, il entendait une voix très lointaine qui lui parlait. Et puis on le secoua assez violemment.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et croisa les yeux verts d'Harry, qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

« Putain Potter ! Je ne travaille pas ce matin. »

« Mais si j'étais toi je rappliquerais au Ministère dès que possible. »

« Pourquoi. »

« Rien Hermione. Rendors-toi. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? tu viens de me réveiller en hurlant et en secouant Drago comme un prunier. Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

« Non. Drago ramène-toi. »

Il s'exécuta. Il savait bien qu'Harry ne serait pas venu le chercher jusque dans son lit s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose de très important. Ils étaient censés commencer à suivre Gordon dans l'après-midi, mais visiblement les plans avaient changés.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, fit un petit baiser d'au revoir à Hermione et suivit Harry à l'extérieur où ils transplanèrent. Il n'avait pas mangé, même pas bu une gorgée de café. Tout allait pour le mieux…

.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent au Ministère, Harry se pressa dans les couloirs et Drago le suivit tant bien que mal. Il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé, mais le survivant allait bien vite titiller sa curiosité.

« Tu te rappelles, lorsque Mary a été mise sous imperium ?»

« Oui. »

« Ron pensait avoir reconnu une voix. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien la voix est venue à nous. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire sombre. L'interrogatoire n'avait pas encore commencé puisque pour le moment, il n'avait fait que pleurer mais Harry n'en était pas revenu et il était sur que Drago allait être totalement surpris lui aussi.

Ils atteignirent enfin le département des aurors et Harry se dirigea dans le couloir donné. Il ouvrit une des portes et laissa passer Drago qui poussa une exclamation.

.

« Quoi ? Ce sale petit merdeux de poufsouffle ?! C'est une blague. »

Zacharias Smith leva des yeux rougis par les larmes vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Il serait temps de se calmer et de nous expliquer ce que vous faites ici monsieur Smith. » Intervint Kingsley, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Ron.

« On ne sait pas ? » Demanda Drago.

« Non. Il s'est présenté de lui-même en disant qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que c'était de sa faute. Et puis il s'est mit à pleurer. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à lui administrer un calmant ! »

« Drago, surveilles-toi un peu ! »

« Mais il ne va pas rester là à pleurer ce sale con. »

« Drago ! »

« Bon…Smith, écoutes. » Commenca alors Harry. « C'est toi qui est venu jusqu'à nous, donc, je suppose que tu as des choses à nous dire. »

« Je ne pouvais plus…il fallait que je vous le dise pour qu'il me pardonne…il est tellement inquiet. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez par Merlin ?! »

« Cormac…il ne cesse de me parler d'Hermione. Qu'elle est en danger, qu'on veut la tuer…je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans cet état. Il a tellement peur pour elle. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? Ecoutez…vous allez aller boire un verre d'eau, reprendre vos esprits et puis vous allez tout nous raconter depuis le depuis, afin que nous puissions bien comprendre ce que vous essayez de nous dire. C'est entendu ? »

« Oui… » Marmonna Zacharias Smith, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, accompagné de Ron.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et Smith semblait s'être calmé. Mais il n'en paraissait pas moins complètement abattu.

Il se rassit sur la chaise qui lui était destiné et Harry fit un pas vers lui.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je ne voulais rien faire de mal au départ. Mais Cormac était détruit. Hermione l'a abandonné sans raison valable. »

« Elle ne l'aimait plus ! Il n'y a pas plus valable. »

« Elle lui a brisé le cœur. Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état déplorable il était. Il ne faisait que pleurer. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il ne pensait qu'à la reconquérir mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Il était si malheureux. Et croyez-moi, voir mon meilleur ami si malheureux m'était insupportable. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir comme ça et j'en voulais plus que tout à Hermione. Je voulais lui faire payer le mal qu'elle faisait à Cormac. Je voulais me venger. Le venger. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre au départ…et puis j'ai eu l'idée des lettres. Je voulais juste lui faire peur, rien de plus. Alors je l'ai fait, je lui ai envoyé des lettres de menaces. De nombreuses lettres. Je pensais qu'elle en parlerait à Cormac. Mais Cormac ne me disait rien, alors je pensais qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention et je continuais. Je ne sais pas combien de lettre j'ai envoyé…peut-être une trentaine. Et un jour j'ai reçu une lettre, qui me donnait rendez-vous dans un café. Je ne voulais pas y aller au départ, mais j'étais intrigué, alors je m'y suis s'agissait de Marcus Flint. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'envoyais des menaces de mort à Hermione. Que mes affaires l'arrangeaient lui et l'organisation dont il faisait partie. »

« Comment ont-ils su qu'il s'agissait de vous ? » Demanda Kingsley

« Parce qu'au départ, je mettais mes lettres dans la boites aux lettres d'Hermione ou à son bureau. Je n'envoyais pas de hibou. Flint m'a demandé de continuer à faire cela. Puis un jour, il 'a donné de l'argent et m'a demandé d'écrire une menace sur sa maison pour lui faire encore plus peur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Cormac allait toujours très mal et je voulais vraiment la faire souffrir... et puis au vu de la somme donnée... Ca ne me dérangeait pas de le faire, j'en étais même flatté. Alors je l'ai fait. Et j'ai continué de voir Flint, il me redonnait de l'argent et il me disait qu'il fallait lui faire encore plus peur. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des idées et un jour, en parlant avec Justin Finch Fletchey, j'ai eu l'idée de glisser des balles de pistolets dans les lettres.

Je…j'ai honte de le dire, mais ça m'amusait de faire cela et j'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'Hermione payait enfin pour Cormac. »

« Mais les choses ne se sont pas arrêtées aux lettres. »

« Non…les choses se sont faites de manières progressive…Il a continué de me donner de l'argent et puis ila finit par me faire intégrer le Cercle…sans vraiment m'expliquer de quoi il retournait réellement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« Que je ne savais pas qu'ils voulaient la tuer. Je pensais…je ne sais pas ce que je pensais, mais je n'ai réalisé qu'il y a peu de temps l'ampleur des choses. »

« Vous vous fichez de nous ? Ron a reconnu votre voix. Vous avez soumis Mary, la secrétaire du cabinet de psychomagie, à l'imperium ! C'était bien vous qui étiez sous polynectar ? »

« Oui mais… «

« Vous avez bien ordonné à Mary de tuer Hermione ? »

« Non ! Je….je lui ai demandé de la frapper pour lui faire mal. »

« Vous mentez ! »

« Je… »

« Vous étiez parfaitement au courant qu'ils souhaitaient tuer Hermione et vous avez participé à leur entreprise de votre plein gré. Et vous avez honte. C'est pour ça que vous niez. »

En voyant Smith se décomposer à nouveau, Kingsley sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas été le seul à savoir décoder l'expression de son visage.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de bouger, Drago s'était subitement avancé et avait frappé Zacharias en plein visage. Son nez craqua sinistrement et du sang se mit à en couler, mais il ne broncha pas, renforçant ainsi les accusations des aurors. S'il acceptait le cou, c'est qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale enflure ! Tu voulais tuer la femme que ton meilleur ami aimait. Mais c'est quoi ton problème Smith. Tu voulais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais…je…je ne supportait plus de le voir malheureux. Je voulais qu'elle paye. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous être dénoncé plus tôt. »

« Parce que me dénoncer signifie perdre Cormac. Il m'en voudra à mort. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de le perdre. C'est impossible parce que…parce que… »

« Parce que quoi ? » Demanda Harry. »

« Parce que je suis amoureux de lui ! »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation surprise. Ce type avait tout du macho de base. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il était homosexuel. Quoi que ce n'était peut-être que de Cormac qu'il était amoureux, cela ne s'étendait peut-être pas aux autres hommes.

.

En tout cas cela expliquait pas mal de chose. Il n'en avait peut-être pas eu conscience, mais si au départ il avait voulu menacer Hermione pour venger celui qu'il aimait, l'idée de la mort de la brunette avait peut-être dû lui paraitre attrayante. Sans elle, peut-être s'était-il imaginé avoir les champs libres pour conquérir Hermione.

« Vous nous avez parlé de Marcus Flint, mais je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire qui d'autre fait partie du Cercle, qui en est à la tête et ou se trouve leur quartier général. »

« Je voudrais pouvoir, mais c'est impossible. »

« Comment ça impossible ? » Commença à s'énerver Drago.

« Flint me faisait confiance, mais ce n'était le cas de tout le monde. J'ai été soumis au sortilège de langue de plomb. »

Harry soupira lourdement. Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver. Ron essaya tout de même de lui poser des questions mais ils purent constater qu'il lui était impossible d'y répondre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse et il se dégoutait d'espérer que Gordon soit mêlé à toute cette histoire. Il restait la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour le moment et il était donc le seul susceptible de pouvoir les mener au Cercle.

« Quand est-ce que tout cela va finir ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ne baissons pas les bras. Nous avons arrêté Flint, Greengrass, Goyle et une quizaine d'autres personnes. Maintenant Smith. Hermione est en sécurité… »

« Gardez-là bien en sécurité ! » Intervint alors Flint « Peu importe le nombre de personnes du Cercle que vous avez d'ores et déjà arrêté. Ils sont déterminés. A la moindre occasion qui se présentera ils ne vont pas hésiter. »

« Merci pour l'information ! »Cracha Drago avant de sortir de la pièce.

.

Il avait réellement des envies de meurtres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tout simplement envie de démolir toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie du Cercle. De près ou de loin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait juste envie de prendre des vacances et de profiter de son temps avec Hermione sans être obligé de rester enfermé au Square Grimmaurd et sans avoir peur qu'elle se fasse tuer.

Et par Merlin, il avait besoin d'intimité ! Pas qu'ils en manquaient, la maison des Black était vraiment grande, mais malgré les sortilèges de silence apposés par Hermione et lui sur la porte de sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade des câlins avec elle. La présence des parents d'Hermione le bloquait, et le fait de savoir que la mère d'Hermione s'imaginait qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle débordante n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il aimait la mère d'Hermione…mais ses réflexions le matin parfois étaient vraiment limite.

Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la pause déjeuner mais Drago n'avait pas envie de rester là. Après l'interrogatoire ils allaient remettre Smith en cellule parler de nouveau de tout ce qui s'était dit dans l'entretien. Et puis de toute façon, qui allait lui dire quoi que ce soit ?!

Il se rendit donc au point de transplanage et quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

.

Hermione, sa mère, Teddy et Victoire étaient occupés sur la table, recouverte de plusieurs ronds de pâte.

« Drago ! Regardes ! On fait nos propres pizzas ! »

« Moi je vais mettre du poulet dessus et Teddy du zambon. »

« Du quoi ? »

« Mais c'est pas drôleuuuuh Drago ! Ma dent elle est tombée, c'est pas ma faute si z'arrive pas à le dire ! »

« No, mais vraiment. » Fit Drago de sa voix la plus innocente. « Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu voulais mettre sur ta pizza. »

« Du zambon. »

Il essaya de se retenir, mais l'éclat de rire partit tout seul. Les lèvres de Victoire se mirent à trembler et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Drago est méchant avec moi !

« Drago n'aura pas de pizza s'il ne s'excuse pas rapidement. » Intervint Hermione.

« Je plaisantais Vic ! Je suis désolé. »

La petite fille lui tira la langue et Teddy passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, il se retint de sourire, ne souhaitant pas se retrouvé privé de repas.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et les regarda faire, alors qu'Hermione lui jetait plusieurs petits coups d'oeils.

« Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? »

« Normale… »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il se serait passé quelque chose, comme Harry est venu te tirer du lit. »

« Eh bien…non… »

« Drago ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta réputation est à refaire ! Je sais que tu mens. »

« Si tu le sais alors ne pose pas de questions. Ca ne m'obligerait pas à le faire. »

« C'est pas bien de mentir. Il ne faut pas le faire. » Intervint Teddy.

« Tu veux allez à poufso…enfin bref. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? » Recommenca Hermione. »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit. Le secret professionnel, ça te dit quelque chose ? Il me semble que tu y es soumise toi aussi dans le cadre de ton métier. »

« Oh je t'en prie. Harry et Ron me le diront de toute façon. »

Drago en doutait fortement. Mais il réalisa qu'elle pouvait très bien l'apprendre autrement. Cormac McLaggen allait probablement savoir ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami – qui ne le serait probablement plus – et il y avait fort à parier qu'il voudrait en parler à Hermione. Et il n'avait certainement pas envie que les choses se passent de la sorte.

Ainsi, une fois les pizzas englouties et les enfants ainsi que les parents Granger occupés avec un jeu, Drago et Hermione allèrent s'enfermer dans une petite pièce confinée.

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce que vous avez fait ce matin ? »

« Je ne devrais pas t'en parler Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui pourrait m'apprendre quelque chose que seuls les aurors connaissent ? »

« Nous avons qui a soumis Mary a l'imperium et qui est à l'initiative des lettres de menaces. »

« Et ? »

« Tu risques d'être vraiment surprise. Il ne faisait pas partie du Cercle au départ. »

« De qui s'agit-il Drago ? »

« C'est Zacharias Smith. »

« Quoi ? Le…le meilleur ami de Cormac ? Ce sale petit con ! »

« Lui-même. »

« Il a…je rêve… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air choquée. »

« Je le suis. Mais seulement parce que c'est le meilleur ami de Cormac et que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse me faire ça en sachant que Cormac tient toujours à moi. Sinon…ce type me détestait. Vraiment. C'était réciproque mais le sentiment avait l'air d'être plus fort chez lui et chez moi. Je trouve que c'est un sale con qui n'a pas une once d'intelligence. Lui par contre…non…ça ne m'étonne pas. Même si je n'ai jamais su ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point. »

« Tu es sortie avec McLaggen. Et mcLaggen t'aimait toujours, même après votre rupture. »

« Et ? »

« Et Smith est gay. Il est amoureux de McLaggen. »

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il est sortit avec plein de filles. Il a dû se faire les trois quarts des sangs-purs anglaises. »

« Parce qu'il est attiré par l'argent voilà tout. Enfin je ne sais pas s'il est réellement gay ou si c'est seulement McLaggen, mais en tout cas, il est amoureux de lui. »

« Cormac est hétéro. Que je sois là ou pas ne changeait rien à son problème. »

« Il était aveuglé par ses sentiments. Et au départ il voulait simplement t'envoyer ces lettres pour te faire peur. C'est par la suite que le Cercle l'a embrigadé. »

« Comment ont-ils fait ? »

« Avec de l'argent, bien évidemment. »

« Arriviste… » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre « Et il vous a dit des choses ? »

« Il ne peut pas. Il a été soumis au sortilège de langue de plomb. »

« Il faudrait que je demande à McGonnagall si je peux aller à la bibliothèque. Je voudrais faire des recherches là-dessus. Parce que je n'en peux plus moi. Je suis enfermée ici, je ne sors pas, je ne peux pas travailler. Je pense en permanence à mes patients. Ce n'est vraiment pas pro de les laisser comme ça. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Il n'y a pas quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Non. Tu n'es pas auror. »

« Et alors ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais être utile. »

« C'est non Hermione ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Et Ron et Harry non plus. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre. Vraiment, je ne sais pas quel est votre problème à vous les hommes, mais il faut arrêtez de croire que les femmes sont faibles et qu'elles sont incapables de faire des choses elles-mêmes. Arrêtez de me surprotéger ! »

« Je ne te surprotèges pas ! »

« Ah oui ? Comment tu appelles ça alors ? »

« De l'amour ! Tu ne peux décemment pas m demander de ne pas être inquiet et de te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Je ne te prends pas pour un bébé, je ne te prends pas pour quelqu'un de faible. Mais je t'aime. Et l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose m'est insupportable. Surtout avec ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé ! »

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas touchée par els paroles du blond. Cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose, quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle se sentait légère et heureuse. En tout cas, il avait un sacré don pour lui couper le sifflet. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui reprocher de l'aimer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle

« Moi aussi. Et je sais que c'est dur pour toi, surtout en ce qui concerne ton travail mais tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux que les choses se passent de la sorte, plutôt que tu te fasses tuer ? »

« C'est un point de vue. Mais tu es sur que je ne peux vraiment rien faire ? Je pourrais vous aider. »

« C'est non. »

« Je pourrais te priver de sexe jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. »

« D'une part ce n'est pas moi qui décide seul. Et d'autre part tes parents nous privent déjà de sexe. »

« Mes parents ne nous privent de rien du tout. C'est toi qui est paranoïaque. Ma mère pense que nous avons une vie sexuelle débordante. »

« Je sais ça. Elle m'en fait part assez souvent. Et je crois qu'un de ses jours ton père va me mettre son poing dans la figure. Et tout ça ce sera la faute de sa mère. »

« Elle sera ravie de te soigner.

« Si j'avais su que j'aurais un jour autant la côte auprès des parents de ma petite-amie. »

« Drago, tu sais que tu parles beaucoup trop. »

.

La seconde d'après, elle avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassait avec ferveur. Drago répondit immédiatement au baiser et la serra contre lui de manière possessive. Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis les fit glisser jusqu'à son col et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Intérieurement, elle félicita Harry d'être venu le sortir si tôt du lit, sinon il aurait peut-être porté une cravate et elle trouvait les cravates compliquées à retirer.

Elle le débarrassa bien vite de sa chemise et ses mains descendirent ensuite au niveau de sa ceinture, dont elle défit la boucle.

« Hermione… »

« … »

« Je vais être en retard au travail. »

Mais la brune glissa une main dans son pantalon et il oublia bien vite qu'il devait retourner au Ministère. Ce qu'Hermione était en train de lui faire…était trop plaisant pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse pour la faire asseoir sur l'imposant fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa jupe et de son sous vêtement, puis s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil, avant de poser les mollets d'Hermione sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme avait les yeux qui brillaient de désir et lorsque Drago posa sa bouche sur son intimité, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Drago faisait des merveilles avec sa bouche et elle se sentit partir.

Son orgasme arriva brutalement et rapidement et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un long gémissement.

Drago l'embrassa et la souleva dans ses bras, afin de s'asseoir à son tour dans le fauteuil, à califourchon sur lui.

Il s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, avant qu'Hermione ne lui souffle à l'oreille.

« Je pensais que la présence de mes parents te gênait. »

« Tais-toi. »

Hermione eut un petit rire et aida le blond à se débrasser de son boxer. Puis elle se souleva légèrement et se réinstalla correctement sur l'érection de Drago. Elle se mit à onduler sur lui et Drago la pressa contre son torse, refermant ses bras derrière son dos. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et Hermione pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, sentant la vague de plaisir revenir. Le front de Drago était moite et elle-même haletait. Et puis pour la seconde fois, elle fut frappée par un orgasme, cette fois accompagnée de Drago qui la serra ensuite contre elle.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

« Tu vois. Tu as surpassé ton blocage. En plus tu n'as rien dit alors que Noisette était là. »

« QUOI ? Mais…cet animal est un pervers ! Et toi, tu…tu…tu ne dis rien. Est-ce que tu veux le traumatiser. »

« Oh ne joue pas sur ce terrain là. D'une part il dort. Et d'autre part c'est un lapin. Les lapin ont une certaine réputation de ce point de vue là. »

« Je croyais que c'était un bébé ? »

« Je croyais que tu étais en retard au travail ? »

«Tout à fait. Et je suis en retard au travail à cause de toi. »

« Tu as une bonne excuse non ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Kingskey soit de cet avis. Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Je croyais que tu étais en retard. »

« Je ne vais pas aller là-bas sans m'être douché ! »

« Un sortilège de nettoyage, tu connais ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Et tu peux me rejoindre tu sais ! »

.

OoO

.

Hermione n'avait pas accepté sa proposition de le rejoindre dans la douche et cela avait été probablement une sage décision, car il serait arrivé encore plus en retard au Ministère.

Il feignit de ne pas voir le regard entendu que lui jeta Harry et se concentra sur les dernières recommandations de Kingsley…qui étaient les mêmes depuis qu'il les avait autorisé à suivre Gordon.

Après que le monologue du Chef des aurors se soit terminé, Harry disparu sous sa cape d'invisibilité et Ron et Drago en firent de même avec des capes bon marché, mais qui étaient neuves et donc suffisante.

Kingsley les fit sortir du bureau et ils se dirigèrent sans encombre jusqu'au hall du Ministère. Gordon finissait à treize heures et il déjeunait habituellement à la cafétéria, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Et effectivement, leur collègue ne tarda pas à arriver, sortant d'un des ascenseurs et se dirigeant vers les cheminées. Il y disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, mais grâce à un sortilège de localisation qui avait été appliqué sur ses effets personnels, ils purent suivre sa trace et transplanèrent jusque dans son quartier d'habitation.

Sa maison n'était pas beaucoup protégée et ils purent constater qu'il était arrivé à destination, en le voyant apparaitre à travers la fenêtre.

Ils patientèrent un long moment, Drago et Ron ayant même finit par s'asseoir sur le trottoir, parce qu'ils en avaient assez de rester debout à ne rien faire.

Ron avait tendu le bras en arrière et était occupé à arracher des brins d'herbe. Drago ne disait rien mais son esprit était avec une jolie brune aux yeux marrons. Seuls Harry prêtait attention à ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait avouer que cela ne se résumait pas à grand-chose.

Et puis soudain, Gordon ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison. Drago et Ron se levèrent d'un bond, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits, et les trois hommes se lancèrent à la suite de leur collègue.

Ils furent néanmoins déçus, puisque Gordon ne fit que se rendre à la supérette du coin, afin d'acheter du lait et quelques légumes, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Les aurors n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que sa soirée serait plus intéressante que son après-midi.

Ils entraperçurent Gordon cuisiner, à travers la vitre de sa cuisine, puis il mangea et puis il disparut de leur champ de vision.

Ron commença à se plaindre discrètement du fait qu'il avait faim. Ni Harry ni Drago ne réagirent. Tous deux espéraient qu'il allait sortir dans la soirée, peut-être pour les amener à l'un des repaires du Cercle.

.

Et leur vœu fut exaucé lorsque le sortilège de géolocalisation leur indiqua qu'il avait transplané. Ils se rendirent au lieu indiqué par le sortilège et arrivèrent devant une maison typiquement anglaise, qui ressemblait à toutes celles du quartier. Peut-être que la maison abritait les réunions du Cercle, ou peut-être pas. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien et la haie qui entourait le jardin ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose.

Ils attendirent trois heures, dans une nuit humide et qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus froide. Et puis de la lumière inonda enfin le perron lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et ils purent voir Gordon sortir, se retourner pour embrasser la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et transplaner. DE nouveau chez lui s'ils en jugeaient par la géolocalisation.

« Tout ça pour ça. » Marmonna Ron d'un ton agacé. « Etre privé de repas pour ça. »

« Tais-toi Ron. Il y a un truc qui me dérange, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« On va rentrer et se reposer. Peut-être que ça te reviendras plus tard. »

Harry hocha la tête et tous trois reprirent le chemin de leurs habitations respectives.

.

Quand il arriva au Square Grimmaurd, Drago trouva une assiette encore chaude, qui avait probablement été préparée par Jean. N'ayant pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, il se rua dessus et la dévora rapidement.

Puis il monta les étages et pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il la trouva en train de s'amuser avec Noisette. Il n'avait jamais vu un animal aussi choyé que ce lapin.

« Regarde qui est là Noisette. C'est Drago. Tu vas lui dire bonjour ? Allez, vas-y. »

« Tu sais que tu fais peur parfois. »

« Mais regarde-le, il est tellement mignon. »

« Oui, oui… _Tu _pourrais au moins me dire bonjour ! »

« Je t'ai vu ce midi. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entend pas là. »

« Je rêve. » Ricana-t-elle « Drago Malefoy jaloux d'un lapin qu'il m'a lui-même offert. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux d'un lapin. Je te rappelles juste que tu avais dit que tu me ferais toujours passer avant lui. »

« C'est ce que je fais ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a toujours pas embrassé ? »

.

OoO

.

Cette fois-ci, Drago était déjà attablé devant un petit déjeuner, lorsqu' Harry débarqua, accompagné de Ron.

« Je sais ! Je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas réalisé. »

« Quoi ? »

« La copine de Gordon. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois, mais c'est assez pour me souvenir qu'elle est noire. »

« La femme d'hier était blanche et blonde. »

« Tout à fait. » Fit Harry.

« Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Il a très bien pu changer de copine. » Répondit Drago.

« On en aurait entendu parler tu ne penses pas ? »

« Peut-être. Il commence à quelle heure ce matin ? »

« Neuf heures. » Dit Ron. »

« Et bien je propose qu'on aille faire un petit tour chez lui. »

« Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. » Fit le survivant.

.

Une heure plus tard, toujours protégés par leurs capes d'invisibilités, ils se rendirent de nouveau chez Gordon. Et cette fois, ils ne se contentèrent pas de rester à l'extérieur et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Ils se séparèrent pour fouiller et voir s'ils trouvaient des indices qui prouveraient la culpabilité de Gordon.

Mais la maison ne semblait révéler aucun secret…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ai l'idée de descendre jusqu'à la cave.

A l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, une trappe attira son attention, et il préféra appeler ses amis avant de l'ouvrir. Merlin savait ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.

Lorsque Ron et Drago arrivèrent, tous deux brandirent leurs baguette, tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la trappe, le cœur battant.

Une petite échelle descendait vers le bas et il posa ses pieds sur les barreaux, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs.

Il arriva rapidement en bas et balaya les alentours avec sa baguette allumée.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une forme sombre.

Prudent, il s'approcha et étouffa un cri en se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait. C'était Gordon. Ligoté et bâillonné. Et s'il en jugeait par son état déplorable, il était là depuis un bon moment.

Il se retourna, et échangea un regard avec Ron et Drago qui venaient de le rejoindre. Dans leur tête, ils se posaient tous la même question : qui était la personne qui avait pris la place de Gordon depuis quelques mois ?

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Je m'aime. Non vraiment, je kiffe ma fin xDD.<p>

Et voilà, la révélation tant attendue. certaines avaient eu des soupçons, d'autres étaient plus catégoriques. Mais oui, Zacharias Smith était bien impliqué et ce depuis le début. C'était lui qui se regardait dans le miroir, lui qui a envoyé les premières lettres et lui qui a soumis Mary a l'imperium. **Pour celles à qui j'avais donné l'indice jaune : **il faisait référence la couleur de son ancienne maison : poufsouffle. Et en plus il est blond xD.

Au départ sa seule motivation devait être l'argent, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, je trouvais que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux et puis j'ai eu cette idée :D

Breffons. Et pour connaitre l'idée du faux Gordon...rendez-vous au prochain chapitre mouhahahah.

**Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je sais qu'il y en a parce que j'en ai enlevé pendant la première relecture, avant de faire cette fucking mauvaise manip -'**

Une review et vous pourrez faire des cochonneries sur un fauteuil avec Drago ou Hermione.

Bisous Bisous

.

**Chapitre 37 : 74 review + 1 MP pour 1431 lecteurs nous fait un taux de 5,24% de reviews (ça baisse !)**


	40. Chapitre XXXIX

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, même si mes copines de promos sont vilaines avec moi. Dans mon petit groupe de copines, il y en a deux qui sont enceintes et vous savez pas ce qu'elles m'ont fait ?! Elle l'ont dit à toutes les autres copines avant-hier alors que moi je ne l'ai su qu'HIER ! Les vilaines. Mais je pense qu'elles regrettent déjà tellement je suis en train de les fliquer xDDD Je regarde tout ce qu'elles mangent, qu'elle ne s'approchent pas trop de ceux qui fument et j'arrête pas de leur faire des recommandations genre j'ai 10 enfant xD Non mais j'aime trop les bébés et les femmes enceintes alors ça me rend juste super contente tout ça :D

Sinon, demain 1ER DECEMBRE. So demain KINDER POWER ! J'ai trop hâte de commencer mon calendrier de l'avent kinder. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comme vous le savez déjà, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un calendrier de l'avent fic comme l'année dernière et j'en suis la première désolée. Par contre il y aura tout de même un OS pour Nowel, il ne faut pas charrier non plus xD

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapter !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Zepower **: Héhéhé, alors, tu as réussi à tenir ? J'espère que oui xD Merci à toi pour la review !

**Amandine **: Contente que ça te plaise. Effectivement l'argent était un motif un peu tiré par les cheveux au vu de leur forte amitié, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de rajouter cette donnée.

:OO mais non voyons ! La première fois de Drago et Hermione c'est après l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny ! (je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ce lemon, tout le monde l'a oublié j'ai l'impression ! Bisous Bisous

**Kira-Adams** : Mouhahahahah, parce que je suis sadique. Contente de t'avoir surprise :D

**Alice D** : Héhéhé, j'aime produire un effet de surprise :D. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite

**Lisa **: Zach n'apparait qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui donc c'est normal xD Pour Gordon, il te suffit de lire :p

Oui je sais qu'il y a des fautes. J'en ai parlé dans ma note de chapitre. En fait j'avais tout bien corrigé mais au moment de poster j'ai fait une manip qui a tout effacé, y compris les rars anonymes. Etant donné que j'ai du tout refaire les rars et qu'il était déjà 21h45 j'ai décidé de ne pas recorrigé, sinon j'aurais posté très très tard. Mais non, je ne suis pas fâchée :) Tu va avoir un peu de Blaise Daphné et Théo Luna :D Bisous Bisous

**Yrne **: Je sais que je suis sadique, ne t'en fait pas pour ça xD Ravie que tu aimes. Pour gordon réponse ici :D

**Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! xDD Noisette dormait voyons :p Drago est l'homme parfait de toute façon :p

**M **: Héhéhé il y a de quoi devenir parano en effet xDD Mais la super psy Hermione est là. Les écureuils londoniens sont trop chous et pas farouches du tout. Ils 'approchent super près parfois tu peux les toucher :D

**Minnie35 **: ravie que tu ai aimé ! Voici la suite

**Aria **: Réponse ici pour le faux Gordon. Bisous Bisous

**Zarra-Hlne **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Bisous Bisous

**Madie **: Oui, je sais, c'est une des erreurs que j'avais corrigé mais avec la fausse manip, tout s'est effacé:/

**Sabi1301 **: Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est une bonne question que tu poses là, je suppose que ça dépend tu temps que tu restes sur la page ^^

**P.Y** : Merciiiiiii :) J'y pense mais je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me lancer…pour le moment ^^ Bisous Bisous

**Nan **: Merci énormément :D

**AliceMG **: Mouhahahahah, moi j'adore ma fin :D Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

**Cersei **: J'aime les fins sadiques. C'est mon petit plaisir d'auteur, car quand je lis je déteste aussi xD Contente que ça te plaise !

**Virginie **: Félicitations ! Tu devrais entrer chez les aurors xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Et mon tatouage c'est sur l'intérieur du pied gauche :DD

**Caroline LP** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :D Hermione est le cerveau et surtout, comme Smith avait déjà commencé le travail et qu'Astoria pouvait donner des infos… Merci à toi ! (et une review est toujours utile !)

**Maureen Maoa **: Héhé, la sadique n'est jamais bien loin voyons :p. ravie que le chapitre fasse partie de tes préférés. Pour Gordon réponse ici :DD

**JRB **: Thanks :D Et merci aussi pour Sous l'apparence. C'est mon bébé cette fic alors ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisous Bisous

**t** : Oh que oui il est carrément égoiste ! Oui je sais pour les warnings, j'hésite toujours à en faire parce que ça spoile mais je pense que c'est mieux quand même. Pour Hermione cela explique aussi qu'elle soit un peu plus mature ? C'est peut-être pour ça que JK a fait les choses comme ça ^^

**Mia **: Héhéhé, parce que j'adore ce genre de fin :D Contente que tu aimes. Et réponse ici pour Gordon ! Bisous Bisous !

**Kanny **: Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ici et sur les autres fics ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes :D

**Genevieve **: Mouhahah merci. xDDD J'ai bien rigolé pour la morale ! Oceane : Hermione ferait la tête si Noisette était mis dehors xDD

**From Hell** : Ah ça la pluie, ce ne serait pas le Royaume-Uni sans ça xDD Haaaaan des photos d'Hermione dans la cave ça aurait pu faire comme dans Pretty Little Liars. Ca aurait trop coulos mais ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Pour savoir qui est le faux Gordon just read :)

**Elodie **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes !

**Sunsetam **: Héhé, contente de t'avoir suprise. Réponse ici pour Mister Gordon xD Et merci pour mon anniv :DD

**HeeGii **: Arrête ! Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'avais pas fait de fin sadique xD Bisous Bisous

**Lilou **: J'aime vous faire des surprise xD Roooh mais il y aura une autre fic après celle-ci :) Bisous bisous et je t'envoie Drago !

**Guest (2)** : Félicitations pour avoir deviné. Cormac n'a rien a voir dans l'histoire par contre, lui ne savait vraiment rien. Ils accusaient Gordon parce qu'ils avaient des soupçons sur la présence d'une taupe et que Gordon avait proposé la solution de l'appât et de remplacer Drago auprès d'Hermione. Voici la suite :)

**Manon L** : Merci à toi pour cette review ! Je t'envoie un Drago. Réponse dans ce chapitre pour Gordon :D Bisous Bisous

**Naham **: Mouhahahahahahah je ne sais jamais laisser les choses calmes trop longtemps :D

.

.

**Thanks Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXXVIII : Invité surprise<br>**

**.  
><strong>

L'état de stupeur qui les avait envahi dura quelques instants, mais Harry finit par reprendre ses esprits et se précipita sur Gordon. Avec l'aide de Drago et Ron, il enleva rapidement les liens qui meurtrissaient son corps et purent également constater qu'il était dans un état d'hypothermie avancé. Son corps était plus que glacé et d'une couleur bleue affolante. Il fallait le transporter à Sainte-Mangouste de toute urgence.

« Mais comment on fait ? »

« Comment ça 'comment on fait' ? »

« Pour l'autre Gordon. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'on a découvert la supercherie. Et il faut prévenir Kingsley. Qu'il ne laisse pas ce type s'échapper. »

« On réfléchira en route. La peau de Gordon est bleue Ron. Il lui faut des soins de toute urgence. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête tandis que Drago et Harry cherchaient un objet à transformer en porloloin. Ils n'osaient pas transplaner avec Gordon, de peur d'améliorer son état. Une fois l'objet trouvé, ils lancèrent rapidement un portus dessus et arrivèrent à l'hôpital sorcier, ou Gordon fut immédiatement pris en charge.

Selon les médicomages, il était temps que l'on s'occupe de lui, parce que son état d'hypothermie avancée le conduisait tout droit vers la mort. En outre, il avait de nombreuses plaies, liées aux cordes magiques qui l'avaient maintenue ligoté.

Toujours inconscient, les médicomages préféraient attendre de le soigner pour le réanimer. Et pour le moment, il fallait donc attendre.

.

« Bon maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. On va au Ministère. Le faux Gordon est sur ses heures de travail. Il ne va pas rentrer maintenant. On va voir Kingsley, on lui explique ce qu'il se passe. Et puis on verra ce qu'il nous dit. »

Drago pinça les lèvres devant cette manière très potterienne de faire, mais n'ayant rien d'autre à proposer, il ne put que suivre le mouvement. Il craignait le pire. A tous les coups, ils allaient croiser Gordon dans le couloir et on verrait tout ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir s'inscrire en lettres rouges sur leurs visages. Et là, Hermione n'était pas là pour leur sauver la mise, comme elle avait dû le faire pendant une bonne partie de leur existence.

Une fois arrivés au département des aurors, il dû cependant reconnaitre qu'il avait été un peu trop pessimiste, puisqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bureau de Kingsley sans encombres.

Ils durent attendre un peu que leur chef revienne, puis ils entrèrent dans son bureau, Kingsley haussant un sourcil en voyant Drago insonoriser la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Gordon n'est pas Gordon. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé Gordon. Le vrai. Il était séquestré sous une trappe, dans la cave de sa maison. Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps mais les médicomages ont dit qu'il avait bien failli y passer. Il est toujours inconscient, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Il faut qu'on attrape celui qui prend sa place. Il doit être sous polynectar. Il faut attendre que les effets se dissipent, pour qu'on puisse voir de qui il s'agit. »

« Il faut être prudent. »

« C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé ! » Intervint soudain Harry. « Imaginez qu'il ne soit pas le seul...»

« Ce serait quand même gros. Et de toute façon Harry, on ne peut pas prendre tous les aurors un par un pour voir s'ils sont impliqués. »

« Mais… »

« Ce type qui prend la place de Gordon doit être assez haut placé dans le Cercle pour avoir eu cette place d'infiltré. Il n'est sûrement pas soumis au sortilège de langue de plomb, alors si on arrive à le faire parler... »

« Oh Ron, cesse de vivre dans un monde utopique. Il ne parlera pas. Tout comme les autres n'ont pas parlé. Les seuls qui étaient susceptibles de dire quelque chose sont ceux soumis aux langues de plomb. Franchement, on aurait dû verser du véritaserum dans leur nourriture depuis longtemps. »

« Drago… »

« Quoi ? Osez me dire que jamais personne ne l'a fait ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ficher ta carrière en l'air. »

« Je préfère perdre mon travail plutôt que perdre Hermione. Et vous ! » Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry et Ron. « Vous devriez penser la même chose. »

.

Et pour la énième fois depuis ces dernières semaines il se leva et quitta le bureau. Harry se leva à sa suite et le rattrapa dans le couloir. Il ne chercha pas à le retenir et à le faire revenir dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il se contenta de le suivre. Drago alla jusqu'à la cafétéria où il acheta un café, accompagné d'une part de tarte à la citrouille. Puis sans adresser un mot à Harry, sans même avoir fait mine de remarquer sa présence à ses côtés, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se mis à faire du tri. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait bien son ami depuis le temps qu'il le cotoyait au bureau. Drago était très ordonné. Il ne triait donc son bureau et papiers – qui n'avaient d'ailleurs absolument pas besoin de l'être – que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il était en colère ou qu'il voulait éviter une conversation. Harry le laissa donc faire pendant un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne veux pas perdre Hermione non plus. »

« Tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle en ce moment. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas choisi n'importe qui pour être gardien du secret du Square Grimmaurd. Il n'y a personne de plus fiable que McGonnagal. Je sais qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de dire quelque chose. »

« Et après ? » Fit Drago d'un ton désabusé. « Qu'est-il censé se passer ? Hermione va passer sa vie entière enfermée entre quatre murs, sans pouvoir sortir ? »

« Non mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'non mais' parce que c'est ce qu'il va se passer si tout le monde continue à vouloir jouer au petit auror qui respecte les règles. »

« On ne respecte pas toujours les règles. Regarde Gordon. »

« Oui c'est bien. On a découvert la supercherie. On va arrêter celui qui prend sa place. Encore un. Et puis on va essayer de le faire parler, et comme les autres il ne va rien dire et on en sera toujours au même point. »

« Ne te décourage pas. »

« Je ne me décourage pas Potter ! Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Je propose des solutions moi ! Et c'est vous qui ne voulez pas les prendre. »

« Soit raisonnable un peu Drago ! »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Très bien. Je reviendrais te chercher quand je saurais ce qu'on fait pour le faux Gordon. »

.

Il n'allait pas s'énerver, ni insister, cela ne servait à rien et il le savait très bien. Il regagna le bureau de son chef et secoua la tête, leur indiquant ainsi que Drago n'allait pas revenir tout de suite.

« J'ai réfléchi avec Ron. Gordon termine à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui. Je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure pour lui dire de passer dans mon bureau avant de partir. Le temps que les effets du polynectar se dissipent, la plupart des gens seront partis et ce sera moins compliqué. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau trente minutes avant au cas où il se douterait de quelque chose et tenterait de m'attaquer. »

« C'est ce qu'il risque de faire quand vous allez lui dire. »

« Oh..mais je ne pense pas que je vais lui dire. »

.

.

« Pétrificus Totalus. »

Le faux Gordon se raidit brusquement et bascula de la chaise où il était assis, en face de Kingsley.

Harry, Ron et Drago sortirent des toilettes attenantes au bureau, où ils s'étaient cachés et Drago donna un coup de pied au faux Gordon. Personne ne trouva quelque chose à y redire et Kingsley se pencha sur l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux, seule partie de son corps qui pouvait encore bouger.

« Je ne vais pas aller trop vite en besogne, mais sachez déjà que prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre à des fins nuisibles est interdit et punissable. Si l'on rajoute en plus que vous avez infiltré les aurors et que vous avez attaqué et séquestré l'un d'entre eux... Azkaban a déjà reçu l'ordre d'inscrire votre nom sur l'une de leur cellules. »

Ils ne savaient pas à quelle heure il avait pris son polynectar, mais visiblement, il s'était arrangé pour en reprendre après être rentré chez lui, parce qu'ils n'eurent au final à attendre pas plus de trente minutes.

Lentement, les traits de « Gordon » se transformèrent et laissèrent apparaire un homme plus grand, plus mince, et plus vieux. Un homme qui était très familier à Drago.

« Par les couilles de Merlin. Putain de bordel de merde. »

.

Pansy était la seule épargnée. Il avait été touché par le biais de Narcissa. Blaise avait été touché par le biais de Daphné et Astoria. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Théo. Parce que l'homme qui se tenait devant eux n'était autre que Tylerius Nott. Le père de Théo.

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Ron. »

« Evidemment que je le connais. Et tu devrais aussi. Ca t'arrive de regarder la liste des mangemorts disparus ? Non parce que tu es un auror Weasley. Si tu en croises un dans la rue, tu es censé le reconnaitre et l'arrêter. »

« Très drôle. Et vu ta réaction, tu le connais autrement. »

« C'est le père de Théo. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui annoncer. »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » Fit Harry avant de faire apparaitre des cordes magiques.

Il libéra ensuite Tylerius du sortilège de pétrification et les cordes se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il le fit ensuite léviter, pour qu'il soit un peu plus confortablement installé, même s'il ne le méritait en rien.

Drago avait toujours trouvé que le père de Théo avait un regard un peu fou et il devait avouer que les années n'avaient rien arrangé à son état. Il avait néanmoins pris un sacré coup de vieux. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et son visage était marqué.

Tylerius avait été un vieil ami de la famille Malefoy, mais Drago pouvait être presque certain que Lucius allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs dès qu'il allait mettre un pied à Azkaban. Surtout s'il avait toujours une place privilégiée et qu'il se comportait comme un petit chef. Drago connaissait son père et il savait bien qu'il devait haïr tout ses anciens camarades mangemorts qui étaient toujours en liberté alors que lui était derrière les barreaux. De mauvais jours attendaient Tylerius.

« Je vais aller droit au but, puisque de toute façon, vous savez tout ce qui se trame dans notre équipe. Vous faites partie du Cercle ? »

« Vous êtes des aurors lamentables et incompétents. J'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux pendant toutes ces semaines, et vous venez encore une fois de le prouver. Avez-vous besoin de poser la question ?! »

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous pris la place de Gordon ?»

« Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur monsieur Nott. Gordon est passé au plus près de la mort. »

« Quel dommage. » Fit Tylerius en n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout.

« Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps de toute façon. Est-ce que vous comptez répondre à nos questions ? »

Le regard que leur lança Nott répondait clairement à la question et les quatre aurors se consultèrent rapidement en silence.

Finalement, Ron et Drago emmenèrent l'homme dans une cellule et rejoignirent de nouveau Harry et Kingsley, dans le bureau de ce dernier.

« Mettons les choses au clair. » Fit Harry, une fois que les deux autres furent assis. « Nous ne savons pas combien de membres du Cercle restent en liberté et surtout si le ou les chef sont toujours dehors. Le fait qu'Hermione soit disparue de la circulation à leur yeux est pénalisant… »

« Attendez. » Coupa Ron « Est-ce que Nott sait ? »

« Pour le Square Grimmaurd ? Non. C'est resté entre nous. »

« Bon. C'est déjà ça de bien. »

« Oui. Donc. Le fait qu'ils ne sachent pas où elle est fait qu'ils n'envoient plus de menaces et qu'il n'y a plus eu d'attaques. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir où ils en sont. S'ils sont vraiment diminués ou non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? » Demanda Drago, un accent sarcastique dans la voix.

« Je ne propose rien pour le moment. Je réfléchis. »

Drago se pinça le nez. Il réfléchissait. Voyez-vous cela.

« L'un d'entre nous pourrait prendre du polynectar et se faire passer pour elle. »

« Tu veux justement rependre l'idée de l'appât ?! »

« C'est hors de question. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est une mauvaise idée. » Intervint Drago. « Je refuse. Si on veut faire ça il y a deux solutions : on prend des cheveux à Hermione sans qu'elle le sache, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'apprendra et ce sera la fin du monde. Elle ne va plus vouloir parler à personne pendant des semaines. La deuxième solution, c'est de lui demander. Et dans ce cas de figure, elle voudra le faire elle-même. Je sais que vous savez que j'ai raison. »

« Elle voudra le faire. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va la laisser. »

« Et ainsi on revient à la conséquence de la solution numéro un. »

« Mais il faut savoir ce que tu veux Drago ! » Fit Harry « A moi de te demander ce que tu préfères ? Perdre Hermione, ou qu'elle ne te parle plus pendant quelques semaines ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée – cela arrivait vraiment trop souvent en ce moment – il se leva et quitta la pièce. Et cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas revenir.

.

.

Les trois Granger le virent passer devant eux sans leur adresser la parole et il monta les escalier en les martelant de ses pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent une porte claquer violemment et le père d'Hermione émit un petit sifflement.

« Monsieur est en colère on dirait. C'est un sanguin celui-là. Attention à ce qu'il ne te tape pas dessus. »

« N'importe quoi papa. Drago ne frapperait jamais une femme. »

« Et un homme ? »

« C'est autre chose. Mais il ne te frappera jamais toi. »

« J'espère pour lui. Et pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois privée d'enfants. »

« Tu es ridicule chéri. Drago est très gentil. »

« Oh, j'ai compris que si tu avais dix ans de moins tu n'hésiterais pas. » Fit son mari.

Hermione rit devant les chamailleries de ses parents qui se comportaient comme de véritables enfants, puis elle se leva et monta à son tour les escaliers.

Elle chercha un peu, ouvrant quelques portes sans succès, puis elle finit par trouver Drago. Avec Noisette qu'il caressait distraitement.

Le lapin tendit les oreilles et son nez s'agita furieusement. Il dû reconnaitre l'odeur d'Hermione car il sauta des genoux de Drago et avança vers la brunette qui le pris dans ses bras.

« Il a fait caca partout sur notre lit ! »

« Et alors ? C'est un bébé. Un récurvite et c'est oublié. »

« … »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était « notre » lit. »

« Et bien maintenant tu le sais. » Dit-il sèchement.

« Drago ? »

« Quand Harry et Ron viendront te demander quelque chose, s'il te plait, dis non. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vont me demander ? C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ?»

« Je ne suis pas en colère. »

« Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis énervé. »

« Ce qui revient plus ou moins à la même chose. Que vont-il me demander ? »

« Des cheveux. Pour prendre ton apparence et essayer de démanteler une bonne fois pour toute le Cercle. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne les laisserais pas se mettre en danger pour moi. »

« Et voilà… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je sais très bien ce qui vient après cette phrase. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent en danger pour toi, mais tu vas te mettre en danger toi-même. Ne le nie pas. Tu vas leur proposer d'y aller toi-même alors que ces putains de mecs veulent te tuer. Voilà pourquoi je suis en colère…ou énervé…ou peu importe. »

« Je ne le ferais pas si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. »

Drago eut un petit rire sans joie et reprit.

« Tu vois. Tu ne nies même pas. L'idée t'est tout de suite venue à l'esprit. Et on sait tous les deux que tu n'es absolument pas le genre de femme qui ne fait pas quelque chose parce qu'on te dit de ne pas le faire. Non, ça c'est juste avec des stupides morceaux de parchemins qu'on appelle règlements. Les autres, tu t'en fous. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ?! » Explosa-t-elle

« Parce que toute cette histoire me rend dingue. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que j'ai en permanence peur que tu meures. Et parce que je sais que malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire tu vas marcher dans les combines d'Harry et Ron. Comme d'habitude. Le trio d'or. »

« Que tu sois jaloux est une chose Drago…mais l'immense confiance que tu as en moi me fait énormément plaisir. Vraiment. » Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Et merde ! Voilà, maintenant elle était blessée. Quel con ! Mais en même temps, elle n'avait même pas cherché à le rassurer.

.

.

« Ma chérie tout va bien ? »

« Non. »

Jean ouvrit la porte et trouva sa fille allongée sur son lit, en pleurs. Elle referma la porte à la hâte et s'approcha rapidement d'Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Oui. » Renifla Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Ca arrive à tous les couples. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où ton père et moi nous sommes disputés. »

« Mais c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute autant. Je n'aime pas ça. Et puis…je suis déçue. Il n'a même pas confiance en moi. »

« Tu es en colère. Mais je suis certaine que Drago a confiance en toi. Il a peur, c'est tout. »

« De toute façon tu l'adores. Tu le défendras toujours. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état voilà tout. Et je suis sûre que Drago regrette déjà ce qu'il a pu te dire. »

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le père d'Hermione fit à son tour son apparition, l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien ma mimine ? »

« Oui papa. Ne t'en fait pas. »

« Tu me dis ça alors que tu as les yeux encore rouges…il faut que j'aille mettre mon poing dans la figure de Drago ? »

« Comme si tu allais le frapper… » Ricana Hermione.

« J'ai au moins le mérite de te faire rire mimine. »

« Je peux avoir un câlin ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Evidemment mon cœur. »

Vingt-cinq ans, et pourtant elle avait toujours autant besoin de ses parents et de leur amour.

Drago repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, après avoir juste entrouvert la porte de sa chambre. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment, et ils parleraient donc plus tard…

.

OoO

.

« Salut Herm', ça va ? »

« Pas trop non. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron

« Rien de spécial. Mon travail me manque et j'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici. »

Ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle n'était pas bien car elle n'avait toujours pas arrangé les choses avec Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés et il n'avait même pas passé la nuit ici, ce qui l'avait énormément peinée. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite à Harry et Ron. Elle voulait d'abord savoir si Drago avait raison et connaitre le motif de leur visite. Et vu la tête de Ron, elle était certaine qu'ils avaient quelque chose à demander.

Elle les laissa faire et les observa tourner autour du pot pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ils essayaient de meubler la conversation d'une manière absolument pas naturelle et Harry finit par se lancer.

« Hermione…on a quelque chose à te demander. »

« Oui ? Je vous écoute. »

« C'est par rapport à l'enquête. Elle stagne et nous n'arrivons pas à savoir si le Cercle est vraiment affaibli ou non. Comme ils ne savent pas où tu es, ils ne se montrent plus et c'est compliqué de pouvoir les arrêter. » Commença Ron.

« Nous avons donc discuté avec Kingsley et nous avons évoqué l'idée de leur tendre un piège. Il faudrait leur faire croire que tu penses que tout est terminé et que tu ressortes. Et pour réaliser cela, il faut quelqu'un qui prenne ton apparence. Et nous aurions donc besoin de quelques cheveux pour le polynectar. » Continua Harry

« C'est non. »

« Mais Hermione… » Reprit Ron.

« J'ai menti d'accord. Si ça ne va pas aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à cause de mon travail. Je me suis disputée avec Drago. Il…il m'a dit que vous alliez venir me demander ça. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors il est hors de question que vous mettiez votre vie en danger pour moi. Si quelqu'un devait servir d'appât, il faudrait que ce soit moi et personne d'autre. Mais si je le fais, Drago ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

« Hermione, Ron et moi sommes auror. C'est tous les jours que notre vie est mise en danger. Tu veux que les choses restent comme cela pour toujours ou quoi ? »

« Ma priorité à l'heure actuelle c'est Drago. »

« Oh mais ça va Hermione ! Il est énervé. Il va se calmer et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Arrête de paniquer. »

« Je ne panique pas. Je veux d'abord arranger les choses avec lui. On verra plus tard pour le reste, mais une chose est sûre. Je ne vous donnerai pas mes cheveux et je vous préviens tout de suite il est hors de question de faire les choses derrière mon dos. Je ferais l'appât, un point c'est tout. »

« Drago ne te laissera pas faire. »

« Ca, c'est mon problème. » Trancha-t-elle.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux espéraient la même chose : que Drago dissuade Hermione de faire quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse. Parce que même après toutes ces années, et même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas à voix haute, elle leur faisait toujours un peu peur parfois. Et si Drago se chargeait de la partie la plus compliquée, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cormac ? »

« Comment est-ce que j'en aurais eu ? Il ne sait pas où je suis et nous ne sommes pas censés nous parler. »

« D'accord. Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait appris pour Smith. » Répondit Harry.

.

OoO

.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Théo avait attaché un bandeau noir derrière son crâne, qui lui cachait les yeux. Il la guidait depuis quelques minutes et un large sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Elle adorait les surprises.

« Tu verras. Encore un peu de patience. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer et puis il lui indiqua de faire attention, parce qu'ils allaient monter des marches. Une fois ces dernières montées, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le plat. Ils firent encore quelque pas et Théo fit allonger la blonde. Puis elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main et il retira le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue.

« Oh Théo… » Lâcha-t-elle.

Au dessus d'elle, un immense toit vitré laissait apparaitre le ciel d'un noir d'encre, dans lequel scintillaient des milliers d'étoiles. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tant elle était émue. Il avait trouvée. C'était sa maison de rêve et il l'avait trouvée.

« J'ai déjà les papiers. Il ne manque que nos deux signatures et les clés sont à nous. »

« C'est merveilleux. Tu es merveilleux Théo. »

« Elle te plait ? »

« Evidemment qu'elle me plait. C'est merveilleux Théo. Je voudrais vivre ici tout de suite. »

« Dès demain on peut emménager si tu veux…»

.

OoO

.

Hermione rongeait son frein. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Drago, de mettre les choses au clair et que cette dispute soit enfin derrière eux. Sauf que Drago n'était pas revenu au Square Grimmaurd et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller elle-même le rejoindre, à cause de cette fichue interdiction de sortir. Si elle avait été toute seule, elle y serait tout de même allée, mais si ses parents la voyaient partir, ils préviendraient tout de suite Harry et Ron.

Elle avait tout de même envoyé un hibou au blond, mais il ne lui avait pas répondu et cela l'insupportait.

Elle tournait en rond dans la maison. Elle supportait de moins en moins le fait d'être inactive et de ne pas pouvoir aller travailler. Ses patients avaient besoin d'elle par Merlin !

Noisette vint se frotter à ses jambes et elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa et le serra contre elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche, mais le lapin n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il remuait le nez d'un air satisfait qui fit sourire la brune.

.

Lorsque Drago entra dans la pièce, il trouva donc Hermione en train de câliner ce fichu lapin et soupira. Certes, il avait voulu lui faire plaisir mais elle passait son temps avec lui.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant entrer et ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant de déclarer en même temps :

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on se dispute. » Fit Hermione.

« Moi non plus. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, parce que c'est faux. »

« Harry et Ron sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont parlé et…écoutes-moi s'il te plait. Il faut tenter. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Tu seras avec moi, il n'arrivera rien. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec toi qu'il n'arrivera rien. »

« Mais tu seras rassuré non ? »

« Non. »

« Drago… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et Ron te laissent faire ?Ca ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on attrapera celui qui est à la tête du Cercle. »

« Mais il faut tenter le coup. »

« Tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vouloir faire une chose pareille. »

« C'est différent. Les autres fois on ne savait pas. Nous avons été à chaque fois pris par surprise. Là, c'est nous qui leur tendons un piège. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Hermione…je ne veux pas te perdre. »

La jeune femme lut la détresse dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et posa ensuite sa tête sur son torse.

« Réfléchis-y. Je ne compte pas mourir non plus Drago. J'ai trop de choses à faire avec toi pour ça. »

.

OoO

.

Blaise leva les yeux en entendant le bruit du transplanage et se leva en voyant Daphné arriver vers lui, les yeux rouges. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle était allée rendre visite à sa sœur à Azkaban. N'ayant pas encore été jugée, Astoria avait le droit de recevoir des visites. Daphné n'avait pas voulu que Blaise l'accompagne. Il fallait qu'elle s'y rende seule pour réaliser.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'appuya contre Blaise alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler. Elle avait déjà tant pleuré à Azkaban, et elle pleurait encore…

« Je ne la reconnais plus…ma petite sœur…je ne comprends pas… »

« … »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu faire ça…devenir un tel monstre…elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle regrettait… »

« … »

« J'aurais dû voir qu'il se passait quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Daphné. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Mais c'est ma petite sœur ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui la connait plus que quiconque, c'est bien moi non ?! »

« Bien sur, mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas deviner. Dans ta tête Astoria est encore une petite fille timide qui ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Jamais tu n'aurais pu te rendre compte de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je suis tellement déçue par elle. Et en même temps…ça me fait si mal de la voir en prison. Elle a maigri. Elle était toute blanche. »

« Je sais que c'est dur chérie. Mais sache que je serais toujours là. Même si tu pleures. Même si tu vas mal. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Blaise. »

« Tu ne ferais rien. Je suis indispensable. Blaise Zabini est toujours indispensable. »

Il sourit en voyant qu'il l'avait fait rire et la serra plus contre lui. Il savait être sérieux parfois, surtout quand Daphné avait besoin de lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, les passages ThéoLuna et Blaise/Daphné sont assez courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous ont tout de même plu !

Drago et Hermione, il fallait bien qu'ils se disputent un jour xD Le pauvre Dragounet est au bord du craquage, de la crise de nerf, de tout !

Et...the Fake Gordon ! Tylerius Nott héhéhéhé, je suis sûre que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Une review et Drago vous dira qu'il vous aime !

Bisous Bisous

.

**Chapitre XXXVIII : 80 reviews pour 1334 lecteurs nous fait un taux de 5,99 % de reviews (oui, on peut dire 6% \o/)**


	41. Chapitre XL

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous. Moi très bien. Demain je fais mon sapiiiiiiiiiiin héhé Mais bon, j'ai hâte d'être en vacances.

Ah et, souhaitez moi bonne chance. Mardi matin je passe ma première épreuve de diplôme (le reste est en juin). Je compte sur vos bonnes ondes.

Quoi d'autre à dire. Il a neigé ce matin *_* et...c'est tout je crois. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoir est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Yrne **: Héhéhé, contente que ça te plaise. Drago est en effet une cocote minute au bord de l'explosion !

**Oceane **: Tous les couples se disputent, il fallait bien que ça arrive pour nos petits chéris ! (quoi que tous les couples…peut-être sauf Théo et Luna xD)

**Alice D** : Mouhahahahahah réponses à tes questions trèèès bientôt !

**Zepower **: xDD Quels tics par exemple ? Je sais qu'oralement j'en ai beaucoup mais à l'écrit je m'en rends moins compte. Sauf peut-être « breffons » que je dis vraiment souvent. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours en tout cas :D

**Lululoulou **: Oui tous les couples se disputent de toute façon. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres. La fic est bientôt finie:/

**Elodie **: Héhé, c'est une idée. Comme les 7 potter…tu verras :)

**Amandine **: Non désolée, je ne connais pas de banquier xDD. xD Votre première dispute était vraiment pour un shockobon ? xD Je sais que beaucoup souhaitaient un peu plus de Blaise/Daphné donc j'ai essayé de le faire :)

**t** : C'est impossible de ne pas se disputer xD Et c'est vrai que je préfère éviter les clichés qui reviennent dans toutes les fics. Harry et Ron ne défient pas les interdits parce que ce serait trop facile hihi

Le papa de Théo n'a pas de prénom dans les livres, donc c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Au départ je voulais l'appeler Théophile mais je me suis souvenue que Bewitch_Tales l'avait déjà fait dans Ellarosa so…

Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

Et je pense que quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione aurait quand même été plus mature qu'eux, c'est sa personnalité qui est comme ça, mais dans leurs premières années à Poudlard, le fait qu'elle ai un an de plus à également aidé.

**Madie **: Tu verras bien si ça arrive…ou pas xD

**AliceMG **: merci beaucoup ! Réponse bientôt pour l'appât. Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

**Laurine25** : Roh mais tu lis quand tu veux voyons. Ravie que tu aimes toujours ma fic ! Voici la suite :D

**JRB **: Merci beaucoup ! ta curiosité va enfin être satisfaite. Je trouve que c'est une question de respect de répondre aux reviews. Vous prenez la peine de m'en laisser, il est normal que je prenne aussi le temps d'y répondre :) Courage pour l'opération ! Bisous Bisous

**M**. : Héhé, tu m'inviteras à la crémaillère quand tu auras trouvé ta maison héhé :D

**Kira-Adams** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente de te surprendre. Voici la suite :D

**Virginie **: Théo/Luna est un couple parfait. Pour l'instant les amis de Théo ne vont rien lui dire. Oui c'est clair qu'Hermione a mis de l'eau de son vin depuis le début de l'histoire ! Non, pas encore d'appât dans ce chapitre.

Je n'ai pas encore fait le tatouage. J'ai juste pris le rendez-vous, maintenant il faut attendre et c'est long !

**Maureen Maoa** : Il existe dans HP mais il n'a pas de prénom xD ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Euhh non xD Par contre Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Voici la suite :) Bisous Bisous

**Aria **: Ouiii j'adore chaque couple de cette fic (normal en même xDD) Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bisous Bisous

**Minnie35 **: ravie que tu ai aimé ! Et de t'avoir surprise. Tous les couples se disputent, et eux avec leurs caractères, c'est obligé xD

**Sunsetam **: Il vient foutre la me*de xDDD Je suis contente de te surprendre. :OOO Tu as de ces idée. Non, Noisette est un lapinou tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal :D Aujourd'hui chez moi il a neigéééééé :DD

**Lou **: Si Drago n'est pas venu ce n'est pas ma faute. Je l'ai bien envoyé, il faut voir ça avec le service hibou de la poste, non mais :p

J'adore les bébés moi aussi…je ne suis pas une aupair pour rien. Et les syptômes que tu décris, je les ai exploités dans ma fic «la grossesse c'est long » ou Hermione met bien cher à Drago xD (si ça te tente :) )

De la glace au nut ? OMG ça doit être SO GOOD !

**HeeGii **: Je me demande si tu vas me maudire ici ? Hihi

**Lisa **: Tu verras s'il arrive quelque chose à un Hermione, ou à un auror héhé. Voici la suite :D

**Hermya Dawson **: Hello. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! Hermione est têtue donc elle fera de toute façon l'appât.

Daphné n'est pas naïve, mais c'est sa sœur, donc c'est normal qu'elle ai du mal à l'admettre ^^

**Kanny** : Merciii, je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

.

.

**Thanks Lucius**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XL : Coupables<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione en apercevant le château qu'elle aimait tant. Elle et Drago remontèrent l'allée vers les grandes portes et son regard s'égara vers l'endroit où Pattenrond avait été enterré. Son cœur se serra mais sa tristesse n'était plus aussi aigüe qu'auparavant.

Elle prenait de grandes inspirations, heureuse de pouvoir enfin respirer de l'air pur. Elle commençait à devenir sérieusement folle entre les murs du Square Grimmaurd.

Elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir pour aller à la bibliothèque. C'était une condition de Drago : avant de se lancer dans une quelconque opération suicide, il voulait qu'elle mette toutes les chances de son côté pour trouver une solution pour le sortilège de langue de plomb, qui permettrait d'éviter leur plan totalement stupide.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du château et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus. Drago ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi était content de revenir ici, les bons souvenirs surpassant les mauvais.

.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, et la gargouille devait avoir été prévenue, puisqu'elle s'écarta à leur arrivée, les laissant monter l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Hermione ! Que je suis contente de vous voir. Et vous aussi Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Vous me décevez Drago. » Fit alors une voix reconnaissable entre mille « Cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…vraiment. »

« SEVERUS ! » S'exclama McGonnagal en fusillant le tableau du regard.

« Il a raison. Mais pour ma part je mettrais l'accent sur le côté sang-de-bourbe. »

« PHINEAS. »

« Laissez-les Minerva. Il est fort dommage qu'ils ne sachent pas apprécier l'Amour à sa juste valeur. »

Voir Hermione et Drago ensemble avait l'air de considérablement ravir le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux brillaient particulièrement et son sourire satisfait ne trompait personne. Hermione rougit et Phineas Nigellus se mit à marmonner des paroles méprisantes qui firent soupirer McGonnagal.

« Ils vont finir par me rendre folle. Miss Granger, j'ai informé Mrs Pince de votre venue et vous avez accès libre à la réserve. Elle a néanmoins exigé que vous surveilliez Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? Cette vieille chouette totalement cinglée. Tout ça parce que j'ai écrit dans un livre une fois. »

« Drago ! Tu as écrit dans un livre de la bibliothèque ? »

« Oh ne commence pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux Granger. Tout le monde faisait ça. Sauf toi évidemment. C'était plus facile pour réviser. Il suffisait de ne pas oublier l'effacer une fois terminé. »

« Tu me dégoutes ! Je te jure que si jamais un jour tu écris sur un de mes livres… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je lirais un de tes livres ? A moins que je sois pris d'une crise d'insomnie aigue. »

Cette phrase fit ricaner le tableau de Severus Rogue et Mcgonnagal, tout comme Hermione lui jetèrent un regard indigné.

« Vous pouvez manger dans la Grande Salle aux heures des repas, et si vous ne le souhaitez pas, je pense que vous connaissez le chemin des cuisines. Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre au deuxième étage. Le mot de passe est « mandragore ». » reprit la directrice

« Je vous remercie infiniment. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Hermione. »

Ils repartirent en direction de la bibliothèque et Drago remarqua que la jeune femme avançait d'un pas raide, le menton quelque peu levé.

.

« Je n'y crois pas… » Marmonna-t-il « Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai écrit sur un livre il y a de ça des années. Ce n'est même pas à toi ! »

« … »

« Tu es ridicule. En plus Mrs Pince est une vieille chouette rabougrie. Toujours à jeter des sales regards et marmonner dans sa barbe. Et ceci n'est pas une image. Elle a vraiment une barbe. »

« … »

« Très bien. Sois hautaine. Je m'en fiche. »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et continua d'avancer rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle y entra, Mrs Pince se leva et esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Sourire qui se fana très vite lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond qui l'accompagnait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la réserve et quelques élèves leur jetèrent des regards intrigués lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on fait ça de toute façon. » S'exclama-t-elle une fois la porte refermée.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh je t'en prie Drago. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un sortilège inventé. Et tu n'as rien trouvé pour remédier à ce sortilège alors que tu t'y connais beaucoup plus en magie noire que moi. »

« Mais tu es plus intelligente que moi. Et tu es également meilleure pour trouver des informations dans les livres adéquats. »

« Je ne peux pas trouver des informations qui n'existent pas, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde. »

« Tu as promis Hermione ! Tu as promis que tu le ferais avant de… »

« Je sais que ce que j'ai promis. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers les étagères poussiéreuses.

Elle parcourut les titres des yeux, s'arrêtant pour saisir ceux qui lui semblaient intéressants. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout lire attentivement et elle comptait utiliser sa baguette pour effectuer des recherches de mots clés.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la table où le blond l'attendait, il soupira en voyant la vingtaine de livres qui lévitaient devant elle. Et son regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle désirait de l'aide le fit presque soupirer.

.

OoO

.

« Qui est à la tête du Cercle ? »

« Vous en êtes encore à ce stade là ? Me faire revenir d'Azkaban pour ça. »

« Vous faire revenir d'Azkaban pour une bonne raison. Vous connaissez la prison de Nurmengard et sa réputation je suppose ? Ils ont toujours des détraqueurs et il parait que les châtiments corporels sont toujours de mise. Un transfert de prison est tellement simple à accomplir. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis d'avoir de nouveaux détenus. Nous allons vous laisser quelques instants Mr Flint. Ce n'est pas une proposition qui vous sera faite plusieurs fois.

Harry sortit de la pièce, et alla rejoindre Ron à la cafétéria. Il lui rapporta l'ultimatum de Kingsley et le rouquin eut un petit sourire.

« Il va cracher le morceau. C'est pas possible autrement. Honnêtement, personne ne garderait le secret. Nurmengard c'est l'enfer à ce qu'on dit. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait même pas y poser un seul orteil. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Et puis cela voudrait dire qu'Hermione n'irait pas faire n'importe quoi. »

« Tout à fait. »

« Vous y retournez quand ? »

« Kingsley a dit qu'on lui laisse une demie heure. Le temps de cogiter et de bien visualiser à quoi ressemble ce palace. »

.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou non, mais Flint lui sembla vraiment pâle, lorsqu'il retourna dans la pièce.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui et se réjouit de le voir déglutir difficilement.

« Alors Monsieur Flint." Demanda Kingsley. « Vous avez réfléchi ? »

« Je veux bien vous donner les indications pour accéder à notre lieu de réunion. »

« N'est-ce pas un lieu protégé ? »

« Si. Par un fidélitas. Dont je suis le gardien du secret. »

Harry se redressa imperceptiblement. Les choses devenaient intéressantes. Il fixa son regard sur les lèvres de Flint et attendit qu'il parle. Qu'il livre enfin son petit secret.

« Le manoir de la famille Rosier. Il était abandonné. Il devait même être détruit par le Ministère à ce qu'on dit. Vous faites tellement bien votre travail. »

« L'adresse exacte. Sur un papier Flint. Tu sais très bien qu'autrement le sortilège ne se lèvera pas. Ou tu souhaites vraiment aller à Nurmengard ? »

« Si vous me donniez un parchemin je pourrais peut-être remédier à votre problème. »Fit-il avec du venin dans la voix.

Mais Harry n'y prêta même pas attention, trop heureux de le voir poser sur le papier l'information qu'il voulait. Il savait que Flint ne s'amuserait pas à inscrire une fausse information puisqu'il avait parfaitement conscience que les aurors pouvaient facilement aller le chercher dans sa 'confortable' cellule d'Azkaban, pour aller le mettre dans un endroit beaucoup moins confortable.

.

OoO

.

« Hum… »

« DRAGO ! »

Le blond la sentait vraiment sur les nerfs et il savait que le moindre bruit pouvait déclencher la bombe à retardement en laquelle elle semblait s'être transformée. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir aussi tendue et il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

« Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. »

« Tu me déconcentres. »

« Est-ce que tu veux un thé ? J'irais le chercher pour toi. »

« Oui. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Il n'était pas sûr que son enthousiasme soit du au fait qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'un thé. Non, elle devait juste vouloir qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pendant un moment puisqu'il la déconcentrait soit disant.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et décida de ne pas descendre directement aux cuisines et de se balader dans les couloirs. Ce château représentait toute son adolescence. Les bons moments passés dans la salle commune avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo, les joutes verbales avec Harry et Ron. Et Hermione. Mais pour cette part, il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais souvenir. Il repensait à son inimitié avec Harry et Ron en riant, ils en plaisantaient souvent tous les trois…Mais Hermione… il l'avait tellement fait souffrir… Il ne pouvait pas repenser à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer sans avoir profondément honte de lui-même.

Passant devant une fenêtre, son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le stade de quidditch, et il sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas joué…Cela lui manquait.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Maitresse McGonnagall nous a prévenu que vous et Miss Granger allez séjourner au château. Les elfes feront tout pour que le séjour de Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger se déroule pour le mieux. Monsieur Malefoy désire quelque chose ? »

« Une tasse de thé. Sans lait et avec un demi sucre. »

« Autre chose Monsieur Malefoy ? » Demanda un des elfes

« Non…euh…attendez. Quelle sorte de nourriture pourrait mettre une femme qui a passé toute sa journée enfermée, de bonne humeur ? »

« Du gâteau au chocolat ! Nous pouvons en préparer pour Miss Granger. Les elfes de Poudlard ont un très bon souvenir de Miss Granger. Miss est quelqu'un de très gentil, surtout avec les elfes. Elle mérite le meilleur séjour possible. »

« Gentille avec les elfes…je n'en doute pas. »

On lui apporta la tasse de thé et l'assiette de gâteau entre mille et unes courbettes et après avoir remercié les elfes, il repartit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Il tâcha d'être discret, sachant qu'il signait son arrêt de mort si Mrs Pince le surprenait avec de la nourriture et finit par regagner sans encombres la réserve.

.

Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient plus en bataille que jamais et ses joues arboraient une couleur rouge soutenue. Elle avait écrit des tas de choses sur des parchemins, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de conséquent, sinon, cet air contrarié ne serait pas inscrit sur son visage. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne trouverait rien, il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait tout de même trouver puisqu'elle ne supportait pas que les livres puissent lui faire défaut.

« Ca sent…oh… »

« Et oui Madame. Le gâteau au chocolat. »

« Tu es un tricheur. »

« On jouait à quelque chose ? »

Elle lui tira la langue, avant de mordre dans sa part de gâteau avec avidité. Elle avait faim, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle le dévora tout en lisant et en buvant son thé.

« Tu comptes y passer encore combien de temps ? »

« Je n'ai même pas encore traité la moitié des livres Drago ! »

« On ne va pas rester ici toute la nuit. »

« Je ne t'oblige à rien. »

« S'il te plait. Encore une heure et après stop ! Tu continueras demain. »

« On verra. Pour l'instant tais-toi. Comment veux-tu que je lise correctement si tu me parles en même temps !?"

Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur ses traits lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à refermer son livre et à se lever. La journée semblait l'avoir épuisée.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas descendre à la Grande Salle pour ne pas voir tous les élèves les regarder avec des yeux curieux.

Au lieu de ça, ils décidèrent de regagner la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée.

Elle était vraiment spacieuse et Hermione se jeta sur l'immense lit à peine entrée. Là dedans, elle était certaine de bien dormir…

Drago quant-à lui remarqua immédiatement le petit hibou qui voletait près de la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha et détacha le petit parchemin, qu'il déplia et lut.

Harry l'informait de ce qu'ils avaient réussit à soutirer à Flint et lui précisait qu'ils se rendraient au Manoir Rosier dès qu'il serait de retour de Poudlard.

Quand il eut terminé de lire et qu'il se retourna, Hermione s'était endormie.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron virent Cormac arriver au département des aurors, ils s'empressèrent d'aller se cacher dans les toilettes. Ils étaient lâches, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de l'accueillir et de le mener auprès de Smith. Les parents de ce dernier avaient été prévenus mais ils ne savaient pas si Cormac avait été informé du motif pour lequel son soit disant meilleur ami était mis en examen…

« Zach ! » S'exclama Cormac en entrant dans la pièce de visite. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ils t'ont arrêté. T'as pas fait une grosse connerie j'espère. S'il faut payer une caution je peux le faire. »

« … »

« Zach ? »

« J'ai fait une grosse connerie. Une énorme connerie. » Fit le blond d'une toute petite voix.

« Quel genre de connerie ? »

« Le genre que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. »

« Arrête tes bêtises. Tout est pardonnable voyons. »

« Pas ça… »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de si grave ? »

« Je… »

« Zach, tu m'inquiètes. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je…je m'en veux tellement… »

« Mais de quoi ?! »

« Hermione… »

« Quoi ? Quoi Hermione ? » Demanda Cormac, d'un ton un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu…tu sais…les lettres qu'on lui envoyait. Quand Malefoy est venu vérifier ton écriture et ensuite, quand tu as appris qu'elle était en danger de mort… »

« Oui. » Fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il avait pâli et commençait à redouter les prochaines paroles de son meilleur ami. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et lorsqu'il vit les larmes monter dans les yeux de Zach, il sut que son monde n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler. Il n'avait jamais vu Zacharias Smith pleurer ! Jamais. Alors qu'il était son meilleur ami depuis des années.

.

« Zach… »

« Je…je suis désolé Cormac. Vraiment. Je voulais juste faire ça pour toi. Je voulais lui faire peur avec ces lettres et après j'ai été entrainé…je ne voulais pas…je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la tuer ou de vouloir qu'elle meure. »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« Pardonnes-moi… »

« Depuis tout ce temps ! Tu étais mêlé à tout ça et tu n'as rien dit ?! Mais c'est une blague ou quoi ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça. Comment… »

« J'ai fait ça pour toi… »

« Pour moi. On veut tuer Hermione, tu le sais et tu ne dis rien, tu participes et tu oses dire que tu fais ça pour moi ? »

« Je voulais… »

« Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu voulais hein ? Dis-moi ce que tu voulais ? »

« Je ne sais. J'étais perdu. Je voulais tellement que tu ailles mieux. »

« Tu sais quoi. Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas rester une seule seconde de plus à côté de toi. Je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Les meilleurs amis ne se font pas des choses pareilles. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole. »

« Je t'aime Cormac. »

L'ancien Gryffondor qui s'était arrêté au niveau de la porte se stoppa net. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Zacharias. Ces mots n'étaient pas prononcés de manière ordinaire. Il y avait…quelque chose…

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'aime. Je suis…amoureux de toi. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. Non. Ne réponds même pas. Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi tout comme tu ne peux pas être mon ami. Les gens qu'on aime, on ne leur fait pas des choses pareilles. »

Et cette fois-ci, sans plus se retourner, il quitta la pièce, bien décidé à ne plus jamais revoir cet homme, qu'il croyait connaitre et qui l'avait en réalité déçu et trahi plus que quiconque aurait pu le faire.

.

OoO

.

« Drago…Drago… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Où-est-ce que je suis ? » Demanda Hermione qui venait de se réveiller et qui avait l'air totalement hagard.

« Dans un lit, à Poudlard. Tu t'es endormie en une seconde tout à l'heure»

« Oh… »

« En tout cas je suis ravi de constater que même en ayant passé la journée dans les bouquins, ton cerveau n'est pas assez atteint pour que tu rêves de livres. Je préfère quand tu rêves de moi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je rêvais de toi ? »

« Parce que tu prononçais mon nom. Et cette fois-ci je te promets que c'est vrai ! »

« Je te crois. Tu faisais du balai au dessus du lac et tu allais beaucoup trop haut. Je voulais que tu arrêtes et je t'appelais. »

« Tes rêves sont inintéressant. Qui rêve de choses aussi ennuyantes ?»

« Excuse-moi de ne pas faire de rêves érotiques. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« On se lève du pied gauche à ce que je vois. »

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller au lieu de me laisser dormir. Cette nuit je ne vais pas arriver à dormir. »

« On pourra faire l'amour comme ça ? Maintenant que ton lapin pervers n'est pas là pour jouer les voyeurs. »

« Noisette dormait. Et ce ce n'est pas un pervers. Il est super mignon et puis c'est toi qui me l'as offert. Tu devrais être content. »

« Je suis très heureux. »

« Ca se lit sur ton visage. »

.

OoO

.

Pansy rentra chez elle et constata que Ron n'était pas encore là, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis quelques temps. Il restait tard au Ministère et ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup.

Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, tout comme Ginny n'en voulait pas à Harry. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils travaillent dur et qu'une fois que tout cela serait fini, ils pourraient se retrouver, en couple, mais également au sein de toute leur petite bande.

La brune revenait de chez Luna et Théo. Leur appartement était tout bonnement magnifique, mais plus que par l'appartement, elle avait été bouleversée par le bonheur qu'ils dégageaient. Leur histoire était allée tellement vite…chez n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait trouvé des choses à y redire, mais pas chez eux.

Voir Théo et Luna la faisait réfléchir sur sa relation avec Ron. Elle aimait Ron. Elle était très amoureuse de lui, mais elle voyait Théo et Luna qui auraient pu faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre et elle…elle n'était pas capable d'en faire de même et elle se remettait beaucoup en question.

Ron lui parlait toujours de faire un enfant, elle voyait bien qu'il en avait réellement envie. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accepter ? Elle était égoïste. Elle le savait bien. Elle ne pensait qu'aux kilos qu'elle allait prendre, à sa silhouette qui allait se déformer, à l'alcool qu'elle ne pourrait plus boire pendant neuf mois…oui, parce que si d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait un enfant, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de continuer à faire la fête. Molly Weasley serait parfaitement heureuse de pouvoir garder le bébé pendant qu'elle irait se saouler avec Hermione dans un bar.

Elle cogita sur son canapé jusqu'à ce que Ron rentre finalement du travail. Il semblait éreinté, mais pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, son regard s'illumina et il lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Un déclic se fit à cet instant, au plus profond d'elle-même et elle devint comme possédée. Elle se leva mécaniquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite armoire, attrapa son immense flacon de potion contraceptive, le déboucha…et en vida le contenu intégral dans le lavabo.

.

OoO

.

« Tu as informé Hermione de ce qu'on allait faire ? » Demanda Ron

« Dans les grandes lignes. » Répondit Drago « J'avais à peine commencé qu'elle disait déjà qu'elle voulait venir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle. Ca doit être à force de vous fréquenter qu'elle est devenue comme ça. »

« La ferme Drago. »

Ils étaient dix. Dix à partir pour le manoir abandonné des Rosier, où se trouvait le quartier général du Cercle. Et des renforts étaient prévus au cas où, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver là bas.

Secrètement, ils espéraient tous tomber sur un rassemblement, une réunion qui leur permettrait de mettre la main sur tous les membres du Cercle restant. Kingsley leur donna les dernières recommandations et Harry fut nommé chef d'équipe.

La tension se faisait ressentir alors qu'ils approchaient du Manoir Rosier. Tous les aurors ou presque avaient travaillé de près ou de loin sur cette affaire qui prenait énormément de temps et les inquiétait tous, et chacun souhaitait pouvoir enfin arrêter définitivement les personnes qui leur empoisonnaient la vie.

Ils avançaient au milieu d'une lande déserte et d'un seul coup, le manoir se révéla à leurs yeux. Ils venaient probablement de passer le champ magique qui le protégeait aux yeux des autres.

.

Leurs baguettes brandies, ils avancèrent lentement, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du Manoir. Ils entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur et un Hominum Revelio leur assura qu'il n'y avait pour le moment personne.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer, deux aurors restant dans le hall principal pour faire le guet.

La batisse avait toujours l'air abandonnée. Le sol était recouvert d'une poussière épaisse mais les traces de pas que l'on pouvait voir allaient probablement rendre leur tâche beaucoup plus facile.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui avait dû être un salon ou une salle à manger et qui avait été réaménagée. Et en fouillant un peu, ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'ils étaient bel et bien tombés sur le repaire du Cercle. Il y avait plusieurs classeurs, chacun avait des noms inscrit dessus : Neville Londubat, Harry Potter, Dedalus Diggle, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley et quelques autres. Mais celui qui était le plus imposant était celui d'Hermione Granger et Harry vit une lueur de folie meurtrière passer dans les yeux de Drago lorsqu'il ouvrit le classeur.

Il y avait des pages et des pages d'informations sur Hermione, ce qu'elle faisait, où elle habitait, ou elle travaillait, où habitaient ses parents, les endroit qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement, ses amis, ses relations amoureuses…il y avait de tout. Ils avaient également relaté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour tenter de lui nuire : les lettres, le sang, l'empoisonnement, l'explosion de la voiture, tout était marqué. Et au bout de la liste, écrit à l'encre rouge, une seule phrase indiquait « aller au plus vite, la tuer à la moindre occasion. »

« Tu vois ! » Explosa Drago « C'est du suicide. Faire l'appât alors qu'ils veulent la tuer à la moindre occasion. C'est du suicide pur et simple. »

« Ne t'énerve pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Drago grommela, mais continua néanmoins à explorer la pièce à la recherche d'un indice. Ils trouvèrent un classeur concernant le monde moldu et notamment les moyens moldus permettant de tuer quelqu'un.

Une petite phrase en dessous indiquait : « Retour aux sources » et Drago souffla un 'bande de sadiques' entre ses dents.

Dans une armoire, ils trouvèrent plusieurs fioles de polynectar, mais également plusieurs de poisons magiques ou moldus, et plusieurs couteaux. Drago prit un sac en plastique et plaça tout cela dedans. Il était hors de question qu'ils continuent de se servir de ces fioles pour accomplir leurs petits plans. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas de cet avis.

« Tu dois laisser ça ici ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Ils ne sont pas ici. S'ils ne reviennent pas avant qu'on soit parti, il ne faut pas qu'ils devinent qu'on est venu. Si on prend tout et qu'on saccage tout, ils vont forcément deviner et se cacher encore plus. »

« Mais au moins une ! Il y a du poison. C'est une preuve. »

« Qu'une seule alors. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard méprisant mais ressortit tout le même le reste des fioles d'un coup de baguette et les remit sur l'étagère, non sans mal. En ce moment, il avait l'impression que tout le monde était contre lui.

« Hé ! Venez voir ! »S'exclama l'un des aurors. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

.

Tous s'approchèrent, et Ron ne put retenir une exclamation déçue lorsqu'il constata, comme tout le monde, qu'il n'avait en main qu'un parchemin vide. Et honnêtement, en quoi est-ce qu'un parchemin vide pouvait être intéressant ?

« Prends-le dans tes mains et tu verras par toi-même. Ce truc respire la magie. Je suis sûr qu'il contient des informations importantes. Il était très bien caché. Il faut juste trouver le sortilège qui permettra d'afficher ce qu'il y a dessus. »

« Donne moi ça. Je sais y faire. » Intervint Drago.

Il supposait que son collègue avait déjà tenté le simple 'Revelio' et si cela n'avait pas marché, il était certain que son sortilège à lui le pourrait. Il avait vu Lucius utiliser ce genre de choses tant de fois pour cacher ce qui ne devrait pas être lu par son fils, par sa femme parfois, par les personnes qui pourraient venir au Manoir et surtout, par le Ministère qui avait perquisitionné sa demeure de nombreuse fois.

Il murmura une formule, l'accompagnant d'un petit mouvement de baguette, et des lignes commencèrent aussitôt à se mouvoir sur le parchemin. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Les lignes devinrent plus claires au bas du parchemin et ils purent lire : « Membres secondaires. », suivit d'une liste de noms. Puis ils arrivèrent à distinguer les mots « Membres prioritaires » suivit d'une deuxième liste de noms et enfin, les mots « conseil d'administration », suivit de ces mots.

Secrétaire : Adrian Pucey

Tresorier : Marcus Flint

Vice Presidente : Milicent Bulstrode

President : Rodulphus et Rabastan Lestrange

Le titre fut la dernière chose à apparaitre. Deux mots uniquement. Le Cercle.

.

OoO

.

« Où est Hermione ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix précipitée.

« Bonjour Pansy. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis désolée Mrs Granger, mais je vous ferais la conversation plus tard. J'ai vraiment, _vraiment _besoin de parler à Hermione tout de suite ou je vais devenir folle. Putain j'aurais tellement besoin d'un verre. De vodka. Pure. »

« Il est trois heures de l'après-midi jeune fille. »

« Oh chéri ! N'en rajoute pas ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est perturbée. Hermione est dans sa chambre. » Fit Jean avec un sourire.

« Tonton ? C'est quoi de la vodka ? » Demanda Teddy.

La remarque du petit garçon ne fit même pas sourire Pansy. Elle courut presque en montant les escaliers et déboula dans la chambre d'Hermione comme une furie.

« Hermione. Putain de merde Hermione. J'ai fait une énorme connerie ! »

« Quel genre de connerie ? »

« Le genre jeter son flacon de potion contraceptive dans le lavabo. L'ordonnance était pour un an ! J'ai jeté huit mois de potion putain de merde. Comment je fais moi maintenant ? »

« Mais…pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai pété les plombs. Je pensais à Théo et Luna et je me trouvais super égoïste comme copine. Je veux dire, je ne fais presque jamais rien pour Ron alors que je l'aime réellement. Et puis il est rentré, et il m'a regardé si tendrement et…je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que j'allais le faire pour lui. Et je suis allée jeter cette putain de potion. Merde, mais je suis tellement conne. »

« Dire des gros mots à chacune de tes phrases ne changera rien à ton problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

« C'est ton inconscient qui a parlé par ce geste. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, au fond de toi tu as fait cela parce que tu te sens prête. Tu t'es tellement auto persuadée que tu ne l'étais pas, que tu es en proie à un conflit intérieur mais… »

« Putain de merde Hermione ! Je ne suis pas venue te voir pour que tu fasses ta psy avec moi. Mon utérus n'est pas prêt. »

« C'est ce que tu penses. Mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas jeté cette potion pour rien ! »

« Je pensais que tu allais m'aider pour ravoir une ordonnance. »

« Jamais de la hâte. J'ai hâte de pouvoir tenir un petit bébé rouquin dans mes bras. »

« Mon bébé ne sera pas roux. Jamais de la vie. »

« les gènes Weasley...tu as oublié. »

« Ma volonté sera plus forte. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

* * *

><p>Héhéhé, oui, j'ai volontairement coupé la réaction des aurors à la découverte du papier, parce que c'est plus marrant de vous faire attendre. Mais en tout cas, ENFIN, vous avez les noms. Tous les noms. Les Lestrange sont donc les chefs, mais ne sous estimez-pas la vice présidence ! Milicent Bulstrode n'est pas dans le Cercle pour rien, croyez moi.<p>

Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire un face à face Cormac/Zacharias mais plusieurs d'entre vous en avaient envie donc j'ai rajouté ce petit passage.

Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui...Pansy qui jette sa potion sur un coup de tête. Va-t-elle acheter des préservatifs (Hermione ne lui en a pas parlé vous me direz) ou...va-t-elle faire un bébé ? Hihi

Une review et vous passerez un séjour à Poudlard avec le personnage de votre choix.

Bisous Bisous

.

.

**Chapitre 39 : 60 review + 1 MP pour 1322 lecteurs nous fait un taux de 4,61% de reviews**


	42. Chapitre XLI

Bonjouuuuuur. Comment ça va ? C'est bientôt les vacaaaaaances :D Plus qu'une semaine youhouhouhouhou :DD Et encore plus bientôt nowel si on ne meurt pas avant xDDD Je les attend avec impatience ces vacances ! Depuis le 10 septembre ça commence à faire très très long xD 

Breffons je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que vous allez...enfin vous verrez bien :p

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Yrne **: Mouhahahah, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction pour celui-ci mouhahahahahah

**Oceane **: Effectivement, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ca ne va VRAIMENT PAS s'arranger héhé

**Zepower **: Merci beaucoup ! Ahhh d'accord, mais la phrase avait aussi du sens avec le mot tics, comme tu es en médecine je me suis dit que peut-être tu avais eu un cours là-dessus ou quoi xD La chaaaaaance d'être en vacances ! J'espère que le concours s'est bien passé ! C'est la première fois ?

**Virginie **: Tu verras bientôt si ton vote à marché ou non xD Oui la fic est bientôt finie, mais j'en ai une autre de prévue après !

**Kira-adams** : Héhé, j'aime surprendre :D Pansy est assez girouette la pauvre. Et MERDE pour ton concours !

**HeeGii **: Là tu ne vas même plus être dég, tu vas juste me haïr de toutes tes forces mouhahahahaha. Bisous

**Minnie35** : Je ne sais pas si tu vas toujours avoir hâte quand tu l'auras lu ce chapitre ! héhé. Jai hâte de voir ta réaction xD

**Elodie **: Merci beaucoup ! J'aime jouer avec vos nerfs :D J'adore ça !

**Nan **: Merci beaucoup, pour la fic et mes exams :D

**Madie **: Oh que oui !

**AliceMG **: Hello, ravie que tu ai aimé. Pansy ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut pas rapport au fait de devenir mère, la pauvre. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

**From Hell** : Oui il était temps qu'elle remonte le bout de son nez la petite Pansy. Tu sauras bientôt pour baby or not baby. Les motivations de Milicent, c'est pour ce chapitre. Et non, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, c'est presque fini, mais j'en aurais une autre après :)

Tu rentres en France pour Noël ? Bisous xx

**Carny **: Hello, je sais que Pansy vous manquait donc voilà, il fallait que je la fasse revenir :p Beaucoup voulaient voir le face à face Cormac/Zach donc je l'ai rajouté après ^^ Le fait qu'il soit amoureux explique par contre toute son implication. Merciiii en tout cas !

**Sterne **: Ouiii enfin des noms. Tu auras une réponse bientôt pour un possible bébé. Et voici la suite !

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes Pansy ! Et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Genevieve **: Ouiiii, des noms les Lestrange, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore xDD Je me demande si ce chapitre ci sera dans tes préférés xD

**P.Y** : Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, même des roux xD

**Aria **: Merciiiiii Voici la suite avec…un gros truc xD Bisous Bisous

**Mia **: Ca ne fait jamais de mal un bébé :D Réponse à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Et faute avouée à moitié pardonné, c'est pour ça que Drago l'a dit pour le livre xD Non, rassures-toi, Ginny va bien et je vais la faire revenir bientôt. Bisous Bisous et merci

**Sunsetam **: Mais tu sais bien que je suis sadique et je vais encore plus te le prouver avec ce chapitre niark niark ! Je fais toujours mon sapin autour du 10, et je l'enlève autour du 10 janvier :D Merci beaucoup pour mon exam et mon chapitre :DD

**t **: Merci beaucoup. Pucey était à serp, il jouait au quidditch. Et ça s'appelle le Cercle parce que c'est le nom que j'ai trouvé xD

Mais Pansy est une sorcière donc elle a une potion et pas la pilule xD. Mais Phinéas est un salopard, il fait partie de la mauvais branche des Black. Hermione et Drago ont vite quitté Poudlard parce qu'Hermione sait qu'il s'agit probablement d'un sortilège inventé et qu'elle est juste venue parce que Drago l'avait posé comme condition avant qu'elle fasse la mission suicide.

**Minnies17 **: Une belle surprise…je n'en suis pas sure xDDD

**Laurine25 **: Merci beaucoup ! ravie que tu aimes, mais je ne suis pas sure que tu gardes cet avis :p Bisous Bisous

**Hermya Dawson **: Hello, merci beaucoup ! Qui te dit que Pansy sera enceinte ? :p Hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser du chap !

**Lilou **: Tous les couples se disputent. Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Mais rassures toi, je ferais une autre fic après celle-ci hihi. Bisous Bisous et merci beaucoup !

.

.

**Merci à Lucius**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XLI : Mission suicide<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Drago était abasourdi et les autres aurors qui étaient avec lui étaient plus ou moins dans le même état. Les frères Lestrange étaient à la tête du Cercle. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser à eux. Ils étaient en fuite, certes, mais il les avait toujours connus dans l'ombre de Bellatrix et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient posséder une intelligence propre, leur permettant de faire cela.

Mais surtout, ce qui le choquait, c'était la présence de Milicent Bulstrode. Tout le monde la croyait morte. Pansy la première. Milicent avait été sa meilleur amie pendant de nombreuses années, à Poudlard et il se souvenait qu'elle avait été choquée d'apprendre sa mort. Mort qui était en réalité fausse. Pourtant, tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'était suicidée, deux ans après la guerre, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de la mort de son fiancé, qui avait été tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Que fichait-elle ici par Merlin ? Et comment allait réagir Pansy ? Parce qu'il faudrait bien lui dire à un moment donné, tout comme il faudrait dire à Théo que son père était impliqué.

La plupart des autres membres avaient d'ores et déjà été arrêtés. En comprenant les Lestrange et Milicent, il en restait moins de dix, parmi lesquels figurait Adrian Pucey, ancien joueur de quidditch et préfet de Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda un auror

« Il faut qu'on les coffre. »

« Sans blague. » Fit Drago « Je pensais qu'on allait les laisser courir. »

« Nous avons…nous avons réfléchi à une solution. » Déclara alors Harry « Il va falloir qu'on en parle, qu'on discute des modalités. »

Drago savait très bien de quel plan il parlait et lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aurait jamais cru les Lestrange capables d'une telle organisation et d'une telle intelligence, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que les deux frères n'étaient pas les derniers en ce qui concernait la violence et la cruauté. Ils n'allaient pas laisser Hermione s'échapper si elle mettait un seul pied dehors. Ils savaient que le Cercle était en train de couler et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais réaliser ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Tuer toutes les personnes qu'ils voulaient tuer. Alors ils ne se laisseraient pas faire sans avoir au moins réalisé une chose : tuer Hermione.

.

OoO

.

« Quelle ambiance de folie. On s'amuse comme des petits fous vous ne trouvez pas. »

« … »

« J'étais ironique. »

« La ferme Blaise. »

« Je préfère vraiment la tension sexuelle que la tension tout court. Je pense que si vous exprimiez un peu ce qui vous tracasse tout irait pour le mieux et qu'on pourrait enfin manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. »

Harry lui lança un regard assassin. Pour l'instant, seul lui, Ron et Drago étaient préoccupés mais leur air maussade et leur absence de parole avait fini par contaminer toute la table.

La mère d'Hermione qui s'était fait une joie de les avoir tous à manger, était déçue et les filles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à meubler la conversation.

.

Ils ne savaient pas comment faire. Ils devaient parler à Pansy, à Théo, mettre également Hermione au courant. Et s'ils avaient pour le moment décidé de mettre les deux premières tâches de côtés, ils ne cessaient de se renvoyer la balle pour Hermione. Drago avait refusé catégoriquement de lui en parler, puisqu'il était depuis le début contre le fait qu'elle soit utilisée comme un appât. Et maintenant que la chose devenait réelle et imminente, Harry et Ron n'étaient plus aussi pressés de la voir dans ce rôle. Et ils ne pouvaient plus reculer parce qu'Hermione ne les laisserait jamais faire.

Drago chipotait dans son assiette et le père d'Hermione, qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui, se pencha vers son oreille, faisant mine de murmurer, mais avec le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, tout le monde entendit ce qu'il disait :

« J'espère bien que tu n'as pas trompé ma fille et que les deux zigotos te couvrent ! »

« Richard enfin ! »

« Quoi ? Je protège les intérêts de ma mimine. »

« Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas trompé Hermione et c'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. » Répondit Drago

« Hermione…j'adore ton père. » Ricana Blaise

« Je l'aime bien celui-là. »

« Oh…vous ne diriez pas la même chose si c'était lui qui sortait avec Hermione. » Intervint Pansy.

Cela eut le mérite de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère. Pansy et Blaise reprirent la main sur le repas, et au moment d'apporter la salade, Jean Granger souriait enfin.

Ils firent une pause avant le dessert et Hermione se leva, contournant la table pour aller se placer derrière Drago qui avait toujours un air maussade. Elle entoura son corps de ses bras et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Elle le sentait tendu et sa main chemina jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle commença à masser. Les points de tension étaiebt nombreux et cela devait lui faire mal, puisqu'il se crispa à plusieurs reprises.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ron et Harry ? »

« Tu le sauras je te dis. Ce n'est pas en m'y faisant penser encore plus que je vais être de meilleure humeur. »

« Désolée. »

« Il y a quoi pour le dessert ? »

« Une tarte au citron meringuée. Je pense que ça va plaire à Ron. »

« Tout plait à Ron depuis le début du repas. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le fait de faire la tête ne l'empêche pas de manger. Il a repris de tout deux fois. Il me donne la nausée. » Glissa Pansy, assise à côté de Drago

« La nausée ? Vraiment. » Fit Hermione d'un ton innocent

Drago se redressa alors et regarda tour à tour les deux filles et un air soupçonneux se peignit sur son visage. Pansy jeta un regard noir à Hermione et ses espoirs se fracassèrent quand le blond mima en sa direction les mots « tu es enceinte ? »

« Certainement pas ! » Répondit-elle.

« Il se passe un truc ! Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte ? Tu ne me caches pas ça quand même ? Je suis ton meilleur ami. »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois. C'est Blaise mon meilleur ami. »

« Ca ne m'atteint plus. Je sais pertinemment que lorsque tu parles avec lui, tu lui dis que c'est Théo. Tu as un rouquin dans le bide. »

« Je ne suis pas enceinte Drago alors arrête ! Tu vas finir par colporter des rumeurs idiotes. Je vais aider la mère d'Hermione dans la cuisine. »

Drago la regarda s'éloigner, et se contorsionna pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux :

« Elle est enceinte n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Drago ! »

.

Lorsque le repas se termina, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue et les trois aurors présents dans la pièce se comprirent en un seul regard. Ils n'allaient pas gâcher la soirée maintenant et ils parleraient à Hermione le lendemain et pas avant.

Lorsqu'Hermione éteignit la lumière ce soir là, après que leurs amis soient partis, Drago se blottit contre elle comme un petit enfant.

Il la laissa lui caresser doucement les cheveux et la nuque, comme elle l'avait fait au repas, mais si ces caresses l'apaisaient, il n'arrivait pas pour autant à dormir. Il était stressé et Hermione le sentit puisqu'elle raffermit sa prise sur lui, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je voudrais que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais. Je veux rester ici, dans tes bras, pour toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer demain ? N'essaye pas de nier, je sais que quelque chose se prépare et que c'est pour cette raison que Ron, Harry et toi étiez dans cet état. Ne me mens pas. »

« Je ne te mens pas Hermione. Et je te le dis, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. »

La brunette ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle avait deviné. Elle ne savait pas quel élément avait fait basculer les choses mais elle savait que demain, on allait lui demander si elle était toujours d'accord pour servir d'appât. Et elle allait dire oui. Et la réaction de Drago n'allait probablement pas être belle à voir.

Son intuition se confirma le lendemain matin, quand les trois aurors revinrent du Ministère en fin de matinée pour lui parler. Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans une pièce et si elle se fiait à la tête que tirait Drago, il n'avait pas dû leur adresser la parole de toute la matinée.

.

« Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer Hermione. Nous avons découvert qui étaient les membres du Cercle restant en liberté et surtout, qui sont les personnes qui sont à leur tête. »

« Et c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il est utile de… »

« Trop tard ! Tu as commencé, alors tu termines. C'est de moi qu'il s'agit. C'est moi qu'on veut tuer. Il est normal que je sois au courant. »

« Très bien. Les frères Lestrange sont à la tête du Cercle. Et comme personne que l'on connait, Milicent Bulstrode et Adrian Pucey en font également partie. »

« Bulstrode ? Mais…je croyais qu'elle était morte. Ce n'est pas ce que Pansy a dit ? Qu'elle s'était suicidée. »

« Si…mais visiblement, elle a trompé tout le monde. »

« Pansy va être dévastée. Elles étaient très amies à Poudlard. »

« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne vas rien lui dire pour le moment. » Fit Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas de ça dont nous voulions te parler. »

« Vous voulez le faire. L'histoire de l'appât. »

« Ils veulent le faire. Pas moi. » Précisa Drago.

« Ils ne sont plus nombreux et ils savent que le Cercle est voué à l'échec. Mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils ne veulent pas se rendre et échouer sans avoir au moins accompli la chose pour laquelle ils se battent. »

« Me tuer. »

« Tu tuer oui. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es et que l'on n'arrivera pas à mettre la main sur eux, tant que eux n'arriveront pas à la mettre sur toi. »

« Je vois. Comment est-ce qu'on s'organise ? Comment ça va se passer ? »

« Il faut qu'on en discute mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu seras avec Drago. »

La brunette lui jeta un regard étonné. Au vu de sa réaction depuis le début à l'idée de cette option, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il voudrait y participer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup seule et sans rien faire. Certainement pas. Et tu auras intérêt à écouter ce que je te dis. »

« Drago sera avec toi, à découvert. Le reste de l'équipe sera dissimulée et surveillera l'arrivée du Cercle. Nous ferons notre maximum pour les intercepter avant qu'ils ne t'attaquent. »

« Votre maximum ? » Demanda Drago.

« Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas être sûr à cent pourcent ! » Répondit Harry

« Vous le devriez pourtant. »

« Je veux que tu ais ta baguette à portée de main. »Reprit Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie. « Sois vigilante et ne fais pas de choses insensées. »

« J'ai l'impression de m'entendre quand nous étions encore à Poudlard. »

« Tu étais beaucoup plus raisonnable à cette époque là. »

.

OoO

.

L'opération se mit en place au fil des jours, gagnant en précision. Hermione se rendit deux fois au Ministère, pour s'entretenir avec Kingsley et le reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient convenu de la manière d'agir. Après en avoir discuté pendant des heures et des heures, ils avaient décidé d'opérer le soir. Beaucoup étaient contre, car la tombée de la nuit rendait la visibilité moins importante, mais on avait fait remarquer que cela valait dans les deux sens.

Drago et Hermione étaient censés se rendre au restaurant, puisque la jeune femme, estimée moins en danger qu'auparavant, avait eu l'autorisation de sortir et de vivre de nouveau dans sa maison. Le couple devait évoquer ce mensonge pendant leur trajet, au cas où le Cercle les surveillerait. Ils partiraient donc de la maison d'Hermione.

A un endroit stratégique du trajet pour le restaurant, ils devraient se disputer, assez violemment et Drago, dans un accès de colère transplanerait, pour de faux évidemment. Hermione était censé rester en place seule, en larmes en espérant que Drago revienne. Les aurors espéraient alors voir le Cercle se manifester, s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait auparavant, et pouvoir les arrêter. Ils les amèneraient ensuite au Ministère, ils seraient interrogés, mis en prison et la vie pourrait enfin reprendre son cours. Harry et Ginny pourraient se marier. Ils pourraient fêter comme il se doit l'emménagement de Théo et Luna, Hermione pourrait retravailler et Drago et elle pourraient enfin sortir, comme un vrai couple.

« Je ne le sens pas. »

« Tu dis ça depuis le début. Tu as toujours été contre, c'est pour ça. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et en moi et en les autres aurors. »

« Et moi je te dis que ça va mal se passer. Reprends-toi Hermione, merde ! Il est encore temps de dire que tu ne veux pas le faire. »Supplia Drago.

« Je _veux_ toujours le faire. Je veux être tranquille. Retrouver ma vie d'avant. Et mes patients ! »

« Hermione… »

« Tout va bien se passer. » Dit-elle en se levant.

.

Elle ne voulait plus voir ses yeux inquiets et suppliants. Et s'il continuait à lui répéter, son stress allait la contaminer, et elle ne devait absolument pas stresser.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi dans le bureau de Ron, qui s'efforçait de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais elle voyait sur son visage qu'il n'était pas rassuré.

Les dernières heures avant le début de l'opération passèrent vite et lentement à la fois.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, elle transplana chez elle, afin de se changer.

Elle n'éprouva aucun plaisir à retrouver son chez-elle, tant la boule dans son estomac prenait de place. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait fini par céder à l'angoisse.

Elle enfila des collants, une robe et des chaussures à petits talons, au cas où elle devrait courir. Elle se maquilla, se coiffa et enfila un boléro à manches longues, manche dans laquelle elle glissa sa baguette.

Elle était frustrée. Elle aurait voulu se préparer de la sorte pour un vrai dîner avec Drago. Pas pour un simulacre de rendez-vous, uniquement destiné à piéger des personnes qui voulaient la tuer ! Elle savait qu'elle pourrait se rattraper bientôt, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient comme ça.

Elle accrocha des boucles d'oreilles à ses lobes, qui avaient été ensorcelées et qui permettraient également aux aurors de la retrouver si jamais quelque chose se passait mal. Elle alla poser son sac dans l'entrée et attendit ensuite que Drago arrive.

Elle porta machinalement ses doigts à sa bouche et commença à les ronger.

Elle se leva d'un bond quand elle entendit Drago transplaner et essaya de se recomposer un visage neutre. Si le blond voyait qu'elle était angoissée, il était capable de tout faire capoter en refusant d'y aller. Elle se dirigea vers lui, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à l'expression de son visage.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il

« Tu es prêt ? Parce que je le suis. »

« Très bien. J'ai compris. Evitons cette conversation que tu ne veux à tout prix pas avoir. Nous partons dans dix minutes. » Dit-il, avant de se murer dans le silence.

.

Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant le reste du temps qu'ils avaient à attendre et il feignit d'ignorer les regards qu'elle lançait régulièrement dans sa direction.

Il attendit qu'elle ait enfilé sa veste pour se lever et ils sortirent tous les deux de sa maison, refermant la porte avec un sortilège de protection supplémentaire.

Il s'était recomposé un visage neutre et après quelques pas, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la brunette. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne faisait ça que parce qu'il y était obligé, et qu'à cet instant là, il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Elle colla un sourire à ses lèvres et ils s'efforcèrent de faire la conversation et de prononcer les phrases qu'ils avaient à prononcer. Au moins la partie dispute ne serait pas compliquée à faire. Elle allait probablement être plus vraie que nature.

« Je pense que je devrais rencontrer ta famille…je veux dire. Le reste de ta famille. » Commença Drago, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où ils étaient censés partir. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu as rencontré mes parents déjà, ça te suffit. »

« Je veux que toute ta famille me connaisse, je…les choses deviennent sérieuses entre nous non ? »

« Si, bien sûr, mais…ce n'est pas un peu tôt. Je veux dire, ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Quelques mois…c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Dire que… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Non, tu avais quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le ! »

« Ce n'est rien je te dis. »

« Si Drago ! »

« Très bien ! Je me disais que j'allais te demander de m'épouser. »

« De t'épouser…mais…c'est beaucoup trop tôt. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes ensembles. »

« Mais…pourquoi tu dis ça. » Fit-elle en forçant les sanglots dans sa voix.

« Parce que tu parles comme si ces mois passés ensemble n'étaient rien. »

« Si mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste avec toi. »

« Drago attend ! »

.

Il « transplana » et Hermione resta plantée là, faisant semblant de pleurer. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes et rien ne se passa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Est-ce que les aurors étaient en train d'arrêter les membres du Cercle ? Elle avait pensé que quelqu'un viendrait lui dire quoi faire. Et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait du se passer quelque chose et il ne se passait rien.

Elle décida d'avancer un peu, au cas où elle serait toujours surveillée. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille aux possibles membres du Cercle qui pourraient être aux aguets.

Elle fit donc mine de retourner sur ses pas, pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait à peine fait cent mètre qu'elle entendit une incantation qui lui glaça le sang.

« Avada Kedavra. »

.

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta au sol et vit le rayon vert passer juste au dessus d'elle, et s'écraser sur une poubelle qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Elle reconnut certaines voix qui lui indiquèrent que les aurors étaient là. Elle se releva à temps pour voir Ron et un autre auror mettre la main sur Adrian Pucey, le stupéfixer et transplaner avec lui.

Quand Ron revint elle avait sorti sa baguette, prête à parer le moindre sort qui serait lancé vers elle, mais chacun des membres du cercle semblaient être aux prises avec un auror et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper d'elle.

Mais un des frères Lestrange pointa soudain sa baguette vers le sol et une déflagration assourdissante retentit, alors qu'un cratère se créait dans le sol.

L'explosion avait perturbé tout le monde et plusieurs personnes réussirent à échapper à la vigilance des aurors et se ruer vers Hermione

« Protego. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'un deuxième avada se dirigeait vers elle.

Il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas s'amuser à jouer avec elle et à s'embarrasser de sortilèges qui la feraient souffrir. Non, ils voulaient juste la tuer. Elle répliqua, envoyant des stupéfix en masse et elle réussit à toucher un homme aux cheveux long qui s'effondra au sol.

Il n'en restait à présent plus que cinq.

.

Son attention fut un instant détournée lorsqu'elle entendit Harry pousser un cri de douleur, et puis elle croisa le regard de Milicent Bulstrode.

Elle vit une haine intense envahir son regard et l'ancienne Serpentard poussa un hurlement de rage.

« JE VAIS TE TUER SALE PETITE GARCE. JE VAIS TE TUER COMME TU L'AS TUE. »

Elle semblait être devenue complètement folle et Hermione ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle voyait juste qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers elle, et elle recula instinctivement…trébuchant sur une aspérité et s'effondrant sur les pavés.

Elle entendit le sifflement de baguette qui se lève et la formule, prononcée avec une rage non contenue.

« AVADA KEDAVRA. »

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact qui allait lui ôter la vie et elle pensa à Drago. Elle voulait mourir en ayant son image en tête.

.

Mais rien n'arriva. Aucune lumière verte ne la heurta, elle respirait toujours et surtout…il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle se demanda pendant quelque secondes si elle n'avait pas été touchée par un autre sortilège et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et souhaita mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. Elle devait rêver. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Drago ne pouvait pas être étendu à quelques pas d'elle, c'était un sortilège qui visait à la faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et compris qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il s'était jeté entre elle et le sort de Bulstrode. Il s'était sacrifié. Pour elle.

Un hurlement inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se releva, avant de retomber à genoux devant Drago. Sa main se crispa sur son col et elle le gifla, violemment.

« Drago réveille-toi. Ne me fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Je t'en supplie réveille-toi. »

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était injuste. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, de mourir alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu participer à cette opération. Il avait toujours dit que tout se passerait mal mais il ne pouvait pas se donner raison de la sorte. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre s'il était mort par sa faute.

« Drago réveille toi, Drago…Drago…DRAGO. »

« Hermione… »

« Non…Non lâche-moi, lâche moi Harry ! »

Elle n'avait même pas vu qu'ils avaient mis la main sur les cinq membres du Cercle restant. Tout était fini oui, mais pas comme elle l'avait espérée. Ce n'étaient pas ses ennuis qui étaient finis. C'était sa vie.

Elle essaya de se débattre, elle voulait qu'Harry la lâche, mais elle n'avait plus de force. Elle avait si mal que tout son corps finissait pas se paralyser et son cerveau tira le signal d'alarme. Anéantie, elle finit par s'effondrer dans les bras du survivant, inconsciente.

.

OoO

.

Les hurlements hystériques de Milicent Bulstrode résonnaient dans tout le Ministère. Elle, comme les autres, avait compris que tout était terminé et visiblement, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer Hermione. Elle était folle de rage et rien ni personne n'arrivait à la calmer. Elle ne cessait de répéter « elle l'a tué, elle l'a tué » et ses paroles n'avaient de sens pour personne.

Et ni Harry, ni aucun des autres aurors n'avaient le courage d'aller l'interroger, elle ou un autre. Ils étaient tous trop choqués par ce qui était arrivé à Drago.

Harry ne savait pas où il devait être et où il voulait être. Il avait quitté l'hôpital laissant Ron au côté d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et raconter à Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester ici. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

.

Devant le désarroi de ses hommes, Kingsley décida lui-même d'intervenir et de faire les interrogatoires tout seul. Il fallait boucler l'affaire une bonne fois pour toute et même si cela ne pourrait pas réparer les dégâts qui avaient été faits, ils devaient tirer un trait et mettre tout le monde à Azkaban.

Il entra dans la pièce où Milicent Bulstrode était enfermé et lui jeta un silencio, avant de la transpercer d'un regard glacial.

« Je veux que vous cessiez de crier quand je vous aurais rendu la parole et que vous me disiez qui a tué qui ? » Fit-il, avant de donné un nouveau coup de baguette.

« Finalement, je suis heureuse d'avoir tué Drago. Comme ça elle peut voir ce que ça fait. Cette garce. »

« Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Cette sale sang-de-bourbe. Granger. Elle a TUE MON FIANCE ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Allez-y, allez lui demander si elle n'a tué personne pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Si elle est honnête, elle vous dira que si. Elle a tué l'homme de ma vie, mon fiancé ! On devait se marier pendant l'été et elle me l'a pris. Je l'ai vue. »

« Vous vouliez vous venger !? »

« Bien sûr que je voulais me venger ! Elle a tué l'homme que j'aime. J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais survivre. Je voulais mourir. Je voulais me tuer pour le rejoindre mais je savais que mon âme ne serait pas tranquille si je ne pouvais pas tuer celle qui l'avait pris. L'idée de tuer Granger a été la seule chose qui m'a permis de survivre. Alors j'ai mis en œuvre mon suicide, afin que tout le monde me croit morte et que je puisse me concentrer sur la seule chose qui me faisait tenir et respirer : la tuer. La tuer pour venger mon fiancé. »

« Comment les choses se sont-elles passées ensuite ? »

« Je me suis cachée, et j'ai essayé de rassembler des informations sur Hermione. Mais j'étais seule et seule, je ne pouvais rien faire. La chance m'a tourné le jour ou j'ai rencontré Adrian, ainsi que Rodulphus et Rabastan. Rodulphus est comme moi, il a perdu sa femme, il avait soif de vengeance. »

« Mais Bellatrix Lestrange a été tuée par Molly Weasley. »

« Molly Weasley faisait partie des cibles du Cercle, mais elle n'était pas prioritaire. Bellatrix haïssait la sang de bourbe. Elle a toujours dit au Lord qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle plus que de Potter. Et c'est à cause d'elle qu'elle a été punie par le Lord. A cause d'une histoire de fausse épée. Le Lord ne lui faisait plus confiance à cause d'elle. Je vous l'ai dit, elle méritait de mourir pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. De souffrir et de mourir. »

« Mais Rodulphus et Rabastan n'en voulaient pas qu'à elle. »

« Evidemment que non. Je vous l'ai dit, il y avait les Weasley. Et Londubat…Bellatrix voulait tellement l'avoir celui-ci. J'ai toujours dit qu'on aurait dû s'attaquer à lui en premier. Il est tellement stupide, il nous aurait fallu à peine trois jours pour le descendre…et notre technique aurait été plus au point pour Granger. »

« Adrian Pucey ? »

« Ne cherchez pas. Il n'en veut à personne en particulier. Ce type est un psychopathe. Je le connais depuis que je suis née et à l'âge de trois ans, il torturait et tuait des chatons et des chouettes. Adrian aime tuer, c'est tout. »

.

Kinsgley interrogea les autres protagonistes et toutes les versions concordaient. Elles rejoignaient aussi ce qu'avait dit Narcissa, Flint et les autres personnes qui avaient été arrêtés. Les membres du Cercle n'étaient pas plus intelligents que n'importe quel criminel quotidiennement arrêtés par les aurors. Non, ils étaient juste bien organisés et ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. D'une part de bénéficier de l'aide de Flint, de celle non intentionnelle de Daphné, et surtout, ils avaient réussi à infiltrer le Ministère par le biais de Gordon, ce qui leur avait donné une longueur d'avance pour toute l'enquête.

.

Lorsque Gordon s'était finalement réveillé, il avait pu raconter comment les choses s'étaient passées.

Il avait été attaqué un soir, alors qu'il revenait d'une soirée. Quelque peu éméché, il n'avait pas osé transplané et il était rentré à pieds. Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, s'était évanoui et quand il s'était réveillé, il était enfermé et ligoté dans la cave. Il avait rapidement deviné ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il avait vu que son ravisseur venait régulièrement lui prendre des cheveux.

Sa petite-amie s'était inquiétée au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelle et elle était venue à la maison, mais Nott était rentré avant qu'elle le trouve et lui avait jeté un sortilège de confusion très puissante, qui lui faisait croire qu'elle et Gordon n'étaient plus ensemble.

Gordon avait demandé sa démission, conscient que l'infiltration de Nott avait considérablement aidé le Cercle, mais Kingsley avait refusé.

Et il avait bien eut raison, songea-t-il, car malgré tout, ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur l'organisation au complet.

Mais à quel prix…

Il avaient perdu un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe. Et un pilier. La mort de Drago allait détruire ses équipes, il le savait bien, et le fait qu'il est toujours été contre cette opération n'allait pas arranger les choses. Harry était le chef d'équipe et c'était lui qui avait poussé les choses. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour arranger les choses…

* * *

><p>Lalalalalalalalalalalala la vie est belle en ce vendredi soir n'est-ce pas ?! Mouhahahahahahahahahah. Oserais-je en plus vous rappeller que vendredi prochain c'est le 21 décembre, jour de la fin du monde et que si la fin du monde intervient avant que je poste mon chapitre, celui-ci sera le dernier que vous aurez à lire. Ou alors il faut que je me prépare à voir une horde de lectrices en colère me courir après dans l'au-delà xDD<p>

Dire qu'il y en a qui me détestaient la semaine dernière... je me demande à quel niveau se situe la haine que vous éprouvez envers moi là maintenant tout de suite.

Et vous savez, tous les chapitres pour lesquels j'ai dit que je m'aimais...et ben pour celui-ci je m'aime encore plus.

De toute façon c'est toujours celui qui ne veut pas aller quelque part qui se fait buter c'est tout. Mouhahahahahah OUI J'AI TUE DRAGO. DRAGO EST MORT ET C'EST COMME CA.

Et oui, j'ai fait exprès d'enchainer sur l'interrogatoire de Milicent pour vous laisser en état de choc sans explications. Il semblerait que je sois finalement parvenue à devenir une vraie sadique sans coeur lalalalala.

Sur ce...bonne semaine :D

Une review et une tomate me sera automatiquement envoyée dans la figure (vous êtes contentes ? Non ça ne ramenera pas Drago, mais c'est un moyen d'exprimer votre haine :p)

Ah et pour info, pour ceux que ça intéresse **j'ai posté mercredi un nouveau bonus de "La Grossesse c'est long" :D**

Bisous Bisouuuuuuuuuuus

.

.

**Chapitre 40 : 56 reviews + 2 MP pour 1297 lecteurs nous fait un taux de 4,47% de reviews...**


	43. Chapitre XLII

BONJOUR. NOUS SOMMES LE 21 DECEMBRE. ET NOUS SOMMES VIVANTS. youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Je ne blablate pas ici, parce que beaucoup de blabla en bas so, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (et par Merlin, je vous l'ai déjà dit mais s'il vous plait les "Guest" mettez un nom, un pseudo ou n'importe quoi qui permette de vous identifier, je suis allée jusqu'à guest (6) pour vous répondre, et je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous retrouvez et c'est chiant aussi pour moi !)  
><strong>

**Hyihn **: SI xD

**Noemi **: Tu sais, j'ai vraiment conscience que je suis une sadique, mais que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas xD

**AliceMG **: Mouhahahahah je me doute bien que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. C'est ça qui est drôle :) En tout cas tu es sure de beaucoup chose auxquelles je ne vais pas répondre. Je vais juste te dire de lire :p Bisous Bisous

**Marlene **: Euuuh non, il y a quand même d'autres solution que la solution vampire si je voulais le ressuciter. On est dans HP. Il y a les retourneur de temps et tout et tout. Et merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot !

**Crazzy-louloutte **: Bien sur que si je peux vous faire ça, la preuve :p Je ne commeterais pas le reste, je vais juste te dire de lire :D

**Guest (1)** : Effectivement, j'écris donc je fais ce que je veux niark. Je te laisse lire, tu verras bien :D

**Amandine **: Pourquoi ? Mais parce que. Mouhahahahah. J'aime gâcher les fêtes de fin d'années hihi. Et oui, la fin est proche:/

**Yrne **: OUI je l'ai tué ! Le fiancé de Bullstode vous perturbe ! En fait il n'est personne en particulier. Dans ma tête, il était plus vieux qu'elle, donc on ne le connais pas (ce n'est pas un vieux non plus, mais disons qu'il avait 4/5ans de plus qu'elle ^^. Et c'était un mangemort bien sûr. Les réactions de tout le monde…tu verras en lisant !

**Guest (2)** : C'est possible parce que je l'ai tué.

**Guest(3) très désagréable** : alors déjà d'une ma cocotte, tu vas te calmer et baisser d'un ton, l'auteur c'est moi, c'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux et si tu as des choses à dire tu peux déjà commencer par changer de ton.

Ensuite, je pense que tu n'a pas compris ce que "drama" voulait dire. Il y a plein de fics qui sont classées en drama et dans lesquelles il n'y a pas de mort. D'autre part, tout comme j'ai changé le rating d au moment ou j'ai mis un lemon j'aurai pu en faire de même pour ça. Quand on choisit le genre d'une fic, on choisit les deux genre qui sont majoritaires, ça ne veut pas dire que la fic se limite à cela !

Mais surtout, ce que j'ai à te dire c'est qu'avant de t'exciter et de m'agresser comme une petite gamine frustrée parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le cadeau qu'elle voulait à noël, tu pourrais au moins attendre de voir la suite.

Voilà. Une dernière chose. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai gâché les chapitres d'avant. Apparemment ils te plaisaient so what ? Maintenant ce n'est plus pareil ?! C'est quoi cette réaction puérile. Si tu n'as pas envie qu'on te "gâche" tes chapitres, tu n'as qu'à lire que des fics déjà complètes ! Je ne suis pas là pour faire du fan service et faire satisfaire les petites envies individuelles de chacun, je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire pour MES histoire et personnellement je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose !

**Mia **: Mouhahahahah. Hermione va se noyer dans son chagrin voyons :D Un suicide ça peut être sympa aussi xD Le chéri de Milicent n'était personne en particulier (voir ma réponse à Yrne). Et oui, c'est bel et bien Hermione qui l'a tué, mais tu te doute bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ben c'est cool pour le père d'Hermione non ? Non. Bon, d'accord xD C'est triste hein. Hihi. Et moi ça me fait rire ! Bisous Bisous

**Zepower **: Je ne dirais riiiiiien :D

**Carny **: Pas mal de tomates surtout xDD Vais-je arranger les choses ? Tu verras en lisant :D Bisous Bisous

**Lisa **: Pas de soucis, tu commentes quand tu veux et peux :) ! Ca doit être super la comédie musicale. Je ne peux pas toujours être gentille hihi J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous Bisous

**Oceane **: Mouhahaha, malheureusement on est en décembre donc pas de poisson d'avril :p

**Sabi1301 **: Le voici le chapitre suivant :D

**Guest (4)** : Peux-tu être plus sadique que moi ? xDD Voici la suite

**Invit **: Et pourtant…

**Elsa-Kool **: Oh mince, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer !Paaaardon ! Et voici la suite !

**Kira-adams **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ton concours s'est bien passé !

**Julhypogriffe **: Et si pourtant, c'est possible ! Mais je suis désolée de te déprimer:/

**Loumaga **: Mouhahah Siiiiiii je l'ai tué :D Et voici la suite !

**Lyly972 **: Tu aurais souhaité que je le fasse mourir comment ? Là je trouve que ça rajoute au dramatique, et comme c'est lui qui ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse l'appât, c'est encore plus injuste, donc drôle. Mais ce n'était pas la fin par contre…pas encore.

**Marine **: Mais si, il est mort xD Mouhahahah, tu vois, tu es contente finalement que la fin du monde ne soit pas réelle :) Tu verras bien si elle est enceinte ou non :D

**Sevy **: Je sais, je sais, je suis trop méchante xDD Merci pour la review ! Bisous Bisous

**P.Y** : Noooon, ne me faites pas de mal !

**Fli **: Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite :D Bisous Bisous

**Minnie35** : Si, je suis sadique pffff : Owi déteste moi :D Et puis je suis contente que tu ai quand même aimé :DDD Merciii

**Manon L** : Si ! J'ai osé :D Et je prend le risque de baisser dans ton top :D Ron et Pansy, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et bon courage pour les révisions ! Bisous Bisous

**Madie **: Niark niark niark :D

**Magoo **: Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :/ Contente aussi que tu ai aimé le bonus de la Grossesse c'est Long. Et oui, j'ai déjà mon idée de prochaine fic. Je l'ai depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs.

**Kiwoo **: Malheureusement, Drago n'est pas blanche neige :p Et oui, une autre fic est prévue :D

**Guest (5)** : Peut-elle va-t-elle finir seule, avec ses plantes vertes et son lapin Noisette.

**M. **: Mouhahahaha, oui, j'adore les Happy end mais il faut varier un peu :p

**Alice D **: Hééé oui, il est mort le pauvre xD Et j'ai plein de jus de tomate qui dégouline partout maintenant xDD Voici la suite

**T** : Oups, désolée pour ton humeur. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si la raison de Milicent est stupide. Bien sur qu'en temps de guerre on doit s'attendre à voir des proches mourir mais je me mets à sa place : je vois mon fiancé se faire tuer, je pense que je pète un plomb et que je voudrais aussi me venger.

Oui Bellatrix est morte, j'ai suivi le livre :) Pardoooon encore de te faire déprimer !

**Aura **: Paaaaardon xD Et si…il est vraiment mort !

**Nolee **: Mouhahahah, je sais, je suis horrible, mais je suis contente que tu aimes quand même ma fic !

**IShipDraymione **: Merci ! Je te laisse lire pour voir ce qu'il va advenir de Drago :D

**From Hell** : Mouhahahah Yes i can ! C'est mon histoire, j'ai touuuuut les droits hihi. Milicent n'était pas fiancée à quelqu'un que l'on connait (voir ma réponse à yrne). Hermione risque fort bien d'être déprimée, et encore, le mot est faible.

Ahh c'est cool les vacances hein xD

**Pam **: Oui, j'ai bien reçu la tomate, j'en suis recouverte et c'est dégoutant !

**Maureen Maoa** : Mouhahaha, mais j'aime surprendre tu le sais bien ! Et merci beaucoup pour la review ! Voici la suite

**Guest (6) **: Mouhahah, cruelle et fière de l'être :D bisous Bisous

**HeeGii **: Très bien, je ne dis rien alors. Juste que je suis recouverte de tomates. Eurk

**Elodie **: Aucune substance illicite, je suis sobre depuis bien longtemps xDD Merci à toi pour la review

**Sunsetam **: Envie de meurtre ? Ah bon ? je ne comprends pas pourquoi :p Non, l'histoire est presque finie, mais pas encore. J'aime que tu me pardonnes :D

**Aria **: Hihi, j'avais décidé de faire mourir un perso important dès le début, mais je ne savais pas lequel. Et c'est tombé sur lui hihi. Bisous Bisous

**Craquinettedu31 **: :O Effectivement, tu dois avoir un pb avec feu feu si tes reviews n'arrivent pas. Mais 'j'ai bien recu celle-ci en tout cas ! Et oui, je sais que je suis sadique hihi. Contente que tu ai aimé !

**Nolly **: Hihi, contente que tu aime quand même. Je ne compte pas toucher à Théo :D Bisous Bisous

**Hermya Dawson **: J'aime gâcher Nowel, tu ne savais pas ? xDDD Je te laisse avec le chapitre, pour t'enfoncer encore plus. Ou pas xD

**Sterne **: Si, il est mort xD C'est la dure vie :p Par contre je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer

**Breizh **: Hihi, voici le chapitre suivant !

**Genevieve **: Je sais que c'est terrible, mais c'est comme ça niark mouhahahahahahah. Et je suis contente que malgré tout, tu le trouves bien écrit !

**VS **: Merci beaucou, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même de la suite.

**Virginie **: Et oui, son avenir est brisé. Le leur même. C'est triste. Pour tes questions : réponse ici. Et il reste deux ou trois chapitres (+ épilogue)

**Mimimimi **: Je suis méchante avec Hermione, I know.

**Mitoucat **: C'est clair que le Cercle à bénéficié de beaucoup de chance, ils ne seraient pas devenus si puissants autrement… Et je suis désolée de t'avoir rendue triste ! Bonne fêtes à toi aussi !

**Anakin** : Merci beaucoup ! (et j'adore ton pseudo)

.

.

Merci à Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XLII : Renaissance<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sentit aussitôt l'air lui manquer. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

Elle n'était pas passée par cette phase de brume, au moment du réveil, où l'on pense que tout va bien, avant que la réalité ne nous frappe de plein fouet. Non, elle s'était tout de suite souvenue qu'elle avait perdu Drago. Qu'elle souhaitait mourir elle aussi mais que Merlin n'avait pas exaucé ses prières.

Les machines reliées à elle s'emballèrent et un homme entra dans son champ de vision.

« Hermione… »

« Laisse-moi Harry, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Hermione, s'il te plait. »

« Non, non…laisse-moi. LAISSE-MOI ! »

« Hermione écoutes moi ! » S'écria-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe, pour qu'elle arrête de bouger « Ecoutes-moi juste une seconde. »

« Non…non… »

« Drago est vivant, Hermione ! Tu entends ce que je te dis. Il est vivant ! »

« Quoi…quoi…de…ce n'est pas possible… »

« C'est possible. Il est vivant. C'est un miracle. Le sort l'a juste effleuré et apparemment, Bulstrode était tellement en colère qu'elle a mal lancé le sort et…il n'y a eu que des blessures internes. Drago a fait une hémorragie, mais les médicomages ont réussit à le sauver. »

« Je veux le voir ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever

« Non. Pas tout de suite. »

« Si ! »

« Miss Granger ! » Fit alors une médicomage. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever maintenant. Le choc que vous avez subi…vous a affaibli. Vous avez vidé votre corps de toute énergie. Vous n'avez plus aucune force. Il faut vous reposer. »

« Je me reposerai quand j'aurais vu Drago ! Laissez-moi y aller…je vous en supplie. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa la médicomage avec détermination, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pousse un soupir qui voulait tout dire.

Hermione repoussa alors les couvertures qui la recouvraient et se mit debout, mais ses jambes semblaient faites de coton et Harry dû la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Vous voyez Miss Granger. »

« Harry ! Aide-moi à marcher. »

Le brun obtempéra passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider. En réalité, il la portait presque mais il savait bien que si la médicomage lui avait interdit de se lever, elle n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête, quitte à se blesser.

Ils mirent un temps fou à arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, mais une fois entrés, Hermione retrouva soudainement de la force.

.

Elle s'extirpa des bras d'Harry pour se jeter dans le lit du blond, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Drago, qui était déjà réveillé rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme qui se mit à sangloter.

« Pardonne-moi Drago. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je te jure que plus jamais je ne ferais ça, je t'écouterais toujours, si tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose je… »

« Mon cœur, respire, tout va bien. »

« Non ! Tu as failli mourir. A cause de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es jeté devant le sort ? »

« A ton avis pourquoi ? »

« Mais tu aurais pu mourir. Alors que tu ne voulais pas le faire. J'aurais du t'écouter. Je m'en veux tellement. »

« Arrête de pleurer mon cœur. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. L'important c'est que tu sois vivante, et moi aussi et que tout soit fini. »

« Je t'aime tellement Drago… »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

.

« Hermione ! On m'a dit que tu étais réveillée. »

« Elle vient de se réveiller et ça fait dix minutes que je suis avec elle, alors tu dégages Pansy. »

« La ferme le miraculé ! L'heure est grave. Très grave. Il faut que je te parle Hermione. »

« Soit tu me parles ici, soit tu me parles plus tard. Je ne bouge pas de ce lit. » Dit-elle en essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Je suis en cloque ! »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Drago.

« Je suis en cloque. J'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Je me suis faite engrossée putain de merde. »

« Peux-tu parler normalement et dire 'je suis enceinte' ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Non mais tu imagines ma poisse. Avec cette enquête Ron n'était JAMAIS à la maison et quand il rentrait tard, il était toujours trop fatigué pour qu'on fasse la totale si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La _seule_ fois où on a fait l'amour c'était le jour ou j'ai jeté cette putain de potion dans le lavabo. Et voilà le travail ! »

« Mais tu en es sûre ? Peut-être que tu t'emballes pour rien. »

« Je viens de me faire examiner par un gynécomage. » Dit-elle en leur balançant sa feuille de résultats au visage. « Mais quelle poisse. Vous vous rendez compte de ce à côté de quoi je vais passer. On va fêter Drago, le deuxième survivant, la fin de l'enquête, les fiançailles et l' emménagement de Théo et Luna. Tant d'occasions de boire jusqu'à l'ivresse ! »

« Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je suis sûre que je peux trouver un sortilège qui donne le goût d'alcool à n'importe quel liquide. Tu pourras boire autant que tu veux sans être ivre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas _drôle_ ! »

« Non, ce qui est drôle c'est de t'imaginer avec un bébé roux. » Ricana Drago. »

« Mon bébé ne sera pas roux. Si c'est le cas je le renie ! »

« Mais bien sûr…que dit Ron d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Harry et lui étaient dans tous leurs états parce que tu n'étais pas encore réveillée alors que Drago l'était. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par Merlin ? »

« Tu apprends à devenir une mère. »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus d'Hermione. A l'heure actuelle, cette dernière n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Drago pour pouvoir prêter attention à quoi que soit d'autre.

Tant pis, elle allait se débrouiller toute seule pour une fois.

.

A peine eut-elle quitté la chambre que Drago s'empressa de continuer ce qu'il avait amorcé avant qu'elle ne les interrompe. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.

Hermione eut presque envie de pleurer de soulagement, tant ce baiser lui faisait du bien. Elle avait cru que plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait, que plus jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir son odeur et la chaleur de sa peau. Leur baiser était doux et tendre et lorsqu'il se termina, elle se blottit dans ses bras, en ayant envie de ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Je t'aime. » Lui répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Drago embrassa ses cheveux et posa sa tête contre la sienne, avant de fermer les yeux. A présent, tout allait bien.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, sans manifester la moindre envie de quitter les bras de l'autre. Hermione devait de toute façon rester allongée pour reprendre des forces et il était hors de question pour elle de le faire dans un autre lit que celui de Drago.

.

Alors qu'ils lisaient tous les deux la Gazette du Sorcier, la porte s'ouvrit et une élégante femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur son fils et la jeune femme qui étaient enlacés et son visage se crispa légèrement.

« Bonjour Drago. Miss Granger. »

« Bonjour Mrs Malefoy. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Drago resta un instant silencieux, préférant observer la réaction de sa mère face à Hermione.

Elle semblait avoir compris qu'un faux pas risquait de lui faire perdre définitivement son fils, puisqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs sans émettre de commentaire désobligeant.

Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point les choses étaient floues dans sa tête. Elle avait su ce qui était arrivé à Drago, elle avait appris qu'il était prêt à mourir pour sauver cette fille et que si Milicent avait correctement lancé son sort, il serait mort.

Elle en voulait à Hermione pour cela, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que le Cercle était le seul fautif. Et Drago n'avait fait que son travail. Peut-être se serait-il également jeté devant une autre personne.

« Mère. » Finit par dire Drago.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'étais très inquiète. »

« Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Il me semble qu'il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi pendant toutes les années où vous n'avez pas pris la peine de savoir comment j'allais. J'ai participé à des missions dangereuses pendant tout ce temps, j'aurais pu mourir des dizaines de fois. »

« Ecoutes Drago, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours mais j'essaye de faire des efforts pour que tu puisses enfin me pardonner. Je regrette énormément ce que j'ai fait. »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit, et je vous ai déjà dit qu'il me faudrait du temps. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que vous m'avez fait. »

« Bien… comment allez vous Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sembla vraiment surprise que la mère de Drago s'adresse à elle et ses yeux firent plusieurs fois la navette entre eux deux, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu. Devant l'absence de réaction du blond et Narcissa qui semblait attendre une réponse, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je vais bien. Merci. Le pire est derrière moi à présent. »

« Je voulais vous dire Miss Granger… Je m'excuse de ne pas m'être manifestée plus tôt auprès des aurors. Même si mes informations n'ont pas fait beaucoup avancer l'enquête, je suis profondément désolée. Je sais que Drago tiens à vous et si nous devons être amenées à nous côtoyer régulièrement dans…le futur…je ferais tout pour que nos relations se passent bien. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'entendrait jamais avec Narcissa comme Drago s'entendait avec ses parents mais si elles pouvaient se respecter et être cordiales l'une avec l'autre, alors tout irait pour le mieux.

Elle sentait que Drago était heureux du pas fait par sa mère et cela la rendait heureuse pour lui. Drago avait besoin de sa mère dans sa vie.

.

OoO

.

Le sourcil droit levé, Théo attendait que Ron lui annonce ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le rouquin arborait une expression si sombre. Après tout ils venaient de terminer leur enquête, tout s'était bien fini et ils allaient tous pouvoir se consacrer à des choses beaucoup plus heureuses telles que préparer leur mariage, célébrer celui d'Harry et Ginny et accueillir le bébé de Pansy et Ron. Bébé dont Ron ne connaissait pas encore l'existence.

Quoi que…peut-être qu'elle venait de lui annoncer et qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Peut-être était-ce le motif de sa présence ici.

Mais à la réflexion, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça, puisque Ron allait en être heureux et qu'il ne se serait de toute façon pas confié à lui.

Luna posa soudain sa main sur son genou, et il prit ce geste comme un geste de soutien qu'il ne compris pas. Mais il n'en était pas moins rassuré parce que Luna pouvait être vraiment clairvoyante et elle avait cette capacité à ressentir les choses qui le dépassait.

« Mec. Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. »

« Tu es tout seul. »

« Tu as compris ce que je veux dire. Je suis le messager mais…enfin bref. C'est à propos du Cercle. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais que nous avons mis la main sur toutes les personnes qui en font partie et tu dois savoir… Ton père est l'un d'entre eux. »

Il se maudit aussitôt de lui avoir annoncé cela avec un tel manque de tact. Il avait pourtant dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour ce genre de chose. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ces cas là.

« Je… »

« Tu sais quoi…le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis même pas étonné. » Fit Théo, la voix remplie d'amertume.

« … »

« Tu vois, mon père a passé sa vie à me décevoir. Jamais là. Il ne m'a pas élevé, il était juste là pour me coller des gifles dès que je faisais un pas de travers. Je me suis senti tellement trahi quand j'ai pris conscience qu'il était un mangemort et sa lâcheté à la fin de la guerre n'a été qu'une déception de plus. La cavale…ça voulait dire qu'il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ses erreurs et ça, c'est encore une preuve de plus. Drago et Hermione auraient pu mourir en partie à cause de lui… »

Il s'arrêta, comme frappé par la foudre et il se tourna lentement vers la blonde assise à côté de lui.

« Par Merlin…il a failli tuer Luna. Elle…tu…tu aurais pu mourir à cause de lui ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se leva d'un bond, avant de quitter la pièce pour la cuisine.

.

De nombreux pots de peintures étaient posés au sol et deux murs et demi étaient peints en jaune, Luna s'étant arrêtée lorsque Ron était arrivé. Luna voulait peindre leur chambre en jaune, mais Théo préférait une couleur plus neutre et sobre pour cette pièce. Ils étaient arrivés à un compromis : la chambre serait couleur taupe et Luna pouvait peindre la cuisine en jaune, comme elle le voulait.

L'ancien serpentard s'appuya contre l'évier en pensant qu'il maudissait son père plus que tout. Il ne voulait plus jamais être associé à lui.

« Je ne suis pas morte Théo. » Fit Luna qui venait le trouver.

« Mais tu aurais pu ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es passée à ça de la mort ?! » Dit-il en faisant un espace réduit à l'aide de son pouce et de son index. « Et tout ça à cause de lui ! »

« En partie de lui. »

« C'est la même chose. »

« On ne peut pas avoir des parents parfaits Théo. Peut-être que son cerveau a été mangé par les joncheruines et qu'il ne sait même plus ce qu'il fait. Et puis ce qui est fait est fait. Lui en vouloir et le haïr ne servira à rien. Il va aller en prison, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, et toi, tu dois juste continuer à aller de l'avant et ne plus penser à lui. »

Il avait vraiment envie de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'elle lui conseillait, mais pour le moment, il en était incapable.

.

OoO

.

« Putain…ça se voit ! »

« Mais non Pansy. » Rassura Ginny.

« Je vous dit que ça se voit. Bordel ! Je suis grosse ! »

Daphné soupira et leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son amie. Ginny, Hermione et elle étaient toutes les trois assises sur le lit de Pansy, tandis que cette dernière, de profil, se regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait relevé son tee-shirt et était persuadée que son ventre encore plat avait grossi, dévoilant ainsi les premiers signes de sa grossesse.

« Je suis grosse. Je suis grosse. Je suis grosse ! »

« Si tu dis ça maintenant alors que ton tour de ventre n'a pas duû varier d'un millimètre, que vas-tu dire quand tu en seras à neuf mois. »

« La ferme Weasley ! Tu peux rigoler ! C'est toi qui était censée tombée enceinte la première. »

« Excuse-moi de prendre correctement ma contraception. »

« Ta gueule. J'ai envie de fumer. »

« Tu n'as jamais fumé de ta vie. »

« Oui, mais j'ai envie de fumer quand même. Peut-être que ça me ferait maigrir. »

« Et peut-être que ça transformera ton gosse en demeuré malformé. Déjà qu'il va être roux, il ne faut pas cumuler les handicaps. »

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard Blaise. Pourquoi tu débarques toujours quand on a pas envie que tu sois là ? »

« Quelle douce mélodie. L'amitié dont tu fais preuve me va droit au cœur. Et tu sais quoi Pans' ?! Tu devrais arrêter les gros mots à chaque phrase que tu prononces. Le truc dans ton ventre entend tout ce que tu dis. Et comme il parait que tu es sa mère et que les gosses aiment entendre la voix de leur mère, si tu continues comme ça son premier mot ne sera pas « maman » ce sera « salope ». »

Pansy plissa les yeux et elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers le noir, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines.

« Tu es en train de me traiter de salope ?! »

« Non Pansy chérie, je dis juste que tu jures un peu trop souvent. »

« Non. Tu es en train de me traiter de salope. Tu me traites de salope ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la salope ? »

« D'aller me faire voir ? »

« Espèce de…de… » Dit-elle, énervée qu'il lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le mini rouquin de t'énerver comme ça. »

« MON BEBE NE SERA PAS ROUX ! »

« Point sensible à ce que je vois. »

« Hermione, Ginny, retenez-moi, je vais le TUER ! »

« Je suis indispensable à ta vie voyons. »

« Il m'énerve. Merlin qu'il m'énerve. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin. Et dire qu'en plus on va chez Luna et Théo ce soir et que je vais même pas pouvoir boire ! »

« Mais mon sortilège marche bien non ? Celui qui donne le goût d'alcool. » Fit Hermione. »

« Oui, mais je sais que ce n'est pas du vrai alcool. Ca enlève tout le plaisir. »

.

OoO

.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il vit arriver Pansy et Ron chez Théo et Luna. Si avec ça Ron ne devinait rien… Soucieuse de cacher son ventre qu'elle pensait voyant, alors qu'il n'en était rien, elle s'était vêtue d'une robe qui relevait plus du parachute que de la robe.

Captant son sourire, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, avant d'aller s'installer à l'opposé de lui.

« La grossesse lui détruit les neurones je pense. » Glissa le blond à Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé cette robe, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de si mauvais goût. Pansy est tellement bien habillée d'ordinaire. »

Théo et Luna étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin fêter leur emménagement comme il se devait et ils commencèrent par leur faire une visite guidée de la maison. Les murs jaunes de la cuisine les firent sourire, de même que les soleils et différentes fleurs qu'elle avait dessinés sur les murs de la salle de bain.

Dans la chambre du couple, ce fut des exclamations impressionnées qui émanèrent de la bouche de leurs amis. Le fameux plafond en verre qui laissait voir le ciel et les étoiles faisait son petit effet.

Ils terminèrent par la chambre d'amis et Blaise et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de faire des remarques sur le fait qu'elle pourrait servir de chambre d'enfant. Ils sentaient le regard meurtrier de Pansy posé sur eux et cela avait l'air de grandement les amuser.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif et Hermione et Drago s'assirent côte à côte, ou plutôt l'un contre l'autre. Depuis qu'elle avait cru le perdre, Hermione était plus proche que jamais de lui. Elle avait toujours besoin de le toucher ou de l'embrasser pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là, vivant et en bon état. Et elle remerciait chaque jour Merlin de l'avoir épargné et de l'avoir sauvé. Et Drago avait beau lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, elle continuait de culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir écouté et d'avoir accepté de participer à l'opération qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, pendant que Neville leur racontait comment McGonnagal lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de botanique à partir de la rentrée prochaine. A côté de lui, le ventre proéminent d'Hannah attirait l'œil de Blaise qui ne cessait de faire des allers et retour du regard entre elle et Pansy. Heureusement pour cette dernière, les petits fours posés sur la table avaient pour le moment toute l'attention de Ron et il ne remarqua pas Pansy qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère. Elle faisait des signes à Blaise pour qu'il arrête, mais il n'en avait que faire, et Drago décida qu'il allait s'amuser un peu lui aussi.

.

« Alors Hannah, la grossesse se passe bien ? »

« Très bien. Mes nausées sont terminées, alors maintenant je profite. »

« Hannah n'a pas envie de parler de ça. » Coupa Pansy.

« Bien sûr que si elle a envie. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue, il faut qu'elle nous _mette au courant_ de l'évolution. »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les bébés Pansy… »Commença Hannah.

« Si, j'aime les bébés. » Répliqua la brune.

« Première nouvelle. Ca va Ron ? »

« Blaise je vais te couper les testicules. »

« Les petits fours sont super bons, pourquoi ? » Répondit Ron.

« Rien, rien. »

Le rouquin releva la tête, un air incrédule sur le visage. Il remarqua enfin Drago et Blaise qui ricanaient et se jetaient des regards entendu, l'air coléreux de Pansy, et Harry, Neville et Hannah qui semblaient ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

.

« Chaton, tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Si, tu es en train de mentir. Tu me caches quelque chose que Blaise et Drago savent. Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Daphné aussi puisqu'elles font comme si de rien n'était depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Mon frère se montre perspicace, mais que se passe-t-il ? » Déclara Ginny.

« Chaton… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Bien sûr que si c'est le moment. » Intervint Blaise.

« Toi, je te promets que jamais de la vie tu ne seras le n-i-a-r-r-a-p. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi. Tu ne fais que de m'emmerder. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne comprend rien. » Fit Ron

« Allez Pans' dit-le. Tu te sentiras mieux après. » Renchérit Drago.

Ils allaient tous s'y mettre et Pansy savait que Ron ne la laisserait jamais tranquille avant qu'elle ait craché le morceau.

Hermione lui lança un regard encourage et elle lâcha de but en blanc.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Ron, qui semblait ne plus savoir où il était. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il regarda Pansy et réalisa soudain pourquoi elle portait cette robe affreuse : elle voulait le cacher !

« Tu…tu es enceinte…pour de vrai ? »

« Non, je suis enceinte d'un courant d'air abruti ! »

« On va avoir un bébé ! Je vais être papa. »

Sa réaction tranchait avec celle de Pansy, puisque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et qu'il se mit à pleurer de joie. Il prit Pansy dans ses bras et la serra contre lui tout en l'embrassant.

« Merci, merci, merci ! Je t'aime. »

« C'est ça. C'est sûr que c'est facile pour toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui ne peut pas boire et t'amuser. »

« Je ne boirais plus pour t'accompagner chaton, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Et les vergetures ? Tu vas en avoir aussi ? hein ? Et est-ce que tu vas devenir gros pour m'accompagner aussi. Je vais devenir GROSSE. Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. Regardez Hannah ! »

« Hannah n'est pas grosse Pansy ! » Intervint Hermione « C'est uniquement son ventre qui l'est. Arrête de te mettre dans tous tes états, c'est mauvais pour lui. »

« Je vais être papa. Tu te rends compte Harry ?! Je vais être papa. Je pensais que je serais le dernier de nous trois à…je vais être papa ! »

« Félicitations mec ! «

« J'ai tellement hâte d'être tata. » S'exclama Ginny.

« Ouais, ouais…c'est ça ! »

Ils passèrent ensuite à table et Ron tint sa promesse en ne prenant aucune goutte de vin des elfes. Ils parlèrent du mariage de Ginny et Harry dont la deuxième cérémonie allait bientôt se dérouler, maintenant que l'enquête était terminée, et du mariage de Théo et Luna qui viendrait un peu plus tard.

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à une heure très tardive et aux alentours de trois heures du matin, les invités se décidèrent à partir.

.

.

Drago et Hermione transplanèrent directement chez la jeune femme. Depuis l'arrestation des derniers membres du Cercle, les parents d'Hermione ainsi qu'Andromeda et Teddy, avaient regagné leurs maisons respectives. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Jean d'appeler sa fille tous les jours et de demander à parler à Drago à chaque fois et de les inviter à manger deux fois par semaines.

Hermione quant-à elle avait retrouvé sa maison et l'avait fait découvrir à Noisette. Drago restait avec elle, n'ayant remis les pieds dans son appartement que pour prendre quelques affaires en plus.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, ils rejoignirent la chambre où ils trouvèrent Noisette, endormi sur le lit. Hermione le regarda tendrement et soupira.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Il a l'air de bien dormir. »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Et où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? »

« Il me semble que tu dormais bien quelque part quand tu jouais au baby sitter avec moi. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons tu avais mobilisé ton immense talent en métamorphose pour avoir une literie digne de ce nom. »

« Certes…mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses passer ce stupide animal avant tout ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Il dort. Je ne vais pas le réveiller alors qu'il y a un autre lit de disponible. »

« Je te jure Hermione, la prochaine fois je t'offrirai un poisson rouge ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et l'entraina dans la pièce qui lui avait servie de chambre. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et Hermione se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se couchait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé comment faire pour vivre sans lui. C'était étrange, quand elle songeait au fait qu'elle le détestait encore quand il avait commencé sa mission auprès d'elle, mais à présent, elle n'aurait absolument pas pu vivre sans lui.

« Je t'aime. » Lui souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil

.

OoO

.

Ils avaient passé le dimanche entier au lit, et le lundi matin, Hermione était en forme pour reprendre le travail. Enfin ! Elle allait retrouver son cabinet, ses collègues et surtout, ses patients. Elle n'en pouvait réellement plus de rester enfermée sans rien faire et elle arriva au cabinet avec plus d'une demie heure d'avance.

Mary était déjà arrivée et elles se saluèrent chaleureusement. Mary avait été informée de la date de retour d'Hermione et elle avait pris soin d'appeler tous les patients pour leur proposer des rendez-vous. Elle allait avoir une semaine très chargée, mais elle ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, au contraire.

« Et je vais te souhaiter bonne chance avec ton courrier. Vu la pile qui s'est entassée, tu vas en avoir pour des heures. »

Elle lui tendit ladite pile et Hermione l'emporta avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, un sourire de pur bonheur s'étala sur ses lèvres. Cela lui avait réellement manqué.

.

Elle commença à lire et trier son courrier, puis au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Mary la prévint que son premier rendez-vous était arrivé.

Elle se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir la porte, découvrant Julian et sa mère. Elle les fit entrer, remarquant que Julian avait l'air content de la voir.

« Bonjour madame Hermione Granger ! Je t'ai ramené un cadeau. » Dit-il en posant une boite de chocolats sur son bureau.

« Oh…il ne fallait pas ! Mais c'est très gentil Julian. Ca me fait énormément plaisir ! » Elle fit une pause, et se tourna vers la mère du garçon « Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu de graves soucis et… »

« Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai lu le communiqué fait par Mr Shacklebolt dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous devez êtes soulagée que cette affaire soit enfin réglée. »

« Oui, soulagée et heureuse de pouvoir reprendre le travail. Alors dites moi, comment va Julian ? »

« Julian…va beaucoup mieux. Il écrit beaucoup dans le cahier que vous lui avez donné et la fréquence de ses cauchemars a énormément baissée. »

« Je vois papa toutes les semaines ! » Fit le petit garçon.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui…je dois avouer que vous aviez raison. Voir son père lui fait beaucoup de bien. Surtout que les médicomages nous ont apporté un nouvel espoir. Apparemment son cerveau répond de plus en plus aux stimulations magiques…ce qui veut dire qu'il va peut-être enfin se réveiller. »

« Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis heureuse pour vous. »

Après avoir discuté encore un peu avec la mère de Julian, cette dernière quitta la pièce pour laisser son fils seul avec Hermione. La psychomage regarda ce qu'il avait écrit et dessiné sans son cahier, en parla avec lui, et puis ils parlèrent également de son père. Elle sentait qu'il allait vraiment mieux et même si les séances devaient continuer, il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle.

Le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle enchaina les rendez-vous, ayant à peine le temps de faire des pauses, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Et à la fin de la journée, un autre sourire plus différent fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer chez elle. Elle allait prendre une bonne douche, et puis se préparer soigneusement parce que ce soir, Drago l'emmenait au restaurant. Enfin, ils allaient avoir leur premier rendez-vous officiel.

* * *

><p>Hum. Et là, je sais qu'il y a deux groupes de lecteurs. Ceux qui sont super contents que Drago soit en réalité vivants et ceux qui sont déçus parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était pas mal qu'il soit mort. Et moi, où est-ce que je me range ? Et bien, dans la deuxième catégorie. Oui, ça va peut-être vous sembler étrange parce que si je suis dans la deuxième catégorie, pourquoi je l'ais-je pas laissé mort ?<p>

Honnêtement, je m'en veux énormément de ne pas être capable de faire mourir mes personnages. J'ai dit plusieurs fois que j'avais un problème avec ça. Certes, mais les problèmes sont faits pour être corrigés. Quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire, j'avais décidé qu'un des personnages devrait mourir. Je ne savais pas encore lequel et j'ai mûri la chose au fil du temps. Et là...la mort de Drago dans ces circonstances, je la trouvais vraiment parfaite. C'était horrible certes, mais parfait quand même. Quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais fière de moi...et après tout à merdé...je vous promet que je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je suis restée bloquée devant mon écran avec une part de moi-même qui disais "non, tu ne peux pas faire ça" et l'autre qui disait "mais si c'est très bien". J'ai hésité, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai même pris du retard dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant à cause de ça. Je voulais vraiment surmonter cette incapacité à faire mourir mes persos et j'ai échoué. Et ça me fait franchement chier parce que je préférais largement la version ou Drago est mort.

Alors que les choses soient claires, je ne l'ai pas fait vivre pour vous faire plaisir. Je dois être schizo ou bipolaire je ne sais pas, mais la contradiction vient de moi et de moi-même. Mais je remarque quand même que j'avance et j'ai bon espoir de réussir un jour, enfin.

Donc évidemment, je sachant pas quoi faire, je n'avais pas de "plan", **voilà pourquoi l'explication du pourquoi il a survécu est tout bonnement à chier**, parce que oui, c'est à chier. Si j'avais lu un truc pareil, je me serais dit 'non mais elle se fout de qui', mais voilà...si j'avais prévu que ce serait une fausse mort j'aurais pu faire autrement. Certaines avaient pensé au retourneur de temps, au fait que ce n'était peut-être pas le vrai Drago mais quelqu'un d'autre sous polynectar, à une hallucination. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose de mieux en utilisant ces solutions mais j'ai tout fait en vitesse, ce qui a donné quelque chose de merdique. Je l'avoue.

Enfin pour terminer sur ce point, je voudrais rappeler à certain que** ceci est une fic** alors je veux bien que vous ne soyez pas contents, moi aussi j'ai déjà été dégoutée en lisant des fics ou des persos centraux mourraient et **vous avez parfaitement le droit d'exprimer votre mécontentement, mais il y a une manière de le faire**. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à vos moindre désir, je ne vais pas écrire dans le résumé ce qu'il se passe et si on me parle mal, je peux mal parler aussi. Donc je répète encore, en particulier à madame Guest qui estime que j'ai gâche 41 chapitres (non, ça ne me suffisait pas de te le dire dans ma réponse à la review) que si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'avez qu'à lire des fics complete !

Voilà pour ce point.

.

Sinon, non Pansy ne sait pas encore pour Milicent. Je sens la question venir, donc je le dit maintenant. Et alors ? Contentes qu'elle ai un petit rouquin dans le bide ?

Pour finir, je vais d'ores et déjà vous souhaiter un **Joyeux Nowel.** Pour celles que ça pourrait intéresser, je vais poster un OS de Noël le 25 (OS que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini d'écrire, même si je sais ce qu'il me reste à écrire, il serait temps que je me dépêche). Et mangez-bien (oui, il y a un peu de Ron en moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ce qu'on mange à nowel ! Et enjoyez les vacances et...voilà xD

Une review et Drago dormira avec vous !

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 41 : 120 review (o_O j'ai compris la recette, il faut tuer des gens xD) pour 1272 lecteurs soit un taux de 9,43% de review (OMG presque 10% youhouuuu)**


	44. Chapitre XLIII

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon nowel, eu plein de cadeaux, bien mangé (héhé)

Bon...quant-à moi, il faut que je vous le dise : ceci est le dernier chapitre :/ (sans compter l'épilogue bien sur)

Enjoy donc !

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Amandine **: Je crois que j'ai joué à la mère-noel pour pas mal d'entre vous xD J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes.

**Elodie **: J'espère aussi que j'y parviendrais un jour… Et je suis ravie que tu ai aimé sous l'apparence :D C'est mon bébé !

**Guest (1) **: Mais de rien xD Contente que ça te plaise :)

**VS **: Oui, c'était une très belle mort mais bon…tant pis xD Joyeux Noel a toi aussi

**Marie **: Oui mais même si c'est une fiction, j'aurais quand même voulu faire quelque chose de moins pourri:/ La maternité calmera Pansy…ou pas, tu verras :)

**Guest (2)** : Merci !

**Oceane **: Bon, si tu es heureuse c'est l'essentiel !

**Sevy **: Drago arrive xD Ahh ça, c'est le risque avec une femme enceinte hihi J'espère que tu as eu un bon Noel. Bisous Bisous

**Scargot **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D

**Alice D** : C'est même plus que tiré par les cheveux, j'ai honte –' Mon pairing n'aurait pas changé je pense, mais je n'aimais pas non plus l'idée d'une Hermione malheureuse.

**Maureen Maoa **: Si je l'avais prévue la résurrection aurait été mieux faite que ça xD. Ma partie ronesque s'est formidablement exprimée à Noel héhéhé. Bisous Bisous

**Kira-adams** : Cool pour ton concours ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir ! J'espère que toi aussi, tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Et ravie que tu a aimé mon bébé sous l'apparence :D Bisous Bisous

**Sabi1301 **: Non, ce n'était pas encore l'épilogue, c'est pour la semaine prochaine ^^

**Lyly972 **: oui, mon explication est à chier, je le reconnais xD Mais je suis contente que tu aimes quand même :)

**Mia **: Merci :) C'est clair que mort, le chapitre aurait été dépréssif ! Si si, tu avais bien compris pour Théo, il en veut à son père et encore plus d'avoir essayé de tuer Luna.

Ahah…euh…comment Noisette à fait pour monter sur le lit…bonne question, tu me poses une colle xD Bisous Bisous, j'espère que tu as passé un bon Noel !

**HeeGii **: Héé non, il n'est pas mort, s'il l'avait été, le chapitre aurait été totalement déprimant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus ^^

**M.** : Contente que tu ai quand même aimé :D Si Drago dépèce Noisette, je pense qu'Hermione arrache la tête à Drago xD Voici la suite.

**Kiwoo **: Ouii, il est vivant. Je pense aussi que je m'attache trop aux persos. Dans ma fic d'avant ça me l'avait fait aussi ^^

**Zepower **: xDD Contente que tu sois contente ! Ron va un peu morfler le pauvre. Merci toi :D

**Minnie35 **: Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir de voir des personnes qui me comprendres :D Je suis contente que tu ai tout de même aimé le chapitre ! Bonne fêtes à toi aussi !

**t** : oui l'avantage avec HP et la magie c'est qu'on plus ou moins broder des excuses bancales plus facilement.

Oh un petit silencio et un masque de sommeil les jours d'orages, et Théo et Luna seront tranquilles. Perso le sortilège qui donne le gout de l'alcool ça m'aurait bien servi les jours ou je dois conduire, parce que je bois pour faire la fête et tout mais aussi parce que j'aime le gout de certains alcool (le baileys, le malibu par ex).

Non, pas d'anguille, c'est bel et bien la fin qui est là:/

Si Drago était mort, pas de nouveau Jules pour elle, elle aurait été vraiment très mal, je ne sais pas si elle s'en serait remise. L'idée qu'elle soit enceinte, je l'avais sous le coude mais je ne savais pas encore si j'allais le faire ou pas…mais je pense que je l'aurais fait pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Bonnes vacances et fêtes à toi aussi :D

**P.Y** : Bon, si tu es contente c'est l'essentiel :)

**Aura **: Owi aime moi xD Je suis contente que tu aimes :D Oui, faire une fic noire dès le début, ça peut être une good idea :)

**Craquinettedu31 **: Merci :D Drago est parfait hein *soupir* Une Pansy enceinte c'est quelque chose, encore pire que la Pansy normale xD.

Mais Théo a Luna quand même :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous Bisous

**Noemi **: Ouais, je suis une fausse sadique :( J'espère que je deviendrais une vraie sadique un jour ! J'ai une copine qui dit souvent « un polichinelle dans le tiroir xD » Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Aurelie **: xD ca ne m'étonne pas :p

**Feli **: Merci beaucoup !

**Chinonamida **: Hello, comme tu l'as bien compris, c'est l'avis plus que la review en tant que quel qui m'importe, donc merci de laisser le tien. Je m'en fous de combien de reviews j'ai, ce n'est pas ça qui compte pour moi, mais je veux savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent. Je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup ne savaient pas quoi dire donc c'est pour ça que j'ai mis en place ce système de questions :)

Hermione m'énervait aussi au final xD Quand j'y repense, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir 10 chapitres.

Je déteste les fics ou ils se mettent ensemble trop rapidement, j'essaye de faire les choses progressivement dans toute mes histoires. Sinon ça n'a pas de sens.

Ravie que tu aimes Théo et Luna :DD Et l'enquête aussi.

Pour le lapin, je n'en ai pas, voilà pourquoi j'ai du faire des erreurs. Je me suis un peu documentée et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient un peu peureux, c'est pourquoi quand Hermione le découvre, il reste toujours dans ses jambes, mais j'ai occulté le fait qu'elle non plus, il ne la connaissait pas:/

Breffons, oui ta review me satisfait pleinement et j'espère que la fin va te plaire !

**Naham **: hello, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira un peu plus :D

**Madie **: je suis une faible auteuz, que veux-tu xD Contente que tu ai aimé !

**Hermione-Loufoca** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Cersei **: Je suis faiiiiible. Merci de ton soutien en tout cas :D

**Sunsetam **: Je suis ascendant gémeaux xD C'est peut-être ça xD Je crois qu'à Noel j'ai bel et bien l'estomac de Ron xD Je me suis empiffrée comme jamais et jai même pas été malade !

**Aria **: Ravie que ça te plaise !

**Romy **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire ça mais bon…

**Lisa **:Ravie que tu aimes ! Profite bien de tes parents et de tes neveux et nièces :D J'espère que tu as passé un bon noel ! Bisous Bisous

**Sterne **: Contente que ça t'ai plu :D

**Virginie **: Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, je trouvais que c'était bien que Ron soit le premier pour une fois ! Merci à toi pour la review !

**Hermya Dawson** : Contente que ça te plaise. Ron qui fait la grève de la faim xDDDD ca aurait pu être drole :p

**Lo **: Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci pour la review !

**Krystel **: hello,, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Tu n'auras pas trop à attendre, c'est presque la fin !

**Imxjustxme **: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes review ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour Pansy tu verras bientôt hihi. Profite bien de ton dodo avec Drago :DD

**Marine **: Joyeux Noel alors xD Malheureusement cette fic arrive à sa fin:/

**Anakin **: Oui, je t'aime xD Je suis faible, voilà pourquoi il n'est pas mort:/ Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics :D

.

.

Thanks Lucie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XLIII : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Drago poussa la porte du salon de thé et laissa Pansy leur trouver une table, pendant qu'il allait commander au comptoir. Il se prit un thé et choisit pour sa meilleure amie un chocolat viennois ainsi qu'un assortiment de pâtisseries.

La jeune femme s'était un peu calmée en ce qui concernait sa condition de femme enceinte et elle avait depuis peu décidé qu'elle allait en profiter pour manger ce qu'elle voulait le week-end. Oui, uniquement le week-end, parce qu'elle ne se nourrissait quasiment plus que de crudités, poisson et viande blanche pendant la semaine. Ron voulait à tout prix qu'elle rencontre un nutriciomage de Sainte-Mangouste, mais elle l'avait plus d'une fois envoyer balader.

« Voilà pour Madame et mon filleul ou ma filleule. »

« Tu vas tellement tomber de haut mon pauvre… »

« Quoi ? C'est moi le parrain ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nommer quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'Harry est le meilleur ami de Ron ? »

« Ron va prendre Hermione pour marraine. Il ne va pas prendre les deux. »

« Qui te dit qu'il va choisir la marraine ?! »

« Pansy ! »

« Laisse-moi manger mon éclair tranquille. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai failli mourir. »

Il adorait ramener le sujet sur le tapis lorsqu'il voulait faire culpabiliser Pansy, mais au vu de la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec elle, le sujet était quelque peu malvenu.

Mais la bourde était faite et il était trop tard pour reculer à présent.

.

Le procès du Cercle allait bientôt s'ouvrir et ils ne pouvaient plus reculer…à présent, il fallait que Pansy soit mise au courant.

Ils n'avaient cessé de reporter l'échéance depuis qu'ils avaient appris que la brune était enceinte, mais s'ils ne lui disaient pas maintenant, ils prenaient le risque que le choc soit beaucoup plus important quand elle le découvrirait dans les journaux.

« Oh Merlin c'est trop bon. » Fit Pansy qui avait terminé son éclair et qui entamait son financier. « Je pourrais passer ma vie à ne manger que des pâtisseries. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Évidemment que non. Ce sont mes hormones qui parlent. »

« C'est ça. Ecoutes Pansy…si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est que je voulais te parler de quelque chose ? »

« De quoi ? Tu veux demander Hermione en mariage ? Tout le monde se marie c'est déprimant. Et moi je vais devenir obèse et avoir le bide rempli de vergetures, ce qui est encore plus déprimant. »

« Je ne veux pas demander Hermione en mariage. Enfin, si, mais pas tout de suite. On doit déjà apprendre à être un couple normal puisque je te rappelle qu'on a vécu le début de notre histoire dans le cadre de l'enquête. Et puis…pour la demander en mariage, il faudrait que je demande sa main à son père…autant dire, signer mon arrêt de mort. »

« N'importe quoi. Sa mère t'adore de toute façon. »

« Peut-être…mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. C'est quelque chose d'important et qui n'est pas drôle du tout. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça risque de te choquer. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas voulu te le dire avant mais… Milicent…Milicent est vivante. »

« Pa…pardon ? » Fit Pansy qui avait blanchi d'un seul coup.

« On ne savait pas comment te le dire. »

« Comment ça elle est vivante ? Comment vous le savez ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle faisait partie du Cercle ?! »

.

La tête que fit Drago lui signifia tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle l'avait crue morte, pendant toutes ces années…elle avait même envoyé des fleurs à ses parents. Dire qu'elle la considérait encore comme une amie.

« Quelle…mais quelle salope ! Mais je ne comprends pas…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? C'est…Millie n'était pas comme ça. »

« Elle a fait ça en premier lieu par vengeance. »

« Mais quelle vengeance ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Il semblerait que pendant la bataille de Poudlard…Hermione ait tué son fiancé. Et milicent l'a vue. Hermione ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui et… »

« Et quoi ? Ne la défends pas ! »

« Pansy ! »

« Ne hausse pas le ton. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de dire. Je ne blâme pas Hermione. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a tué. Nous étions en guerre, on voulait la tuer. C'était soit elle, soit lui je suppose alors que je vois pas ce que ça change qu'elle ait su qu'il s'agissait de son fiancé ou non. Elle l'aurait tout de même tué non ? Et Hermione a tué peu de mangemorts, quand elle pouvait l'éviter, elle faisait autrement, alors je ne vais certainement pas lui en vouloir. C'est juste…Milicent et moi avons dormi dans le même lit pendant nos trois premiers mois à Poudlard. J'ai passé mon enfance avec elle, je…même si nous nous étions éloignées en grandissant, elle restait mon amie…putain de merde. »

Il ne jugea pas utile de lui préciser que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sortilège de mort à Hermione, celui devant lequel il s'était jeté pour la protéger. Elle avait pris la chose beaucoup mieux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, et il n'avait donc pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Mais malgré tout, Pansy était chamboulée, cela se voyait, et elle resta un moment murée dans le silence, grignotant distraitement ses pâtisseries. Comme quoi, Ron et elle faisaient bien la paire.

Drago réussi à la dérider petit à petit, et lorsqu'ils sortirent du salon de thé, même si elle était toujours pâle, elle avait retrouvé un petit sourire.

.

« Tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas aller retrouver Hermione tout de suite. De toute façon, elle nous a donné rendez-vous devant Fleury et Botts, donc elle ne va pas se plaindre si on arrive en retard, elle achètera juste quelques livres en plus. »

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Gâter mon filleul ou ma filleule voyons. »

Il l'entraina dans un magasin d'articles de puériculture et Pansy retrouva toute sa gaieté. Les articles ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'elle aurait un bébé dans ses bras dans quelques mois, mais elle préférait se concentrer sur l'aspect shopping…et elle adorait le shopping.

Drago aussi, et il s'appliquait à choisir les plus jolies choses, pour le bébé dont il avait bien l'intention d'être le parrain.

« Ca ne te donne pas des envies ? » Fit innocemment Pansy, alors que Drago était penché sur un assortiment de tétines.

« Des envies ? »

« Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas. »

« J'ai une tête à avoir des enfants ? »

« Beaucoup plus que moi. Et regardes, j'en ai un dans le ventre. En plus tu mens. Je suis sûre que tu rêves d'avoir pleins d'Hermione miniatures courir autour de toi. »

« Des Hermione miniatures, certainement pas. J'en ai assez d'une seule. Des Drago junior par contre… beaux et intelligents. La perfection. »

« Et bien il faut vous y mettre. »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Hermione vient à peine de se remettre à travailler, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à se mettre en congé maternité. »

« Tu ne serais donc pas contre. »

« Tu me fatigues Miss Interprétation. »

.

Il s'éloigna dans les rayons, ne voulant plus la voir, elle et son sourire narquois. Oui, il avait envie d'avoir des enfants avec Hermione, mais il n'était pas non plus suicidaire et il n'allait pas se lancer maintenant dans l'aventure. Ils ne vivaient même pas officiellement ensemble ! Ils étaient toujours ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, généralement plus chez Hermione, mais ce qu'il voulait dire par là, était qu'ils n'avaient pas de « chez eux » en commun.

L'idée de voir le ventre d'Hermione s'arrondir alors qu'elle porterait son enfant était très alléchante, mais il devait y aller lentement.

Il trouva un éléphant en peluche tout doux, sur lequel il craqua et il choisit également quelques body, de couleurs neutres, qui pourraient aller à un garçon, comme à une fille, et puis il s'en alla vers les caisses.

Au contraire de ses propres futurs enfants, il espérait bien que Pansy aurait une fille. Parce que deux Ron Weasley sur terre, ce n'était absolument pas possible. Surtout si le gosse était roux…et il serait forcément roux.

Il n'y avait personne quand ils arrivèrent devant Fleury et Botts, mais comme il l'avait prévu, Hermione sortit de la librairie, les bras chargés de sacs, à peine deux minutes plus tard.

.

« Je vous ai vus à travers la vitrine. Vous avez trouvé des choses pour le bébé ? » Dit-elle en montrant le sac que tenait Drago, d'un geste de la tête.

« Yep. Et puis nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante. » Répondit Pansy

« Ah oui ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Son sourire satisfait rassura Hermione. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais au moins, elle ne semblait pas dévastée par ce qui était arrivé à Milicent, comme elle l'avait cru.

Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Drago, qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait : les choses s'étaient bien passées.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Ron et Pansy et Drago alla s'installer dans le canapé, avec une bieraubeurre, tandis que les filles se rendaient dans la chambre. Le mariage de Ginny et Harry était dans trois jours, et Pansy devait faire quelque chose avec ses robes qui étaient désormais trop serrées au niveau du ventre…enfin…Hermione devait faire quelque chose sous peine de voir Pansy transformée en folle hystérique.

Harry avait regagné de la sérénité, avec la fin de l'enquête, et il était impatient d'être enfin magiquement marié à Ginny. Le souvenir de la cérémonie ratée allait évidement être présent dans les esprits de tous, mais ils espéraient néanmoins pouvoir passer un bon moment. Car malgré tout, il s'agissait quand même du plus beau jour de leur vie.

« Laquelle tu veux mettre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reprendrais pas la même que la dernière fois ? »

« Pour que ça leur porte malheur ? Certainement pas. C'est une autre cérémonie, alors je porte une autre robe…si mon putain de ventre arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! »

.

OoO

.

La salle entière applaudit, alors qu'Harry entrainait Ginny au milieu de la piste, pour la première danse. Il était nerveux…la danse n'était toujours pas son fort et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde se moque de lui le jour de son propre mariage.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire encourageant, et il positionna ses mains, avant de se mettre à tournoyer.

Il était heureux : Ginny était enfin sa femme, aux yeux de tous et ce pour toujours, du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, alors que la piste se remplissait progressivement : Molly et Arthur initièrent le mouvement, suivis de Drago et Hermione, Fred et Angelina, Théo et Luna, et bientôt la piste de danse fut remplie de monde.

L'hiver étant proche, ils n'avaient pas pu organiser le mariage dans l'immense parc, comme cela avait été initialement prévu, et ils s'étaient donc installés dans la bâtisse.

La cérémonie avait été belle. Les discours avaient été différents de la première fois et Teddy avait pu remplir son rôle de garçon d'alliances, avec brio. Molly, qui avait pleuré pendant toute la cérémonie, avait littéralement éclaté en sanglots lorsque le mage avait enteriné l'union.

Pansy n'avait cessé de pleurer elle aussi, rejetant toute la faute sur ses hormones capricieuses.

Et Jean…le mariage semblait avec décuplé ses envies de voir sa fille se marier avec Drago, et lorsque la musique de la première danse prit fin, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se sépara de son mari, pour aller vers Drago et Hermione.

« Ma chérie, je te l'emprunte pour la prochaine danse. Tu peux aller danser avec ton père si tu veux. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en riant.

Drago était un peu mal à l'aise de danser avec Jean, il avait peur de mal faire et il sentait le regard du père d'Hermione fixé sur lui. Il était probablement en train d'imaginer différentes manières de le torturer.

« C'est un très beau mariage n'est-ce pas. » Commença Jean.

« Très oui. » Répondit-il prudemment. Il voyait très bien comment cette conversation allait tourner.

« Ca ne te donne pas des idées ? »

« Euh…Je… »

« Hermione ne le montre pas, j'en suis certaine. Mais avoir un beau mariage, comme dans les contes qu'elle lisait quand elle était petite, fait partie de ses rêves. »

« Ah… »

« Vous formez un si beau couple. Et puis il est fait pour durer n'est-ce pas ? Se marier serait dans la logique des choses. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ? Pansy qui me parle de bébé. Vous de mariage. »

« Oh, je suis impatiente de devenir grand-mère également. C'est vrai ? Vous pensez à faire un enfant ? Mais c'est super. Vraiment, je suis contente ! »

« Ce n'est pas dans nos projets immédiats. Je veux prendre mon temps. Et Hermione aussi. Nous allons déjà commencer par habiter ensemble. Vous êtes la première à le savoir : nous sommes en train de chercher un appartement ou une maison. »

.

Les yeux de Jean s'illuminèrent. Sa déception à l'idée de ne pas avoir de mariage ou de petit enfant tout de suite semblait rattrapée à l'idée d'être la première à connaitre cette nouvelle. Elle serra Drago dans ses bras lorsque la danse prit fin et reparti vers sa table d'un pas léger.

Drago s'en alla trouver Pansy et se mit à danser avec elle. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule, et soupira.

« Je vais exploser. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« La nourriture. Il y a trop à manger ici. C'est délicieux. Trop même, et ce stupide bébé ne cesse de m'en réclamer encore plus. Ça, on sait d'où ça vient. Avec un père qui mange comme un goinfre à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ?! »

« Ça fera deux gênes qui viennent des Weasley puisqu'il sera roux ! »

« Il ne sera pas roux ! »

« On verra bien. »

« Laisse mon bébé tranquille ! »

.

Harry se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Molly Weasley, qui semblait à peine détendue. Elle avait versé beaucoup de larmes de bonheur mais elle était toujours stressée à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal. Est-ce qu'il y avait assez à manger ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait l'alcool triste ? Est-ce que tout le monde s'amusait ? Est-ce que le planning était respecté. D'ailleurs, en parlant de planning.

« Ca va bientôt être l'heure de la jarretière, Harry mon chéri. » Fit Molly qui dansait en le serrant dans ses bras, comme s'il avait encore onze ans.

« Pa…pardon. » Balbutia Harry, qui devint cramoisi en à peine trois secondes.

« La jarretière que tu dois enlever à Ginny et lancer dans la foule. C'est la tradition ! »

« Euh… »

L'idée de faire ça devant l'assemblée, en particulier devant Arthur et les frères de Ginny ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Au contraire. Georges et Charlie allaient probablement vouloir l'étriper.

Il priait pour que la musique ne s'arrête pas, mais Merlin ne voulut par l'entendre et la danse finit par prendre fin.

Molly s'activa aussitôt, et de sa voix autoritaire, elle fit installer tous les invités en rond. Au milieu, se trouvaient Ginny qui avait l'air extrêmement ravie, Harry dont le visage n'avait toujours pas repris une couleur normale, et une chaise.

.

Tous les hommes qui n'étaient pas des Weasley se mirent à applaudir et à siffler lorsque Ginny posa un pied sur la chaise, Blaise en tête.

« Allez Harry ! Avec les dents ! » Hurla le noir

Ses paroles furent acclamées, mais Bill lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Jean Granger était occupée à filmer la scène avec un caméscope, et son mari lui souffla :

« Je te promet que si le zigoto se marie un jour avec Hermione, il est hors de question que j'assiste à un truc pareil. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Richard ! C'est la tradition. Tu as oublié notre propre mariage ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il s'agit de ma mimine. »

« Tu es trop protecteur avec elle…Allez Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » Se mit-elle ensuite à crier.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, qui se retenait de rire, et soupira :

« Elle me fait vraiment honte parfois. »

« Mais non. Ta mère est géniale. »

« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'adore. »

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Harry qui avait légèrement relevé la robe de Ginny. Poussé par tous les encouragements, y compris ceux de sa femme, il finit par se pencher et retirer lentement la jarretière avec ses dents.

Ginny battit des mains, ravie et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari, une fois qu'il eut finalement enlevé la jarretière. Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'assemblée, avant de lancer la jarretière, qui atterrit droit dans les mains de Drago.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Blaise siffla comme jamais. Il se rapprocha de Drago et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

« Alors ma blonde, tu l'as attrapé, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Harry l'a fait exprès. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors rien du tout. Hermione, m'accorderais-tu une nouvelle danse ? »

Après de nouvelles danses, Molly frappa dans ses mains et fit asseoir tout le monde. Hermione resta debout, accompagnée de son père, qui tenait un ordinateur portable dans ses mains.

Hermione tendit sa baguette vers l'un des murs et ce dernier se recouvrit d'une toile blanche. Son père était pendant ce temps occupé à brancher l'ordinateur à un autre appareil. Ses doigts courraient sur l'appareil et Hermione en profita pour se tourner vers les mariés.

« Harry, Ginny…Ça va bientôt faire quinze ans que je vous connais et pour le plus beau jour de votre vie, je voulais vous offrir un petit cadeau. Papa ? »

« C'est bon mimine. »

Hermione baissa la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la toile blanche, sur laquelle différentes images images défilaient.

Hermione, avec l'aide précieuse de son père, avait réalisé un diaporama de photos, retraçant les quatorze dernières années. Les meilleures années de sa vie, celles passées avec Harry, Ginny, Ron et tous les autres. Tous les moments importants de leur vie étaient réunis ici. Leurs anniversaires, les noëls au Terrier, ou à Poudlard, leurs rires, les moments heureux de leur vie, les matchs de quidditch, l'université…tout.

Ginny ne tarda pas à se mettre à pleurer et Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter également aux yeux.

La vidéo durait presque vingt minutes et quand elle prit fin, l'émotion régnait dans la pièce. Des reniflements se faisaient entendre, et Harry se leva brusquement. Il avança jusqu'à Hermione, qui se tenait toujours près de l'ordinateur, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle réalisa, lorsqu'elle sentit de l'humidité dans son cou, qu'il pleurait. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et dut retirer ses lunettes pour pouvoir essuyer ses yeux.

« Je t'aime Hermione, tu le sais ça ? »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Et j'espère bien que tu seras le plus heureux du monde, avec Gin'. »

.

Le mariage dura jusqu'au petit matin. La musique ne cessa qu'aux alentours de cinq heures et demie du matin, heure à laquelle certains invités partirent tandis que les autres se rendaient dans les chambres du château qui leurs étaient attribuées. Hermione tenta d'aider Molly à ranger la salle, mais elle fut chassée par cette dernière qui lui ordonna d'aller se reposer. Ils devaient encore faire un repas le lendemain midi, avec un comité plus restreint, et il fallait qu'elle soit en forme.

Elle rejoignit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Drago et se coucha. Elle pensait que le blond dormait déjà mais il l'attira contre lui, et seulement ensuite, sa respiration se fit plus profonde, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

.

Ils se réveillèrent peu avant midi le lendemain matin et Hermione pressa Drago, sachant que Molly ne devait toujours être sur des charbons ardents. Ils se douchèrent et s'habillèrent en vitesse, puis ils descendirent dans le grand salon du château où Pansy était en train de manger les restes de la pièce montée des mariés.

Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil et elle afficha un air désespéré.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Le bébé de Ron est un ogre, comme lui. »

« Je croyais que c'était 'ton' bébé. Enfin, c'est ce que tu as dit hier soir. »

« Oui, et bien quand il me fait manger comme ça, ce n'est certainement pas le mien. »

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Molly « Ronald, je veux dire. »

« Il dort encore. »

« Quoi ? Ah non ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les escaliers « Il va nous mettre en retard sur tout le planning. »

Ginny, Blaise et Théo ricanèrent en entendant Molly réveiller Ron d'une manière qui n'était absolument pas douce.

Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, il avait l'air extrêmement ronchon et mal réveillé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de caresser le ventre de Pansy, d'une manière que les filles trouvèrent absolument adorable.

« Tu es trop mignon Ron. » Fit remarquer Daphné.

« Mggmmrhhhh » Répondit-il, avant de se servir un jus de citrouille et un bol de céréales

Avant de retrouver tout le monde pour le repas du midi, Hermione décida d'aller se balader un peu dans l'immense domaine. Elle avait proposé auparavant son aide à Molly, en cuisine, mais cette dernière l'avait une nouvelle fois chassée à grand renfort de moulinet des bras.

Il faisait froid, mais elle s'était bien couverte et s'en alla vers l'étang qu'elle avait aperçu par la fenêtre. Elle était heureuse. Enfin. Elle allait bientôt habiter avec Drago. Réellement. Ils allaient avoir une maison tous les deux. Elle était encore plus amoureuse de lui chaque jour, et elle avait l'impression que lui aussi.

Elle avait des centaines de projets pour le reste de leur vie, qui allait être remplie de bonheur, elle en était certaine.

Elle fit le tour de l'étang et aperçu une tête familière de l'autre côté. Elle sourit et se dépêcha de faire le tour en sens inverse pour le rejoindre. Elle sauta dans ses bras et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu feras une vidéo comme celle que tu as fait pour Harry et Ginny, pour notre mariage. »

« Je ne vais pas me faire un cadeau pour mon propre mariage, mais je suis sûre que ma mère s'en chargera très bien. »

« … »

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Aurais-tu des problèmes d'audition mon cœur ? »

« Tu veux qu'on se marie ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire de toi une Madame Malefoy dans les années qui viennent. »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir détruire tes ambitions. Devenir ta femme, aucun problème, mais devenir Madame Malefoy, je ne pense pas. Mon père te tuera si je garde pas mon nom. »

« Ta mère ne le laissera pas faire. Elle m'aime trop. »

« Pas autant que moi je t'aime. »

.

OoO

.

Le procès très médiatisé du Cercle arriva plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Hermione n'était pas vraiment prête à faire de nouveau face à toutes ces personnes qui voulaient la tuer, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et savoir que ses meilleurs amis et son petit-ami seraient là avec elle pour témoigner la rassurait.

Narcissa Malefoy avait également décidé de témoigner. Elle voulait ainsi prouver encore une fois à Drago qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle souhaitait renouer des liens sincères avec lui.

Elle avait également proposé à Hermione de la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances que la première fois où elles s'étaient vues, et elles avaient donc passé une après-midi dans un salon de thé. Elles avaient appris à se connaitre et Narcissa changeait peu à peu d'opinion. Bien évidemment, Hermione n'était pas et ne serait jamais la belle fille idéale à ses yeux mais elle appréciait son intelligence, le fait qu'elle sache tenir une conversation sur des sujets différents et sa connaissance du monde magique. Et malgré le fait que ses parents soient moldus, elle trouvait finalement qu'elle avait été plutôt bien éduquée.

Hermione avait justement invité Narcissa et ses parents à diner dans la nouvelle maison que Drago et elle venaient de louer. Elle avait envie qu'ils se rencontrent enfin et surtout, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées avant les jours difficiles qui l'attendaient. Ce procès n'allait vraiment pas être un partie de plaisir.

Faire à manger l'occupait en tout cas et elle appréciait s'agiter aux fourneaux. Elle avait envie d'impressionner sa mère et surtout, Narcissa.

Noisette restait à ses pieds, guettant le moindre morceau de nourriture que sa maitresse lui offrirait, et heureusement pour lui, Hermione se montrait généreuse avec lui.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant le bruit de la cheminée. Drago avait été appelé au Ministère en début d'après-midi et elle n'avait pas été sereine. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

L'image de son corps qu'elle pensait sans vie, étalé sur le sol, lui revenait souvent en tête et elle éprouva un réel soulagement en le voyant arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Une agression. Le type a cru intelligent de faire apparaitre une marque des ténèbres. Nous l'avons attrapé. Il n'avait jamais fait partie, de près ou de loin, des mangemorts. Ridicule. Ça sent bon ce que tu cuisines. »

« Merci. J'espère que ta mère va aimer. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas. » Dit-il en s'approchant et en prenant Noisette dans ses bras.

Le lapin essaya de s'échapper pour retourner au plus près de la nourriture, mais Drago le tenait fermement, et commença à le caresser, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

.

La sonnette retentit pendant que Drago était sous la douche, et Hermione se dépêcha d'accueillir Narcissa comme il se devait. Elle la mena dans le salon et lui servit un apéritif, avant de courir se changer.

Elle redescendit avec Drago qui salua sa mère avec plus de chaleur que d'ordinaire. Leurs relations s'amélioraient et il appréciait les efforts qu'elle faisait envers lui et surtout envers Hermione.

Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent quelques temps après et discutèrent cordialement avec Narcissa. Ils évitèrent le sujet du procès, sachant qu'Hermione, mais également Drago n'avaient pas envie d'en parler. Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être faciles, mais ils devaient en passer par là.

« C'est délicieux Hermione. » Complimenta Narcissa.

« Vraiment ? Merci Mrs Malefoy. »

« Tu es en train de cuisiner mieux que moi ma chérie. Je suis fière de toi. »

« Merci maman. »

« Alors ? Comment se déroule la grossesse de Pansy ? A combien en est-elle maintenant ? »

« Un peu plus de quatre mois. Ils vont connaitre le sexe dans quelques jours. A part ça… elle est en train de rendre Ron totalement fou. Le pauvre, je pense qu'il n'a jamais mangé autant de légumes de toute sa vie. »

« En même temps, c'est lui qui a décidé de suivre son régime alimentaire. Je te préviens Hermione, le jour où nous aurons un enfant, il est hors de question que je mange la même chose que Noisette ! »

Il regretta immédiatement sa phrase quand il vit Jean sautiller sur sa chaise en frappant dans ses mains. Elle avait hâte de voir sa fille enceinte, ça, il l'avait bien compris, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant tout de suite !

Son regard tomba ensuite sur sa mère. Un léger sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. A croire que l'idée d'avoir un petit-enfant sang-mêlé ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.

« Comment va Daphné ? » Demanda ensuite la blonde, dérogeant ainsi à la règle de ne pas parler du procès.

« Elle…elle essaye de se préparer à revoir sa sœur. Ca ne va pas être facile pour elle évidemment, mais Blaise la soutient. »

« Ce garçon est vraiment gentil. » Fit Jean.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard amusé. Si Jean se mettait à adorer Blaise également, son mari n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Hermione leur servit un digestif et ils jouèrent à un jeu de société sorcier que les Granger adorèrent.

.

Ils quittèrent la maison en disant à Drago que Narcissa était formidable et quand il referma la porte, Drago laissa échapper un sourire satisfait.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Dit-il en regardant Hermione. « Je…je crois que je suis prêt à lui pardonner. »

« Vraiment ? Mais…c'est super Drago ! »

« Il est temps je crois. Que j'apprenne à ne plus être aussi rancunier et puis…elle me manquait. »

« Drago je suis tellement fière de toi. »

Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras et garda ensuite ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait et elle continuait de se demander pourquoi elle avait prit tant de temps à réaliser qui il était et à tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant elle l'avait, une chose était sûre…plus jamais elle ne le laisserait.

* * *

><p>Je suis triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste. Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de Protection. La fic n'est pas encore finie, il reste l'épilogue mais tout de même, je n'aime pas terminer une fic, ça me rend triste :

Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien. Le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. J'ai fait exprès de le faire de la sorte, parce que j'ai trouvé que ça aurait été répétitif qui je réécrive une cérémonie magique, alors qu'on en a eu un bon bout lors de leur mariage raté. Voilà pour ça.

Ensuite une review m'a fait réaliser que mon indice n'avait pas été très parlant. Mais quand Milicent parle d'Adrian Pucey qui tuait des chaton à trois ans. C'était un indice pour vous dire que c'est lui qui a tué Pattenrond. Voilà une raison de plus de le détester xDD

Sinon quoi d'autre, bah passez un bon réveillon. je réserve le grand blabla pour l'épilogue donc voilà. On se revoit en 2013 et je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne année :D

Bisous Bisous


	45. Epilogue

Bonjour...

No talking now. Tout à la fin. Seulement, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas me faire pleurer. Et ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour toutes tes reviews ! J'ai déjà ma prochaine idée, rassure toi :D Et ne soit pas désolée, elle me touche beaucoup ta review :') Bisous Bisous

**Aurelie** : Merci beaucoup :D Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire.

**Elsa-Kool** : Et oui, toute chose à une fin ! Merci énormément :D

**Mia** : Hello. Je suis ravie que tu l'ai aimé ! Pour l'épilogue, je te laisse lire hihi Et oui, une nouvelle fic est prévue :D plus d'info dans mon blabla de Bisous

**t** : Nope, Ron et Pansy ne sont pas mariés ;) Théo et Luna sont là dans l'épilogue ! J'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire !

**Elodie** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY EN RETARD xD Merci à toi pour la review :D

**M.** : Et oui, voilà la fin :/ Je suis un peu snif snif quand même :/

**Alice D** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire !

**Papillon-De-Nuit** : Merchi :)

**HeeGii** : Moi aussi je suis triste ! J'espère que ça va te plaire cet épilogue ! Bisous Bisous

**Minnie35** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu :D

**lyly972** : Merci beaucoup ! Réponse ici pour le bébé de Ron hihi

**Oceane** : Merciiiii, contente que ça te plaise.

**Guest (1)** : Merchi :)

**Imxjustxme** : Héhé, oui, il est cool ton proverbe xD Pucey est un sale con ! Le deuximème prénom d'Hermione c'est Jean (parce que JK ne voulais pas qu'elle ai le même deuxième prénom qu'Ombrage) donc j'en déduis que sa mère s'appelle Jean :) Et oui, la prochaine fic est planifiée !

**Nan** : Et noon, malheureusement, plus que l'épilogue :/

**Yrne** : Merci beaucoup ! Et moi aussi je suis triste...

**Virginie** : Tu verras pour le bébé hihi Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire !

Krystel : Merci ! réponse ici pour le bébé de Ron et Pansy :D

**Madie** : Hééé oui, mais je publie depuis mars quand même xD

**naham** : ohhhh merciiii ! Je suis triste aussi mais ta review me touche beaucoup. Et OUI une prochaine fic est prévue !

**Marine** : Malheureusement c'est bien la fin... Ne pleure paaaaas. Et oui, il y a une autre fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour tout ce qui est aupair. Peux-tu m'envoyer un mail à l'adresse suivante : le prénom et le nom du perso qui est amoureux de théo suivit du nombre 76 tout minuscule et attaché arobase hotmail point fr (une de mes lectrices est déjà partie grace à moi héhé)

**lilou** : Ne t'excuse pas voyons ! J'espère que tout va bien ! ravie que tu aimes. Et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira aussi !

**Hermya Dawson** : Oui, c'est passé très vite :/ Oui, réponse ici pour les cheveux du bébé :D Pas de procès, mais j'en parle dans mon blabla de fin. Et oui, j'ai une nouvelle fic de prévue :D

**kira-adams** : MERCI ! ta review me fait très plaisir ! Et oui, j'ai prévu une nouvelle fic !

**Sunsetam** : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Effectivement, on se lasserait si une fic durait indéfiniment ! ravie que tu ai aimé. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour l'épilogue.

**Am** : Ne t'excuse pas voyons ! ravie que tu ai aimé ! Et je t'en prie va mettre une baffe a Pucey hihi

**Aria** : Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. J'espère que cet épilgue va te plaire ! Bisous Bisous

.

.

**Thank you very much for everything Lucius/Lucie**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Non…mon cœur, reste encore au lit. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Drago. Il va être dix heures. Je suis déjà en retard. Il faut absolument que je me lève. »

« Mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ? »

« Hum…voyons voir…peut-être parce que ton meilleur ami se marie aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que tu es le témoin. »

« Je ne sais plus où j'ai mis les alliances. » marmonna-t-il, la voix remplie de sommeil.

« Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi Drago ?! »

« Oui, je me fiches de toi et tu tombes parfaitement dans le panneau. »

« Je te déteste. »

Quand le blond la rejoignit dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit mine de bouder, et il se pencha sur elle pour déposer des dizaines de baisers sur tout son visage. Et lorsqu'enfin elle se mit à sourire, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

.

OoO

.

« Super…vraiment…je pourrais cacher le Titanic sous ma robe que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Rien Ron. Un truc qu'Harry m'a appris. »

« Tu es magnifique Chaton. »

« Non. Je suis énorme, et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Uniquement TA faute. »

.

.

_Dans la salle d'attente du service gynécomagique de Sainte Mangouste, Pansy grignotait des morceaux de concombre qu'elle avait emporté dans un bol. A ses côtés, Ron était quelque peu nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il allait assister à une échographie. Celle de son bébé en plus. Il allait voir son enfant… _

_« Mr et Mrs Weasley. »_

_« Mr Weasley et Miss Parkinson s'il vous plait ! __Nous ne sommes pas maries à ce que je sache ! Vous voyez une alliance à mon doigt ? »_

_« Chaton ! »_

_« Quoi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? » _

_« J'ai entendu Chaton, ne t'énerve pas, c'est mauvais pour le bébé. »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui m'énerve, ce sont les gens qui m'énervent. C'est à eux que tu devrais faire des remarques. » _

_Ron lança un regard d'excuses à la gynécomage et suivit Pansy jusque dans son cabinet. _

_La spécialiste posa tout d'abord des questions à Pansy sur le déroulement de sa grossesse, sur ses impressions et questionna ensuite un peu Ron._

_Puis elle leur demanda de se lever et fit allonger Pansy sur la table d'échographie, tandis que Ron se tenait à ses côtés. _

_Elle étala un gel d'une couleur bleutée sur le ventre de Pansy et posa ensuite sa baguette dessus._

_Une image s'éleva dans les airs et Ron sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _

_« Par Merlin. »_

_« Le voici…il est en très bonne santé. Ici vous pouvez voir sa tête qui commence à se développer et…oh… »Dit-elle, alors qu'elle faisait glisser le bout de la baguette sur le ventre de Pansy._

_.  
><em>

_« Quoi 'oh' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ron qui commençait à paniquer._

_« Je…vous devriez vous asseoir. »_

_« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. Il y a un problème c'est ça ? » _

_« Il n'y a aucun problème Mr Weasley…seulement… il y en a deux. »_

_« Deux ? Comment ça deux ? » Demanda cette fois Pansy, sa voix ayant un léger accent hystérique. _

_« Vous attendez des jumeaux. »_

_« Quoi ? NON ! Ce n'est pas possible. »_

_« Y-a-t-il des jumeaux dans vos familles respectives ? »_

_« Euh…mes frères. Deux d'entre eux sont jumeaux. Et les frères de ma mère étaient jumeaux également (1) . »_

_« Oui…ce n'est pas donc pas étonnant. »_

_« Je te déteste ! Tu entends ça ! Jamais je n'aurais dû avoir cette idée stupide. Tes gênes sont pourris Weasley ! Tu entends ça ! Pourris. On devrait tous vous vasectomiser à la naissance. Déjà que mon bébé risquait d'être roux, maintenant il n'est plus tout seul mais il y en a deux. Je vais te tuer ! Mon utérus n'était déjà pas fait pour accueillir UN bébé, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec DEUX ?! Je vais devenir énorme, énorme et moche ! PAR TA FAUTE. »_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

« C'est presque fini Chaton. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Les dégâts sur mon ventre sont irréversibles. Et tout ne fait que commencer. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça va être quand ces deux là vont être hors de mon ventre ? Et qu'ils vont vouloir manger toutes les demies heures. Parce qu'avec un père comme toi, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils mangent « normalement » au sens du commun des mortels. Et puis ton fils ne fait que me donner des coups de pieds. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est mon fils ? C'est peut-être ta fille ! »

« Certainement pas. Lors de la dernière échographie, ton fils était à gauche, et c'est de ce côté qu'on me donne des coups. »

« Si tu le dis Chaton… »

« Ta cravate est tout bonnement horrible. » Répondit-elle simplement.

.

OoO

.

« Cette cravate est tout bonnement horrible. » Marmonna Drago, alors qu'Hermione la nouait.

« Mais non. » Rassura-t-elle.

« Pas à moi. Elle jure horriblement avec mes cheveux et sérieusement…qui porte des cravates jaunes ? »

« Toi, et tous les autres. C'est le mariage de Théo et Luna. Vous devez leur faire plaisir. »

« Je suis sûr que Théo est _ravi_ de porter une cravate jaune à son propre mariage. Non mais vraiment. Pendant toute sa vie, il aura une photo de lui, encadrée, sur le mur de son salon, où il porte une cravate jaune. Su-per. »

« Tu es mesquin. Si tu continues comme ça, je te ferais porter une cravate rose le jour de notre mariage. »

« Menace moi Granger…et je ne te demanderais jamais en mariage. »

« Mais bien sûr chéri. »

.

.

Luna avait voulu attendre le début de l'été pour se marier, car il était hors de question de célébrer son mariage autrement qu'en plein air. Elle souhaitait absolument que cela se fasse dehors, car elle voulait que sa mère puisse y assister, au même titre que les autres invités.

La décoration était très colorée, à l'image de Luna, dans des tons jaunes, orangés et verts.

Les invités arrivaient petit à petit et prenaient place dans les sièges, face à l'autel. Pansy fit une entrée remarquée, son ventre imposant attirant tous les regards. Ron ne s'installa pas à ses côtés, puisqu'il était garçon d'honneur, et rejoignit donc ses amis qui portaient tous une cravate jaune.

« Vous avez vu Xeno ? » Fit Alors Blaise « Son costume entier est jaune. Une horreur. »

« Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien. » Répliqua Harry « C'est sa tenue de mariage, laissez-le tranquille. »

« Ça va être quelque chose de les voir marcher jusqu'à l'autel, je vous le dit. »

.

Mais quand Luna et son père apparurent au bout de l'allée, et qu'ils commencèrent à marcher lentement vers l'autel, ce ne fut pas leurs tenues jaunes qui attirèrent l'attention. La robe de mariée n'était pas conventionnelle mais tout ce que les invités pouvaient voir, c'était le bonheur qui illuminait les traits de la jeune femme. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse.

Et ce bonheur semblait partagé par Théo qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire, et de regarder Luna avec émotion. Elle allait devenir sa femme. Dans quelques minutes.

Luna et Xenophilius passèrent devant les garçons et les demoiselles d'honneur, et après avoir placé la main de sa fille dans celle de son futur époux, le père de la mariée rejoignit le premier rang.

« Bonjour à tous. » Fit alors le mage « Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, en cette belle après-midi ensoleillée, pour célébrer l'union de deux personnes spéciales. Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood. C'est avec un immense plaisir que j'ai accepté de célébrer cette union… »

« … »

« Voilà presque deux heures que nous sommes rassemblés ici et va à présent être l'heure de passer au plus important. Mais avant de concrétiser votre union, il est pour moi l'heure de procéder à une dernière formalité : si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée, s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais. »

.

Un murmure horrifié parcourut la foule, quand ils virent quelqu'un se lever difficilement. La mâchoire de Ginny se décrocha et Ron écarquilla les yeux.

« Pansy ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais non, je ne m'oppose pas au mariage bande de dégénérés ! RON RAMENE-TOI ! Je viens de perdre les eaux. »

« Quoi ? Mais…le mariage… »

« Tu PLAISANTES j'espère. Viens ici tout de suite….ahhhhhhhh…putain ça fait mal. Théo, Luna, désolée, toutes mes félicitations, vous pouvez continuer la cérémonie, ne faites paaaaahhh attention à moi. »

« Ron ! Bouges-toi ! » S'exclama Hermione en lui donnant un coup à l'aide de son bouquet.

« Je trouve ça merveilleux. » Fit alors Luna « Deux bébés qui vont naitre le jour de notre mariage. C'est un signe. Ron, tu devrais vraiment y aller. Elle a l'air de souffrir, ce n'est pas très gentil de la faire attendre. »

« Surtout qu'elle en a deux à sortir. »

« Merci pour cette putain de remarque spirituelle Blaise. » Hurla Pansy.

« RON ! » S'écria Harry.

Le rouquin sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits, et se précipita vers la brune pour l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

« Ah…que peut-on faire contre la Vie. » Fit le mage avec philosophie.

.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les invités et les presque mariés reprennent leurs esprits, mais Théo et Luna finirent par se passer les bagues aux doigts et à se prendre ensuite par la main, laissant le mage lancer le sort qui allait les marier magiquement.

« Mr Nott… »

« Excusez-moi. » Demanda Luna « Mais est-ce qu'on peut faire l'inverse ? Ce serait drôle non ? »

« Comme vous voulez Mrs Nott. C'est votre mariage après tout. Alors…Mrs Nott, vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

Luna sourit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser son mari. Drago et Blaise sifflèrent, tandis que Daphné n'en revenait toujours pas que Luna ai demandé au mage de renverser les traditions.

.

.

« Quel mariage ! Pansy qui perd les eaux, Ron qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il lui arrive et Luna qui veut embrasser le marié. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ma vie. Je raconterais ça à tout nos enfants. Les miens, les vôtres, tous…"

La fête battait son plein. Ils avaient mangé, pris des photos, embrassé des les invités et tout le monde était à présent occupé à danser. La nuit était doucement tombée plusieurs lucioles voletaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

Théo et Luna ne se quittaient pas. Ils n'avaient dansé avec personne d'autre, excepté la petite danse des mariés que Luna avait fait avec son père.

C'est au beau milieu d'une danse plus douce, alors que tous les couples étaient réunis pour un slow, que le 'pop' du transplanage se fit entendre et qu'un Ron

échevelé apparu. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon et ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille.

« Alors ? »

« JE SUIS PAPA ! »

« Et quel père indigne qui laisse femme et enfants pour aller prévenir les autres. » Ricana Ginny

« Très bien je repars. »

« Reste ici Weasley ! » S'exclama Drago

Il tenait une bouteille de champagne dans ses mains, qu'il secoua, avant d'asperger Ron avec.

« OUUUUAIIIIS »

Ils se mirent à sauter dans tout les sens, et continuaient d'asperger Ron qui toussait et crachotait.

Puis Molly sauta sur son fils, en larmes à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois Grand-Mère.

« On devrait aller voir Pansy et lui amener du gâteau. » proposa alors Luna.

.

.

Les médicomages eurent beau crier, dire que les visiteurs n'étaient pas autorisés le soir et même menacer de les stupéfixer, Harry finit par faire remarquer qu'il était Harry Potter et que personne ne pouvait rien refuser au Survivant.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, et certains patients sortaient de leurs chambre pour admirer ce drôle de cortège : les hommes vêtus de cravates jaunes et Luna toujours en robe de mariée.

Ils suivirent Ron jusque dans la chambre de Pansy où ils entrèrent tous en même temps.

Blaise réussit quand même à pousser tout le monde pour pouvoir entrer et voir le premier.

Pansy était moitié allongée dans son lit, l'air épuisée mais heureuse. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, et dans ses bras, reposaient deux bébés minuscules.

.

« UN ROUX ! UN ROUX ET UN BRUN AVEC UNE TOUFFE ROUSSE. AHAHAHAH JE LE SAVAIS. » Exulta Blaise avant d'éclater de rire

« Laisse mes enfants tranquille Blaise ! » Fit Pansy, avant de changer totalement de ton « Il ne faut pas faire attention au méchant tonton Blaise mes trésors. Et s'il continue à se moquer, il faudra lui vomir dessus quand il vous prendra dans ses bras. »

« Et c'est cette femme qui a répété pendant des mois qu'elle renierait ses enfants s'ils étaient roux... » Souffla Blaise à Théo.

« Ohhh ils sont tellement craquants Pansy. » Gémit Hermione en s'approchant. « Je peux en prendre un ? »

« Euh…pas tout de suite. Je viens juste de les avoir, laisse-moi en profiter. »

« Bon d'accord, mais je veux être la première à en porter un dans mes bras. »

« Promis. »

« Et comment ils s'appellent ? Ron ne nous a rien dit. »

« Cette petite princesse se nomme Théa. Et le petit ange s'appelle Ulan. »

« Ulan ? »

« Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu avec les lettres du prénom de Luna. »

« Oh par Merlin, ton fils est brun avec une touffe rousse. » Ricanait toujours Blaise

« Ça te fait rire ? » S'écria Pansy « Et bien vas-y, rigole mon pote, parce que dans deux minutes, tu vas moins rigoler. Nos plans à Ron et moi ont été un peu chamboulés en dernière minute mais nous avons donc décidé que Luna serait la marraine d'Ulan et Drago sera son parrain. Hermione, tu seras la marraine de Théa et Théo, tu seras son parrain. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ah, tu vois que tu ne rigoles plus. Il fallait réfléchir, avant de te moquer de mes enfants. »

La mine déconfite de Blaise faisait beaucoup rire Drago, Harry et Ron et ce dernier se tourna vers son meilleur ami, une fois leur hilarité terminée.

« Harry, je suis désolé, mais promis, tu seras le parrain du prochain. »

« Quel prochain ? Hé, ho, on se calme. Qui t'as dit qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? »

« Parce que je suis un Weasley. Les Weasley font beaucoup d'enfants. »

« Des enfants roux. »

« Blaise…ta bouche ! »

« On devient polie…la maternité, ça vous change une femme dit donc. »

.

OoO

.

« Gagagaga agagaga. »

« Oui mon petit ange d'amour. Tu veux que maman te prenne dans tes bras c'est ça ? »

« gagagagaga. »

« Voilà mon cœur. Tu es mieux comme ça hein ? Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? Est-ce qu'on va voir ta sœur ? Et papa. Hein mon bébé d'amour ? »

Totalement gaga devant Ulan qui lui faisait sourires sur sourire, Pansy descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le salon où se trouvaient Ron et Théa.

La brune s'installa sur le canapé et prit sa fille des bras de Ron.

« Ma princesse, tu as beaucoup manqué à maman, tu sais ça ? »

« Tu es partie dix minutes Pans' ! Et tu étais à l'étage. »

« Et alors ? Papa ne comprend rien. Vous êtes les deux petits trésors de maman. Je vous aime tellement mes amours. »

Ron ne répondit rien. Ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle était une maman merveilleuse et qu'elle aimait leurs enfants plus que tout au monde. Et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

OoO

.

« Mon cœur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ta mère veut savoir comment tu vas.»

« Très bien. Tu lui dis que je l'appellerais demain. Est-ce qu'elle s'occupe bien de Noisette ?»

« … »

« … »

« Elle dit que oui. »

Elle n'allait pas dire le contraire, songea Hermione.

.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait embêtée. Ne pas pouvoir prendre Noisette pour leurs vacances au Mexique. Leurs premières ensembles. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que choisir une destination de vacances était si compliquée. Ils avaient passé presque une semaine à se disputer à ce propos.

Ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur le Mexique, parce qu'il y avait plein de choses à visiter du côté sorcier, comme du côté moldu. Personnellement, Drago ce serait bien passé du côté moldu mais la brunette n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui.

Elle enfila une petite robe d'été, qui laissait voir son bronzage, se parfuma légèrement et rejoignit Drago qui venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

Elle lui prit le bras et ils sortirent de l'hôtel pour le restaurant dans lequel Drago avait réservé. Comment avait-il appris à parler l'espagnol ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne pouvait qu'avouer que cela était vraiment très utile.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'étaler ce truc sur la peau. » Lui dit Drago une fois qu'ils furent installés en face de leurs cocktails. »

« Quoi ? Mon monoï ? »

« Cette huile sent délicieusement bon, elle me donne plein d'envies. »

« Oui, eh bien garde tes envies pour plus tard. »

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif, avant de porter son attention sur la carte du restaurant. Son expression changea et il se mit à plisser légèrement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'essaye de comprendre les plats et de ne pas me retrouver avec un truc trop épicé. »

« Nous sommes au Mexique Drago ! »

« Et alors ? Nous sommes dans une ville touristique, les restaurants doivent donc proposer des plats qui peuvent convenir aux personnes ne venant pas du pays. Je ne veux pas finir avec une langue qui aura triplé de volume. »

La jeune femme rit en secouant la tête, envoyant de nouvelles effluves de monoï titiller le nez du blond.

Celui-ci avait une furieuse envie de se pencher au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour choisir son plat, sinon sa bouche serait tellement en feu qu'il serait incapable de déposer le moindre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Il finit par commander du requin et Hermione bouda pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en mange parce que c'était une espèce protégée, qu'il y en avait de moins en moins et que c'était de la barbarie.

« Tu veux goûter ? » Répondit simplement Drago

« Jamais de la vie. » Dit-elle d'un air dégouté.

Elle avait quant-à elle pris des tacos. Elle ne craignait pas les épices, contrairement à la chochotte qui lui faisait face, et puis le serveur lui avait fait comprendre par gestes qu'il irait doucement sur la sauce.

Drago n'avait absolument pas apprécié. Hors de question qu'un type qui porte un sombrero lui pique son Hermione.

Ils partagèrent une glace après avoir terminé leurs plats, et Hermione voulu aller se balader sur la plage.

.

Le blond accepta volontiers et ils se retrouvèrent pieds nus sur le sable, l'eau tiède leur léchant les orteils par intermittence. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et une brise agréable faisait voleter leurs cheveux. Le tableau était idyllique.

Drago jeta un regard en biais à Hermione. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle…et cet endroit, cet instant…c'était parfait.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » répondit-elle.

« Epouse-moi ! »

« Pa…pardon ? »

« Je ne savais pas comment te le demander…mais, quelque chose me dit que c'est le bon moment. Je t'aime toujours un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe. Je veux rester toute ma vie avec toi, à t'aimer, à rire, à me disputer et à me réconcilier, à t'embrasser…ça fait presque trois mois que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de ton père et presque trois mois que je la garde tous les jours avec moi… »

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son bermuda et Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en découvrant un écrin de velours noir.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'elle vit sous ses yeux, Drago mettre un genou à terre et ouvrir l'écrin, révélant un sublime anneau en or blanc, surmonté de quelques pierres rouges. Un sanglot lui échappa et elle porta une main devant sa bouche.

« Hermione Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

« Ou..oui… je veux devenir ta femme. » Articula-t-elle en pleurant.

Drago se releva, retira la bague de son écrin et la glissa au doigt d'Hermione, avant de l'embrasser. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes, récoltant des sifflets de jeunes qui faisaient du vélo sur la promenade. Mais ils ne les entendirent pas, plongés dans leur bulle de bonheur.

Quand le souffle finit par leur manquer, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, mais Hermione resta blottie tout contre lui, ses yeux oscillant entre le visage de Drago et sa bague. Sa mère allait en faire une syncope quand elle allait le lui raconter au téléphone, le lendemain.

Elle sourit largement, alors que Drago embrassait son épaule, l'odeur du monoï revenant le titiller.

.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Faisons un bébé. »

« Quoi ? » Répéta-t-elle

« Faisons un bébé. Tu ne trouves pas ça bien ? Quand il nous demandera comment est-ce qu'il a été conçu, on pourra lui répondre que ça s'est passé au Mexique, juste après que je t'ai demandé en mariage. J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi Hermione. Alors rentrons à l'hôtel. Je te déshabille et je te fais un bébé. Tu…tu marches avec moi ? »

« Je cours même, dit-elle en commençant à marcher en direction de l'hôtel, avant de se mettre à courir. « JE VAIS DEVENIR UNE GRANGER MALEFOY ET JE VAIS AVOIR UN BEBE. » Hurla-t-elle, sachant que les personnes présentes sur la promenade ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais.

Ahuri, Drago la regarda s'éloigner en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en constatant qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle se retournant, fronçant les sourcils, et Drago réalisa qu'il était resté planté sur le sable, comme un idiot.

Il se mit à courir à son tour pour la rattraper. Il n'y avait pas temps à perdre, ils avaient un bébé à concevoir…

* * *

><p>(1) Je sais que Gideon et Fabian Prewett n'étaient pas jumeaux mais on va faire comme si parce que ça m'arrange.<p>

Bouuuuuh. Je suis triste. Voilà. C'est la fin ! Et je n'aime pas les fins. Je déteste finir. Je... Voilà. Mais il faut bien le faire et c'est sur cet épilogue bien guimauveux que Protection prend fin.

Alors, par quoi je commence. Les réjouissances d' premier lieu **BONNE ANNEE 2013**. je vous souhaite à tous plein de bonnes choses.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous à plu. LE COUP DES JUMEAUX MOUHAHAHAHAH. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celui-là, j'en suis certaine. Enfin, quelques une d'entre vous oui mais pas la majorité. Et les prénoms, vous en pensez quoi. J'ai galéré pour Ulan. J'ai du retourner le prénom de Luna sous toutes les coutures. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que quatre lettres.

Quant-à Drago et Hermione. J'ai hésité longuement. Mariage ? Bébé ? Bébé ? Mariage ? Et puis au final ça me gênait un peu qu'elle ai un bébé puisque c'est déjà le cas dans l'épilogue de Sous l'apparence. Donc pour ça, je dois dire un grand Merci à **Bewitch_Tales** qui m'a aidée à trouver cette solution.

Ensuite, **un SCOOP**. Je sais que certains sont un peu frustrés de la fin. Notamment de l'absence d'infos sur le procès. Le manque de présence de Daphné et peut-être même d'autres choses.

L'idée avait déjà commencé à mûrir avant de recevoir ces remarques mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je prépare d'ores et déjà **un recueil d'OS qui sera complémentaire à Protection. **Il pourra être lu sans avoir lu Protection mais je reprendrais évidemment des éléments de l'histoire (quoi que, ça dépendra). **Chaque OS sera consacré à un couple présent dans Protection**. J'ai même déjà le titre, ce sera **"Focus". **Bon, malgré cette info NE VOUS EMBALLEZ PAS car je ne sais pas quand il arrivera car ma priorité va à ma prochaine fic. Si vous voulez savoir quand il arrivera, soit vous me mettez en alerte soit...soit rien du tout xD Mais je ferais une note sur Protection pour vous informer.

.

Nous enchainons donc avec le **deuxième sujet**. Vous avez été nombreux à me demander **si je vais faire une autre fic après protection** et la réponse est OUI. Elle est même déjà commencée. Mais, mais, mais...vous me connaissez, j'aime avoir de l'avance dans mes fics pour pouvoir poster régulièrement donc, je ne vais pas commencer à la publier maintenant. Surtout que je suis dans ma dernière année d'études et que là niveau cours et travail ça va commencer à être vraiment hardcore dès la reprise (lundi) je vais écrire plus lentement et tout donc je ne veux pas me mettre dans la m*rde et vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres donc autant attendre maintenant. En tout cas ce sera pour **2013. **Grand maximum début de postage fin juin (quand j'en aurais fini avec mes épreuves) mais j'espère prendre assez d'avance pour commencer avant.

Et puis en attendant de toute façon, **j'ai des OS de prévus** (et une trad mais bon...ce projet de trad je l'ai depuis longtemps mais je le fait passer en dernier donc je ne suis pas beaucoup avancée.

.

Revenons ensuite à nos moutons. Protection. **Attention, mode bipolaire activé ! **Donc je voudrais vous remercier, vraiment sincèrement de votre fidélité à cette fic, de vos mots gentils, de vos reviews, de votre soutien. Ca me touche beaucoup. Au fil du temps, j'ai arrêté de comparer Protection à Sous l'apparence et ça c'est grâce à vous.

A l'heure ou j'écris, Protection à 3281 reviews ! C'est hallucinant. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une de mes fics aurait un jour un tel nombre affolant de reviews parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être l'auteur du siècle. Mais **Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci.** **Et merci également à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis en MP, parce qu'au final c'est ce qui compte pour moi**. Peu importe la façon dont il me parvient.

**Maintenant, que ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis régulièrement, irrégulièrement, chaque semaine ou une fois de temps en temps, vous pouvez passer le passage suivant qui ne vous concerne pas.**

**Parce que maintenant c'est à votre tour. Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas, que je ne m'étais pas adressé à vous, lecteurs fantômes.  
><strong>

****Vous par contre, les lecteurs fantômes, je ne vous remercie pas. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez lire une fic de bout en bout et n'avoir aucune considération pour le lecteur. Vous croyez qu'une fic ça s'écrit en deux temps trois mouvements ?! Vous croyez que je publie sur feu feu parce que j'ai vu de la lumière et que je suis allée voir de plus prêt ? J'écris POUR MOI, ça c'est certain. Mais si je viens ici poster ce que j'ai écrit c'est bien pour les autres alors la moindre des choses seraient quand même de me laisser au moins de temps en temps un avis. J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous vous prenez pour les rois du monde. Que dans votre tête c'est "le client est roi". Mais **mon profil feu feu ce n'est pas la FNAC** où on vient, on prend un livre, on le lit, et on repars sans payer. **Ce n'est pas non plus la bibliothèque municipale**.

Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne ressentez rien du tout en lisant mes chapitres. Dans ce cas pourquoi vous continuez ? Donc vous avez bien un avis ? Une critique ? Quelque chose à dire bordel !** Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule**. Parce que oui, vous avez vu mes stats puisque je les ai rendus publiques après qu'une *** m'ai traité de menteuse par MP et bien que les chiffres soient faussés parce que je n'ai pas commencé dès le premier chapitre, qu'il y a des semaines ou j'ai oublié et que je comptais les MP, **je tourne à 4,50% de lecteurs qui laissent un avis**. Pour les 95% restant apparemment c'est trop compliqué de se bouger les doigts pour laisser un avis LOLILOL. Alors que franchement, j'ai tout fait ! Je vous ai demandé gentiment, je me suis énervée, j'ai mis en place un système de QUESTIONS (**expliquez-moi comment est-ce compliqué de répondre à une QUESTION sur l'histoire ?),** je prend les avis par MP. Alors je veux bien qu'on ai pas le temps/la flemme/autre mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour une conne, **on ne peut pas ne pas avoir le temps et avoir la flemme CHAQUE SEMAINE**. Il y a bien un moment ou si on a trente minutes de libre pour lire, on en a trente et une pour lire et donner son avis. **Sur 45 chapitre (prologue et épilogue compris) c'est si compliqué que ça de donner son avis 4 ou 5 fois ? Je ne pense pas non. **

Honnêtement je suis dégoutée quand je vois le peu de gens qui se donnent la peine de donner leur avis. **A croire que l'auteur c'est de la merde**. Alors vous allez peut-être me sortir l'excuse à deux noises "ah oui mais t'en a déjà plein" JE SAIS CA. C'est pour ça que j'ai répété mille fois que vous pouviez faire AUTREMENT que de laisser une review sous forme normale. **Un MP, un mail, j'y répond autant que les autres**. J'ai des lectrices qui m'ont donné régulièrement leur avis par MP et j'ai répondu comme les autres.

J'ai **besoin des avis **pour m'améliorer, pour corriger mes erreurs. Et je prends tout à la même mesure, le positif comme le négatif (sauf la méchanceté gratuite bien sûr) et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous ne voulez pas entendre ça. Et si vous pensez que je vous fais chier et bien je vous le dit : vous me faites chier aussi. **Je préférerais que vous ne lisiez pas ma fic. Avoir moins de lecteurs mais au moins avoir un bon rapport nombre de lecteurs/nombre d'avis.**

****Voilà, de toute façon je sais que mon coup de gueule va encore tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. **Le pire c'est que je suis sûre que dans le lot des lecteurs fantôme, il y a des auteurs qui demandent des review. HOW HYPOCRITICAL IT IS . **Et d'autre auteurs qui n'en demandent pas mais qui on conscience de l'importance des avis pour leur fic à eux. Mais évidemment, chez soi et chez les autres, ce n'est pareil. Mais bien sur...

Breffons, je vais m'arrêter, là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je gaspille mon énergie pour des personnes qui n'usent certainement pas la leur pour moi.

.

**Sur ce je reprends à l'attention de tous. **Vous savez donc (ou pas pour la plupart) que les avis sont très importants pour moi donc **je voudrais savoir, en un mot, en dix en cent ou en autant que vous voulez, ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic.** Dans son intégralité, de l'épilogue, d'un chapitre en particulier. Peu importe que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais, I want to know !

**Pour les revieweurs anonymes** : Comme il s'agit du dernier chapitre, je ne pourrais pas répondre sauf si vous me laissez une adresse mail. Pensez soit à rajouter des espaces soit à écrire point et arobase en toutes lettres pour que ça puisse passer.

Une review (sous n'importe quelle forme) et vous aurez droit au cadeau que vous voulez.

Bisous Bisous et encore MERCI.

On se retrouve bientôt

**Loufoca-G.**


	46. Annonce : FOCUS

OYEZ OYEZ ! Non, **vous ne rêvez pas**, c'est bien Loufoca-Granger qui vient faire une note ici. Oui parce que je vous avais promis il y a des lustres (15 mois quoi -_-) que je viendrais faire une note le jour ou je posterais FOCUS.

FOCUS ? Quézako ? Bon, relisez l'épilogue xD Ou plutôt ma note de fin de fic. Je vous parlais de mon projet de faire un recueil d'OS concernant les couples de Protection. Eh bien ce recueil : IL EST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA xD

V**ous vous dites que je me fous de votre gueule mais non :P** Je sais, j'ai pris du temps mais entre temps j'ai écrit mon mémoire, j'ai commencé une nouvelle longue fic, j'ai passé mes épreuves de diplômes, j'ai eu mon diplôme et suis devenue une assistante sociale, je suis partie à Londres, j'ai galéré sur le premier OS du recueil et...et...et voici !

**Pour lire FOCUS c'est Ici et maintenant** : www . fanfiction s / 10134780 / 1/

SINON, tant que j'y suis. **MERCI UN MILLARD de fois pour toutes les reviews**. je n'en reviews toujours pas. Plus de 4000 c'est vraiment étrange, surtout que j'ai un rapport particulier avec cette fic qui fait que j'ai eu un peu de mal à accepter que ce soit elle la plus populaire de mes fics mais MERCI. En plus grâce à vous le dramione est maintenant parmi les fic françaises les plus reviewées héhé

So, **tant que je suis là je vais remercier les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement**. **A ceux qui m'ont donné leur adresse mail : je vous ai répondu, et si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse c'est soit que votre adresse mail a été censurée par feu feu (il y en a plusieurs dont c'est le cas. parce que vous avez écrit "voici mon mail" et après il y a un blanc xD pourtant j'ai donné des conseils pour que l'adresse passe), soit qu'il y a eu une erreur de frappe.**

Si vous ne n'avez pas donné d'adresse, que vous avez reviewé et que votre nom n'est pas dans la liste ci-dessous, alors frappez-moi.

So, merci à : **audrey ; kira-chan ; anonym123 ; samantha ; lucie ; julie ; lyra ; huguette ; pas un fantome ; mikan ; sev ; Aliska Ivanov ; JujuVamp ; Blaise Malfoy ; Marion ; mandragora ; myrtille ; Hime-Hakkai ; j ; Lyly ; loulou ; Marie0477 ; Célia ; hfh ; Mia ; Juliette ; Felicis ; NaMelle ; mlodie ; Camille ; J ; Lilly ; Oc ; Alex-M ; pauline ; chat kira ; remiel ; superbanane600 ; lina ; ghita . b ; luxea ; sleeping beauty ; grande lectrice ; vampireluna1996 ; Aventure ; Jo ; Madie ; F ; Elora ; Saki lect fant ; Atticus ; Morceau de pain ; JRB , bn ; PinkieBrown ; frederique ; solne ; eva ; hrlezhgtruz; princess-Malfoy ; Sarah ; CT ; Clochette654 ; La 'tite mouette ; ela ; La girafe ; zouuz ; Harry ; Darkdea ; Laurie ; Rosalie S ; Ellie ; eclixia ; Napoléonnette ; Bloodycristal03 ; lululoulou ; Anas ; manou7329 ; Ariane ; siria59 ; Melissadassaut ; Calista 2A ; tiziou ; LookLook ; Elionne ; Jennifer ; Phil ; a no name ; lauue ; coco ; Aria ; Billyboulimy ; Roxy ; Irina ; Minnie35 ; Sevy ; Lisou : Lisa ; Curl ; Sterne ; AliceMG ; Manon. L . Imxjustxme ; Virginie ; Coralie ; Fantome1482 (pourquoi tu postes sur le net si tu te fiches d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs. Dans "partager" sur le net il y a le mot partage justement. Et le partage ça va dans les deux sens) ; Juker ; MLG ; Lola ; Romane ; melle x ; casilda1812 ; Zo ; Xylianna ; Yrne ; Lyly972 ; Cersei ; Sara B ; Nanette45 ; Aurelie ; GrangerMalfoy ; Kira-Adams ; Ro-Malefoy ; jujugym ; M. ; sabi1301 ; lectrice fatome (personne ne t'oblige a lire sur Iphone a ce que je sache. Et je trouve ça très drôle de la part d'un fantôme d'oser parler de respect LOLILOL) ; Ellanna ; Saphira44 ; Maureen Maoa ; Mawanie ; Citrouille ; Manel ; Aurelia ; naham ; Alice D ; P . Y ; Ocane ; Carny ; Pamela ; Npha ; Lizandra ; Elodie**

Je ne mentionne pas les nombreux "guest" parce que mettre un nom, ce n'est pas compliqué quand même.

Voilà, voilà, encore un dernier merci, et j'espère rendez-vous sur FOCUS :)

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-Granger


End file.
